


The Abbie Mills Princess Diaries

by FantasyOfMine



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: #Abbie Mills Shines, #Ichabbie Spring, An Ichabbie Love Story with twists Turns and Scandal, Believe In Ichabbie, Characters with past trauma, Chaste Promiscuity, Clandestine Love, Did Someone say BDSM?, F/M, Hoping For A HEA, Ichabbie Holidays, Ichabbie Holloween, Ichabbie Weekend, It's Scandalous, Pandora's Box has been Opened, There may be meltdown moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 272,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyOfMine/pseuds/FantasyOfMine
Summary: ~Abbie Mills is finishing her last semester at Grad School when some unexpected news turns her life up side down. Now she must find a way to deal with her new responsibilities, her desires, and the lascivious world that tempts her.~This is not your typical Princess Story!~The Princess Diaries Story that gets Royally & Scandalously Fifty Shades Darker. You've been warned~Part1 CH1-10Part 2 CH11- 21Part 3 CH22- 32





	1. Life Altering

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non canon AU. Feedback is welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and her room mates get ready for Spring Break in the Bahamas. She ready to party after another break-up with Daniel. But she has no idea her life is about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very nervous about creating an AU where Abbie is in her early twenties and not as mature and put together as the adult we met in S1 of SH. Hopefully as her life changes throughout this AU everyone will enjoy seeing her mature and take charge.

~Introduction~

~Dear Diary,

If you would have asked me a year ago what I would be doing today, I would never have thought this. Once Upon a time I dreamt that a year after graduating from Columbia Law School, I would be establishing myself in some high power law firm. Or better yet, I could have been on my way to being the top advocate for a worthy cause. Never in a million years would I have thought I would ever be a Princess. And now I'm standing here on the balcony of this beautiful place overlooking a vast and beautiful sea and land that is my responsibility. And I am a few days away from the biggest day of my life; My wedding day.

And yet, I'm so conflicted inside. That's right conflicted. Because the man I'm marrying isn't the man I'm in love with. Sure I love him as a friend. But like my father and his parents before him, I have to think of my country first. It seems strange to write this down in a private diary, that won't be private once I'm gone. But it's important for the future heirs to the throne to know the whole truth about what it means to sacrifice for the love of one's nation. In fact it was reading my father's journals and reading about the sacrifices he and my mother made for the Crown and for the Nation of Patricia, that has gotten me through this. And so I write the truth in my diary. My heart will always belong to my one true love. As I let go, I have to believe that the love I have now for Patricia will sustain me. ~

 

A cool breeze coming off the sea caused her to shudder and pull at the silk material of her robe. Abbie put down her pen and turned the pages back to her very first entrance in the journal and reflected on how it had all started. She hardly recognized the 23 year old in her final year of law school. She smiled as she sat on the balcony. The sky was dark and littered with stars, and the only sound to be heard was the crashing of waves against the rocky shore followed by the soft sound of the wind. The breeze created was cathartic and so soothing, A single light from the balcony lamp was her company as she read her own words and enjoyed the night. Abbie felt as if she could stay right here forever.

"Abbie?" Ichabod's soft deep voice echoed in the night.

Abbie felt her heart skip in her chest as she stood from the stone bench she was sitting on and turned to him. A strange nervousness swept through her body when she saw his figure standing in the glass double door way.

"Crane what are you doing here?" She asked catching her breath as he cleared the distance between them.

"I thought I might see how you are faring this eve." He swallowed hard as he got a good look at her gorgeous figure in the tiny little nighty. "What are you doing out here alone, Treasure?"

Abbie's heart was now pounding as she held her journal. She should have told him that he couldn't call her that anymore, but she longed to hear his voice say it again and again. "I was just reading back on my first entry over a year ago. It's strange how we got here."

She looked down now, remembering made her sad. She felt her heart breaking all over again.

"How did we get here, Treasure," Ichabod asked as he cupped her chin and tenderly brushed his thumb across her cheek. He was losing her. And every minute that passed now felt as if he were marching to his death. His voice was thick with desperation, "How can we fix this?"

Abbie wasn't sure where it had all gone so wrong. That was probably because it wasn't one thing, but a series of events that brought them to this moment. "If only we could go back."

 

 

1 ~The Break  


~ Dear Diary,

This is weird because, well, I'm writing my life down in a book that someone might read one day. But I guess that's the point right. I really hope I'm doing this right. I guess I should begin with how this whole thing started. I have to admit this has been the craziest week of my life. And to think it all started with Spring Break. ~

 

~o~

  


"It's about time you showed, Abbie." Laurel rolled her eyes as Abbie walked into the apartment. "Our Uber will be here in twenty minutes. I've scheduled all four of us for full body waxes at five."

Abbie and her other roommate Shelby grumbled.

"Can't we just shave like we always do?" Shelby asked as she pulled her pale blond locks up into a ponytail.

"I'm not having you girls hanging around me looking like hairy beasts," Laurel was almost task master stern. "We are going to be the hottest bitches on the beach."

"Come on girls," Michaela, folded her arms. "We all agreed that if Laurel's daddy would foot the bill, we would concede to a few of her special requests. Just remember girls... We're going to the Bahamas!"

The girls all squealed. That was just the boost they needed.

The wax wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, but it also wasn't the worst. Laurel and Michaela sat in the lounge chair flipping through magazines in the private room. They insisted on Abbie and Shelby going first so that they wouldn't back out. Poor Shelby was struggling as her over sensitive skin pinked.

"Ugh... I swear I'm never doing this again," Shelby whined.

"You'll be thanking me when you're in that microscopic bikini you bought. Especially if you plan on getting laid," Laurel grinned as she looked up from her magazine.

"You make a good point. Ouch," Shelby grumbled while Abbie chuckled. Shelby shot her a side eye. "Not like you're getting any while we're away."

"Hey, virgin doesn't mean I can't get a little something," Abbie rolled her eyes.

"That's true," Laurel licked her lips with a tease. "We all know Abbie knows her way around the D."

"Speaking of Dicks... what about Danny?" Michaela asked.

"Ugh... " Abbie groaned as she remembered their argument the night before. Michaela was the only one that Abbie told about it, hence the less than favorable question.

~o~  
~Abbie and Daniel were in his apartment getting some last minute studying done. He wanted to relax while she was trying to study. And by relax, what he wanted a quick hook up. They were sitting on his bed, scrolling through page after page of notes, when Daniel started feeling up her leg.

"Trying to study here," Abbie hardly looked up, giving him a half grin.

"You know all this stuff like the back of your hand. You're going to ace your midterms, baby." His hand drifted up her shirt, tugging away her bra to fondle her nipple. "We are the next power couple. The next Barack and Michelle."

That made Abbie smile. "And after you serve your eight years I'll run for senate or governor," Abbie smiled. She'd already come to terms with the fact that being born in another country meant she couldn't be the first female president.

"You do know what turns me on," Daniel kissed her.

"Maybe you'd like for me to be a Supreme Court Judge," Abbie purred.

"Oh, yes your honor!" Danny said with emphasis as he pushed his books to the side and started kissing her neck. He slid his hands up between her thighs, and applied just the right amount of pressure to get her heated. "I think we need a break. And I was thinking tonight, we could make things official between us."

He pulled out a condom. Abbie rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Danny you know I'm not putting out."

"Really," Daniel pouted. "I heard your girlfriend Laurel talking about your trip... how it's going to be nothing but drinks and dudes."

"She actually said drinks and di... never mind. Is that why you're in such a hurry all of a sudden? You want to lock it down before I take my trip?"

"Well it's not all of a sudden, Abs. If it were up to me, we'd have been fucking a long time ago. We are adults. Normal adults who are in a relationship have sex."

"Danny you know I'm not trying to have sex right now. Not until I have my life together and at least a ring on my finger."

"Come on Abs. We are almost done with our last year of law school. I think we are pretty close to having our lives exactly where we want them," he griped.

"No. Can we drop this already?"

"Fine!" Danny could see she was tense now, and kissed her to get her to relax again.

It worked. Daniel was fine as hell and had a way of getting to her. He slipped his hand between her thighs again, gently rubbing, until he heard the soft moan escape her lips. Now that he had her turned on again, he removed his hand from between her legs and unzipped his pants. He placed her hand on his cock, pressing until she started stroking him. He was getting nice and hard now.

He pulled out of the kiss shifting himself up a little on the bed, kissing Abbie's cheek and forehead; coaxing her to kiss his neck and chest. When she didn't go any lower, he gently put his hand on her head, hoping she'd take the hint and keep going down.

"I love you way your lips feel on my body, baby," Daniel's deep sexy voice purred.

Abbie twisted so his hand wasn't on her head and adjusted up to kiss him on the mouth again. She would have happily gone down on him, but he seemed to refuse to do the same for her. And she was tired of this song and dance. He'd feel her up for a minute then expect her to give him blow job or a hand job, but he never went down on her after. She removed her hand from his now throbbing cock, and rubbed his chest instead. This time if he wanted her to go down on him, he'd have to go down on her first.

But her going the opposite direction only aggravated Daniel. He pulled away from her kiss. "Can you at least, you know. Give me a little something. I'm horny as hell."

"You're seriously asking for a blow job?"

"Or at least finish the hand job." Daniel put her hand back on his cock, but Abbie immediately pulled her hand away. "Damn Abbie. It's like being in middle school. This is some straight up bull..."

"You know what?" Abbie gathered her papers. "You can take care of yourself. I'm out of here."

"Fine. I'm done waiting on you. I'm a grown ass man! I'm not putting up with this fucking tease shit anymore!" He swore a few more times as she put on her jacket and opened the door.

"Come back when you’re ready to be with a man. When you're done with having some seventh grade childish excuse for a damn relationship."

He didn't mean it. But when he got really frustrated he had a tendency to lash out. He was hard and now being left to finish himself and that really pissed him off. He figured it would blow over like all their blow ups eventually did, and maybe next time she'd stop with the childish none sense and give him what he wanted.

 

**

"Danny is all about Danny," Abbie sighed as she got up from her waxing. "I'm going to have a good time without him."

"That's my girl," Laurel grinned mischievously.

"They're not done," Shelby mocked. "He'll be back with that cute smile and sweet talk, and they'll be right back at it again."

Abbie knew Shelby was probably right. She knew she shouldn't put up with Daniel treating her so badly. "Not this time," Abbie was determined. She was done.

 

~o~

 

The girls hit the ground running once they arrived in the Bahamas. They checked into the hotel and immediately hit the beach. The guys were hot, as the girls laid out and checked them out. Laurel and Shelby tanned in the sun while Michaela and Abbie sat under an umbrella. Sunglasses on, they spent several hours just watching half naked twenty something men breeze by. Of course they got many looks and hit on by several guys. They were invited to a couple of parties too. But this was their first day and they were determined not to get saddled with the first group of good looking guys they met.

 

The sun was going down and the drinks were flowing at the hotel beach club. The girls changed and headed down to party, and were making the most of every minute. First they did shots. Then they danced. And there was no shortage of guys to dance with.

They snapped selfie's, posting them on their social media, careful not to put anything incriminating up. They were close to graduating after all.

As Abbie danced she started receiving text after text from Daniel.

-I'm sorry.

-Text me back, baby.

-I love you girl.

-Why aren't you texting me back or taking my calls?

-Who are those jerks you're dancing with?

-If you screw some loser while you're gone, don't come crawling back to me.

Finally Abbie turned her phone off. She was in the Bahamas to have fun and let loose. Daniel was not going to ruin it for her.

She had a really hot light skin guy grinding up on her from the front and a buff blond behind her. Michaela and Laurel joined in.

"Abbie, if you lose your virginity in a drunken one night stand, I will kick your ass." Michaela was only half joking.

"Well I say go for it Abs!" Laurel was definitely the bad influence. "You only live once, baby!"

 

~O~

2 ~ Changes

What was that pounding? Was it just her head or something else? For a moment Abbie wasn't sure. She opened her eyes just a peek to see the sun beaming through the sliding glass door of her hotel room balcony.

There was the pounding again.

As much as her head was killing her, she knew now it was the door.

"Coming," she grumbled, getting up from the sofa. The guys that she and her roommates had been dancing with were sleeping in various places in the hotel suite. At least she still had her clothes on, so that was good. She stumbled over one of them as she made her way to the door.

Shelby came out of the bedroom, hung over and grouchy. "Who's banging on the door?"

"I don't know," Abbie moaned as she dragged herself to the door. "It’s probably housekeeping."

She opened it just a crack leaving the latch attached, and rubbed her eyes to focus. There at the door stood a woman in her fifties, Abbie guessed. She had Carmel colored skin with thick dark hair pulled back neatly in a bun. Her make-up was perfectly done, and the Chanel suite was out of place for the beach. But what really caught Abbie off guard were the three security guards in black suites and with ear pieces that surrounded her.

"Can I help you?" Abbie asked, trying not to be cranky from the hangover.

"Yes, I'm looking for Miss Grace Mills," the woman spoke with a lovely accent.

"Yea, that's me. And you are?"

"Hello Grace. I am Queen Leena Millano of Patricia. I am your step mother and I need to speak with you about a most serious matter."

"Hold on," Abbie shook her head, as she closed the door and undid the latch. The few seconds gave her a moment to try and process what this woman was saying.

Abbie opened the door and looked the woman and her security team over. "You're my step mother, you say... and you’re a Queen?"

"Yes. Queen of Patricia. Perhaps we could speak in private."

Abbie looked back at Shelby and now Michaela who just emerged from one of the rooms. "Am I being punked? Where's Laurel? Is she behind this?"

Both Michaela and Shelby shook their heads innocently.

"I don't know anything about this," Michaela assured her.

"I can assure you, that you are not being... punked. I flew into New York yesterday to meet with your mother. You're mother and I have been attempting to reach you all night."

Abbie grabbed her phone and turned it on. Sure enough she had a dozen missed calls from her mom and several texts asking her to call. She immediately called her mother while Shelby and Michaela cleared the passed out guys from the living room of the suite.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Hey, sweetie, I was trying to call you. Is Leena there?"

"Yeah..." Abbie was still pretty unsure about trusting this stranger.

"Leena is married to your biological father."

"I couldn't care less about my sperm donor dad, so why is she here?"

"Abbie, he's sick... He has cancer," Laurie hated to drop the bad news over the phone. "Please go with Leena and listen to what she has to say. Then afterwards call me and I'll answer any questions you have."

"Fine..." Abbie let out a sigh as she hung up. She was desperate to know what was going on but this was hardly the place to have this discussion. "So you're really a Queen?"

"Yes I am, and you are a Princess."

"Get out!" Abbie was stunned.

Leena was a bit taken aback, "I will leave if you insist..."

"Um that's just an expression your highness," the younger security guard Luke spoke up. "It means she's surprised."

 

"Yeah... sorry," Abbie rubbed her temple and thought for a minute. "I didn't mean that you had to leave. But this might not be the best place for us to talk."

"Perhaps you're right," Leena looked around as Abbie's friends kept their distance and eves dropped. "I'm staying at a private beach house. Why don't you... Um... Freshen up and I will have a driver pick you up for tea. We can talk then. And please tell your friends not to mention this. My assistant Ruby will have privacy papers for them to sign."

"Ok, sure..." Abbie rubbed her temple as if rubbing away the headache. Security guards... Privacy papers... This was for real.

 

~o~

3 ~ The Rest of the Story  
Abbie got dressed and reluctantly went with the security guard that the Queen left behind. His name was Luke. He was cute but all serious and straight faced. He wouldn't even make small talk as he sat her in the back seat of the car, then went to the front with the driver.

Abbie's jaw dropped when she saw the private beach house. It was stunning. She was escorted onto the balcony with an ocean view. The table was beautifully set with lemon tarts and fresh fruit.

"Thank you for coming Grace," Leena extended her arm for Abbie to sit. A servant poured their tea and fixed them each a tray of treats.

"What should I call you?" Abbie asked with all seriousness. "Should I say your Highness or Majesty?"

"No not to me. Your rank is actually higher than mine. "In private like now, you can call me Leena. In Public you can call me Stepmother or Queen. It's your title that needs to be worked out."

"So if you're a Queen, why did you come all this way to tell me my dad is sick?"

"Because, we didn't think a phone call was appropriate. The King would like for you to come back to Patricia with me and meet him."

"Wow... It's so weird that my dad is a King?" Abbie was coming to grips with her new reality. "But why does he care to meet me now. If he's feeling guilty, tell him I'm fine."

"Grace..."

"It's Abbie."

"Abbie, you're father has always cared about you. He loved you very much. He and your mother made a choice, because they wanted what was best for you. He made sure you went to the best Private Schools and made sure you had enough money to attend Columbia University and Columbia Law School."

"I know," Abbie tried to be casual, as if it never bothered her. "Mom never made it a secret that he was helping financially. But clearly money wasn't an issue and it kept me away from him. I guess I didn’t quite fit the image he wanted to portray as King."

"You are so wrong Abbie," Leena put down her tea and spoke very seriously. "You see, your mother and Victor met while she was a young up and coming designer in NY. He was attending Columbia University in the late eighties. They had a whirlwind romance for a few months then got married on a whim. After three months of marriage Victor's older brother Alfonso was tragically killed in a plane crash. The family needed Victor to step up as heir but the future king by law had to marry someone within a noble blood line and preferably a blood link to Patricia. If the current king died without an heir, the Monarch would die and the Millano lands and properties would be forfeit to the government."

Abbie listened intently. She'd only heard a small part of the story from her mother.

"Laurie made the decision to let Victor go and the church granted an annulment. A couple of weeks later Laurie found out she was pregnant." Leena continued, "As the primary heir to the throne, You would have been raised under a strict regime; nannies from birth, foreign language studies starting at age 3, tutoring and etiquette training by age 5, then boarding schools abroad by age 7. You would have spent holidays and one month in the summer with your parents, and the rest of the summer traveling abroad."

"Laurie did not want that life for you, Abbie. So Victor decided to let her raise you. Only a very few people knew about her pregnancy. She stayed in Patricia until you were born, to be cared for properly and because if Victor had no more children you had a right to be heir if you chose. They decided when you turned twenty-five, after you finished college and lived a good fulfilled youth, they would tell you the truth so that you could prepare to potentially be Queen."

"But I'm only twenty-three. I'm turning twenty-four next month. Why are you telling me now?" Abbie asked. The sorrowful expression on Leena's face answered her question. "He's dying?"

"I'm afraid so," the queen was honest. "He wants to meet you before it's too late. And Abbie, if he passes, you will need to take the throne by your twenty-fifth birthday."

"Wait, what?" Abbie's jaw dropped. "Look, I don't mind meeting the guy, but I'm not taking the throne. You're the Queen. You can keep being the Queen."

"No. I am the Queen by marriage not by birth. You are the last living heir to the throne. If you do not take the throne, everything that is the Millano estate will be lost."

 

~o~

 

This wasn't exactly how Abbie had planned to spend her Spring break. She was now on a private jet with a woman she didn't know; the woman who was married to her dad.

"So what's your story?" Abbie asked as she sat across from Leena. "How'd you and my dad end up together?"

"My mother was Patrician nobility. My father was a Prince... one of many from the UAE. Victor and I met when we were kids when I summered in Patricia. "

"So you were young loves."

"Not quite. Your father wasn't quite my type. We were very good friends. But I was in love with another... It was an unacceptable match."

"Because he wasn't a royal, like my mom wasn't?"

"No. Because even if she was from a noble family, my father would never accept that I loved her. When the love affair was exposed, my family offered her some money to leave Patricia and go to the states. She resisted at first. But they threatened that if she stayed in Patricia, I would be taken back to the UAE and locked away. So she left."

Leena paused for a moment. It wasn’t easy to reveal that about herself. Very few people knew her story. "Our families had always hoped for an advantageous marriage between Victor and myself, so we wed as friends after we both had our hearts broken."

"Oh... I see. I'm sorry." Abbie realized she'd opened a can of worms. "So you and my dad don't love each other?"

"We love each other very much. We have a deep friendship... He's my best friend," Leena had a soft smile that faded. "I can't imagine my life without him."

She became a little misty eyed but quickly recovered, straight back and straight faced. "I should check with my personal assistant to make sure things are fine back at the Palace. You should get some sleep. It will be morning when we arrive."

Leena got up and joined her PA Ruby in a private corner of the jet to talk. As she snuggled up in the plush seat, Abbie had to wonder what she was getting into. She had no idea just how much her life was about to change.

~o~

 

  


4 ~ Welcome to Patricia ~

A few hours later they were over the Mediterranean Sea flying into the Island nation of Patricia. Well it was actually an Archipelago, nestled almost directly between Libya, Greece and Italy. They landed at the military airport in San Sebastian, on the west side of the main Island, just as the sun was coming up. They then drove up the west coast, heading to one of the Palaces in Bonita Milliana. The landscape was beautiful as they drove north. The sea was on one side and a beautiful mountain range was on the other. The hillsides were littered with vineyards and fields of flowers.

"It's so beautiful here," Abbie mused. "What are they growing?"

"Those are orange trees," the Queen pointed out. "Patricia has a heavy agricultural economy. Our citrus fruits have unique large size and sweetness due to the climate. We grow Oranges, Grapefruit, wild berries, grapes and olives. We sell fresh fruit and manufacture wine and olive oil. We also have a large fishing community, as well as strong husbandry community for sheep and cattle..."

Leena paused realizing she had accidentally slipped into diplomat mode. She hoped that Abbie would take an interest in Patricia, but now was not the time to push. "I am so sorry about that."

"It's fine," Abbie shifted awkwardly in her seat. It was Sunday morning and Abbie couldn't believe that this was how she was spending the second day of her Spring Break; meting her father.

"Don't be nervous," Leena gave her a reassuring smile. "You're father has been waiting almost twenty four years to see you again."

They drove up the coast to the Region called Bonita Milliana. Soon Abbie saw the palace in the distance. It was huge and old world, just as Abbie had pictured in her mind; big and beautiful. The castle was white stone with a gorgeous wrap around balcony. Its position was perfect on a cliff overlooking the Sea.

"This is your father's favorite of all the Millano castles and houses." The Queen told her. "It's simply called Castellobell. It is so peaceful and calm here. Not like the Palace at the Capitol."

"How many homes does he have?"

"There is one in nine of the eleven regions. Paulo has two."

"That seems a bit excessive don't you think?"

"The diplomatic answer is to say these homes are necessary to maintain a positive presence amongst the people. Each community needs to feel that their needs and concerns are understood by their king." Leena gave Abbie a slick grin. "However the real answer is yes. It is quite excessive."

Abbie let out a soft laugh. In fairy tales and stories, the stepmother and Queen were always evil. But Leena was not at all. Abbie found herself really liking the queen despite the fact that they had kept all these secrets from her.

Abbie was shown to a room, where she had time to rest a bit and freshen up. It was lovely, grand even, and had the most beautiful aroma. A servant brought a dress for her to change into.

"It's ok. I have my own things," Abbie told her as she unzipped her suitcase.

"I am so sorry miss but the Queen insisted."

Abbie let out a sigh and looked the dress over. It was a cute sun dress by a top designer. Her mother was in the industry so Abbie knew the dress cost a fortune. She wasn't used to wearing designer clothes unless it was made for her by her mom. This was a treat.

She also wasn't used to having someone help her get dressed. She could have managed easily on her own, but figured, maybe they didn't want her to mess up the dress.

"Do you know what that scent is?" Abbie asked the young woman dressing her.

"Yes miss. That is the Iris." she pointed to the pretty pink flowers in the vase. "They grow wild all over Patricia. We pick them and make potpourri. And they are so lovely that the queen insists on fresh cut Irises set out daily."

The servant retrieved a pair of low heel sandals for Abbie to slip on. "There, you are all done. You look lovely Miss."

"How did they know my sizes?"

"The Queen spoke with your mother and had these delivered for you last night. If you need anything at all, just ask."

 

~o~

 

"I'm not going to meet my daughter in a wheel chair," Victor insisted.

"Well I'm not going to let you pass out from over exerting yourself," Leena threw up her hands. "Ruby will you talk some sense into him?"

Victor's assistant Petro stepped away looking at Ruby, happy to be left out of this decision.

"I don't want to see the King pass out either," Ruby started and Leena gave her husband the 'I told you so' look. "However," Ruby continued, "I can understand the Kings position. We don't put him in a wheel chair to greet the public. His Highness is meeting his daughter for the first time."

Leena folded her arms and looked sternly at Victor and Ruby, the two people she loved most in the world. "You two always take each other's side against me. Fine. At least use a walking stick."

 

~o~

5 ~ Father Daughter Bond ~

Leena Ruby and Petro carefully walked the king to the Drawing room. His tall stature made it so he towered over all of them, and if he did stumble it might take all of them to catch him. He did well with the walking stick and had the butler send for Abbie. 

"I want to stand when I meet her," Victor told the ladies.

Petro helped him steady himself then stood aside so the King could hold his own.

The butler opened the door and escorted Abbie in. Victors face lit up when he saw the petite young woman with her mother's absolutely beautiful smile, and his eyes.

Abbie was a bit stunned. He was a very tall man. Light skinned by her standards with a bit of a Mediterranean look about him. He had light brown eyes and dark wavy hair. He looked a bit slim, but Abbie hardly thought he looked like a man on his death bed. 

"My Lord," Leena went to Abbie and walked her up to Victor. "This is your daughter, Grace Abigail Mills." She turned to Abbie. "This is your father King Victor Edward Millano the 2nd."

"It is so wonderful to meet you, Grace." The king cupped one of her tiny hands in his.

"Please call me Abbie," she smiled.

They sat down and made small talk at first, but soon things turned serious. Victor wanted to know about her childhood from her perspective. She told him stories about growing up in Small town Sleepy Hollow and occasionally sneaking off to the City with her friends, and how her mom put her own life on hold to raise her.

"How is you're mother?" Victor asked. "We have spoken on a few occasions but usually all about you."

"She's doing well. Since I left for college, she's been able to focus on her career as a fashion designer. The past two years have been really good." Abbie pulled her cellphone out and showed him a picture of Laurie.

"My goodness, she is as lovely as ever," Victors voice and eyes softened. "You have her smile."

"I know," Abbie took the phone. I’m three inches shorter than her. I think that’s why I’m surprised you’re so tall.”

“Don’t be surprised. My mother was shorter than you. She was 5’ even. My father was 6’ 2”. She was a spit fire, ball of energy and a force to be reckoned with. This was her favorite home. It’s probably why it’s my favorite as well.”

Abbie appreciated how open he was being. He was really easy to talk to. “I love it here. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Victor laughed out loud. “You’re mother said the exact same thing the first time she ever came here.”

“Oh,” Abbie smiled. “It hadn’t dawned on me that she’d seen all of this before.”

“You should invite her to come for a visit,” Victor offered. "I hope she won't mind if you stay in Patricia for a while."

Abbie gave Victor a curious look before catching herself.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing the look.

"It's just that... I don't want to sound insensitive, and please take this as a compliment... But you look so healthy. Leena made it seem as if I needed to come right away."

Leena and Victor looked at each other, the way that married couples do when they are having a silent conversation. Leena then nodded and turned to Abbie.

"Two years ago, your father was diagnosed with lung cancer. He underwent radiation and then had a lung transplant."

"I'm no expert but aren't lung transplants rarely done for people with lung cancer?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, for normal people, but Victor is a King," Leena reminded her. "We considered telling you then, but you were a year into law school and we decided to wait and see how the transplant went. Everything seemed to be going well. Your father was in remission... until a few weeks ago. The King began experiencing headaches, muscle fatigue, and recently difficulty breathing. Testing revealed the cancer has returned, and it has spread to his brain and lymph nodes as well as the healthy lung."

"Oh, god... I'm so sorry." Abbie hated to ask, "What’s the prognosis?"

"Without treatment... I have two months at the most. I have not been treated yet, hence the full head of hair," Victor tried to lighten the now heavy mood. "But I go to Sweden in the morning to begin a new treatment."

"We are hoping you will stay in Patricia... Get to know the land and your people." Leena looked hopeful.

"I... I have school. It's my last semester at Columbia Law. It's very important to me that I finish."

"It is important to us too," Victor assured her. "I went to Columbia as well. I was so proud when your mother told me it was your first choice. And then when you decided to go to Law School there, I could not have been more proud."

"You've really been following my education?"

"Of course," Victor nodded. "I wanted to be sure you were ready when the time came. I just had hoped it would not be so soon."

"I'll stay during my Spring break, but I really do need to finish the Semester and graduate. I can come back... Maybe in April for my birthday it's during Easter break."

Leena and Victor both looked at each other and nodded. "That would be wonderful."

~o~

 

6 ~ What Comes Next ~

Leena and the King needed to leave first thing Monday morning for Sweden. They'd be gone for at least three days, but they hoped to be back well before Abbie had to leave on Sunday to go back to school.

The Queen granted them access to any of the Millano homes except for the Palace and mansion at the capital in Paulo. There were way too many dignitaries and members of parliament there. They did not need to know how sick the king was yet. For tonight Abbie would stay at Castellobell. Leena sat on the edge of the guest bed with Abbie going over everything very carefully with her.

"Abbie, for political reasons it's important that you don't tell anyone who you are. If the media gets ahold of this it could cause a lot of un wanted stress for your father," the Queen explained. And the political fallout could be disastrous. Avoid the palace and the mansion at the Capitol, because they are open for members of the nobility and Parliament to use."

Abbie nodded still in shock that this was her reality. In some ways it was as if she were going through the motions of a dream. And she wasn't sure yet if it was a good dream or the beginnings of a nightmare.

"I know we've swooped in and kind of turned your life upside down," Leena could read the stress on Abbie's young face.

"Yeah... Something like that," Abbie admitted. "But I have a feeling you guys have had a hand in my life all along."

"Is there anything on your mind?"

"I worked really hard to get into Columbia and then into Columbia Law. But I always questioned in my mind, how I made the cut."

"You're an incredibly smart young woman Abbie. You deserved your spot at Columbia Law."

"But did I get it because I earned it or because of my father."

"I admit that your father would have made sure you got into any school you wanted. But you should never underestimate yourself and your accomplishments. We believe you are perfectly capable of handling the road ahead."

"I'm pretty freaked out that you guys seem to think I can run a country when I can't even get myself into Law school," Abbie grumbled.

"That is not exactly true Abbie..."

"But it is." Abbie looked away shaking her head. "I've been studying law and political science to help the fight for equality against privilege... And I've been a benefactor of it this whole time. I didn't have to study hard and bust my ass get into school. I would've been handed a spot anyway."

"But you did work hard Abbie. You should never diminish everything that you've accomplished," Leena gave her hand a friendly pat. "Do not ever think otherwise."

"I don't know if I can handle this. Do you have a backup plan in case things don't work out with me?"

"Abbie, this is where you are meant to be. You were born for greatness. Take a few days to think it over. Patricia is beautiful. I think you will fall in love with her."

 

To Be Continued

~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have my little fan cast. The only one I left off is Stacker Pentecost who will be a bad ass security guard. I had to find some friends/roommates for Abbie since the show didn't really do well at providing us with people who were her close friends. 


	2. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has one job: Protect the Princess. But Abbie's independent nature and a chance meeting with a handsome stranger doesn't make his job an easy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments. It helps so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you all like it I have lots more to come.

Ch2 A Day To Remember

 

1~ The Body Guard

Abbie woke up early the next morning, despite the jetlag. She had a feeling it was going to catch up with her if she didn’t fix her sleep schedule. But as much as she tried there was no going back to sleep. She managed to slip out of her room and creep by a servant just as the sun was coming up. She wanted some alone time without anyone following her around or telling her what she needed to do.

It took her a good twenty minutes to find a way outside and on the estate grounds, but she finally felt a touch of freedom. She’d go for a quick walk and slip back in the way she came out. She hadn’t expected it to be quite so chilly, and was regretting only wearing her shorts and a tank top.

She followed a little stone path to what she thought might be a patio. But when she passed the hedges, she was met by shower of water. She was so startled she yelped and almost fell into the hedges.

“Oh my god, Princess! I am so sorry!” Luke exclaimed putting down the water hose and running to her aid with a towel.

He had awakened early to pick a vehicle and personally detail it for their sightseeing trip. The last thing he was expecting was for her to pop up, especially not dressed. As he toweled her off there was no way to miss the fact that her soaking wet top was now completely see through. He paused gawking just a bit before catching himself.  
“I’m so sorry…” he said again. “I… I should get you something. He already had his T-shirt off and Abbie was just noticing for the first time how built he was. He couldn’t have been taller than 5’9” but she could tell he probably worked out every day.

She bit her lip and shook her head forcing any unmentionable thoughts away as he hurried back with his shirt. His eyes were averted from looking directly at her, and that when she realized her wet top was hiding nothing.

“Thanks,” She took the shirt and ducked behind the hedges to change. “That was a little embarrassing,” she called out.

“I wasn’t expecting you. You should be with the servants getting dressed for breakfast. The king leaves in an hour.”

Abbie came out of the bushes with his shirt on, looking way to sexy. She was taking his breath away, and that was not good. Luke did his best to keep his facial expressions and demeanor completely professional, but there was no denying he thought she was stunning.

“I just wanted a morning walk alone before starting the day. It’s like there’s no privacy.”

“You are the Princess if you want the servants to leave tell them. They have to listen to you.” Luke informed her.  
“Thanks,” Abbie smiled then gave him a curious look. “Why are you washing the car? Don’t they have servants for that?” Abbie asked.

“They do have footmen to take care of such things... But I enjoy washing the car. It’s cathartic… if that makes sense.”

“It does,” Abbie nodded. “Back home in Sleepy Hollow, we had this little yard. But I enjoyed mowing and watering the plants. Most of my friends hated doing yard work.”

Luke smiled for a second before catching himself and going back to straight face all business. Abbie was quick to notice.

“Hey, if we have to spend a few days together, you need to relax. We can make this fun.”

“Yes, of course, Princess.”

“And you can’t call me Princess. It’s just Abbie.”

~o~

 

It was a strange farewell in the morning for Abbie. She'd only known Leena since Saturday morning and then her father she met yesterday. But they were standing at the driveway seeing her off as if she was the child they raised, who is heading off on a trip or off to college. There was a lot of double checking to ensure she had everything she needed, exchanging numbers. Abbie was a bit overwhelmed.

She gave them both hugs, Victor not parting until he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. With that done, she waved goodbye as Luke opened the car door for her.

"I'm riding shotgun," Abbie said to Luke, who gave her a questioning look. "Meaning I'm riding up front not in the back."

Luke nodded while Abbie hopped into the dark silver Mercedes convertible.

Leena and Victor watched as she drove off and the black town car arrived for the King.

"How did you're talk go last night?" He asked her.

"It's a lot we are putting on her all at once. But I believe she will come around."

~O~

 

Luke had the top up as the pair drove down the east coast of Patricia's largest Island. It was to be a four hour drive from Bonita Milliana at the northern tip to Paulo on the southern end. 

Luke wore his sunglasses, and kept trying not to glance down at her legs. She wore a comfortable loose fitted short sleeved green shirt, and an impossibly short blue mini skirt. She was all legs, sunk down in the bucket seat of the Mercedes.

Abbie flipped through the few radio stations hoping to find something modern and in English but there was nothing.

“If you’re not interested in the Patrician music, there will be English speaking stations and American music as we get closer to the city,” Luke told her flatly and kept his eyes straight ahead.

“I’m sorry you’re being saddled with babysitting duty,” Abbie said as Luke sat stone faced beside her. He seemed way too serious to be enjoying himself.

“It’s my honor and privilege,” Luke assured her. 

“Being my babysitter? I think you’re just saying that to be nice. You look miserable.” Abbie shifted in her seat.

Luke realized that she was unhappy, probably boarded and likely felt like a nuisance. And that was the last thing he wanted.

“This isn’t babysitting. I’ve been training for this my whole life. I come from a strong military family. My father is a General and my Uncle is Head of Royal Security Guard. I’ve just been tasked with the second most important security job in this Nation; protecting our Princess and future Sovereign. So if I seem a bit serious, please do not take offense. It’s just that you are very important to me… to all of us I mean.”

“Wow… I didn’t realize.” Abbie sighed, then paused for a minute. “I feel bad if this is really boring for you. So how about you drop me off somewhere that I can hang out and have some fun. It doesn’t have to be too crazy. I know how to behave. Then you can pick me up when the King and Queen get back. This is my last Spring break and I want to party.”

“I can’t let you wander around Patricia alone…”

“You have to do what I say, right. So I’m telling you to take a few days off so I can enjoy my last chance to party before real life settles in.”

Luke shook his head. This girl was going to get him fired… or worse. He realized he was going to have to loosen up, or she was going to bolt.

“Well, since I have to do whatever you tell me; if you want fun… I’ll try my best to make this fun.”

“You can start by smiling,” Abbie gave him a look. “Or at least try not to look like you want to punch something.”

Luke relaxed and smiled. “Is it that bad?”

“You look pretty mean,” Abbie didn’t lie as she let out a little chuckle. “But you have a nice smile. It’s very handsome.”

Luke was flattered but didn’t know how to take the compliment. Instead, he changed the subject. “I know a place we can go and meet some of the locals and have some really good food.”

“Sounds great,” Abbie seemed pleased. 

“And one more thing,” Luke pulled the car over and let the top on the convertible down. Abbie took a deep breath, absorbing the fresh air and sense of freedom. 

“Ok, now you plug in your phone, and we can listen to whatever music you like.” Then off they went down the highway.

Abbie was all smiles now as the wind gently whipped at her hair. She sang out loud as they drove, sometimes dancing in her seat. 

Keeping a straight face now was impossible, even if Luke wanted to. Her voice was so pretty, he couldn’t help but smile.

 

So the four hour drive was now taking a detour as the two stopped in the fishing town of Salta for lunch.

Luke took her to one of his favorite restaurants to meet the local people and get a taste of what the island nation had to offer. At the small family restaurant, they dined on shrimp and Dola, which were grape leaves stuffed with shrimp, rice and vegetables. It was so good, Abbie had to stop herself from over eating. And the owner was thrilled that's beloved the food.

 

 

The people were beautiful, most were similar in completion to her father with light Carmel colored skin some having an olive tint to it, much like you might expect to see in southern Italy or the Middle East. But the people were a vast range of colors from very white to very, very dark brown. Abbie could hear many languages being spoken in the village but almost everyone spoke a form of Italian and English. The people were very friendly and welcoming to her as a newcomer, and Abbie took to them right away.

Luke caught her eyeing a cute little charm in one of the shops, and couldn’t resist buying it while she was preoccupied talking with one of the locals. He couldn’t actually give it to her as a gift. That would be inappropriate. But he had a feeling that with her ‘need to be free’ nature, the charm might be useful very soon.

"We should get going," Luke finally told her. "We still have a two hour drive until we get to Paulo."

"But I thought we couldn't stay in Paulo. It's the capital." Abbie was concerned. “Leena made it clear that I needed to stay low key.”

"We aren't staying in Paulo. I thought we'd drive by the Palace so you can have a quick look on our way to catch the ferry."

"So we're going to another Island?"

"That's right," Luke gave her a nod. "I know you are missing your spring break, so I thought it might be fun for you to see where and how Patricians party. We are going to Sud Isola to a little party city we locals have nick named Sud Sud."

"They have bars... and dance clubs in Sud Sud?" Abbie's interest was piqued.

"The best," Luke assured her. "In Sud Sud, we don't stop dancing until the sun comes up."

~o~

2 ~Paulo to Sud Sud

Abbie was excited as they finished the drive down to the Capital. It was a much larger city than Salta, but all the buildings going up the seaside cliffs had the same traditional Mediterranean feel. There were many tall buildings from four to even seven stories high and an occasional tower or chapel stood well over most of the buildings. There were no high rises or very modern buildings at all. The traditional aesthetic lent to the cities charm.

Luke drove Abbie by the Capital building which was Adjacent to the Palace and the Judicial building. A block away was the Cathedral. Abbie felt as if she were driving through a post card. Everything was stunning.

By the time they got on the ferry, the sun was setting. Patricia was even more beautiful being seen from the water. The ferry was full of passengers heading to Sud Sud to party. There was a tangible buzz in the air as the Ferry pulled in to port. Abbie never saw a city lit up so beautifully with the array of colors cascading up the hillside. Music coming from the small city could be heard filtering across the water.

This was exciting. It was a Monday night but people were acting as if it were a Friday or Saturday. They passengers were dancing in the streets as soon as they stepped off the Ferry. It was almost impossible for people driving their vehicles off of the ferry and go more than five miles an hour.

"Is it like this every night?" Abbie asked; her smile was beaming.

"No," Luke laughed, absorbing her first timers enthusiasm. "The crowds are twice this size and the music twice as loud on the weekends."

He paid for a parking space and walked her to one of the clubs. "Now I know you want to do more the Americana style dancing, but first you must experience how we dance authentic Patrician, yes?"

"Ok," Abbie grinned excitedly. 

He took her hand as several patrons beckoned them to come in and dance with them.

Once in, they were immediately pulled onto the dance floor. Abbie loved to dance, but this style was new to her. There was no twerking or bumping. It was all smooth and fast footwork. Some of the couples danced so close together, their bodies seemed fused at times as they moved in sync.

Abbie did her best, which was not bad for her first time. Luke was a natural. He took each dance seriously, but kept a close eye on Abbie as several young men eagerly awaited their turn to dance with her.

She noticed two couples in the middle of the dance floor. One was a tall white man with brown hair and blue eyes, dancing with a petite woman with long dark hair. He was a far better dancer than she was, but she did well keeping up.

The other couple, Abbie recognized the guy. He was with the Queens Security team when they picked her up in the Bahamas. She hadn't seen him since Sunday afternoon. He was dancing with a lovely woman who was his equal in skill.

"Hey, I know that guy. He works with you," Abbie was about to point, but Luke shook his head.

He spoke low in her ear. "That's Frank, the Queens top security guard. This is one of the places we go when we are off duty."

"Oh..." Abbie stopped dancing. "I was hoping to get away from all of that for a few days."

"Miss, I promise, he is off duty and here dancing with his wife."

"Ok.” Abbie let out a sigh, not sure if she believed the coincidence. “I'm going to go to the bar and get a drink."

Luke started to follow her, and she stopped him. "By myself, if that's ok. You can still see me. I won't leave the bar."

"As you wish, miss," Luke handed her some money and politely waited. He stood seriously now on by the wall, not taking his eyes off of her. This girl valued her independence, and Luke had a feeling no matter what he did, she would challenge any tightening of the reigns.

~o~

 

3 ~ Sex on the Beach

 

Abbie found a seat at the bar and waved the bartender. "You have Sex on the Beach?"

"Si Signora," the bartender nodded.

Abbie didn't even notice the guy taking a seat next to her, "Un Sessa Sulla Spiaggia."

A minute later the bartender came back with the colorful drink. Abbie and the guy next to her both reached for it, bumping hands.

"Pardon me," Ichabod apologized.

"Sorry," Abbie winced, recognizing him as the dancer with all the smooth moves. "I think I scratched you."

"Tis nothing," Ichabod assured her.

"La bevanda appartiene alla bella signora giovane," the bartender smiled.

"What did he say?" Abbie asked.

"He says the drink belongs to the beautiful young lady," Ichabod conceded the drink to her.

Abbie pulled out the bills in her hand unsure as to how much she should give the bartender.

"It's on me," Ichabod waved to the bartender. “Io paghero.”

"I couldn't really," Abbie attempted to stop them.

"Please, it is our way," Ichabod insisted. "Let it be my apology for nearly absconding with your drink."

"Ok, well... Thanks." Abbie turned her attention to the dancers briskly spinning and gliding across the dance floor.

She her best to pretend not to notices his gorgeous blue eyes and wicked arched brows, which complimented each other. She found it odd that he said our way. He clearly had a British accent, which was far different from most of the locals with their Mediterranean dialect.

A minute later the bartender brought Ichabod's drink, which Abbie pretended not to notice. The next song that played was a song Abbie knew and she quietly sang along as she sipped her drink. Her voice caught the bartender's attention.

"Una Bella voce per una Bella Signora. Sei d'accordo?"

Ichabod smiled and glanced over at Abbie, blissfully singing in her own little world. A beautiful voice for a beautiful lady... Yes he did indeed agree. Ichabod thought for a moment to let it go. There were many beautiful women in Patricia, after all. And she hardly seemed to pay him any mind. But there was something about this girl. She had the prettiest big light brown eyes, and perfect lips. Not to mention her voice... 

"You're accent, is it American?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah," Abbie nodded and went back to watching the dancers. As she sipped her drink she made an odd face. It was very good but something about it was different.

"Are you not enjoying your drink? I could have the bartender make you another." Ichabod offered.

"No, I love Sex on the Beach. It's my favorite," Abbie smiled.

"I have to agree it is very good. It is my favorite as well," Ichabod agreed.

They both tried not to grin at the double play on words.

"This just tastes a little different than what I'm used to... It's sweeter," Abbie smiled. "It tastes better."

"I'm not surprised, sex on the beach s better in Patricia," he smiled and immediately clarified. "The oranges are grown right here as are the wild berries. They don't use cranberries here."

"I see... Well it's really good."

"I'm Iche, by the way," Ichabod held out his hand to greet her.

"Like Ike and Tina... I like the name. I'm Abbie." she smiled taking his extended hand to shake it.

There was a moment when their eyes met as they were holding hands that made Abbie blush. An indescribable feeling came and went in a flash. Ichabod felt it and his eyes softened as her hand slowly slipped out of his hand.

Abbie tried to shake it off and went back to her drink and people watching.

She could tell he was flirting with her, and doing a pretty good job at it, but she had Luke keeping a close eye on her. She didn't need to add anything else to the craziness her life was turning into.

Abbie finished as much as she could then sat the drink down. "Thanks for the drink."

"How about a dance?" Ichabod asked.

"Naw... These dances are out of my league. I think I'm going to hit a different club." She stood up to walk away.

And that's when Ichabod got the full view of her. She had a gorgeous petite frame to match her beautiful face. The loose fitted ruffly plaid green shirt was so pretty on her form. And she had beautiful long legs for her height in that dark blue mini skirt. He could not help but notice she had the nicest ass he'd ever seen on a woman in his life.

Ichabod felt a little panic. There was a good chance that if she walked out that door he might never see her again. And he couldn't let that happen. He stood quickly matching her pace, then stepped in front of her.

"I can't imagine any dance being out of your league." Ichabod held out his hand as if their dancing together was a done deal. "You are far too beautiful for anything or anyone to ever be out of your league. Truth be told, I think it is quite the opposite. You are a treasure among us."

Well damn, Abbie thought. How could she say no to that? She took his hand and he whisked her onto the dance floor.

He was good, very smooth, with his hand firm on her lower back, pressing her into him.

"See, you are a natural," he gave her a sly smile, as he enjoyed having his hands on her perfect form.  
Their bodies began to move as one. She was practically riding and swaying on his thigh as their bodies slowly undulated to the rhythm of the Rumba.

The more intimately they danced the more Ichabod took note of the dark haired young man who kept his eye on her. "You have an admirer."

"Oh that's Luke," Abbie brushed it off.

"Is he your lover?" Ichabod asked judging by how intensely Luke watched her.

"Um... No," Abbie shook her head. Luke was hot, but he was only there because he had to be. Of course Abbie couldn't tell anyone why. "It's my first time in Patricia, so my parents insisted I bring along a um... a tour guide slash body guard."

"Ah... I see," Ichabod nodded. "Then it would be alright if I took you for a walk around Sud Sud. The city is beautiful lit up at night."

Abbie thought about it for a second, the club was getting a little hot from all the dancing and the fresh air would be nice.

"Ok, I just need to let him know. But he might follow us."

"That's fine with me," she didn't know but Ichabod was accustomed to such things. "I'll just tell my friends we are going to take the night air."

Ichabod found his friends Sophie and Abraham. "I've met the most charming young lady. She and I are going for a stroll."

"Uh, huh, just a stroll," Sophie gave him a cautionary look.

"Yes, that is all. Her tour guide is going to be in tow... hopefully at a distance."

"And would Katrina be favorably inclined to you stepping out with another woman?" Abraham asked as he looked Abbie over from a distance. He could certainly see why Ichabod had taken to her.

"Katrina, is no longer a factor in my life. I am a free man. And I have my sights set on someone far better."

The two friends watched as a giddy and determined Ichabod left the club. 

“Should we be worried about him?” Sophie asked.

“No,” Abraham brushed it off. “It’s actually nice to see him doing something normal. He’ll see if she’s into him, and if so, they’ll rent a room, and have a good shag or two.”

“But our Iche doesn’t know what normal is,” Sophie let out a sigh. 

“At least she doesn’t look high or insane like Pandora.” Abraham laughed.

“That’s not funny,” Sophie failed to see the humor. “At least this Abbie girl looks like she’d be fun. HE could use a good lay after two years with the Ice Princess.”

“Katrina is a respectable lady,” he scoffed.

“Maybe so but he said that when he was with her it was like sex with a lamp post.”

“That’s not her fault,” Abe defended her. “After three years of total debauchery with Pandora, I don’t see how he’ll ever know what a normal sex life is.” 

~o~

"We're just going to walk around town," Abbie explained to Luke. "That's all. I just want to see what it's really like here."

"I apologize, Miss. I did not mean to be lax in my duties." Luke tried not to take offense.

"You've been a great guide, and I appreciate you looking out for me. But I know everything I say and do is going to be reported back to the King and Queen."

"I... Well it's just that..."

"It's ok. I get it. It's your job. But I would like to be able to have a conversation that will stay private and isn't going to be narrated."

Luke knew she was in charge. The only person that outranked her was the King, so if she wanted to go, he couldn’t tell her ‘no’. This is why his Uncle said the job would be the most challenging. It was up to him to figure out how to protect someone who was allowed to do whatever she wanted to do.

"Very well...” Luke sighed and rubbed his temple. “But I still have to keep an eye on you."

 

~o~

4 ~ The Evening Air

Luke kept his distance as agreed, as Ichabod walked Abbie down the streets of the own. He talked about Sud Sud and Patricia as if he were born and raised here, but that British accent of his, was throwing her off. They snapped a couple of pics and a selfie for Abbie to post to her friends.

“Ah here, these are the wild berries we use,” Ichabod held her hand as they walked into a shop. “They are all over the islands.” 

He handed the shop keeper some money. She washed some berries and placed them in a small carton, then handed them to Ichabod.

“They look so good,” Abbie licked her lip as Ichabod held up one of the dark red clusters.

“This is Patricia at it’s finest,” he held the berry up to her lips, teasing her just a bit.

But his heart flutters in his chest when she slowly licks it then takes the berry between her lips.

“Mmmm…” She moans softly, eyes closed to take in it’s goodness.

And Ichabod is undone.

Abbie opens her eyes to see his gaze lost in her as if in a momentary transe.

“It’s very good,” she smiles. “What else are you going to show me?”

He manages out of his haze of desire, and takes her hand. “I want to show you everything.”

“How do you know so much about Patricia?”

“This is where I am from,” he said matter of factly.

 

Abbie gave him a curious look. "You don't sound like you're from here."

"I was born here but raised and Educated in England. Every summer that I can remember since I was a small boy was spent here."

"So do you live here now?" Abbie was curious.

"During the summer when I'm not working and when I get long breaks from my job, like this week."

"That's a nice job if you can get summers off and long weeks."

"I'm a professor at Oxford. We are currently on Spring break."

"Oh, so am I," Abbie grinned at the coincidence. “I’m on Spring Break from Columbia.”

"Columbia," Ichabod was instantly impressed. "You look too young to be a teacher. Do you teach or are you a student?"

"I am in my last year of law school." Abbie sighed as they came to a resting spot at the top of a hill. They leaned over the stone railing that overlooked the sea and the town.

"Well, I must say, beautiful and smart," Ichabod mused giving her a charming smile. "With the voice of an angel, and you dance like a dream."

Abbie blushed and looked away with a grin. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, but was determined not to be taken in so easily by his gorgeous blue eyes, "Ok Casanova."

Ichabod laughed. "I'm being very honest. Surely you have droves of men telling you constantly how amazing you are."

Abbie shook her head no.

"Perhaps you have one gentleman or lady caller in particular?" Ichabod really wanted to know if she was single, and into guys.

He hadn't been looking for anything romantic and certainly nothing serious when he happened upon her at the bar that night. But Abbie had him completely smitten. His heart was already pounding and flipping making him more nervous than he would normally be when picking up a girl. But here he was feeling almost giddy just being so close to her.

"Nope, not anymore. And the last guy I dated didn't really tell me I was amazing without it ending up as a compliment to himself as well."

Ichabod let his hand graze over hers and gently brushed back and forth with his thumb. "Then he was truly a foolish man. How could he not appreciate how beautiful you are?"

Um..." Abbie was getting flush from all the compliments. "Well he is a really good looking guy; smart and ambitious. He made sure I knew how lucky I was that he chose me. Eventually I realized that our relationship was always going to be about him. So I walked away."

She looked up at him; brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "What about you?"

“Me?” Ichabod wanted to keep the boring details of his relationship with Katrina to a minimum. She was a mood killer. "I had a long term monogamous relationship that ended before Christmas. I have been single these past three months." 

"Three months is a long time for a handsome guy to be alone. Are you always this successful at picking up girls at bars?"

Ichabod laughed, "heavens no. I haven't picked up a girl in a bar since... Well ever I guess. I partied when I was younger. I met my first serious girlfriend my freshman year at college. That was a disaster that lasted way too long.” 

Ichabod shuddered as he remembered the nightmare of a relationship that had led him down a dark and dangerous path. It had nearly cost him his life ultimately, and he barely broke free of her choke hold on him. It’s likely why the arranged relationship with Katrina appealed to him. She was an ice princess and an absolute bore. There was never an interesting moment. Not even the few occasions they had sex.

“My most recent girlfriend was an arrangement of sorts between family friends who thought we'd make a nice couple. It was fine. But it lacked any real passion and there was no love between us."

Ichabod paused, wanting to get off the subject of Katrina. "But since then, I've been teaching and my weekends are spent volunteering, so no time for picking up girls in bars. And besides, I thought I did quite poorly at picking you up, since you nearly walked away and out of my life. It was the dance that saved me."

"It did," Abbie chuckled. "And your pick up skills aren't so bad. It's just that I wasn't really looking. Last thing I want is another relationship like the one I just had."

"You deserve better, Abbie Mills. You need a man who is deserving of your affections."

"And you think you are?" Abbie found a bit of boldness as her glance went from their hands to his eyes.

"Perhaps you would afford me the opportunity to find out." Ichabod closed the gap between them, now fully holding her tiny hand in his.

A cool breeze swept in from the sea and blew several strands of hair in Abbie's face. She tipped her head and closed her eyes for a moment as Ichabod brushed back the long dark locks. His thumb lingered softly on her cheek, as passionate warmth swelled within him. Abbie

When she looked up, their eyes met, as he leaned in and kissed her. Abbie closed her eyes and just let herself be in the moment. They could almost feel each other’s hearts racing, as it lingered on, his tongue gently tasting her soft plump lips. He was a hell of a kisser, and Abbie was swooning in his arms.

They separated briefly taking a deep breath before realizing that they really didn't want to stop. He was upon her again, this time with slightly more force their tongues meeting, fluttering, tasting each other. Ichabod let out a low groan unable to hold back how good she felt. The sound awakened something inside of her: it made her want him… want to make him moan again. Abbie ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him into her more. His arms were now around her waist, hands pressing up her back.

"Can we go somewhere private?" He growled low in her ear, struggling to keep from getting hard against her body.

Abbie was so hot now, so tempted... But she had to be smart. This wasn't realistic was it? Could she really be falling this hard for a guy she met this very night? Or was he just looking for a one night fuck with an American girl he’d never see again.

She slowly pulled away, looking down, as he searched the expression on her face for an answer to why.

"Look, Iche... I don't do one night stands."

"Neither do I," he assured her. "I feel something very special happening between the two of us. Don't you?"

"I definitely do," Abbie couldn't lie. "But my life is so complicated right now. And what are the chances of us actually seeing each other again after tonight."

Ichabod shook his head unwilling to let this moment go. He couldn't ever remember feeling this strongly about a girl he'd just met... Or any girl for that matter.

"Well I will be here until Sunday... Then I'll be back again for the summer. How long are you here for?"

"A few days, then I have to go see my parents before I go back to Columbia University."

"Well where are you staying, perhaps we can meet for lunch while we're both here?" Ichabod was nervous that he was starting to sound a bit desperate. But he couldn't help it. There was no way he was going to just let her vanish from his life.

"I'm staying at a house somewhere on the North side of Sud Isola, then Luke is taking me to visit some other places on Patricia."

"Why don't you come stay with me and my friends? We're holidaying on a private Island a mile off," Ichabod pointed. "You can see Sud Sud City lit up from a distance. And the moon and stars shine so bright there."

"I couldn't intrude..."

"It's no intrusion at all. The place is plenty big enough. Luke can come as well." Ichabod paused for a moment. "Abbie, I don't know if it is fate or destiny, but it's as if you and I meeting by chance was no accident. I feel as though I've been waiting for you my whole life... I don't want to go through the rest of my life wondering, what if? I cannot remember the last time I felt this way about anyone. Come with me. Let us figure out if this is just a feeling or something more."

Abbie knew he was probably right. She had never gone off with a stranger before, but this didn’t feel dangerous. It truly felt like fate, something she could not walk away from. She didn't want to go back to New York and wonder if she missed out on a really wonderful romance. Maybe this would turn out to be a dud, but if she let the chance pass, she'd never know. There was just one little thing.

"Before I say yes, there is something you should know," Abbie winced a little. "And you might change your mind about me staying with you once I tell you."

Ichabod smiled casually. There wasn't much that would surprise him or make him change her mind. He doubted she was a criminal, or insane. And if it were a sexual issue, he'd deal. She was so gorgeous he wouldn't care if she were transgender, though he seriously doubted that by looking at her. And if she were bi, that certainly wouldn't be a problem for him. He just really liked her a lot, wanted to be with her.

"You can tell me anything. It won't change my mind."

Abbie decided to just come out with it. "I'm a virgin, and I don't plan on changing that status anytime soon."

Ichabod could hear the record scratch in his head as his jaw went slightly slack. He had not been expecting that. She did look young, not a day over twenty, but judging by the fact that she was finishing law school; she had to be close to twenty-four or twenty-five.

"Might I ask how old you are?"

"I'll be twenty-four next month," Abbie laughed. She knew she looked younger than she was and this little bombshell was probably throwing him off. He sighed with relief.

"And you've remained a virgin because..."

Abbie folded her arms and gave him a side eye.

"I apologize," Ichabod quickly course corrected. "It's just that I cannot imagine that men from your home town do not find you most desirable."

"I've just been focusing on my education and my future career. Do you know at my age most of the single girls who got knocked up all say they were on birth control or using condoms... And oops."

"Likely they were lying or improperly using their prophylactics," Ichabod shook his head. It was the same story often heard amongst his acquaintances too.

"Exactly," Abbie agreed. "In the heat of the moment, things happen, mistakes happen. I don't have time to deal with the worry about mistakes. I spent a good chunk of my life feeling like I was a mistake. For that reason alone it's just been easier to abstain.”

"Abbie, I can't believe your parents ever thought you were a mistake."

"I know that now, but I went through a pretty rough patch when I was a kid. So that being said… if you want to withdraw the invitation..."

"No," Ichabod assured her. "Certainly I was a bit surprised. But I still want to get to know you. And another kiss like the one we just shared would be well worth it, if that is all we do."

"That kiss was kind of amazing," Abbie gave him a half grin as she put her arms around him. "But you should know one more thing."

Ichabod raised a single curious brow.

"It's nothing bad," Abbie assured him with a grinned. "It's just that we can do a whole lot of other things besides just kiss."

"Oh? Oh, well I see. I think you will find I'm quite masterful at other things," Ichabod perked up and kissed her again.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself?"

"I recall you said that kiss was amazing. Your beautiful lips are not all I plan to kiss."

Abbie blushed hard, biting her bottom lip as she nodded. “We’ll see.”

"Then you're saying yes to my invitation?"

"I am... Now I just have to let Luke know."

~o~

 

"No, Princess. I'm sorry. But we don't know this man or his friends," Luke tried to reason with her as they stood outside of the club.

Ichabod had gone inside to retrieve his friends, while Abbie was doing her best to convince Luke that this was ok. She was used to making her own decisions and not answering to anyone.

"It's fine. See, I looked him up. He's listed as Professor I. J. Crane at Oxford. He's twenty-six. And He's been teaching History and Science there for the past two years."

"Princess, if anything happens to you I could lose my job... I could be executed for treason!"

Abbie gave him a doubtful look. "Really?"

"I'm serious! You are the sole heir to the throne." Luke’s whisper was stern.

"Look, I grew up in New York, I can handle myself. I trust you to have my back. I'm texting my cousin Jenny now, to let her know I'm going to be staying with Iche for a few days. If you need me to call the Queen and tell her I will. But I'm an adult, and I'm going, with or without you."

Luke realized he was not going to win. The best he could do is look out for her and pray for nothing to go wrong.

 

~o~

 

5 ~ Under the Stars

 

It was strange to see a modern beach house nestled on a cliff. It was bright white with large glass windows. The lights were on making it easy to see as the boat pulled up to the dock. Abraham showed Luke to the Casita, while Ichabod, Sophie and Abbie went inside.

"I'm going to show Abbie upstairs," Ichabod told Sophie as she put on some music.

"Ok, I'm going to make some drinks. Any requests?"

"No, I believe we're good," Ichabod looked at Abbie for confirmation.

"I'm fine," Abbie agreed and followed Ichabod upstairs.

"Oh and she's not taking my room," Sophie called up after them fully expecting not to see them for the rest of the night.

"What room am I staying in?" Abbie was curious as they passed the second floor and went up to the third.

"We have a guest room here," Ichabod showed her in.

Ichabod didn't want to be too presumptuous, even though he really wanted her in his bed for the next few days. He wanted to make sure she knew she wasn't obligated to do anything she didn't want to do.

"It's small... only a queen size bed. I hope you don’t mind. Here is the bathroom," Ichabod pointed. "And this is the wrap around balcony. If you follow it around, it leads to my bedroom, which you are welcome to at any time."

"It's really nice," Abbie looked around at the simple modern decor.

She stepped onto the balcony to enjoy the view. "Is that Sud Sud in the distance," Abbie pointed to the colorful city.

"Yes," Ichabod nodded. "The view of the Sea and Sud Isola are even better from the other side."

He was eager to get Abbie to the master suit, his bedroom. And Abbie knew it, but was determined not to make things too easy for him. He took her hand as they walked to the other end of the balcony.

Abbie leaned across the rail to look over the dark sea and the night sky. Ichabod leaned beside her as close as he possibly could, letting his arm rest against hers. Sud Isola was dark; the moon light eliminated the outline of the landscape of the island, except for Sud Sud which was colorfully lit.

"From here you get a perfect view of the sunrise on the left and then the sun set over the hillside of Sud Isola in the evening. In the morning there's nothing more splendid than lying in bed and watching the sunrise."

Abbie glanced behind her to take a peek at the master suite through the glass door and windows. It was stunning, no surprise. And with ceiling to floor windows on three sides, she could see how he would have spectacular views.

"Sounds like it’s something else," Abbie said after looking over the Master suite.

"I hope that you will have an opportunity to see for yourself." Ichabod was not even trying to be subtle.

"Do you always stay here when you visit Patricia?" Abbie asked, ignoring his very obvious comment.

Ichabod bit back the 'ouch' he was feeling since she did not take the bait on his comment. "I only stay here when the house is available and I'm parting in Sud Sud. But all of the regions of Patricia are beautiful. "One of my favorite places to stay is a little plot of land by an orange grove. It's this little hobble of a place with no running water or electricity. But it is so peaceful, surrounded by nature..." Ichabod paused. "I'm suddenly turning into a bore aren't I?"

"No, not at all," Abbie was being honest. "It actually sounds nice."

"You enjoy being out in nature? I believe you American's say roughing it?" he asked very curious.

"Actually I do," Abbie grinned when he raised an eyebrow. "Don't look so surprised.”

“Do tell,” Ichabod was eager to know all about her.

Abbie’s first boyfriend Nick Hawley was the outdoor type, and at the time she thought he was the coolest. He was the first to introduce her to camping out. Of course it was so that he could make out with her without her mom knowing. But then the two of them started getting into trouble and were forced to end things. Abbie thought now was not the right time to get into all of that. So she figured she’d tell him about her dear stand in dad August Corbin.  
“You may not be able to tell, but I went through a bit of a rough patch when I turned fourteen. The local Sheriff kind of took me under his wing, and got me on the right track. He'd take me and his son out to play soccer; we'd go to baseball games... All kinds of stuff. One of the things we'd do was go fishing at this old cabin of his. It was in the middle of the woods, totally secluded. It did have limited power and running water, but Joe and I preferred it when we just lit the fireplace and candles."

"You are full of surprises Abbie Mills," he smiled. "I shall call you my Treasure."

Abbie blushed again. This guy was really laying on the charm. "Hmm... I think I will call you... Crane. It suits you."

"Because It's a skinny white bird," he half joked.

"I wouldn't call you skinny..." She giggled at his attempted joke. "I think your build is perfect. In honesty, when I was studying Asian culture, I learned that the crane is symbolic happiness and good fortune."

"Yes, indeed it is," Ichabod was impressed again, now by her knowledge. He was beaming at her in complete awe.

"So you can be my Crane," Abbie smiled softly, her hands resting on his nice broad chest.

"In other cultures the crane stands for fidelity and longevity in life and mating," Ichabod thought he'd add that for good measure.

The music from downstairs rang out through the night air as Luke, Sophie and Abraham danced on the lower deck.

"Should we go down and join them?" Abbie asked, looking down from the balcony.

"If you wish," Ichabod had to think fast. "But perhaps you would care to dance here with me. Just the two of us."

"I'd love to," Abbie smiled as he took her in his arms.

Abbie could feel herself being swept into the moment which was getting more intimately intense than she had expected.

 

They danced there on the balcony under the moon and stars. He held her close, so close they could feel each other’s heartbeat. Almost a half an hour passed with them dancing slow, lost on their moment, Abbie looked up to say something, but it was forgotten the minute his lips met hers. Gently at first, he tasted her lips, loving the softness of them. She opened her mouth just a little to welcome him in and he didn't hesitate, pressing his tongue inside.

He pressed his large hands to her back and grasped her ass pulling her into him. He wanted her to feel how hard he was for her. She felt him all right, thick and hard, and definitely impressive and making her wet. 

“Do you know how much I want you,” he growled barely separated from her lips. 

He pressed into her, backing her into the wall her legs spread enough that he could wedge himself between them. His hips moved just enough that his hard on pressed against her mound. The sensation felt so god that she let out a purr.

 

His hand slid further down to her thighs and back up under her skirt. His heart thumped hard when he held her bare ass, and he internally rejoiced that she was wearing a thong. With his large hands he could reach the soft wet folds. He just needed to slide the tiny material to the side and he was right there. He was so close…

The music stopped abruptly and the lights below shut off. They could hear Abraham and Sophie saying good night... And suddenly Abbie seemed to come to her senses.  
She pulled away from him, almost immediately regretting it as she felt the complete absence of his touch and his kiss. She looked at the clock on the wall of his suite and saw it was just after two in the morning.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ichabod was nearly ready to panic if he'd offended her by going to far.

"No," Abbie let out a sigh. "You were doing everything right… It's just that I literally just met you six hours ago."

"And I'm already crazy about you," Ichabod had no qualms admitting.

"I like you too," Abbie smiled up into his soft blue eyes. "And we'll see if we still like each other in the morning."

"Very well," was all Ichabod could say. He had hoped to enjoy her all night, but he would have to be patient. "Shall I walk you to your room?"

Abbie nodded and took his extended arm, letting herself cuddle up on it as they walked.

"Tell me what is it you'd like to see and do while you're here in Patricia?" Ichabod wondered.

"Well, I want to hit the beach of course, But I really need to visit one of the vineyards and maybe a cattle farm and get to know Patricia a little more. Luke took me to Salta and we ate at a small local Seafood Restaurant. It was so good."

"Capiani Di Cattura? It's the best in Salta."

"Yes, that's the place," Abbie smiled. "Then we went to the docks where the fishermen bring in their catch."

"The docks? That is an odd place for one to visit on their Spring Break."

"I know..." Abbie proceeded carefully. She had a limit to what she could say. "But I'm graduating in a couple of months. And I have to decide very quickly if Patricia is the place where I can start the next phase of my life."

"So this is more than just a holiday?"

"Yes it is. And as nice as this is,” Abbie pointed between then, “I can't lose focus on why I'm really here."

"I hope that you are adept at handling multiple tasks at once," Ichabod gave her a side grin as they stopped in front of her bedroom door.

He had walked as slow as he possibly could but still they arrived far too quickly.

"I'm very good at multi-tasking," Abbie smiled up at him.

Ichabod felt as if he could get lost in those big brown eyes of hers. "Good," his voice rasped as he caressed her cheek, causing her heart to swoon. "Because, I don't want this to end."

"I have a feeling tonight was just the beginning," Abbie's eyes drifted to his lips as they drew closer.

She wondered how anything could feel as good as his lips on hers; as good as their bodies pressed so firm together. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be immersed in him.

"Goodnight, Treasure," his voice was a low rasp as his lips barely parted from hers. His eyes fixated on memorizing every detail of her beautiful face. 

The last time he felt even close to this good was when he was high as a kite. And that always ended with him crashing and burning. But this was natural, instinctual. It almost scared him how good it felt as he held her hand a moment longer.

"Good night Crane," Abbie finally managed after catching her breath.

 

~o~

 

7 ~ Eyes On You

Abbie felt as if she were floating as she entered her room and did a twirl, letting herself fall backwards onto the bed. The past the days had been such an emotional roller coaster.

She heard her phone buzz, and realized it was only a little after 8pm back home. She hurried to pick it up from her bag and say over a dozen messages from Jenny, her roommates, and Daniel.

The messages from the girls were to call them ASAP. Danny of course was pissed at her snap chat and Instagram pics. She had forgotten he would see the pics of her and Luke and then the one of her and Crane.

She first went through and blocked Daniel from her social media, then immediately called her cousin Jenny.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenny went right in, not letting Abbie get a word in. "Michaela called me and then I called your mom. But your mom wouldn't tell me anything. She said I had to wait and talk to you... Hold on Ive got Michaela on the other line. Let me connect her."

Abbie sat with her mouth open trying to jump in but it was too late. The next thing she knew she was getting an iMesage with Michaela and Jenny.

"Abbie, we've been worried sick! Well partying and worrying." Michaela paused. "Yes, it's Abbie... I don't know yet..."

Abbie heard voices in the background, then saw Laurel and Shelby behind Michaela.

"Sorry, these bitches have a million questions about you. So what happened? Your stepmother is really a Queen! So are you a princess?"

"Ok, yes and yes I am... But you cannot tell anyone for political reasons. I can't say anything else about it. Promise me you will not say a word."

Abbie heard all the girls promise, agree, and swear on their life. Jenny was the only one who hadn’t signed the confidentiality forms. But she was Abbie’s cousin, and Abbie trusted her completely.

"Where exactly are you? Are you in South America, Asia, Africa?" Laurel was curious. "Like what are you the Princess of?"

"So it's this country called Patricia."

"Wait," Jenny paused her. "Is that the random country you were born in? The reason why you gripe about never being able to be president of the United States one day?"

"That's the one. It's this archipelago literally right between Libya, Italy and Greece. Everyone here is bilingual at least. I'm told the country is a part of Europe. And everywhere I go looks like a Mediterranean post card. This place is stunning, but totally old world style."

"Did you meet your dad?" Michaela asked.

"I did," Abbie smiled. "I wanted to hate him but... I don't. They explained things and its a lot to process, but I'm dealing."

"Do you look like him? What's he like?"

"He is so handsome... And tall. He's 6'2", and I have his eyes. It's so surreal." Abbie was almost unable to come up with the words to describe what it was like meeting him. “He says I’m petite like his mom was. And he’s very kind… but firm. I still can’t believe it.”

The girls had an awe moment as Abbie shared her experience. Then there were more questions.

"Ok now next question. Who are the two hotties in your pics?" Laurel went straight to the other important matters. "Was that the security guard that came here to pick you up? And were you riding in Mercedes convertible?"

"Yes that was one of my day's cars I guess. The first guy is the security guard you saw in at the condo, Luke. He's my body guard slash babysitter. He’s super cute, really nice, but just a friend. I can't ditch him."

"And who is blue eyes?" Shelby asked. "We're going to need a full face pic, not that sorry selfie that only showed one eye and a cheek. Is he as cute as the teaser we get on that pic.

"Yes, that's Iche (Ike) Crane. He's a professor at Oxford. He's really handsome, and has the nicest British accent. He's a whole foot taller than me, and he's so..." Abbie didn't have a word. She let out a sigh.

"Whoa... you really like him?" Laurel gasped.

"Yeah, I do. He invited me and Luke to stay at this fancy beach house he's renting on a private island."

The girls were all silent for a moment as if processing.

"You're staying at his fancy place," Shelby gasped. The girls started mumbling amongst themselves.

"What's going on?"

“He’s not a serial killer is he?” Shelby asked.

“No he’s here on Holiday with friends.”

The girls mumbled to themselves some more.

"Abs," Jenny spoke up while her roommates chatted. "This guy invited you to stay at his place, so he's expecting something."

"No," Abbie shook her head. "Besides I already told him that I haven't... So he's not expecting it."

"Guys are always expecting it," Jenny rolled her eyes.

"How do you know? You don't even date guys," Abbie gave her a look.

“I don’t have to date guys to know that they only want one thing all the time. And he’s letting you crash his vacation so he can have an available sex partner.”

Abbie rolled her eyes. “That’s crazy.’

"No, she's right," Laurel agreed. "Guys are always expecting it. I feel like we haven't properly prepared you!"

"She had the wax, so she's good in that area," Shelby shrugged.

"But she's not on the pill," Michaela jumped in. "Taming the jungle is the last thing to worry about. Do you have condoms?"

"No..." Abbie looked confused.

"He's a guy vacationing in the Mediterranean," Laurel reminded them. "Trust me he's got condoms."

“Not if he’s one of those guys who refuses to wear them.” Shelby said. She was typing something on her phone and her jaw dropped. She passed the phone to the other girls.

They held the phone up to the computer so Jenny could see Professor IJ Crane's Oxford profile pic.

"My god, he's hot," Laurel swooned.

"I'd have already done him," Shelby admitted.

"No way you're leaving with your chastity belt on girlfriend. He is fine. Make sure he uses a condom... Every time," Michaela insisted. “You have to be strong and not have a slip up when things get hot.”

"Guys, I'm telling you, I took sex off the table before agreeing to come here. We're just getting to know each other. That's all. He's not the kind of guy to push."

Laurel laughed. "Not him, you."

Abbie's jaw dropped "Girls, come on."

~o~

 

Luke was in the casita, a small room with a bathroom separate from the rest of the beach house. He’d left early from the dancing on the deck, telling Abraham and Sophie he was heading to bed. But instead he hurried to grab a set of binoculars, to keep an eye on the princess. 

From the side of the beach he watched Ichabod and Abbie dancing on the balcony. His heart sank a little. If she were going to have one last romantic venture before taking on her duties he wished it could be with him… But that could never happen. He was her body guard, and forced to watch her become involved with another man.

He watched them begin to kiss and could feel himself getting heated when Ichabod had the nerve to feel up under her skirt. And then Luke felt a panic knowing that if they didn’t stop now, his beautiful princess was going to end up in this guy’s bed.

The music stopping felt like a blessing as the couple pulled away then Ichabod walked her back to her room. Luke waited to make sure that neither of them changed their minds, before going to the casita.

Now he sat there looking at the charm he bought for her. He reflected on how nice it was to visit Salta and Paulo with her. He wished Ichabod hadn’t showed up and ruined everything. But he also knew this would be their reality. He would watch her date, marry and one day have children with someone else. She was the Princess, and would one day be Queen.

To Be Continued 

~o~


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod embark on a life changing experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and Kudos. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcome. It helps a lot.  
> ~ENJOY~
> 
> *It's been another crazy weekend but I will fix typos as I find them*

~o~

1 ~ Stranger ~

"What do you mean his record is too clean?" Frank asked.

Here he was trying to enjoy his few days off with his wife and daughter while the queen was away, and Luke was calling him at seven in the morning. He begrudgingly crawled out of bed to have the private conversation.

"His record is way to vague and squeaky clean, like it's been wiped clean. Who can manage something like that?" Luke needed answered before he let the princess spend another day with this stranger.

"He either really is a model citizen, or he knows all the right power players, that want to make sure he looks like a model citizen. That or his four years as a British Army Reserves was doing intelligence. What are your instincts telling you?"

"He seems pretty ordinary. No red flags. I think his friends are just as concerned about me and Abbie as we are about them." Luke let out a sigh.

"I say, GPS her," Frank suggested. "She's not going to like it, but it'll give her some freedom."

"And how do I tell her it has a mic on it? This could end up being a life long relationship between her and I. I have to start building trust."

"Maybe you don't tell her this yet."

"Not exactly how I want to start things off."

"The trust is going to take some time. The young nobles are the hardest, but she's going to be even harder. She wasn't raised having a security detail. She's a college girl from New York. She's probably used to making all of her own decisions and handling herself. I don't envy you."

"Thanks," Luke hardly sounded relieved. "I'll let you get back to enjoying your time off."

Luke took a look at the GPS bracelet. It was made to look pretty at least, not like the silicone wristbands over protective parents bought for their toddlers. This was state of the art, waterproof and made to look like a piece of jewelry. He debated whether or not to tell her about the wireless mic. There was no way she would agree to wear it if she knew.

 

~o~

 

Ichabod hardly slept that night. All he could think about was Abbie; her eyes her lips, the way she kissed him, the feel of her soft skin. He tossed and turned most of the night fighting back the hard on he got every time he thought about the way she felt pressed up against his body.

He was up before sunrise taking a walk. He had to get his head on straight. Just the few hours that he'd spent with Abbie had been better than his entire two year relationship with Katrina. And most of his four year relationship with Pandora had been one disastrous train wreck of a blur.

Abbie was different.

"You mean to tell me you brought her all the way here and you didn't even get fucked out of the deal." Abraham scoffed.

"No," Ichabod shot his friend a nasty look. "I told you she's special... Different than I expected."

"How is she different?" Sophie asked.

Ichabod was now bustling around the kitchen cooking breakfast. Sophie and Abraham were in the process of convincing him, he'd lost his mind bringing this stranger back to his place.

"She just is..." Ichabod mused as he whipped up the eggs. "She's beautiful and smart..."

"So were Pandora and Katrina," Sophie reminded him as she googled Abbie Mills and searched her social media.

"Yes well Pandora was insane and Katrina is an absolute bore and a bit heartless," Ichabod was quick with his rebuttal.

"I think Karina is perfect. You're a fool for pushing her away."

"If you like her so much, please be my guest and ask her out," Ichabod had no qualms being rid of Katrina.

"Oh hell no," Sophie held up a hand. "Let's not bring her back into our little circle. She is a total drag... Not to mention a bitch... Sorry but, I can't stand her."

"Really?" Ichabod was shocked. "You were always so nice to her. I thought the two of you got on quite well."

"No, she was a jealous pain in the ass. She hated me being around you and treated me like dirt when you weren't around. I was nice to her around you, because I love you. And I figured she was better than Pandora."

"Lord, anyone is better than Pandora," Abraham scoffed. "but she truly had the best parties. Some of those parties I wonder how we survived."

"You all survived because of me," Sophie rolled her eyes. "Between the sex and the drugs, there were a couple of times I thought I'd lose you guys."

"I wasn't that bad," Abraham scoffed playfully.

"No, but you are older than us. You could have been looking out for us, not having me trying to save both your asses."

"The whole drug and sex trafficking thing was not my fault!" Abraham protested throwing his hands up innocently.

"But if you weren't enjoying the parties so much, you would've been helping me get Iche away from Pandora..." Sophie didn't blame Abraham, she just really hated Pandora for what she did to them.

"Can we not get into this right now!" Ichabod spoke in a low stern voice.

He hated to see his best friends argue, even if they were just messing around. But even more he hated bringing up his past and his mistakes. He knew if it hadn't been for his uncle pulling strings on the highest levels, he would be in prison right now for what Pandora did to him. And he only had himself to blame. But that was years ago. He was clean now, and had every intention of staying that way.

 

"Fine we'll drop it," Sophie rolled her eyes. "We need to deal with the issue of the stranger sleeping in the guest room. You need to send her on her way."

"Yeah, my friend," Abraham gave him a sorry look. "You need to cut this one loose. You are way out of her league."

"What on earth are you talking about. She's a law student at Columbia."

"Come on, you know what I mean. You two can't be a serious thing. She's not one of us."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ichabod was about to be really pissed.

"Yeah, Abe! What the hell! I'm not white either," Sophie furrowed her brow.

"Oh... god, you two. Not because she's black," Abraham was appalled they even thought that was what he meant. "Because she's an American..."

"I'm half American," Sophie reminded him.

"And she's a nobody, unlike you Sophie. You father is in Parliament and your mother was a former Miss Florida. Besides I've asked you to marry me a dozens of times and you keep turning me down."

 

Sophie rolled her eyes. "It was only twice, and as long as you keep asking me while you'e drunk... Not gonna happen Abe. Like this thing with Abbie and Iche. I just don't see how he can make this work."

Abraham let out a sigh. "I get it... she's hot. She's got a killer ass... I mean I'd do her. But come on."

"I'd do her too. But Abe is right. Your uncle will never give her the stamp of British nobility approval." Sophie agreed that Abbie wasn't anyone worthy of Ichabod's status. "I know your uncle arranged the betrothal between you and Katrina," she knew it had something to do with him avoiding prison and getting a clean slate. "You think he's going to let it slide that you dumped her?"

"He has no choice but to accept it," Ichabod shrugged. "I don't want to marry her, and that's that."

"Last time I checked, your uncle calls the shots. And besides, Katrina is a Dutch Princess..." Abraham reiterated.

"Then, you ask her out," Ichabod insisted feeling irritated by his two best friends.

"How about we forget Katrina exists," Sophie cut them both off. "Look, I'm willing to deal with Abbie for the next few days, but after that, Iche... You gotta be realistic. There's no future here."

They heard the back door open and everyone quieted down. Luke entered, and could probably guess the subject was Abbie. They all politely greeted him with a good morning and an offering of coffee.

"Where is Abbie?" Luke asked.

"She's still asleep." Ichabod told him.

Luke gave him a stern look.

"In the guest room, of course." Ichabod quickly added.

Luke pulled out his phone to give her a call.

 

~O~

 

2 ~ Falling Fast

 

Abbie woke up feeling a bit disoriented, almost forgetting where she was. It wasn't a dream that she'd met this gorgeous man and he'd invited her to stay with him. She peeked out the door and saw Ichabod's room door was open, then looked down when she noticed a sweet floral aroma.

She saw a small bundle of Irises with a note and picked them up.

Good Morning Treasure,  
I hope that you slept well. My dreams were of you all through the night. As were my thoughts of you as I took the morning air. I picked these as a small token of my affection for you, though their beauty pales next to your own. I shall have breakfast prepared when you are ready. I am counting the second until I see you again.  
Yours most True and Ardently,  
Crane

Abbie took a deep inhale of the beautiful scent of the Irises then put them in an empty vase on the dresser.

She quickly showered and dressed then hurried downstairs to the sweet scent of muffins. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen as she made her way down.

Ichabod's face lit up when he saw her. "Good morning Treasure."

"Morning," Abbie waved as she came in. "Sorry, I'm late. I guess I'm still feeling a bit jet lagged."

"Not to worry. Breakfast has just finished cooking." Ichabod went to her and spoke in a low. "I've missed you"

"I know," Abbie whispered with a grin. "Got your note and flowers."

"Did you like them?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I loved them," she tipped her head up to look him in his soft blue eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her so tenderly as the two picked up where they left off last night. There wasn't even the slightest waning in their growing feel. The two were completely forgetting everyone else in the room.

Luke, Sophie and Abraham were doing their best not to look irritated by Ichabod and Abbie going at it like newlyweds. After a couple of minutes Luke finally had enough. In his mind Abbie was the future Princess and eventual Queen of Patricia. And these people, this guy... Not worthy of her in the least. At least she hadn't slept with him. Yet.

"I was worried. I was about to call you."

Abbie pulled away from Ichabod blushing a bit. "Well, I'm fine."

Ichabod walked her to the table and pulled out a seat for her next to his as Sophie brought the muffins and eggs to the table.

"Smells fantastic," Abbie attempted to compliment Sophie.

"Thank Chef Iche," Sophie gave Ichabod a wink.

"He does most of the cooking when we take our little holidays." Abraham added. "I swear he was a cook in his former life."

"I'm impressed, Crane," Abbie smiled.

They made small talk for a couple of minutes, while Ichabod made heart eyes. Abbie was very friendly and charmed them all without even trying. She had a natural ability to speak with people, even strangers.

Abbie was curious about Ichabod's friends. "Ok, I'm trying to place all of you're accents, But I can't figure yours out Sophie. It almost sounds American."

"Probably because I attended private school in the states, and my mom is American," Sophie sat across from Abbie. "What do you think about Abe's?"

"I think it sounds Dutch... With a hint of British."

"Very good," Abraham was impressed at how astute she was. "I was born in Deland, as was my father. My mother is British."

"So how did you three meet?"

"Abraham and I attended the same private school as boys for eight years. We kept in touch. Then we met up again my freshman year at Oxford when he was a Junior. We have been inseparable for the most part. Sophie and I met when we were thirteen while we were summering here in Patricia. We've been the best of friends ever since.

"So the two of us met because of Iche." Sophie smiled. "I'm sure you have life long friends back home."

"I have my friend Andy, who is at Yale. Joe is like my brother and he's away with Doctors without Boarders. Then there's my cousin Jenny. My closest friends now are my college roommates. We've been together since freshman year. But you three seem really tight. It's nice."

"Yeah, and I'm sure they are eager to get back to spending time together. I've got our day planned with places to tour and I've set up a place for us to stay in Mienna."

"Actually," Ichabod quickly stopped him. "I've made arrangements for Abbie and I to visit a farm and Vineyard over in Catina. And then I thought we could all go dancing again tonight."

"I thought we were going out boating today," Abraham questioned.

"No, it's fine. I need to do some shopping in Paulo," Sophie cut in. "Abe, you and Luke should join me. Luke, you can show me that new shop you said just opened up."

"I'd like to but, I was hired by Abbie's parents to be her guide. I feel as if I'm slacking in my duties."

"She'll be fine with Iche. He is a sweet heart and he won't let anything happen to her," Sophie assured him.

"Abbie and I will take the sail boat. You three can take the motor boat. Also if you could extend the rental on the motor boat since Abbie and Luke will be joining us for a couple more days at least... I hope. I'll pickup the extra charge."

Oh, I can't ask you to pay for that," Abbie didn't want to put anyone out. She looked at Luke hoping her parents would take care of any extra costs. "I'm sure I could probably cover it."

"Goodness, both of you. I won't hear of it. I can cover it easily. Besides we were considering extending the rental on the motor boat anyway," Abraham insisted.

Ichabod was not going to wait for any more objections. "We should get ready for our outing, Treasure."

They got up and hurried upstairs.

"I need to go make a phone call," Luke got up and went back to the casita.

"Damn," Abraham swore under his breath once he and Sophie were alone. "I like her."

"Yeah, I like her too. But you're right. His Uncle isn't going to accept her. And Iche's under that old man's thumb for another three years."

"It's true. The only reason I haven't asked Katrina out is because his uncle is adamant that he get back together with her."

"Ugh," Sophie could not hide her disdain for Katrina. "I wouldn't put it past Iche to walk away from it all for true love."

"You don't think he's actually in love do you?" Abraham asked.

"If he's not yet, he's fast on his way."

~o~

 

 

Abbie had her small bag pulled out and was fussing through her suitcase looking for anything that might be decent for an outing and possible dinner. She only brought one strapless maxi dress, because she'd planned on being on Spring break in the Bahamas. It would have to do. She was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a tank top for the short sailing trip and already had packed a swim suit, skirt with a top and a sun dress.

She had moved on to shoes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called out, half expecting it to be Ichabod.

"Sorry to disturb you miss... Abbie," Luke was still struggling not to be formal.

Abbie looked up briefly giving him a half grin as she held up her sandals. "Will these work for a walk through a vineyard?"

"They'll do fine," Luke assured her as he closed the door behind him. "I need to talk to you..."

"Luke, I know... You must think I'm crazy for doing this. But have you ever just met someone and felt so strongly that you simply could not let it go?"

Luke let out a sigh. He was looking at her. "Yes, I suppose I have. But you are making my job so hard."

Abbie put down the shoes and gave him an understanding smile. "I know. And I appreciate you trusting me. And I'm trusting you too. I think you're good at your job, and if you had even an inkling that Iche was dangerous, you would have pulled rank and called my father. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"And I bet you ran a background check?"

"I did... And you're right. His record is clean and my instincts are telling me he's not a rapist or a murderer... But sometimes when he looks at you, I feel like he's got something in his past he's not proud of... Something he doesn't want you to know."

"Don't we all?" Abbie shrugged.

"I suppose..." Luke paused when he realized Abbie was packing an overnight bag."this looks like way more than a day trip."

"I wasn't going to say anything until after we left... But I swear I was going to call you and tell you. We just want to spend a couple of days together."

"You still don't trust me?" Luke shook his head and let out a defeated breath. "Here is some money. It's enough for you to get a room and food... You can buy your own things. I want to make sure you don't end up feeling like you owe him anything."

"Thanks," Abbie took the money and secured it in her bag. "I don't think I'll have to worry about that though. Iche isn't like that. He didn't expect anything last night."

 

"I hope you're right," Luke fidgeted for a moment, contemplating what he needed to do. "I have something else for you."

He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a box and handed it to her. She opened it and looked confused by the bracelet.

"I don't understand?"

"This is your ticket to a bit more freedom. It's a GPS ankle bracelet. If you wear it, I will let you go without informing your parents... Who will force me to follow you."

"There's a charm on it... It's the one from the little shop in Salta..."

"I thought it might help this seem more like a gift... Perhaps it could be a good will token between us. When the time comes, you will have to have a security guard who is with you at all times. I hope that it will be me and that this is the beginning of our relationship. But we have to have a mutual trust and understanding. This way I can do my job and you can live your life."

 

Abbie thought for a moment. Luke had gone out of his way to accommodate her. And she could imagine anyone else would have pulled rank on her by now. She knew that time and time again this guy had done his best to let her have her freedom, and has listened to her. And as she looked at the charm, she knew he truly was going to be devoted to her.

"Ok," Abbie nodded. "I'm not going to fight you on this... And thank you. The charm is a nice touch."

Abbie sat down on the bed, and raised her leg up.

"Here let me get that for you," Luke offered.

Abbie sat back on the bed as Luke carefully maneuvered the trinket around her ankle.

"Thank you, Luke," Abbie said very sincerely. "And I think you and I are going to get along just fine. If I do this for my father, I'm glad that you will be by my side looking out for me."

"I can think of no greater honor, Princess," Luke looked up at her, knowing now that he had her trust. "I will do anything in my power for you... Always."

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Abbie called out.

Ichabod peaked in. "Are you ready to go Treas... Oh... I thought you were alone. I beg your pardon."

There was no mistaking the quick flash of jealousy on Ichabod's face seeing Luke's hands on Abbie's leg. He quickly corrected and straightened up.

"Come on in," Abbie's smile eased him. "Luke was just giving me a hand with my um... Charm bracelet."

"All done," Luke stood from her side on the bed and looked her over. "Have a good time, and I'll check in on you regularly, so please take my calls."

"I will," Abbie nodded her promise.

Ichabod wasn't sure what was in the look between the two of them. But there was no mistaking the devotion in Luke's eyes and tone.

"Mr. Crane," Luke nodded as he left.

"Mr. Morales," Ichabod returned with a head nod. He turned back to Abbie who was all smiles. "Are you all settled and ready to go?"

"I just need to find something to sleep in and I'm all set," she said quizzing by him.

Ichabod caught her in his arms and pulled her close, "I perhaps you could manage without in regards to sleepwear."

"Is that so," Abbie's soft gaze pierced right into his soul as she looked up at him. "I might get a little chilly at night."

"I suppose it would be in my charge to keep you in total warmth and comfort," Ichabod placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I can assure you it would be my pleasure."

It was as if it were the most natural and easy thing in the world. The two of them fell into n easy rhythm as their lips brushed again.

Abbie's knees went week as he held her; the tender kiss escalating quickly. Their tongues played as his hands roamed up her back.

Ichabod could feel his heart begin to race as hot blood shot through his body. He had to steal himself, now determined to know her better before taking her to bed. He could already feel the tell tale throbbing begin to ache as his mind ran wild wondering how far she would go; how far she would let him go... how sweet she would taste...

He pulled away, gasping for air and for self control. "We should be on our way, lest we lose the better part of the day. Allow me." Ichabod held out his hand to take her bag.

Abbie was beyond impressed. Never had she been that close to a bed, kissing a guy, and he not try something. She zipped up her bag, and handed it to him. Not a second thought to what she would wear that night. If he kept this up, he would likely get his wish.

 

 

 

~o~

 

3 ~ Smooth Sailing ~

 

Abbie had some boating experience from her time at the lake with the Corbins, but she'd never sailed a boat before. With Ichabod as her guide, she absolutely enjoyed it. Ichabod loved teaching her how to handle the thirty foot Sloop. She easily picked up the terminology and was hands on when it came to learning. It helped that Ichabod was a teacher and excellent at giving directions, however he did love to explain everything with tremendous detail. This was something that some might find annoying. But Abbie was like a sponge soaking up every detail.

 They were enjoying every moment. She called him Captain and he called her his Lietenant. She grinned every time he said it. "Lef'tenant".

Soon she saw Paulo in the distance.

"There she is," Ichabod pointed. "I have a spot on the third dock."

"Judging by the headwind I think we'll be there in fifteen minutes." Abbie squinted, holding her hand above her eyes to shade the sunlight.

Ichabod checked his instrument, "that's exactly right?" He almost questioned her accuracy.

"I have a thing with depth perception and distances... It's weird."

"No... Not at all," Ichabod gave her a half grin. It was simple little things like this that he wanted to learn about her.

They docked at Paulo, and Abbie went below deck to freshen up. She quickly washed and changed into a cute little black halter top with loose thigh length skirt and sandals.

Ichabod seemed to crouch down even though he cleared the ceiling by four inches. He simply wasn't used to having such little clearance. Abbie thought it was funny.

"How much time do we have?" She asked.

Ichabod sat on the bed which took up much of the back half of the cabin space. "It's almost ten. It's an hour and a half drive to the farm. But we can take our time. We have the entire day."

"I'm ready to go." She gave him a quick peck. "Tour first, play later."

Abbie hurried up to the deck not giving Ichabod a chance to persuade her. They walked to the garage where Ichabod parked his car and stopped in front of a cute little fiat convert able while Ichabod looked for his key.

"Oh my god, look at those... It's a Lambergini and a vintage Ferrari," Abbie's jaw dropped.

"You like them, Ichabod started beaming as she stared at the vehicles. "Yeah, but my god, you could feed a starving village for a year! I just don't understand. Like a nice car isn't enough for some people."

Ichabod felt his heart drop into his gut and panic set in as he desperately searched his key chain for something anything other than those two cars. He clicked the button of another set and the lights flickered on on an Alfa Romeo convertible.

Abbie looked from the AR to the Fiat. "Thought the Fiat was yours."

"No... This one is our ride." Ichabod hoped she didn't know this particular model was almost $200K.

"This is really nice," Abbie wondered if she just put her foot in her mouth. She had no idea how much this car cost but it looked pricey. "Seems like hard work pays off, Professor Crane."

He opened the car door for her to get in then hopped in the driver's seat. She was afraid to ask if he was renting or buying it, so she figured it would be best to drop it. But as they drove off, she felt like it had put a damper on things.

"What I said about those cars being excessive... I was having a soap box moment, you know. I'm sorry. I probably sounded totally pretentious."

"No, please don't apologize. You make perfect sense actually."

"Yeah but, people like you who work hard deserve to be able spend your money on nice vacations and nice cars if you want to. You earned it. I shouldn't try to tell people what to do with their money."

"What would you do if you had the money and some power?" Ichabod was curious.

"Ok, honestly, I want nice things. I can't lie. But I really want to help people. That's why I'm in law school, and I'm studying government and politics. I hope one day to run for office and make a difference..." Abbie stopped short as if suddenly remembering that her whole future may have just been snatched from her.

He took her hand in his as he drove up the hillside and into the country. Everything she said only endeared her more to him. She was truly special.

"Well, I believe you will make a difference, Treasure. Whether here in Patricia or back in the states. You have a good heart. A heart for people, a heart for the less fortunate."

His words hit Abbie right in the heart. She bit her bottom lip as she looked out across the fields of farmers laboring in the morning sun.

Now he was glad he opted for the power steering. Ichabod kept one hand on the wheel as he gently caressed her hand with the other. He could tell she had things weighing on her mind.

"What is it Treasure?"

"Do you really think I could make a difference here?"

"I really do," Ichabod was very honest. "You speak your mind and your heart. You know how to be diplomatic when you need to be. You'd be an excellent lawyer or advocate here. You have to be born here for certain political positions but there are some elected positions you can seek after just a few years of citizenship. I think Patricia would be lucky to have you. I mean that."

This was the first time since being told she was the heir to the throne that Abbie truly felt she was capable of the job. This was a whole new world to her. Her face lit up with a smile as his words sank in, reiterating what Leena had told her before. She worried that Leena had to tell her she could do the job, because she was Victor's daughter.

As she looked out the window Abbie saw a group of young men in farm clothes playing soccer.

"I haven't played in ages," she sighed.

"I didn't know you played," Ichabod looked surprised.

Abbie gave him a questioning look, "I'm sure I mentioned that August Corbin taught me to play soccer."

"Soccer? Oh of course American's oddly enough call football, soccer."

"Oddly," Abbie fake gasped.

"Yes!" Ichabod over exaggerated. "And you call rugby, football... Even though it's played by throwing and catching with your hands."

"Well, at least we got racquet ball right. I mean, why call it squash... That's a fruit."

"Because racquet ball could be tennis. You'd have to say racquet ball wall or racquet ball net I suppose... But soccer from football, that makes no sense.

Abbie laughed out loud as the sped down the winding road. The minor hiccup long forgotten. "Well when you put it that way, I suppose. Do you play much?"

"Yes often," Ichabod nodded. "It is the national sport here in Patricia. Only rugby even comes close. But I usually play back in Scotland."

"You have a team?" Abbie asked.

"I actually coach a youth team."

"Oh... You have a kid?" Abbie had not thought to ask before.

"Lots..." Ichabod said before catching himself. "Well, they are not my children... They are children from an orphanage in Scotland. I've coached their youth 8-10 teams for three years now during the fall and winter."

Abbie could tell he was not bragging, but speaking as if it were the most natural normal thing to do. She was impressed and had to check herself to keep from fawning.

"That must keep you busy. But it sounds like you enjoy it."

"Oh, I most ardently do," Ichabod quipped. "I have fashioned my schedule so that my last class is Thursday, giving me the entire weekend to dedicate to them. They improve every year. I could not be more proud. After football season I coach theater on the weekends. My kids put on the most brilliant plays. They are becoming quite well known throughout the region. They have such joy and dedication when it comes to their performances..."

Ichabod stopped when he noticed Abbie grinning ear to ear.

"I probably sound like a loon..."

"No," Abbie was still grinning. "It's very cute... And incredibly sweet how dedicated you are to the kids. I can tell by the way you talk about them that they mean a lot to you."

"That they do," he smiled sincerely, her hand still in his.

 

~o~

 

4 ~Lay of the Land

 

Abbie could not get over how beautiful the countryside was. They visited a farm of an old family friend of Ichabod's ran by Sig. Lorenzo. Abbie's Italian was bad, and the the Patrician version of the language didn't make it any easier. The farmer's English was ok; he understood better than he spoke. Fortunately she had Ichabod to translate where needed.

 

The farmer showed them his cows and goats, and told them the farmer across the way had sheep. He had several farmhands working for him and they all seemed to enjoy their work.

"How long has your family owned this land?" Abbie asked him.

He understood, but answered in the Patrician-Italian.

"He says he does not own the land," Ichabod explained. "His family has lived on the land and run the farm for the monarchy for many generations. The profits they make from running the farm allow them to own a flat in a nearby town."

"Have you ever thought about buying the farm? You seem so happy here."

Ichabod listens intently and interprets for him. "He says it is not possible to buy because the King owns this land and will never sell it. But he is a good land lord and generous with the profits. They are very happy."

Ichabod and Abbie spent a couple of hours with Lorenzo, before going to see one of the vineyards ran by a farmer named Ronaldo. He was busy but gave them free reign to walk about, and even taste if they wanted to.

"Assicurarsi Che il fruitto è maturo prima di gustare. La bacca scura è sempre la più dolce, è vero." Ronaldo gave Ichabod a mischievous wink, causing Ichabod's cheeks to redden.

"What did he say?" Abbie asked curious as they walked away.

"He said to try the fruit, but be sure it is ripe," Ichabod gave her the short version, leaving out the part about how sweet dark berries are.

The two held hands as they toured the vineyard, taking the time to taste a few long the way. They laughed as they told stories about their favorite childhood toy and the scariest movie they ever watched.

"So then, I screamed... Rather shamefully like a small schoolgirl. But my sister was so terrified, she nearly fell off the sofa and ran out of the room, vowing to never watch another scary movie with me again," Ichabod grinned shaking his head as he recalled the incident, nearly ten years ago. "But then the next movie night, she was right there again. That was such a fun summer."

"Does your sister still summer with you in Patricia?" Abbie asked wanting to know more bout his family.

"No... Um, unfortunately my sister and my parents were killed in a car accident nine years ago."

"Oh... I'm really sorry to hear that."

 

"It's just me, my uncle and my granny now. She actually lives here in Patricia."

Abbie could tell right away he was eager to get off the subject of his dead family. And she could hardly blame him. They stopped their walk at the edge of the vineyard. Ichabod removed his shirt, leaving on his t-shirt so that Abbie could sit with him on he grass. The spot was perfectly situated with a scenic view of the village, river and mountains in the distance.

 

"Will you visit your grandmother while you're here?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"Yes," Ichabod nodded. "She is expecting me for tea on Sunday after church."

"You attend services?"

"No not usually, unless she twists my arm," Ichabod laughed softly. "Patricia is still quite old fashioned, so many citizens do attend. We are steeped in tradition here."

"And the people still believe strongly in the monarchy? Even though the king controls the land?"

"The monarchist very much favored here. You see the king does not control the land. He owns it eh ally. About 70% of the land was purchased by his ancestors before the fall of the Roman empire. It has been passed down for generation. Two other noble families also own land here, but they are not nearly as generous as the King. There is also a portion of the land that was relinquished about two hundred years ago. This is what we call government land, and citizens can purchase small pieces of property there. Sud Sud and Salta are part of the people's lands. In fact our King Victor became ill a couple of years ago. There was a great deal of panic over what would happen if we lost him. Without an heir, the power grab for the Millano lands could thrust Patricia into civil war."

Abbie was staring at him intently, taking in all of the information.

"Dear god, I hope I'm not boring you to tears," Ichabod gave her an apologetic grimace.

"No... You're actually helping me a lot. Like I said, learning about Patricia is why I am here."

"So are you any closer to deciding whether or not you will stay?" Ichabod was curious.

Abbie nodded. The thought of the political void causing a civil war, was enough to guilt her into a decision. But then here was this beautiful place and this beautiful man sitting by her side. "There's a lot to love about this place. So many possibilities here. Have you ever considered making Patricia your permanent home?"

 

"I have," Ichabod swallowed hard feeling his heart suddenly sink as he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. So much so that he had to look away.

He couldn't help but to hope of something possible between the two of them, but then there was reality. His thoughts drifting back to his conversation with Sophie and Abraham. He was not his own man.

"I love it here... I wish that I were in the position where I could make such a change in my life... But I have other responsibilities to consider."

Abbie got the distinct feeling he was talking more about her than a move to Patricia. It was like a sharp knife to the heart.

Ichabod could feel it and it killed him a little inside. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her but he needed to be honest. He took her hand, letting his thumb gently brush her fingers.

"For me to make a major change in my life would be extremely difficult at present."

"You don't have to explain," Abbie still didn't look up at him. "We should go. I'm sure there is a lot more of Patricia for me to see."

 

~o~

  ~*~

5 ~ Hearts Desire

 

Ichabod drove Abbie back to the coast where the cliffs overlooked the sea. It was stunning. But she was quiet now as Ichabod drove. The quiet left Ichabod with his thoughts rambling in his head to the point were he had could hardly stand it.

"It's really beautiful here," she finally gathered her resolve and realized that these next few days was all they were going to be. Whatever she decided to make of their time together was her choice.

Ichabod had to stop. He pulled the car over and got out. Hastily, he paced for a minute then stopped to look out over the sea. Abbie sat watching unsure of what to think.

She got out of the car slowly walking up to him. "You ok, Crane?"

"No..." He shook his head. "I just met you."

"I know. And I'm not expecting anything from you after this. I had a moment and it's passed. I'm good."

"But I am not," Ichabod turned to her. "I keep trying to convince myself that if this is it, I'm perfectly fine with it. But nothing could be further from the truth. I am actually contemplating how I can alter my situation, so that what we have doesn't end when we part ways... I have completely fallen for you, And we just met."

He ran his hands through his brown locks as he looked out over the water again. "You must think I'm truly mad."

To his surprise, Abbie reached out putting her hands on his waist. Her gaze drew him in until he was almost lost in their soft brown light. "We'll figure it out."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't," Abbie tugged him by the shirt pulling him to her.

The moment his lips pressed against hers Abbie knew that her words were a lie. But she could not stop herself. This man could break her, and she almost felt powerless to stop herself from falling.

He held her tight as their tongues gently collided and their hearts raced. This probably was crazy... But neither of them cared.

"Mmm..." Ichabod eased out of their kiss, still holding her. "We must get back to Paulo so that I might procure us rooms for the night."

"I was hoping we could just stay on the boat," Abbie pouted.

"We could, however, there is only one bed."

"You did promise to keep me warm..." Abbie reminded him

Ichabod raised a brow, "I am a man of my word."

It was a painfully long drive back to Paulo. More than once Ichabod swerved when Abbie's fingers fluttered up his thigh. They ran down the dock hand in hand as the sun was setting. The sense of relief they felt as Ichabod lifted her onto the sailboat was quickly replaced by another feeling. Desire.

"You are so beautiful, Treasure," Ichabod cupped her cheeks in his massive hands.

The soft baritone of his voice vibrating through her being, as her eyes gazed up into his soft blues. Their lips met in a fury of wet heat as their bodies pressed against each other. His hands travel down her neck, and untied the halter top. Her hands were at his waist unfastening his pants as they shuffled into the cabin if the boat.

Once securely out of the sight of prying eyes, as they pealed each other from their clothes until the only barrier between them were her thin panties.

The setting sun light beamed through the door causing their two bodies to make one long shadow. The light catching the color of her skin caused him to gasp in awe. His lips sent waves of firey heat through her body as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder While his hand grasped her breast. He palmed them tenderly rubbing her nipples.

The soft pants escaping her caused his manhood to twitch wildly and stiffen. Ichabod lifted her, pressing her back against the wall; their lips and tongues locked in a tug of war. His thick cock rubbed up and down against her, causing her panties to soak with desperate wanting.

She was grateful in that moment her panties were on because she surely would have let him inside her.

Ichabod carried her to the bed and laid her down. For a moment he simply stood over her, gazing down at her beauty. Her arms languidly resting over her head as her chest heaved in waves with every breath anticipating.

He swallowed hard as his fingers gingerly removed her panties. Finally her sweetness was within his grasp.

Abbie's eyes wandered between his soft blues and his thick hard cock. Very impressive, was the thought running through her mind as she licked her lips. She knew what usually came next. When a guy knew he wasn't getting sex, he expected that she would take care of his needs in other ways.

Abbie sat up ready to get on her knees, but Ichabod gently laid her back down.

"Relax, Treasure," his voice was calm as his eyes fixated on the place he desired to taste. He drew his hands up her inner thigh, until his index finger was gliding up and down her slit.

There was a moment of hesitation. The thought flashed through his mind that he didn't want to spoil her; to ruin her with his perversions. He hardly knew what normal was himself... but he wanted her so badly. Briefly, he glanced up to make sure she had no objections before letting his finger inside.

Her hips rose against his hands and her thighs instinctively clamped shut, but Ichabod use his free hand to relax them again.

"You're so wet for me already, aren't you?"

"Mmm... Yes... " Abbie purred.

 

He liked watching her squirm and moan at his touch as he found her spot. Her purring made her lips irresistible, and he laid between her thighs and kissed her tenderly.

She could feel him throbbing against her body, her resolve weakening as he played her.

Ichabod kissed his way down her body, taking his time on Abbie's supple breasts. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her soft skin as he made his way down. His tongue gently toyed with her clit before he fully took her in his mouth.

Her hips rose and rocked into him as he drew her to climax. Abbie clung to his shoulders, then his hair... Then the bed covers as her panting and moaning rang out through the small cabin.

"Oh god.. Crane... Crane..." Abbie had never felt such a complete loss of control as she fell into sheer bliss. Her mind and body flipping in and out of waves of ecstasy.

And he did not stop, not until Abbie's legs went limp. He rested his cheek on her thigh, needing a minute to quell the ache within his groin before laying beside her. Abbie was still catching her breath. She'd never come so hard in her life, and she was still reeling from the aftershock.

"You are truly amazing," Ichabod gave her a kiss then started to get up.

Abbie reached up and grabbed his hand. "Where are you going."

Ichabod turned red in the cheek as he pointed to the small bathroom. "I just need a couple of minutes."

Abbie pulled him back, her eyes fixing on the very hard situation. "You don't think I'd leave you like that do you?"

"You don't have to..."

Abbie stopped him mid sentence throwing him on his back, and taking his cock in her hand. "I want to!"

His breath caught hard in his chest when her petite hand wrapped around him and began stroking. He was fully ready to lay back and enjoy it, but he was not prepared for her her tongue to slide up his length and soft full lips to wrap around him.

"Oh have mercy, you feel so good," Ichabod was beside himself.

He never expected it to feel so amazing. His little treasure was full of surprises as she skillfully worked him. Her mouth working him as she looked up at him with mischievous brown eyes. It was almost to much. His head fell back as his hips softly bucked.

She grinned at the soft groans that he uttered. He could feel the euphoric pressure building up as his body began to tense.

"Abbie..." he groaned deep trying to warn her. But she did not relent. "Treasure... I'm going to come..."

"Mm hmm..." Abbie nodded as she sucked him with no intention of stopping.

He couldn't hold off any longer, and released as the swarm of pleasure rushed his body. Abbie sucked him until he was completely spent. Licking her lips she finally released him, hoping her limited experience wasn't to obvious or disappointing.

But disappointment was the furthest thing from Ichabod's mind. He was stuck in a space between awe and heaven as he pulled her into his arms.

"That was incredible... You... You're amazing, truly, " he gushed and awed as he kissed her. He had no idea sober sex could feel like this, and they hadn't even gone all the way.

"Me?" Abbie let out a soft laugh. "I've never came so hard in my life."

Ichabod grinned, satisfied as he held her Close. There was no turning back now. The sun was down now and there was very little light in the cabin of the boat. The soft rocking of the boat was soothing. Ichabod could just lay here in this moment forever. It was so much more than enough. It was everything.

 

~o~

 

6 ~ A Day In Love

 

The next day the duo prepared to sail around the main Island of Patricia. After their first tryst, they spent much of the night having fun with each other, bringing each other to climax, until they were both completely exhausted. After another round this morning they were a bit tired, but gathered their energy and began their little voyage.

Abbie donned her bikini, while Ichabod wore a pair of pants and went shirtless. The two could hardly keep their eyes and hands off of each other as they passed each other while tending to the sails. They were steeling kisses and love taps at every opportunity. And Ichabod was grateful she was not shy about wearing her bikini. He was happily distracted by her rear on many an occasion.

The view of the island nation from the sea was just stunning. And Abbie could listen to Ichabod talk with that sexy accent all day. They toured between the two main Islands viewing the cities of Analuz, Cantora, east Salta and Mienna from the sea vantage point.

By late afternoon they docked at a private slip outside of Mienna. Once the boat was secured Ichabod joined Abbie in more relaxed attire by donning his swim suit. They laid out on the deck relaxing... Mostly but not really. She laid on her belly, lazily after a good day of laboring with the sails. Ichabod had done the bulk of the work, at his own insistence, wanting her to enjoy the tour, but he was pleased with how willing and hands on she was to learn.

But now that the sailing was done for the day, he could finally relax and hold her. He sprinkled gentle kisses across her back and shoulder. He hands wandered down taking her plump round cheek in his hand as he pressed up against her.

"Somebody is ready to play again," Abbie grinned as she reached her petite fingers just below his navel.

But her stomach growled, giving away that she was far more hungry than horny.

"And somebody is ready for a proper meal," Ichabod tapped her rear playfully and got up.

They had snacked on fruit, crackers and cheese, but hadn't had a real meal since early the day before. He had no intention of starving her, so a real dinner was called for.

 

"I hope you don't mind a short walk to the village. There is a fine cafe just down the beach" he held out his hand to help her up.

"I don't mind at all."

~o~

~*~ 

The al fresco cafe was once again something Abbie could picture on a postcard. They dined seaside, with occasion waves crashing against the stone patio and prickling a light mist around them. Abbie wore a long black and white strapless Maxi dress. Ichabod was in Kaki slacks a white t-shirt and a hand-knit sweater.

They dined on fish and chips and a rice veggie medley that was divine. as Ichabod called it. Other than stealing his fries, Abbie could hardly eat for Ichabod's staring at her with mischievous eyes.

"What?" She finally asked. "I've got sauce on my face, don't I?"

"No. You just look so beautiful. That dress suits you quite well." He couldn't help but think of how easily he could get her out of it.

 

As they finished their meal and sipped the wine, Ichabod asked her how school was going. He listened intently as she talked about the challenges she faced during her last two semesters and confessed to feeling anxious about graduating and her future.

Ichabod knew she was considering a move to Patricia, though he didn't know the real reason why. But he got the district feeling that the move to Patricia was not her choice. The thought obviously crossed his mind that if she moved here, it would be easier for him to see her. It would make something possible... Maybe.

"I feel like if I stay in New York, I know exactly what my next steps will be and how things will go. If I move here, it's literally saying goodbye to everything I know."

"Why is it that you've chosen Patricia as the possible place to make a dramatic change, if this is your first time visiting?"

"I..." Abbie paused. She couldn't tell him why. "I don't have an answer to that."

"Well, I am glad that this is the place you are considering. If you don't mind me selfishly adding my two cents."

The waitress stopped at their table to pour them more wine as they talked. She was so distracted by Ichabod's voice and blue eyes, she accidentally poured red wine on his shirt.

"Ay! Mi dispiace molto, signore!" She gasped and apologized as she reached for the hand towel in her apron.

"Va tutto bene..." Ichabod assured her it was all right.

"Per favore. Permettimi di lavare la Machiavelli prima di impostare!" The young woman begged for his shirt so she could wash out the stain.

Ichabod insisted it was no problem. By now the owner and his wife were there begging forgiveness and insisting they wash his shirt.

Ichabod almost powerlessly gave in as they took the shirt and fussed at the girl to hurry.

Abbie tried not to laugh at the spectacle, but also found it very sweet. These people were delightful, kind and courteous to a fault.

They were brought a free desert while his shirt was laundered.

"I take it you found that amusing," Ichabod was red cheeked.

"Just a little," Abbie gave him a side grin and looked him up and down. "But this view is certainly worth it."

Ichabod let out a soft laugh. "Just wait until it is time to pay."

"What do you mean?"

"Patricians are very proud. He will insist that I not pay due to the incident. I must insist with more vigor that that I do pay for the meal."

"Then what happens?"

"If he prevails he will be quite proud. But these establishments need the money, so I must prevail, in which case prepare to be showered with gifts of likely more food."

"Oh goodness, I'm already stuffed." Abbie let out a heavy breath. "It's a very odd custom that's for sure."

"Perhaps, but It worked out in our favor. Did it not?" Ichabod reminded her.

"That was the best Sex On The Beach I've ever had, thank you," Abbie laughed.

"Well, I'm pleased to have obliged you Miss Mills."

Ichabod was not kidding about the humbling back and forth between the two men. Ichabod was most gracious in insisting the meal was far too delicious and worth far more than the easily washed shirt. The owner was so grateful for his kind words he had his wife bring a small basket of baked delicacies for then to take on their way.

As they left the establishment, Abbie observed a musician playing his guitar and singing in Italian. A couple stopped to dance to his tune. Several other pedestrians stopped to admire.

"What is he singing?" Abbie asked.

"He sings about the love he has just met... He wishes to marry his new love." Ichabod took Abbie by the hand and spun her around.

"Bellisimo!" Ichabod called out as the musician finished, before the two continued on their way, hand in hand.

Once they got to the beach, they slipped off their shoes and slowed their pace. It was after seven and the sun was going down. Abbie stopped to look at the sky as it turned violet crimson and gold over the sea.

"This place is just beautiful," she awed dropping her shoes onto the sand.

Ichabod put down his shoes and basket, then stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her lean into him.

"It suits you," Ichabod placed a kiss on her head, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You have an inherent chemistry with this place."

"Maybe," Abbie sighed. "You think one day I might talk like a Patrician and dance like one."

"You already have the dancing learned quite splendidly."

"I think you are biased," Abbie looked up at him over her shoulder. "Like that couple that just started dancing so spur of the moment. They looked so professional. So did the people at the club the night we met. Luke and Sophie... It's like Patricians are born dancing."

"You are a natural," Ichabod spoke so sincerely. "See here..."

He turned her; holding one of her hands in his and placing a his other hand lowon her back. His pelvis pressed firm against hers; he moved his hip taking a smooth step forward. She instinctively took one step back in perfect sync. They did this again and then again.

Ichabod gave her the I told you so look, "You see. You are a natural."

"It'd be easier with music."

"Then should I sing you a melody?" He asked.

"Do you know my American songs?"

"I know a song from the musical my children recently performed."

Abbie gave him a side eye, "You're going to sing a kiddy song."

"No... Well I think it's a rather nice song," Ichabod faked offense to her skepticism.

"Ok, by all means," Abbie thought this should be amusing at least.

"Follow my lead in the dance," Ichabod instructed and cleared hid throat.

"I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid  
tell me Princess, now when did you last let your hear decide..."

Well damn, Abbie didn't realize he could actually sing. He spun her around then pulled her close. She danced light on her toes in the oft sand.

And when she joined him in the song he was quite pleased with himself. It was her voice he wanted to hear. And she really belted it out, not the least bit shy about singing.

"A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming...  
A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew.  
I'm like a shooting star I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be..."

They were lost in their own little fairy tale, while they danced and gazed longingly at each other. As they finished their dance and ended their song, Ichabod lifted her her up, spinning her before slowly lowering her.

Just as he kissed her, they heard the clapping and cheers of a few bystanders. They'd been so enthralled with one another that they hadn't noticed the passers by, stopping to admire them. Abbie blushed burying her face in Ichabod's chest.

"Maraviglioso..." and "bello..." Where the words Abbie could hear as the small crowd of seven continued on their way.

"I'm so embarrassed," Abbie shook her head.

"Please do not be," Ichabod assured her. "This is how we do things. You just had a genuine Patrician experience. You blend so naturally here."

~o~

 

"I could get used to this," Abbie thought out loud as she went into the boat cabin with the basket of sweet breads. Ichabod was making sure everything was secured on the boat for the night. As she took his shirt and hung it up to dry, she heard him come into the cabin.

She looked up at him, as his blue eyes pierced through to her soul. He could be so intense sometimes when he looked at her, Abbie almost didn't know how to take it. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as he stroked her bare shoulder.

"I was just thinking..." Abbie began, but was quickly distracted by his hands peeling her out of her dress.

He dropped down on one knee to help her step out of the dress. "Yes, go on Treasure."

He began slipping her panties down.

"I... Was just thinking how much..." Abbie let out a soft breath as his finger slid inside her. "Oh god that feels good..."

Just like that, they were at it again. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her, and the sounds she, and the sounds she made when she came. He couldn't get enough of the way her soft lips felt wrapped around his thick cock need how we de him come. He fantasizes about the day he would bury himself deep inside her. But the only way that old happen was if she asked. He wouldn't cross the line, unless it was what she wanted.

So all night long he explored her body, and she explored his. And they loved every moment of it.

 

~o~

 

7 ~ Trouble at Sea

 

The next morning she was up fairly early, wanting to get a quick swim before they set out for the day. Ichabod watched her from the boat deck as she splashed around knee deep in the salty foam and water.

Ichabod only had his eyes off of her for a minute when he heard her yelp... Then scream bloody murder.

He ran to the edge of the sailboat ready to jump in to rescue her, when he saw her throw off her bikini top, still screaming. "What the devil?"

He grabbed a jacket and hurried down the dock to see what was wrong. "Abbie! What's happened? Are you all right?"

"That thing! It tried to kill me!"

He handed her the jacket to cover herself in case there were any other beach goers nearby. Then he waded into the water to fetch her top. When picked it up he saw the large crab clinging to it.

He did everything he could to hold in the laugh as he tried to shake the crab free. "It didn't mean any harm. Did it get you?"

"No, but it damn near snapped my tit!" Abbie was not amused.

"Oh now that would have been tragic indeed." Ichabod tried again but the crab was stubborn. "You may have to endure today's voyage topless, Treasure."

"Naw," Abbie folded her arms. I'll just wear a t-shirt or something..."

"Oh..." Ichabod Ichabod frowned and shook with more vigor not giving up until the crab released it's grip. "Damn you fowl creature. Get off!"

Now Abbie was laughing as he finally managed to make it let go.

~o~

Within an hour they were off on the second leg of their voyage. The weather was perfect and made for an easy sailing day. Ichabod was able to spend more time relaxing with Abbie.

As the sailed the norther shore of the Region of Bonita Millana, Ichabod pointed out Castellobell.

"This is one of the most stunning castles I have ever seen," Ichabod mused. "From it's architecture to it's situation, I believe it is perfect."

 

"I agree," Abbie remembered her brief stay. "It is the first place I visited when I arrived."

"Your companion Luke has excellent taste and judgement if he began your tour here. This architecture perfectly encompasses this nation. Iris no wonder it is a favorite of our sovereign King."

Abbie was eager to change the subject. If they talked to much about the castle and the king, she might slip.

"That makes me curious about the beach house you're staying in. I haven't seen one modern building yet... Except for that house. Do you know the owner?"

"I.... I do?" Ichabod stiffened nervously.

"Do you know why they chose that modern aesthetic?"

"That I do not know," he sounded almost apologetic.

It was odd that he didn't elaborate on the subject. It's what he did with most things and Abbie couldn't help but notice.

Both of them were quiet now as the sailed past the castle. They both had secrets. They had to keep. And Castellobell reminded them of those secrets.

~o~

 

As they continued down the west coast of the main Island, the fact that it was already Thursday looked in the background. Abbie tried to block out the sound of the imaginary clock ticking in her mind; reminding her that this adventure with the strange that had captured her heart, was almost over.

"With this tail wind we should reach Sud Isola well before sunset. Perhaps we could have dinner and go out dancing with Abe and Sophie?"

"That sounds like fun," Abbie agreed.

If they were going to try and have something after this week, she would need to get to know his friends better. And assuring things were smoothed over after ditching them during their holiday, would be an important step.

 

The two stood looking over the bow, when something caught Ichabod's eye. He stared long and hard at a fishing boat in the distance. They'd passed many fishing boats over the past two days, but something was odd.

"What is it?" Abbie asked as Ichabod hurried to adjust the sail.

"That boat is in distress," Ichabod pointed. "It's sinking fast. We should make sure everyone is all right."

Abbie nodded in agreement and hurried to put on a pair of shorts and tank top.

They quickly made their way to the sinking boat in time to pluck three men from the water. Abbie made the distress call to the Marine Guard, and was grateful the dispatcher spoke some English.

There was a commotion as the men, exhausted from efforts to keep the boat from sinking, pointed into the water. One of the young men was being pulled under the water. Ichabod could see he was caught on a net and being dragged down with the boat. He grabbed a sharp knife and jumped in.

"No!"Abbie yelled frantically.

The last thing she wanted was for Ichabod to get pulled under too.

Ichabod cut the young man free and dragged him unconscious, up to the surface of the water. The fishermen pulled them on board, but the young man wasn't breathing.

Abbie quickly checked for a pulse and signs of breathing. After realizing there was none, she clasped her hands together and pressed the heel of her hand to his chest.

A moment later he was coughing up water.

"The Marine Guard will be here in a minute," Ichabod breathed heavy.

Abbie looked up and saw his chest was dripping red. "Crane, you're bleeding."

"Ah... while dragging him back to the boat, I lost hold of my knife and it grazed me."

"That's more than a graze," Abbie took a cloth and dabbed around the cut, as Ichabod tried not to wince. "You're going to need stitches."

"It's not that bad," he tried to assure her.

~o~

"This will require stitches," the medic said after he examined the wound.

Abbie folded her arms and gave Ichabod a stern look. He had to concede that she was right after his protesting. She didn't need to say I told you so.

The fishermen were being escorted off of Ichabod's sloop and onto the Marines rescue boat. The medic said something in Italian to one of the guards.

"I can give you a tetanus shot and stitch it up here. We'll get you something for the pain first."

"That's not necessary," Ichabod assured him. "You can stitch it without the pain medication."

"That is fairly deep. You need something." The medic insisted.

"No," Ichabod said flatly.

The medic glanced up at Abbie who looked confused. "Piangere nel Dolores non impressionerà la giovane Donna."

Ichabod glanced quickly at Abbie then back at the medic. It wasn't impressing Abbie that he was worried about. He knew she didn't care if he was in pain. But he couldn't take any risk with pain meds.

"Non è orgoglio," Ichabod told him it was not pride. "Ero un tossicodipendnte."

The medic nodded, his understanding. Often former addicts refused even the mildest of pain relievers. He prepared a siring. "Very well. This is just a tetanus shot. And then we will get you stitched up."

Abbie tried not to look alarmed but some words were way too similar to English. She was pretty sure she heard the word co-dependent. She watched for a minuted as Ichabod sat stone-faced, and jaws clenched, holding his breath through each stitch.

She started to leave, not wanting to embarrass him if he needed to cry, but he was quick to grab her hand and hold it.

 

~o~

 

8 ~ Could We Be

 

Abbie was much more hands on during the final stretch of the trip. She didn't want Ichabod to lose a stitch and insisted, despite his protests. The little rescue mission, diversion meant it was after dark before they reached the private island.

They strolled into the beach house hand in hand, Sophie Abraham and Luke were in the living room anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Sophie was immediately up checking Ichabod over. "What were you thinking jumping into the sea like that."

"I'm fine." Ichabod didn't like being fussed over.

"You heard the man," Abraham was far more relaxed. "All is well. They are here not."

"And how are you, Abbie," Luke still struggled not to call her princess.

"I am perfectly fine."

"If you do not mind, I'm afraid I'm a bit exhausted and would like to get some rest," Ichabod apologized.

"Go get some rest," Sophie agreed. "We can go dancing this weekend."

Ichabod looked at Abbie with the sweetest heart eyes and they held hands as they went upstairs.

"Well fuck..." Abraham grumbled. "You were right."

"Yeah," Sophie sighed. "He's in love with her."

"Abbie doesn't need this in her life right now," Luke furrowed his brow concerned."maybe you two can talk to him. Convince him this is can't go any further."

"He's stubborn," Sophie shook her head. "We might have better luck with her."

 

~o~

 

Later that night Abbie slipped out of Ichabod's bed and went down for a glass of water. Sophie was sitting quietly at the table nursing a glass of wine.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Abbie greeted her as she searched the cabinet for a glass.

"You're not," Sophie got up and found her a glass. "I couldn't sleep is all."

"Worried about Iche?"

"Yeah..." Sophie gave her a half grin. "I take it you two had a great time... Minus the stitches."

"We really did," Abbie blushed. "He is a great guy, and he has a zest for knowledge and teaching."

Abbie proceeded cautiously. "He's been helping me with my Italian."

"You'll get it," Sophie smiled. "It just takes practice. The more you use it the easier it gets."

"What is tossicodipendnte?" Abbie asked.

"It's just like it sounds...co-dependent. It's a term we use for addicts..." Sophie let out a sigh.

Perhaps this could be used as a deterrent... The thing that might remover Abbie from Ichabod's life. Right now, Sophie could tell Abbie things; things that would send Abbie running from Ichabod without looking back. But Sophie didn't have the heart to paint her dear friend in a bad light; not after everything he'd been through. Especially to the girl he was falling in love with.

"Abbie, that was a long time ago. I don't know what he's told you... Or hasn't. But I can tell you, he hasn't touched a drug in years, and I don't think he ever will again."

"Ok," Abbie spoke quietly.

~o~

Abbie decided to let it go. There was nothing that occurred the past few days that gave her reason to be concerned. She slept in his bed that night, in the warmth of his arms. She was up early watching the sunrise. It was just as spectacular as he had promised it would be.

"Good morning treasure," Ichabod finally stirred, as the sunlight beamed across his face.

 

This was a glorious sight to wake up to. His beautiful Treasure in his arms. He winced at the sore stiffness in his chest and left shoulder and the sharp pinching of the stitches.

Abbie gave him a kiss smiling at the way his blue eyes sparkled in the early light. He caressed her cheek with his right hand, determined to hide the discomfort on his left side. But Abbie wasn't fooled.

"Let me get you a compress for your sore muscle," Abbie offered hopping out of the bed.

She found her shorts and T-shirt and started to put them on.

"No please don't," Ichabod protested. "Let me enjoy the view a little while longer."

"Ok," Abbie crawled back into bed with him.

He immediately cuddled her up to him trying to avoid the stitches, but Abbie had to put him off.

"Save it for tonight. I think Sophie is already up, and we are going to spend some time with your friends, I don't want them to hate me for taking up all your time."

"But I need to make up for disappointing you last night," Ichabod grumbled letting his hands run up and down her side.

"I wasn't disappointed. You were exhausted, and I don't blame you in the least.

"But I was derelict in my endeavors to please you in every sexual way you would allow me."

"Then you can make it up to me tonight."

 

~o~

 

Their last day together at the beach house with Abraham, Sophie and Luke couldn't have been better. They all got along quite well, to Ichabod's relief. He had worried that Abbie would find out about his former issues. There were so many. His past addiction was just one of many. It seemed a lifetime ago. He was a different person then.

Abraham joined Ichabod at the grill that Friday evening as the girls lounged by the pool chatting.

"It seems you aren't the only one smitten by miss Mills," Abe glanced at the two girls. "When is the last time you had a threesome. Because you might be in for one tonight. Just please let me join in the fun if you do."

Ichabod rolled his eyes. "I don't do that sort of thing anymore... And certainly not with Abbie."

"Well damn. She's that good that you're keeping her all to yourself."

"Abe, stop, really," Ichabod's tone was stern with his friend. He knew Abe was trying to down play the feelings Ichabod had for Abbie. "First of all, I no longer partake in such things anymore. And Abbie and I are not exactly having sex... I love her."

"You're kidding me?" Abe nearly choked. "After all that time alone you two still are not fucking? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me. I love her and I am respecting her wishes."

"Oh I get it. She's a virgin isn't she?"

"Yes.. And that matters how exactly?"

"You love the challenge." Abe shrugged. "You'll get her to give it up tonight and then this strange obsession will be over."

"Fuck off Abe," Ichabod scowled at his friend. Abe could be an ass sometimes.

"Sorry... I just don't get how you think you are in love?"

"That's because, unlike Sophie; you refuse to get to know her. If you did, you would get it."

"I like her," Abraham admitted. "She's pretty and smart... But I'm just being realistic. You're uncle isn't going to let this go any further. And you know it."

 

~o~

"I don't think Abe likes me very much," Abbie took a sip of her drink as she sat with Sophie.

"No, he likes you," Sophie said honestly. "I think that's what worries him. He can see why Ichabod is taken with you, and so can I. But you came out of nowhere. And Iche's life is finally settled and stable. We worry about how you might change that."

"I told him, I don't expect anything," Abbie assured her.

"You're better at hiding it than he is," Sophie laughed softly.

"Hiding what?"

"How hard you've fallen for him. But I can see it. And it worries me. I mean, your life is back in the states. What can this lead to for you two?"

"I'm probably moving to Patricia after I graduate in May."

Sophie's jaw dropped. "Are you moving for Iche?"

"No... I was already considering the move. That's why I came here, and how I met Luke."

"So this has nothing to do with Iche?"

Abbie paused as she thought for a moment. "I admit that the though crossed my mind... That being here might make it easier to see him again. But no. My decision to move here is not at all about Iche. And it hasn't been an easy process. I'm still not sure I can do this."

"I have a feeling, you are the type of person who will do the right thing," Sophie gave her a friendly smile.

 

~o~

 

It was strange that night. After dinner, Ichabod and Abbie went up to the balcony and looked across the sea to Sud Isola in the near distance. They held hands talking about everything, anything and nothing at all as if somehow it would make the last day never end.

"So, I shall be back in June... The first week, I believe."

Abbie nodded. "There is a good chance I will be too. I really have to make this decision. But if I don't decide to move here, maybe you could come visit me in New York. I could show you the city. Take you to Sleepy Hollow, the small town I grew up in."

"I'd like that," Ichabod tried not to sound disappointed.

 

This would be hard enough even if she moved to Patricia. Her staying in New York would make it down near impossible. Abbie knew this. But she also knew that there was a lot involved with becoming a princess. She wondered what the queen would say if she tried to bring Ichabod around and have him in her life.

She was now quiet in her thoughts. Ichabod didn't want her to be sad, but he had a feeling her heart was as heavy as his at this moment.

"We shall manage things, you and I. I don't believe our story ends here. Perhaps this is just the beginning."

He kissed her, unable to hold back the passion and love brimming within him. Her arms were around him with a fierceness, as he backed her into his room. Their clothes were dispensed of in a furry of hands and arms reaching and tugging, until there was nothing between them; just warm naked flesh against flesh.

Ichabod sat back on the bed pulling Abbie onto his lap as they kissed. He was throbbing hard as she undulated against him. For a moment she thought she should just do it; Let him have her completely. What if they didn't get the chance again?

Ichabod knew in that moment he could have her. He could see it in her eyes and feel it resonating from her right through him. But he also knew it was a feeling that came out of fear. Fear that she wouldn't see him again, fear that this was their last chance. He didn't want her decision to make love to him to be for that reason.

"This isn't the end Abbie. I promise you. I don't want you to feel like we have to do this now because we won't have another chance. You are a part of me now; apart of my life. We can wait until you are ready."

Abbie wrapped her arms around his shoulders burying her face in the crux of his neck. He held her tight cursing to himself not knowing how he was ever going to let her go.

"My Treasure..."

 

~o~

9 ~ Abbie & The King

 

Abbie hated long goodbyes. They'd kept it short and sweet as they parted ways after breakfast in Paulo. Luke took a few pictures of them, and they did their best to pretend everything would be fine. The long kiss goodbye was very much welcome though, but far too soon it was time to go.

"Will you call as soon as you get to your destination?"

"I'll call you tonight," Abbie promised. "I'm not sure what my dad and step mom have planned, but I won't forget."

There was another long kiss, before Luke opened the car door for her. She gave his hand a final squeeze then hopped in the car while she had the nerve.

Ichabod smiled and waved as the car drove off. But as they rounded the corner and were out of sight, he suddenly felt very alone, as if a part of him was gone.

Luke was so kind to her on the long drive back to Castellobell. He was quiet when she needed silence and chatted her up when she needed the distraction.

He had been an invisible bystander on their voyage. Secretly he listened in on much of their conversation and intimate times. He couldn't tell her that because she trusted him now and he didn't want to do anything that would erode that trust.

Luke wasn't sure when it had happened exactly, but he knew it had. They'd fallen in love. He had a feeling Abbie didn't know all that was in store for her as a princess. He almost wanted to warn her, not to let herself fall. But it wasn't his place. And now it was too late. He could kick himself for not trying to stop it. But this was for the Queen to handle. It was her duty to train up Abbie to be the princess and future Queen not his.

 

"Thank you Luke," Abbie finally said as they approached the castle. "You were really good to me this week."

"Anything for you Princess."

~o~

 

Abbie didn't see the king all evening Saturday. She was only told that the treatment was harder on him than they had expected.

She dined with the Queen who looked tired, as if she'd had stressful days and late nights. Leena asked politely about the places she'd visited. Abbie told her about the vineyards and the Fishing Ports, the restaurants and dancing in Sud Sud. She also mentioned in passing that she met someone. Leena's concerned raised eyebrow was enough for Abbie to know not to go into details.

Sunday morning was the same. The king missed breakfast which was disappointing to Abbie. Eventually he called for her to join him in his study.

To say she was shocked by the man she saw was an understatement. The King was sitting in a large chair behind his desk. His personal assistant at his side. But what struck Abbie was how frail he looked. His completion was a bit grey and his eyes looked tired. He moved his arms with great labor. For some reason she had expected him to look better after treatment not worse. But this new form of extremely strong chemo did quite a number on him. She hoped the treatment was battling the cancer more than the weary king.

 

"Hi," Abbie gave him a smile as she walked into the study.

He waved her over to him, unable to get up from his seat without assistance.

Abbie gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I do apologize for not being able to make it to dinner last night or breakfast this morning. Being away for several days has left me with quite a bit of official business to get caught up on."

"I understand," Abbie nodded as Petro showed her to her seat.

Abbie could tell the king was extremely proud. He wouldn't, couldn't admit that the nausea was so bad that he couldn't stomach being around food. And it must have been very difficulty for him not to stand and greet her when she came in.

"I wanted to give you something Abbie," Victor pointed to Petro, who handed Abbie a book.

It was lovely hard leather back and had no title. She opened it and saw the pages were blank.

"This is beautiful... Is it a journal?"

"Indeed it is," Victor nodded. "This room is filled with the personal journals of every King... And Queen of Patricia since the very first ruler. These two are mine. As you can see, this one in still a work in progress."

"Wow... That's kind of amazing, Abbie blinked at the shelves of books.

"Most of them are in Italian one is in Spanish... But I deliberately wrote mine in English for you. In time you'll learn the languages of Patricia, and these books will guide you. You will learn the personal struggles and triumphs of those who came before you. And you will know you are not alone. It will not always be easy. In fact most of the time the struggles will seem overwhelming. But with these journals, I will always be here to guide you as well as your grandfather and great grandfathers and mothers. Everything that we have worked for is in your hands now, Grace."

~o~

 

So Diary, my last Spring Break didn't turn out quite how I expected. Not only did I meet my father and Step-mother, but as it turns out I'm a princess. I feel like it's a bit premature for me to begin this journal since I haven't exactly decided if I want to be queen. But if I do, I guess it all started right here.


	4. Expect The Unexpected (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie settles things with Daniel then deals with disappointment when her father bails on their visit.  
> Ichabod grapples with when and how to tell Abbie about his past as the two fall deeper for each other than either expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments here & on twitter. Things are going to get a bit heavy coming up so your comments and thoughts are welcome!

~Ch 4~ Expect The Unexpected (Part 1)

 

~1 ~ Missing You

 

The next three weeks at Columbia Law school were grueling for Abbie. It was the last push before graduation, and her professors were not letting up. It was early April now and Abbie was encouraged despite the long study hours. She was almost done and would soon open a new chapter of her life.

Her favorite time of the day was the late afternoon when she would leave campus and head back to her apartment. By six o'clock she was in her room sitting on her bed opening her laptop.

"Good evening, Treasure," Ichabod lit up when Abbie's image came on his laptop screen. His heart swelled in his chest every time he saw her. "Give me just one minute..."

It was eleven o'clock at Oxford. As usual, Ichabod was sitting at his desk reading over his student's papers. He was already in his pajama pants and ready for bed. He simply waited up for her every night. This had become their thing, and they both savored these moments.

"Are we alone tonight?" Ichabod asked.

He wanted to make sure before he slipped out of his pajama pants. Their second chat was interrupted briefly when Shelby and Michaela walked in Abbie's room; getting a nice peek at his goods as he was getting into bed.

 

"We are. I'm not expecting the girls home for another hour." Abbie loved this part. She watched him as he took off his reading glasses, and quickly put the papers away. He then gently tossed the laptop on the bed.

 

"I've missed you," he sighed as he stepped out of his pants and crawled into bed; getting comfortable under the covers.

"I've missed you too." Abbie stayed in her tank top and shorts. She was much more cautious about being nude than he was.

"What are you doing for the Easter break?" Ichabod asked quickly. "I have been invited to do a lecture in DC next week. I was hoping I could go to New York to pick you up. Then perhaps you could join me for the holiday. I'm going up to Scotland."

"My Dad is going to be in Patricia. He asked me to join him there for my birthday and the Easter Festivities."

"Oh," Ichabod was disappointed.

"I really wish I could," Abbie's heart sank. "What day are you coming to DC. Maybe I can catch a train and meet you somewhere?"

"Thursday morning and then I fly out Thursday night. But I can change it to Friday morning and see you on your birthday."

"Thursday?" Abbie sighed. "My flight is Thursday evening."

"Oh, how terribly disappointing. Don't worry. We shall see each other this summer. And for now, I still get to look at you. You are so beautiful. And I absolutely adore that little top you have on."

"And I like you, all naked under the covers," Abbie grinned.

"I could give you a peek if you give me one," Ichabod teased.

"Oh... A little I show you mine, you show me yours?" Abbie laughed. "there's no way I getting naked on the Internet."

"Very well. Fortunately for me, I have a vivid imagination and an excellent memory."

There was a knock at the door that Abbie clearly wasn't expecting. "I'll be right back. One of the girls probably left their key."

She pulled out her earbuds and hurried out of the room.

Ichabod patiently listened as Abbie answered the door. It caught him off guard hearing a guys voice, then he became very concerned when their voices raised. He felt powerless, unable to step in and make sure she was all right.

~o~

Abbie rolled her eyes when she looked through the peephole and saw Daniel. She opened the door but didn't let him in.

"What?"

"I thought it was about time that we talked. Abs it's been over four weeks. When are you going to forgive me for whatever I did this time?"

"Now is not a good time..."

"What... You have company? Dressed like that?" Daniel pushed his way in and looked around.

"What are you doing?" Abbie was annoyed. "You need to leave."

He noticed Abbie was standing in a way that blocked him from her bedroom. "Who's in there?"

"Nobody!"

He brushed by her standing in her bedroom doorway looking around. Abbie was grateful that her laptop was turned the other way and the earbuds were still plugged in. She knew Ichabod was probably having a fit.

"Why are you acting all weird if there's no one here?"

Abbie folded her arms, "Because I don't want to see you. So can you please leave?"

"You're going to make this one hard for me," Daniel let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Abbie's aggravation level was steadily climbing, but she kept calm.

"This is what we do. I start asking for sex, so you break things off. Give me a little time to do my thing. I come back when you're ready and give you full disclosure. You know I have needs Abs... But I love you, and only you. And when you're ready to give me what I need, I won't want anyone else. And it was only one this time. We used protection..."

Abbie was staring at him now with her jaw dropped. He was exactly right. This was how they'd done things for the past three years.

Ichabod was about to blow a gasket. He was out of bed with his pants on, searching for his cell phone, while listening to this guy try and play his girl.

"Get the fuck out," Abbie finally said, shaking her head.

Daniel scrunched up his face in disbelief. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

Abbie's eyes grew wide. If he wasn't a giant she would have clocked him. "You're in my home! Get out!"

"You think you're going to do better than me Abs? I'm graduating second in our class! You barely made the top 15%! I was happy to drag you along with me. I got girls begging for a chance with me! All kinds of hot ass girls too! But here I am, waiting on you. I'm trying to make you my queen and you're treating me like shit!"

Danny didn't mean it, but he was still angry about the pics on her social media. She had blocked him, but he saw via mutual friends that she was clearly hanging out with a Latino guy and a white guy.

"Oh my god!" Abbie could not believe what he was saying and right now of all times to be having this conversation.

"I'm seeing someone. It's serious. You need to leave."

"You're kidding me!" Daniel started pacing and not towards the door. He went on a rant and was partly fussing, partly begging, but genuinely confused at why she got a new boyfriend and refused to take him back.

Abbie's phone rang and she knew it was Ichabod. She picked it up, looked and didn't answer. Ichabod immediately called again and Abbie answered.

"I'll call you right back," she blurted out quickly.

"Is that him?" Daniel asked reaching for the phone.

Abbie hung up and pulled away from him. "If you don't go, I'm calling security."

"Are you for real Abs?" Daniel thought she was really being extra. He stomped to the door then turned to point at her. "Fine, I'll go. But this new guy is not going to do you better than me."

"He already has!" Abbie snapped and slammed the door.

Abbie let out a deep sigh as she slumped back into her bedroom. She climbed on the bed and sat in front of her laptop yanking out the earbuds with slight frustration. She saw Ichabod hovering over his laptop typing away. He looked pissed with his jaw clenched and brow furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"I am searching for a substitute to teach my classes tomorrow and arranging a flight to New York! If that blaggard hurt you..."

"Crane... That's not necessary. I'm fine. Danny is loud, but he's not violent. Besides, he's gone now."

"Still, I would feel much better if I could be there with you."

"You can't just get a flight to New York on a whim, Crane."

Ichabod looked indignant and straight-faced into the screen at Abbie's face. He most certainly could and had every intention of doing so.

"Okay, so maybe you can, but please don't. I feel ridiculous enough as it is."

Abbie heard keys rattling and the front door creek open.

"Hey, Abbie, are you here?" Laurel called out, then popped into her room. "I saw Danny leaving, and he looked really pissed."

"He was just here being his usual self," Abbie sighed as she laid across the bed looking miserable. "I told him we are done."

"You didn't take him back this time? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... We'll talk later," Abbie nodded her head towards her laptop.

"Oh..." Laurel whispered then hopped on the bed. "Hi, Iche."

"Hello Miss Laurel," Ichabod was polite but Laurel could tell he was not happy.

"I guess you know what happened with Danny."

"Indeed. I was privy to the entire conversation. He is a cocky bastard."

"That he is," Laurel agreed.

"I should go so that you two can catch up," Ichabod offered.

"No you two finish your chat," Laurel got up, giving Abbie a friendly pat on the rear. "I'm going to change and then I'll be right back."

"I'm so sorry," Abbie grumbled. "I'm sure this not what you waited up for."

"I waited up to see you; to spend some time with you. I only wish I could be there."

"Me too. But I won't have you ditching your students because I had a moment."

Ichabod knew she was right, but all he could think about was seeing her again.

"Have you made a decision yet about moving to Patricia?"

"No," Abbie sighed.

"Well, how soon after graduation will you come for a visit."

"I've got to start looking for a job..." They were three and a half weeks into the long distance relationship and already feeling the strain.

"We will work something out Thursday when I go to DC. Even if I only get to see you for a few minutes, it shall be worth it."

"I'd like that," Abbie managed a smile.

But Ichabod could see the hurt behind her beautiful eyes.

"Do not mind his words Treasure. He is a man of ill repute to speak to in such a manner. He will never find another that even holds a candle to you. I certainly know that I never shall either."

That brought on a deep and genuine smile from Abbie, and that's what Ichabod wanted to see.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Lauren said as she climbed into bed with Abbie. "Alright, we girls need to talk and you need your beauty sleep Professor."

"I shall bid you ladies good evening then," Ichabod agreed. "But first, I miss you."

"And I miss you," Abbie pressed her hand to her lips then to the screen. "G'night Crane."

"Goodnight Treasure," Ichabod placed two fingers on the screen before turning the computer off.

"So you actually ditched Danny?" Laurel really was surprised. "Did you do it for Iche or did you do it for yourself?"

"I did it for me. I mean I do have feelings for Iche but Danny didn't really love me. I feel like an idiot, letting him have sex with other girls then taking him back."

"You don't think he would have been faithful to you if you would have put out?"

"I don't know. Now I see that I was basically giving him permission to go screw around. And I'm glad I didn't go all the way with him. I mean I gave him a lot and he was so ungrateful. Like I owed him or something more."

"Is that why you held out? Maybe you subconsciously knew he wasn't the one. Because practically do everything else but you hold back that one thing."

"I keep telling myself I'm waiting until I have my life together, and I just don't want any slip-ups or mistakes... But sometimes I wonder if that's really why." Abbie let out a sigh as the girls snuggled up under the blanket.

"I think you are a bit of a control freak, and maybe you're afraid to give that one last piece of yourself up. You are completely in control of when it happens and who you give it to."

"Maybe..." Abbie had to think about that.

 

~o~

 

~2 ~ Girls Night

 

"All I'm saying is that if you were a lesbian that is going all the way," Jenny laughed as she sipped her beer.

It was Friday night and the girls had Abbie out at the club celebrating her twenty-fourth birthday early since she was going to Patricia.

Now she was out having a blast. The girls had already done a round of shots and were getting all the details from Abbie's trip and her seemingly permanent break-up.

"Right!" Shelby agreed. "And it's not like Iche is the first guy to go down on you."

"He's the first to stay down for more than a minute and actually get results." Abbie shot her a blithe look.

Her relationship with Nick didn't last past freshman year of high school. They did a lot of kissing and making out. But they were young and got into too much trouble together. At some point, she was determined that Young Nick Hawley was going to be her first. At the time, Abbie was frustrated with her mom and also angry about being abandoned by her father, she was spiraling out of control. And she would have had sex with Nick that night had she not been caught robbing the Drug store... Beer and condoms.

 

After being forced to break up with Nick, she met Senior and Valedictorian Andy. He tutored her, before going to Yale. It was as she started putting her young life back on track. She decided to wait until she had her life figured out before she was going to have sex. From one extreme to the other; nearly giving it away to a total loser ( tho he was a cutie) to clinging to it like a security blanket and refusing to let anyone have it.

Her relationship with Andy had been sweet. They'd see each other on weekend and for the most part, only hold hands and kissed. Mostly because she was only fifteen when they started dating. By the time she started college they'd moved up to making out, but eventually, Abbie saw him as more of a friend she loved than an actual boyfriend.

She dated a few more guys during college. None lasted more than a month or two after she refused to put out... Until Daniel. But Danny was full of himself. At times it could be really sexy and enticing, then there were other times when it made her feel like dirt. He repeatedly told her that he was the best at sex and promised she would never want another once she had him. But going down just wasn't his thing it seemed. He probably just never felt the need to. So Abbie was never really satisfied... Then Ichabod came along.

"Are you saying he gave you an organ... From going down?" Jenny was skeptical. "Earth shattering totally losing control of your sense of reason orgasm?"

She knew most guys would haphazardly try, but a full on orgasm... No way. Abbie probably just didn't know what one was.

"Yes, he did... Many times," Abbie was now grinning as she remembered.

The girls all nodded and grinned their approval. Jenny was still a bit skeptical, but she would let it slide for now.

"So how was it when you returned the favor," Shelby was nearly salivating. "Because the glimpse me and Michaela got... Was pretty impressive."

"Oh, you two saw it?" Jenny was curious.

Shelby nodded and fixed her hands to over exaggerate the size. Abbie only burst into laughter.

"It was good," Abbie tried to calm down feeling a bit of heat rush over her. She took another shot. "He liked it when I went slow and took my time with him. And he liked to take his time with me. It surprised me... He surprises me.

"You should play with them a little while you're down there," Michaela casually dropped tips. "My boyfriend loves it."

"My ex didn't care for it... But I might have been a little rough," Shelby joked and the girls burst into another round of laughs. Shelby and Laurel did a little cheers with their next shot before downing them. They were probably a little bit drunk.

"Well, he deserves a treat for what he's giving me," Abbie tried catching her breath.

"No wonder you dropped Danny," Michaela chimed. "And about time.

"I heard he banged Andrea," Laurel dropped the dime.

"Who told you that," Abbie tried not to care but Andrea had been trying to get with Danny for a while.

"Andrea told me herself. She said he never went down on her but that he fucks like a Greek god." Laurel rolled her eyes not sure if she believed Andrea. "She claims it was the best fuck of her life and said she plans on snagging him if she can."

"She can have him," Abbie pouted.

Hearing that Danny was probably as good at sex as he claimed he was, wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. Of course, he was good. Classic overachiever.

 

"I can't believe he said that shit to you." Michaela reminded her, hoping to pick her mood back up. "You deserve better."

"I know," Abbie agreed "and you know what? I'm not going to waste my breath on Danny! Let's dance!"

The girls hit the dance floor with a fury. As soon as the DJ saw them, he called them onto the platform so they could show off their moves. They danced with full freedom and release, the stress of grueling classes and personal issues faded into the background as the music blared and lights flashed. This was a good night for a birthday party.

~o~

 

~3 ~ Change Of Plans

 

The next few days went by quickly and by Thursday Ichabod was in the states. The first thing he did was call that morning after he arrived early in DC. They talked for a bit before she had to get to class.

 

Abbie could hardly believe it was already time to head back to Patricia. She wondered what their Easter celebrations would be like. The small nation was still steeped in the old religion and the church was heavily involved.

Leena told her that for now she would be introduced as Duchessa Millano, the title the Kings thought appropriate to give her until all the proper proof of her legitimacy was deemed accurate. Once that happened she would be Princess.

"It's moving kind of fast," Abbie sighed. "How long before I have to decide to be Queen?"

"You have until your twenty-fifth birthday," Leena told her over the phone several days before. "There are a few other requirements, that must be taken care of but we will talk about that when you get here. The Easter festivities will be your first public appearance as the future heir."

Now that the day of the trip was here Abbie was a ball of nerves. Ichabod was in DC and they'd already spoken twice. He was desperately trying to get her to fly back with him at least to France before they parted ways with him going to Scotland and her to Patricia.

But Abbie turned him down, not able to tell him the Queen had a private plane flying her straight to Patricia. She was just out of the shower and half dressed When her phone rang. Abbie was expecting Ichabod but instead, it was Queen Leena's assistant Ruby.

"Hi, Ruby," Abbie chimed as she held up a dress to place in her bag. "I was just finishing up my packing."

"Oh," Ruby sounded somber. "My Lady, I have to talk to you."

"What is it?" Abbie put the dress down and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm afraid the King and Queen have to cancel your trip. They won't be able to receive you at the Palace for the Easter festivities."

"Are you kidding?" Abbie couldn't hide her disappointment. "Why?"

"Urgent business... That's all I'm allowed to say. I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. Just forget about it," Abbie hung up and tossed her phone across the bed.

She wanted to be pissed but really she was hurt. It was such a blow... Urgent business. It seemed such a weak excuse. What if they were rethinking having her take the throne? Maybe her dad just didn't want to see her.

Her mother was in California doing Costume designs for a movie. Laurel was already gone; likely Shelby and Michaela would be gone tonight too. Abbie flopped back on the bed, ready for the pity party when her phone rang again.

"Hi, Crane," Abbie's mood instantly improved when she saw his name.

He could tell that she was happy to hear from him, but also could hear a touch of sadness in her voice. He was already in New York now, sitting inside his rented SUV outside of her apartment. She might wonder how he got to New York so quickly, and he was ready to confide in her who he was.

"The whole way from DC to NY he was on the phone with Sophie asking how and when he should tell her about his past... And how much about his past.

"You definitely need to tell her who you are, today. Should have already done that much."

"I will... If she doesn't figure it out first. I'm an idiot for dragging on this aren't I?"

"Yes," Sophie laughed a little to relieve his nerves.

"What else do I tell her now? How soon is too soon to know what I've done?"

"Well, she knows you were an addict, so just tell her how it came about you know... The accident with your parents and then meeting Pandora while you were still recovering."

"Do I tell her why we had the accident?" Ichabod was so unsure. Abbie was so compassionate. He didn't want her to hate him.

"That's up to you, sweetie... You've really changed so much since then," Sophie let out a sigh. She could tell he was struggling with this. He was so confident at work and so at ease when hanging out with his friends. And she'd never seen him happier than he was when he was with Abbie. She didn't want him to get hurt if Abbie found his past was too much.

"And I should tell her about Pandora's Box. And then about..."

"Oh no no no," Sophie stopped him. "It is way too soon to tell her about Pandora's Box. You said she is a virgin. You're going to look like a total pervert... Which you're not. None of us are. It was just for fun... Well, that and you were high as Mount Everest. You're going to need to ease into that one over time."

"She's a virgin, technically, but she's well aware of all things relating to sex," Ichabod really was leery about keeping this from Abbie. "But she thinks I've only had two girlfriends."

"Which is technically true," Sophie reminded him. "Look... Just casually at some point in the future, let her know that while you were with Pandora you two may have enjoyed the company of another partner."

"Oh, god... You think she'll break up with me if she finds out?"

"Not if it's gradual and she has time to get used to it. But hitting her with everything at once might be overwhelming."

"So I should definitely wait to tell her about the cellar?"

"Oh fuck no! Not now, not ever. Iche, you know I love you dearly, but even I'm really... Just no, ok. And you need to stop doing it."

"I haven't. Not since I met Abbie."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Iche. You don't deserve that," Sophie was relieved.

She knew when the last time was. But she couldn't tell him that. She was the one that protected him and even Abraham from themselves even when they didn't know it. 

"Take your time but do start telling her about yourself now. And it doesn't have to be all this afternoon. You guys will be lucky only have a couple of hours together. Enjoy it."

~o~

Ichabod had every intention of enjoying whatever brief time he and Abbie had together. And now they were so close, he just wanted to see her. But first, he wanted to make sure she was all right.

"Are you quite alright Treasure? You sound a bit down."

"I'm fine... It's just that I got some disappointing news."

"If you don't mind me asking?"

"My dad canceled our trip to Patricia."

"Oh... Are the two of you doing something else for the holiday?" Ichabod sat up straight as his mind started to contemplate.

"No. He has other things to do. My mom is in California and..."

"Come to Scotland with me," Ichabod didn't even hesitate.

"What... At the last minute?" Abbie shook her head, not that he could see her. "I don't have a plane ticket or..."

"It is not a problem. I can take care of everything right now, all you need to do is pack. It is spring but there is still a bit of chill in the air."

"I couldn't."

"I want you to, Abbie," Ichabod was sounding quite desperate and he didn't care. He had no chill when it came to his feelings for her. "I miss you."

Abbie had to think fast and there wasn't one reason she could conjure not to go. "Ok! I'll go! How soon can you be in New York?"

"I'm already here," Ichabod was now a bit nervous. "I came straight away after my lecture. In fact, I am just outside of your building. Might I come up?"

Abbie's jaw dropped. She was half dressed, her room had clothes laid out everywhere from packing. "Yes, of course. Just give me a minute and I'll have the front desk let you up."

Abbie hung up and assessed the situation. She quickly tidied her room and then made sure the living room was clean as she called the front desk. Thankfully the apartment wasn't bad. She put on the blue top that matched her skirt then fussed with her hair just as the doorbell rang.

Abbie had never felt butterflies so strong before. She had to take a deep breath before answering the door. Calm is what she wanted to be; maybe a little sexy. But the moment the door opened, his arms were around her waist lifting her up. She melted into his embrace.

There was a sense of completeness, warm and electrifying, that came over them as her arms fell around his shoulders. Their lips met, coming together so naturally, so perfectly as their tongues slowly pressed and played. Ichabod didn't want to ever let her go. He would be content just like this forever if he could have her in his arms.

He lowered her back to her feet, stealing another quick kiss, before taking a moment to look at her beautiful face.

His hand gently caressed her cheek, as his thumb lightly brushed, "I have missed you most ardently. You look absolutely stunning, like an angel... A gift from heaven."

"I've missed you too," Abbie swooned.

He was so nicely put together in slacks and a tie. His hair was neatly done. Gone was the casual look of Iche on vacation. She could look into his gorgeous blue eyes all day.

But she wasn't done packing and she had no idea when their flight was leaving. "I need to finish packing. How long do we have?"

"Take all the time you need," Ichabod assured her as he removed his tie and looked around. "Your apartment is lovely."

"Thanks, I know," Abbie agreed as she took his hand to walk him into her room. "Laurel's dad pays for almost all of it. Of course, she has the master suite. I pay a little more than Shelby & Michaela so I can have my own room. We definitely couldn't afford this without Laurel's dad. But I figured if I work hard enough in school and land a good job, I could afford a nice place like this one day."

"Oh..." Ichabod suddenly realizes he had not yet told her about his financial situation and wasn't sure what to do.

"Have you seen NY, or did you drive straight here," Abbie asked as she packed.

"I came straight here. I have been to DC on a few occasions, but this is my first time in the Big Apple."

"I wish I could show you around for a bit," Abbie pouted. "Do we have time?"

Ichabod looked at his phone. It wasn't three o'clock yet. Not that it mattered. The private jet would take them whenever he was ready.

"We have plenty of time... If you want to take a quick jaunt about the city, I'd be most grateful to have you as my guide."

 

It was not lost on Abbie that he still didn't tell her what time their flight was. "We could go down to Central Park. It's right around the corner from the University. From there we can head to the 911 Memorial, which is maybe a mile from where we can get a ferry and view the Statue of Liberty. It'll take a few hours to do a quick tour if we walk. But we can catch a cab..."

"Oh, no need. I have a car."

"Where did you park," Abbie stopped midway zipping her bag. Now she worried he'd get a ticket. "I didn't get you a parking pass."

"Don't worry, the driver is circling the block. We can go whenever you are ready."

There was a brief moment when Ichabod's eyes went from Abbie to the bed and back again. It'd been weeks since he tasted her and he was dying to have her again.

"Shelby and Michaela will be here soon. If you're here when they show up..."

Ichabod leaned over her and finished zipping her bag. Abbie's friends seemed like very sweet fun girls, but he knew they would occupy all of their time, and he wanted to be alone with Abbie.

He picked it up with an eager smile and held out his hand for her. "Shall we?"

 

~o~

 

~4 ~ Not Alone in NYC

 

As they walked through Central Park hand in hand Abbie was ready to address the elephant in the room.

"So when is our flight exactly?"

"Later this evening," Ichabod's mind wondered if this was the time to tell her he was a Duke. He didn't run outside of his tight-knit circle so this all seemed awkward to him.

"You rented a car and driver, did you rent the guy following us too?"

"Stacker? No, he is my personal bodyguard. Not my idea. That is at my Uncle's insistence."

"And why is that?" Abbie stepped in front of him and folded her arms.

"Because... I am the Duke of Helsworth. My uncle has no children of his own... So he puts a great deal of care into my safety and well-being."

Abbie rolled her eyes and kept walking. "You could have just told me."

Ichabod stepped quickly to walk beside her. "I know. It just seemed very awkward. I don't usually tell people who I am when I'm out in public. And the private crowds which I keep company within, already know. During formal engagements, I am introduced."

"But when we were together in Patricia, at some point, you didn't think to tell me you're a Duke?"

"Yes, I was about to tell you and then you saw the cars and..."

"Those were your cars?" Abbie looked at him, almost jaw dropped.

"Yes... It was my garage... My sailboat... My beach house..."

"Of course it was,"Abbie shook her head feeling like an idiot. "I thought you were a Professor just on a holiday with your friends."

"I know. I apologize and beg your forgiveness. My only defense is that of the two girlfriends I have had; One I met in college and she knew who I was... The other was arranged. She also already knew who I was. My life is simply very low key now."

"Is that because you were an addict?"

Ichabod nodded. Sophie had already told him about their brief conversation.

 

"But this is one of the reasons I asked you last week if you would come to Scotland for a visit. I thought that would give me some time to ask Sophie or one of my assistants how to tell you who I am and about some of the things in my past. I hadn't intended to simply drop the news on you, or wait for you to figure it out."

Now Abbie nodded listening to him explain and it sounded genuine. This was spur of the moment, but he was still welcoming her into his life.

"Apology accepted," she gave him a half smile as she slipped her hand back into his. She laughed out loud at the irony that he had kept who he was from her but she was doing the same thing.

"I'm pleased you find my awkward bumblings humorous." he gave her a slight brow raise.

"I can't be mad at you for this," Abbie gave him a little hip bump as they finished their walk through the park.

Ichabod could finally breathe a sigh of relief. At least that hurdle was over. But he wondered what she would think of him once she really got to know him and all of the things he'd done. He wasn't sure when, if ever, he would be able to tell Abbie about his uncle's secret plans for him.

He put it out of his mind for much of their afternoon together. But as they stood leaning on the railing of the ferry and watching the sun set behind the Statue of Liberty, his thoughts grew heavy.

"What's on your mind?" Abbie asked as his thumb softly grazed the back of her hand.

"We are still in the getting to know each other phase of things and to be quite honest... I have completely fallen for you already."

"You don't say," Abbie held in her grin.

"Well, yes I know that is probably obvious," Ichabod grinned himself. "But I worry that you won't be so fond of me once you know all of me."

Abbie knew about his past drug addiction, but none of the details. She believed Sophie, that Ichabod had no desire to use again. She hoped it wouldn't be a problem, but you could never know for sure with these things.

"We all have a past Crane. We'll cross each bridge as we come to them. And don't worry, I don't scare easily."

"I am certainly glad of that," he fawned as he leaned in and kissed her.

Abbie couldn't help but consider her own secrets. Her past wasn't too bad. She'd had a rough patch while dating Nick Hawley her freshman year of high school. She got caught robbing a drug store and then was set straight by August Corbin. She was a sophomore when she started dating Andy who was a college freshman.

She was pretty good after that, her little college hobbie's were no big deal, she thought. But now that she was the Princess and possibly the future queen, she didn't know what that would mean for her life. Even if she abdicated her right to the throne, she still stood to inherit a fortune in the future. She wished that she could tell him that she was a princess but she gave her word and signed a massive stack of papers promising not to.

~o~

 

~5 ~ Mile High

Ichabod's private plane was nice; much smaller than the King's Private Boeing 737, but still plenty of space for a small bedroom and meeting room. The King's plane tho extremely nice was definitely designed with a more formal touch; it was what Abbie imagined Air Force One was like.. This smaller global6000 plane certainly had a sleeker, more playful vibe, and was exactly what she thought a rich bachelor with too much money on his hands would traipse around in.

She tried not to be judgey as she was given the quick tour. Ichabod was certainly not trying to show off, but simply let her know where the bathroom was and the small bedroom in case she wanted to sleep comfortably.

"I wasn't expecting it to be so cool looking," was all Abbie could think to say. "It's really nice."

"It's needed for the family business, which my uncle now runs. But it's also quite convenient,"

They buckled in and the plane took off. Abbie liked flying but it was strange flying across the ocean in the smaller jet. Ichabod assured her it was made for the task. Stacker stayed in the front Cabin, leaving the entire rear cabin free for Ichabod and Abbie's privacy.

When they were allowed to come out of their seat belts, they went over to the sofa to relax. Ichabod handed her the tv remote so she could find them a movie to watch.

"If you do not mind, I have a few events I must attend whilst we are in Scotland. I hope that you will join me."

"I'd love to but I don't want to intrude. I know my joining you is very last minute." Abbie put music on low instead of a movie, then put the remote away.

"It's no intrusion at all. I am very pleased to have you along."

"So what are we going to be doing?"

"Friday Evening we have a charity dinner theater for the Orphanage."

"And the children are putting on the show?" Abbie gave him a curious look.

"Yes, the play I told you about. They are quite good. I believe you will be impressed."

"Ok, I like 'Aladdin'. I'm in," Abbie grinned. "And they will be singing our song."

"Indeed," Ichabod affirmed as he leaned closer to her, and gently kissed her neck.

"And what else do you have planned for us?" Abbie asked not giving into the temptation of his lips supplely nipping at her soft skin.

Ichabod cocked his head to the side curiously. Surely that had to be turning her on. But he was more than up to the challenge of a little hard to get. He gave it ten minutes tops and she'd be crying his name.

"Saturday morning we have a parade," Ichabod sat up and casually informed her.

He slowly began taking off his blazer, then unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. "After the parade, there are a couple of sporting events. We should be done by noon. Then a picnic. Afterward, I will have you all to myself.

Good lord, he was sexy as hell as he made himself comfortable. Abbie watched him, biting her lip and trying to pretend she wasn't completely turned on.

"My uncle will come into town Sunday to attend Easter Mass in my stead. We will join him for breakfast. Then we can have the entire day to ourselves. I will probably have a brief meeting with him, but nothing that should be too intrusive on our time."

"That all sounds fine to me," Abbie assured him, trying not to stare as he took off his shirt.

Abbie now got a look at the scar from his stitches. It made the other random little scars on him stand out a bit more, like another piece to a puzzle.

"There is just one other thing if you would oblige me please?"

"Sure, anything. Whatever you have planned for the weekend is good for me."

He took her by the hand and stood her up. The slow jazz music played in the background as her curiosity grew.

"Your panties please."

"Wha..." It was barely a whisper that escaped her lips as her mouth went slightly agape at his boldness.

But with no objections made, Ichabod was quickly on one knee with his hand sliding firmly up her thigh. And as his fingers took hold of the tiny lace material, she realized just how much she wanted those fingers on her body; inside her body. Warm waves of heat burst through her being at his touch.

He carefully maneuvered the panties out of one foot then the other, before standing back to his feet. His heart was already racing with unadulterated desire. "You won't be needing these for the remainder of our flight."

"My status hasn't changed," Abbie hardly sounded sure of herself.

He folded her panties and placed them with his shirt before stepping towards her.

 

"And it need not change if you don't want it to," Ichabod was looking right into her soul as he unfastened his belt and pants. "There are plenty of other things I can do to you."

"What if Stacker comes in..."

Ichabod's arms were around her as he spoke softly into her ear. "I promise you he will not unless our lives are in danger. We are completely free to do whatever we want to do with each other."

The electricity between them was like nothing Abbie had felt before. He kissed her neck again as his hands began to lift her top, and pulled away just enough to remove it. He groaned with a smile at the sight of her breasts; two plump mounds heaving in the satin and lace bra.

"I've missed you Treasure... holding you, kissing you... tasting you..."

Ichabod could feel the raw need building inside him like a pressure cooker. As his hands pressed into her arching back and feeling her warm flesh, she went weak in the knees and moaned out his name.

"Oh Crane..."

Her mouth let out a soft breath, catching his tongue as his lips pressed to hers. They were all hands now, feeling and worshiping each other's bodies. Waves of hot pleasure seared through and over them with every touch. Ichabod unfastened her skirt, letting it fall to the ground then backing her into the sofa. He tugged at her bra, exposing one deep brown nipple and sucking generously as their bodies pressed together. His unfastened pants were their only barrier.

She was so wet now she could hardly stand it and she wavered on her usually steady legs, overcome with want. Ichabod laid her on the sofa. His heart skipped wildly as he spread her legs. The sight of her sex spread wide for him, nearly had him undone. The thin dark trail of hair was like a beckon pointing to his desired destination.

He had to adjust himself as he grew rock hard in his slacks, before going down on one knee. He took one long digit and parted the soft lips of her pussy, exposing the silky pink flesh within.

"My god, you're perfect," Ichabod growled, taking a second to get control of himself.

A slight ripple of turbulence snapped him back to reality as his mind kept thinking of how good he could fuck her and how good it would feel to be inside her. How he longed to make love to her all night long.

Her body was already heaving in anticipation as he slowly inserted his finger. He loved seeing her eyes become hooded and her lip quiver at his touch. As he found her spot and worked his finger inside her curving it just right. Her body arched and she began to pant. It was soft at first, but she couldn't hold in back and after a few minutes, she was calling his name again.

"Crane... Oh... Fuck yeah..." She mewled softly; her hips raising and pressing into his hand. His thumb was soft on her clit teasing it as it became ripe.

"God, you're beautiful," his soft baritone sang out to her.

He lowered himself kissing her thigh as she clung to her breasts. "You're so wet for me. Can I taste you?"

"Mmm yes..." She whimpered as his finger worked her spot.

 

She didn't even catch her breath before his mouth was upon her. His tongue and finger spreading her as he lapped up everything she had to give. He then found her swollen clit and sucked it fervently.

Her hands ran through his hair pulling him into her. He wanted to be deeper inside her, for her to consume him. He wanted to hear Her cry for him. He loved that he could make her lose control, as much as he loved losing himself inside her.

Abbie came hard and fast her body bending into an arch then going limp. Ichabod removed his finger and tongued her graciously as she enjoyed the high. Before she had fully recovered he pushed his finger back inside and sucked her clit. Within a minute she was riding the high of another orgasm. And he was drinking her, getting drunk on her essence.

Her moans and cries reduced to gibberish as her legs quivered. Ichabod didn't let loose until he thought she had reached her limit. He sat on the sofa, spreading his legs to get a little relief, pulling Abbie into his arms. She was still catching her breath but noticed he hardly moved as she snuggled up to him.

She looked down at the hard-on in his pants. "I can take care of that," she offered, licking her lips.

There was another jolt of turbulence. "Treasure that would be amazing. However, you have a lovely set of teeth and that might make for an unfortunate situation with this turbulence."

Abbie held up her hands, "I think these will work just fine." She started to shimmy him out of his slacks. "And I'll be extra careful with my tongue."

There was no way he could say no to that. He was hard as a rock and desperate for relief.

 

Abbie got on her knees beside him on the sofa and remembered what Michaela and Shelby told her. Michaela's boyfriend loved it but Shelby's ex hated it. She was curious whether it was something Ichabod would enjoy. She began slowly stroking his cock. Only the head was exposed so she fully exposed him with the first stroke.

Ichabod was feeling good now and settled back into the seat. He let out several low breaths as he enjoyed Abbie stroking him with both hands. She then lowered one hand to his sack a gently fondled it. He let out a groan and a light smile fell upon his face.

"You like that don't you," Abbie purred, pleased that she gave it a try.

"Mmhmm, I do indeed," Ichabod grumbled, as his hand gripped her bare ass rubbing it firmly before guiding it up her back.

With one hand Ichabod released the clasps of her bra, before returning his hand to her plump rear. Now he had the perfect view of her.

She could feel him tensing up as she leaned in to lick the head.

"I'll be careful," she teased.

She carefully tongued the slit, while firmly stroking and felt him relax again. He could hardly fathom his good fortune as one pleasurable sensation after another struck him. Another jolt of turbulence reminded her not let her on glue get too comfortable down there. She quickly licked his slit, then drug her tongue down his shaft, licked and kissed the sack then up again.

His breath caught heavy in his throat with every grunt and groan. She could tell by the glistening precum that he wouldn't hold it much longer. Flashes of heat coursed through his body at her touch bringing him close to his release.

Abbie then kissed up his chest until her mouth met his. Their tongues clashed and mingle tasting each other's sex as she stroked him harder.

"Ah fuck..." he groaned heavy as his body tensed his grip on her cheek tightened. "You do that so damn well."

"Now you're gonna come for me," Abbie's sultry voice drove him over the edge.

She turned to look down, curious to see him finish but was immediately splatter across the cheek and shoulder with the warm sticky substance. She instinctively backed up but kept stroking not wanting to leave him in a bind. The next squirt got Ichabod, catching him by surprise. She couldn't help but let out a snicker and shake her head apologetically as she finished him up and he released the last of his cum.

"You've made a bit of a mess," she teased wiping her face and shoulder.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. I'd say we deserve a shower, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Abbie let out a light squeal as he lifted her up. "Wait we aren't both going to fit are we?"

"It may be a bit snug, but we will both fit just fine," Ichabod assured her with a kiss as he carried her to the back.

 

 

~o~

 

~ 6 ~ Kings

"Lord Crane," Standra knocked softly on Jeremy's door before entering. "King Stefan Van DenBerg of Denland is on the line for you."

Jeremy was still laying in bed reading the morning paper and having his coffee. It was barely seven in the morning so he knew it was important. Well truth be told, anytime a king was calling, it was important.

Jeremy reluctantly took the phone. "Good morning your highness. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Lord Crane, my good man," Stefan was in a good mood. "I have been told that this morning King Victor is canceling his speaking engagements and all appearances for the Easter Holiday.

Jeremy raised a curious eye to Standra who was furiously writing notes about his memos that were just coming in. Indeed Victor was canceling and Queen Leena would be standing in for him.

"You're sources are swift, your highness. I've only just received word myself."

"When will your nephew be sending for Katrina?"

"King Stefan, we have plenty of time before we need be worried about the engagement. We don't even know for sure why Victor has canceled."

"As a King, there would only be one reason for such an occurrence. And if he has fallen ill again, I expect your nephew to keep his word," Stefan's jovial tone turned grave with seriousness. "I used my influence to keep him out of prison and wipe his record clean for one reason only. If he lets me down, I will not hesitate to destroy him."


	5. Expect The Unexpected (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie feels that she has stepped into a fairy tale romance with Ichabod. But there's a saying that if something seems too good to be true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for all the Kudos and comments! I appreciate them so much.  
> A special thanks to Erika aka You WereNeverMine for the beautiful moodboards & to Babs for the collages! This fandom is amazing! Let's keep Celebrating!  
> #Ichabbie

Ch 5

~O~

1 ~ Choices We Make ~

"I still think we should have brought her here for her birthday," Leena sat with Ruby at the far end of the king's bedroom. 

He was sleeping now, finally after another very difficult night. Victor had lost so much weight; his eyes were sunken in and his ashen skin hung loose. He appeared a mere skeleton of the man he was just weeks before. This was worse than the first time. 

The King and Queen had gone back and forth about whether or not to bring Abbie after his illness began to overwhelm him. But he was afraid she would see him and realize how soon he would be gone. Victor wanted her to finish school in peace. Once She was brought forth as the future heir, her life would not be her own. He had broken every rule for Abbie so that her mom could be her mother. 

For in Patricia, the heirs to the throne belong to the kingdom, not to the king and queen, not to their parents. They were reared, educated so rigidly, that he knew it would have broken Laurie. To only see her little girl on Holidays and a couple of weeks in the summer. Commoners and particularly American's wouldn't understand.

He was raised this way until he was eighteen. Once it was clear his older brother would take the throne, Victor got his first taste of freedom. By twenty-three he was in love and then eloped with Laurie. It was the happiest time of his life, until his brother's tragic death. Both Prince Alfred and his young Wife had been lost and Victor had to choose Patricia or his new bride. He tried to choose Laurie, but she let him go. Once his parents sat her down and explained why Victor was so important, how could she hang on to him?

The press had been relentless on Victor and Laurie during the short marriage until Laurie went into hiding. The stress of it all while is family was in mourning had been almost too much to bare.

If could spare Abbie, he would. He had broken rules that even kings were not allowed to break so that she could be free, for a few years anyway.

He wanted so badly to properly introduce her. To be the rock standing in front of her, protecting her from the vultures that would attack the second she was revealed. 

"She won't have a moments peace once the world knows who she is," Victor told Leena. His voice weak and raspy. 

"I know," Leena sighed. "We have to trust that she's strong enough to handle what's coming."

"If we overwhelm her and she chooses to walk away from the crown, then what will that say for the sacrifices I've made?"

"That you loved her more than anything: enough to let her be free."

"But I am King. I am supposed to love Patricia first."

~o~

He was right and Leena knew it. Abbie's world was about to be turned upside down. And once word got out that the king was ill again, they would all be in for a nightmare. 

Ruby put her hand on Leena's back gently rubbing, giving the tired Queen a little bit of comfort. Leena was always so grateful to have Ruby back in her life. Her husband had arranged it years ago after the two women had been forced apart by Leena's family.

But that was Victor, always finding a way around the rules to help the ones he loved the most. She hoped that Abbie would understand one day, how kind her father truly was.

You need to get some sleep Queenie," Ruby said as her hand went from Leena's back to her forearm, then taking her hand. 

"I just want to sit with him a little while longer," Leena never took her eyes off of Victor. It was as if she feared something might happen if she looked away for even a second.

"You have a load of engagements and Ceremonies to attend. You have to get some rest. I promise I will send for you if anything happens."

Leena gave Ruby's hand a squeeze and nodded. To be honest, she was too tired to argue.

~O~

2 ~ Birthday In London ~

The Ichabod and Abbie were fast asleep in the small full-sized bed when the pilot announced they'd be arriving in London in half an hour.

"Happy birthday Treasure," Ichabod pulled her close cuddling up to her and kissing her before finally letting her go.

Abbie hardly wanted to get up. It felt so good to be sleeping in Ichabod's arms again. It was nice feeling his arms wrapped around her, one long leg gently over her keeping her close. She almost wished the flight was longer.

~

They stopped at his uncle's terraced house in Chelsey to have breakfast. With the seven hour trip and the time change, it was already after nine. But to Ichabod, that meant he had the entire day to show her around London, before going to the town in Scotland where his family estate was.

The pair had a lovely time walking along the River Thames, and they viewed Big Ben up close. But the highlight for Abbie was going up in the London Eye. Of course, Stacker came along, but Abbie really liked the tall dark security guard. He was friendly despite the constant serious look.

Throughout the day She'd been showered with 'well wishes' from her friends on social media, and received calls from her mother, and father. She declined the call from Daniel, hoping he would back off completely.

They stopped at a bakery on the river and had a birthday cupcake. Ichabod called up her friends on a conference call so they could all sing happy birthday to her. Abbie was having the most amazing day.

~o~

3 ~ Full Of Surprises

By three she was a little worried that they might be late for the dinner theater. 

"I have a surprise for you," Ichabod was all a grin as they got into the backseat of the town car. His hand casually rested just above her knee as if it were its natural position.

"This has been the best birthday ever, but I don't want you to be late if the kids are expecting you."

"Don't worry, we'll be there in plenty of time. Have you ever flown in a helicopter?" he asked.

"No," Abbie's eyes grew wide as they drove outside of London towards the hanger.

"Well then you're in for a treat," Ichabod beamed.

Stacker saw them as far as the chopper but had the rest of the weekend off now that Ichabod was safe and heading home. But as they walked hand in hand, Abbie slowed down.

"Wait... Where's the pilot?"

"I am the pilot," Ichabod could see she looked a bit nervous. "I learned to fly when I was in the Royal Army Reserves. I can assure you, I'm quite good."

Abbie nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

Soon they were strapped in with their head gear on and ready to go. Ichabod had been right, his flying skills were just as good as his driving. And soon Abbie was perfectly relaxed by his side. The sun was low in the sky as they flew north. The landscape of England was absolutely breathtaking from their vantage point. Soon the Sea came into view with green meadows on one side and vast spans of water on the other. They flew by the Scottish town of Lotsburgh before coming up to the estate property. The lovely, grass and hill lands were segmented off and in the center a huge old mansion.

They landed in a large flat area and were met by a couple of servants who took their things.

"I do have a guest room for you if you would prefer, but I would love for you to stay with me."

"Of course. I want to spend every moment we can together," Abbie agreed.

Ichabod gave her the stand in the foyer mini tour; pointing in the direction of the parlor and kitchen so she could get the gist of things.

He introduced his Butler and House Keeper Mr. and Mrs. Potts, his personal assistant Zoe and his stylist Caroline.

"I shall give you a proper tour tomorrow. Unfortunately, the Show is in just over an hour and it's a twenty-minute drive into Lotsburgh," he said walking her up the stairs towards his room.

Caroline was behind them with a measuring tape and notepad. "I just need to get a few quick measurements, Miss Mills."

"Please just call me Abbie... And what are the measurements for?"

"Mr. Crane says you're joining him for tomorrow's festivities. I have your dress almost ready. Hopefully, my estimations from what he told me and the pictures are accurate."

"Ok..." Abbie barely said the word and Caroline had the thin tape measure going down her back. "You don't sound Scottish either. You and Zoe are American?"

"Yup," Caroline didn't look up as she jotted notes and measured Abbie's waist. "Zoe's from Rochester. I'm from a place you probably never heard of, Tarrytown."

"Are you kidding? I'm from Sleepy Hollow!"

"Get out! What a small world. Mr. Crane told me you were a student at Columbia but I had no idea you were a local. I went to FIT."

"My mother went to FIT... Twenty-five years ago. She's just getting her first real break."

"Yeah, it's tough out there and very cut throat." Caroline sighed. "I got lucky."

"You don't miss the rat race and chaos of the fashion industry?"

"Not even a little bit," Caroline laughed. "I am doing what I love. I do the costumes for the children's theater. I get to dress that handsome guy, I have lots of free time to work on my own designs and the pay is phenomenal."

She took a few last notes and wrapped up her tape, ready to make a quick exit. "I'm all done. By the way... happy Birthday. Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks," Abbie waved as Caroline hurried out the door; closing it behind her.

"So we should get ready," Abbie turned to Ichabod and was met with a kiss, and arms pulling her into him. "Crane... The children..."

"I know you're right," he sighed with a soft smile. "I'm just so happy you're here. I have a dressing room for you. I had Zoe prepare it. It was last minute so I hope everything is satisfactory."

They walked into the dressing room which was the size of a small bedroom. It was light and contemporary colored nude, with a chaise lounge chair, a small flat screen, and wall to wall closets and built in dresser. Mrs. Potts was unpacking her things and putting them away.

"My dressing room is right next to yours through this door. If you need anything just ask me or Mrs. Potts."

Abbie smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left. They had about forty minutes to freshen up and be ready to go. The small bathroom was convenient, and it didn't take her long to don a nice knee length blue and white fitted skirt, black top, and black heels.

Ichabod looked nice in black slacks and a knit blazer with a simple shirt beneath. He tidied up his beard and chose brown ankle boots.

"You are absolutely stunning," he beamed, hardly able to take his eyes off of her.

"You're looking handsome yourself," She blushed.

~o~

4 ~ Too Good To Be True ~

Abbie had to get used to this being how Ichabod lived. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes as one of the servants pulled up the Aston Martin. 'Of course' was the first thought that snapped into her head. She should know by now the guy liked nice cars. She just hoped he was equally as generous with finances as he was extravagant. And yet he seemed so down to earth, in a really smart way.

The dinner theater wasn't exactly what Abbie had expected. The cafeteria was very nice with a decent stage and the small orchestra on the side. It was all students of varying ages. The food was served and the lights turned low. Ichabod eagerly anticipated the performance as the curtains drew back. But as the first act with Aladdin scurrying through the village played out, Ichabod grew concerned.

"What is it?" Abbie whispered.

"Johny is supposed to be the lead, but Louis is playing Alladin. He's never done it in a live performance and he looks quite nervous... Could you please excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure," Abbie nodded and watched him slip away.

She turned her attention to the next scene which was Jasmine and her father, but periodically peeked for Ichabod. The kids were excellent, Abbie hated to admit she was expecting Ichabod to have over exaggerated their talent. It was no wonder the dinner was sold out.

The next scene began and Louis returned with his rendition of Aladin, and there was a stark difference in the young man. He seemed confident, smiling and his voice was much more firm. A few minutes later Ichabod returned, pulling his seat closer to Abbie.

"Whatever you did worked," Abbie grinned.

"He's got it in him to be great," Ichabod smiled. "He just needed a reminder not to be intimidated when he knows what he's doing."

He took her hand when their song was performed. The irony Abbie though that she was a princess pretending to be a commoner, and that Ichabod had done the same, having not told her he was a Duke. 

Her thoughts immediately went to their dance and them singing 'A Whole New World' acapella on the beach of Patricia. She got butterflies all over again. Ichabod kissed her hand, truly feeling the same sentiment over something as simple as a princess' song.

After the dinner, the Children received two standing ovations. Ichabod whistled and cheered the loudest of everyone with shouts of 'Bravo' in between. You would think he actually had a child performing. Then Abbie had the cutting reminder that none of the people here were parents. These kids were orphans.

Ichabod grabbed Abbie's hand and hurried her backstage. He was immediately bombarded by kids. Some from the play and others from the band. He took a moment to greet each one of them by name and say something personal to each.

"Who is this, Mr. Crane?" The girl in her early teens who played Jasmine asked.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Miss Abbie Mills. Can everyone say hello."

"Hello Miss Mills," they all chimed.

Abbie said hi back to the group that ranged in age from seven to seventeen.

"Alright children... It's time for... You to get back to your rooms..." A young man in his mid to late twenties approached the group. he walked with a slight limp and had a slight slur and delay in his speech.

He noticed the children start to pout, "The parade is.... In the morning. We don't... Want to miss it."

The children squealed loudly with happiness at the reminder. And hurried off behind another teacher who took count. Ichabod gave the man a huge hug and told him congratulations as they patted backs.

"Abbie, this is my very dear friend Sean Edwards. Sean, this is my girlfriend Abbie Mills."

The two shook hands and greeted each other warmly. Abbie noticed that though his right hand seemed fine his left hand moved rather slow if it all.

"Sean is our Theatre and Music Director. He is responsible for the splendid show we have just enjoyed."

"We... Couldn't have done it... Without you my friend." Sean graciously told him.

"So you really do coach the kids," Abbie gave him a curious look.

"I offer my assistance when needed, but really Sean does masterfully." Ichabod shied away from taking any of the credit due to Sean.

"Not only that... He saved the orphanage when... The township was going to raise...taxes. And he built the new theater... This cafeteria... And the gym..." Sean noticed that Ichabod turned three shades of red and stopped himself from saying more.

Abbie looked stunned between the two men, "Well I think that's incredibly generous of you. This is really nice."

"No honestly it is the very least I could do," Ichabod now seemed very eager to change the subject.

It was not his intention to bring Abbie here to brag. He had already planned to come see the kids perform, and didn't want to make this about him.

"But you know Sean, it truly is your dedication that has made all the difference here. If you need help with anything just let me know."

"There is... something," Sean waved with his right hand for them to follow. He went to the piano and pulled some sheet music from a folder. "I've been working... On this.... Please be honest."

Sean sat at the piano and began to play. Abbie was astonished. He was phenomenal. His left hand held down the chords but his right hand could fly across the keys. He didn't hit a wrong note.

"Help me out..." Sean tipped his head to Ichabod as he played. Ichabod filled in the gaps playing along where Sean's left hand lacked.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Sean had the most incredible tenor. He sang without delayed speech or stutter. And the song was good Abbie was just stunned.

He trailed off in the playing and Ichabod sat back taking a deep breath.

"What...do you think?" Sean looked up at Abbie.

"It was incredible... I'm speechless! And you wrote it music and all?"

Sean nodded very pleased as he turned to Ichabod.

"Truly wonderful," Ichabod was also speechless. "The world needs to hear your talent, my friend."

"I'm exactly.... Where I want to be," Sean smiled with content as he stood to his feet. "I'll leave... You two to... Enjoy your evening."

"We intend to. I only hope Abbie has enjoyed her birthday," Ichabod gave Sean a wink.

"Oh... I did not... Know," Sean looked pleased and cleared his throat.

"~Happy birthday to you~" he sang beautifully.

"Oh my," Abbie gushed. "I think that's the nicest happy birthday I've ever received."

Ichabod stood shaking Sean's hand then Abbie did this same.

"It was nice meeting you," Abbie smiled.

"You too... Miss Mills," Sean gave Ichabod a wink and a nod of approval.

He liked Abbie and liked the way Ichabod was with her. He looked more at ease and relaxed with her. A bit humbled too... But mostly what struck Sean is that Ichabod looked genuinely happy.

The guys hugged goodbye and Sean went back to the dormitories.

Ichabod took Abbie's hand, "I know that it is barely after 9 pm and on a proper date I should take you on a walk about the city and show you the evening sights..."

"I'd love to go back to your place," Abbie spared him.

He cupped her cheeks, gently leaning into her. Their lips met softly at first, his mouth taking in her lower lip before his tongue brushed across. She opened up for him, as their lips pressed harder and their tongues played. 

They both let out a disappointed sigh when the driver pulled the car up interrupting them.

Since the plane ride, Abbie had one thing that she'd been looking forward to doing more than my thing else.

~O~

  


5 ~ Intimately Yours

On her knees, clinging to the headboard trying to brace herself. That was how he wanted her after she satisfied him. He had almost begged her to let him do her first. But Abbie was stubborn and masterful at getting her way.

"Ladies first," she insisted as she stripped him down.

And it didn't take her long to catapult him into bliss, as her soft brown eyes looked up at him, sending him over the edge far faster than he'd hoped. And once she had her fill of him, it was his turn.

He reached up into her, finding her spot and massaging it with his long digit as he held on tight with the other hand. She'd already come once and he was so close to breaking her again. And just when she thought she was close to the edge, he pulled her down, taking her engorged clit into his mouth and sucking. His soft whiskers adding to the sensations burning through her. She reached down, gently running her fingers through his hair as she ground her pussy into him. She came again, and he did not relent. 

"Crane... oh... fuck...." her body arched back as she clung to her breasts.

He loved hearing her cry out and scream his name in pure delirium. It wasn't until she was ready to collapse that he finally laid her down. He playfully fondled her breasts, flicking her tight nipples as he rubbing her mound and clit generously until she finished riding her high. He loved to watch her come.

Abbie took deep steady breaths gathering her wits as Ichabod watched her with a smile of satisfaction. Abbie blushed and looked away from his pearling blue eyes.

"Don't," he gazed down at her. "You're beautiful. I love to see you like this."

He leaned in to kiss her, letting their tongues mingle playfully. They could still taste themselves on each other's lips, but they did not mind. As Abbie leaned up into his embrace she could feel herself being poked. He was hard as a rock again.

"Are you serious?" she giggled.

"I warned you to allow me to treat you first... I can not help it."

"Oh... You did," she giggled. "Well here. I'm more than happy to take care of it," Abbie stroked him as she offered.

"Treasure, it's your birthday. I couldn't ask you to... Oh heavens... That feels amazing..."

Abbie didn't waste time listening to his long Patrician overtures of how he just couldn't ask her to when she was very much willing.

She gently coaxed him to lay back and enjoy. Ichabod felt every nerve in his body come alive at her touch, but he worried it might be a while before he came again. However, now that she knew the little trick he liked; Abbie almost had full control of when he came. 

Abbie looked up at him mischievously as she teased with her tongue. His low moans and pants filled the silence as she licked and sucked. Soon he could no longer contain the rush that overwhelmed him. Every nerve in his body came alive as She drank him in again when he released.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He kissed her deeply before relaxing into the pillows.

"I love you so much, Treasure," Ichabod rumbled softly in her ear.

" I love you too," 

~O~

6 ~ Wake Up Call

Abbie and Ichabod could barely move the next morning when one of the servants came in to wake them. They were barely covered, limbs dangled haphazardly across each other. They'd stayed up most of the night fooling around and indulging in each other.

Anna came right in with a tray of Danishes and juice and a pot of coffee. She drew the curtains so the sunlight flooded the room. Abbie and Ichabod grimaced as they struggled to wake up. She turned the flatscreen on to a news program and sat the remote on the nightstand.

"Good morning Lord Crane and Miss Abbie. Miss Caroline will be here to dress you in less than an hour. I have your breakfast here... One hour," she called out as she left them.

Ichabod gave Abbie one of his T's and the pair enjoyed their breakfast in bed. Abbie liked that Ichabod's servants were a lot less formal than what she'd experienced at the king's Palace. 

Speaking of Palace; Abbie's eyes were drawn to the TV as a video clip of Queen Leena. The regular morning news was over and now there was a Royal Gossip show on called The Royal Tea with Elsie Penworthy & Cyrus Henstridge.

" ...as Queen Leena addressed the massed at Friday evening's ceremony. Rarely do we see the Queen going stag, but she looked smashing in elegant blue Versace. A little risque I must say." Elsie eagerly reported.

"I think Queen Leena was out to prove she's still got it." Cyrus chimed in.

Abbie worried that the Queen looked a bit tired, but then was quickly reminded that she was uninvited to attend the event. It still stung.

Ichabod glanced at the TV too. But he wasn't concerned with the Queen's looks. Instead, he found it strange that she was giving the opening Ceremony speech and had shown up without the king.

As they finished eating Ichabod's mind wandered to other things. Mostly Abbie. He wanted to know more about her and he was desperate to tell her things about himself; things she needed to know. He turned to her giving her a curious stare.

"What?" Abbie tipped her head now returning the look.

Ichabod contemplated for a moment if he should say, but then figured the only way truly know was to ask.

"I was wondering, what it is you are truly waiting for?"

"Really?" Abbie felt annoyance creeping up on her. If he was about to pull a Danny just to try and get it from her. She started to get up from the bed. "Well, you lasted longer than most guys."

"I beg your pardon," Ichabod was a bit confused but then quickly realized how it may be coming across to her.

He gently grabbed her hand to stop her from getting up. "A moment, please. Have I given any indication that I want to coerce you into doing anything you do not wish to do? Because I'm quite certain had I chose to, there were a few times you would have allowed me."

Abbie sat back down because he was absolutely right. She knew she was doing the most with him. More than she'd ever done with Danny or any other guy. And she also knew those moments when he could have, and she would have let him. But he always respected her wishes and never took advantage of her in a moment of weakness and pleasure.

"I'm just trying to know you better. Not just the you that you present to the world. I want to know all of you."

Abbie looked away for a second... She'd known Laurel for six years before her friend figured out there was more to Abbie's desire to maintain her V card. But Ichabod... It was barely a month and he was seeing through her cracks...

"It's like I said. I'm waiting until I've got my life situated so I don't have to worry about mistakes."

Ichabod only nodded... Waited... If she wanted to open up she would. If not he wouldn't push.

"You're not the first person to ask me that... My friend Laurel, she thinks it's about control and holding back from giving myself completely to someone else. Like its something they can take from me and I can never get it back... Never give that to someone else... I don't know."

"You will figure it out. And you will know when you are ready," Ichabod gave Her soft smile.

"Yeah, I know I will," she took a deep breath then returned the smile.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow and teased, "And I'm always willing to make myself available... You know... Whenever..."

Abbie grinned and swatted at him, causing him to let out a laugh.

"I love talking to you," his smile softened.

He was still holding her hand and now his eyes were fixed there as his thumb brushed her knuckles.

And so do I," Abbie could tell he had things on his mind. " You can talk to me about anything too, you know."

"There have been some things I've wanted... needed to talk to you about," He looked at the clock and was mindful of the time. "Perhaps this evening?"

"This evening I'm all yours," She gave him a gentle hand squeeze.

"Wonderful. Now, come," he guided her up off of the bed. "We do need to shower and get ready."

~o~

7 ~ Dressing

Caroline was already in Abbie's dressing room when the couple finished their shower. Still wrapped in their robes and not anxious to be apart.

"You need to go get that beard trimmed," Caroline gave him a stern look. "I'll be done with Abbie in twenty minutes and then you're next."

"Come join me in my dressing room when you are done. You're in good hands," Ichabod gave Abbie a quick kiss and left Abbie to be dressed.

Abbie eyed the beautiful blue plaid dress. It was an interesting design choice for Spring, so Abbie gave it a curious look.

"It's Ichabod's family Tartan. You're in for a treat because he's wearing a kilt."

"Really?" Abbie grinned as Caroline helped her into the dress.

"Yes," Caroline gave her a cheeky look. "Now I'm going to give you. Little heads up, o you're not caught off guard. "Zoe and Lord Crane's personal assistant will probably be there while he's being dressed."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's not Zoe's fault but... Standra Raven insists upon it. She's claimed Iche is so busy it's the only chance she can pin him down to review whatever business his Uncle has for him. It's like almost every single time I'm dressing Iche, she has to be in there, ogling him. Also, Standra was crazy obsessed with Iche's last girlfriend Katrina... I just want to let you know so you're not caught off guard."

"Ok... Thanks, I think."

Caroline let out a soft laugh. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to freak you out... But you have nothing to worry about because Iche is really crazy about you. That's why you are in this dress. How does it feel?"

"It's great actually."

"And you look amazing. Let's go get Iche ready."

~o~

"I'm going to tell her this evening. I was thinking she and I could talk about things over dinner." Ichabod trimmed his beard while on the phone with Sophie.

Are you going to be ok talking about the accident and why you got hooked?" Sophie always worried even though she believed Ichabod would never use again.

" I think so," Ichabod was actually feeling good about Abbie learning about his past. At least this part.

As far as Pandora and how he ended up in rehab... he wasn't sure about that part. 

"I don't know if I will tell her about Pandora's box, or the Cellar..."

"Iche, please don't! I mean Pandora's Box is bad enough. But the Cellar... it's too much ok. Just trust me on this."

" I will," Ichabod washed his face, " I should go. Enjoy your weekend with Sam. He better be good to you."

"Sam is a she, Iche... and we are already enjoying it. I'll talk to you soon. Say hi to Abbie for me." 

~o~

Abbie was glad Caroline had given her the heads up about Standra after they met. The woman was immediately cold to Abbie.

Ichabod entered his dressing room immediately giving Abbie a kiss. Then turned his cheek side to side. "What do you think?"

"You clean up very nicely." Abbie ran her fingers delicately across his beard.

He loved the way she touched him and it showed. Zoe and Caroline gave each other a knowing grin, but Standra seemed annoyed by their affection.

"Ah, Miss Raven, I take it you've met my girlfriend Miss Abbie Mills."

"We've been introduced," she smiled at Ichabod, but then gave Abbie an up and down eye. "I have a lot of things you're uncle wants to review before your meeting. First off, will Miss Mills be joining you for your Easter breakfast? It has traditionally only been family."

"Absolutely. Since Grams is in Patricia, the family is only Uncle Jeremy and me. We could use the company to be perfectly honest."

"Very well," she shook her head. "Your meeting with your uncle has been moved up. He's lunching with the Countess after Easter Service so he'll meet with you this afternoon at three."

"That sounds perfect. Abbie and I will have all of Sunday together, after breakfast."

Ichabod removed his robe and joined Caroline. She proceeded to dress him while Zoey and Standra talked to him about scheduling and other business matters.

They discussed Abbie's return trip, which she insisted on flying back commercially, not wanting to use n entire plane by herself.

Ichabod wasn't looking at them and didn't notice how Standra stared at him like he was a piece of meat.

Abbie and Caroline exchanged knowing glances as she made sure everything about his outfit was perfect.

"And one final matter. You're Uncle wants you to return next weekend for a private dinner with Lady Katrina VanTassel." Standra was practically glowing with excitement.

Abbie shot Ichabod a look and could immediately tell he was stunned.

"Um, do tell my Uncle I decline the invitation." Ichabod wasn't even entertaining the idea. "Are we finished here?"

"I am all done," Caroline gave him a final look over.

Abbie could not believe how good he looked in that kilt; tall and slender. He definitely had the legs to pull it off.

~o~

8 ~ Easter in Lotsurgh

The couple was driven back into town for the Easter Parade. Ichabod, being a Duke, had special seats reserved for them next to the Mayor, another Lord, and council members. Everyone was friendly. There were a couple who had not been aware of his break-up with Katrina, though others had seen him and Abbie out the night before at the dinner theater. But Ichabod introduced her to everyone as his girlfriend which was nice.

After the parade, they went to the city park for the sporting events. Abbie most enjoyed the soccer match, almost wishing she could join in. Ichabod sat by her side the whole time as they tried not to be biased but cheer equally for both local teams.

As it approached noon, the sun was warming things nicely and soon the slight chill was gone. It was a beautiful spring day.

The next event was a tug of war match.

Abbie could tell this was a clan thing. Ichabod got up and joined other men wearing dark blue tartan pants and kilts. The other side wore red with gray. Ichabod and most of the others changed into t-shirts and shoes more adept for the sport, though they stayed in their kilts. Some of them began wrapping their hands or donning fingerless gloves as they exchanged friendly jibes.

Abbie tried to play it cool at first, but it was hard. She really wanted Ichabod's side to win. Fortunately, the crowd was loud and rowdy with their cheering and she soon felt comfortable yelling out loud too.

She winced when one of the men on Ichabod's side slipped and they lost a good foot in one moment. But they held off getting too close to the middle. The fallen man never lost his hold on the rope and once he recovered it was like a huge boost. Eventually, Ichabod's side managed the win. He was grateful his morning out with Abbie would not end with him being covered in dirt and mud.

The final event was the picnic and the egg rolling contest for the children. The couple met up with and talked to several of the children from the orphanage. Abbie was sure to tell them that she though they did wonderfully with the play.

Ichabod and Abbie lounged casually on the blanket enjoying light snacks, scotch eggs, and a bit of tea. 

"You really enjoyed the play last night? I was afraid you would find it a rather less amusing evening."

"No, not at all," Abbie was quite sincere. " The kids really were fantastic. And I must Admit Aladdin is one of my favorite Disney Tales.

"Really?" Ichabod's interest peeked. "That explains how you knew every word of the song. Why is it one of your favorites?"

"Well, because Jasmine is the Princess, and she's not easily impressed by the glitz and glamor. Plus I kind of like that she hides who she is when they first meet and fall in love. Then the irony that he turns around and does the same thing."

They both took a moment to silently appreciate the irony. Both still holding back secrets of who they really were, but already completely taken with one another.

Ichabod looked longingly at her with those soft blue eyes of his.

"What?" Abbie couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"I love you."

Abbie literally felt her heart do flips in her chest as he leaned in and kissed her. They had both said the words last night after being incredibly intimate with each other. But somehow hearing him say the words in the clarity of day made it that much more real.

They were in love. This was a fairy tale they were living. And it was wonderful.

~o~

9 ~ The King's Men

Ichabod didn't bother changing for his meeting with his uncle. It was nearly three when they returned and he wanted to get the meeting done as quickly as possible.

"We'll be in my Uncle's office, but the rest of the house is open to you. there are a library and a billiards room... Feel free to explore. The Mansion is a treasure trove of history," he offered as he freshened up. "Are you sure you will be all right on your own?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I won't get lost. I promise."

He cupped her chin and gave her a kiss. "I'll return as quickly as I can, I promise."

"Good," she gave him a side grin, " Now go. I'll see you soon."

Ichabod hurried to his Uncles suite.

"You're three minutes late," Jeremy grumble giving Ichabod a stern look. "This wouldn't be because of the girls your having fun with this weekend is it?"

"No. We were delayed at the festivities. A couple of minutes won't kill you old man," Ichabod joked in a way that let his uncle know he wouldn't be treated like a child.

They talked business for quite a while then his uncle got very serious. "Now that we've got that handled, I must discuss the situation in Patricia with you."

"Oh. What situation are we referring to?"

"The King has canceled his appearances at tomorrow's Easter Events. Queen Leena will be attending alone and speak in his stead."

"Really," Ichabod grew concerned. He thought it was odd that Queen Leena had appeared alone for the Good Friday festivities. "The King would never cancel unless..."

"We believe he has fallen ill again. We haven't had confirmation. They are being extremely tight-lipped about everything. You do know what this means, don't you?"

"Uncle you don't have to sound so giddy," Ichabod was suddenly very somber. "The king is a good man. He's been good for Patricia."

"And you will follow in his footsteps," Jeremy clasped his hands looking quite pleased. "Without any children, the King is leaving no heir to the throne. The only other two people known to have Millano blood are you and your grandmother. This is what I have been preparing you for Ichabod. Your time is coming."

"Do you think the Patrician council will really allow me to become King just because I hold the title of Marquise dell'Cosimo?"

"I've already been in secret talks with many of the Patrician Council Members. They will back you in order to ensure there is an heir to maintain the monarchy. Remember my boy, your ancestor was the brother of the first king of Patricia."

"That was over five hundred years ago..."

"Do not become a coward now Ichabod. Not when we are so close. Your Patrician family has been waiting for this moment for five hundred years! Just remember it was your sister who was supposed to be put forth as the next ruler and Queen. She'd been preparing her whole life for it. Just remember why she's not here to take her rightful place."

Ichabod hated it when his uncle threw his family's death in his face... Especially Mary. It was like I knife to the gut.

"I'm sorry to be so harsh with you. I know you loved your sister." Jeremy took a deep breath before continuing.

He knew the next matter would be a huge fight especially with Ichabod seemingly taken with some new girl.

"Now then, about Katrina..."

"No, Uncle. I have already told her that our arrangement was not working for me."

Jeremy looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Do you really think you have a choice, Ichabod?"

"Surely the King of Denland will see reason..."

"King Stefan wants to see his power expanded! He wants his niece to be the next Queen of Patricia. That is the only reason he saved your sorry arse from a life sentence in prison! He is the one who had your record wiped clean in exchange for you completing rehab and marrying his niece. You back out if this and you will lose all your titles and you will go to prison."

"But that was Pandora's..."

"Who's drugs were they, Ichabod? Who paid that girl money to have sex with the son of a known terrorist?"

"That's not what we gave her money for! And Nikolia is not a terrorist, just because his father is," Ichabod hated that he still had to defend himself and his old friend after all these years. "Uncle you know that I did not give that girl any money for sex! You said you believed me!"

"I believe you were high as a kite and let Pandora run rough shot all over you. She nearly destroyed everything! We saved you! Be grateful! This clean cut image that we've made you into is exactly who we are going to present to Patricia. And with Katrina by your side..."

"I do not love her. She is heartless, cold and..."

"And I do not care! You are lucky you are over twenty-five. After the king dies, you will have two years to marry Katrina. Have your fun, but be discrete. Once you and Katrina are presented, you will not be able to openly have a girlfriend. But you can have yourself a whore or two on the side. I'll even help you, if I must."

Ichabod wasn't entirely shocked to hear his uncle talk like this. They'd gone through a similar song and dance when Jeremy first informed him that Katrina was part of his ‘stay out of prison’ deal.

"Think about what will happen to Patricia if you lose your resolve. Do you want to see that beautiful country thrown into Civil war?

"Lord Jeremy, sir," Standra knocked and politely interrupted. "The manufacturers in Singapore are on the line. They said it's urgent."

"Ichabod, give me twenty minutes to handle this, and then we'll finish our meeting."

"Of course," Ichabod said dryly as he got up and left. He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. What was he going to tell Abbie?

~o~

10 ~ Secret Things

Abbie changed out of the blue tartan dress and into a more comfortable loose mini skirt and top. "Explore the mansion," was what Ichabod had told her and that is exactly what she intended to do.

She found the library easily enough and the billiard room. She liked that the two single guys had a media room. But as she went through the halls upstairs to check out the rooms, she noticed a major section with no doors. She wondered what was behind the walls.

Abbie hurried downstairs to the Salon where a painting of the house was hanging. She easily figured out where the missing space was. There were windows so surely there were rooms behind those walls.

"Can I help ya with anything, Miss Mills?" Daisey asked as she came in and saw Abbie staring at the painting.

"Do you know if a portion of the house was closed up?"

"Not that I know of... At least not in the last three years since I've been working here. Mr. and Mrs. Potts may know, but it's their day off."

"Ok, thanks. I'm going to head back upstairs." Abbie was way too curious now.

She knew that old mansions had secret passages and tunnels... Sometimes even whole rooms. She wondered what she might find, if anything. But as she scoured the wall in the hallway, there were no levers or panels... Nothing that might be a hidden door. She followed the wall all the way to Ichabod's room.

It dawned on her that it might be connected to his room. She laughed at the thought of his over protective uncle installing a panic room. She carefully checked all the panels along the adjoining wall until she found one that looked suspicious near the fireplace. There was no way to move it so she began fidgeting with the decor on the mantel. She nearly jumped out of her skin when turning a small affixed statue actually made the fireplace slide to the left. She turned it some more and it moved all the way open revealing a short corridor with a double door.

Above the door read: Dare To Enter Pandora's Box

Abbie's curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know where the door led. But the old stories of chaos and disaster crept into her mind.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note.

* Found Pandora's Box. I'm going to see what's inside.

She left the note on the dresser then took a deep breath and went in.

"What in the..."

Abbie stood completely stunned as she looked around. It was a party room. The entrance had a long sofa and as you walked in, the room opened up to a massive space with a dance stage and stripper pole. To the left were a bar, a two-way mirror and shadow box. This place was hot!

Towards the end of the party space was another room that was opened up to a hot tub and a massive bed. Abbie had to take a look. Her jaw dropped when she saw the toys: not regular toys. There were two more spaces off to the side. One had a swing that looked more like a contraption and a purple room on the side that was certainly a small BDS room.

"So Pandora's Box is a sex party room." Abbie couldn't wrap her head around this.

Her hand went over her mouth as she gasped and took another look around. It wasn't that she hated it or thought is was absurd. She found it rather intriguing.

She tried to make this room make sense and fit the personality of the Ichabod Crane she knew.

Her eye was drawn back to the main area and the stage with the pole. She could picture herself dancing and having a really good time.

As she started towards the stage, she found another door and was almost afraid to know what was behind it, but she'd gone this far and figured what the heck. She was almost surprised to find a landing with stairs going up or down.

She figured up was an attic and down was the basement. A quick peek couldn't be any crazier than Pandora's Box. 

Abbie reached the top and walked right into an art studio. There were a piano and sofa off to the side and an old record player. But mostly rows of canvases. Some painted and some blank. Abbie looked at one. A beautiful nude of a brunette with tattoos. Her large dark eyes were incredibly alluring. There was another of a red headed woman. She looked bleak, like a lifeless ghost wearing nothing but a sheer black veil. Her pale skin ashenly showing through. Her eyes looked soulless.

Abbie walked over to the canvas on an easel to see what the most recent creation was. She almost gasped when she saw a perfect likeness of herself nude. It was beautiful but caught her off guard because she'd never posed for a painting. Nor did she have a picture like this. It was both shocking and beautiful. The art studio was a far cry different than Pandora's Box, but Abbie was still a bit jarred.

She went back down the stairs to Pandora's Box, ready to leave. But then something nagged at her. Something in the back of her mind said she needed to look downstairs. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"Curiosity Killed the cat," she tried to tell herself.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to look. She actually said a prayer out loud. Abbie had an insatiable curiosity and a fearlessness about her. It was why she wasn't afraid to go to Patricia or to run around for days with the handsome stranger she'd just met.

She wasn't fond of basements and hoped maybe it was just another room on the first floor.

But as she crept down she could tell she was passing the first floor.

"Damn... " she swore as she kept going.

Now she was actually shaking, a sign in her mind that she should stop go back, and pretend she didn't find anything, but she was there now at the door.

"Ok... this probably just leads to the basement," she turned the nob. "please don't be a dead body. Please don't be a dead body..." Abbie was really not a fan of basements.

But nothing could prepare her for what she saw. "What the actual hell is this?!"

~o~

Ichabod left his uncles office and was met face to face with Zoe.

"Oh, goodness... Miss Corinth could you please send me a text missive in fifteen minutes."

"Of course."

"And have you seen Miss Mills?"

"No, I haven't."

"I saw her sir," Daisey over heard them talking as they walked by her. "She was in the Parlor looking at the painting of the Mansion and asking if any rooms had been closed off. Then she said she was going upstairs."

"Thank you, Daisey." Ichabod started walking and Zoe followed.

"Miss Corinth you can wait here... please."

Ichabod started up the stairs when he got a sinking feeling. Why had Abbie asked about rooms being closed off? Then he remembered her weird sensitivity to space and depth perception.

"Dear god... No no no..." He leaped up the stairs two at a time.

To his dismay, there was a note on the dresser and the fireplace entrance exposed. His heart sank. First there was the news about Katrina, and now this. Well it would make things easier, he thought surely Abbie would never see him again after seeing what's inside Pandora's Box.

~o~

Abbie was horrified. Pandora's box was one thing; a place for wild sex parties. This looked more like torture. A wall lined with a dozen different whips. A table that was clearly meant for torture. And cuffs. Thick metal like cuffs one free set and another set connected to a chain.

Abbie was in a state of disbelief. She picked up the cuffs clinching them together wondering why they were here? Who were they for?

"Abbie!" Ichabod's voice rang through the room, snapping Abbie out of her daze.

She screamed bloody murder and dropped the cuffs as she spun around.

Ichabod shook his head as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "You should not have come down here!"

~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short FYI on Iche's Connection to the Crown  
> ******The Signoria of Patricia (Signoria is a small local Dynasties in Italy after fall of Holy Roman Empir) was being ruled by the Millano family who owned most of the archipelago. However *King Leonardo Millano was the First Millano to be proclaimed King in 1482 after the official separation from Rome and Italy. His younger brother, Fernando Millano (Marquise dell'Cosimo, is his title) was heir until Leonardo had a son of his own to be Prince and then King. Ichabod's ancestor was the brother Fernando Marquise dell'Cosimo.*****


	6. ~ Secrets Within ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Abbie Visits Iche's home in Scotland she stumbles into a world she might not be ready to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone for the comments and Kudos! Thanks Erika & Babs for making such lovely Mood boards and Collages for the fic! This fandom is the best! #Ichabbie  
> ~Enjoy~

~ Ch 6 Secrets Within ~

1 ~My Spy

Luke tried to get on with things back in Patricia as if it was business as usual. He participated as part of the general Royal Security in anticipation of Abbie's return. To his relief she'd kept the ankle bracelet on, realizing that she might as well get used to it. He tried not to listen in on the private aspects of her life. But soon his evenings became consumed with her.

He'd go back to his room at night fix dinner and just listen to whatever she was doing that day. He was learning a lot about her. these things would help him handle her in the future. Yes, handle. Because as a Princess and Future Queen, she would be the boss.

There was no way he had expected to be as disappointed as he was when her trip to Patricia was canceled. He had been looking forward to seeing her again for weeks. But the King's illness was getting the better of him. Now was not the time to introduce Abbie.

It had not surprised Luke when Abbie on a whim decided to go to Scotland with this Iche character. He listened to the two talk every day and knew they'd fallen hard for each other. It hurt of course. He'd fallen pretty hard for Abbie himself, but he pushed his feelings aside. He had to stay focused on her safety and protection. This was the life he signed up for.

He'd been privy to Abbie and Ichabod's most intimate conversations and most intimate moments.

Ichabod's record had been clean and he didn't profile as someone who as dangerous. But there was something about him; something he was hiding. Luke could just sense it.

Today as he entered his private flat and turned on his audio surveillance he wondered what the two were up to. He was pleased to hear her laughing and enjoying their conversation. They'd been at a picnic and she sounded happy.

Luke finished eating his meal and was clearing his plate when over his monitor he heard Abbie mumble.

"What the actual hell is this?"

That got Luke's attention. He put down his dish and sat close to the monitor listening. He could hear the sound of a thick chain...a clanking sound... Was that the sound of a shackle?

"Abbie!" That was Ichabod followed by Abbie screaming and Ichabod again. "You shouldn't have come down here!"

Luke immediately went for his phone. He had her location pinpointed with the GPS chip. If Ichabod hurt her, Luke would hunt him down and kill him.

~o~

2 ~ Secret Places

Abbie was horrified. Pandora's box was one thing; a place for fetish romps or wild sex parties. This looked more like torture. A wall lined with a dozen different whips. The other walls lined with various chains and shackles. There was A table that was clearly meant for torture. And cuffs. Thick metal shackle like cuffs one free set and another set connected to a chain.

Abbie was in a state of disbelief. She picked up the cuffs clinching them together wondering why they were here? Who were they for?

"Abbie!" Ichabod's voice rang through the room, snapping Abbie out of her daze.

She screamed bloody murder and dropped the cuffs, as she spun around to face him.

Ichabod shook his head as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "You shouldn't have come down here!"

"You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry. I had not intended to startle you. I simply wasn't expecting you to be here."

He stepped towards her and Abbie stepped back from him. She looked uncertain about him for the first time which caught him off guard, so he stopped.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's not a place you should be," was all he could think to say. He wasn't prepared to explain all of this... Not yet. Maybe not ever. But now the way she looked at him shook him to his core.

Her phone rang and she motioned in her skirt pocket for it, not taking her eyes off of Ichabod. He held his hands up innocently. He needed her to know that he was not to be feared because of this.

"Hello, Luke?" Abbie tried to steady her voice as she hurried past Ichabod.

"Hello, Princess. How are you doing?" Luke was listening closely trying to assess her situation.

"I'm ok... I took a little trip to Scotland," Abbie told him as she hurried up the stairs. "A place called Lotsburgh. Ever heard of it?"

"Are you sure you are all right? You sound a bit flustered?"

"Yup," Abbie was already in the dressing room with her suitcase out.

"Abbie, please... Don't pack your things," Ichabod was following her into the dressing room, "I'm begging you for a moment to explain."

"Luke hold on just a minute," Abbie held her hand over the phone. "You want to explain what I saw down there?"

"Yes, please... I know it must look bad..."

Abbie's eyes grew wide, "that's an understatement. It looks like a torture chamber!"

"I... It... " Ichabod fumbled.

As he tried to come up with exactly how to explain he realized how terrible this must look. Sophie had told him this was something that should never come out and now here he was faced with how to explain.

Part of him wondered if he should just let her go. With the troubles he was about to face with Katrina and the King of Patricia being ill, maybe this was all happening for a reason.

His long pause gave Abbie time to go back to packing. Luke was still on the phone, so she felt a bit secure.

"I don't know what you're doing down there, but if you think for one second that I'm going to be down there with you doing some weird..."

"No! Abbie heavens no! I swear that place is not for you or anyone."

Ichabod decided that in this moment a half-truth might convince her he wasn't a total nut job.

"The cellar is a torture chamber. It's original to the house. In the early 1700's there were many conflicts between the Scots and the English and at one point this home... The basement housed captured enemies... All of the shackles that lined the wall have been there for at least 275 years."

"Uh huh..." Abbie folded her arms. She was partly believing it but she knew there was something he wasn't telling her; there was more to the story.

"So Pandora's Box, which is clearly a sex party room, isn't connected to the Cellar?"

"Not entirely.... Much of what you saw is deeply entwined with my past. It's in some part what I wanted to talk to you about... Well... not that specifically. But I... I can't imagine what you must think of me... I'm not..."

Not what? He had to pause. What was he trying to say? That he wasn't weird or perverted or a sex addict? Would that be a lie? And she was looking at him like she was trying to figure out who he was. But at least she'd stopped packing, for the moment.

He eyed the phone not wanting Luke or anyone to know, but desperate to try and explain that Abbie had nothing to worry about.

Abbie picked up the phone, "Luke, I'll call you back in twenty minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Twenty minutes ok?" She hung up the phone and turned back to Ichabod.

He was ghost white and looked absolutely mortified. She almost felt bad, but this was a bit shocking. She had no clue he was into these kinds of things.

"So I don't have to worry about dead bodies behind the basement walls or anything?" Abbie was half joking. It still seemed weird to her.

"No, I swear. Not at all. That room has simply never changed. The artifacts on the wall have not been touched in ages."

Ichabod's phone buzzed. His uncle would be waiting for him. He leaned on the edge of the chaise lounge and took a deep breath.

"Abbie, please do not leave. I have to go back to my meeting. If you stay, I promise I will explain anything you want to know. But I understand if you want to go. I'll send Zoe up to help you make whatever arrangement you decide."

Abbie was now just staring at him. He seemed sincere and her instincts were telling her that he was not lying. But this was too weird. Right?

His phone buzzed again but he couldn't go without at least a response.

"Fine... That's fine," Abbie was trying not to stare at him, but she couldn't help it.

~o~

Ichabod immediately called Sophie as he hurried down the hall.

"Iche, I'm really trying to get ready for my date tonight..."

"She knows," Ichabod had a hint of panic in his voice that got Sophie's attention.

"What do you mean she knows?"

"She found Pandora's Box... She saw the cellar."

"How the hell? Never mind. What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth, that the cellar was once a torture chamber back in the early 1700's."

"And?"

"And that's all. I have a meeting with my Uncle that I have to get to. I have no idea what she thinks about Pandora's Box and I know she knows the cuffs she picked up are not 300 years old. What if she leaves. I haven't had a chance to explain anything else."

"Iche... Calm down. You really like her that much?"

"I do, Sophie. I love her."

"Then just tell her the truth about your accident, your addiction, Pandora's box and how it all started ok. She'll understand for the most part. And Pandora's Box... She's either cool with it or not. If she's not, then you have to decide if that works for you. But honestly, you haven't really been into it lately anyway."

"What should I say about the Cellar?"

"If she doesn't ask, don't say anything else. People have a hard time understanding Flagellation, ok. But if she asks point blank, tell her the truth or tell her you're not ready to talk about it yet. Just don't lie. Not if you love her. This is what it means to be in a real relationship."

"I know you're right," he sighed. "Enjoy your date."

"Thanks. And I hope you two work this out."

Ichabod hung up and met Zoe at the bottom of the stairs.

"Miss Mills may have to depart from us early. Could you please check on her and see if she needs arrangements to be made? Make sure she has everything she needs if she is staying, please."

"Of course," Zoe didn't hesitate.

~o~

3 ~Deal With It

Abbie sat in the dressing room staring at her suitcase as she talked with Luke.

"Are you sure everything is fine. You're not in any danger?"

"No danger," Abbie assured him as much as she could. "I just found out about something that took me by surprise. You're timing was uncanny."

Luke hesitated. She had no idea he was listening in on her. He suddenly felt like a spy.

"Maybe it was intuition," he played it off.

There was a knock on the door.

"Miss Mills, are you there? It's Zoe."

"I'll talk to you soon, Luke," Abbie hung up and quickly called Zoe in.

"Lord Crane says you might be departing early. Do you need me to make arrangements for you?"

"Umm..." Abbie hesitated. She didn't want to leave. She'd freaked out a bit seeing the cellar, but his explanation made sense. Of course, an old house might have a room like that. But mostly she was curious, and way too in love to just walk away.

"I think I'm going to stay, actually. I'll leave Monday as scheduled."

"Oh, Lord Crane will be very happy to know that. He seemed really bummed that you might be leaving early."

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally. He's usually all moody and sad when he's here. I guess because of what happened to his family. But this time, with you here... He's just been all smiles. I've never seen him this happy in the three years I've been working for him."

Zoe loved talking about Ichabod and wanted to go on, but stopped herself. "Anyway, is there anything I can get for you?"

"No thanks," Abbie put her suitcase away.

"Ok, then, Mr. and Mrs. Potts have the day off. But I'll be in the parlor if you need me, and Lucy is around too if you get hungry."

Abbie slowly walked into the bathroom to undress for a shower. She needed to relax and steady her thoughts. Her mind was racing, buzzing, trying to make it all make sense. Professor Iche Crane... Duke of Helsworth... Closet freak?

Abbie almost grinned as she thought about Pandora's Box. She wondered what he liked. Did he want to put her in restraints and do things to her? What if he was the one who wanted to be strapped down and spanked. The thoughts sent a thrill through her body, almost shocking her.

"Stop it, Abbie," she scolded herself as the hot water ran down her back. "What are you thinking?"

How had she not caught on that this was his thing? If it was still his thing. He did say it was connected to his past, but why was it all still there? And why were there very new cuffs in that old cellar?

"It's too weird," she told herself.

No sooner had the words left her mouth did she feel like a hypocrite. There she was pretending she didn't have deep dark secrets. She hadn't exactly been forthcoming about her own life the few months after August Corbin died. She'd been a little lost and borderline self-destructive the summer before Law School. Sweet and innocent was something she only appeared to be.

~o~

Ichabod was on edge for the entire rest of his meeting with uncle Jeremy. He discussed something of minimal importance to Ichabod about the manufacturers and preparations to close up the house for the summer.

Finally, Jeremy gave up on any further discussions. "I'll let you go, Ichabod. You're completely distracted. Have your little fun, but understand this thing with this girl can only go so far."

"It's not a 'thing' uncle. I'm in love with her."

"Dear god, boy. The stakes are way too high for you to be falling in love. If you screw this up you'll end up in prison. Jeremy leaned back in his seat and threw up his hands exasperated. "I suppose all of this will be mine then, and I will no longer have the headache of worrying about your love life."

"That's not funny Uncle."

"I know. But you should remember that I do care about you. I could have just let you go to prison and taken everything for myself. Everything I do is for your best interest. Remember that."

Ichabod stood and made quickly for the door.

"I'll see you and your little girlfriend at breakfast," Jeremy reminded him.

Ichabod nodded as he left the office and hurried down the hallway. As soon as Zoe heard the office door she ran to catch him.

"Lord Crane!"

"Ah, yes, Zoe! Did you see Miss Mills? Is she still here."

"She's still here... And she said she won't be leaving early after all. So her flight is Monday at 4 pm..."

"Thank you." Ichabod's face lit up and he was practically running down the hall with Zoe on his heels. "Take the rest of today and tomorrow off."

He didn't even wait for her response before bounding up the stairs.

"Abbie?" He knocked on the dressing room door.

"Come in," Abbie was sitting on the chaise thinking.

Ichabod lit up when he saw her there as if he'd almost been too afraid to believe until he saw her for himself. He thought she couldn't look more perfect, curled up on the chair in a spaghetti strap mini dress.

"I'm so happy you're still here. To be honest I thought you would want to go. That perhaps this was not what you bargained for."

"I mean, it is definitely a surprise, but who am I to judge. I just have a lot of questions."

"Ask me anything, Treasure." Ichabod sat next to her on the lounge chair.

"Ok, I want to know what you were going to tell me before. But I'm worried that I'm a bit distracted by Pandora's Box. So if you could explain that to me first."

"Alright," Ichabod nodded. "If you would allow me to shower and change out of this kilt... Give me five minutes and I'll meet you over there."

"Oh," Abbie was a bit surprised and felt a tad flustered. "Ok sure."

"Wonderful!" He kissed her hand and cheek, then hurried off to the bathroom.

~O~ 

4 ~ Honesty

Abbie made her way back to the playroom and slowly took a second look around. Now that the shock of it had worn off she could try to open her mind to what she was seeing. The first time she saw the room, she had been intrigued but was too stunned to fully process.

She went to the back and sat on the bed just taking it all in. As promised Ichabod wasn't much more than five minutes. He was still damp all over, toweling his wet hair, wearing a pair of joggers.

"You didn't have to rush," Abbie gave him a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't mind Ichabod sat beside her on the bed. "I'm eager to get some things out that have been weighing on my mind, actually. I guess my fear is that once you know everything about me, you won't want me anymore."

"Why? Because you're into kinky things?" Abbie asked. "It's not like I'm some innocent Angel."

"No," Ichabod grinned. "But you are technically a virgin."

He made air quotes with his fingers causing Abbie to swat at him.

"Ha ha," she half smiled. "But I have to wonder how you can be satisfied with me if this is what you are into. Is that why you asked me what I was waiting for?"

"No, not at all," Ichabod assured her. "It's hard to explain but I had no idea that a relationship could feel this good without drugs and all of this. And then I met you, and everything we have shared together has been amazing."

"Then what about all of this?"

"I'll tell you about it, but if you don't want anything to do with this place, I'm ok with that."

"Alright," Abbie was satisfied with his responses so far. "So what is Pandora's Box all about?"

"This is a private sex club. It's for myself and thirty-five of my closest acquaintances. There are very strict rules we all agree to for our safety and health. Sophie handles all of that. We come here and we can experience our fantasies. It's very discrete. We are all Lords and Ladies or children of very wealthy or well-renowned parentage."

"Oh..." Abbie had no idea what to say now as she gawked at him.

Now Ichabod was afraid he'd been too honest. "I thought it would be best to just tell you the truth of it and hope that you don't think I'm a complete louse."

"I don't think that... It's just... I'm taking it all in," Abbie looked around. "So what's your thing?"

"My kink?" Ichabod was not sure about this, but Sophie had said at this point just be honest or say that he was not ready to talk about it. But they were here now, so, "I dabble in bondage, but not sexually. My preference, however, is to watch. I am a bit of a voyeur."

Abbie nodded. That actually made perfect sense. "I feel like I should have guessed that. So then this place isn't about sex for you?"

"Not entirely but sex is a part of it. I don't want to falsely give the impression that I'm only watching."

"But you most enjoy watching?"

"I have an eidetic memory." The lightness in his tone faded as he thought about why he did what he did. "I find that filling my mind with images that are beautiful and pleasurable, helps to crowd out the images of... less pleasant things. Things that can not be unseen."

"I have a feeling that's what you really wanted to talk to me about. The things you can't un-see, right?" Abbie took his hand.

"It is. I wanted you to come here and see my home. But I also wanted you to know why it's difficult for me to be here sometimes... Dear, I'm not actually sure how to begin."

"Take your time," Abbie sighed. "I get that this is your family home and that it must be hard since they've all passed away."

"Because of me," Ichabod sighed.

"What?"

"I was away at boarding school, and I got into some trouble." Ichabod scoffed that was an understatement.

"I attended one of the premier Primary schools in England. There was a kid from the orphanage. You see, my school took him in and granted him scholarships because he was incredibly gifted. Smartest kid I ever met, and talented. But he was odd looking and terrible at sports. Until that time I was the smartest kid in school and I always scored a 95% so that the teachers would grade on a curve and boost everyone's grade. Well, this kid came along and put an end to that."

"I have a feeling you and your friends didn't take that too well."

"Not at all," Ichabod confirmed. "The other boys were so angry, they taunted him relentlessly. I was no better. I watched, laughed... I was little shit, to be honest. Then one day, it went too far. One of the boys made fake tombstones of his parents. It seemed like such a small prank after everything that we'd put him through."

"That night I got up in the middle of the night to snag a few treats the cook would leave for me in the kitchen... I have a terrible sweet tooth. On my way back to my room, I heard a noise in the bathroom. I went to my room and put down my cake, but something nagged at me to go back. When I opened the bathroom door, I found the boy hanging from a vent in the ceiling. I tried to hold him up and then get him down but I couldn't. I had to let him go and run for help... It just took so damn long to get him down. The ambulance came and took him away. But he was in a coma for a very long time. I never imagined that someone would try to commit suicide..."

Ichabod had to pause for a minute to regroup. Abbie waited and listened patiently.

"Our parents were called in the next day, we were all suspended pending expulsion after I told the headmaster what we had done to him. My parents and sister came to retrieve me. As we were driving home, my father and mother argued over what to do with me. My sister was so disappointed but she held my hand and said everything would be ok."

Ichabod paused and shook his head. "Karma is such a bitch. That was the last conversation I had with my family. I wish it was the last memory. We were run off a cliff by a drunk driver, about twenty miles up the shore from here. I opened my eyes and I knew right away my parents were dead. The way they were... I just had to look away. But my sister wasn't in the car. I saw her a few feet away so I crawled over to her. Her eyes were open so for a moment I though... Until I got close enough to see that it was impossible for her to be alive. Things that can not be unseen."

Abbie could feel her heart sink in her chest. "God, I'm so sorry. No kid should have to go through that. You can't blame yourself. It was an accident."

"That would not have happened if they were not retrieving me from boarding school."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for you."

"It was difficult. I was in the hospital alone for weeks and I started taking pain killers, oxy at first. In fact, I recovered in the same hospital as Sean. I was there when he woke up from his coma. Seeing him every day was like a reminder of everything I'd done."

"Wait... Sean Edwards that I met last night at the orphanage... He was the kid who tried to kill himself?"

"Indeed. As talented as he is now... You should have seen him before the accident. Truly gifted. We didn't become friends until a few years later. Back then, I could hardly stand to see him. I just started using more and more drugs. Eventually, I was released and allowed to graduate high school. I went to Oxford and joined the Royal Amy Reserves. Uncle Jeremy was so busy with the family business, that he never noticed me getting heavier into prescription drugs."

"Then freshman year at college I met Pandora. She was older by a few years and a total Domme. My life was out of control and she took control of it. She pulled me into her lifestyle and introduced me to other drugs. I was high for a good chunk of our relationship. Thankfully Sophie somehow kept Pandora from killing me."

"So is that how Pandora's Box came about?"

"Yes." Ichabod lightened up a bit now. He was much more eager to talk about the playroom after the heavy conversation.

"Pandora wanted to bring me fully into the lifestyle, but Sophie was not letting that happen. This was their compromise. The purple room is all Pandora. Everyone else dabbled. We more enjoyed fantasy and role play. That sort of thing... Pandora said we were playing at it and being Vanilla. But it was quite serious for her."

"And what about you?" Abbie was curious. "How deep into it were you? If she was the Dom does that mean you were her submissive?"

"In our relationship, yes. Sexually I was a Switch. When I was high enough, I was her submissive. But if I was only slightly high, then there was a power play. So often we had to..." Ichabod turned red in the cheek. He had not meant to bring this up yet.

But Abbie looked at him wide-eyed and curious. "You can not stop there. What did you do? Did she become submissive."

"Pandora, never. She was hardcore about who and what she was. She was always a Domme. When I wasn't high enough to submit, we... We had to bring in another person to be the sub."

"Oh..." Abbie's hand went over her mouth. "So you'd have sex with other people?"

"I... Yes. But only within our close group." Ichabod shook his head. He felt like he'd said more than enough. "So be honest. What do you think of all of this... Of me?"

"I'm not afraid of kinky... I just don't understand how you can be happy with me and what we do, when you're used to all of this."

"It's as I told you before. I have never felt anything like what we have. My first time having sex, I was high. Subsequently, I was either high or utilizing sexual devices and deviation every time I had sex for the following four years. I didn't know what it was to have sex without the high or the kink."

"Then I went to rehab and broke up with Pandora permanently. After rehab, I was engaged to Katrina, and the relationship was the most boring thing I could ever imagine. I felt dead inside. The sex was dreadful, boring and completely lifeless. I started to worry that I couldn't be sexually gratified without drugs or without these added sexual stimuli. And then you came into my life. From the first moment we met, I was just drawn to you, your energy and beauty. What we do... what we share... has been better than the whole of my sexual experiences. And I can assure you I don't need any of these things when I am with you."

Abbie tried to hide her grin. She was more than flattered and satisfied with his explanation of everything. Now her curiosity was getting the better of her she wanted details.

"So what do you like? What are your favorite things in here?" she asked.

"Really," Ichabod gave her a curious look.

Abbie nodded quite seriously.

"Well... I like this," Ichabod pointed to the sling hanging from the ceiling.

Abbie tried to keep the shock and awe look off of her face. She's the one who asked after all. But it didn't seem very suited for a voyeur. "But I thought you said you preferred looking?"

"Yes, see here." Ichabod picked up a pad with several sketches inside.

She then noticed two sketches laying out. One was even framed. Some were cute, some sexy, a couple were very raunchy.

"You drew these?"

"Yes," Ichabod nodded. "I like the sling because you can capture so many poses in it. And I also enjoy the shadow dance box. It's very different from the sling, where you can capture every intimate detail. With the shadow, everything is left to one's imagination. The senses are heightened in a whole new way. And..." Ichabod hesitated again as he gauged her reaction.

"What is it? Tell me," she was eager to know.

"The stage and the pole. When there is someone who truly knows how to use it. It's quite beautiful."

Abbie stood stunned for a moment. A flash of a memory hitting her for a second catching her off guard.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Ichabod asked, wondering if he'd finally said too much.

"No. You didn't say anything wrong. I think that just surprised me a little."

"Please. Tell me what you like?" Ichabod was curious now if anything caught her attention.

"Me?" Abbie asked. "I don't know."

Her eyes betrayed her as she glanced at the pole. Ichabod was ever observant and didn't miss it.

"I have just bared my soul to you and you dare not tell me this one tiny thing," he teased.

"Okay, damn it," she pouted. "I like the pole too ok. But not to watch."

"You like to dance," Ichabod gave her a sly smile.

"You know I do," Abbie pressed her lips.

"But utilizing a pole. This is a surprise," Ichabod was now the curious one. "I sense a story... Do tell."

"What? No, it's ridiculousness and trivial especially after what you went through. I'd sound like an ungrateful brat."

"And I wasn't. I was a little shit when I was younger. Really, Treasure I want to know everything about you..."

Ichabod's phone buzzed and he fetched it from the pocket of his pants, irritated at the interruption.

"Damn... Daisey will be bringing dinner up in a few minutes. We should leave and close the room up."

~o~

5 ~ Trust & Boundaries

They dined at the small table in Ichabod's room. Candles lit on the table nd fireplace mantel set the mood for a cozy intimate evening. Ichabod and Abbie enjoyed each other's company, making small talk and laughing about little things pertaining to school and their friends. Eventually, Daisey came to retrieve their dishes and leave them with wine and dessert.

"That will be all for this Evening, thank you, Daisey," Ichabod politely dismissed her. "You may lock the door on your way out.

"Thank you, Sir." Daisey nodded and hurried out, leaving Ichabod to focus his attention on Abbie.

"So, now that we have some privacy, I believe you were going to tell me about your knowledge of the pole."

"Uh uh... I never said I was going to tell you about that." Abbie blushed taking another sip of wine.

"Pretty please," he begged though his eyes looked menacing.

"Okay, but the story is not as fun as it seems," Abbie gave in. "I did a little dancing before I started Grad school. I thought I could make a lot of money and not have to worry about taking money from my parents."

"Where you a stripper?" Ichabod asked. The last thing he wanted to do was be judgy, especially with his past. But he didn't like the idea of other men ogling and groping at her naked.

"I didn't strip. And I never danced nude. If you're a good enough dancer, you can make a lot of money without getting naked."

"And did you?" Ichabod slowly drank his wine. "Make a lot of money?"

"I did actually. The money was so good. But I had to stop." Abbie was content to leave the story there.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ichabod realized she was not as easily forthcoming. He would have to prod her along a bit. But he didn't mind.

"I met Danny one night at the club when I was dancing. He actually stopped some creep from messing with me. Not that I needed help. I was going to take the jerk out myself."

"Oh, yes," Ichabod laughed. "All five foot one of you."

"Yes, that's right! I know self-defense," Abbie chided. "I was about to kick the guy's ass but Danny showed up and knocked the guy on his ass. We started dating a couple of weeks later. But he didn't like me dancing in a club. He said he couldn't go out with a girl who was doing something so distasteful. He had a reputation to uphold."

"But he met you at the club whilst he was attending..."

"I know, I know," Abbie sighed. "I thought Danny was perfect at first. He'd treat me like a queen one minute but then a piece of dirt the next. Even though I was a virgin, he made me feel like a total whore for dancing at the club. So I quit. I started using my parent's money for school again."

"I don't understand why you would not want your parents to support you," Ichabod was confused.

"I was upset..." Abbie let out a sigh. She could see Ichabod wasn't going to drop it, so she gave in.

"August died the day graduated from college. I remember Joe and I waiting for him to show up and he didn't. I was so upset. Corbin had never let me down before... Not ever. So him not showing for my graduation was a huge blow. Then later we found out he took a call and was shot that morning."

"When August Corbin died, it brought me to a bad place. Drudged up a lot of old memories. I was angry because Corbin was like a real dad to me. My bio dad never even wanted to meet me. He just threw money at me to keep me out of his way."

"I can't believe your father would deliberately hurt you though."

"I know he had his reasons now, but at the time, I was just hurting. And not taking his money, dancing at the club... It was just me being rebellious and getting out my frustrations."

"You must have really loved August Corbin."

"I did. He was the first and only guy who really was there for me and never let me down... Until the day he died... I just thought, of course, he would die on me. I just wasn't going to be lucky enough to have a really nice decent guy in my life..."

Ichabod felt his gut sink. Was she always just waiting, expecting something to go wrong with the men in her life? And he'd been throwing one bombshell after another at her since he arrived in New York to pick her up.

He took her hand, gently rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "I'm so sorry Abbie..."

"That's life right?" Abbie shrugged. "Anyway, no more sad talk, ok."

"Very well," Ichabod sighed. He wanted to know more but he respected her wishes. "So do you miss it? Pole dancing?"

"I do!" Abbie gushed. "It was more than just an escape and a rebellion. I had so much fun. I still go clubbing with the girls. That's fun too. We always get called up on the stage or onto the bar. But yeah... I miss the pole. It probably sounds crazy but it's exhilarating."

Ichabod chuckled. "You've just discovered I have a romp room. Trust me, your pole dancing sounds quite tame."

They both burst into laughter. They were quite a pair. So clean cut and polished on the surface but both harboring dirty little secrets.

"So how often do you and your friends do this Pandora's Box thing?"

"Hmm... Back in the day when we were in college, we did it almost every weakened except for when I was doing my Army reserve duty. Now we're all older and have started careers. A couple have even gotten married. We really only get to indulge 3 or four times a year. Our last one was in February for Abe's birthday."

"I might want to go to one..."

Record scratch....

Ichabod was stunned. All he could think was absolutely not. He didn't want to share her. He didn't want anyone else looking at her, touching her, or god forbid having sex with her.

"Oh... Abbie, I don't know about that."

"Are you allowed to bring guests? Add new members?"

"Well yes... But... You're a virgin. And... I..."

"I don't have to have intercourse if I don't want to, do I?"

"No, but... I don't even want to participate anymore. Now that I have you. I don't want or need any of it."

"Well, I want to know what it's like. I want to know everything about you."

"I feel the same about you, but... I don't want to ruin you the way I was ruined."

"I don't think you were ruined, Crane. You're the first guy who hasn't done everything to try and fuck me. And you never make me feel bad about it. You're attentive and expressive, and we haven't even gone all the way yet. So something that you learned from that has made you a pretty amazing lover. I kinda want to know."

"It's about trust and boundaries. The ability to tell your partner what you want and need, your deepest desires, and having a partner who's desire is to please you. To be in a safe environment where there is no shame. And that can be accomplished without something as extreme as Pandora's Box."

"You think so? Because I don't think most guys understand that, at all."

"They haven't learned to appreciate when they have someone so precious and beautiful. They don't understand the pure pleasure one can receive by giving pleasure to the one they love. They haven't learned how to build that trust so their lover can be free and open and completely vulnerable and still know they are safe. Here... If you will allow me, I can show you." Ichabod picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He sat her down, cupping her cheeks and kissing her tenderly. His hands shimmied the mini dress up and over her head, tossing it aside. He immediately unfastened her bra discarding it too. As he kissed her again, Ichabod laid her back. Their mouths open, his soft whiskers tickled as their tongues languidly played. They moaned almost in sync as his body pressed against hers. Her hips instinctively began to wind into him.

"What do you want, Treasure?" His low husky voice groaned in her ear.

She could feel herself getting wet as she struggled with her words. "Mmm... Crane... I want you."

"I know," his eyes were upon her penetrating her as his thumb brushed her lip. "You'll have to learn to ask for what you want, And not be afraid to be specific."

Abbie gasped, uncertain for a moment, and without words, as he rose up, eyes now upon her body. She shuddered as his fingers moved from her lips down to her breasts, gently pinching and teasing one then the other. Her nipples became firm at his touch, as he licked his lips like a hungry wolf.

Ichabod slid his hands down her body as her body rose at his touch. Slowly he removed the thin lace panties and uncovered her soft wet folds.

"My god, you're beautiful," he gulped letting out a heavy breath. "Absolutely perfect."

His fingers began to massage up and down her slit, toying with her clit and sliding inside her. He strummed her spot now, thumbing her bud in rapid circular motions with masterful precision. Ichabod watched her panting; her body heaving in waves. He loved every second. He became stiff in his pants watching her as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. He used his other hand to lower his pants and free his thick aroused cock.

"Does that feel good, Treasure?" he asked knowing that she would struggle to form words, as his finger pressed into her wet heat.

"Fuck... Yes...." She managed as she soaked his hand.

She was coming hard now as if a wave of pure bliss crashed over her.

Ichabod bent down taking her in his mouth; sucking her clit and driving her further deeper into a place of complete ecstasy. Her back arched and hips angled unable to be controlled under the extreme of his making her come. His hands held her thighs firm apart, as her fingers dragged through his hair, pressing his face into her until she couldn't take it anymore.

Ichabod mounted between her thighs. Her legs were limp and spread wide as he took his cock in his hand teasing at her slit. She was still riding the high of the orgasm he had just delivered and lay completely broken and vulnerable to him.

"Whose is it?"

"Yours," she panted feeling him teasing her folds.

"Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes," she slurred not even thinking. It took her a few seconds to realize what she was saying. Her heart thumped heavy in her chest as the mix of emotion, confusion and bliss rippled through her core.

Before she could protest and take the words back, Ichabod was on top of her. But, he wasn't inside her. She could feel him hard and throbbing against her abdomen. He kissed her cheeks gently as he held her hands and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Trust and Boundaries," he whispered in her ear. "You have already set the boundaries, Treasure. In the moment that you are broken and vulnerable to me... The moment when you will say anything I want you to say when you will give me anything I want... Then you can trust me not to take advantage."

"I don't know what I was thinking," Abbie breathed heavy, coming down from her climax. His words were sinking in and resonating.

"I know," he understood.

He couldn't count the number of times he'd been so high or aroused that he'd give in to anything. There were times when his life had literally been in someone else's hands. There were times when the boundary lines had been crossed and the trust broken. He learned a long time ago not to do that to someone you love. He would never do that to Abbie.

She freed one of her hands and ran it down his cheeks as they kissed. Down further, between them, she took hold of him, wrapping her petite hand around his massive manhood. Their eyes locked onto each other, penetrating into each others being until her hands began to pleasure him. His eyes became hooded As she stroked him. His hips bucked against her, setting the pace, he could imagine what it would feel like to be inside her as their mouths and tongues languidly danced together.

Soon his body tensed and his breath began to catch as he fell into complete bliss. His cock lurched in her hand and she squeezed tighter. Ichabod buried his face into the crux of her neck as he grunted uncontrollably. Soon she could feel the warm wet evidence of his coming, pour against her body.

He collapsed beside her, pulling her into his arms, paying no mind to the mess. "I'm yours too, Treasure. I love you."

"I love you too," she hummed and cuddled up into him. It was true. She was too far gone.

~o~

6 ~ Guess Who

"I thought I'd have to send Anna up again to get you two," Jeremy was all jovial charm as Ichabod escorted Abbie into the dining room.

"So sorry to keep you waiting Uncle," Ichabod apologized. "Uncle this is my girlfriend, Abbie Mills. Abbie, this is my Uncle Lord Jeremy Crane."

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Crane," Abbie took his extended hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," he covered her tiny hand warmly with both of his. "And please call me Uncle Jeremy."

Abbie smiled and nodded as Ichabod pulled out the seat for her. Jeremy gave her a good once over and could see the appeal, tho he hadn't imagined Abbie for his type. She was certainly pretty, with lovely lips, light brown eyes, and chestnut skin. Most striking to Jeremy was her figure in the dark blue fitted dress. She had a tiny waist and a gorgeous rear end. Jeremy had to stop himself from staring as she sat down.

Ichabod was pleased at how cordial his uncle was throughout the entire breakfast, at first. But it dawned on him that his Uncle was being a bit too nice in light of the fact that he still insisted he get back together with Katrina. There had to be a catch. And by the end of breakfast, the catch was becoming quite clear.

"Ichabod says that you're considering a move to Patricia after you finish law school. Do you have a job lined up?"

"Not yet," Abbie dabbed her lips with her napkin as she finished her meal. "I have a couple of possibilities lined up in New York if things don't work out with Patricia."

"I'm not sure how good you are with Corporate Law, but we could always use a bright young mind on our team at CWJ Inc.," Jeremy tipped his head to gauge her reaction. "We could also always use a personal Family Lawyer. Isn't that right, Ichabod."

"Yes, but I don't want Abbie to feel obligated to apply for a position with us," Ichabod felt quite uncomfortable.

What the hell was Jeremy doing?

"I appreciate the offer. I'll keep that in mind." Abbie wasn't sure what was going on with the exchange of looks between the two men.

"Excellent," Jeremy clasped his hands. "Oh, before I forget. Ichabod, we've rescheduled the dinner with Lady Katrina. You'll be back for the May Day festivities at the orphanage. So we'll have the dinner that evening."

Ichabod clanked his fork hard against his glass plate. Abbie could see clearly he was not happy as he sat pinch-lipped and tight jawed.

"You have a lot on your plate young man. Don't worry, I will make sure you keep your priorities straight and handle your responsibilities. You do right and you can have everything you want." Jeremy finished his coffee and stood to his feet. "Well, I must be going. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Ichabod. Abbie, I look forward to seeing you again... hopefully soon. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Abbie gave him a polite smile as he left. "You ok Crane?"

"Yes," Ichabod nodded but didn't look up at her.

Abbie had no idea what was going on. But it seemed to her that Uncle Jeremy had every intention of putting Ichabod and Katrina back together unless she was missing something. She wanted to hear from Ichabod that there was some other reason for what just happened but he was staring at his plate looking thoroughly frustrated.

Abbie stood abruptly and Ichabod stood as well as a courtesy snapping back to the present moment.

"I'm going to use the ladies room," she sighed and left quickly.

"Abbie..." Ichabod called after her, but she didn't turn back. "Damn it!"

She didn't want to be frustrated with Ichabod, but she really wanted to know where she stood. She left the bathroom and found him in the parlor across from the dining room. The tinkering on the piano gave him away.

"I'm sorry about Uncle Jeremy," Ichabod stood from the piano as she entered.

"And just when I thought he liked me," Abbie shrugged.

"He did like you very much," Ichabod took her hand to sit beside him.

"Seems like he likes Katrina more. He's pretty adamant that you two have a sit-down."

"Please do not take it personally. He's stuck in the old ways."

"So his offering me a job was his way of letting you know you can keep me around for what... Recreation? I can be your little side piece?"

"I am so sorry," Ichabod shook his head apologetically. "I can assure you, I won't let that happen. You are not my 'side piece', as you say. I love you."

"I know. What are you going to do?"

"Spend the rest of today and tomorrow with my girlfriend," he kissed her cheek and fluttered his fingers across the keys of the piano. "Then when I meet with my uncle and Katrina, I will tell them both very politely to fuck off," he grinned.

"Oh really," Abbie snickered. "I'm sure that will go over really well."

"Ah, well, I don't care what they think. I only care about you."

Abbie smiled and listened to him play. "Is that an oldie? My Girl?"

"Yes," Ichabod tried not to laugh. "If you had to ask, that means I'm butchering it quite badly."

"No, it sounds good. I just didn't know you knew American oldies."

"I do indeed know my oldies. How about you play something. Let me see how good those lessons you had as a child were."

"Oh, I'm not that good," Abbie pouted.

"Very well, how about I play a song and you join in by singing when you know it."

"Fine," Abbie sighed softly. "But if you play some old Patrician waltz, I'm going to look at you like you're crazy."

Ichabod struck the keys with confidence and looked at her with a smile. He'd do anything to hear her voice singing to him.

Abbie laughed out loud and shook her head. "You are so wrong for this," she nudged him as she easily recognized the song 'Natural Woman'.

"What?" Ichabod looked up innocently. "If you do not know the song..."

"I know the damn song," Abbie pursed her lips.

She cleared her throat and hummed a bit at first making sure she was in tune.

"Looking out into the morning rain, I used to feel uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day, Lord, it made me feel so tired  
Before the day I met you, life was so unkind. But your love was the key to peace of mind  
Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, You make me feel like a natural woman."

"Beautiful," Ichabod chimed as he continued.

"Well you're a cocky ass for picking this song," Abbie joked before continuing.

"When my soul was in the lost-and-found, You came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me, Till your kiss helped me name it  
Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for. And if I make you happy I don't need to do more  
Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, You make me feel like a natural woman."

Abbie stood up behind him running her hands down his chest then tussling his hair a bit before giving him a little dance.

"Oh, baby, what you've done to me. You make me feel so good inside  
And I just want to be close to you. You make me feel so alive  
Cause you make me feel, you make me feel. You make me feel like a natural woman..."

Ichabod couldn't resist her as she sauntered around him. She let out a playful squeal as he snatched her into his lap and kissed her. Abbie wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her in pressing her to him.

He loved hearing her sing and hearing her laugh so pure and filled with joy.

And Abbie loved being in his arms. She would never get enough of this.

~O~

Standra was the last of the staff who remained at the house. She'd been told to take the day off, but she liked being at the house hen Ichabod was there. She leaned against the wall in the hallway, just outside the parlor listening to Ichabod playing the piano. She imagined that he wanted her to sing to him and that he could tell him she felt like his natural woman.

Standra could almost see the two of them dancing together; his firm hands caressing her ass as she ran her fingers through his soft brown locks.

She preferred him with Katrina. The two made a suitable looking pair in her eyes. And she could imagine herself fifteen years younger and being swept off her feet in Katrina's place.

But there was another reason. She knew that Katrina could never satisfy a young man like Ichabod. There was always the fantasy that he would come to her, and tell her he needed a matured man to show him what it meant to be a man. That she would be his secret lover. Over the past four years, the fantasy never faded. It only grew stronger. Even though she could see how blissfully happy he was, she was determined to hold on to her fantasy. She would do everything she could to drag him, kicking and screaming if need be, back into the old dead relationship that he so desperately wanted out of.

She didn't care that Abbie seemed to be the one person who truly made him happy. Or that for the first time since she'd known him he looked like he was on top of the world because Abbie was in his arms, in his life. He wasn't the same without her. 

Standra had to fix it in her mind and live in the delusion that Abbie was irrelevant.

"Don't worry Ichabod, my love. I know what's best for you."

~o~

7 ~ Haunted Past

"Oh dude, have you seen these?" Mitch handed his phone to Daniel as the guys prepared to have a few friends over.

"What?" Daniel took the phone. His face immediately turned to grimace. Abbie had updated her relationship status.

Not only that but her page was flooded with pictures of herself and a guy in London, Selfie's in a helicopter, and the two of them kissing. This was the same guy she met in Patricia.

~ Best Birthday Ever~

~Who knew England is for Lovers ~

Those were a couple of the photo tags.

"What the fuck?" Daniel handed the phone back thoroughly pissed.

Abbie had blocked him from all her social media, and now he knew why. He felt betrayed. How could she fall for this guy after he brought her out of a trashy lifestyle? As far as he was concerned, she was going downhill when he met her, and he'd lifted her up. He didn't get it. He felt like he had wasted so much time on her.

He tried to play it off in front of his roommate, but it was driving him crazy. He loved Abbie and wanted her back, though he was too proud to admit it.

Daniel knew that when she got back from her trip he'd have to do something drastic to get her back. There was no way he was going to lose his girl to this British jerk.

~o~

Ichabod and Abbie spent the middle of the day walking through the town of Lotsburgh. Things were quiet in observance of the holiday since most of the festivities were the day before. It was nice strolling through the old Scottish town.

Afterward, Ichabod made them lunch. Abbie loved watching him bustling about the kitchen like a pro. But the best part was dining outside on the terrace overlooking the lawn, and vast hillside.

"I don't know how busy you will be wrapping up the school semester, but I'd love for you to come to my graduation," Abbie was nervous to ask.

"I'd love to," Ichabod was beaming. "Things are going to be crazy, but I promise I'll do everything I can to fit it into my schedule."

"Well, don't stress out about it if you can't," she smiled. Just knowing that he wanted to be there was enough. "I don't know how you leave this place to work in Oxford. It's so nice and peaceful here."

"It was easy to leave. I know it's odd sounding. Unfortunately... The memories are quite painful because I did enjoy my weekends here with my family as a child. But, now I'm making new memories. I'm here with you."

"You give me too much credit."

"I can not remember ever being this happy, Treasure. You've changed my life for the better, just by being in it. I'm sorry that this visit has had a few unexpected surprises."

"I'm not sorry," Abbie looked into his eyes quite seriously.

She reached out and took his hand. His eyes fixed there as she spoke.

"I feel like I know you more. You're not just some dream guy that's too good to be true. You're real. And I love that you opened up to me. I never expected perfect, Crane."

"But you deserve better... Better than me." He sighed.

He had no idea how he was going to convince Stefan to drop the marriage arrangement between him and Katrina. He would rather go to prison than hurt her. Patricia would have to find its way without a sovereign ruler. He'd give up everything for Abbie. This is how he knew he wasn't suited for the throne.

"By the way..." Abbie could sense he was deep in heavy thought and wanted to lighten things again. "I really liked the painting you did of me. It's beautiful."

Ichabod turned red-cheeked again. Of course, she'd gone upstairs and seen his loft. "The one I painted of you is my favorite. Sometimes when I'm here alone painting helps me take my mind off of other things. I like to concentrate my thoughts on beautiful images."

Abbie blushed as he kissed her hand, "Be still my heart."

~o~

It was dark and the cool damp air was still. Ichabod knew where he was despite the blindfold obstructing his sight. His knees ached against the cold stone ground and his wrists were cuffed behind his back. The silence was broken by the slow clanking of chains and a creeping churning wheel. Slowly his hands and arms began to rise behind his back forcing him haphazardly onto his feet.

"Whose fault is it Ichabod?" A digitally altered voice called out to him as the heavy steps grew closer to him. "Who killed them?"

"I did... It's my fault," he did not hesitate in his confession.

There was a loud swishing sound followed by a crack and a burning flash across Ichabod's chest.

He suddenly opened his eyes and sprang up in the bed. Sweat poured from his brow as he tried to catch his breath. A nightmare that's all, he convinced himself. He reached across the bed suddenly realizing that Abbie was not there. His heart jumped as he reached for the night light.

"Abbie?" They'd spent the better part of the evening in bed enjoying each other and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. But now she was gone.

He looked over and saw the passageway behind the fireplace was slightly opened.

"What is she doing?" He wondered as he crawled out of bed throwing on his sweatpants.

He went down the short corridor and opened the door to Pandora's box. Sure enough, there was music playing. He rounded the corner to find Abbie on the small stage dancing.

She wore nothing but her panties and his shirt, be she looked divine. For a moment he stood completely memorized. She truly moved like a tiny goddess; on bare feet, Completely uninhibited and at ease.

She saw him and hesitated for a moment but then a sly grin crossed her face and she pointed at the seat in front of her. Ichabod obeyed without hesitation. He sat back and enjoyed her every move and every curve.

He was getting hard just watching her, as her hands moved across her breasts in his unbuttoned shirt. But he would not move until she told him to. His eyes were intense, memorizing every detail. Abbie could almost feel him looking into her soul. She thought he might do something... But he sat there watching her.

She realized he was waiting for her... To tell him what she wanted. She swallowed hard steeling herself she stood at the edge of the stage and motioned him to her with her index finger.

"Will you take these off," she asked.

He immediately obliged her. He was waist high to her as she stood on the stage, giving him a perfect view as he pulled down her panties and tossed them to the side. He'd retrieve them later.

"Kiss me," Abbie smiled coyly wondering just how long he would let her play at this.

He playfully kissed her thighs. She giggled at the feel of his soft beard brushing against her sensitive skin.

"Is that all?" She teased.

Ichabod's brow raised as if the words had challenged him somehow. He immediately had her on her knees, sucking tenderly and her breasts and the nape of her neck. She let out a soft pant and he caught it as his mouth pressed against hers. His tongue delved in, toying with hers.

"Is that how you want me to kiss you?" He growled softly in her ear, clearly taking control of the situation.

"Yes..." Abbie panted trying to catch her breath.

But she barely did before he easily lifted her, turned around on all fours. He kissed the round cheeks that were bare before him.

"Do you want me to kiss you all over," he demanded more than asked.

"Yes..."

He immediately spread her wide and delved in, letting his tongue part her folds and taste more than kiss, dipping in and out of her warm wet chasm. Abbie moaned her approval as he worked her. He found her budding clit and sucked generously until she was quivering. He slid his finger inside finding her spot and sending her completely over the edge into ecstasy. He loved every second as he indulged in her and she soaked him. Neither one of them could get enough.

He didn't stop until she was practically splayed on the stage completely spent. He then gathered her up in his arms, holding her tight as she wrapped her arms around pad him.

"Shall we continue this in bed?" He asked.

"Hell yes," she managed with a faint laugh. "I am not done with you yet."

~o~

8 ~ Long Distance

Monday was hard. Harder than either one of them expected. The more time they spent together, the more they dreaded being apart. They spent most of the morning in bed, loving on each other until it was inevitably time to leave.

As they walked through the airport, Ichabod could hardly speak. The damn lump in his throat challenged him severely, daring him to say too much so that he could embarrass himself by cracking his voice or worse shedding tears in from of all these people. He just didn't want her to leave.

Abbie was the tough one. She tried to be all business and matter-of-fact about it all. It's how she delt best with things that were hard. Leaving him was so hard.

"You have everything?" He somehow managed to get out the very brief statement.

"I do. I'm good to go, ok." Abbie nodded. "Don't worry about a thing. And I will call you as soon as I get to New York."

"Yes... It's just..." His voice cracked and he wanted to kick himself.

"Crane... I swear to god if you cry and make me cry, I will kick your ass."

He nodded and tried to smile. But when he couldn't, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his cheek into her dark hair. She hugged him back, and he didn't let go... Not for a while.

The announcement chimed her flight was boarding.

"I have to go, Crane." Abbie tried to peek up from his chest.

"Just a moment longer," he sighed heavy. "I love you so much, Treasure."

"I love you too. We'll see each other in a few weeks, ok."

He nodded as she pulled away from him, and took one more look into his soft blue eyes.

He cupped her cheeks gazing back longingly into her big brown eyes.

"I will see you soon," he whispered giving her a farewell kiss.

He felt his heart pang as she stepped away from him and walked away. She couldn't resist looking back at him, watching her. She smiled, wanting to give him that last bit of comfort as she walked away. It was hard to see him standing there alone, looking like a lost puppy, but she knew that this wasn't a goodbye at all. She was completely in love with him, and he was with her. Whatever obstacles came their way, they would face them together.

~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natural Woman- Aretha Franklin/Carole Cole  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bSlPlHwP7k> Natural Woman Aretha Franklin  
> 


	7. When Fates Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When King Victor's Illness takes a turn for the worst, everything changes for Ichabod and Abbie. There be danger and deception on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos, comments, and support! The Ichabbie fandom truly is the best!

CH 7 When Fates Collide

1 ~ The Heir

"How do you think it went?" Victor asked his wife as they left Parliament and went back to their suite in the Palace.

"As well as can be expected," Leena sighed.

Victor had been on high doses of steroids after falling gravely ill. It was enough to help him put on weight and be seen in public. The Royal House told the people that the King was recovering from a bout of pneumonia, but there were already rumblings that something may be amis with his health. The secrecy of closed-door meetings didn't help.

Victor and Leena had been in closed session with the top leaders of Parliament and the head of the church for almost a week, discussing Victor's bombshell. Prime Minister Dominic Peleo and the Parliament Leaders had not believed him at first, thinking it was a ploy to keep the Millano lands from being dispersed. But when the Clergy presented the documentation of Abbie's birth and Victor's Annulment from his marriage Lori they realized this was serious. To their surprise, Lord Santiago informed them that a distant relation to the throne was also being prepared to be presented as the potential heir to the throne.

This was exactly what they did not want to have happen. There was quite a bit of arguing. victor was determined that no usurper was going to step in and take the crown that rightfully belonged to his daughter.

But Lord Santiago argued that the King basically abdicated for this mystery love child since he did not allow her to be raised under the strict guidance and education of the Patrician Church and Monarch elders.

It was all too much. Days of arguing began taking its toll on the already ailing King. And as they approached their suite, he collapsed.

~o~

Abbie was on her lunch break and decided to hit her usual spot on campus where she could sit quietly and get some studying done. The back half of the final semester was already grueling. She'd hoped that some of the professors would let up since they were almost done, but the opposite was the case.

As she walked to her regular spot, her phone buzzed. she knew the number, Ruby, the Queen's personal assistant. After being ditched, Abbie wasn't at all ready to hear from the Palace.

She sat on the grass and pulled her books from her bag ready to dive into her notes when she heard the all to familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey, Abs," Danny was all smiles as he approached her spot and sat next to her on the grass.

This was their third run in since she returned from Scotland. The most recent had been the day before since they shared a class on Tuesday and Thursday. He'd gone out of his way to confront her after class which ended in a short but embarrassing argument.

Daniel determined that this was it. If she didn't respond favorably to his advances today he was going to wash his hands of her. It kind of pissed him off that she made him look so desperate when in his mind he was the prize catch in their relationship.

"Danny, I can't do this again..."

"I'm here to apologize for what happened yesterday after Coleson's class," Daniel offered. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Well, you know what? It doesn't matter because I'm over it. I'm over us."

"I don't think you mean that, Abs."

"I do," Abbie insisted. "I'm with someone else now."

"That weak ass British punk?" Danny snapped. He'd seen her Instagram update about her 'emotional goodbye' and just had to take the dig at them.

Abbie knew exactly what he was referring to and was not amused.

"I can be a strong man for you, baby girl. I know what you need. All I've ever wanted to do was bring you up Abs."

"I can't do this with you Danny," Abbie shook her head and stood up ready to leave. "I have a lot on my plate, with school and stuff in my personal life..."

"Ok, ok... I'll back off," Danny stood up to stop her from grabbing her books and leaving. "How about a truce? We both have Coleson's exam next Tuesday. I make a great study partner. I can help you get an A."

"Danny..." Abbie let out a sigh when her phone buzzed again.

She furrowed her brow when she saw it was Ruby, again. That was odd. Ruby usually just left her message... And then it dawned on her. What if something was wrong?

She immediately answered.

"I swear, it is impossible to get in touch with you and your mother," Ruby was clearly frustrated.

"Ruby what's going on?"

"We need you to come to Patricia. Your father is dying."

"I know my dad is dying, but I have classes. I told him I'd visit in the summer..."

"No, Princess... He's taken a really bad turn. You need to come right away if you want to say goodbye."

Abbie dropped the phone. She suddenly didn't feel like she could breathe. She faltered a little.

"Abs... You ok?" Daniel grabbed her, helping her steady herself.

"My dad is dying... I have to go..." Abbie started grabbing her books.

Daniel picked up Abbie's phone and could hear Ruby still on the line.

"Princess, I am so sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but the King really wants to see you, and he doesn't have much time."

Daniel gasped. Was he hearing this correctly? Was she referring to Abbie as a princess?

"Ma'am," Daniel was all politeness. "This is Abbie's friend. I think she's in a bit if shock. What can I do?"

Ruby hesitated for a second but realized time was of the essence. Can you get Abbie to the airport? We have a flight chartered for her and her mother. She only needs her passport and immediate essential, we'll take care of everything else."

"I'll make sure she gets there as soon as possible."

Daniel helped Abbie gather her things and took her to her apartment. She put on her brave face but her eyes could never lie. This had shaken her, harder than she could have imagined.

~o~

2 ~ Family Matters

It was an eerily quiet plane ride as Abbie and her mom crossed the Atlantic. The usually jovial talkative Lori was somber and deep in her thoughts. She occasionally looked up at Abbie attempting a reassuring smile. While Abbie did her best to focus on her studies to pass the time.

Daniel was kind enough to give her copies of all his notes and promised to send her whatever she needed since she would certainly miss Thursdays class.

Abbie had been stunned by how Daniel stepped up as soon as she needed him. Of course, he did not let on that he overheard Ruby refer to her as Princess and her father as King. She thought Daniel was being genuinely concerned and going out his way to help her and get her to the airport.

"Just let me know if you need anything Abs, ok. I'm here for you."

He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She wasn't in any shape really process any of it though. Even now she didn't want to think about anything but her notes.

That was until her phone alarm buzzed. It was 6 pm, the time she usually set aside to Skype with Ichabod. She immediately pulled out her phone to call him.

Ichabod, as usual, sat at his desk grading papers waiting for Abbie to Skype. When his phone rang, he let out a disappointed sigh. A phone call usually meant she was out for the evening and they would not be able to see each other. But it was rare for that to happen on a Wednesday night.

"Good evening, Treasure. I take it from this phone call I won't be able to see your gorgeous face tonight."

"I'm afraid not," Abbie lamented.

Ichabod had expected her to sound cheerful if she were out with friends having dinner. But he knew from her tone immediately that something was wrong. He took off his reading glasses, furrowing his brow.

"Treasure, what's wrong?"

In that moment Abbie wanted to tell him everything. She felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. There was so much more weighing on her than just the stress of school and internal lamenting of never really knowing her father. How could she possibly become Queen? For weeks it had been ruminating in the shadows of her mind. A distant background noise that she could easily avoid. But there was no avoiding it now... This was happening.

Abbie lowered her voice and curled up in the seat. "I'm with my mom. We're going to see my dad. He's not doing so good."

"Oh, Abbie, I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm just feeling some kind of way about everything. I was really upset when he canceled on me a couple weeks ago. And now it turns out it was probably because he's not well."

"Tell me where you are heading. I'll meet you there..."

"No, it's ok. You have work. Besides, I'm with my mom. I'll be fine."

"What can I do for you, Treasure?"

"Exactly what you are doing. Just keep talking to me."

Lori looked over at her daughter huddled up in the seat talking on her phone. It was the first time since they met at the airport that Abbie smiled. The stressed look that she'd worn on her face finally faded.

She was amazed at how far her daughter had come. Feisty, spirited, smart as a whip and not afraid to take a chance. Abbie had been a little charmer since she was a baby. But she had struggled at time with her temper and rebellious spirit.

Lori remembered how Abbie fought against going to Private school her freshman year of high school. After Leena nod Victor had their third miscarriage, it became clear that Abbie would be the only option for the throne.

But her reaction to going to the top Private school in New York did not go over well. She wanted to stay with her friends and that riff raft boyfriend of hers Nick Hawley.

Lori had been so grateful to August Corbin for stepping in the way he did. A father figure was exactly what Abbie needed. And with Andy's help in school, her daughter excelled.

But Abbie still had a bit of that rebellious mischievous nature under the surface. And Lori knew it.

She had to hope that Abbie would keep it under control and step to the plate on her own.

~o~

3 ~ A New Day

It had been a long night and morning sitting with the King as he slipped in and out of sleep for several hours. He didn't say much, though he wanted to. It was simply too difficult. Abbie, Lori, and Leena took turns by his bedside holding his hand. And then it was over.

The cathedral bells rang out across the early morning sky, informing the citizens of the capital city Paulo that something major had happened.

As she listened to the chimes echo into the palace, Abbie sat on her bed staring intently at the letter her father left for her. Three times she'd tried to read it, but she couldn't get past the first line without tearing and choking up.

"I am so sorry, Grace... I love you," had been the only Victor had managed to say to her when they were together for the last time.

Those words would have to last her the rest of her life. Petro had given her his journals. There were specific passages and events that he wanted to read about. Things that he believed would help her in the immediate future with what she was going to face.

But all Abbie wanted to do in this moment was run. Far and fast, wherever she could get to. Maybe she would feel better if she could scream, cry, lash out at someone or something. But she knew that wasn't really an option. This was happening. Today everything would change. She decided to push it all in and put on that brave face she was always expert at showing everyone.

"Hey, how are you holding up sweetie," Lori asked as she crept into the room and sat by Abbie's side.

"I'm fine, mom. You don't need to worry about me."

"How can I not worry? I watched your father go through the same thing..."

"Only he at least knew it was a possibility," Abbie snapped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out..."

"No. I get it," Lori sniffled a little dabbing a tear. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I promise. We just wanted you to have as normal a life as possible. We tried..."

Lori couldn't hold back her own grief.

"It's ok. I'm ok. I can't imagine how hard this is for you too. So let's not get into the minutia of things."

Lori gave Abbie a half smile and placed a hand on her cheek. "You are always so strong."

Abbie just nodded. Strong? When on the inside she felt like her whole soul was being ripped apart.

A knock at the door drew their attention.

"How are two doing?" Ruby asked.

"We're ok," Abbie felt like she'd be saying this a lot for the foreseeable future.

Ruby wasn't buying it, but as with the life of Royals, things had to keep moving on.

"The prime minister is about to address the Nation. He will announce that the King has an heir. We'll have to keep you secure in here for the rest of today and tomorrow while the people mourn. The Funeral will be Saturday. That will be your first appearance."

"Wait... She can't. Once everyone knows who she is, the media will hound her. And what about the Church and Parliament. Won't they snatch her up? She has another month of school."

"The Prime Minister is on our side. Abbie will be veiled for the funeral, then Her bodyguard will sneak her out of the Palace so she can go home and finish school in peace."

"How are they buying her time?" Lori was curious. "I remembered how quickly everything happened when Victor's brother died."

"Well if Abbie had been brought up here as her father's heir she would be. But they need to present her case to the full Parliament. Then do DNA testing to prove her legitimacy."

"So I have to decide if I'm going to do this now?" Abbie asked.

"Before the funeral. Yes. Like I said the Prime Minister will announce that are the King's Heir apparent. This will help keep things calm for the time being."

"Keep things calm?" Lori gave Ruby a curious look.

"There are members of the reform party who want the Monarchy to end. They've failed in all their efforts this far mainly because the Millano family legally owns a good 70% of the Patrician land. It wasn't stolen or colonized. So as long as there is an heir, we can avoid a whole lot of trouble."

"Did you know about this, Abbie? It sounds like you could be in danger. There might be a group of people who do not want an heir to pop up out of nowhere?"

"Yes, mom. I found out about this when I was here before," Abbie sighed. "So I say yes and then that's it? I'm Queen?"

"No," Ruby winced a little.

The King and Queen had intended to talk to Abbie about all of this during her visit. But that didn't happen. Leena was still in no condition to walk Abbie through this so she would have to do it.

You must be at least 25 years old and married before you can take the throne. If your father had died after you were 25, you would have been given a two-year grace period. Unfortunately, since you're only 24 and the with the unusual circumstances of your legitimacy... We probably won't be able to get the grace period for you. In order to stabilize the government, they will likely want you to take the crown as soon as possible."

"So I have less than a year to get married?" Abbie's jaw dropped.

"Yes. In the meantime, Queen Leena will act as regent and teach you the ropes. We will find you, eligible suitors, to chose from..."

"Wait a minute... So I can't just marry who I want?"

"I thought that was understood," Ruby looked a bit perplexed. "That's the reason your mother and father had to get an annulment. You have to marry someone of noble blood. The higher the better, and preferably someone with Patrician roots, though that's not mandatory."

"Oh how nice. I won't completely have my hands tied." Abbie huffed.

"I know, trust me," Ruby tried to be encouraging. "But we will make sure that you have very good options to chose from. We'll set up your schedule so that you have plenty of time for your lessons..."

"My lessons? Oh do, I almost forgot. I have to learn how many languages?"

"We'll focus on Italian. You'll need formal dance lessons, horseback riding, archery... It'll be a busy summer, but the balls and festivities are an absolute joy. You'll have some fun as well."

~o~

4 ~ Duchessa Millano?

After the Prime Minister's speech, the whole nation went into mourning. The media parked outside of the Palace hoping to get a glimpse of the grieving Queen and the mystery princess.

News of Victor's heir had seemed to calm things. Though there were a couple of minor skirmished between mourners and a rebel faction of the Reform Party.

Abbie felt cooped up, sad, overwhelmed and alone. Every time someone came into her room to see her, she put on a brave face, tried to smile, stuck with her mantra "I'm ok". It seemed to work and get people to leave her alone.

But she wasn't sure if alone was really what she wanted. The truth was that right now, everything hurt and everything sucked.

She flipped through the TV stations trying to find something that would take her mind off of the misfortunes that had befallen her. Yes, Abbie was seeing being a princess as a misfortune right now.

Unfortunately, every station was doing a piece on the life and Death of King Victor or doing live coverage of mourners at the palace gates and the church.

"Hundreds of citizens have gathered here outside SaintbPauls Cathedral to mourn the death of the greatest king in Patricia's modern history," one teary-eyed reporter speculating.

The trash Chanel's were no better speculating on the mystery heir and anxious for a first glimpse. Everyone was clamoring for the exclusive.

The Royal Tea was doing a special broadcast. Though they were sorry for the loss of the king, they too just wanted the juicy details and to uncover Abbie's identity.

"Twenty-five years after the controversial annulment of then Prince Victor and a mystery American woman; the story is reprised and even more intriguing than ever." Elsie Pentworthy reported.

"That's right," Cyrus chimed. "It turns out the mystery bride is also the mysterious mother of the heir to the Patrician throne. So just who is the person who could be the next King or Queen of Patricia? The public is desperate to know."

"Ugh..." Abbie grew weary of watching the madness unfold live on tv.

She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her hand brushed against something caught her attention. Her dad's journal with his letter remained sitting on the bed. She picked up the letter, unfolded it... But just couldn't. She quickly folded the letter back up and stuck it inside the journal.

She wasn't ready. Hell, she wasn't ready for any of this in her opinion. She needed a distraction, badly.

~o~

Ichabod sat on his private jet, heading to Patricia. His Uncle Jeremy called him early that morning to inform him of the King's passing. The news was unfortunate. Ichabod like many truly thought highly of King Victor.

But it was especially sobering for Ichabod. He initially feared this would force his hand; marry Katrina and become king or go to prison. But only a few hours later the Prime Minister's announcement and guarantee that there was an heir in the process of being legitimized, set him at ease. Surely King Stefan would have no use for him to marry Katrina. He had no doubt the king would try to use him as a puppet for some other gain in the future. But for now, he could sense his freedom on the horizon. And that freedom included a making a life with Abbie.

He could not have been more pleased when his phone buzzed with a text from her.

Abbie: You busy?

Ichabod took that as an invitation and called her right away.

"Never too busy for you, Treasure," Ichabod beamed when she answered the phone. "I miss you terribly."

"I miss you too."

Ichabod knew immediately something wasn't right. "What's wrong? And do not tell me nothing and that everything is fine because I can tell something is troubling you."

"It's my dad," Abbie breathed somberly. "Things are not going well."

That was an understatement. She wished that she could tell him everything, but was under strict orders not to breathe a word.

So things have not improved?"

"Not at all," she sighed. "A part of me wishes I could just go home and put all of this behind me."

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

"I wish... Maybe we could just change to a less depressing subject. I need something happy and fun to focus on."

"Agreed," Ichabod perked up. "We should talk about babies and puppies and other adorable fun things."

Abbie let out a laugh. "Most single guys would say partying, sports or a fun trip. You pick babies and puppies."

"Of course. It's the first thing that comes to my mind. Who doesn't adore babies and puppies?"

"Most single guys," Abbie laughed.

Ichabod settled in his seat, pleased to hear her pure sweet genuine laugh. "Well, I do not plan on being single forever. And I hope to have plenty of both in my future."

"Oh, is that right?" Abbie grinned.

"Indeed. Don't you?" Ichabod didn't want to sound too eager for her answer, though he was certain he did.

"I suppose..." Abbie trailed off, wondering if this was his way of inquiring about their future together. "I'm sure it's natural to want these kinds of things when you meet the right person and fall in love."

"I couldn't agree more...perhaps we could discuss this further... In person."

"Maybe in a couple of days if you have time. I'd love to see you again."

"I've actually taken a few days off of work. I don't know if you heard but the King of Patricia has passed away. I must attend the funeral services on Saturday, but afterward, I could come see you."

"I'd really like that."

Ichabod could hear the sadness return to Abbie's voice. He imagined bringing up the King's death likely reminded her of the difficulties her father was going through.

"I have to go," Abbie sat up at the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. "I'll call you soon."

"Very well, Treasure," Ichabod sighed. He hated leaving her on a down note. "I love you."

"I love you too Crane." Abbie hung up and answered the door.

Hello, Princess," Ruby entered, iPad on hand with a list of things to discuss. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion. But I have to go over a few things with you."

"Go ahead. I can't leave anyway."

"Your stylist will be here this afternoon to help you pick a dress and get you fitted. You'll also be meeting your new personal assistant."

"Is all that necessary?"

"It is. They've been thoroughly vetted. We can trust them to keep quiet about who you are. And if you like them. They'll come on staff permanently."

"I don't think all of that is needed, but ok."

"Well, I think once you return from school, you'll appreciate having them both. Magnus Bane is a premier stylist and he's very excited about working with you. Jane Villanueva is brilliant, organized and not too stuffy. I worked with her myself. I think you two will be well suited for each other. And if not, let me know and I will find you a replacement for when you return."

"You seem pretty sure that I'm coming back to do this," Abbie gave her a curious look."

"I'm a pretty judge of character. You strike me as very independent, not afraid to take a risk, but usually, one who does the right thing," Ruby gave her a friendly smile. "And I'm the type who likes to be prepared just in case."

"I get get that," Abbie gave her a nod. "So how serious is the requirement that I am married before I can become queen?"

"Very," Ruby put emphasis by raising her brow. "Back in the day, the heirs would naturally start marrying off and producing their own heirs well before age twenty-five. It was how the throne was secured."

"I don't suppose they'd let up on that one."

"It might require changing the law, which the government is usually reluctant to do. They see it as opening the door to changing other laws, and before you know it..."

"So they like to stick with the status quo?"

"Bingo."

"So the guy I pick, he just has to be a noble?"

"Yup... Preferably a Patrician noble, but Any European, or African title will work. In a pinch, a Far East Asian in line for Emperor or even a Native American Chieftain would work. They simply can't be the direct heir to their own thrown. 3rd or 4th in line usually works. I'll make sure you have a good list."

"And what if I'm already seeing someone?"

"If they fit the requirements then that's great. If not or if they don't want to get married, you'll need to cut them loose, unfortunately. And the sooner, the better for everyone."

Abbie was afraid to get too excited. Just because Ichabod broached the subject, didn't mean that he actually had marriage and babies on his mind for the immediate future.

Ruby went over what her summer schedule might look like with her lessons and the dates for all the balls and festivities. Her personal assistant would fine tune everything with her new eating schedule and sleep times and get a good daily routine going for her.

"The other matter is your father's funeral," Ruby broached the subject cautiously. She noticed the immediate somberness in Abbie's demeanor.

"You'll have to wear a veil. You'll lead the procession with the Queen. Afterward, there is a secret room beneath the Cathedral. you'll wait there with Luke until he can sneak you out of the Cathedral. After the Funeral, you can return to New York, in peace, as long as the press doesn't figure out who you are."

"This just seems so over the top," Abbie grimaced. "Wearing a veil and being spirited away..."

"The press will be ruthless trying to get a glimpse of you. If they do you won't have a moments peace while you try to finish school. It'll be the media's first confirmation that the heir is a girl. I don't think you truly understand what it's going to be like when the media and the world find out who you are."

~o~

5 ~ FareWell

"You look stunning," Leena gave Abbie a soft smile as the two women glanced into the mirror.

"You don't think it's a bit risqué for a funeral?" Abbie asked.

"Not for Patricia," Leena assured her. "We may be conservative on some things. But this is not one of them."

Leena deferred to Magnus to assure Abbie about her dress.

"I agree that this gown suits you and the public will love it. When it comes to music, dance, and dress, it's all about flare. They won't be able to see your face, so this will be your first impression. You will be both Beautiful and elegant." Magnus new how to set her mind at ease.

"Well I love the dress, I just don't know if I'm going to be so elegant. I'm already a ball of nerves and I don't know how I'm going to..." Abbie stopped short and took a deep breath.

This would be the last time she saw King Victor, and it is not how she wanted to remember him. She didn't feel it was right to complain about being sad and miserable today when Leena was doing everything she could to keep it together. She blinked back the tears that tried to creep up and took another breath.

Leena saw it crystal clear. Abbie was easily able to push her own feelings aside. She could bury them deep when needed, for the sake others. Some might see this as a flaw, but Leena saw it as a strength; a quality that a good strong ruler would need.

"You see," Leena looked at Abbie quite seriously. "You do have the makings to be a remarkable Queen."

~o~

The funeral procession was harder than any of them anticipated. The media and throngs of mourners had to be held back by security as Leena and Abbie exited the Black Limo and walked into the Cathedral. Their arms linked, the two women leaned on each other for support. Both, Luke and Lori, had to keep their distance right now, to keep from being associated with the heir and targeted.

Ichabod was with his uncle and other nobles, government officials nd dignitaries, waiting for the Queens entrance. Not only was his mood dampened by the morbidity of the funeral, but he also received unsettling news from King Stefan.

It was made perfectly clear that Stefan intended for Ichabod to challenge the heir to the Patrician throne. The men had briefly argued earlier that morning before the funeral in which Ichabod threatened to abdicate.

"If you do, I will release your records to the UNODC and alert every UN Nation that you colluded with the son of a known terrorist while drug and sex trafficking! I will hand over Nicolia, which means his father will find him. Do not truffle with me boy! I will destroy you and your friend. You will rot in a prison cell if I don't get what I want!"

It wasn't how Ichabod had hoped things would go at all. Somehow he would have to tell Abbie everything and hope that she would understand why they couldn't be together. At least not yet. All he could do was hope the heir to the throne was legitimate and then he and Stefan would have their hand forced. They would have to concede the throne.

As they watched the Cathedral doors open and the Queen enter. They all saw for the first time the figure at her side. A very petite female wearing a dark veil over her head. That was her. The heir that everyone was wondering about. There were whispers that could be heard across the Cathedral as the women entered surrounded by guards.

But as the young woman walked beside the Queen something about her figure struck Ichabod as odd. Not really odd but... Familiar. It couldn't be. But in the form fitting dress with two or three-inch heels... He could swear it was Abbie.

He shook his head. Perhaps it was w because Abbie was on his mind. But that tiny waist, those curves. The lovely brown skin on her perfect arms... He must be imagining things because that would be impossible.

He gasped out loud and wavered in his stance.

"Pull it together Ichabod," Jeremy said in a low stern voice. "Once you are brought forth, everyone will look back to see how you conduct yourself. We can't have you fainting at a funeral."

~o~

The two-hour service was a long drawn out nightmare to Abbie. Most of the speakers delivered their speeches in Italian which she could hardly understand. Then there was the praying and the weeping. Her was a clock ticking in her mind and it was going slower and slower. She felt as if she would crawl out of her skin. She wanted to scream, cry, run for the hills and never look back

That was on the inside. On the outside, she's at still and poised next to Leena who sat gracefully as well; only allowing a few errant tears to roll down her cheeks. Their arms linked, the pair of them were the perfect picture of a grieving noble family. Even with Abbie's face conceded, her manners be devotion to Leena were already endearing her to the people. Then came the final procession.

Abbie and Leena walked behind the casket as it was carried to the family tomb. Only the immediate family and highest religious and government officials were allowed inside.

"This is where we part ways, Dear," still tears eyed Leena held Abbie's hands firmly. "I will see you in a few weeks. Take care. And try to enjoy the next few weeks. It is what your father wanted."

"I will. Leena... I'm so sorry..." Abbie had to stop. She didn't want to get choked up, to start the flood of emotions that she was struggling to keep in.

"So am I, Grace. It wasn't supposed to be this way." Leena gave her a kiss on the cheek, then reached for Ruby to take her hand.

"Come, Princess," Luke gently took Abbie's arm. "I need to get you to the secret quarters while we wait this out."

~O~

6 ~ Get Away

Luke took her into a secret passage that led under the main Cathedral. A private room was prepared for them to wait until the crowds dissipated. There were some refreshments and a long black hooded cape for Abbie.

She should have been comfortable for a while, but the small dimly lit room was making Abbie anxious. "Luke, can we please just go?"

"It's not safe yet," Luke kept. Close watch on the crowds as he peeked through the curtains. "The Paparazzi have people everywhere waiting and watching."

"I can't stay here Luke," Abbie wrapped up in the cloak and pulled the hood over her head. "I'm leaving with or without you."

"Why are you trying to make things so difficult? I just want to keep you safe."

"Then take me somewhere else, but I can't stay in this place with all of those people outside crying and lamenting. Is is miserable, and I'm not staying."

Luke shook his head in dismay knowing this was a losing battle. He pulled out his earpiece and loosened up. He didn't want to look like a security guard.

"The car is a block away," look peeked out the door waiting for their best opportunity. "Keep your head down."

The two walked quickly through the crowds but trying not to run and be obvious. They managed to get past a few reporters and paparazzi. But success was short lived. As they approached the car, one of the paparazzi noticed Abbie's dress peeking beneath the cloak.

"It's her! There she is! Duchessa! Princess!" He called out.

"The crowds faced the direction just in time to see Luke practically shove her in the car.

Luke hopped in the driver's seat but by now a couple of Paparazzi were not far behind.

"Put on your seatbelt!" Luke ordered as he sped through the city of Paulo.

Being chased down by the Paparazzi could be dangerous. The last thing he wanted was for Abbie to befall the same ill fate as another beloved Princess.

Try as he did, the hounds were not backing off, and he could not get away.

"I know where we can hide. Head to the far Eastern pier." Abbie told him as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Iche!" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Abbie?" Ichabod was still outside of the tomb with the other notable families.

He had watched the Princess walk in with the Queen a half an hour ago. Maybe he had been wrong and thinking she was Abbie was simply his mind playing tricks on him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't have time to explain, but I'm in Patricia and I need the key code for your garage."

"You're in Patricia?" Ichabod was confused now.

"Yes! I'm being followed. I just need a place to lay low until the coast is clear."

"One second," Ichabod pulled the app up on his phone and unlocked the door. "It's unlocked. It should be opening as we speak."

"Luke take a left then turn into the open garage on the right," Abbie commanded.

The car qickly sped around the corner and into the garage before the Paparazzi could see.

"Ok, we're inside!"

"Very well, I'm closing the door. Abbie, don't go anywhere. I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Ichabod hung up. "Uncle I must go."

"Ichabod, don't be daft!" Jeremy gruffed. "The way the public views you is too important!"

"Sorry uncle, but not to me."

Ichabod hurried off and was stopped by Sophie.

"Iche what's gotten into you?"

"I just... I think... It's Abbie she needs my help. Can you come with me? If it is as I fear, she may need you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm with you." Sophie didn't need to know why. He was her best friend. And if he needed her, she was there. No questions asked.

Ichabod's mind was racing again now with the possibility that the princess might just be Abbie. He prayed that he was mistaken.

But ten minutes later as he walked into the parking garage and saw her, he knew.

"Abbie?" He looked at her; his eyes questioning what his mind knew to be true.

"Crane... I can explain." Abbie could tell he knew.

"What is going on?" Sophie asked her. "Why are you here and dressed like that?"

"Because she's the princess... Aren't you?" Ichabod asked as he slowly gave her a deep bow.

"Yes," Abbie saw no point in denying the obvious. "Victor was my biological father. We were trying to get away unseen, but the Paparazzi saw us and chased us down," Abbie was shaking trying to keep it together. "It's been the worst three days of my life and I just want to get out of here."

Ichabod put his arms around her and she softened into their comfort. This was what she needed, longed for all this time. It was now in this moment that she realized it.

"Can you please just get me out of here?"

"Of course," Ichabod kissed the top of her head. I'll take care of everything."

~o~

The pairs switched up in a ruse that worked. Sophie donned the veil and left with Luke, while Abbie left with Ichabod. They headed to the airport where his private jet was waiting.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I am taking you somewhere for dinner and a good night's rest... In Italy."

"Are you serious?" Abbie practically breathed relief at the thought of getting away.

"We will be there shortly," Ichabod held her hand has the plane took off. "Do you want to talk about things?"

"Not yet," Abbie sighed, giving his hand a squeeze.

He could see she was barely holding it together and didn't want her to talk about it before she was ready. But he felt himself dying a little inside every minute that passed. How could fate be so cruel? To throw the two of them together only to pit them against each other.

~o~

7 ~ Peace in Italy

It was a short trip. The duo landed safely in southern Italy and were driven to the hotel. Abbie was happy to see the cute little white skirt and top waiting for her, Curtiss of Caroline. She was still quiet and somber as they changed for dinner and went down to eat.

The Restaraunt was stunning. Set inside a cave, it had expansive sunset views across the sea. Ichabod arranged a secluded spot where they could have some privacy.

"Abbie, we need to talk..." He treaded carefully.

Abbie was staring out at the water, drawing energy from how peaceful and tranquil the sea was as the darkness of night eased over it.

"Not yet... It's so beautiful isn't it?" She tried to smile. "There's no place I'd rather be than right her with you."

"I feel the same, Treasure... I love you." He kissed her hand and held it.

His eyes fixated on how petite hers were in his. They fit so perfectly.

"I love everything about you," he sighed.

"Then show me." Abbie looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "Make me forget about everything That's happening... For a little while."

"I'll do anything for you."

~o~

They barely made it back to the hotel room before they were going at it pretty heavy. Abbie had a lot of built up frustration and she was desperate for a release. The kind she knew she could get from Ichabod. He barely had the door shut behind them before she was peeling him out of his clothes.

"Treasure... You're still grieving."

"I know," Abbie mumbled kissing his neck as she unfastened his pants.

"Perhaps you're using this as spa way to cope..."

"Yes... That exactly what I'm doing. I just want to feel good for a while. Are you going to help me out?"

"If you insist..." Ichabod raised his brow devilishly.

"I do."

Ichabod stripped her of her clothes, devouring her lips and tongue. He grew hard feeling her bare flesh against his. He kissed down her body as he sat on the bed. With her standing between his thighs he took his time with her breasts. Toying with her nipples. Licking, kissing, sucking one then the other. Her soft breaths grew into soft moans as her fingers ran through his hair.

Ichabod let his fingers rub the folds between her thighs. She was already wet and he was thirsty.

He sat further back on the bed and drew her to join him with his long index finger.

"Come here, Treasure," he growled.

Abbie grinned as she crawled into the bed. "How do you want me?"

"On top," Ichabod demanded; pulling her leg over him so that he had the perfect view of her glorious mound and voluptuous ass.

She was on her knees straddling his face his long torso and thigh hard cock before her. She couldn't resist taking him in her hands and stroking him. Up nd down, she played him as he moaned into her.

"Oh, fuck..." she panted as he playfully teased her clit and folds with his tongue.

He slid his finger in out finding her spot and driving hr closer and closer to the edge. She tasted so good, like ripe cantaloupe refreshing him. He pulled her down to drink her sweet juices being dunk almost euphorically high from her essence.

Her clit became full as he sucked her rapidly until she was calling his name and coming in his mouth. He slowed, licking her again as she stroked his sack then up his length. Beads of pre-cum escaping him as she smoothed her hands back and forth.

She leaned forward licking and teasing the head playfully before taking it in her mouth. Her hands worked in tandem with her mouth, sucking his cock as it throbbed inside her. Ichabod growled into her pussy, tongue kissing her folds to show his approval. She easily drew him close, but he had self-control. He wasn't going to come until she did again and again. And for now, he was content to play and tease her, enjoying the perfect view with her leaned forward. He found her spot and pressed rapidly with two fingers until she was coming again. Her body quivering in his hand as the thrill of electricity ran through her body.

He slowed enough to let her ride the high before drilling into her again. His lips firmly sucking her clit, she was already too sensitive and on the edge. She came hard like a crashing wave, as Ichabod found his own release. Together they indulged in one another enjoying the ecstasy as that drank each other until they were spent.

Abbie collapsed on the bed beside him, he legs limp and still shaky. They were panting wildly trying to catch their breath.

"That was amazing," Abbie huffed out.

"You, treasure... You are amazing," Ichabod leaned up and kissed her lips.

They were both a sticky mess and grim pinned as their tongues played together.

"I shall run us a bath, and we can have some more fun if you like." Ichabod offered.

"A bath sounds perfect," Abbie agreed.

Ichabod was ten minutes in the bathroom, getting the temperature, bubbles, and salts just right as the tub rapidly filled.

"It's just about ready," he beamed as he walked out of the bathroom.

Abbie was sitting on the bed, quiet, looking down. Ichabod had expected this. The crash after the high was coming.

"Treasure?" Ichabod knelt before her trying to draw her eyes to him but she was too cloaked up for words.

"It all right. I've got you," Ichabod whispered.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bath. Carefully, he stepped into the water and sat down, letting her curl up into his lap.

Quietly he waited until she finally was relaxed enough to let it go. A few small sniffles at first, a single tear, she trembled. Still afraid to let those emotions out. It seemed too big... Too much. But now that it started, she was incapable of stopping it. He held her as the tears began to flow and she struggled to just breath. He would hold her all night if that what she needed. He would hold her forever if fate would allow it.

Abbie couldn't remember the last time she felt secure in a man's arms. She couldn't remember ever being allowed to be truly vulnerable. It was scary and amazing all at the same time. She truly in this moment felt as if she wasn't alone going through this. And that she old not be judged for letting her guard down and letting him love her.

~o~

8 ~ Deception

Abbie woke up to the sun beaming through the window of the Juliet balcony. She stretched and yawned, reaching for Ichabod, who was not beside her.

"Iche?" Her voice was soft and groggy as she opened her eyes. He was standing on the balcony, apparently deep in thought. Not at all modest, he was in the buff leaning on the balcony railing looking across the sea.

Abbie pulled the bed sheet around her and joined him. The warm salty air coupled with the cool sea breeze was truly refreshing.

Her hands caressing his arms snapped him back to reality.

"Good morrow Treasure. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No," Abbie kissed the back of his shoulder. "I slept amazing, for the first time in days."

Ichabod turned and pulled her into his arms. "What happens now?"

"I go back to New York tonight. Finish school and then return to Patricia. They have a strict schedule for me. I'm so overwhelmed right now, and you're the only person I can talk to."

"I will be here for you no matter what." Ichabod felt like such a traitor.

He wanted to tell her now, but he didn't want to add to her burdens. Soon, he thought. Just let her finish school and then find a good time to tell her.

"Right now, focus on what you need."

"I don't know what that is right now. I'm so stressed out. I'm grieving inside for the loss of my nonexistent relationship with my bio dad. And on top of everything else, I have eleven months to get married."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Of course..." Ichabod found his voice. "It's one of the rules in order the assume the throne."

That was it? Abbie was hoping he would say something more. The other day he was all eager to talk about babies and a future. Now he seemed very tight lip on the matter.

"I guess I should get ready to go back home..." She turned to walk away but Ichabod caught her arm.

"Abbie... I love you, more than anyone or anything... I need you to know that. I have to believe that everything will work out for the best."

He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips tenderly touching as his tongue darted in. Abbie melted, her arms languidly wrapping around him. The sheet fell to the ground as their bodies pressed together. Ichabod lifted her from her rear so that her legs wrapped around his waist.

He was hard and throbbing, dangerously close to her wet heat. But he moved with caution as he walked her to the bed. He wasn't ready for her to go home just yet. At least not until he tasted her one more time.

~o~

Daniel was glued to the TV and the Internet most of the weekend. He couldn't believe his luck. His Abbie was a princess, and now he knew where. The news of King Victor was everywhere. He watched the live coverage of the funeral on the web and got a good look at Abbie in a veil. He knew it was her. There was no mistaking that gorgeous figure.

Now he just had to figure out how to play this game. He could either win her heart and hopefully he thought, become her prince.

Or he could sell her out to the media outlets. There might be some money to be gained.

He had to be smart about it either way. If he had a shot at a future with Abbie, that's what he would try for first.

~o~

"No no no!" Standra pouted as she watched the live coverage. How could some hussy think he could swoop in and take what belonged to Ichabod and Katrina.

She had already imagined the wedding in her mind and seeing the perfect looking couple take the throne. She also imagined Ichabod having long lonely nights and needing the good loving of a more mature and seasoned lover like herself.

Whoever this mystery princess was, she would have to be dealt with.

~o~

~o~


	8. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Graduation Day approaches, Abbie & Ichabod feel the strain of the long distance relationship and his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone for the comments and Kudos! I hope you enjoy!

Ch8

1 ~Study Group

You’re supposed to be finishing you're research for Professor Baldwin's Clinic."

Michaela waved her hand in front of Abbie's laptop to stop her from viewing The Royal Tea. Abbie had watched the clip of Ichabod attending a ball five times now.

"I'm almost done," Abbie sighed as she listened to the clip.

Cyrus and Elsie oohed and awed over the fact that the recluse Lord Ichabod Crane was very publicly at Ball hosted by King Stefan. A ball also attended by Katrina.

"Sources say the two seemed quite close all evening," Elsie reported.

"Not so fast, Elsie," Cyrus waved a finger. "Just last month, it was rumored that Lord Iche Crane was dating someone else. We'll just have to wait and see. Either way I think everyone is happy to see this royal hottie back on the scene."

"Ugh... My life sucks right now," Abbie grumbled.

"Girl please! You're a freakin' princess," Lauren sin he'd her teeth.

"True," Shelby half agreed. "But to be fair, her bio dad died three weeks ago and her hottie boyfriend is flaking out on her."

"He's not flaking out," Michaela tried to be reasonable. "He's got finals and a ton of stuff going on, right. You said he told you about the ball."

"He did," Abbie frowned. "But I didn't know he had a date."

"Not a date," Michaela interrupted.

"Maybe not... Just things have been off the past three weeks. It's more than just our crazy schedules and finals. I thought we'd be ok after he found out that I was a princess. But I can tell something about it is bothering him."

"Maybe he was on a power trip," Laurel shrugged. "He thought you were this poor girl and he was lavishing you and showing off; with his private jet, houses, and fancy cars."

"Naw... I think it's the virgin thing. He's just trying to be nice about it. Most guys are more pushy. He probably thought after everything y'all have been through, and you still haven't given it up..."

"Yeah... I'm so not worth the trouble," Abbie let out a half laugh.

"We have finals this week, then graduation," Michaela turned off the show. "Let's focus on that. We are at the finish line."

"You're right," Abbie nodded as she turned back to her notes. Her phone buzzed. "Hey Danny, what's up?"

Michaela and Laurel rolled their eyes. This was becoming a regular thing.

"Probably putting together another study group," Michaela grumbled under her breath.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take off," Abbie gathered up her books. "A group is getting together in an hour to review for Professor Coleson's final. And I can use all the help I can get in that class."

~o~

It was a small study group. Just Abbie, Daniel, and two other people at his place. Abbie didn't mind, because Daniel was smart as a whip and full of ideas about what to expect on the final. They were an hour into the study when Abbie got a call to FaceTime with Ichabod. She looked at the time and knew it as almost midnight in England.

"You mind if I take this in your room, Abbie asked.

"Go right ahead," Daniel offered. Lately he was being way too nice.

Abbie answered as soon as she had the door shut. "Hi, Crane."

"Treasure, I've missed you," Ichabod soft smiled still got to her.

"I missed you too."

"I was worried when you didn't call that I'd missed you again. It seems to happen far too frequently as of late."

"I know," Abbie sighed. "One more week and graduation. Things will be better then...

"I love you," he looked right at her

"Hey baby," Daniel cracked the door open. "I'm ordering Chinese. You want the usual?"

"Yeah... Sure," Abbie nodded.

"Was that you're ex?" Ichabod was taken aback.

"Yeah... He's part of the study group."

"And he still calls you baby?" Ichabod was certain he sounded jealous despite the fact he was trying not to.

"Habit, I guess," Abbie winced for not noticing. "Sorry, it's been a very stressful few weeks. It seems like I can hardly get a chance to breathe much less think straight..."

"You need not apologize... Not to me." Ichabod shook his head. "Between teaching and finals, shake-ups in the family business and... Well, let's just say I understand."

He was still plagued with guilt from not finding a way out from under Stefan's thumb. He'd have to tell her and soon.

"Did you get the invitation to graduation?" Abbie asked.

"I did, indeed," Ichabod looked down again.

Abbie hated that he had no poker face when it came to her.

"If you can't make it, then don't worry about it. I know you have a lot on your plate..."

"I want to be there for you Abbie. I fear my obligations here make it difficult..."

"Like I said, Crane... Don't worry about it," Abbie did a terrible job of hiding her disappointment.

"I promise, I'll do my best." he looked almost apologetic. "I really do miss you so much."

"Either way, maybe we can see each other for a day or two after I graduate... Before I have to go to Patricia."

"I would love that. And we... We do need to talk,"

"Ok," Abbie wasn't sure how to take that. Talk? "I'd better get back to the study group. And I know it's well after midnight there."

"It is indeed late. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." Abbie hung up, not wanting to linger. The long distance thing was hard enough. But as soon as his image was gone, she missed him even more.

~o~

2~ It’s a Date

The following Friday morning, Ichabod found himself at his family's London Town house. He had an important fundraiser tonight and his Uncle's birthday celebration on Sunday. Abbie's graduation was on Saturday afternoon in New York. He had no idea how he would get there and back, and still be able to deliver the speech for his uncle.

He swore under his breath as he finished grading his own student's final papers. The students were expecting to have their own grades posted. Many of who me had their own graduation in a few days.

"Pardon me, Lord Crane," Mildred the housekeeper knocked on the door.

"What is it!?" Ichabod snapped, then quickly recovered. "Apologies, Mildred. It's been a rather trying week, and it seems to not be letting up."

"No need to apologize, Sir. We are well aware of your busy schedule," Mildred offered. "Lady Katrina is here to see you. She says she's staying the night."

"What on earth," Ichabod took off his reading glasses and stood as Katrina entered.

"Hello, Ichabod," Katrina greeted him flatly. "We need to talk. Have a seat."

"She walked over to the bar and poured them a drink, while Ichabod made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Katrina, why are you here? I really do not have time for this."

"The Fundraiser, Ichabod. Uncle Stefan is insisting I attend with you. And you know how he gets."

"I said I would attend with you on the condition that your Uncle agrees to meet with me."

"I'm your fiancé, Ichabod. You should not act as if it is a torment to take me out."

"I have not changed my mind on the matter of our engagement. I do not want to marry you. We don't love each other. If you could speak with your uncle..."

Katrina handed him a scotch and sat next to him.

"Ichabod, love has nothing to do with this. I will be content to have you as my husband. And I'm sure that once you resolve yourself to the idea, you will be content as well."

"Content?" Ichabod scoffed at the thought. "I am in love with someone."

"So I've heard," Katrina rolled her eyes. "You can keep her as long as you're discrete. But you need to know, my uncle is quite serious. He wants me to be queen, so that he has a direct tie to Patricia. When you and I have children, our two nations will be linked permanently. That's what he wants and we will settle for nothing less. As I said, resolve yourself to the idea, and be content."

"Katrina, you said that if I escorted you to the fundraiser, you would go to your uncle on my behalf."

"And I did. Uncle Stefan will meet with you next week. We can discuss all your concerns with him in person then."

"We? Katrina, I need to speak with him in private."

"Very well. If you behave during the fundraiser, I will let you speak with my Uncle alone."

~o~

"They showed up together! I mean..." Abbie let out a sigh. "Maybe he was going to tell me, but I just haven't been able to talk to him like we usually do."

"All those late night study sessions with Danny," Laurel gave her a side eye.

"Shhh!" Michaela and Shelby hushed them as they watched the online clip of The Royal Tea."

"This is leading to speculation that the engagement is back on. Should we start preparing for the next big royal Wedding?" Elsie practically squeed.

"Sources close to King Stefan say that he is very much in favor of the match." Cyrus chimed. "Nothing official has been announced yet. But don't they make a charming couple."

"Can we just forget about this and get ready for graduation," Abbie wanted to celebrate, not wallow in the woes of her floundering romance.

"Yes!" Lauren lit up. There is a big party tonight at Club Fusion. Everyone s going to be there and I plan to get wasted and laid."

"I'm right there with you on that," Shelby gave her a high five.

Abbie donned a smile and hurried to get dressed. She was so excited about graduating, but she was torn up inside about what the future had in store for her. She knew it was going to be a bumpy road ahead for her in Patricia. Leena had tried to give her space this past month, partly so that Abbie could enjoy her last bit of freedom. But also because she needed time to grieve her husband.

But Abbie also couldn't put Ichabod out of her mind. He had told her from the beginning that a relationship with her would be a challenge because of the things going on in his life. She had told him she didn't expect anything from him... And yet they had fallen completely and totally in love anyway. She tried to hide how much it hurt her to see video clips of him and Katrina.

He had called her last night at 9pm her time after he'd gotten home from the fundraiser. She knew it had to be four in the morning there. He sounded exhausted; said he still needed to finish writing the speech he was giving at his Uncles party, did not say he would be able to squeeze in a flight to New York and back. He also did not mention Katrina at all.

She also knew with the time difference, the fundraiser last night and his uncle's Birthday Celebration, he probably wouldn't be able to make it today. Even with a private jet, the logistics simply didn't make sense.

He did tell her again that he loved her in their brief conversation. And that had been enough for her, until she watched the Royal Tea. Now her mind was spinning about what he was waiting to talk to her about. Something he needed to tell her in person, but that he didn't sound happy about.

Abbie took a good look a herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair. She couldn't go on like this. It seemed as though taking a stand and not putting up with the BS had straightened Daniel out. His attitude towards her since their break up and fight had certainly changed. He had never treated her this well while they were dating.

Maybe a similar approach would be best with Ichabod. She didn't have time to be his second choice or be brought out whenever Katrina wasn't available. She had one year to get married, and no time for games. She needed Ichabod to take a stand decide what he was going to do with Katrina. If he was going to be with Katrina he needed to just do that, and let her go. Unlike with Daniel, this thing with Ichabod was hurting Abbie, because she was in love.

She looked at herself in the mirror with determination. "Next time he calls Abbie. You have to do it. Whatever happens, it'll be for the best."

~o~

3~ Graduation

The graduation was amazing. The lawn was packed with students in their caps and Academic graduation robes. Daniel had the honor of taking the stage as Salutatorian along with the Valedictorian.

Abbie herself graduated with honors having inched up into a spot in the top five percent. Her hard work and all the stress had paid off. It was not that she needed the good grades any more. She was about to be a Princess then likely a Queen. But she did it for herself. That sense of accomplishment you get, knowing that you gave it 100% and that it paid off.

When Abbie crossed the stage, her mother cried in the audience as she sat with Jenny, Andy, and even Joe. Despite the painful graduation three years ago when his father died unexpectedly, he was there. He still made it back to see Abbie.

They all met up after the ceremony to hug and take pictures. Daniel joined them, hoping to score some points with Abbie's mom. It worked. She was definitely impressed that such a smart handsome young man was interested in her daughter. And Abbie had not mentioned the "guy" she'd been seeing.

Abbie was all smiles as they took one photo after another.

"Excuse, me... Abbie."

There was no mistaking that British accent.

"Crane?" Abbie turned to see his kind smile and blue eyes watching her from a few feet away.

Her heart stopped then fluttered in her chest. In an instant they were in each other's arms holding each other as if they were all they had left in the world. As his hands cupped her cheek and they kissed, Abbie could feel herself going weak. All that stuff she said before about telling him to get his mess together went right out the window.

"God, I've missed you," Ichabod breathed, as their noses nuzzled together.

"I missed you too."

"You look so beautiful," he kissed her again.

"I can't believe you came.. I though..."

"Abbie, are you going to introduce us?" Her mother called out.

"Oh... Of course," Abbie and Ichabod separated as if suddenly aware everyone was watching them.

Ichabod introduced Sophie and Abraham and Abbie introduced her friends and family.

They all went out to an early dinner to begin the celebrations. Ichabod and his friends were happy to join them. Daniel was not quite so happy to have them come along.

"You all should come out with us tonight," Jenny offered, as she checked Sophie out.

"I wish we could but we have a flight back to England in a couple of hours.

"You're leaving that soon," Abbie asked Ichabod.

"I'm afraid so," Ichabod took her hand. "I have my uncle's event in the morning... Actually in just a few hours."

"I was hoping we could talk..."

Ichabod checked the time. "We have the penthouse at the Hyatt... We could talk there?"

"I was thinking we could just take a walk through Central Park for a bit," Abbie suggested.

Ichabod agreed and hoped he had not sounded presumptuous to suggest they go back to his hotel. A walk through the park would be nice, but also would ensure that they only talked.

~o~

"I gather this suggestion was made because you wanted to have a word with me about something important," Ichabod took her by the hand me guided her to a bench.

The sun was getting low in the sky. It was gorgeous a warm; a perfect setting to make an un easy subject bearable. He wondered if she wanted to know what he needed to discuss with her, or if it was something else.

He wasn't prepared to tell her about his claim to her throne. His hope was to have a little more time to find a way out of it. He had a meeting planned the upcoming Friday with King Stefan himself in which Ichabod would make one final attempt to get out of this mess, and hopefully save Abbie ever having to know.

"It's kind of important," Abbie nodded. "I was wondering how the fundraiser went?"

"It was a dreadful bore, but a great deal of money was raised. So it was worth it."

"Katrina looked lovely," Abbie went right in.

She figured it was best to find out what was going on. Ichabod looked down, his smile quickly disappearing.

"You were on The Royal Tea... Rumor is the engagement is back on."

"It's not." Ichabod was quick to respond.

Ichabod hated being back on the British tabloid radar. He had a feeling that this was what Stefan and his uncle were up too. He had hoped his uncle would be able to plead his case to Stefan, but the King was unrelenting. He wanted his family on the Patrician throne, and would settle for nothing less.

"A formality that could not be avoided."

"That's all?"

There was a long pause as Ichabod rubbed his thumb across her hand.

"Abbie... I promise you I'm doing the best I can. My situation is quite difficult."

"It's funny you know... I knew exactly what I was going to tell you the next time you called. But then you showed up, and... I really did not think you would come all this way for me."

"I came because I love you," Ichabod didn't like her ominous tone.

"And I love you, but I can't sit on the sideline while you figure out what you're going to do with Katrina. You know that I have one year to get married or I forfeit the throne. If you are not available, I have to find someone who is."

Ichabod was silent as he looked down at her small hand in his. He wanted to object and plead with her that he didn't want Katrina, but a part of him wondered if this was for the best. If he could not reason with King Stefan, Abbie would get hurt. And that was the last thing he wanted to have happen.

"Where does this leave us, Treasure?" Ichabod finally managed to ask.

"For now... nowhere. I'm going to Patricia next week. My whole life is going to change. I have to choose a suitor soon. And if that can't be you, then we have to part ways. If you choose me, just know that Katrina can't be in the picture. I don't have a choice... And I think you understand exactly the position I'm in."

Ichabod nodded. "I understand all too well, Treasure. I just... I don't want this to be the end of us."

"I don't either, but it's the way it has to be, until you can figure out your situation. You have to make a choice, Crane. It's her or me..."

"I don't want her..." Ichabod stopped himself. What was the point of fighting her on this when she was right? All he could do was agree.

"Her or me," Abbie was firm. "You can't have both."

~o~

4 ~ Party At The Club

"Ladies, right this way," Daniel was grinning ear to ear, flashing his famous smile when the girls walked out of their apartment building.

They looked amazing, but Daniel's eye was drawn to Abbie. She wore the shortest black shorts, with a neatly pressed white blouse, and halter underneath. She was all legs in her white stilettos, and her hair in thick ringed curls.

"Damn, baby, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Daniel gushed.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty nice yourself," Abbie gave him a wink as he helped her into the hummer limo.

There were a dozen of them along for the ride, ready to get the party turned up before they even got to the club. The liqueur came out immediately, which was perfect.

Abbie had an uneasy feeling ever since she and Ichabod parted. She wanted him to say definitely that things were over and done with Katrina, but he did not. And when he kissed her goodbye, she could almost feel his uncertainty. Ichabod had actually come through for her. He showed up when it was so difficult to do so, and it had taken her by surprise. This would have been easier if he hadn't shown up; if he hadn't been so damn good to her.

"Here," Daniel handed her a shot of Vodka. "You look like you need this."

Abbie took it without hesitation and downed it. "One more."

"As you wish," Daniel poured her another.

She'd been quietly staring out the window, deep in thought, since they got in. Daniel suspected that there was trouble with her British boy toy and wasn't going to miss the opportunity to pounce. He knew Abbie well enough to know she was ready and needing to get lit. He turned up the music as she drank her next shot, and slowly could see the stress leaving her. And then, there was her beautiful smile.

She hopped onto Laurel's lap, and the girls put on quite a show for their friends. By the time they got to the club, it was on.

~o~

"Seriously, Iche... If we don't leave in the next couple of hours, you're going to be late to your Uncle's party," Sophie scolded.

She'd already delayed the flight by two hours while Ichabod sat quietly sulking. He sipped his scotch and replayed his conversation with Abbie, over and over again in his mind. His heart panted in his chest as he thought about their kiss goodbye. It felt too much like an actual "goodbye, have a nice future without me kiss". And that, he could not reconcile with.

"You can't just sit there and wallow. You know she's right. She has to get married, and soon. And you're not an option unless you can ditch Katrina for good. She doesn't have a choice."

"And neither do I!" Ichabod snapped. "I'm sorry... I just. I love her. I can't let this be it."

"Then when you talk to King Stefan, you have to convince him to release you from this obligation."

"And if I can not convince him, maybe it's best I just surrender and face what's coming to me. I can't be his pawn for the rest of my life. And Abbie will know that I truly love her and chose her."

"Hell no! Iche, you'll be in prison! She'll still have to marry someone else. That won't help anyone."

"Yes it will. It will help her. I will eliminate myself as a threat to her throne. It will make her life easier."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sophie looked at him like he was crazy. "I get it Iche. I like her too. She's a beautiful girl; smart and fun... But she's not worth ruining your life for. And what's Stefan going to do to Nikolia if he no longer has his hooks in you. You might go to prison, but Nikolia could end up dead. Look you two were screwing around with Pandora and fucked up your lives. Don't make it worse."

"What's going on?" Abraham asked as he came out of the bedroom.

"Nothing!" Sophie and Ichabod both snapped.

"I swear, you two are always leaving me out of the loop. Fine! I just want to know if we are going back to England or are we staying and partying. Because I feel like Iche needs to get drunk."

Sophie and Ichabod gave Abraham a stern look. He knew better. Iche didn't have the luxury of being able to get drunk. The occasional drink yes, but he had to be careful not to let himself get too inebriated. He had to stay away from the high.

"Fine, not drunk... But you need to de-stress! I happen to know there is quite a party going on right now a place called Club Fusion."

~o~

Laurel was sticking to her vow to get wasted; Shelby and Abbie were right behind her. Michaela was there with her boyfriend and was a bit calmer than her roommates as they kept downing shots. The group sat at a large round corner booth that Daniel had reserved for their party. Jenny and Joe joined them after about an hour but Andy had to get back to work at Yale.

Abbie didn't know what hurt more; knowing that Ichabod was still seeing Katrina and staying with him, or letting him go to figure it out. She'd be all right as long as she could keep herself from thinking about him. About how much he loved her, and how much she loved him... About the way he made her feel, and the fact that he went out of his way to fly across an ocean to see her, because she wanted him too.

"Fuck it..." She pouted as she downed her shot of vodka.

She needed the alcohol to subdue the feeling. She swayed to the music hoping to be soothed by the rhythm. It was working. One more shot... She snagged Daniel's drink which was right beside her. Perfect!

"Hey, how about we go out back and have a little fun?" Daniel whispered in Abbie's ear as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"No... Danny," Abbie laughed. "For one... We are not together. We're just hanging out. And for two... No more blow jobs for you because you don't go down on me!"

Daniels eyes widened. Abbie was clearly already drunk. She never talked like this, especially in public. But also she had not removed his hand from her thigh. He slid his hand up a little more testing the water.

"Ok what if I promise to do you too. The hummer is still under rental for another hour... Come on it'll be fun."

"I know what you're trying to do," Abbie slurred just a little. She still had her wits about her. "I'm here to dance, not screw around."

"Ok how about I get a little personal dance, as a thanks, for helping you ace Coleson's final."

"Hmm," Abbie pierced her eyes at him as he looked back at her innocently. "One little dance."

Abbie climbed up on the table right I front of Daniel and put on quite a show. Everyone cheered her on as she moved her body to the rhythm. And she was not shy at all.

Daniel waved to his roommate to pull out his phone and video.

"Come on I thought this dance was for me. I shouldn't have to share with everyone." Daniel held out his hand for her.

She climbed down from the table and straddled him as she continued to dance. Daniel couldn't help but get a hard on, the way she was grinding him. At this point only the guys were cheering her on while Joe and the ladies were less amused, especially when Daniel leaned forward and kissed her breast.

"Ok, I think that's enough..." Joe was already to climb over the table.

But Laurel was quick, and beat him to the punch.

"Hey, come on Abbie. Dance with me."

"Ok," Abbie grabbed her hands and hopped of f of Daniel's lap. "We're dancing!"

Laurel was a little pissed that Abbie was the one getting wasted, which meant she'd have to be way less drunk than she wanted to get. But she figured her friend needed it. It might be Abbie's last chance to get wasted, so she was going to let her have this one. Abbie loved being able to let go and be carefree. She was drunk and didn't care, but it felt good. And she was tearing it up on the dance floor.

"Excuse me, gorgeous," one of the bouncers approached Abbie. "The owner would like to ask if you would care to take the stage for a few songs. And our finest drinks are on the house for the rest of the night."

Laurel was about politely turn him down, but Abbie was quick to accept.

"I'd love to. You coming, Laurel?"

"I'm pretty sure the invite I for you. Are you sure you want to go up there?"

"Hell yes!" Abbie held onto the bouncer's arm as he escorted her up onto the stage.

"There's our girl," Joe sat next to Jenny and pointed to Abbie on stage.

"Girl loves to dance. Wish I had half her skills," Jenny laughed. "I think she'll be ok up there."

"Yeah. Let her have some fun... Hey, isn't that Abbie's guy, and his friends?" Joe pointed as he saw Ichabod, Sophie and Abe walk into the club.

"It is," Jenny set her eyes on Sophie. "I thought they had to get back to England. This is a nice surprise."

~o~

5 ~ Jealous

"I hope you know what you're doing Ichabod," Sophie said as they walked in the club. Stacker was directly behind, keeping an eye on them.

"I just need to talk to her," Ichabod looked around anxiously.

"Holy shit!" Abe gasped. "She's on stage. You did not tell me she could move like that.

"I..." Ichabod stood stunned.

Apparently the little dance she gave him while in Pandora's Box was just a tease. Because right now Abbie was up there putting everyone to shame. And she looked amazing.

"I think I just had an orgasm..." Sophie fawned.

"Me too," Abraham hadn't taken his eyes off of Abbie. "How the hell does she move like that?"

"Hey, there's Jenny waving us over, come on." Sophie smiled.

"This night could get interesting," Abe noticed the exchange of glances between Jenny and Sophie.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you over there momentarily." Ichabod turned to Stacker. "Wait here please. I'll be fine."

"You're the boss," Stacker nodded.

Ichabod went towards the stage. Several girls tried to stop him, asking him to dance, but he was singularly focused. He stopped in his tracks when one of the guy dancers approached Abbie from behind and started grinding against her.

Abbie knew him as Louis, medium height and build, gorgeous Puerto Rican. The guy could dance and was often at the club scene. he did have quite a reputation with the ladies and not a good one, as the love them and leave them type. But that didn't matter to Abbie, because she was just there to dance. Louis' hands went around her waist, pressing down her abdomen as their bodies moved in sync.

Ichabod watched and held back his temper, as his jaw and fist clenched. He was a still figure in a sea of bodies undulating to the music; watching her dance.

That's when she saw him. She was quite drunk, and at first thought she'd imagined him. But after taking a better look, she stopped slowed. It shouldn't bother her that he'd seen her dancing like that, but for some reason it did. The way he looked at her made her heart drop a bit in her chest. It was as if she'd hurt him somehow.

She pulled herself out of Louis' arms and hurried off the stage and around the back way. Her heart was pounding as she leaned her back against the wall to get her composure. It was quieter in the back, with no one around she could have a minute to think.

Why was Ichabod here? Maybe he called his uncle and Katrina to tell them it was over. Or maybe he came back to say he had chosen Katrina and just wanted to break it to her in person.

"Hey, it's Abbie right?" Louis caught her off guard having followed her to the back. "I'm Louis. I've seen you around."

"Yeah... Same." Abbie's words slurred a little as caught her breath and stood up from leaning on the wall.

But Louis quickly closed the gap between them, raising his hands to the wall and trapping Abbie in between.

"You know I like the way you move your body."

"Thanks," Abbie started to men over out, but he pressed up against her. "Hey come on... Let's get back to dancing."

"The bathroom is right there," Louis lowered one hand to her waist. "I was thinking we can do a little private dancing."

She knew self defense but was too drunk to think fast enough about what move to do. When his hand slipped under her top and grabbed her breast, she knew she needed to think of one quick.

"Hey, no..." Abbie mumbled as he started to kiss her. But he didn't stop.

The next thing she knew Louis was being pulled away.

"Get the fuck off of her!"

Ichabod's fist simultaneously struck him in the gut then across the face, sending him staggering to the ground.

"What the fuck man! Why don't you mind you're own business!" Louis griped as he stood and backed away.

"This is my girl friend! You touch her again and I will fucking kill you!" He was seething.

"Crane!" Abbie reached out and gently held his arm.

Ichabod immediately calmed as Louis took off. He turned to Abbie and looked her over.

"Are you all right Treasure? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she slurred just a little. Then focused her gaze on him. "Why are you here? You have you're Uncle's celebration in a few hours."

"I didn't like the way we left things. Abbie... I want to be with you, I swear..."

"Then make it happen, Crane."

"Do you love me, Treasure," he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes... But..."

"Abbie..." Ichabod's hands gently stroked her cheeks.

She had no idea what dropping would mean for him. But if she truly loved him, he would risk it all. Regardless of what King Stefan, decided on Friday he would choose Abbie if she truly wanted him.

"Yes, I love you, Crane."

He kissed her tenderly; his tongue gently pressing into her mouth. Their arms wrapped around each other. It was too easy to fall back into the comfort of his embrace, to melt into the warmth of his kiss.

But she had to stop herself. "No... I told you. You have to let Katrina go first. Just go back home, Crane. And call me when it's done."

"You heard her," Daniel said in a smug voice. "Abs everyone is looking for you."

"Go home, Crane. Don't miss your Uncle's Celebration ok. You take care of that situation, and I'll be here, ok. I love you."

Ichabod didn't want to go. But she was right. If he didn't get on that plane in the next thirty minutes, he'd be late.

"I love you Treasure," Ichabod whispered low in her ear.

Abbie gave him a kiss on the cheek, then stepped back.

Ichabod hesitated to walk away with Daniel standing there like a wolf on the prowl.

"Don't worry, I got her," Daniel flashed him a smile.

Abbie nodded and Ichabod reluctantly turned to walk away.

She felt a little queasy, and nodded towards the small backstage bathroom. "I need a minute."

She stepped into the small bathroom leaving them in the back hallway.

"Hey Iche," Daniel called after Ichabod.

"What is it?" Ichabod was not in the mood.

"A little advice," Daniel offered as he approached Ichabod. "You might as well let her go. She always takes me back. She and I have had a lot of late nights the past few weeks, and I can tell she's ready to come back. It's what we do. She's trying to politely get you to leave. Because if that naughty little lap dance she gave me earlier is any indication of what she has planned for us tonight, well..."

Ichabod punched him in the face sending him staggering back into the wall. He could not stand to hear him talk about Abbie like that.

Daniel was dazed for a few seconds but recovered and barreled into Ichabod. They didn't get too far before Stacker and Abraham came back stage and pulled them off of each other.

"Why don't you just take your ass back to England!" Daniel shouted

"You stay the fuck away from her!" Ichabod spat back.

"Just remember, she's leaving with me tonight." Daniel laughed.

Abbie had barely been in the bathroom for five minutes. She puked in the toilet then stood at the sink washing out her mouth. As she splashed a little cold water on her face she heard a commotion just outside.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw Stacker holding back Daniel, and Abe holding Ichabod.

"Did you give him a lap dance?" Ichabod asked in disbelief.

He was willing to risk going to prison for her and she was getting freaky with her ex.

Abbie stood stunned.

"Wow... We're leaving, per your request," Ichabod gruffed and walked away.

"Come on, out the back," Stacker pointed

Abe sent a text to Sophie to let her know they were leaving.

"Daniel, what the hell?!" Abbie smacked him in the arm.

"It came out by accident. I'm sorry, Abs. I tried to explain we were just goofing around and having fun."

"Damn it, Danny!" Abbie rolled her eyes at him. "I need another drink."

She started to rush past him but he calmly stopped her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, I really am sorry, Abs. Why don't we go out and get some fresh air instead of another drink?"

"Ok," Abbie took a deep breath.

~o~

6 ~ Paparazzi

Sophie hurried out the main entrance to find their limo. She waded through a sea of gathering press and patrons before Stacker spotted her and hurried to help her to the car.

"It's about time!" Sophie said as she looked at her watch. "We're barely going to get back in time. We'll have to get ready on the plane."

Ichabod rolled his eyes and sulked in his seat.

"Ok... What did I miss?" Sophie asked.

"Abbie gave her ex a lap dance," Abe poured Ichabod a drink. "And apparently they've been messing around during all those late night study sessions."

"Are you serious? I would never have thought... I'm sorry Iche."

"Let's just get out of here," Ichabod took a drink and swore under his breath.

He was pissed. He would do anything for her, yet she was fooling around with Daniel.

"What's the hold up?" Ichabod called the driver.

"There's a commotion in front of the club, Sir. We'll be on our way as soon as we can."

~o~

"You guys leaving?" Michaela asked.

Abbie grabbed her purse and pulled a mint out, quickly popping it in her mouth. She was still upset with the way Ichabod left

"No, we'll be back. She just needs some air," Daniel told her.

"I'll go with you," Michaela offered.

"No, you stay. I got her," Daniel insisted.

"We're good," Abbie agreed.

Daniel put his arm over her shoulder and walked her out the front door.

Flash! flash! Flash!

Abbie was immediately met with the blight flickering lights and the sound of Cameras clicking.

"It's her!"

"Duchess Millano!"

"Are you officially a Princess?"

"What's your title?"

"What?" Abbie was stunned and bewildered. She attempted to go back but the paparazzi are already surrounding them.

She tried to turn in Daniel's arm to shield her face but he only hugged her and smiled for the camera.

"Princess?" Daniel faked as if he is surprised. "Is that why I had to rush you to the airport last month?"

"Yes... I wasn't allowed to tell you why," Abbie tried to cover herself from the cameras.

"I think they found out, baby," Daniel whispered in her ear, cozying up with her. "You should straighten up and try to look decent."

Abbie was stunned. "Danny, I can't... I'm not ready..."

"Ok, I'll try to appease them for a minute and get you out of here."

But all Daniel did was smile for the camera. "Abbie has no comment at the moment. We're just trying to have an evening out to celebrate our graduation with our friends."

"Do you think the people of Patricia will embrace an American as their Princess and future Queen?"

"Is it true your mother was a Gold digger who wanted to be the first commoner on the Patrician throne?"

"Patricia is very conservative. Will they accept a bastard for a Queen?"

One question after another came at her and she was flustered. "My parents were legally married!"

Abbie making a comment only fueled their greed for more information. Clearly the more insulting questions were getting to her so they pressed on about her legitimacy.

~o~

As Ichabod's limo inched up the street, they could see the hold up. The media and paparazzi were out in full force like sharks having a feeding frenzy.

"That's Abbie!" Ichabod gasped.

"Why does the media want Abbie?" Abraham asked.

"I think they know," Sophie winced. "Holy shit! They are all over her!"

"Pull over!" Ichabod called to his driver. "Quickly! I need your hat and jacket!"

"Iche! What are you doing?" Abe asked.

"I'm going to get her out of here."

Ichabod donned the hat and coat then hurried through the crowd with Stacker right behind him. As quickly as he could, he forced his way through the sea of media and put his arms around Abbie, pulling her away from Daniel."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Daniel snapped, trying to grab Abbie back.

"Fuck off!" Ichabod barked and threw an elbow at Daniel.

Daniel was about to try to yank her away but Stacker stood between them, ready to put Daniel down.

Ichabod huddled Abbie back through the crowd, shielding her from cameras and Questions. Stacker followed, keeping the media from immediately coming after them.

He hurried Abbie into the limo, and sat her down. He was silent, stunned, dazed. Her mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what just happened.

"So, you're a princess?" Abraham smiled. "That's cool."

"Abe! This is why we don't tell you stuff." Sophie swatted him. "Hey, Iche, why don't you and Abbie go ahead. I called Daddy. He's going to give your speech tomorrow at your Uncle's party."

"Sophie... Thank you..."

"Don't worry about it. Daddy is ever the politician. He loves this kind of stuff. Anyway. Abe and I are going back into the club."

"You two take your time," Abe winked. "I've already called for a car to get us later. We'll meet back at the suite."

"Thank you." Ichabod breathed a sigh as his friends got out of the limo.

Much of the media had dispersed, while some were still in front of the club questioning Daniel. But it was cleared enough that the limo could get through.

The two sat in silence next to each other being stubborn, until Ichabod couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you still seeing him?"

"No... The lap dance... That was just stupid. We were drinking and celebrating... It didn't mean anything. All our friends were there. It wasn't a private thing."

Ichabod's jaw jutted. "And all those study sessions at his flat?"

"Were just study sessions. He's a smart guy... salutatorian. He was helping us study, that's it."

"Abbie... You don't get it, and that's my fault for not being able to tell you everything, but you are asking me to oppose a king and my own uncle, my only family, by fighting to abandon the engagement to Katrina. If you're still with Daniel..."

"Danny and I are over." Abbie insisted. "And you said you were not engaged to Katrina! Which is it, Iche?"

"I agreed to the engagement four years ago. This past January I called it off, but the king is insisting that I fulfill my obligation."

"But why?"

"I gave my word. There are connections and deals that will be broken if I insist on going back on my word. King Stefan has already threatened me with ramifications. I have a meeting with him Friday, to hopefully discuss terms which he will find acceptable so that we can officially end his request that I marry his niece."

"So he might still insist you marry her? What then Crane. Because, I'll have to move on. I can't be your side chick or booty call. Damn!" she turned from him, arms folded.

"Abbie," Ichabod placed his hand on her leg.

She immediately smacked his hand away, turning the flesh pink for a second. Ichabod grinned for a moment, and Abbie caught him. He liked that.

"I'm willing to accept the consequences if it means I get to be with you Abbie. That is how much I love you. But please do not trifle with me."

"I'm not... I want you. But it can only be you and me."

"That's what I want," Ichabod put his hand back on her thigh.

Abbie smacked his hand again, harder this time and watched as he tried to hide his smile. He pulled his hand away, but she held it there on her thigh.

"Is that all you want?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod leaned in and kissed her, grateful that she put up no resistance. Their mouths opened and their tongues mingled in and out of each other. He pulled her up on his lap, so she straddled him. She began gyrating her hips into his groin making him hard, the sensation against her clit getting her wet, as they kissed.

They hastily began unbuttoning each other's shirts, as their kisses became frantic and desperate. He freed her breast from the tiny bra and began sucking from one to the other as her head fell back in pleasure.

Ichabod tried to get her out of her shorts but they were impossibly tight, and they'd be at her apartment soon. He didn't want anything to take them out of the mood. He hadn't been with her in almost a month and their relationship was on shaky ground at the moment. He was about to push the call button for the driver to pull over, but he was too late.

When the limo got close to Abbie's apartment, the driver slowed. A crowd of media were camped outside the front. Building security was struggling to get them to move back.

Stacker called him, "Sir, there's a problem."

Ichabod and Abbie looked up from making out in other's arms and were stunned.

"Oh no... This, this is unreal," Abbie gasped as she buttoned her shirt. "I can't even go to my apartment.

"Go back to our hotel," Ichabod ordered the driver.

"Yes Sir." The driver didn't ask any questions.

~o~

7 ~ Take Me There

"Make yourself comfortable," Ichabod offered as they walked into the hotel penthouse.

Abbie put down her clutch then walked up to him. "Can we pick up where we left off?"

Abbie didn't have to ask twice. Ichabod kissed her on the lips as he undid her shirt. He lifted her, her legs astride his waist, and carried her to the room.

In a minute he had Abbie out of her shirt and on her back on the bed. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off then took his time getting her out of her shorts, pocketing her panties.

"Are you collecting this because I never get them back," Abbie giggled.

"Yes," he said frankly, raising a brow.

He began unfastening his belt and pants a he eyed the t folds of her mound. He licked his lips like a wild animal ready to devour.

"Treasure, I believe it's your turn. How do you want me?"

Abbie eyed him curiously. How did she want him? Last time she asked him, and he wanted her on top. They 69ed and it was amazing. He freed himself, pulling of his pants. His cock was already getting hard.

"How do you want me?" He repeated, slowly stroking his cock with one hand and fingering her slit with the other, as he watched her.

"On top?"

He raised an eyebrow because sounded more like a question than a statement. She had not said they could have intercourse so she had to mean 69.

"Are you sure?" Ichabod had a slight grin on his face.

Abbie nodded but she didn't look so sure. Ichabod laid opposite at her side, spreading her legs and sliding his finger inside her. She was wet, soaking his finger, so he inserted another. She panted softly as he found her spot and massaged inside her. He sent waves of electricity tingling through her body as his cock throbbed beside her. She took it in her hand and began stroking it.

"There you go," Ichabod's husky voice made her shiver.

He then straddled on top of her, burying his face between her thighs. He lapped at her folds and sucked her clit until she was moaning and coming in his mouth.

As she moaned his cock brushed against her open mouth and he pressed in, downing her cries of pleasure. He tried to give her as much control has he could as she sucked him. Her lips felt amazing wrapped around his thick manhood. He indulged in her sweet chasm, not letting his hips thrust to much as she drove him closer. She was coming again and he lapped it up, her essence driving him over the edge. He pulled from her mouth but she pulled him back, wrapping her arms around him. He groaned heavy as his body tightened and he released. Abbie took every drop.

Ichabod laid beside Abbie, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Their tongues collided as they breathed heavy, tasting each other and slowly drifting from the high.

"I want you," Abbie sighed as she rested against his chest.

"I want you too Treasure," Ichabod placed a kiss on her forehead.

"No... I mean... I love you and I want you. When you end things with Katrina and there is nothing else to keep us from being together. I want you to have me."

Ichabod felt a lump build in his throat. He wanted that too. He had to get out of Stefan's hold. He had to have Abbie.

"I love you, Treasure."

~o~

8 ~ Naughty Princess

Abbie woke up in the morning to the tantalizing sensation of Ichabod gently kissing on her breasts and tonguing her nipples. He sucked one then the other as her fingers ran though his hair.

"Mmm... Well this is a pleasurable way to wake up,"

"I agree," Ichabod peered up at her. His breath on her wet nipple sent a tingle through her body. "I would have it that we awake every morning like this."

"Oh really," Abbie panted as his tongue swirled round the brown flesh.

"Mmm... Every morning..." He growled as he kissed down her abdomen. His head disappeared under the sheets as he spread her legs. He licked the soft folds before sucking her clit.

"Oh god, you're amazing," Abbie panted as he sent a rush of erotic sensations soaring through her body.

She could definitely imagine waking up like this for the rest of her life.

~o~

Abraham, Sophie and Jenny woke up in Sophie's room when Jenny's cell phone rang. They were all a little hung over and the slightest noise was an irritant.

Morning ladies, Abe stretched and gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek. "Always a pleasure."

"Yeah, yeah," Sophie gave him a side eye with a grin. "You're lucky I let you stay and join in."

"Awe, you felt sorry for me," Abe teased as if he were hurt.

"Something like that."

"Well, I know that's not the only reason," he teased.

Sophie swatted his bare behind as he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Her smile faded when she saw the expression on Jenny's face. "What's wrong?"

"TV... Hurry..." Jenny pointed. "Oh my god! Are you kidding me?"

Sophie turned to a Sunday morning talk show and Abbie stepping out of the club being named was everywhere.

"Oh wow..." Sophie stared.

"It gets worse," Jenny grimaced. "Check the online tabloids."

Sophie pulled out her laptop and gasped. TRZ (The Royal Zone tabloid Mag) had a video of the 'Twerking Princess' giving her 'on again off again boyfriend' a lap dance.

"Where is Abbie? Her mom and the Queen have been trying to call her all morning."

"She's in Iche's room but I think I saw her clutch in the living room. Her phone is probably in it." Sophie threw on her robe and hurried out to wake them.

~o~

"How upset is the Queen," Sophie asked when Abbie hung up.

"This is such a disaster," Abbie slunk down into the sofa and ran her hands down her face, her mind racing. "She's so pissed. I can't believe the media found out about me."

"What happens now?" Ichabod asked.

"She said the private plane will be here to pick me up in an hour to take me strait to Patricia... But... I don't have my things. I have to go back to my apartment..."

"Laurel says it is a nightmare over there," Jenny informed her. "They can't even get in and out without being hounded. Michaela was followed to her boyfriend’s apartment because they are looking for you."

"I'll get you something to wear and we'll find a way to get you your things," Sophie offered. "I spoke to daddy, and he said the members of Parliament are in an uproar. You need to get to Patricia right away."

Abbie stood up from her seat and went back into Ichabod's room. He followed behind her and closed the door.

"Are you all right Treasure?" He asked putting his arms around her.

"No! I look like a cheap classless American ho!" Abbie shook her head and then rested in his arms. "The queen told me two groups are contesting my right to the throne. One group wants to end the Monarchy, and the other wants some unknown Patrician native son to be the heir and take my throne."

"That's not going to happen, Abbie," Ichabod kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "No one is going to take your throne from you, I promise."

~o~


	9. Royal's & Reputations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of summer, but Abbie has an important event to plan for. What fun and mischief ensues as The Princess finally heads to Patricia.

CH9 Royals & Reputations

1 ~ Let It Go

Let it go, Abbie thought to herself as she sat immersed up to her neck in soothing hot water. Her eyes closed shutting out everything for a moment to just not think. Let it go. It was a few seconds before Abbie realized she was holding her breath. She let it out then took two more deep breaths; the hint of lavender and vanilla were easing her into a comfort one. It felt good to be resting in the sweet warmth.

"Are you quite all right, Treasure?" Ichabod knelt by the bath.

She opened her eyes giving him a soft smile. "This is just what I needed thank you."

Ichabod looked longingly into her light brown eyes. His soft blue eyes caught her gaze for a moment before glancing down to trace the shape of her sleek brown body.

"How much time do I have?" Abbie asked pulling his gaze from her body to her eyes again.

"The plane will be here in thirty minutes but it'll need to refuel. We should leave in an hour. So just relax for a few minutes."

"You wanna join me?" Abbie gave him a curious look.

Ichabod raised a brow tilting his head with a mischievous grin. "May I?"

"Come on," Abbie grinned as she scooted up and let him get behind her.

Two long hairy legs came up on her sides a firm but gentle hands pulled her into him. She relaxed into his chest, letting his arms wrap her up, letting herself just be held for a moment. 

There wasn't time enough to properly fool around unfortunately. But a soothing massage was certainly in order. Ichabod rubbed Abbie’s neck and back tenderly and deliberately, before pulling her into him again. He cupped the hot soapy water and poured over her neck and shoulders, watching it as it cascades down her body. His finger followed, gently tracing down her neck and over her breasts. 

"I wish we could just remain right here, just like this, always," Ichabod spoke low; his baritone vibrating through her.

"That would be perfect," she smiled, looking up at him.

Her eyes closed as their lips gently met and tenderly pressed. This was perfect. This was where she wished they could stay. In these still quiet moments, in his arms. In a space were they could feel each other’s heart beat. But right now they only had a brief moment remaining to just be still together.

~

"Oh, thank you, Joe," Abbie smiled when she walked out of the bedroom and saw him with her bag. "Did you get the journal?"

"Of course," he gave her a half grin and dug the journal out of the bag. "I grabbed your laptop and just a few other things. Sorry, but anyone with a suitcase leaving your apartment building was getting followed. Are you almost ready to go?"

"Almost... What is everyone watching?"

"Ugh... You don't want to know," Joe sighed.

"It's Danny," Jenny looked back at her and rolled her eyes. "The Royal Tea is doing a Special Interview with him."

"How did they get it scheduled so fast?" Sophie couldn't help but wonder. "I thought you said he didn't know."

"He didn't..." Abbie shook her head as the program began.

It was unreal. There he was smiling and being his very charming self. They congratulated him on graduating second in his class. He chatted about hoe he and Abbie were more than a couple, that they worked together and had big dreams.

*

"So you two are intimate. Did you hope that you'd be married one day?" Elsie asked.

"Yeah, I mean... We were practically living together for the past three years. We always talked about getting married and being a real power couple."

"Did she inform you about the Patrician Laws; that she has to marry nobility?" Cyrus was curious.

"No, she didn't. I did a little research and that's when I found out."

"That must be very disappointing."

"It is, but old and outdated laws can be changed. Abbie is going to be queen after all."

"So you think she'll challenge the old ways of Patricia for true love." Elsie fawned. "We do love a good Royal romance."

"I don't know. All I know is that she and I have loved each other for three years. I'm not ready to loose everything we have together."

*

"I've seen enough," Abbie rolled her eyes at the flat screen. "I'm going to grab the rest of my things and we can get going to the airport."

Joe waited for Abbie to disappear into the bedroom. "I'm going to go kick his ass right now! I should have done it at the club last night!"

"I'm with you," Ichabod reached for his jacket.

"No! Guys, come on," Jenny stopped them.

Joe looked surprised. "You don't want him to get away with this do you?"

"Hell no! But you two are going to get arrested for a hate crime if you go after him. Let me take care of Danny. You two just get Abbie to the airport."

~

"I want a full security team with her until she gets on the plane," Leena rubbed her temple as she sat at her desk.

They had been so sure that Abbie's identity was a secret that they didn't burden her with a security guard, though Luke had asked several times to go to New York. But it was her father’s specific request that she be left in peace until she graduated and decided to accept the throne.

Even Luke had to do as told and work around the specifics. The GPS and the audio surveillance were within the acceptable parameters even though the Queen and Kin had not known specifically that was how he was keeping tabs on her. It was expected that security would do things the Royals may not approve of. He had been tempted to defy the direct order, but he couldn't protect her at all if he lost his position.

He'd listened in on her graduation, the lunch and her walk in the park. It was difficult to make out what was being said at the club due to the loud music drowning the audio feed.

All of her friends had been thoroughly vetted. The one's who knew who she was had all signed non disclosure agreements. So it was a shock to Luke when he heard the media questioning her. He immediately put in the call to wake the queen.

He let her know that she was currently safe with friends and he would be sure she got out of the US safe. Luke could see the frustration written all over the queens face, but had to object.

"You're Majesty, I’ve made arrangements to see Abbie safely out of the country, but a full security team would only draw attention. There are reporters at all nearby airports waiting like packs of wild hyenas. Discretion is the best way to get her out."

"Very well, but I'm sure they will know our plane when it arrives," Leena sighed.

"Don't worry ma'am. A decoy has already been arranged."

"Thank you, Luke," Leena seemed relieved. She turned to Luscious, the head of security. "I want to heighten security when she initially arrives; just until things die down a bit."

"Yes of course your majesty."

They bowed when she dismissed them, and left her office to finish making preparations.

"I'm sorry uncle," Luke grumbled as they walked down the palace halls. "I knew I should have just gone, even though they told me not to."

"It's all right Luke. You cannot defy a direct order. Just remember, next time, don't ask them. From now on just do whatever you feel needs to be done."

"Yes sir," Luke nodded as he headed back to his private quarters.

He wanted to be sure he kept tabs on Abbie until she was home. He sat down and turned on his equipment. The muffle sound let him know immediately she was in the bath. But a minute later the audio cleared and he could hear Abbie and Ichabod's soft panting and moaning.

Luke quickly turned the audio down, to give them their privacy. This happened a lot when the two of them were alone. Luke learned that they could go from one thing to making out in a flash, so he often had to hurriedly mute the volume as to not intrude on her most intimate moments.

At least she was safe. Stacker, Joe and Iche would ensure she got to the airport discreetly. Then she would be home where he could keep her safe always.

~  
2 ~ Enduring Love

"Thank you for coming with me Joe," Abbie smiled up at him from her journal.

Reading her father's thoughts had her deep in her feelings and missing August Corbin. It was as if August had been everything Victor wished he could have been for Abbie. "You're dad was the only guy in my life to never let me down you know."

"Dad was like that," Joe smiled. "Best guy I ever knew."

"And now look at you... Former marine, now working as a medic with Doctor's Without Boarders. You're dad would be proud."

"I know if he were alive, he'd want to be here with you Abs."

"I know," she let out a sigh. "But I'm glad you are. I just feel bad. I know you don't get much free time. I hate to keep you from your personal live."

"You're not," Joe laughed. He was out, but tended to be very discrete and wasn't exactly looking either. "Is that your subtle way of asking if I'm seeing anyone?"

"Yes," Abbie sat the journal down ready to talk like they did when they were younger. She moved to the seat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Talk to me. I need the distraction."

"There's nothing to tell. I don't have a special guy waiting for me. It's just been work. But you and Iche seem pretty serious."

"We are, but there are obstacles," Abbie's face soured a bit as she thought about Katrina. " I hope we can get through it."

"Whatever the obstacles are, I hope you two work it out. I've never seen anyone look at each other the way you two do... Especially the way he looks at you. Something that special is rare. I'm looking for what I see in you two. I haven't found it yet."

"He says he loves me."

"And you love him too," Joe nudged her playfully. "I can tell."

"I do... It was like love at first sight. I didn't think that was a real thing. Lust maybe... But real love. And now we are trying to make this love thing work when both of our lives are complicated."

"Love at first sight, huh," Joe gazed out the window. "So it's real?"

"It's real. I just wonder if it can endure."

~~~

"Your highness," Ruby entered Lena's room with Jane. Both women giving a courtesy head bow. "All the invitations were sent out this morning. We are already receiving RSVPs."

"Good, and what about the eligible bachelors?" Leena asked.

"Abbie's dance card is already filling up nicely. It would seem the breaking news isn't deterring any of the young men."

"Well, that is a relief," Leena sighed. "My main concern is winning over parliament. Give priority to young men age 21-31, and be sure to reserve a spot for the political party leaders and and top ministers of Parliament. She's going to have to turn on the charm."

"You think we can have her ready in five days?" Ruby questioned.

"We have no choice. We need to present her immediately. We can't wait another three weeks for the Summer Festival. Also make sure all of Abbie's close friends are invited. Except for this Daniel Reynolds." Leena stayed at her flat screen.

"Such a shame. He was so helpful getting her to the airport. Seemed like a nice young man."

Danny was currently talking about how he met Abbie at a night club and that they bonded over being raised by single moms.

"Did he not sign a non disclosure agreement?" Leena shook her head as she turned up the volume on the program. "I mean, he is just telling the whole world all of her business."

"Abbie was certain he didn't know, and she said she didn't want to tell him. He must have over heard us on the phone and figured it out."

"Well then no wonder she didn't want him to know. He's not welcome at the Palace. Her other friends can come Friday if they like. Be sure there are rooms prepared for any of then that wish to join. She has a grueling week ahead of her. She will need her friends."

Leena turned off the program and tossed the remote. She sat on the edge of the bed exhausted, her mind desperate to get focused on the task ahead.

"Ruby, I need to speak with you in private for a minute."

Jane and the other servants left quickly. Ruby locked the door behind them and sat beside the queen on the bed.

"You need a hug?"

Leena let out a heavy breath and leaned into Ruby's arms. "I need more than a hug, but a hug I will settle with one for now."

"It won't be long now," Ruby tried to smile. "Abbie is going to do just fine. And when she's Queen, we'll be free."

Leena took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I won't rush her. I hope you understand. I love you, but I won't force her to take the throne before she's ready."

"I know," Ruby agreed reluctantly. "I've waited twenty-five years. I can wait one more."

They sat there for just a moment longer, but were careful not to stay too long. Feelings could lead to actions and actions were not appropriate. Not yet.

Ruby stood and straightened herself from the soft caring love, to the no none sense P.A. "Your highness, I should get back to work."

"Very well Ruby. Please let me know when Abbie's plane arrives," Leena smiled as Ruby gave her a head bow. Things would be different soon.

~~~

3 ~ Second Chance First Impressions

Magnus had several outfits picked out and waiting for Abbie. Each one was a simple but elegant white or pastel with fitted waists and flowing knee length skirting. Each would suit her figure and portray the right image to win over an ever increasingly anxious. A half hour before arrival she showered and dressed, choosing the white top and skirt with a sheer floral pattern. As she dressed, she began steeling her mind and heart for what was ahead of her.

The press was camped out at both of Patricia's main airports in anticipation of her arrival. Abbie never felt so nervous in her life, as she did the moment the plane landed. A slight vibration through her body made her hands trembled a little and she had a deer in the headlights look in her eyes.

"Try to relax," Joe rubbed her back.

Abbie leaned forward taking one shaky deep break then another.

"Your highness," Jane chimed as she and Abbie's team stepped onto the plane to prep her. Abbie looked up to see Jane, Magnus, Luke, and 'Lady's Maid' Carmen giving her deep bows and courtesies.

This was really happening.

Moments later, Magnus was styling her hair, while Jane spoke a mile a minute, going over her schedule for the week then prepping her to exit the plane.

Carmen fussed between the two of them getting whatever they needed, then turned on the flat screen so that Abbie could video conference with the Queen.

"You look perfect, Abbie. How are you feeling?" Leena asked.

"I'm freaking out a little bit, but I'm alright. It'd be a lot easier if you were here with me."

"I know, but you need to do this on your own. You have to show everyone that you won't break under pressure. Just smile and wave. Under no circumstances should you respond to any questions. No matter what the reports ask or say."

"I understand," Abbie nodded.

"Your friend Joe can escort you. He's a former US Marine and works with Doctors Without Borders. He is exactly the kind of friend we need you to be seen with. The reporters are going to be curious about who you spend time with. He should be prepared."

Abbie looked at Joe and he nodded.

"I'm ready."

~~~

"Hey guys, it's happening," Sophie turned up the volume on her laptop to view the live stream of Abbie walking through the air port. The three were on Iche's plane, headed towards England.

Ichabod moved in closer and watched. She looked stunning. "She's doing splendid isn't she," he was all heart eyes staring into the monitor as Abbie graciously smiled and waved as she walked.

Amidst a furry of camera flashing, Abbie was holding it together remarkably well. She often made eye contact when waving, charming the crowd without single word.

It wasn't only the media waiting and snapping pictures. Hundreds of citizens showed up to be there live to get the first real look at their Princess and possible future queen. Abbie immediately spotted the TRZ reporter but kept her poise and smile.

"Any comment on your wild party lifestyle and rumors you danced at a strip club?" He asked. His photographer was anxious to catch a bad picture, and the videographer was filming.

Abbie refused to give them a reaction. She turned away from them and strategically held up her hand to wave, blocking her face. They were denied their photo. Everything went perfectly.

Abbie's roommates were New York watching for their apartment. They laughed out loud when Abbie snubbed the TRZ trash tabloid.

Most relieved of all were Lena and Lori who sat on the phone with each other watching everything. They both breathed a sigh of relief when she finally got in the car to go to the palace.

~~~~

"So then it is true?" Uncle Jeremy was astonished when he'd started seeing the news reports.

What were the odds that Abbie, the girl his nephew was dating, was actually Princess Grace Millano of Patricia.

"It's true Uncle. And I love her."

"How long have you known, Ichabod?"

"The funeral. I think I recognized her right away," Ichabod rubbed his temple as he laid in the bed in his Oxford flat.

"And you love her? Does she feel the same way about you?"

"I believe so, but with Katrina still in the picture... Obviously she cannot make any promises. I have to convince King Stefan to drop this idea of a marriage between me and Katrina."

"I'll arrange a meeting with him and see what I can do," Jeremy offered.

"I already have a meeting Friday. And Uncle, I don't want you going to him with this if you're going to take his side."

"Ichabod, I am always on your side. King Stefan is not an easy man to reason with. If you need me to be there for you I will.

~~~

4 ~ New Day New Life

The sun began to rise at 6 in the morning. That's when Abbie's day began. Carmen came in and drew the curtains letting the first rays of light stream through the room.

A light morning snack was prepared for her; a mini bagel with jam and a small bowl of fresh cut fruit. Abbie nibbled as Jane began going over the agenda for today.

"So I won't be done until 9pm," Abbie grimaced and plopped back against the bed pillows.

"I'm afraid not. We have to be you started on your Italian lessons, etiquette lessons, history and government studies, and the dance lessons... Your cotillion Ball is very important. It's the first time you will be up close and conversing with your new peers."

"Fine," Abbie looked on the nightstand for her phone but it wasn't there. "Have you seen my cell?"

"About your phone... Queen's orders that you have no distractions. She said you can have your phone back at nine tonight."

"Oh no way," Abbie held out her hand. "I need you to give me my phone back."

"I can't," Jane winced. "The Queens order still trumps yours and she was clear. No phone. You need to be focused. I promise, you'll be so busy today you won't even miss it."

~~~

She wasn't lying. Abbie spent an hour being bathed, primped and prodded by Magnus and Carmen. Probably her favorite thing about her room at the Paulo Royal Palace was her bathroom, closet and dressing room. It was the size of her entire apartment in New York. The wall to wall built in armoires were filled with outfits tailored just for her. Drawers were filled with perfectly laid out jewelry for every occasion. There was also a glass showcase with her pick of crowns should she chose to wear one.

But her joy was the remote that controlled the shoe displays. She practically squealed when she saw everything that Magnus had picked out for her. They picked out an outfit for the day and a lovely pair of low heeled sandals then sat her down to do her hair and make-up. They chatted a bit as the TV volume was low in the background.

"What are you two looking at?" Abbie asked, curious as to what outside had Carmen and Jane's attention.

"Every morning at 6am, Father Rafael goes by on his morning run. He happens to come by your window at 6:45.

Abbie and Magnus went to the window to have a peek.

"Well praise The Lord," Magnus fanned himself.

"Amen," Abbie but her bottom lip as the tall light brown muscular young man ran by. His dark hair and body dripped with light beads of sweat. And for a moment everything was in slow motion.

"Oh, damn, am I missing the RR?" Ruby asked as she walked into the dressing room.

"Yes you are," Jane waved her over.

Abbie tilted her head a bit, "But I thought you were..."

"A lesbian? I am but I can still take a moment to appreciate what The Lord has made."

They all chuckled in agreement.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to put your business out there like that," Abbie offered as she sat back down at the vanity."

"Oh, it's fine. I am openly out."

"Well that's good. I wasn't sure because everyone says how traditional Patricia is."

"Oh that's true. The people here are friendly to a fault, and they will welcome everyone. But don't ask them to change their traditions, especially when it involves the church." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"So you can live, here work here, be open if you want."

"For the most part. Positions in government might be a challenge to get if your open, but most jobs are equally opportunity without discrimination based on race or sexuality."

"But what about getting married?"

"Not here. That's just something nobody wants to deal with. Patricians don't like rocking the boat. Taking on the church would cause major rifts. So everyone reminds complacent."

"Well that's a shame. Maybe I can change that."

"Well I would love you for it, but the firestorm it would cause... it'd be too much for you to handle anytime soon. You have enough fires to put out and a challenger to your throne. You don't need to take on the church of Patricia." Ruby let out a sigh and looked at the time. "The Queen will be expecting you for breakfast at 7:30 sharp."

"Ok," Abbie nodded.

"I'll make sure she's there on time," Jane assured her.

"You know, I can do my own hair," Abbie eyed Magnus through the mirror.

"I'm sure you can, but you might as well get used to it now. I can imagine it's not easy going from being completely independent to having you're every move dictated."

"It's not," Abbie confessed. "Especially when I'm the one who's supposed to be in charge. It feels like the total opposite is true. It's as if they own me."

A report on the news caught Abbie's attention, as she watched the footage of her and Joe walking through the airport sat night.

"So just curious, how long have you and Joe been friends?" Magnus asked.

"Since I was fourteen and he was twelve. He's like a brother to me."

"He seems very nice. He has kind eyes."

"His dad had the same eyes. He's single you know."

"Oh..." Magnus tried to seem disinterested.

"He said he liked what you did with his hair last night."

"He mentioned me," Magnus was now failing at trying to seem disinterested.

"Yes, he said you have a very nice touch. He'll be here all week. He might even need a haircut or style before the Ball Saturday."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd be happy to help him out. I can even style him for the Ball if you want me to."

"If it wouldn't be too much for you, I'd appreciate it. I don't even think he has anything to wear."

"It would be my pleasure. Just give him my number and tell him to call me."

Abbie grinned. She wasn't much of a matchmaker, but she liked Magnus, and Joe did have a bit of a smile on his face whenever he mentioned Magnus. Her smile faded as her attention was drawn to the TV again.

"Can you turn that up?"

Carmen did so quickly. The news was in Italian so Abbie had to read the captions. They were doing interviews with the people who had been there at the airport when she arrived.

"She's a beautiful girl. She petite with eyes just like our beloved King Victor," one woman said. "She looked and waved right at me and gave me the sweetest smile . She even mouthed hello."

The reporter then turned to an older gentleman. "I thought she was rather charming. I don't bother with all that news gossip. We should give her a chance."

Abbie smiled when she read what the woman said but the next woman was not as kind.

"She thinks that she can charm us with a pretty smile. But I've been watching the news. She's going to corrupt us with her loose morals and American ways. She's still a dirty dancer with an American boyfriend she's practically living with. We need a native Patrician Noble on the throne."

"That was harsh," Magnus groaned.

"She's not the only one who feels that way. But Princess Grace will win them over. It's the ones against the Monarchy that we have to worry about.

"We don't need a monarchy," the young man yelled. "It's not fair that anyone can sit on a throne and dictate our lives. Any stranger or idiot can lord over us because of a name! We deserve to choose our leaders!"

"He has a point though," Abbie sighed.

"In some countries, maybe," Jane shrugged. "But not in Patricia. The first rulers bought this land out right. The Millano family legally owns the property. And Patricia has never stolen from or acquired wealth from other countries. What we have is ours."

"I know... But I am a stranger. Somehow I'm supposed to rule over these people who have been here their whole lives."

"Yes," Jane nodded. "And I think you will do very well for all of us."

~~~

The day was long. Even meals were lessons in Etiquette. She had breakfast with the Queen were they went over every detail of how formal dining was to be handled.

Immediately after she had private lessons in history, geography, social studies and government. It was a lot. There were more etiquette lessons during and after lunch, followed by dance lessons. After that she had to change for dinner, which included more lessons in etiquette.

She was finally back in her room by 9:15pm and all she wanted was a hot shower and sleep.

It was almost ten before she finally crawled into bed.

"I made you these note cards to review everything we learned today. I also put notes on a thumb drive for you... And here is your phone." Jane handed it to her.

"Oh my gosh... I am so tired I completely forgot."

"Well don't stay up too late. We start again tomorrow at 6am sharp." Jane gave her a quick curtsy. "I'll see you in the morning Princess."

She called her roommates first on Michaela's phone. The girls fawned over pics of Abbie's closet and told her about reporters hounding them with questions. They were loyal friends though and not one of them would even speak to a reporter. She was ecstatic to know that they would all be there for her ball. It was a relief to know she'd have a few friends nearby.

"Oh before I go, can you girls do me a favor," Abbie asked.

"Sure anything."

"I want to get the media attention off of Danny. If a reporter asks. Tell them that you talk to me all the time and everything is going well. Short and sweet, though ok. Don't elaborate or tell them anything else."

"Of course. We have your back Abbie."

Her next call was to her mom. It was short and sweet. She just wanted to let her know that everything was ok. Finally she called Ichabod. He picked up immediately.

"Hi Crane. I miss you."

"I miss you too treasure. I've been hoping you'd call. How are you fairing?"

"I'm doing ok. It's exhausting. Are you here in Patricia?"

"No. I had to close up my flat at Oxford. I go to Patricia tomorrow so I can open the beach house and visit Grams."

Oh that sounds nice. I wish you could come see me, but they have me on lockdown until the ball."

"Perhaps I shall sneak over to the palace and throw pebbles at your window. I'll climb to you balcony and stay with you all night long."

"Oh, that sounds so Romeo and Juliet," Abbie grinned. "But don't you dare. Security is so tight, they'd probably shoot you."

"Oh, well that would not be fun." He teased.

"Not the kind of excitement we want," Abbie laughed, but it soon faded. "Any progress with the other situation?"

"I've talked to my uncle. I told him that I love you. He is in agreement to help me out of this prior obligation."

"Is it because I'm the future Queen?" Abbie asked.

"I'm sure that's part of it," Ichabod let out a sigh. There was so much more. But he could not bring himself to tell her that he was the one challenging her throne. It wouldn't matter soon. Once he was out from Stefan's choke hold, he would drop the challenge. She would never have to know.

"I shouldn't keep you," Ichabod changed the subject. "I know you have quite an early morning."

"I do. Everything is going ok, but trying to learn Spanish and Italian is quite confusing."

"Well if you need help, I am always here to help."

"Thanks Crane. Can I call you tomorrow, same time?"

"Non vedo l'ora che sia il mia Tesora." (I look forward to it, my Treasure.)

Abbie let out a soft laugh. The only thing she could make out of it was My Treasure. "Good night Crane. I love you."

"Buona notte mia Principessa. Ti amo." (Good night my Princess. I love you.)

"Buona notte."

~~~

The next day was exactly the same. Her instructors were incredibly strict. Each one had a clear understanding that they had a limited time to turn this commoner into a princess. Their failure to make her into who the Patrician people expected her to be, would possibly cost her the crown.

By dinner time Abbie was dragging and let out a huge yawn while Leena was talking to her.

"Abbie you must never do that at the dinner table. That's only acceptable by small children and the elderly. You must use your napkin and discreetly yawn or asked to be excused."

"Ok, I get it."

"Abbie, are you all right?"

"Yes... It's just that I never got a break. I had one night to party after months of studying and prepping for graduation. And that night turned into a nightmare. It just would have been nice to have that break."

"I know," Leena agreed. "This week was supposed to be your vacation and we've thrown a ball on you. But you know this has to be done. We have to get control of how you are presented to Patricia."

"I know. But a break would be nice."

"Hmm," Leena put down her drink and turned to Jane. "Perhaps we can fit in some down time for her tomorrow. Is there anything she can take off of her schedule?"

"Actually," Jane pulled out Abbie's schedule. "Her dance lessons have been going better than expected. She's mastered the Patrician Waltz and Rumba. Her Tango needs a little work, but she'll have it down by Saturday."

"And what time are dance lessons?"

"Let's see, lunch is at 1:30 and dance lessons at 3pm... Dinner at 7:30."

"Well then... Take the afternoon off tomorrow."

"Oh my god. That would be amazing," Abbie oozed with relief. "Can I leave the Palace?"

"Abbie, this place is being watched by the media... If and this is only if Luke and the guards can get you out and back in un-noticed. You have to find some place discreet to go, away from the eye of the media."

"Luke?" Abbie questioned.

"We can get you out un-noticed." He agreed.

"And you better to bring her back at the first sign of trouble!"

"Yes your highness," Luke gave her a nod.

~~~

"The whole afternoon?" Ichabod was beyond pleased that Abbie was getting a break and wanted nothing more than to spend some time with her. "We can have lunch at a quiet little place in old town West Paulo. I'll have the owners close down early so we can dine in private. Then we can take the sailboat over to the beach house. The island is secluded, no one will know you are there. Your security team can hang out in the cottage while we relax."

"I take it then, you'd like to spend the afternoon with me," Abbie tried not to laugh that it took him a mere split second to plan a whole afternoon together.

"Apologies. That was quite presumptuous of me," Ichabod was red with embarrassment and glad she wasn't face to face to see him. "Would you like to spend the afternoon with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," Abbie was giddy. Her heart still did flips at the thought of being able to spend time with him. And the thoughts she had of all the things he would do to her, sent a flashing heat through her body.

It was the same for Ichabod. The mere thought of kissing her lips made him feel things that only a long cool shower could satiate for now. But tomorrow he'd have her in his arms again.

~~~

5 ~ Evening Out

Slipping Abbie out of the massive palace was far easier than trying to get her out of the church during the funeral. She wore a housekeeper’s uniform over her dress and slipped out the servants quarters where a van was waiting for her.

A small security team of four along with Jane and Luke, Escorted her to the Restaraunt in The old town.

Stacker and Ichabod were waiting along with the family that ran the Restaraunt. They were beyond thrilled that the Princess would be dining with them. Their Restaraunt was part of their home on the edge of old town. It was old and authentic with natural wood and stone walls, hand crafted wood tables and a few art pieces. The Restaraunt had a lovely sea view and was a bit separated from the rest of the town. Ichabod was right that it would be perfect for privacy.

And the Capella family was a delight, just like the people everywhere Abbie had gone before. The people were warm and inviting. They spoke mostly Italian, but Abbie could understand their broken English very well.

After lunch they served desert, and struck up a conversation. The family had only kind things to say about King Victor and how good he was to the people, which made Abbie very happy to hear.

Mr. Capella son pulled out his guitar and played for them. And soon they were all dancing and having a wonderful time. Abbie was kind enough to share a dance with the owner while his wife took a couple of pictures. They ended the evening with a slow rumba between Abbie and Ichabod.

Ichabod ended the rumba carefully bending Abbie into a dip. They gazed softly into each other's eyes as he pulled her up and into his arms.

"Ll vero amore è bello," Mr. Capella sighed with a smiled.

"What did he say?" Abbie asked as her soft brown eyes twinkled up at his.

"He says true love is beautiful," Ichabod fought to resist the urge to kiss her. Distress ion was still needed. And though Ichabod trusted the Capella's, he still had to be concerned for Abbie's reputation to the public. And the Capella family were good people. They would surely tell everyone about how delightful the Princess is when the time was right.

~~~

It was a short trip from Paulo to the private island, but Abbie loved every second. For a half an hour he was the Captain and she was his Lieutenant, just like when they first met and sailed around Patricia. She remembered everything he taught her,and was not afraid to take charge.

After a while Abbie and Ichabod didn't care about the security team following behind them in a motor boat. Slowly, Abbie was getting used to just living her life despite them being there.

Ichabod double checked the distance of the boat following them. He hoped there was enough distance that unsuspecting eyes wouldn't bother see; because he'd been aching for her since he first laid eyes on her at the restaurant.

She was at the helm steering the wheel like a boss and he loved watching her. He slipped in behind her wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Do you think they can see us?" Abbie asked.

"There's nothing to see," Ichabod slowly moved his hand over the curve of her hip to her abdomen. "I'm just lending you a hand at the helm... Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Actually, there's a little something right there on my neck, "Abbie tilted her head exposing the soft chestnut skin elongated and tempting. "I wouldn't want to take my hands off the wheel."

Ichabod leaned in; his warm breath flittered across her ear heightening her senses. "Let me take care of that for you."

His lips pressed tenderly to the sensitive flesh, his tongue darting out and tasting. He slid his and into her pants toying with her clit, slow then faster, pressing just right to get her to come. She squeezed her legs together moaning as the two sensations sent swirls of pleasure soaring through her body.

"Fuck... That feels so good Captain... Oh yes!"

He didn't stop until she was wet and coming in his hands. He pressed against her, the ache turning in to a stiff throbbing in his pants.

"Captain, the mast is erect," Abbie panted, teasing and grinding her voluptuous ass into him.

"Indeed it is Lieutenant," Ichabod groaned heavy as her body rocked against him. "Perhaps you can assist me with that situation?"

"I can if you take the wheel, Captain."

Ichabod held on tight. Abbie turned in his arms finally getting that desperately needed kiss on the lips. Their mouths opened wide for each other as their tongues tussled together.

She hastily unfastened his pants freeing his cock and stoking it firmly. Ichabod groaned heavy into her mouth as he enjoyed her touch. She then dropped to her knees before him. Ichabod immediately longed for the feel of her lips and tongue against his, but rejoiced when her tongue swirled across the head of his cock.

She would have played longer but it was a short trip to the private island and she wasn't going to leave him like this. Slowly, she took the head in, then slid as much of his length into her mouth as she could take. In and out, she sucked him, enjoying him as he white knuckle gripped the wheel. She worked his shaft with one hand and fondled his sack with the other until he couldn't take any more.

He looked down to find beautiful brown doe eyes looking back at him, her sensuous lips enjoying him.

"Leften... Oh fuck... Treasure... It's too good," He moaned as his body tightened. "I'm going to come..."

She took all of him, finishing every drop until he was spent.

He was still gathering his composure as she rose up on her feet.

"You ok?" She asked blushing a little.

"I'm never going to be ok again," he confessed softly, then kissed her. He pressed his head gently to hers, "I am a ruined man. All I want is you. To hell with all else. I love you."

They kissed again and just let themselves be in the moment with each other. Under the summer sun with the sea breeze cooling their skin; this perfect moment was theirs.

~~~~

They met Abraham and Sophie at the beach house. The two gave Abbie a bow, which she shrugged off and then they greeted each other warmly.

"Jane!" Sophie nearly jumped when she saw her cousin was Abbie's personal assistant. "So this is the new job you've been so hush hush about."

"Yes! I wanted to tell you but I had to keep it secret until the Princess was presented. But the cat is out of the bag now."

"Well you should stay and party with us," Abbie offered.

"No partying for me. I'm still on the clock. This is your down time Princess, so relax and enjoy it. I'll be at the pool house with the security team if you need me."

The four of them were having a wonderful time drinking and dancing, just like the first week Abbie had met them. Ichabod had a really nice pair of friends. They were solid and it made Abbie miss Shelby, Michaela and Laurel.

"We really need to do this more often," Sophie was all smiles as she danced with Abe.

"Speaking of doing things more often," Abraham gave Sophie a look. "It's about time we schedule another party."

"I'll see what we can do," Sophie wasn't very committed, but neither wanted to discuss it in front of Abbie.

"You mean a Pandora's Box Party?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod and Sophie gave each other the "uh oh" look, but Abraham was surprised.

"You know about Pandora's Box?"

"She found out by accident," Ichabod quickly added.

"Accident or not, you know the rules. She's a princess and future Queen. Has she been inside? Has she seen pictures?"

"Yes... Is that a problem?" Abbie asked.

"Well, yes and no... It depends, I suppose, on what they plan to do about it." Abe looked at Ichabod.

"No..." Ichabod shook his head. "She's not going to a party. We can just keep this between us."

"Iche, we talked about this. I told you I'd keep your confidence, as long as Abe didn't find out."

"You were going to break the rules?" Abe was shocked. Sophie was usually a stickler for rules.

"I really did not mean to cause any trouble." Abbie felt as if she just stepped in it big time.

"It's not any trouble really, Abbie," Abe didn't want to sound as if he were upset. He wasn't really, but there were rules for a reason. "Abbie, you're about to meet some of the people you saw in the pictures... People you saw in extremely vulnerable and compromising positions. That gives you as a future queen a sort of leverage you can use against any of us."

"I would never do something like that," Abbie assured him, but she clearly understood what he was saying. "I get it though. I just don't know what I can do about it."

"You need to go to a party. Of course we can't force you to go, but it will put us in an extremely difficult position with the others if you don't."

"That's all," Abbie smiled. "I just have to go to a party?"

"Well there is an expectation that you will participate in a way that will ensure you will never tell anyone about Pandora's Box." Sophie glanced at Ichabod who looked mortified. "You don't have to have sex, but your first time in, you'll have to do more than watch. If there's Something you're comfortable with..."

Abbie nodded. "Ok. I'll go, and I'll think of something to do. That way there's no issues with breaking the secret society rules."

"Ok enough serious talk," Abe interrupted. "Let’s go down to the cove!"

"Really," Sophie laughed. "Do you only like to party naked."

"Actually," Abe fake pondered the notion. "It is my preferred way to have copious amounts of fun. Come on!"

Sophie looked out the window at the sky as it was growing increasingly dark. "Ok, I'm game. The sun is setting and you can't see anything in the water anyway."

"So, we're going skinny dipping?" Abbie grinned.

"Looks like it," Ichabod shook his head as they followed Abe and Sophie out the back door. "It seems my friends have a terribly difficult time keeping their clothes on."

"Don't say that like it wasn't your idea in the first place," Sophie laughed.

"Yes but I was high out of my mind at the time," Ichabod joked.

It was almost dark as they approached the sandy patch of beach and water nestled between two giant rock formations. Abe stripped down then ran up to the top of the rock on their right.

"Jeg er konge i verded!" Abe whooped out loud as he jumped in.

"What did he say?" Abbie asked as the three of them hurried out of their clothes.

"He thinks he's king of the world or some such nonsense," Ichabod smiled. "You're comfortable? Yes?"

"With you guys, sure. Are you ok with me doing this? You look a little nervous," Abbie whispered as Sophie went up the rock.

"Yes... Sure, I mean... Of course it's fine."

He wanted to be cool about it. It was dark after all, and one could hardly see anything. But still, he wasn't sure how to feel about his girlfriend getting naked with his two best friends. Especially after both friends had previously expressed an attraction to her.

They followed Sophie up the rock and watched her leap out and go into a canon ball.

Ichabod began explaining the cove as he shook away his nerves. "The tide is coming in so it's a twenty ft drop to the water and the water is about went feet deep. There are no rocks under the water so jump wherever you want. the rise to the beach starts right over there and its quite rapid..."

"Crane..." Abbie interrupted. "I'm good. Let’s just do it."

"Right then," he took her hand and they jumped feet first into the water.

Everything was fine, as they splashed around and swam. Ichabod was actually feeling relaxed until Abbie and Abe got into a power splash fight. She was tiny and could splash faster, but got the upper hand with long arms and bigger waves of water. She conceded ducking under the water to end the bombardment of splashes.

Abe threw his hands up victorious. Out of nowhere Abbie came up behind him and dunked him under the water. They both went down for a second then came up laughing.

"You know I have to get you back for that right," Abe's cheeks hurt from laughing so hard.

"Bring it on Dutch boy," Abbie teased.

"Ok, Princess," Abe ducked under the water.

All Abbie could do was hold her breath because she knew something was coming. She expected to be pulled under, but instead felt hand grab her and hurl her up. She screamed out with laughter as went into the air then came splashing down into the water.

"Tough guy huh," Sophie began bombarding him with water.

Abbie recovered and joined her splashing him.

"It's not fair! Two against one. Iche help me out here." Abe called out as he hurled Sophie up the same way he did Abbie.

Ichabod had been watching trying to enjoy himself, but he was feeling some kind of way about Abe having his hands all over Abbie. He snapped out of it when Abe called his name and swam over to them. He went under, pulling Abbie down with him and kissing her in the darkness.

They came up for air. His arms were around her and Abbie was swooning. "Now that's not fair. How am I supposed to recover from that?"

"Let me show you," Ichabod pulled her in for another kiss.

"Ooh!" Sophie and Abe teased from the side.

Ichabod and Abbie grinned at their silliness.

"Bugger off!" Ichabod called out and splashed water in their direction.

Abe and Sophie slipped away, leaving the two love birds a bit of privacy.

The moonlight cascaded over the water and the sound of waves against the shore set the mood. Abbie wrapped her legs around Ichabod's waist as they kissed. Her fingers sifted through his dark wet locks. His hands embraced her body, feeling down the curve of her back to her smooth ass.

It was difficult for him to not get aroused when they were close like this. But there were boundaries that could not be crossed yet; not until Katrina was out of his life. So, though he ached to be inside her, and she could feel him hard pressed against her body... They would wait.

"This was nice," Abbie smiled; her arms loose around Ichabod's shoulders as she lowered her legs. "This is exactly what I needed to unwind."

"I'm glad that you've been able to relax and have some fun," he smiled as he held her close. "Shall we retire to the bedroom? I have many more ways in which I plan to help you unwind."

Abbie gave him a coy grin, "Absolutely, yes."

~~~~

"Why did you do that?" Sophie asked Abe as they slipped into his bedroom.

"Why did I do what? Suggest we go to the cove?" Abe knew what she was getting at.

"Yes! That's his girlfriend. It's different for him with her. It's not like Pandora."

"Trust me I know. He's in love with Abbie. I suggested we go to the cove so that I could see how he'd react. Sophie, he looked like he wanted to gouge my eyes out... And I'm his best friend. He's going to lose his shit when Abbie goes to Pandora's Box."

"Oh, my god... I know. That's why I was willing to bend the rules this one time and not tell everyone."

"You know how wrong that would be. I'm surprised you'd even do such a thing."

"I know, I know... It's been eating me up too. But I know it's not fair that she's seen pictures of the people in ways that they don't want outsiders to see them. And it's not fair to keep the truth from them when it could compromise them. But I'd do anything for Iche."

"Then I suggest you find a way to get him used to what's going to happen. Abbie's agreed to go. He's going to have to be ok with that."

~~~

6 ~ Hard Sell

Joe didn't waste any time giving Magnus a call after Abbie gave him his contact information. They headed out Wednesday afternoon to find Joe a tux for the Ball and a few other things that would look nice on him.

Afterwards they had dinner and wine. Joe asked Magnus about his work as a designer and stylist. Magnus asked Joe about his military service and is work with Doctors without Borders.

The two hit it off very well. So when Magnus walked Joe to his room at the palace, and ended the evening with a firm hand shake, Magnus was a bit taken aback.

"I really appreciate you showing me around and these outfits are great." Joe stuck out his hand. "I'm sure I’ll see you around the palace."

"Absolutely," Magnus took his hand. Two quick shakes and that was it. Joe let go as if it were no big deal. "Just call if you need anything. You've got my number."

"Maybe we can grab lunch sometime," Joe gave him a friendly smile as he went into his room. "Good night Magnus"

"Bouenna notta, Joe."

~~~

Back in the US, Daniel was finding it harder to sell his story. He'd told so much that the reporters didn't see what more he could offer. Especially that word was getting out that Abbie is calling all her friends but hasn't spoken to Daniel at all. He had one last interview set up in which he planned to play victim and say the royal family was keeping him from Abbie.

It worked to get him a bit more attention, playing off the fact that a royal ball was being held in order for Abbie to meet appropriate guys.

As Daniel was walking through the parking Garage, Jenny jumped out and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over unable to move and hardly breathe.

"That's for Abbie! Stop telling people that you're in some kind of relationship. Abbie hasn't had sex with anyone and you’re out here trying to paint her as a whore!"

"Ah! Bitch! I met her when she was working at a strip club! And I'm the one that got her away from that! She might be a virgin, but she's still a ho."

Jenny kicked him in the gut then punched him in the face. He fell to the ground moaning in pain as Jenny walked away. "You're a dick Danny!"

~

"Did you get all that," a reporter for TRZ asked his camera guy.

"I sure did. You want to run a story that the new Princess is a virgin?"

"Not yet. Let's find out what strip club she worked at so we can get some more stories out of her being the twerking ho Princess! Then when the time is right, we'll drop the bomb that she's actually a virgin. But the naughty Princess story sells.

~~~~

Ichabod and Abbie had their fun all night, but morning camp me too soon. The 4am alarm was followed by a bombardment of text messages from Jane that would not stop until she was sure Abbie was awake.

"I don't want to go," Abbie pouted as she curled up in Ichabod's arms.

"And I do not wish for you to leave," Ichabod kissed her forehead. "But alas my Princess, duty calls."

They sailed back as the sun began to rise over the Mediterranean Sea. The sun peeking then gradually spreading an array of gold and orange across the morning sky.

Abbie and Ichabod steered the boat together as they watched the morning begin. Both were beaming as they remembered their first week together, and hoped for many more times like this.

~~~

7 ~ Friday

"Calm down Ichabod," Jeremy spoke low under his breath as he and Ichabod walked through the Palace in Denland.

"I am calm Uncle," Ichabod lied.

He wanted out of this mess. He needed to get out of this. For Abbie's sake. The thought of having to tell her that he was the one who might take her throne, made him sick.

"Something is going on with you, Ichabod. Just tell me what it is."

Ichabod stopped and turned to his uncle, letting out a breath. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but you may as well know. I am fully prepared to go to prison for my crimes if he won't let me out of this."

"What!?" Jeremy's voice was low but harsh. "Have you lost you mind?"

"No, Uncle. I am sick of being used as a pawn to this man. I'm done. It's my life and I have got to get control over it."

"Why now?"

"Because I love Abbie. I won't hurt her. If that means going to prison, so be it."

"And what about Nkolia?"

"What about him? I have not seen or heard from Nikolia in three and a half years. I don't know if Stefan or his father has him. Hell I don't even know if he's dead or alive, but I cannot play this game anymore.

~~~

"Ah hahaha!" King Stefan laughed so hard he hit his desk with his hand.

"Laugh all you want, but I am not marrying Katrina, and I refuse to take the Patrician throne.

"Oh yes you are," Stefan said coolly.

"The hell I am!"

"It looks like your nephew is trying to grow a pair of balls!" Stefan laughed again.

"Perhaps we can make another arrangement for him," Jeremy attempted to negotiate. "It seems there girl is legitimate and if she does everything according to the laws of Patricia, she will take the throne. However, Ichabod knows the girl, and there is a strong possibility that she would chose him as her King."

"A king in name only with no real power?" Stefan folded his arms. "You want me to give up my King for a pawn?"

"He would run the country while she is baring and rearing children or whenever she is ill."

"No. I want Ichabod on the throne. "

"But that probably won't happen," Jeremy tried.

"She has a year to marry and learn how to run a country. Mean while, Ichabod and Katrina will be presented as the potential new rulers; Patrician born and raise, noble family blood. A military man... Pilot no less, a professor at Oxford, and married to a lovely Denland Princess. The people will oust this Princess Grace and clamor for him."

"And if they don't?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm in this for the long game. Ichabod could become King later. Accidents happen. Queens and Kings die all the time..."

"What the fuck!" Ichabod rose to his feet. "Are you threatening her?!" King Stefan's security guard stepped out from the corner as Jeremy grabbed Ichabod's arm.

"I'm not an assassin," Stefan laughed. "I am a king and I would never threaten the life of a princess. I'm simply stating a fact that if she were to have an untimely end as her father did by completely natural causes, Ichabod would then be king."

"I will abdicate the throne!" Ichabod was done with this conversation. "And I will never marry Katrina! And if you say one more word that sounds even remotely like a threat towards the future Queen of Patricia I swear to god I..."

"Ichabod, please calm down. This isn't helping," Jeremy pleaded.

"You know I anticipated that you would try to double cross me Ichabod," Stefan snapped his finger. "I wasn't sure how serious you were but I was prepared."

The guard placed a laptop in front of Ichabod.

Stefan pressed a button, “We’re ready. Send the feed."

Ichabod was astonished then extremely happy to see his old friend Nikolia alive and well.

"Iche, my friend! I wasn't sure I would see you again."

"Nikolia, how are you?"

"I am good. You look good. You look clean."

"I am... Since that day. I haven't used since that day."

"Neither have I. It was a scary thing, but perhaps for the best yes?"

Ichabod nodded. "Are you safe?"

"Yes, we are all safe. King Stefan has given us a new identity and a safe place to live. My father won't find us."

"Us?" Ichabod was confused.

"Yes... Arrana, the one we rescued... We are married now. We have a son, Ivan. He's almost two. Arrana, come please," Nikolia waved and the young Middle Eastern woman shyly came over holding a toddler.

Ichabod was aw stricken. He could never forget how pretty the young woman was with her Carmel skin and hazel eyes. Her thick dark hair had loose waves at the ends. She looked exactly as he remembered her.

"Wow... Nikolia, I am so happy for you. And I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks to King Stefan. He's protecting us from my father, and he has forgiven the laws that we broke. We are free to live our lives without fear."

"Cut the feed," Stefan ordered.

"Wait! One minute please..." Ichabod held up a hand. "Just, Nikolia, please take care of yourself and your family, my friend."

"I will, I promise. And you do the same my friend."

The feed was cut and the screen went dark.

"Now then,” Stefan was nearly gloating. “Katrina will be flying back to Patricia with you tomorrow and will attend the ball with you on tomorrow night. Sunday morning after the Ball we will officially announce you as the rival to the throne. Be sure to put on a good show for the people. We need them to believe you and Katrina are the perfect Royal Couple.

"Fuck you!" Ichabod was internally boiling and physically shaking with anger. " you wouldn't hand them over to a Neo-Nazi Terror group!"

"Yes I would Ichabod, because I don't give a fuck about the son of some racist terrorist or his prostitute wife! The only reason I've kept them safe is for you! So if I don't have you Ichabod , I'm cutting them loose."

"I'll find someone else to take care of them and keep them safe!"

"You have no idea where they are. You won't get to them before Vladimir and his thugs do. And their deaths will be on you... But you're probably used to that already."

Ichabod didn't hear much after that. He simply got up and walked out. He was sure Jeremy was trying to say something to him, but he couldn't hear it. All he heard was the echo of his footsteps against the palace floor. The noise outside the palace was a bur of sounds that made no sense. Ichabod just kept walking. all he knew was that he had to get out of this place.

He had to tell Abbie... Everything. He had no idea what he was going to say or how, but he was out of options. Of course he had no intentions of taking her throne. He had promised that no one would take it from her. But just the fact that he was a threat and that he could not marry her was overwhelming.

"Ichabod!" Jeremy nearly screamed his name as he jerked his arm.

A car horn screeched by him, the blaring sound snapping him back to the present moment.

"Good god boy! Snap out of it!" Stacker had been waiting in the car but saw Ichabod headed towards the street and ran after them.

"Is everything all right sir?"

"Ichabod has just received some troubling news. See him back to the hotel at once."

~~~

Ichabod had to do something. He was antsy as he paced back and forth in his Denland hotel. Another story ran about Abbie. This time they found the strip club that Abbie used to pole dance at. She was never spa stripper, but it was hard to tell from the pictures. Her approval numbers were all over the place as the Patrician people tried to make out just who their new princess really was.

All Ichabod knew was that the double standard wasn't fair. He'd done far worse than Abbie. All she did was dance. And she was a beautiful dancer. He couldn't stand by and let her reputation take a hit while Stefan tried to make him look like a saint so he could take her crown. He picked up his cell and made the call.

"Hello this is Mistress Tish at Venus and Lace, a sultry voice answered the phone. "How can I be of service."

"Hello Mistress Tish, it's Mr. Spade." Ichabod took a deep breath as he made the call.

"Mr. Spade what a pleasure to hear from you again. Would you like me to schedule you a private session?"

"No, actually, I have a proposition for you. I need to be exposed. I need someone to come forth and tell the media the truth about what I use your services for.

"Mr. Spade I can't do that. My clients depend on absolute Anonymity. If they find out that I or one of my girls sold you out to the media, I'd lose everything."

Then tell me what I can do to make it worth it, for you and whichever Mistress comes forward?"

~~~

Friday night, Shelby, Michaela and Laurel showed up, and as soon as Abbie was done for the evening, the girls camped out in her room. They stayed up for hours talking about everything and having a good laugh at the fact that Jenny kicked Daniel's ass. They all fell in love with Abbie's closet and she had her ball gown on display mannequin.

"Oh my god, Abbie this dress is stunning!" Michaela gasped.

"I am so jealous!" Shelby was spinning around her closet like a five year old child and didn't care.

"This is amazing Abbie, but I know this has to be hard for you too." Laurel said as she looked around.

"Yeah, it's like every girls dream... But with a major catch," Abbie sighed. "But I'm getting used to it... All of it. And I'm finding ways to have fun."

Abbie couldn't help but blush.

"Oh my... You saw Iche again, didn't you?" Shelby gushed. "Details!"

Abbie told them all about her evening with Ichabod from their dinner, to sailing and even skinny dipping.

"So then he's going to end things with Katrina?" Michaela asked.

"He said he's going to."

"I hope so, Abbie, because, girl you are way too far gone."

"I know... I am. I can't help myself. When we're together it feels like nothing I even know how to describe."

"Okay ladies," Jane came in at 1:30am to break up their little party. "I hate to kick you out, but the Queen is officially putting Abbie on lock down. Carmen will take you to your rooms and Abbie will see you at the ball."

They all hugged their goodbyes and Abbie crawled into bed.

She pushed away the nagging feeling in her gut as she thought about Ichabod, and how strongly she loved him. It was a feeling that reminded her that guys will always end up letting her down.

~~~

Ichabod was up most of the night calling Abbie's phone, but there was no answer each time. He left almost a dozen messages asking her to please call him right away; explaining that it was urgent that they talk as soon as possible.

He tried to send for his plane but his Uncle Jeremy used I to fly back to Bellington Estate. The plane wouldn't be able to return until later i the morning. His helicopter was at the estate as well, and Caroline was unable to find a pilot at two in the morning.

"Mr. Crane I am so sorry. I can't get a pilot or a private plane right now. The earliest I can book a private jet is in three hours but they can take you straight to Patricia."

"Fuck," Ichabod grumbled.

"I'm sorry sir," Caroline rarely let him down and hated to have to do so.

"I apologize for my language. This is not your fault. I've backed myself into a corner with some very time sensitive information I must bestow at once."

"What can I do to help?"

"Just make sure my uniform and everything I need is at my Uncles suite at the Palace please."

"I will, I promise."

Ichabod hung up and swore about a half a dozen more times. He had a bad feeling. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Abbie, and he hated to have to drop this news on her the day of her Ball. But he could not show up at her ball with Katrina and blind side her. And worst of all, he couldn't risk her somehow finding out that he was the potential heir. He had to be the one to tell her.

~~~  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the comments and Kudos. I really appreciate the feed back.  
> Thanks Erika and Babs for all the wonderful Moodboards and collages! Stay tuned. Erika has a special manip for the next chapter!!!


	10. For The Love Of A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone again for all the Comments & Kudos as well as twitter support!  
> A special thanks to Erika for the Princess Abbie ball gown  
> Enjoy!
> 
> The Kingdom of Patricia Welcomes Abbie as their Princess & Heir Apparent. But Secrets that are looming can lead to devastating. Can Iche and Abbie's love survive?

1~ Clock Is Ticking

"I'm sorry, Iche. We aren't even allowed to see her. They've got her on lockdown or something," Michaela informed him as she looked over her dress options for the ball.

None of the girls had been allowed to see or talk to Abbie since they left her room at 1 in the morning.

Ichabod let out a huff as he paced. "If you do happen to see her or speak with her, can you please let her know that I must speak with her as soon as she can manage?"

"I will. Is everything ok? You sound a bit panicked."

"I... Yes. That is to say all will be fine once I speak with her." That wasn't exactly true but he hoped it would be the case.

He looked at the time... The guests would begin arriving at the ball at 7pm. He had only five hours to let Abbie know that he was attending with Katrina. On top of that his Uncle Jeremy had switched out his Uniform for the ball. The white dress jacket was unacceptable. Only Abbie and her immediate Royal family should be in white or gold for her Cotillion Ball. If he showed up in his white dress uniform everyone would suspect that he was the threat to the royal crown; and rightfully so.

But this was Abbie's moment to shine, and he refused to wear it. A quick call to Caroline and she was already booked on the next flight to Patricia.

~~~~

"Hey, Magnus. Come on in," Joe offered when he answered his door and found the handsome slender young man smiling at him. "I thought you'd be with Abbie getting her ready."

"Not just yet. I have another hour before they'll let me near her. She's still being pumped with last minute information about who's who in Patricia. Not to mention she's still really rough with her Italian."

Magnus noticed he had ESPN on and a beer on the end table. It seemed very American he thought.

"I hope this isn't too soon for her. Five days is not a lot of time to prepare for something this big, ya know."

"It's not a lot of time, but Queen Leena is one shroud woman. She'll make sure Abbie is ready. Plus our girl is quite the charmer. She'll have all those snobby politicians eating out of the palm of her hand."

"So what brings you by," Joe was curious. "I was just watching TV if you want to join me.

Actually I can't stay. I just thought I'd check and see if you needed anything, since Princess Abbie won't be available until the ball."

"I'm good actually. But I'm sure I'll see you at the ball. You can let me know if I put your vision together properly or if I look terrible," Joe gave him a soft laughed.

"You couldn't possibly look terrible," Magnus couldn't resist the compliment. "But I won't see you at the ball."

"Oh?"

"There's a separate party for staff and family over at the East Wing Mezzanine. I'll be there, close by in case our Princess needs me or god forbid has a wardrobe malfunction."

"Well, I'll come by there later then. We can hang out for a while if you want. I'm sure Abbie will be too busy to miss me... Unless you have plans with your friend."

"No, I didn't invite anyone. So I'd love it if you came by. I'll make sure you're on the guest list."

"Great... So I'll see you later tonight then?"

"I look forward to it," Joe gave him a gentle smile and a wave as he closed the door.

Magnus wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Joe genuinely seemed like he was interested in hanging out with him, but was he being friend zoned right off the bat?

~~~

"Oh my goodness! Look at our baby girl," Xiomara beamed as she and her husband walked into Sophie's room.

"Mom... Stop..."

"You look so beautiful my little flower..."

"Daddy," Sophie blushed. Her parents were always gushing over her. And after twenty five years she still wasn't used to it.

"I think Abraham is going to think you look just beautiful," Xiomara said as she turned Sophie from the mirror to face her. "You look perfect."

"Mom, Abraham is currently on the list of potential suitors for Princess Abbie."

"That may be so, but she's going to have a lot of young men to choose from. And besides, Abraham is crazy about you. You two have been together for how long now?"

"Ten years... As friends," Sophie sighed. "I did want to tell you that I have another friend coming to the ball. She's actually Princess Abbie's cousin. We all met last Saturday."

"Oh." Xiomara and Rogelio said in unison. Then there was the awkward pause. It's not like they didn't know about Sophie, but it old just make things easier for her father if she would settle down with Abe.

"It's very nice that you’re becoming friends with the Princess and her people," Xiomara smiled. "Now the car will be here to pick us up in half an hour so be ready."

"Ok... And I'm going to stay at Iche's beach house after. So you two can leave the ball when you're ready and not wait for me."

"Ok my love. We'll leave you to finish up," Rogelio gave her a peck on the cheek.

~~~

"Ichabod just wear the white dress uniform," Jeremy insisted. "It's entirely appropriate."

"You are a rightful heir to the throne," Katrina chimed in.

"You both are incorrect. It is inappropriate because I am not a member of the Royal family. I am nearly a usurper! Abbie is legally and rightfully the heir."

"Her legitimacy has yet to be proven," Katrina reminded him. "If she is proven to not be King Victor's child then you are legally the heir. We need to present ourselves appropriately."

"No. I will dress in my black uniform according to the customs of Patricia. Caroline will be here by 7:30. I shall wait for her."

Jeremy threw his hands up. "But we will be late. Our arrival time is set for 7:15..."

"Then go ahead without me. Uncle, you can escort Katrina."

"But Ichabod!" Katrina protested.

"I have made myself quite clear!" He snapped; raising a brow, and giving her a stern look. 

She knew there would be no persuading him.

"Very well... I will go with your uncle, but please try not to be too long. We must put on a good show. We want the people to be accepting of us when you are announced as potential heir."

~~~

2 ~Ready Or Not

"How are you feeling Princess?" Jane asked as Magnus finished with her hair.

"I'm ok... Nervous as hell but ok." Abbie said, desperately trying to shake off her nerves.

She spent most of the morning being drilled by her tutors, then was forced to take a nap. And no news, per the Queens orders. The trash reporters were having a field day painting Abbie as an American tart, almost hoping she would end up giving them many juicy stories in the near future.

But Leena wasn’t about to let that happen; not to Abbie. She was determined to do right by Victors daughter and make Abbie the Princess that Patricia needed. And for her part Abbie was giving it every effort. She was as ready as she was going to be.

At seven on the dot, Magnus and Carmen began dressing her while Jane put on the live feed of the Ball as the guests began to arrive. Of course it was being broadcast by the Royal Tea. Several other media outlets had their crews out snapping photos and getting live video of royals, distinguished guests and politicians as they entered.

Abbie smiled internally when she saw Katrina arrive with Ichabod's Uncle Jeremy. It gave her some sliver of hope that he was getting out of the betrothal.

And then she saw him and she lit up.

Jane couldn't help but grin at how giddy Abbie was. But her grin faded as she scrolled through her dance card list. "Huh... That's odd."

"What is it?" Abbie was curious.

"Your guy friend isn't on your dance card... Oh... Is he engaged? His uncle RSPDed and plus-oned Princess Katrina VanTassel a few days ago."

"He was... Or is..." Abbie was feeling a bit flustered now, and that was exactly what Jane did not want.

"Ok, well... The first dance is your choice. The Queen wants you to choose one of the older members of Parliament but..." Jane gave her a sly smile.

"I can dance with anyone I want."

"But after that, focus on the gentlemen on the list. You'll have two dances and allotted time set aside with each of them. You enter, and the Prime Minister will escort you to the stage. The Patrician Anthem will be played. Then you'll give a short speech... which you have memorized?"

"Yes I have it memorized."

"Then you will perform your song so that everyone will be dazzled by your talent."

"Do you think singing a song is enough? I know the Queen played the violin. Maybe I should have worked harder to learn the piano?"

"Not enough time. Trust me Patricians love a beautiful voice."

"Maybe I should sing the Patrician Anthem..."

"Oh, god no.... You don't want to do that," Jane laughed. "The Prime Minister has asked for that honor. Your dad used to sing and the people loved it. Trust me the Patrician people aren't like any other. We love a good heartfelt emotional song. We are hopeless romantics. The song you chose is perfect."

"Okay, I suppose it's too late to change my mind now."

"It is," Jane gave her a half smile. "Don't worry. Patricians love food, music and dance. Between your singing and your dancing... you've got this. Just be sure to make the most of your one on one time."

"Why do I feel like I'm on the Bachelorette?" Abbie crinkled her nose as a weird feeling in her gut eased upon her.

"Understandable," Jane reminded her. "Look tonight you're introducing yourself to your people. They are going to see exactly what they are going to have in you, as their future ruler. You're smart, beautiful, talented, witty, and charming. And with the suitors, it's just an initial meet and greet. So relax. Be yourself and see if there's anyone that you click with. No pressure, ok. The important thing is to charm the heck out of the members of parliament."

"Ok," Abbie took a deep breath.

"I apologize Princess but this ankle bracelet has to go. The straps on these shoes go over the charm," Magnus said as he handed her the bracelet.

"It's ok. I don't really need it now that I'm here," Abbie shrugged knowing that the GPS was helpful to Luke.

"Just one more thing," Jane said as she handed Magnus the tiara The Queen selected for Abbie. "Queen Leena was hoping you would wear your grandmother's favorite tiara."

"Oh my gosh... It's gorgeous. Of course."

Magnus placed it upon her head as she watched in the mirror.

"And we are all done," Magnus looked her over quite proud of himself.

Abbie turned to look in the mirror and gasped. It was almost unreal to see herself looking this done up. It was beyond what she would have imagined in a fairy tale.

The dress was a beautiful white flower pattern on sheer, that perfectly matched her skin tone; fitted to the waist with a V neckline almost to her navel. The skirting was a light golden copper then flowing out to the ground. It was layered perfectly with just enough sheer in the front to tease a peek at the physique of Abbie's legs. Her heels gave her an extra three inches, but were so comfortable she didn't mind at all.

"Magnus... You are a miracle worker," Abbie could not stop smiling.

"Oh, please, princess. You are stunning already. I'm just trying to add to perfection, my dear."

Magnus took her hand and the two joined for a quick stroll around the dressing room to make sure she could move effortlessly and to ensure that there were no issues with her dress.

"It's almost eight. Your guests will be expecting you," Jane was getting nervous herself. "Are you ready?"

Abbie took a deep breath and one more look in the full length mirror. "As ready as I can be."

~~~

3 ~ A Ball For Abbie

The Palace was already a splendid wonder, but even more so tonight. The lighting was perfect creating a spectacular glow that bounced off the porcelain e and marble pillars and moldings.

Guests began arriving promptly at seven dressed in gorgeous gowns of dark reds, blue and mostly black. They dripped in jewelry and if one was entitled to a tiara or crown, they wore one.

It was almost eight when Lori was escorted from her room in the Palace down to the Grand Ballroom. When she saw the tall dark and handsome Stacker Pentecost, her heart did skip a little.

"Excuse me," Lori waved to Stacker. "Mr. Pentecost?"

He was standing in his position outside of the ballroom with other members of security, and she decided to have a word with him.

"Ms. Mills," Stacker smiled. "Please call me Stacker.

He briefly met Lori when he escorted Ichabod to New York for the graduation. They didn't speak much at all but she was lovely and he'd never forget that beautiful smile. He could see where Abbie got so much of her beauty.

"Stacker," she smiled again. "And please call me Lori."

"What can I do for you Miss Lori?"

"I wanted to thank you. You helped get my daughter out of a very difficult situation at the club last week."

"It was Lord Crane mostly, ma'am... I'm just glad I could help. And I'm glad she's all right."

"Well thank you. I wish I could repay you for looking out for her."

"If you're in Patricia for a while, you could buy me a drink... When I'm off duty." Stacker said flashing her a smile.

"I just might have to do that," Lori smiled back as she walked away. She didn't want to distract him but she was pretty sure that got kind of flirty. "Mama's still got it," she grinned under her breath.

~~~

"Ichabod, there you are," Abe chimed eerily as he approached his dear friend. "You were scheduled to arrive a half an hour ago."

"I was delayed briefly but all is well now." Ichabod grabbed a glass of Champaign from a passing waiter and downed it.

"Are you sure?" Abraham asked. "You look a bit peaked. Don't tell me your nervous about Princess Abbie. I'm sure that the dance card is more a formality than anything else."

"Dance card?" Ichabod furrowed his brow.

"Yes. I've been asking around while you weren't here. Almost every future Earl, Count, Duke, and Prince has replied. My parents of course are eager to see me married off, so naturally they responded. Surely you or your uncle replied that you were eligible when you RSVPed."

"No... Uncle Jeremy likely said that I was arriving with Katrina since I've not yet been unable to get out of this engagement."

"You cannot be serious? Stefan can't insist on holding you to this engagement. Tell him you refuse and that's that!"

"I... I can't. It's not that simple."

"But you’re not a citizen of Denland. You are not beholden to him... Are you?" Abe lowered his voice. "Dear god Ichabod please tell me you're not involved with that man. He is ruthless!"

"Abe... Trust me I know how ruthless he is."

"Damn it, Iche..." Abe shook his head. "What could he possibly gain from you marrying Katrina though? You are too far down the line to the British Crown to be of any use to him."

"I cannot explain right now, Abe," Ichabod quickly hushed and straightened up as he saw Katrina approaching.

"Lady Katrina," both men greeted her politely.

"Good evening Abraham," Katrina offered in a soft flat voice. "Ichabod, you're late my love."

Abe watched as she gave him the most awkward air kiss in the direction of his cheek. He'd never seen two people with such little chemistry between them. He mused on how odd it was since they were both so attractive. They obviously didn't care very much for each other, so he wondered how on earth Ichabod got stuck in this situation.

The trumpets began to sound getting everyone's attention. The crowd silenced and everyone rose to their feet.

The herald introduced the Prime Minister, Dominic Paleo. He entered then graciously stood to the side

"Presenting her Majesty Queen Regent Leena Millano of Patricia."

Everyone bowed graciously as the Queen entered the ballroom. The Prime Minister held a hand out to her, to carefully walk her to the side.

A deep hush fell over the entire ballroom, as if everyone were holding their breath. The stillness of the moment could be felt.

"I now present to you Her Royal Highness, Duchessa dell'Leggero, Heir apparent of Patricia, Princess Grace Abigail Mills."

All eyes were on Abbie as she entered the ballroom. Ichabod gasped his jaw dropped. She was stunning. In that moment all he saw was her, as if a halo of light hazed around her and everything else faded away into it.

"Ichabod really," Katrina rolled her eyes. 

As Abbie took another step forward the Queen curtsied and everyone immediately followed with a deep bow or curtsy.

It would have been perfectly acceptable for Abbie to leave everyone bowed until she walked by but instead she raised her hand for everyone to stand. Prime Minister Peleo held out a hand for both ladies and escorted them to the stage.

The celebration began with the Prime Minister delivering a boisterous rendition of the Patrician Anthem. 

Afterwards he turned to Abbie, "Welcome everyone to the Cotillion Ball for our very own Princess Grace Millano,"

"Thank you Prime Minister Peleo. Thank you all for coming," Abbie took steady breaths to keep her nerves from showing. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to be here with all of you. The people of Patricia have been so gracious and welcoming; sending me flowers and cards and blessing me with such kind words about my dear father, the late King Victor. His loss has made it a bitter sweet homecoming for me. But the love and kindness I've received as I've gotten to know my home, has truly warmed my heart. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you as we strive to ensure Patricia continues to be the jewel of the Mediterranean."

The crowd was all smiles as a soft round of applause was given. Leena looked around and could tell Abbie was doing very well so far. She internally prayed the rest of the night would continue this smoothly.

"There was a song my mother used to sing to me,” Abbie continued. “She told me this song came out right before I was born and it helped her through some very difficult times. When I was little she would always sing this song to me; particularly when I was going through a difficult time. In recent weeks with the loss of my father and the changes in my life; I was reminded of that song and it's brought me some comfort. I would like to share it with all of you."

Abbie found her mom in the crowd and already she was smiling and near tears as the orchestra began to play. They'd had their struggles over the years but never did she doubt her mother’s love for her.

"I believe the children are our future.  
Teach them well and let them lead the way.  
Show them all the beauty they poses inside.  
Give them a sense of pride. To make it easier.  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be."

She sang so elegantly as one arm subtly swayed the rhythm. The crowd was silent and captivated. The short personal story attached to the song and the fact that she was sharing it with them, really was touching.

"I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadow.  
If I fail if I succeed; at least I live as I believed.  
No matter what they take from me, they can't take away my dignity."

As Abbie panned the crowd she saw her friends silently singing along, with all their hearts as if cheering her on.

Ichabod was mesmerized. He slowly began walking closer as if drawn to her. Katrina attempted to grab his arm, but Abe strategically blocked her. And when Abbie saw Ichabod watching her with those sweet blue heart eyes, she felt a comforting calm come over her. She could do no wrong in his eyes.

"Because the greatest love of all, is happening to me.  
I found the greatest love of all inside of me.  
The greatest love of all, is easy to achieve.  
Learning to love yourself. It is the greatest love of all..."

As she finished the son she turned to the Queen giving her a very calm smile. It was as if letting her know that she was ready to take on this journey, come what may. For good or bad; she accepted it. She understood the sacrifices made by those who came before her. Then her eyes drew back to Ichabod.

"And if by chance that special place, that you've been dreaming of.  
Leads you to a lonely place. Find your strength in Love~"

The crowd applauded eagerly as Abbie graciously bowed her head. It could not have gone better.

As the applause faded, the orchestra began the introduction of the first dance of the evening. Prime Minister Peleo delicately took Abbie and the Queen by the hand and led them to the center of the ballroom. The crowd anxiously awaited Abbie's choice for the first dance of the evening.

Leena expressly asked that Abbie choose an elderly gentleman, preferably a former Parliament member. Such a selection would make her appear kind and unassuming. The Queen hid her disappointment well as she watched Abbie walk up to one of the most handsome young men in attendance. The tall fare skinned man with dark hair and soft blue eyes was well decorated, and now Abbie had inadvertently set the bar for her expectations of the suitors.

Abbie smiled and held out her hand to Ichabod. "They're playing our song."

"Princess," Ichabod bowed deep and purposely as he took her hand. Slowly he pulled her into his arms as he orchestras rendition of ‘A Whole New World' flowed through the ballroom. All eyes were on them as they gracefully glided across the floor.

The Queen's disappointment quickly faded as she watched the two dance. They were perfect together and moved in sync as if they been dancing together always.

"Who is that young man?" Leena asked the Prime Minister as they joined in the waltz.

"I believe that's Lord Crane's nephew. He's a Duke in his own right."

"Single?"

"No... He's engaged to King Stefan's niece Lady Katrina."

"Oh, that's in fortunate. The two of them are quite remarkable together."

"Indeed they are," Dominic agreed as he whisked Leena by the younger couple.

But his attention was briefly drawn to Jeremy Crane as he caught a glimpse of him and Minister Santiago talking. The two men were watching Ichabod and Abbie in a way that didn't settle well with the Prime Minister.

"What is it, Dominic?" The queen asked. "You rarely miss a beat."

"Nothing, my queen. I was just admiring your beautiful step daughter."

~

It was easy to get swept away in the moment. For a while it was just the two of them, their hearts seemed to beat together, their eyes fixated on each other. The sparkle I her eye the curve of her lips; almost drawing him in... But he had to remember himself in this moment. He had her in his arms. That had to be enough. Ichabod was in awe of her and she was truly taken by him.

The awes and swooning of the crowd was almost tangible as Ichabod easily lifted Abbie, twirling with her in his arms. He slowly lowered her as she gracefully arched her back into a low dip.

"You are so beautiful," Ichabod whispered raising her up to him and holding her close as the song concluded.

"Thanks," Abbie blushed catching her breath. "You're looking pretty good yourself."

For a brief moment it had been just the two of them. But as the attendees began to take the dance floor, Ichabod was brought back to reality.

"Abbie, I need to speak with you in private right away..."

"I can't talk right now," Abbie could already see the Queen and Prime Minister heading their way.

"When? Treasure... It's very important..."

"I'll try to slip away later tonight," Abbie whispered quickly.

"That was absolutely splendid!" Dominic bolstered as they approached the young pair.

"Your majesty," Ichabod bowed his head.

"Lord Crane," Leena was polite. "I am acquainted with your Uncle. Thank you for sharing the first dance with my Step daughter. You both looked magnificent."

"It was truly an honor and a pleasure." Ichabod still could barely take his eyes off of Abbie.

"The pleasure was mine," Abbie blushed.

"I hate to tear you away, Abbie, but the Doge and the Ambassador are waiting."

Ichabod and Dominic bowed as the ladies left them. Ichabod licked his lips desperately feeling the pangs of not being able to receive a kiss. Before they stood, Katrina was there ready to seize upon an opportunity to speak with the Prime Minister.

"Ichabod," she whispered heavily as she took his arm. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

It too Ichabod a moment to even notice she was there as he forced his attention away from Abbie's figure fading into the crowd.

"Oh... Right yes... Prime Minister Dominic Peleo... This is Lady Katrina Crane, princess of Denland."

"And his fiancé," Katrina smiled with a flat coldness.

She did her best to chat him up, hoping that she and Ichabod would make the right impression as the perfect pair. After all, Ichabod would be announced soon as the rival to the throne. She wanted to ensure that she and Ichabod were seen as exactly what Patricia needed in a ruling family.

~

4 ~ Troubles of the Night

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Jenny asked Sophie as they sat at their table sipping Champaign.

"I'm sure. I'd much rather sit here talking with you," Sophie smiled. "Besides, do you even know how to waltz?"

"No... But you could teach me."

"I'm actually not that good. You should ask Abe to show you. I swear he and Iche are the best dancers. If you want to learn I'm sure Abe would teach you."

"I'm sure... But I'm not interested in Abe... I'm interested in you and me."

"Me too. I'm just not much of a dancer."

"Not true," Jenny laughed. "We had a great time dancing in New York."

"New York was different." Sophie looked down into her Champaign glass.

The last thing she wanted was for things to be awkward, Jenny really didn't seem to catch on that this was a formal event and she needed to stay low key.

"Hello sweetheart," Sophie's mom chimed as she approached the table with her husband Rogelio. "This must be your friend."

"Yes, mom... Daddy, this is Jennifer, Princess Abbie's cousin."

"A pleasure to meet you," Rogelio took her hand and kissed it. "I am Minister Rogelio Foschi and this is my ravishingly beautiful wife Xiomara."

They had a very friendly chat for a while before Abraham caught Xiomara's attention. "Sweetie, I know that Abe is on the Princesses list of suitors but you know he only has eyes for you. So be nice and share a dance or two with him. And he's joining us for dinner next week. Jennifer, you're more than welcome to join us if you're still in Patricia."

"I actually have to get back to the states," Jenny said politely.

Jenny wasn't sure what the dynamics were in this family but she thought it was obvious that she liked their daughter. She couldn't figure out why they'd bring up Abe, then invite her along.

"Well the next time you are in Patricia, you must come for a visit," Rogelio beamed. "Sophie she is delightful. Now if you will excuse us, this song is calling out to the dancer in me."

Rogelio took his wife into his arms and whisked her onto the dance floor.

"Well, those are my parents," Sophie smiled awkwardly. "You should stay for a while. We'd love to have you over. They wouldn't offer if they didn't really like you."

"Yeah, here's the thing Sophie. That threesome with Abe was fun for a onetime thing, but I'm not into guys, ok. And I don't know what's going on here but I'm all the way out. I'm not interested in hiding who I am so I can visit your family."

"That's not what that was..."

"Then why are your parents talking about Abe? And why won't you dance with me?"

"Things are different here. This isn't New York."

"Obviously. I'm going to the bar." Jenny huffed as she stood and walked away.

"Great... Just great," Sophie mumbled as Abe approached.

"She doesn't look very happy," Abe furrowed his brow. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine... I'm probably going to take off early tho."

"But we're taking the boat back to the beach house. You can't leave just yet..."

"I'll just wait for you in Iche's suite. When is your one on one time with Abbie?"

"In a half an hour. I can't believe Iche hasn't gotten out of the engagement."

"It's complicated, Abe."

"Yes, so complicated that you both decided I didn't need to know, that Iche is somehow indebted to Stefan, obviously."

"He's your king. And with the issues your family already has with him... We just thought it be better not to burden you."

"Is that really why?" Abe asked. "Because sometimes it feels like you two are still punishing me for mistakes I made a long time ago."

"I know... I'm sorry. I really don't need you mad at me too."

"I'm not mad at you," Abe could see something was really bothering her. "If something is wrong, you can tell me."

"We'll talk later, ok... Right now I think I'm just going to go to Iche's suite."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and left the ball. Abe would leave with her under normal circumstances but he still had Abbie and Ichabod to deal with.

~~~

Dominic wasn't sure exactly what it was that made him suspicious. Perhaps he'd been in politics too long and witnessed too many shady dealings. But he had a sixth sense when it came to knowing when someone was up to something.

He'd seen Lord Jeremy Crane huddled in a corner with Minister Santiago a couple of times over the past couple of months... But tonight something struck him as odd, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Good evening Santiago," he said finally pinning down the man who had been avoiding him all evening.

"Prime Minister... It is a lovely evening for a ball. I believe my wife if looking for me..." Santiago tried to move around him.

"Not just yet, Santiago," Dominic blocked his path. "We need to talk."

~~~

5 ~ Betrayal

"He's here," Dominic whispered to Leena after a lengthy discussion with Minister Santiago.

"Who?" The Queen looked at him curiously.

"The usurper, it's Lord Crane's nephew..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. His mother was a Cantora with a link to the first king's brother and the title Marquise dell'Cosimo. Legally his grandmother holds the title of Marquises, but she is giving him the title so that he will have a legal right to the throne. Apparently they plan to release his identity early in the coming week; as early as tomorrow."

"What!" Leena gasped. "And Abbie had her first dance with him... Damn... What of his fiancé?"

"She is clean cut, well bred, and very well spoken. No doubt she has been making the rounds meeting and greeting everyone. We had quite a chat earlier. She's a bit rigid, but not unpleasant. She's not nearly as charming as Abbie, but she's shrewd like her uncle. Ichabod however is every bit as charming as Abbie. And Katrina made sure to tell me about his military service, his professorship at Oxford and his volunteer work with orphans."

"Dear god! They are here selling themselves as potential future rulers right under our noses!" Leena could feel her blood boiling. "If it wouldn't cause a scene she'd have them thrown out. But diplomacy would be in order. She'd have to tell Abbie to dial up the charm with the suitors and avoid the young Duke for the rest of the night.

~~~

"Abbie I have had a delightful time," Orion smiled. "Perhaps we could have an evening together just the two of us."

"That would be nice. The pleasure has been mine, Prince Orion," Abbie smiled politely as the handsome prince kissed her hand.

He was very charming, which had been a relief. Some of the guys she'd had to spend time with ended up being total duds. But at least they got along well in the fifteen minutes and one dance they shared. Abbie was giving it her best effort but her heart was somewhere else. She just needed confirmation that things were over between Ichabod and Katrina, and she could put an end to this charade.

"That seemed to go well," Leena asked as she and the Prime Minister walked over to Abbie.

"Yeah," Abbie agreed as she grabbed a glass of Champaign from a passing server. "He's nice. This all still seems a bit weird though."

"Who's next on your dance card, dear."

"Lord Abraham VanBrunt."

Abbie had a look of relief that Leena picked up on. "Do you know him?"

"Yes," Abbie nodded.

"Good, because we need you to make the absolute most of your time with these young men. As it would happen, the usurper is here... And with his fiancé no less."

"Yes," the Prime Minister added. "They've been here making an impression this whole time without our knowledge."

"Well who are they," Abbie tried not to scrunch her face in irritation at their nerve.

"The young man you danced with. He's the Duke of Hellsworth and apparently the Marquise dell'Cosimo."

"Duke of Hellsworth?" Abbie thought she had to be hearing him wrong. "You can't mean Lord Crane?"

"Yes," the Prime Minister nodded and pointed in her direction. "That's his fiancé there, Princess Katrina VanTassle."

Abbie looked in Katrina's direction still not really processing what they were saying because it didn't make sense.

"Apparently he is the epitome of what a perfect young prince should be. He's a professor at Oxford and said to be a genius. And you saw for yourself what a charming young man he is and an excellent dancer..."

Abbie was sure the Prime Minister was still talking but she didn't hear anything else but the heavy drumming of her own heart beat. A sickening feeling rushed through her gut almost causing her knees to buckle. She panned the room as her heart beat faster, until she saw Ichabod. The glass of champaign fell from her hand crashing to the ground and catching the attention of several guests.

Ichabod looked up in the direction of the sound of breaking glass. The second their eyes met... He knew.

"Abbie? What is it?" Leena asked almost panicking.

Abbie looked as if she might pass out, and Dominic quickly grabbed her arm to keep her on her feet. Ruby and Jane had been sitting in the far corner of the ballroom but came running at the first sign of a problem.

~~~

Moments before...

"If you really need to speak with her then, just talk to her during my time," Abe offered.

"I doubt the Queen would like that very much," Ichabod sighed.

"What if I take Abbie to the West veranda? It's very secluded. I'll ask for privacy, and you can meet us there."

"Really?" Ichabod looked relieved. "Yes. But I want to know what's going on. I can't help you if I'm left in the dark."

"You're right, my friend. I shouldn't have kept things from you for so long. When the ball is over..."

Their attention was taken by the sound of breaking glass. Ichabod looked up in the direction of the sound. The second his eyes met Abbie's he knew.

She looked devastated.

"Oh god no... This cannot be happening..." Ichabod felt sick as he watched the Prime Minister grab Abbie.

"Ichabod? What is going on?"

"She knows... I don't know how but..."

"That you're still engaged? Did you ever tell her you were not?"

"No..." Ichabod held his friends arm as if hoping for some help. "It's far worse. She knows I'm the one who is attempting to usurp her crown."

"Excuse me what!" Abe looked thoroughly shocked. "Please tell me this is a disturbing joke!"

"No... King Stefan... I... I don't know what to do."

Abe saw Katrina coming their way and his mind was quickly putting the pieces together. "Meet me on the West Veranda as planned."

Abe hurried away, to make his best attempt to fix what was shaping up to be a terrible situation.

~~~

Abraham made it over to Abbie's table at the same time as Ruby and Jane, ready to do damage control.

"Good evening your highnesses... Princess," he gave everyone a warm smile. "I believe you were expecting me."

"I'm so sorry Lord VanBrunt... Abbie may need a few minutes..." Leena started to explain.

"They are playing my favorite song. Princess I believe I may know exactly what you need." Abraham managed to make eye contact with Abbie as he took her hand. 'Please' he mouthed quietly. "Perhaps you'd like a moment to take the air?"

"Yes..." Abbie managed. "I... I'm fine..." She nodded to the Queen.

Clearly she was not and Leena was hard pressed to understand why the news of her challenger hit her so hard.

"Could we have some privacy please?" Abraham asked as he and Abbie walked onto the veranda.

Abbie went immediately to the railing grasping it with a death grip and tried to take a deep breath.

"Princess?" Abe placed a gentle hand on her back. "Are you alright?"

"Did you know about this?" Abbie asked shaking her head.

"I did not."

Abbie shot him a look of disbelief. "Right."

"I'm just learning about all of this at this very moment, I swear. But I know Iche... There must be an explanation for this. It's not in his character to do something underhanded."

"So it's not in his character to play me for a complete fool and steal my family's crown?"

"Treasure..." Ichabod called out to her as he walked out onto the veranda. "I swear that's not the case."

"Stay the hell away from me!" Abbie snapped.

"But Abbie..."

"You're a liar!"

"Umm..." Abe looked around awkwardly. "I'm just going to wait over there."

"We have nothing to say to each other. You played me! We're done!"

"I swear I didn't play you at all..."

"I thought you were too good to be true... That first night we met. Everything that happened after. It was all a lie. Some elaborate scheme!"

"No... I had no idea who you were until your father's funeral."

"Did you set me up? In New York with those reporters. We all thought it was Danny but..."

"No... I would never hurt you," Ichabod placed his hands gently on her arms pleading with her to listen. "I never wanted any of this. I swear. And I promise you I will not take the crown from you."

"How do you expect me to believe anything you say?"

"Because it's the truth Abbie... I love you!"

He caressed her cheek, as he looked sorrowfully at her. His sad blue eyes filled with sincerity and remorse, but Abbie couldn't bear it. She tried to look away, but he leaned in. Their lips gently pressing together as she began to melt in his arms. She wanted to believe him; wanted to find comfort in his kiss...and for a moment she let herself be his again. But the feeling of warmth and comfort was quickly overshadowed by the sickening pain in her gut and the feeling of utter betrayal.

She snatched away from him quickly and without thinking slapped him across the cheek.

"Abbie!" Leena gasped.

Abbie was stunned to see the Queen and a handful of guests standing at the entrance of the veranda. She wasn't sure how much they saw, but there was no way any of them missed her slapping the Duke of Hellsworth across the face.

Abbie clasped her hand over her mouth stunned by her own reaction as Ichabod looked at her devastated.

"My apologies, Princess... Queen Leena the fault is mine. I was too forward."

"Perhaps it's best that you take your leave Marquise dell'Cosimo," Leena was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Of course. I shall leave most directly. Again, my sincerest apologies, princess." He barely choked out the words as he bowed. But it was walking away that was the hardest. As he took one last glance back at his treasure, all he saw was her heart ache, and all he felt was their shared pain.

Abbie watched as he faded into the crowed. All she wanted to do was leave. She was physically shaken and on the verge of tears.

"Abbie what on earth is going on?" Leena kept her voice low.

Abbie took a deep breath attempting to stave off the tears. "I need to go... Just please apologize to everyone for me..."

"Abbie, we still have another hour..."

"I can't."

"You can, and you will, Abbie! Now is not the time to show weakness! I don't know what is going on with you and this Duke. But if you falter now, you will only make the road ahead harder. Do you understand?"

Abbie nodded, blinking back the tears and straightening up. This was not a time for weakness

~~~

6 ~Regrets

"It doesn't matter any way. She hates me. She'll never want to speak to me again," Ichabod grumbled as he packed his things.

"She doesn't hate you," Abe objected. "She's upset. You lied to her. I know how it feels to have the people you care about the most keep something so important from you."

"Abe, we said we were sorry," Sophie was truly regretting leaving him out of the loop.

"I know that when Iche became addicted to drugs and things got bad with Pandora, I missed it. I thought we were just partying and having fun. I blew it... I know that. But I love you guys. I know when your hurting and I want to help. You have to trust me."

"You're right. What happened with Pandora was a long time ago. We need to trust you."

"Iche, if you want to find Nikolia, I'll do everything I can to help you. But I don't want you to go to prison. If you and Abbie want to be together then, I'll marry her. And the two of you can be together."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. What about children?" Ichabod asked.

"We'll figure that out down the road. Just talk to Abbie. Tell her the truth about what happened. I know she wouldn't want you to go to prison any more than we do. Let her know that I'm willing to do this for the both of you."

"She won't see me."

"I think she will. She deserves to hear the truth from you."

~~~

Abbie somehow managed to make it through the final hour of the ball without falling apart, even though she felt like dying inside.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Abbie said to Jane and Luke before slipping into her room.

Slowly she placed her tiara on the night stand and crawled into the bed; not even trying to undress. She didn't care. Everything hurt as she curled up with the pillows and began bawling. She felt so utterly betrayed and heart broken. How could he have fooled her so completely. She hated that she trusted him and loved him so deeply, only for him to be just like all the rest.

There was a knock at the door. Abbie sat up and wiped her wet cheeks before answering the door. But the last thing she wanted was to see Ichabod.

"Go away Ichabod. We have nothing to say to each other."

"Abbie please, I know I don't have any right asking you to hear me out. But you deserve to hear the truth from me. And I owe you that much at least. Please... And then if you want me out of your life completely, so be it."

"Princess, I can get rid of him, if you want," Miguel, the night security guard offered.

"No... I want to hear what he has to say," Abbie opened the door to her room allowing Ichabod to followed her into her suite.

"Treasure," Ichabod tried to hug her but she shrugged him off.

"No, Crane. That's not what this is. It's late and I really just want to get this over with."

" You've been crying?" Ichabod asked noticing her dampened cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Yeah... What the hell did you expect? I loved you and trusted you. How could you do this to me?"

"My family has known for generations that they are the descendants of the brother of the first Patrician King, the original Marquise dell'Cosimo. When it looked like King Victor was not going to have a heir, they secretly prepared my mother and my sister to take over the throne of Patricia in order to keep our country from falling into civil war."

"Go on," Abbie said pointing to a chaise lounge for him to have a seat. She chose to keep her distance and sat on the bed.

Ichabod hated the distance between them, but a least she had not thrown him out... Not yet away.

"When we were in our accident, my family and I... My grandmother was sure all was lost. However I survived it all some how, and all their expectations fell upon my shoulders. But I was only seventeen and in a tremendous amount of pain; physically from the accident… and emotionally because my family died because of me. I didn't want the title and I certainly didn't care if I lived or died. I gradually became addicted to my pain medication as you know."

"You could have just told me all of this, Crane," Abbie didn't understand. "What I don't get is why? Why are you still trying to take the crown, even though you know it rightfully belongs to me?"

"That just it Abbie... I am not."

"If you're just going to lie, you can get the hell out!"

"I'm not lying to you...," Ichabod stood and began to pace. "I got into some trouble before I went into rehab... Serious trouble. King Stefan helped me out of an extremly bad situation. The condition was that I marry his niece, Katrina. That way when I took the throne, she would be queen and our countries would be permanently linked."

"What did you do?" Abbie asked.

"What?"

"I want to know what you did that has you beholden to another king."

"I had... Have a friend Nikolia. His father was a high ranking Russian official who was secretly running a terror organization. Nikolia met a girl online and he asked me to help him get her. I agreed, and let him borrow my plane. It turns out, the girl part of a sex slave operation and Nikolia purchased her freedom. We flew to Denland to meet up at Abe's place to party, but we were flagged at the airport. Nikolia's father had claimed responsibility for a series of bombings... We were caught with quite a lot of drugs, cash that could be linked back to Vladimir... And a girl we had just purchased from a sex slave ring. I called Sophie... She called my Uncle and my uncle called King Stefan. He told Stefan who I was..."

"So they made a deal," Abbie shook her head.

"I was potentially facing life in prison. Stefan agreed to keep my records sealed by his government. In exchange they sent me to rehab and I agreed to a betrothal with Katrina. I had no idea what happened to Nikolia, but Stefan has been keeping him in hiding, with Arana and their son."

It made sense now. "And there's no way out of this?" Abbie asked.

"Yes... I told you I was going to see Stefan, to tell him I wanted out of the betrothal. I will be facing charges of treason, colluding with a terrorist, sex traficking and drug trafficking."

"Wait... You're not saying you're actually going to prison, are you?"

"Yes," Ichabod ran his hands down his face. "I will lose all of my titles and face at least 15 years... Possibly life."

He'd told Sophie and then Abe, now Abbie. The more he said it the more real it became, and he was coming to grips with it all.

"I had intended to already be facing charges, but Stefan has made threats to Nikolia and his family. I have to find them and get them to safety. I'll do my best to ensure are safe, far away from him and then Stefan can do what he pleases."

"But... That's not what I want!"

"We don't always get what we want, Treasure," Ichabod looked at the ground pressing his thumb together as he proceeded. "In a day or two it will come out who I am, so I have taken measures to make sure I do not overshadow you in any way. Over the next few days you will hear some things about me. Things that I have done. I've leaked certain stories to the media. You should prepare yourself."

"Why would you do this?" Abbie was completely stunned.

"I have a legitimate claim to your title. The media is out there painting you under a scathing light, and very unfairly so. I am aware that since rehab I might appear to be exactly what the Patricians want in a ruler. But they don't know the real me... When they do, they won't want me. I will no longer be a threat to you. Before you left New York, I promised you that no one would take your crown. I mean to keep my word."

"There has to be another way," Abbie wasn't ready to admit defeat. "I'll just marry someone else and we'll figure it out."

Ichabod let out a breathy half laughed, "Abe said the same thing. He offered to marry you so that we could be together."

"Ok... Then maybe that's what we do..."

"Abbie, I love you. More than I can even express to you... I wish we could be together. But... You don't deserve that life, Abbie. And neither does Abe."

"So you'd rather I marry some stranger and be in a loveless marriage?"

"No. I want you to find love. And now that you know a life with me is not an option, perhaps you will..."

"No. If Abe and I are willing to do this; then let us!"

"What happened to me is my fault. It's time that I stop running and hiding from the mistakes of my past. And I have to stop expecting the people I love to fix everything for me. This is my burden to bear. I have made my peace with it, truly."

This was worse than Abbie had imagined it could be. It would have been easier to accept if he'd just been an ass who was scamming her. She could have her cry and then get over it. But this. How could she get over this?

The emotional strain of the evening was evident on Ichabod's face. And when he looked at Abbie... Seeing the pain in her soft brown eyes was too much.

"It's late and I have taken up too much of your time," Ichabod stood and attempted to pull himself together. "Thank you for letting me explain... And I am truly sorry, Treasure. I never meant to hurt you."

Abbie watched as he walked to the door, but she just couldn't let him go.

"Crane..."

~~~

7 ~ Lover

Ichabod turned back as Abbie ran into his arms. He held her tight lifting her as her arms clung around his shoulders. He buried his face in the soft brown curve of her neck, and could feel her wet tears upon his.

"I love you, Crane."

"Treasure..." He whispered. "I love you with all of my heart."

"Then please... don't go. Not yet. Just stay a little while."

He slowly lowered her back to her feet as they longingly gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, but I can't make you any promises, Abbie..." Ichabod tucked away an errant strand of hair then caressed her cheek his thumb tenderly gliding across her soft skin.

"I know. I just want us to be 'us' for a little while. We can worry about what to do later. Can we just have this?"

"Yes..." He whispered softly as he tipped her chin.

Their lips met in a moist tender kiss. Slowly they savor end the feel and taste of one another as a comforting warmth rushed through their bodies. Their mouths opened and Ichabod could not resist pressing his tongue into hers, the her into his as their bodies pressed together. The warmth ignited into a fire burning from their hearts into every ounce of their being.

Abbie let her hands slide up his chest helping him out of his jacket, but their lips barely parted. The easily got him out of his shirt and had his pants undone... But Abbie's dress was another situation.

"I don't think I can get out of this," Abbie blushed panting heavily.

"Treasure, I've been undressing you all night," he turned her in his arms and began carefully peeling her out of the gown. "This dress will not stop me from tasting you."

In a minute he had the flowing layers dropped around her and took her hand to helped her step out of the pile of material.

He gasped in awe of her gorgeous tiny frame. She was stunning in nothing but her white lace panties and he strappy high heels. His eyes hooded over and his cock ached in his pants as he gazed at her, licking his lips.

"I believe the panties are mine, Treasure," Ichabod got down on his knee and carefully slid them off of her. He gave her a mischievous wink as he pocketed them.

Abbie blushed and grinned at him as he unstrapped her shoe then stood. The next thin she knew, she was up and tossed carefully on her bed. He crashed beside her kissing her as they tussled in the bed; their hands exploring each other.

Abbie quickly got him out of his pants and on his back taking a good look at his thick long manhood. He was already getting hard, the head peeking out was teasing her, begging her to take it. She ran her hands down his body and took him in her hand.

Abbie crawled down between his thighs. She stuck out her long tongue and licked the head as her eyes fixed in his. His breath caught heavy as he watched her, barely able to handle her teasing. She then licked up and down the shaft before taking him full in her mouth, as much of him as she could.

She moaned her delight and he moaned his.

"Oh... god treasure... You feel so good..." He gruffed; trying to breath steady as she sucked him.

Harder and faster, he was like a steal rod in her mouth as her hand worked the rest if his length.

He groaned hard as his body tightened and his toes curled. The flash of euphoria hit him hard.

"I'm coming... Oh, fuck..."

Abbie sucked harder taking everything he had to give until he was spent.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"I love you," Ichabod said again. He felt he could never say it enough.

He kissed down her neck to her breasts, taking his time, tonguing the nipple then gently sucking. His free hand toyed with the other before feeling his way down her abdomen, memorizing every curve. Gently his middle finger massaged hr clit as he sucked her other breast. Her body began to rise as soft moans escaped her lips.

Ichabod was in no rush, not knowing when they would be together again made his feel the need to make this last, all night if need be.

He loved to hear her purr; he wanted to watch her come. He slid his fingers in and out of her folds as she became more and more wet, her legs tightening then trembling as he brought her closer. He blew a cool breath upon her nipples making her quiver, before engulfing them again. She was close and he wanted to taste the red o his munitions.

"You want to come, don't you treasure..." He growled low.

"Fuck... Yeah, I want to come..." Abbie panted.

Slowly he kissed down her belly to her clit, sucking it rapidly causing every nerve in her body to come alive. His fingers drummed on her spot inside of her as her back arched and her hips rose again.

"God... Crane! Right there..." She purred. "Harder!"

Abbie dragged her flings through his hair as he sucked her. He loved that she was telling him exactly what she wanted. He began strumming rapidly with his hand until she was coming, crashing, soaking him with her essence, writhing in pure bliss.

And when she finished riding the first wave he quickly ate her out until she came again; her toes curling as her cries filled the room. He didn't stop until she was completely spent, limp and panting in his arms.

He kissed her gently, "Treasure... I should go..."

"No, just stay a little longer," Abbie panted, still catching her breath. "Lay here with me."

"All right," Ichabod kissed her again, as he pulled the covers over them. "Just for a little while."

He curled up around her spooning her in his arms. For a little while they could pretend everything was perfect.

~~~  
7 ~ Good Morning

"Good morning Princess," Jane opened the bedroom door with her key after giving it a quick knock. "Oh my gosh!"

"Hmm..." Abbie yawned groggily, then felt Ichabod stretching his long limbs beside her.

"What's going on... Oh! Oh dear lord!" Ichabod sat up quickly stunned that he'd fallen asleep.

"Oh my," Carmen was grinning ear to ear as she followed Jane into the room.

"Oh, damn..." Abbie was completly embarrassed. "Jane... I we..."

"Don't try to explain," Jane quickly started gathering Ichabod's clothes and tossed them at him. "Get up! Get up! The Queen is on her way!"

"What?" Abbie gasped.

Jane looked like she might have a panic attack, "After last night, she wants to talk to you... About HIM!"

~~~

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> The Greatest Love of All - Whitney Houston  
> A whole New World


	11. Life Comes At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Abbie's ball and things are about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone again for all the comments and Kudos! Please do leave comments because your feedback helps a great deal especially as the story progresses. Shout out to the twitter fandom! The convos have been the best! And thank Babs & Erika for the mood boards & collages!  
> I hope you enjoy!

11) Life Comes At You

1~ Last Night

~~~

"Should we go on without him?" Sophie asked Abe as she and Abe walked to the East wing exit.

It had been over an hour since Ichabod left to see Abbie and they hadn't heard from him. They both tried texting him , but no response meant that hopefully things were going well.

"He's fine Sophie," Abe took her hand. "He's in the palace. So even if she puts him out, he can just go back to his suite."

"I know. It's just that I worry about him with everything that's going on... Oh no," Sophie stopped in her tracks when she saw Jenny walking towards them. "She was pretty pissed at me last time we talked. How do I look?"

"You look Devine," Abe gave her a half smile. "I'll send for the car. You go talk to her. See if she'll join us."

Sophie smiled nervously as Abe left.

"Hey," Jenny already looked apologetic.

"Hey. I thought you were pretty mad at me," Sophie approached carefully.

"I wasn't... Not really. Look, I'm sorry about going off before. I get it. It's just that. Back in New York, people are so over the pretenses and fakeness. Hiding in the closet when in public..." Jenny let out a sigh. "Coming here is like stepping into the 90s or something. But that's not your fault. I'm not used to being somewhere where I can't be myself."

"I know. And I get that. I loved it in New York. Going out to eat and to the club and not having worry about can I hold your hand... That was nice."

"Yeah," Jenny blushed. "That was really nice. And I really like you. There's just one little thing."

"By small, do you mean the tall blue eyed blond with the chiseled jaw?"

"Yeah... What's the deal? Is he your beard?"

"No. Abe is... My guy. I don't really know how else to describe him. But to some extent, anyone who wants me, should know that he's a part of the deal for as long as he wants to be. I'm bisexual."

"So you can't be monogamous?" Jenny asked.

"I can be faithful in a polyamorous relationship. Why don't you come to the beach house with us tonight?"

"I don't know," Jenny too was tempted by Sophie's coy smile and freckled cheeks. "Ok. Damn it. You make it impossible to say no.

~~~

"Before this gig, that show in Milan was the highlight of my career. And now I am the personal stylist of one of the most popular women on the planet." Magnus beamed as he and Joe took a leisurely walk around the palace.

"Are you kidding," Joe shook his head in awe of all Magnus had accomplished by the age of thirty. "That is impressive. I gotta tell you tho, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Abbie is a princess. She's going to be amazing though. She was stunning tonight, by the way."

"Hey, I only had to dress her. Her beauty and talent is all on her, and some damn good genetics,” Magnus laughed. "Do you want to go back to my room for a drink?"

"I would love to, but I think you should know something, first."

"Am I about to get friend zoned?" Magnus joked.

"No," Joe laughed. "It's just that I... I don't do one night stands or flings. That's not my style. I like to get to know a guy and be in a relationship, or at least heading into a relationship before things get sexual."

"Oh," Magnus was kind of surprised that shy Joe was being so open. "You know I have tried relationships before. It's not easy because my work can be pretty insane. My schedule is crazy."

"That I get," Joe nodded. "I've only had two serious relationships. I went to college online while I was working as a medic in the military. Then medical school right after. I've spent the past six months with MSF, the Doctors without Borders program. I'm gone for weeks, sometimes months at a time. It's been impossible to have a relationship with someone who can be monogamous and wait for me."

"I get that," Magnus nodded. Joe was cute, smart, and brave as hell, but maybe he wanted more than what Magnus was ready for.

Abe was outside waiting for the car when he saw the two young men deep in conversation. His curiosity was peeked as he observed a potential blossoming romance about to fade out before it had a chance to get started.

"Hey guys," Abe waved them over. "Sophie and I are going to head to the beach house. Why don't you two join us. If you're not tired, we could have a bit of a real party."

Clearly a quick tryst in Magnus' room wasn't going to happen, so both guys decided why not.

"Yeah, I'm down," Joe piped up.

"Do we need to grab an overnight bag?" Magnus asked.

"Only if there's something you really need. We've got everything at the house and I'm sure you can find something to wear between mine and Iche's things... Just bring your cell phones."

~~~

It was late when Ichabod dismissed Stacker for the evening. But as his personal security Guard, Stacker never really felt fully off duty. Still Ichabod was in the Palace, with the girl he loved. There was a good chance he'd be there all night. He rarely worried about his young boss breaking protocol and running off, so Stacker decided to relax and take the long way back to his room. With any luck he'd catch up with...

"Miss Lori," Stacker beamed as he saw Lori coming up the massive open stairway as he was heading down. "You're not calling it a night already, are you?"

"I'm afraid so," Lori grinned, "I'm not as young as I used to be. Once upon a time I could party till the wee hours of the morning."

"I hear that," Stacker completely understood. "But I must be honest, if I didn't know Abbie was you're daughter, I would never have guessed you were a day over thirty-five."

Lori blushed. This man’s accent was killing her and she loved it. "I take it you're done working for the evening?"

"I am. If you don't mind the company, might I escort you safely to your suite?" Stacker held a hand out to her.

"You may," Lori took his arm and the two strolled leisurely towards her room.

Lori felt an electricity rush through her body that she hadn't felt in years. It was that spark of a crush, knowing it's not one sided. She felt the rush of anticipation that this could maybe be something. Her heart raced when she noticed the sparkle in his eye when he looked at her, and she thought maybe this tall, dark, gorgeous man desires me.

They talked about little things at first, where are you from, work history, married, kids. But then Lori had a question that was very important.

"I have to ask... What was going on between Iche and my daughter? Everyone is pretty hush hush about it, but I heard whispers that something happened between the two of them on the balcony."

"I wasn't privy to their private conversation, Miss Lori," Stacker wasn’t surprised that she wanted to know. if Abbie were his daughter, he'd be asking everyone for any information he could get. But this was awkward. he thought Lori should know, but it was not his place to say.

"Surely you have to know what's going on with them. That's my baby girl. I have to look out for her."

"I love the way you are with her," Stacker admired. "But, Iche is my boss. I can't really discuss his personal life."

Lori paused as they reached her door. "And he seems like a nice guy, but I don't want her to get hurt. Abbie looks like a tough girl, but she's been through a lot."

"All I can tell you is that he loves her," Stacker admitted. "He really loves her. I have a feeling tho, if you ask Abbie, she'll tell you what's going on."

"Ok," Lori smiled and conceded that she wasn't going to get any more intel from him. "Well thank you for the pleasant walk. This is me," she pointed to her room door.

"You know, since I'm off duty, I wouldn't mind getting that drink you offered. I like coffee too."

Lori grinned again as she glanced up and down Stackers tight dark body. He was so damn tempting, and it had been such a long time. But...

"As much as I'd love to get you that drink and coffee, I'm afraid it will have to wait until things are cleared up between Abbie and Iche. I don't want to start something that might land me on the wrong side of a messy situation for my baby girl."

"That I can completely understand, and I cannot argue," Stacker took Lori's hand and gave it a gentle kiss than placed another sweet kiss on her cheek. "Drinks and coffee can wait. Good night Miss Lori."

"Good night, Stacker."

Lori slipped into her room and leaned back against the door. She was still swooning and needed a moment to catch her breath.

"Mmph..." Lori shook her head and fanned herself as she thought about coffee with Stacker. "Abbie baby, you and Iche better get it together because mama needs all of that."

~~~

The party started on the boat and continued on a the beach house until almost four in the morning, before they broke off into their two groups. The music was slower now and he alcohol had everyone fully loosened up and feeling good.

"Well gentlemen," Abe came up behind Magnus and Joe who were sitting pretty cozy on the sofa. "I think it's time for me to take these ladies up to bed."

"Yeah..." Joe grinned as he looked back to see Jenny with Sophie pinned to the wall kissing, ready to ripp each other’s dresses off. "I think they've started without you."

"So they have," Abe smiled mischievously. "You two can use my room on the second floor or the guest room at the top of the third floor. I have business to tend to."

Abe patted them on the shoulder, then went to collect his half drunk ladies.

"Well, they certainly are in for a good time," Magnus let out a soft laugh.

"Looks that way," Joe checked the time. "Hey, I didn't mean to put you off earlier. I just thought you should know the truth. I mean, I am very attracted to you, but..."

"I get it. Flings aren't you're thing." Magnus took a drink of his vodka as he thought over his next words. "You know, the reason I've jumped from one guy to the next is because no guy has been able to handle a relationship with me either. As much as I'd love a relationship, I don't have to time on a daily basis to put in. But with you gone so often and busy with your work... maybe you and I are exactly what each other needs. What if we could give it a try?"

"Really?" Joe looked surprised. "I'd really like that. I thought for sure I'd turned you off. Most guys don't want to even bother with me."

"Well, I'm not like most guys," Magnus flashed him a cheeky smile.

"That is true," Joe agreed. He smiled at Magnus with soft adoring eyes.

"So," Magnus relaxed a little more on the couch as he took Joe's hand, "how long are you in Patricia?"

"Well, I was going to go back to the states on Monday with Jenny, but I can stay here for a few days. On Thursday I go back to work. I have a posting in Syria."

"Syria," Magnus looked stunned. "I follow the news, and it's really dangerous over there right now."

"I know. It's a real hot spot. But it's where we're needed. And with my military background..." Joe did his best not to sound nervous. There was no getting around the fact that this posting was dangerous. "I'm used to tough situations."

Magnus was quiet as he thought for a moment. His eyes fixed on Joe's hand in his. "I was thinking, since you and I are doing the relationship thing, maybe we can compromise a little on the take it slow..."

Magnus didn't get to finish before Joe leaned in to give him a long lingering kiss. Slowly they began un tucking and unbutton each other's shirts. Their hands feeling up each other's chest enjoying their first touches of warm muscular flesh.

"You are full of surprises tonight, Joe Corbin." Magnus barley breathed the words as Joe was practically on top of him. He was tight and stiff in his pants and hoped that there would be a pleasant relief.

"Why don't we take this upstairs," Joe whispered in his ear. He was throbbing, wanting more and ready to break his own rules. "I have a few other surprises I'd like to share."

"Let's," Magnus gave him another quick playful kiss. "I have one or two of my own for you."

Once in the room, Magnus pinned Joe to the wall kissing him hard, as he pressed his body to him. Joe soon flipped them so now Magnus was against the wall. They quickly discarded their clothes as they breathed heavy.

"Top or Bottom," Magnus was curious.

"Both," Joe growled. "And as many times as you can handle."

"You are Perfect," Magnus purred and kissed him again as they made their way to the bed. They spent the next couple of hours taking full advantage and indulging in their new relationship.

~~~

~O~

2 ~ Morning After

~~~

Jane had just spent the last hour in a briefing with Queen Leena and Ruby. Though it had been planned for Abbie to have the morning off to sleep in and relax, a change had been made. Leena was in a bit of a fit trying to figure out what was going on with Lord Crane and her Step-daughter. All Ruby knew was that Iche had signed a non-disclosure agreement shortly after the Kings funeral, so the two were obviously acquainted.

Jane pretended to know nothing more than Ruby and thought she better let Abbie take the lead on what the Queen should know. She was not about to rat Abbie out and tell Leena about their night at the beach house. Abbie would never trust her gain if she did.

So now instead of enjoying an easy morning, she was tasked with waking Abbie and getting her ready for the inquisition of the Queen.

"Magnus has the day off but he has Abbie's outfits for the day aid out," Jane was telling the servant Carmen as the hurried down the hall. "Just help her get dressed as quick as you can. Queen Leena will be coming in a few minutes."

"Ok," Carmen nodded enthusiastically.

"We're going to have lunch in the small lounge. Ruby and I have a presentation of Abbie's potential suitors. We have no time to waist getting the list narrowed down. So, I need you to make sure Abbie's girlfriends are not late to lunch."

"Got it," Carmen nodded as they passed the guard outside of Abbie's room. "I'll make sure they are there early."

"Good morning Princess," Jane opened the bedroom door with her key after giving it a quick knock.

She had not expected to see Abbie naked in bed with a man. And she immediately knew it was Lord Crane. She felt her heart stop and complete shock, rushed over her. Leena was on her way and the last thing she wanted to see was the princess in bed with the usurper.

"Oh my gosh!" Jane gasped

"Hmm..." Abbie yawned groggily, then felt Ichabod stretching his long limbs beside her.

"What's going on... Oh! Oh dear lord!" Ichabod sat up quickly stunned that he'd fallen asleep.

"Oh my," Carmen was grinning ear to ear as she followed Jane into the room.

Jane quickly closed the door after Carmen.

"Oh, damn..." Abbie was completely embarrassed. "Jane... I... we..."

"Don't try to explain," Jane quickly started gathering Ichabod's clothes and tossed them at him. "Get up! Get up! The Queen is on her way!"

"What?" Abbie gasped.

Jane looked like she might have a panic attack, "After last night, she wants to talk to you... About HIM!"

"Are you serious!" Abbie scrambled practically pushing Ichabod out of the bed.

Carmen helped Ichabod from the bed and her eyes grew wide as saucers, when she got a good look at Ichabod's DSF. She paused practically drooling at the tall good looking man as she held his shirt. He was thick and long, more so than she expected. The tip of the head exposed through the skin, and Carmen couldn't take her eyes off of him. And he had a nice ass...

"Carmen!" Jane snapped with a whisper, and tossed one of Ichabod's shoes in her direction.

"Right..." Carmen quickly remembered the urgency, and helped him dress.

Ichabod didn't even notice, since he was used to being dressed and tended to by Caroline and the mostly female staff at Wellington Estate. Abbie took note, but could hardly blame Carmen.

Jane helped Abbie into a night gown and then peeked out the door. Leena and Ruby, followed by her security guard Frank and her stylist Cynthia. They were at the far end of the hall and would be at Abbie's door in a couple of minutes, but there was no way to get Ichabod out without Leena seeing.

"Damn," Jane swore low. "She's coming!"

"We could hide him under the bed," Carmen suggested.

"No... He might be under there for an hour. Maybe the closet?"

"Oh... The closet... Luke showed me the old secret corridors. He said I probably would never need to use it, but in case of an emergency..."

"Of course," Jane pointed for Carmen. "In the dressing room. The second closet, the panel in the back, it slides away. Hurry. But be careful. Luke keeps a guard down the hallway where the corridor exits."

"I shall be diligent in my efforts," Ichabod assured her. He leaned across the bed giving Abbie one last kiss, which was taking too long, but these two could hardly help themselves.

"Ok, enough you two," Jane scolded.

Carmen pulled him away, and they ducked into the dressing room. It was just in the nick of time as Ruby knocked on the door. Abbie sat up on the bed as Jane sprayed perfume to neutralize the scent of Ichabod's soft earthy musk mixed with the hint of sex.

"Come in," Jane said briskly as she placed the perfume back on the dresser.

"Oh good, you're up," Leena gave Abbie a half smile as she came in the room. "I know you and I were supposed to have the morning off, but plans have changed. This is my stylist Cynthia. You've met her husband Frank. I need her to get me ready in case I need to make a statement."

"A statement?" Abbie questioned as Cynthia and Ruby set up to do Leena's makeup and hair.

"Yes. I've been given a heads up that the usurper will be officially announced today."

"Oh... So Lord Crane is coming forward? Today?"

"Yes. They'll be holding a press conference sometime today. In the mean time I want to know what is going on with you and Lord Crane! You disclosed that you were the princess the day your father died?"

"Yes, but I had no idea who he was. Luke and I were trying to keep the Paparazi at bay, and he helped us out. He figured out who I was... But he signed the no disclosure..."

"And yet someone outed you to the media."

"It wasn't him."

Leena looked at her suspiciously, "You sound like your defending him."

"No, I wish he would have told me who he was, but I know he didn't expose me. That was Danny."

"I want to know what happened between you two last night. You picked him for your first dance."

"I know..." Abbie sighed. "He was a familiar face and I felt comfortable dancing with him."

"And then what happened on the balcony?"

"I confronted him about not telling me who he was. I lost my temper. I shouldn't have slapped him, but at the moment I was so stunned. I was afraid he'd deliberately tricked me. But I’ve since learned it was just a misunderstanding."

"You've spoken with him?" Leena looked surprised.

"Just long enough for him to apologize and explain," Abbie hated not telling Leena everything, but she wanted to make the subject of Ichabod as short as possible. And she knew Leena would not approve of their involvement.

"Well, you should stay far away from him. He has a reputation, and it's been all over the news this morning... . "

"It has?" Abbie tried not to look or ride. Ichabod had warned her that he had exposed himself to counter the backlash she'd been getting.

"He used to be quite a wild one, partying and all manner of things. There's a rumor he is cheating on his fiancé and about some of the other things he's into." Leena let out a soft laugh. "There is no way the people of Patricia will see him as fit to be king."

"I haven't seen," Abbie looked to Jane who turned on the flat screen.

The Royal Tea was running a special on Abbie's Cotillion Ball. Sure enough, they and other gossip shows were buzzing about the altercation between Princess Abbie and Lord Crane. They first showed footage of the two of them dancing. Cyrus and Elsie were giddy at seeing the two dancing and said at first they almost seemed to be the perfect couple.

"Look at the two of them gliding across the ballroom floor," Cyrus gushed. "It's like lightning in a bottle seeing the natural chemistry between these two."

"It is almost magical," Elsie swooned and sighed. "But Lord Crane is rumored to still be engaged to Lady Katrina. Though the two arrived at the ball separately, they did spend quite a bit of time together and Lady Katrina herself referred to Lord Crane as her fiancé."

"We can't ignore the fact that there was some sort of altercation between the two later that night on the balcony," Cyrus sipped his tea.

"And with other rumors surfacing about a potential challenger to the throne, a lot of people are beginning ask questions," Elsie also took a sip of her tea.

Jane switched to the other, less reputable, station that also covered a lot of stories on the Royal families and government officials. The next story was about Lord Crane having a Mistress at a BDSM House. She came forward with claims Lord Crane hired her to have private sessions where he asked her to whip him, beat him and do all manner of erotic torture to him.

"Well," Leena seemed slightly pleased. "I think that one will be the one that truly does him in, in the eyes of Patricians."

"Yeah, they are not going to like that at all," Ruby shook her head. "Not for their king."

Abbie felt terrible as she watched the interview, while Leena sat feeling relieved. Her relief was short lived as the next stories put the negative spin on Abbie.

Breaking news that a reporter discovered the club Abbie was a pole dancer at. 'The Black Tie Gentlemen's Club' was known for being a strip club.

Leena furrowed her brow. "This is not the news we needed."

"I was never a stripper," Abbie tried to counter.

"We'll talk about that later, in private," Leena's voice was stern as a clip of an interview with Daniel was shown. "And this young man! How is he still in the news!"

"I miss her," Daniel was telling the interviewer.

"So you believe that the Palace advisors and the Queen are keeping Princess Abbie from contacting you?"

"I do... I know they want her to marry someone who's got the right blood line. So a salutatorian Graduate from Columbia Law, who just landed a job at an elite Law Firm... I guess I'm just not good enough."

"How dare he try to make us look bad!" Leena was fuming. She was not having a good morning. "You aren't really pining for this young man are you?"

"No," Abbie shook her head. She knew Daniel was just milking this for the publicity. He was smart and shrewd. This could be a good opportunity for him to get his face out there.

"Well this is why we need you to choose a suitor as quickly as possible. You met several of the young men last night, and a few others have contacted us, expressing interest. At lunch you and your girlfriends need to narrow it down to three to six young men. You've got two weeks to chose the one."

"The one... As in chose the one you want me to marry?" Abbie asked. "I have a year before I need to get married."

"You need to be fully presentable now. Lord Crane, despite his reputation, is coming in with a prominent education, strong ties to Patricia, and a fiancé who is of royal blood, and very much prepared to be Queen. He's over twenty-five, which is the legal age to take the throne. So if he marries her and improves his reputation, he could very well steal this crown from you."

Abbie believed Ichabod when he said he would never do that. But at the same time she didn't want to take any chances. "Ok, I'll find someone."

"Good. We want you and your suitor front and center during the Patrician Summer Festival. Do your best to find someone you're truly compatible with. I know two weeks is not a lot of time, but maybe we'll get lucky and it will be an instant love match."

Abbie's mind drifted for a moment to Ichabod. It had been an instant love match between them and the thought of being with someone else made her stomach hurt.

"Ladies I need a moment to speak with Abbie alone."

All of the assistants gathered their things and hurried out of Abbie's room. She sat nervous like a child who'd been sent to the principal’s office. Leena had that presence about her. Being Queen suited her.

"A strip club Abbie? What were you thinking?"

"Like I said I wasn't a stripper. Just because I danced on a pole doesn't mean I was getting naked..."

"It doesn't matter, Abbie. How do you think that looks?"

"Well I didn't know I was a princess. So..." Abbie snapped.

"Princess or not, Where was yourself respect?"

Abbie felt her temper rising. "There is nothing wrong with being a pole dancer! How dare you ask where my self respect was? Especially when you and my father couldn't care less about myself respect until you needed me for this!"

"That is not true," Leena sounded defensive and bit stunned that Abbie was so bold with her. She wasn't used to being addressed in such a manner.

"It is true! So I had a bit of a rebellious phase. I wanted to be free of your money, and make it on my own."

"Why rebel? It was hard enough to understand a fourteen year old child foolishly getting mixed up with some riffraff..."

"You shouldn't have made my mother send me to that school!"

"So you became a criminal because your father paid to have you sent to one on the most prestigious schools in the world? You almost ruined your life robbing a Drug store and why, because you'd be at a different school from your friends?"

"Robbing that damn store saved my life!

Leena was stunned and couldn't understand how this conversation had escalated so badly. "I don't understand how sending you to a prestigious and elite school could ruin your life, Abbie. And how on earth is robbery ever a good thing?"

Abbie wanted to scream. "Because I met August Corbin. He was the best thing that ever happened to me! He was my father, not Victor! He saved me! He fixed everything that you messed up! And when August died, I... It was like losing the one guy who never hurt me. My real dad, and I didn't want you and Victor's money to pay for law school, ok! I didn't want anything from you!"

Leena realized that revisiting these demons from her past was too upsetting for Abbie, but she didn't know why. And she hated that Abbie was so upset with her. They'd gotten along so well up until now.

"Abbie, I really don't know what Victor and I did wrong. We honestly thought that school would be good for you. And just look how brilliantly you turned out..."

Leena had no idea what happened to her at that school, How Mr. Donaldson had pretended to be a friend and confidant, how things would have been for Abbie if August Corbin had not come into her life that night. What if she would have gone to that writer’s workshop with Mr. Donaldson the next day? Her teenage mind had decided having sex with her boyfriend Nick first would give her some control over own body. But in her heart she had been scared to death.

Abbie pushed the thought from her mind. She was over it. It was a long time ago. Her determination not to let any guy have her completely wasn't a problem. It was her way of keeping control.

"Abbie?" Leena reached out to gently touch her arm quickly coaxing her out of her thoughts.

"Can you please just go?" Abbie tried to take deep breaths to calm down as her hands gripped the dresser.

Leena threw her hands up in defeat, clapping them back down at her side. "Abbie I did not mean for this to turn into an argument. I just was hoping to understand why you chose to work in a Gentlemen's Club. You cannot do these kinds of things moving forward. Your reputation is so very important."

Abbie looked over at her and let out a heavy sigh. "I know... I don't want to argue with you Leena. It's just that there are personal things about my life that I want to keep private, ok... You're just going to have to trust that I won't do these kinds of things again."

"Alright," Leena sighed. "I'm going to trust you. I’ll see you at 11:30 sharp, so we can sort through the list of potential suitors."

"Sounds fun," Abbie clearly was not serious.

"I know it's not ideal, but it's very important," Leena looked at her sternly.

"I won't be late... Promise."

~~~

3 ~ What Lovers Do

Ichabod managed to slip by the guard as he excited the secret passage and regained his bearings. His room was quite a ways from Abbie's, down a whole separate wing, so it was several minutes before he got there.

He was surprised when he opened the door and walked into his suite to see Katrina laying across his bed. It was strange for him being a man with an eidetic memory to forget anything. But for the entire time he had been with Abbie, Katrina had completely slipped his mind.

Now she'd laid half naked across his bed which was quite peculiar.

Jeremy had been given fair warning by a contact of his in the media that news was going to break about Ichabod. His advice to Katrina was to keep his nephew in check. If she needed to step up her game to quell Ichabod's urges, she'd better do so, because the Patrician people will not tolerate a trifling king.

She didn't have much. Sexy lingerie was not her thing, hell being sexual at all wasn't. She was beautiful and men fawned, but she never had the desire that most women had. Her passion was with all things government. The intricacies of making connections, negotiations and dealing with powerful people... That excited her. It's why from a young age King Stefan had taken her under his wing and groomed her for this.

But now she was being challenged. Ichabod was her ticket to what she really wanted. Power. And clearly allowing him to have occasional relations with her, as they had in the past, was not enough for him. She dawned a black bra, the sexiest one she had, which wasn't much. But it did at least have a lace trim. The black panties did match them well, along with the thigh high black stockings. She made a note to buy more things that would suit his likings and kinks.

On the spot, she thought it would do. But when he came into the room, he looked mortified, not pleased.

"What on earth are you doing?" He snapped.

"Ichabod, my love," Katrina made her soft voice as sultry as she could. "I thought I could help you relax and enjoy yourself before the press conference at noon."

"Uh... Katrina, I'm really not interested." Ichabod looked away.

"I know I'm not the most passionate lover," she said honestly. She was very comfortable with her asexuality. "But I care for you and I want to make you happy. If it makes you a better man to have more, then, I can be more for you. Am I not pleasing to you?"

She was beautiful, but she wasn't at all what he wanted or desired. His mind slipped back to the image of Abbie as he undressed her. He got lost in that moment and didn't notice Katrina approaching him until she was right in front of him.

"Daydreaming about the possibilities," Katrina whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh..." He attempted to hold her at bay but it was too late.

She gave him a huge open mouth kiss right on the lips. Her tongue lavished his lips and beard for a moment. And then she stopped and pulled away.

Ichabod was embarrassed and stunned silent. Is eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched Katrina's face contort. He tasted like exclusive perfume and pussy. And now she recognized he smelled of his fresh woodsy cologne and sex.

"Damn it Ichabod! You could have at least showered at you're whore's place before coming back to our room!" Katrina wiped her mouth and went into the bathroom.

"I do apologize," Ichabod followed her and turned on the shower. "I hadn't realized you'd be sharing the suite with me. It wasn't my intention to be disrespectful. However, I don't want you under any allusions about what our relationship is."

"I know that this is arranged Ichabod, and that your passions lay elsewhere. I simply want to make this engagement and our marriage bearable for you."

"I assure you, there is no need for you to extend yourself to me in this way. We tried it before and clearly we were not compatible in the bedroom."

"But I am willing to make a better effort, if it keeps you from being so indiscrete with your sexual liaisons."

"So you've heard..."

"That you have a BDSM Mistress... All of Patricia will know soon if the story hasn't been broadcast yet. And the rumors that you are having an affair, you need to put those rumors to rest."

Ichabod said nothing. He definitely did not want anyone to find out he was secretly seeing Abbie, that would not look good for her. But he loved his Treasure, and he would not end things with her as long as he would have him.

"If you will excuse me," Ichabod waited to get undressed because Katrina was taking her time washing her face and mouth.

She eyed him annoyed, "seriously, Ichabod, I've seen it all before." She rolled her eyes when he didn't budge, so she walked out. "Fine."

Ichabod was a bit unnerved as he showered. The last thing he expected was to have to find ways to avoid having sex with Katrina.

~~~~~

She had no idea how long they'd slept in. Sophie opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the morning sunlight, and smiled as she felt Jenny fast asleep, snuggled up behind her. Abraham was in front of her, smiling back at her.

"Good morning you," Abe whispered.

Sophie can tell from the lack of tired in his voice that he'd been awake for a little while. "Morning to you too. She looked back at Jenny who didn't budge. "She's completely knocked out."

"Yeah... You kind of wore her out last night," Abe grinned.

"Well you wore me out too," Sophie smiled at him.

"That right there, is one of my favorite things," Abe smiled as he brushed her cheek.

"What," Sophie crinkled her nose, still smiling.

"You do this half smile that makes one of your freckles disappear and that it only happens when you smile at me."

Sophie looked him both flattered and a bit surprised. "How... How would you notice something like that?"

"Because, I love you," he whispers, his blue eyes fixed on her.

"I love you too," she let out a soft laugh. But when Abe looked away, she wondered if there was more going on.

Sophie climbed out of the bed, wrapping up in a sheet and walked him onto the balcony. She wanted to talk freely without worrying about waking Jenny.

"What's going on? Where is all this coming from?"

"I guess, I've just had things on my mind."

"Like?" Sophie pressed curiously.

"Like, the way you are different with Jenny. I think, since you met her, it's the first time I really have a feeling maybe it won't end up being you and me."

"Abe, come on," Sophie tried to lighten his mood. She didn't see him getting this serious very often. "You know it's always going to be you and me, no matter what."

"I don't know that Soph. And I need to know because... I'm serious about my offer to Iche and Abbie. If you don't want to marry me then, I want to do this for them."

"What would that even look like?" Sophie asked seriously. "You and Abbie married and making babies while she and Iche hook up on the side?"

"It's been done before. Look at my parents. They hated each other when they got married. And they hated me because they were forced to make an heir."

"You can't possibly want that for you and your own kids."

"That won't happen. I'll make sure Abbie is happy, and doesn't feel trapped. And our kids, whether they are mine or Iche's... I'll love those kids, and so will Iche and Abbie. They will never think that we hate them, or wish they were never born."

"Abe, you're parents love you."

"Yeah... Sure," he held back a scoff.

It was hard remembering them arguing and screaming at each other how much they regret being forced to marry and have him. He couldn't count how many times he'd heard them yelling that they wished he was never born, so they could get out of the marriage. He did his best from a very young age to always smile and be a happy child, fun loving and never cause a stir. Maybe they'd love him if he was a good boy.

"That shit they said when you were a kid, they didn't mean it. They were angry at each other, not you, ok. So stop it. And stop all this talk about marrying Abbie. I don't think Iche can handle it. And I don't know what that would mean for you and me."

"For you and me?" Abe looked over at her curiously.

"Yeah... I just think it would get too messy, you know. Iche with Katrina, you with Abbie, me with... Who knows..."

"Jenny?"

Sophie paused. "This thing with me and Jenny is still new. I have to be sure she's really ok with you... You know."

"Then you'll marry me?" Abe asked.

"Abe... I'm sorry, but we aren't there yet. I don't know if I can..."

"Because of Jenny? Because you know I am more than willing to share. I just want you to be happy."

"Abe, you know I want a woman in my life, and I want you too... It's just ..."

"You haven't forgiven me."

"I have forgiven you, it's just hard to forget. Iche almost died from an overdose while he was partying with you and Pandora..."

"I know. I missed it and we almost lost him," Abe looked away ashamed of himself.

Abe was always the party guy, known for keeping things light and fun. For so long after Ichabod's accident he saw his friend struggle with physical pain and the pain of losing his family. But when they started partying with Pandora, Iche changed. It was as if he could have fun again. Abe had no idea how serious the drug use was. He thought it was just recreational. And Pandora was so sexy and alive, her energy was contagious. Abe completely missed the danger, and it almost cost Ichabod his life. Meanwhile Sophie was left cleaning up the mess.

"I think about it every day," Abe sighed. "You have every right to punish me for what I did."

Sophie looked into Abe's eyes and saw a sadness in them that she didn't often see. He was masterful at hiding his pain, a trick he learned as a little boy trying to make his parents love him. But every now and then Sophie saw hints of the sad little boy hiding behind the flashy smile and mischievous eyes.

"Hey, I'm not trying to punish you," Sophie was sincere.

The pain only showed for a moment, so brief she almost missed it. But Abe, ever the master of good times, quickly recovered. He didn't let people see that side of him. He preferred the mask. No one ever asked if you’re sad or depressed when you're smiling all the time.

"Oh, so you're not trying to punish me?" Abe asked with a cheeky grin. He was good at putting the mask back on, and pretending everything was in fun.

"Of course not. You know I love you, right?"

"I don't know," he teased. "I may need you to give me a bit of a show to prove it."

She gave him a playful shove into the lounge chair beside him. "I should've known you were just horny," she teased straddling on top of his lap.

She let the sheet fall the balcony floor as she began to slowly gyrate on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his kiss as their bodies pressed together. He grew stiff as he ground herself into him, and slowly she sank down on his long slick cock. They were wild and loud outside on the balcony in the morning sun. The sea breeze cooling the sweat that they worked up.

They had blurred the line between friends and lovers for so long now, sometimes it was hard to tell what they were more of.

~~~~

An hour later Abbie was showered dressed and fixing her hair. She appreciated Magnus but it was nice taking care of herself again. She heard a knock at the door and checked the time. She still had a half an hour.

"Come in," she called out, and smiled when she saw Luke walk in with a small box. "What brings you here?"

"This came for you. I had to have it checked out of course," Nick handed her the beautiful little finely crafted box. It was small enough for her to hold in one hand.

She opened it and a pretty little tune played. There was a card that simply had a date written in Calligraphy, August 17th MidSummer Night's Dream. Under the card was a small envelope. Inside a tiny slip of paper with a mailing address and an SD card.

Abbie took the SD card to her laptop, but Luke stopped her. "On this," he grabbed a small laptop from the other security guard Michael. "Just in case there's a virus."

Abbie put on earbuds when she saw the audio ap open up.

"Welcome new member. Inside your Pandora's Box is a date with the theme. You know where to go. You can arrive a day early if you choose and stay a day later. You must be tested four weeks prior to the date and have the lab send your results to the enclosed address with your pseudo name. No sexual relations with a non approved partner four weeks prior to the date are allowed. All women must be on birth control. You will be polygraphed. We look forward to getting to know you so much deeper."

Abbie played the audio a second time, and after it played the audio deteriorated to static."

"Is everything all right, Luke asked.

"It is," Abbie took the SD card and handed him the laptop. A nervous rush swept over her. This was her first invitation to Pandora's Box, and she found it rather exciting. But she was also a bit nervous. After her earlier talk with Queen Leena, she was going to need assurances from Sophie, Abe and Iche that no one would ever find out.

~~~

4 ~ Fully Exposed

Ichabod threw on a robe after his shower and walked into the suite.

"That package came for you," Katrina pointing to the small package on the table. She was watching a clip from the Royal Tea of Ichabod and Abbie dancing at the ball.

Ichabod knew the package was the Pandora's Box Invitation, so he paid it no mind. Instead his attention was drawn to the flat screen. He smiled softly at the image of Abbie, so beautiful in her ball gown, as the two of them danced together.

The faint commentary by Elsie and Cyrus resonated with him. "Lightning in a bottle... Magic... Intense beautiful chemistry..."

Ichabod could not help but agree.

Katrina's face soured when she saw the hearts in Ichabod's eyes. "That should have been us Ichabod. We need to look like the adoring couple, not you and... her." Katrina spat. "After today's press conference, Princess Abbie will be the enemy. Don't forget that."

"Watch the way you speak of her!" Ichabod snapped. It was an instinct, not wanting to hear any negativity towards Abbie. "She is still my Princess! You will show her some respect!"

"Well!" Katrina snapped back as she changed the channel. "You might respect her, but the rest of Patricia may not!"

Ichabod's heart sank when TRZ made Abbie look like a night club stripper. "They're wrong about her," he grumbled.

"You better hope not because the news about you and your exploits are much worse," Katrina sighed. "Fortunately you are a true native son of Patricia, and you have me, a real Dutch Princess. The odds are in our favor."

~~~~

Jenny woke up and heard the two of them on the balcony as they finished. How could she not hear them. Sophie wasn't the quiet type, and was very vocal about telling Abe exactly how much she liked what he was doing. Last night had been good. Too good. But Jenny just wasn't sure if she could share Sophie all the time.

"Hey, you're finally awake," Sophie smiled as she and Abe meandered back into her bedroom.

"Kind of hard to sleep with you two going at it on the balcony," Jenny half joked.

"You still ok with all this?" Sophie asked.

"It's taking some getting used to," Jenny admitted. "But you're worth it."

Jenny gave Sophie a peck on the cheek, before hurrying towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

Sophie turned to Abe, "what do you think?"

"She's cute, she's got fire... And I can tell from last night, she's completely devoted to pleasing you. So... If she makes you happy..."

"She does," Sophie admitted.

"Why don't you go join her in the shower," Abe playfully shooed her off, smacking her bottom as she turned.

"Ok, I'm going," Sophie grinned.

A few minutes later Abe could hear Jenny moaning with pleasure, thanks to Sophie. He threw on a pair of shorts and decided to shower in his own room.

He knocked, and entered after Joe called out for him to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but the ladies are a bit busy in the shower."

They were modestly covered by the sheet, but Abe could tell they were undressed beneath, as they laid in each other’s arms.

"No problem," Joe said. "We were already up anyway."

"This one wanted to catch the sports scores," Magnus thumbed to Joe. "But we got side tracked."

"The news about Abbie and Iche has been crazy all morning." Joe pointed to the TV screen. "He's into some hard core BDSM shit."

Abe felt his stomach lurch. Ichabod had tried to give him the heads up, but it was different, now that it was a reality.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Abe asked.

"Not at all," Magnus cozied up tighter in Joe's arms so that Abe could sit back on the bed and watch the gossip show.

He wanted to be sure that there was no mention of Pandora's Box or their Secret Sex Club. He breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't even a hint of it, but still his heart hurt for his friend.

The show broke away to a Special report and a press conference being held. Ichabod was officially coming out as the challenger to the Patrician Throne.

~~~~

"Sorry, I'm late," Lori entered the lounge where Abbie, Michaela, Laurel, and Shelby were having a great chuckle over some of Abbie's options.

"No problem," Abbie huffed between laughing. "We haven't been at it very long. Grab something to eat mom."

"What did I miss," Lori asked as she looked over the decadent display of fine food and desserts. This was certainly the life she dreamed for her baby girl, and it was nice seeing Abbie embrace it.

"Some of these guys," Shelby giggled. "They aren't much to look at but they're so damn rich! I'd marry any of them."

"Oh wait... This guy is totally hot!" Laurel waved her hand for Jane to stop.

"Prince Marco of Spain is definitely good looking," Jane nodded. "His grandmother was Patrician so that's good... Should I put him on the list?"

"Hell yes," Abbie didn't hesitate.

They scrolled through a few more faces and names before Leena stopped Jane. "What do you think of him."

"He's cute," Abbie tilted her head to observe the handsome middle eastern man. "He looks young."

"He's my baby cousin Hassid. And he is a little young. He's twenty-one," Leena hoped Abbie would like him.

"That's not too bad... You can add him." Abbie gave Leena a quick smile. It seemed their little argument early was behind them.

A couple minutes later they came across Abe. Abbie told Jane to add him to the list which kind of surprised the girls.

"Isn't that you're boos bestie," Michaela whispered in her ear.

The girls were already unsure as to why Abbie needed to pick another guy to date, if she and Iche were so into each other.

"I'll explain later."

"Oh... Him... You have to pick him," Shelby nearly leaped out of her seat when she saw the handsome chisel faced Native American.

"Oh, my goodness... He's gorgeous," Abbie gasped.

"And he's an American with no Patrician ties," Leena didn't want her poor nephew to have such tough competition.

"Prince Ash, tho he prefers to go by Big Ash. His father is a chief, and their roots go back a long way. He's second in line to be chief behind an older brother, so he's eligible." Jane informed her.

"Aw, Queen Leena is right," Abbie sighed. “I really need to pick someone with ties to Patricia."

"Maybe we can put him on a back-up list?" Jane asked. She looked over at Leena who was now distracted with Ruby. "Is everything ok, your highness?"

"Yes, Carry on..." Leena was quick and immediately went back to her conversation with Leena. A minute later, "Jane, come here please."

Abbie looked as the three huddled in a corner, and wondered what was going on. She tried to keep her attention on the young royal men presented to her on the flat screen monitor.

"Well, you ladies enjoy yourselves," Leena interrupted briefly. "I have business to attend to."

"Business?" Abbie questioned knowing they had set this time aside specifically for the selection process. Abbie knew it was serious.

Leena nodded, "Prepare yourself, Abbie. I’ll see you soon."

The girls drank a little wine as they went through the last of the list. Abbie couldn't help but take notice of Prince Orion and decided he would be the last one. These guys were all nice looking, but her heart already belonged to Ichabod. She had to hope this was just a formality and that soon he would be free.

She tried to smile as they enjoyed the pleasant relaxing atmosphere. But her stomach was in knots, because she knew what was coming.

"It's time," Jane whispered to Abbie. "Do you want to go somewhere private or do you want to watch with your mom and your friends."

"We can stay," Abbie took a deep breath and turned to her friends. "Thanks for doing this with me. I know you were wondering why I have to do this, since Iche and I have been seeing each other. Well, things are complicated, and... They're getting ready to have a press conference that will explain what’s going on."

Lori watched her daughter nervously. She knew when her baby was putting on a brave face, and dreaded what was about to come out.

"It's starting," Jane turned to the broadcast as Abbie sat between her friends.

Lord Jeremy Crane was standing right outside on the palace steps making the announcement. Ichabod was behind him with Katrina by his side. She was pretty, tall with red hair and blue-ish green eyes. She looked stately and confident. Ichabod had looked a bit pale, taking long blinks and occasionally tightening his jaw, Abbie knew he was uncomfortable at the very least. But even with these tiny inflections that she recognized, his overall demeanor looked impressive. He was tall and handsome with dashing blue eyes and a close trimmed beard. He looked like a future king. They looked like a power couple.

Abbie felt an odd sadness and slowly began to detached as she listened. She was sure she felt Laurel grab her hand and give it a squeeze. She felt her mom’s hands on her shoulders, reassuring mom hands letting her know she’d be there.

*Don’t cry. Don’t cry.* Abbie repeated to herself. She willed her nerves not to get the better of her. She willed her heart not to feel the ache of the man she loved standing before the whole world with another woman, announcing plans to take her inheritance. 

~~~

5 ~ Unforeseen Consequences

Abbie went in for bed early. She spent most of the afternoon fielding questions about Iche from her friends. Questions she wasn't ready to answer.

The girls had kindly offered to whoop his ass for her. But she assured them that she wasn't angry with him. She let her friends know that they had talked and there were things on his side that could not be helped.

For the first time her girlfriends were seeing the downside to the Princess gig, and being one of the wealthiest women on the planet. Abbie was in control of an entire country, but the truth was that it was in control of her. This life was a sacrifice.

She meandered lazily into the room and kicked off her shoes before making her way to the shower. The hot water rushed over her body soothing the tension that had been building, as steam billowed through the bathroom. She tried not to think of Ichabod standing there with Katrina, and how they looked like the perfect Royal couple.

After her shower she walked into her dressing room and almost gasped seeing a figure sitting in the dim light.

"Treasure, it's me," Ichabod stood as Abbie turned up the lights a bit brighter.

He had slipped back in through the secret passage behind the walls without notice.

"Did you sneak in?" she asked.

"Yes. I didn't think Luke and the other guards would allow me in... not anymore."

"You shouldn't be here. With everything going down right now..."

"I know but, I had to see you. I'm going back to England for a week. We have summer camp starting at the orphanage."

"Ah, that should help sway the Patrician people back to your side," Abbie let the words slip out of her mouth and immediately regretted it.

Ichabod's looked stunned. "I... I had not considered it. My uncle wants me to stay and have a strong presence here, but I insisted on going because the kids need the support."

"I know," Abbie winced. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you care about those kids. That was thoughtless of me. It's just been a very difficult afternoon."

“After what I’m doing, you don’t ever need to apologize to me.”

Abbie tightened her robe and went into the bedroom. It wasn't missed by it her of them that they hadn't hugged or kissed, which felt strange. Ichabod followed her and she offered him a seat next to her on the bed. They were both silent for a moment. Ichabod's hand found hers and he tenderly flittered his finger across the soft brown skin.

"I selected my list of suitors today," Abbie finally had the courage to say.

Ichabod's hand stopped on hers as he let that sink in. He knew it was coming. They both had to keep up the charade until he was free. Abbie let her fingers entwine in his; his large hand enveloped hers.

"Who did you choose," Ichabod tried to strengthen his shaky voice."

"Prince Marco, Prince Hassid, Prince Orion," Abbie paused, "and Abraham."

"I see," Ichabod couldn't be jealous even tho Abbie had picked the most handsome of his acquaintances.

He knew that she needed to pick someone who would compare and hold up well when compared to himself and Katrina. All of them had blood ties to Patricia except for Abe. But Abe was known to spend a great deal of time in Patricia and was close friends with several dignitaries, including Sophie's parents. Abe would be a good match and it made Ichabod feel some kind of way.

"This is all just until you can break free of King Stefan,"

"I know," Ichabod looked into her soft brown doe eyes, almost needing that assurance that she still saw him the same as before. He needed to know that her love for him had not changed. "I love you so much, Treasure. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Abbie gave him a soft smile.

She wrapped her petite arms around his shoulders. He put his arms around her holding her tight. Finally they got the kiss that had been eluding them for almost fifteen whole minutes. And it was glorious as their lips met tenderly. And somehow it made everything else just fade into the background.

"God, I needed that," Ichabod breathed softly in her ear as they broke way for air.

"So did I," Abbie sighed, resting her head unto his shoulder. "We hardly got to this morning before you were pulled away."

They both grinned, able to laugh now about the morning’s folly. Ichabod's grin faded when he saw Pandora's Box.

"Ah... I see you've received your invitation."

"This morning," Abbie looked up at him. "You ok?"

"I suppose I have to be... A couple of the gentlemen on your short list will have to be as well."

"Besides Abe?" Abbie was curious. "Tell me."

"Nope," he teased. "I'm going to let you wait and see."

"That is so wrong," Abbie swatted at him.

Ichabod ducked away laughing, "I'd better watch out. You have a very strong arm."

"Oh," Abbie clasped her hand over her mouth. "I am sorry about last night on the balcony... I really should not have slapped you."

"Treasure, under the circumstances I fully understand. And I am so very sorry I have caused you so much distress. But don't worry. I don't really mind pain, especially when it's delivered by you."

"So, you really do have a Mistress?" Abbie asked curious to what happens in the cellar.

"I do... But she's not for sex, I can assure you. I just figured, I'd let people assume."

"I can't believe you leaked that story..."

"Don't even give it another thought."

"So is Pandora's Box safe?"

"It is," Ichabod said with certainty. "Everyone of us will take it's secrets to our grave. I can promise you that."

"So, do you ever get a little rough in there?" Abbie asked, playfully undoing his shirt and removing it.

"I do," he kissed her, nipping at her lips a bit, causing her to squee with delight.

Ichabod's phone buzzed and he checked the number. "It's the orphanage. I should take this."

"Go ahead," Abbie nodded.

"How are you this evening Headmaster. I hope everyone is as excited for the Summer camp as I..."

Abbie watched as he stood up silently listening to the headmaster on the other end. His face went from a smile to a confused frown.

"But what does that have to do with my work with the children?"

There was another long pause as it dawned on Abbie what was happening.

"I have been working with them for years. I've never done anything inappropriate! You know all about my addiction and recovery..."

"Of course I would never pull my funding! That money is to provide for the children. But I feel as if you are unfairly linking my private life with the work that I do at the orphanage!"

"Oh! I see the board has decided without even discussing it with me," Ichabod clenched his fist at his side.

"Yes, we shall indeed!" Ichabod snapped as he hung up his phone and placed it way to hard on the dresser.

"Fuck!" He swore, before taking a deep breath.

"Crane?" Abbie reached for him.

"I apologize... I just need a moment," Ichabod went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Abbie sat unsure of what do. She remembered her birthday and their time in Scotland. He loved those kids and his work at the orphanage, and could only imagine how hurt he must feel now.

His phone rang and up popped a picture of Sean. Abbie didn't usually answer other people's phones, but she did it anyway.

"Hello, this is Abbie," she answered.

"Abbie?" Sean sounded unsure at first. "It's Sean... I need.... to speak with Iche."

"He's um, not really up for a phone call right now."

"I was afraid... of that.... I just found out. Tell him... It's me... He'll take my call."

Abbie went to the bathroom door to tell Ichabod, and Sean was right. She handed him the phone and left him in peace to talk with his friend, while she waited.

~~~~~

6 ~ A Lover's Night

He came out a short while later, calm and relaxed, and placed his phone on the dresser.

Abbie walked up behind him and resting her head against his back and putting her arms around him. He held her arms tighter to him.

"You ok?"

"I am. It's just an unforeseen consequence, is all. I shall persevere. The board wants to readdress the issue of my indiscretion in about six months.

"Six months?" Abbie sighed. "That seems extreme.

"We're dealing with children, and every precaution must be taken. So I understand. These kids look up to me. To some I may be a role model to others a father figure. The things they may see about me in the news or on the Internet effects them. I have to remember that. I regret that I will miss the whole summer and football season. But my reputation will mend and this too shall pass. I will utilize this time to find Nikolia, and rid Stefan and Katrina from my life forever."

"I believe in you," Abbie placed a kiss on his shoulder. "I know you can do this. We have time."

"We do," He turned to her catching her in his embrace. "In the meantime, you shall have the time to shine, and grow, and show the people how amazing you are."

He kissed her tenderly as her heart fluttered in her chest. "I'm amazing am I," Abbie grinned, their lips slightly touching."

"You know that you are," Ichabod untied her robe. He pulled off her tiny silk night shirt, placing kisses on her shoulders. Next to go were her panties, which he not so slyly slipped the delicate fabric into is pants pocket. He glanced down at her gorgeous petite form, her soft born curves eliciting urges from him that made his heart palpitate and his blood rush.

"Take your pants off!" She purred.

Heat flashed through him as Abbie helped him to unfasten his pants. She could hardly keep herself from staring at him, as she rubbed his thick hard cock as it was freed from the constraints. Pants and shoes were quickly discarded as she kissed up and down his lean body.

Ichabod breathed heavy and is body reacted to her every touch, every kiss. Her soft tender lips new exactly what his body wanted. In a moment Abbie was squatting down legs spread as she toyed with his head. Ichabod watched her long tongue playing with him, her beautiful brown eyes looking up at him as her still damp curls crowned her face. He had to brace himself on the dresser to keep his composure.

"Have mercy," Ichabod choked as she licked the length of him, then took him full in her mouth. Her lips strained against the thickness of him and her hand was needed to work to the base. She could never get him all the way in. Her free hand fondled his sack until she couldn't stop the urge to touch herself.

"She's mine," he gruffed low. He felt almost dizzy watching her be so free with herself and him.

Abbie flashed him a wink as she played them both. She was hot and wet. His cock was making her so needy. She just needed a little relief. But it was enough to make him come, the warm wet heat filling her. She drank him as he tightened and thrust against her. When he finished she placed a gentle kiss on the head, and then was immediately lifted off the ground.

Ichabod placed her on the bed, her hand still between her thighs. She started to move her hand but he stopped her.

"Don't," he growled. "I want to see what you like to do."

Abbie's heart fluttered and a wave rushed through her, as his intense blue eyes fixed on her. She slowly spread her legs so he could see. He fondled her breasts, toying with her soft dark nipples until they were firm. He occasionally leaned in to suck one, but for the most part, his attention was on that pussy.

"So perfect," he moaned, turned on by her fingers sliding down her folds. His eidetic mind memorizing every tiny detail. He was jealous of even her touching herself, her own clit. It made him want her more, as she softly panted.

"I need more," Abbie moaned, almost begging him to touch her.

He slid his hands up her thigh and pressed one finger between the wet folds. Abbie moaned and her body rose in waves as he penetrated her. A second finger in, he was on her spot, and she was practically screaming.

Oh, fuck Crane... Don't stop," she rocked her hips into his hand. She was coming hard, soaking him and he loved watching her do it. Her doe eyes half drunk as the wave of ecstasy rushed her body.

Her hands now removed from her clit, she clung to her breasts. Ichabod delved in. His tongue licking her sweetness from wet folds, before his mouth enveloped her clit.

"Fuck," she whimpered as her legs trembled. She was barely off of the first high and was on the verge again. "So...good..." She descended into unintelligible gibberish, as she came harder this time. Her body was quaking from sensitivity.

Ichabod slowed the kissing on her clit and looked up at her, as she slowly came down. He removed his soaked finger, licking, taking one last taste of her. He kissed her soft lips, with a desperate need and longing. He could never get enough of her. They loved how they tasted together. He placed a few gentle pecks on her cheeks and chin before climbing beside her to cuddle.

She loved the way his naked body fully enraptured her into a completely safe place. He loved having her bundled up in his arms. He reached a long arm over to the nightstand and handed Abbie her phone.

"What," she grinned.

"I intend to do this several more times this eve... Lest we wear ourselves out and fall asleep, we might require an alarm. We don't need a repeat of this past morrow."

Abbie recalled nearly getting caught by the Queen. "You're right about that."

~~~


	12. The Suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Abbie and Lord Iche keep their romance a secret. But their relationship hits a rough patch when Abbie must choose a suitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your continued support. I will keep all the fics updated as much as there is interest in them. I hope you enjoy! More updates to come. Comments are very much appreciated!  
> *This one gets a bit rough but Iche & Abbie love each other & I am Ichabbie trash always.

1~ The Chaste Princess

It became a regular thing for Ichabod and Abbie to seek away to the old garden atrium. Ichabod procured the keys, and no one ever went in there. The 300 year old structure was mostly just for show, as the gardening crew used a newer more modern equipped solarium.

But for Ichabod and Abbie it was their beautiful little sanctuary, where they could love each other freely, a place where they could escape their assistants, body guards, and nosey reporters. Here they could be intimate and pretend the outside world didn't exist.

"Can I see you again this evening?" Ichabod asked as he and Abbie laid naked on a blanket in each other’s arms. They had been there for well over an hour, and neither wanted to leave.

"I don't know... I have my first date with one of the suitors tonight. I don't know how late we'll be."

"Oh," Ichabod frowned. He knew this was going to happen and yet it still stung. "And who is first on your long list?"

"The Queen's baby cousin, Hassid."

"Oh..." Ichabod seemed to relax a little. "I would be in favor of you seeing Hassid, temporarily, just until I can get this awful business cleared up with King Stefan."

"Really?" Abbie looked at him suspiciously as he began kissing her bare shoulders.

"What wonderful things do you have planned for your date?"

"We are going to the Palace Garden dinner and concert from seven until ten. Then after, I suppose it depends on how things go, and if he wants to spend more time with me."

"Well that sounds perfect," Ichabod ran his hand up between her thighs. "I can meet you in your suite at 10:15 tonight."

"But..." Abbie heard her cell phone buzz. "Damn...I think they just found out I'm skipping my archery lesson."

"I have to go," Abbie moaned as Ichabod continued to tenderly kiss her nipples. "I can't skip another lesson." Abbie took her petite hand and slowly rubbed his cock, making him grow stiff again.

"You're not playing fair." He groaned. " What lesson are you missing next?"

"I'm about to miss my Italian lesson... Oh god that feels so good."

"Then let me tutor you. Voglio gustare il mio amante, ancore e encore..." Ichabod huskily breathed the soft words against Abbie's breast.

"If you’re saying what I think you are saying, then, yes," Abbie's resistance completely fell apart as his firm tongue pressed down her abdomen and into the slit of her mound. A few more minutes couldn't hurt... Just the opposite, it felt so good.

~~~

"Where have you been?" Jane threw her hands up when Abbie stepped out of the library.

"I was having my Italian lesson," Abbie acted the innocent part. "You were late for your Italian lesson and you skipped your archery lesson. Luke and I were looking for you for two hours. These lessons are important Abbie. We have the summer festival next week and..."

Jane's phone rang and she wanted to dismiss the call but it was Ruby. "Give me one minute. Don't go anywhere... Hello Ruby, I have the princess right here. She just finished her Italian... No... Waite they're saying what? She's a what? Are you sure about that?"

Jane looked at Abbie confused and pulled out her I-pad. "Ruby I'm looking it up right now... Oh... Oh my goodness..."

"What is it?" Abbie grabbed the I-pad to see the TRZ story that was suddenly breaking news.

Since the bad girl stripper Princess story was losing steam, the tabloid decided it was time to breathe fresh life into the story. She was now being touted as the misunderstood virgin Princess. They played a video of Jenny letting Danny have it, where both of them admitted as much.

They also ran an interview with Harvey, the manager of The Black Tie Gentleman's Club. He told reporters that Abbie was one of their best dancers and that she never stripped.

"Abbie was the sweetest girl, smart as a whip too. She never had to pull off a stitch of clothing," Harvey boasted. "Her dancing was pure art, absolutely pure art."

They showed a clip of one of her performances and it was like watching dance and acrobatics combined.

"Oh my god, Princess," Jane's eyes widened. "That is freaking amazing."

"Really?" Abbie loved dancing, but wasn't sure her art would be appreciated.

"Yes, and apparently the people think so too. Your favorability is sky rocketing."

~~~

"All I'm saying is that since the story broke about you being a virgin, your favorability has gone up with the people of Patricia." Queen Leena couldn't be more pleased by the turn of events.

"But I don't want my sex life put out there like that. It's nobody's business." Abbie protested.

"Abbie, everything you do is your public's business." Leena corrected her. "Our slightly conservative minded people are eating this up. And if you choose Hassid, he is a virgin too. It will be a perfect match. All you have to do is wait until your wedding night and it will be as if you are following the traditions of Patricia."

Abbie gave her a cross look, if she heard the word one more time she thought she might scream. "You do know I'm not really, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there won't be any waving of the bloody sheets out the window after we consummate our marriage. I mean, if I was a Lesbian, I would not be considered a virgin, Leena. It's just a technicality. Hell, I've probably done more stuff than a lot of people who are having intercourse."

Leena put her hand over her mouth a bit stunned. This was a bit too much information but it was better to know the whole truth. "you're saying you've done everything but actually had intercourse?"

"Hmm, pretty much, yes... I mean, since my sex life is everyone's business," Abbie's voice was dripping with annoyance, "So we're talking just not Penis to vagina intercourse. I have a vibrator. Do blow jobs count? How about cunnilingus? Should I call the reporters and ask their opinion?"

"Okay, Abbie, that's quite enough," Leena held up her hands. "I know you don't like this. But this story works in your favor. So please, just don't say anything about your other sexual activities. Right now, Lord Crane looks like a Casanova who was trying to corrupt the sweet innocent Princess. Patricia wants a fairytale, so let them have one. Find yourself a handsome Prince, and it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. I really wish you would not take your frustrations out on me. I'm only trying to help."

Abbie let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't your fault, it just sucks. My decision on what and when I choose to do, what I do, it's very personal. I want to be the one who decides. I don't want to be forced to wait until my wedding night."

Leena's eyes grew wide with concern. Lori warned that Abbie had a bit of a rebellious streak in her. "Abigail, please don't do anything rash. If you go out and have intercourse now, the media will find out, and this whole thing could back fire. I won't tell you what to do, but I'm going to trust you will do the right thing for Patricia."

~~~

2 ~ Prince Hassid

There couldn't have been a more romantic setting. A small orchestra played softly, as the sun set. The garden was beautiful with string lights glittering all around. A hand full of dignitaries sat at distant tables around the orchestra. Hassid and Abbie were seated privately in one of the gazebos.

The young prince was just as handsome as Abbie thought from his picture, and as they were introduced he was a perfect gentleman. Unfortunately once they were alone he grew quiet and withdrawn. Abbie could tell he was very shy, an introvert for sure. Which she didn't mind at first, but he never came out of his shell. And then Abbie realized that this was who he was. Very quiet, reserved and not out going at all. No matter how hard she tried she could not get him to engage in a conversation that was longer than two sentences. And by thirty minutes into the date she was bored to tears.

"It seems to be going well," the Prime Minister said to Leena as they watched from a distance. The two friends had their dinner close enough that they could keep an eye on the couple, hoping for a love match.

Leena wasn't so sure, having gotten to know her step daughter. She could tell Abbie was putting a smile on her face but wasn't really thrilled. The media could tell too. Only a couple of reporters were allowed in with a photographer, hoping to catch the sparks and share it with the world. However there was not a spark to be found.

As Abbie's mind started to wander she caught a glimpse of Ichabod and Katrina dining at one of the far tables. Katrina's back was to her, and Ichabod's eyes were on her. He seemed pleased, and she knew it was because Hassid, as cute as he was, did not pose a threat.

"How about a dance?" Abbie asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good," Hassid admitted. "I will only embarrass you."

"No, please," Abbie stood and took his hands. "I love to dance. You won't embarrass me at all."

They did a simple waltz, and Hassid was not lying. He was not very good. But Abbie didn't mind. Dancing was far better than sitting bored to tears. The waltz concluded and the orchestra began a much more complicated Rumba.

"I'm afraid the limits of my dancing abilities have been reached Princess. I must decline." Hassid was begging to be put out of his misery.

"Might I have the next dance," Ichabod approached and politely asked Hassid.

"Lord Crane, it is good to see you again," Hassid said kindly.

"Prince Hassid, always a pleasure, as it is always a pleasure to see you as well Princess," Ichabod gave them both a bow.

"The Princess is quite a fine dancer, if she wishes to dance, you have my permission."

Abbie knew all eyes were on her and refusing would look as if she were being rude, so she accepted. "Just this one."

Ichabod took one of her hands in his then swiftly pulled her body into his. Slowly they began to move their bodies to the rhythm. Something about the way they moved together caught everyone's attention. There was such ease between them, and the heat was palpable.

"He's a nice fellow. I see the date is going well," Ichabod smiled.

"You're kidding me right?" Abbie looked at Ichabod. "He's very nice, but I think I might have died a little inside, from boredom. Oh my gosh."

"He's perfect." Ichabod thought. "You only need get along with him. You have me for all of your other needs." Ichabod slid his hand down over her ass as he dipped her low.

"Crane..."

"Have you not heard, I am the big bad wolf in disguise, secretly waiting to devour my prey."

"Oh... Lord Crane what big teeth you have." Abbie teased.

"Hmm... The better to eat you with, my dear," he whispered in her ear. "I'll meet you in your suite at ten."

Ichabod walked her back to the gazebo where Hassid was waiting.

"Thank you for a lovely dance. I'm sure that you will enjoy the rest of you night, Princess."

Ichabod gave them a bow and then returned to Katrina. When Abbie looked back at their table they were gone.

If the media wanted to see some sparks of romance they got it, only not between Hassid and Abbie. There was no mistaking the heart eyes Ichabod was giving Abbie, and the way she smiled at him, made some wonder if the Princess was being charmed by the bad boy.

~~~

"I had a wonderful evening, Abigail," Hassid took her hand as they stood at her bedroom door.

"It was really nice, Hassid." Abbie smiled politely as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Luke waited for him to leave as Abbie opened her bedroom door. "Do you need anything else Princess?"

"Nope, Luke I'm going to turn in for the rest of the night," Abbie yawned and slipped into her room, locking the door behind her.

"Did you really have a nice time?" Ichabod came up behind her and put his arms around her. He slowly unzipped her dress as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"I've been thinking about you and what you want to do to me all night," Abbie hummed as he peeled her out of her dress, her heart began pounding as she tried to steady her breaths.

He pressed against her, leading her over to the dresser where she could see his tall figure towering behind her. He already had his shirt off and belt unfastened. She watched as his large hands grasped her breasts, pulling away at the thin satin and lace bra. 

She looked back and up at him as he stood mounted behind her. Their lips met, parting, allowing their tongues to play with each other. Her hands were on his as they toyed with her nipples, his cock grinding into her until she was sopping wet. Slowly his lips parted from hers kissing down her neck and back.

"I'll be taking these," he growled softly as he slid her panties off, kissing down her bare behind and the back of her thighs. "Bend over for me," he told her, "let me see you."

Abbie didn't hesitate, grabbing the edge of the dresser she did exactly what he said. He took one long finger and slid it up and down her slit.

"Spread for me," he was hard, stroking himself to ease the building pressure.

Ichabod watched as she spread her legs. He parted her folds, exposing her soft pink center. He then slid his finger deep inside her. Her body heaved as she breathed deep, enjoying him touching inside her.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked sliding another finger in, spreading her wet walls and stroking her spot.

"Mmmm, yeah..." Abbie panted as pulsed into him. "Make me cum..."

"Yes, Princess," Ichabod grinned.

He sucked and licked until Abbie was quivering with pleasure.

"Oh god Crane..." She cooed, before her voice trailed off into unintelligible gibberish.

She came hard in his mouth as he drank her essence. Before she could collapse he carried her to bed, cuddling up to give her time to recover from her climax.

"You're hard as a rock," she moaned softly, catching her breath.

"I'll be fine," Ichabod gave her a squeeze. "Take your time."

"Mmmm... I think I want you now," she purred reaching down and stroking him.

She kissed down his chest, flicking her tongue across his tiny nipples, as she teased his sack below.

"You mean to drive me wild," he gruffed.

"Uh huh," Abbie grinned as she went lower. Her tongue swirled around the head, as she pulled the skin back, then licked down the length of his cock to his sack. Their eyes were locked onto each others as she took him in, stretching her mouth wide. She was moaning and cooing at how good he was. She was groaning and panting at how good she sucked him.

"Oh god... Fuck, I'm going to come..." Ichabod barely got the warning out.

But Abbie continued working him, as the warm sticky fluid was released. She drank him in return, not stopping until she had every drop.

He pulled her up into his arms. They kissed, tasting each other as the heat between their bodies slowly began to quell. Soon they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

~~~

3 ~ Prince Marco

Leena was disappointed that there wasn't a love match with her cousin. Hassid seemed to be very taken with Abbie, however she wasn't impressed from their date. There was no way she wanted to be stuck with him, if by some chance things didn't work out with Ichabod.

Her next date was with Prince Marco. He thought it best to plan a private dinner after photos of Prince Hassid and Abbie's date were published, and she seemed way more into Lord Crane than her actual date. And by private, they both still had their personal assistants, body guard and a reporters not too far, keeping a close eye on them. They dined on the rooftop of a high end Restaurant frequented by dignitaries just down the street from the palace.

Now Abbie had to admit that of all the suitors Marco was the hottest. The man was straight up gorgeous, and he knew it. He was extremely confident and charismatic. He kept Abbie entertained through the entire dinner, but he did talk about himself a lot. Until it came to a specific subject.

"So, Princess, I like you very much, and I think you like me... yes?"

"Yes," Abbie grinned. He was pretty straight forward.

"Excellent!" Marco poured her a glass of wine. "Let me take you on a trip to Spain. We can leave tonight. You can stay at my palace. We can really see how things are between us, if you know what I mean."

"Um... If you mean what I think you mean, we should probably wait until we get down the isle."

"Ah... Right, the whole virgin thing. We shall keep it our secret," Marco drank his wine. "That was a brilliant idea by the way. You know exactly what to do to win the Patrician people to your side, over Lord Crane." Marco commended her.

"Ah, no, it's not a ploy or a trick. I mean I'm not pure and innocent, but the story is true. So no intercourse."

"You are joking, yes!" Marco seemed genuinely stunned. "I can not believe it! You are so beautiful and sexy."

"Uh... I will take that as a compliment but, I kid you not."

"Hmmm..." Marco tipped his head and gave her a sly look. "Tonight you and I will dance, and then, we shall see."

"What exactly will we see?" Abbie asked, giving him a curious look.

"We shall see if you can resist me, love."

After dinner they went down to the main floor of the Restaurant to dance. And Marco certainly had the right moves. Security was tight, but the same palace reporters were allowed in to snap photos of the hopefully soon to be couple.

Marco was entirely too cocky for Abbie's taste, but he was a lot of fun and easy to talk to. He was discrete, not getting drunk or flirting with other women, but his charisma was magnetic. She knew that she'd have fun with him as her fiancé, but as a husband, he would be a handful. Already women were swooning and fawning all over him.

"It's late," Abbie finally had to call it a night. It was already midnight. "I don't think I can dance anymore."

"But the night is still young, Love," Marco was just getting warmed up. "I will take you back to your suite for a night cap. We can talk and continue to get to know each other."

"Okay, but just for a little while," Abbie agreed.

They went back to her suite a short while later, and Marco was curious about where he stood.

"So Love, I suppose you can cancel the other dates, yes?"

"I need to give the other two guys a chance, Marco."

"No you don't, Love," Marco put his arms around her, not wasting any time. "As I said before, we like each other. I am attracted to you, and you are to me... So, you and I need only to see if we would truly be good together."

He kissed her, just a small kiss at first to see if she was receptive. And then another, just a bit more intense. Abbie thought he was an excellent kisser, but it felt too strange, kissing a man she wasn't in love with. But she had to know if it was possible to have a future with someone else.

"How far can we go, Love?" Marco asked.

"I think that's as far as we can go," Abbie swallowed hard as guilt began to settle in.

"Oh come on, can I get a little peak, maybe a little taste." Marco licked his lips, holding her close, and she could feel he was already getting aroused. He wasn't ready to give up, but a noise coming from the closet got is attention. "Did you hear something?"

"Oh, that's just a draft. Happens all the time," Abbie realized Ichabod must be sneaking in. "I must call it a night Marco. But I really did enjoy your company tonight."

"Well then, I do hope I get that second date, so we can get to know each other more intimately."

He gave her a kiss goodnight and slipped out the door. Luke was waiting outside nervously, relieved that Marco only stayed for fifteen minutes. Abbie really had to watch her reputation now, and the Queen was putting pressure on him to keep an eye on Abbie.

Once Luke was dismissed for the night, Abbie locked up and hurried to her closet. She hoped Ichabod didn't see too much. But as soon as she saw him, she knew he'd seen enough to make him upset.

"You kissed him!" Ichabod grumbled, the vein in his forehead was protruding from his frustration.

"It was just a good night kiss..."

"Abbie, I was here the entire time! Please don't lie to me."

Abbie's heart jumped as she realized what she'd done. "Okay, a chat and a couple of good night kisses."

"Really? Had I not kicked the wall he'd probably still be here."

"You made that noise on purpose?" Abbie was shocked.

"To keep him from making out with my girlfriend? Yes!"

"Crane... We talked about this. I know you prefer Hassid, but I need to find someone I'm not going to end up miserable with."

"It seems as if you want someone you can fall in love with." Ichabod sat on the chaise, feeling defeated. "I'm sorry, Abbie. I do not know what has gotten into me this eve."

"I'm not trying to fall in love, Crane. I'm doing the best I can with the hand we've been dealt. You know I love you."

"I love you so much, Treasure. But he's better for you than I am. He'd make all of this easier for you."

"I can't change the fact that I'm already in love with you, so it doesn't matter. If it worries you that much, I won't pick him. I still have Orion and Abe."

"I'm hoping Orion is gay." Ichabod mumbled.

"That's not nice."

"Oh, that was not meant as a slight in any way. I know all of these fellows, and I know Orion quite well. He likes girls but I think he prefers boys."

"How do you know?" Abbie furrowed her brow. "Oh, he's the one. He's in Pandora's Box, isn't he?"

"He is. And Abbie, he's a rather decent guy. But I worry he will expect a real relationship. I fear I'm going to lose you."

"You won't lose me," Abbie reassured him. She walked to him, standing between his thighs and brushing back his thick brown locks. "I promise," she said sealing it with a kiss.

Ichabod unzipped her dress, and slowly peeled her out. He took his time undressing her, saving her panties , his favorite part, for last, until she was naked before him.

"So perfect," he growled low as his hands caressed over her curves and tiny waist.

"Your turn," Abbie reached for him.

But Ichabod gently grabbed her hands and placed a little kiss on each one. "Not so fast, Treasure," he teased. "You were a naughty girl today. Say please."

Abbie's jaw dropped slightly as she smiled, "Oh... Is that how it is?"

Ichabod raised a brow.

"Please," Abbie pouted her lips.

Ichabod tried to hide his smile, as he let go of her hands. She slowly undressed him, kissing him as she pulled off his shirt. She then let her hands stray across his stiffening cock as she pulled down his pants.

"Should I say please?" She teased stroking him as she got on her knees,. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes piercing his soul. "or should you?"

"Dear mercy, please," Ichabod begged swallowing hard as her tongue flicked across the head. She so easily broke him.

He had to brace himself as she teased him. His nerves were all awakens as her tongue slid up and down his shaft. She opened wide, taking him in, and sending waves of heat coursing through his body. He placed his hand gently on her hair as she worked him, enjoying every second her lips were around him. She fondled his sack with one hand while the other worked his shaft as she sucked him hard. He could barely hold back his moans as his body tensed and pure bliss began to take over.

"Treasure... Fuck... I'm going to come....," he groaned huskily. "Oh, god..."

Abbie grabbed his ass holding him from pulling out as he released. He was completely spent in four thrusts, and she slowly released him, sucking the head like a lollipop.

"Oh how you teased," he growled, grabbing her and kissing her.

Their tongues played wildly as they barely broke to catch their breath. His hands pressed her breasts, fondling her nipples wildly, before sliding between her thighs.

"You're so wet," he breathed heavily, letting his fingers slide in and out of the slick folds.

"Only for you, Crane," she purred.

Ichabod lifted her onto the chaise, putting her on all fours. He was on his knees in an instant, spreading her cheeks, and kissing her lips and clit.

"Ohh... God, Crane, yes," Abbie panted, as his fingers found her spot and rapidly hit it.

He indulged, enjoying his treasure, as he brought her closer to the edge. Her legs quivered and she nearly collapsed and fell apart in his arms as pure ecstasy washed over her. She had no words just moans of delight as he sucked her clit and let her enjoy the high.

Afterwards, he held her in his arms as they enjoyed a bubble bath. He loved having her nestled against his chest, and there was no place she'd rather be.

"I love you, Crane," she sighed, looking up at him.

He caressed her cheek as he kissed her. "I love you too, Treasure."

~~~

4 ~ Lady Katrina

Ichabod slipped out of her room early the next morning before Abbie's staff arrived. Katrina wasn't happy when he returned to their suite once again, in the wee hours of the morning. It was difficult to see him arrive so happy and then immediately be disappointed when he saw her, but Katrina could endure, keeping her mind focused on her goal of becoming Queen.

His uncle Jeremy had advised her that Ichabod's heart would soften towards her if she continued to be kind and understanding. So she did her best even though dealing with feelings and emotion were not her strong suit.

Lately she was always naked or in some piece of lingerie when he returned, hoping to entice him. But it never seemed to work. The last time the two of them had sex, Katrina was clearly miserable. Ichabod was so put off by her disdain for sexual intimacy, that he never considered sex with her again.

"I do wish you would come home at night, Ichabod," Katrina got up from his bed without a stitch of clothing on, the moment he walked into the room.

She grabbed her robe and put it on but left it untied as she stood blocking the bathroom door. He smelled like her again, as he did every time he returned. But Katrina was used to it by now and kept her cool.

"Katrina, go back to bed. It's early, and I'm in no mood to argue."

"I'm not going to argue with you, my love. I just feel bad for you. I am trying to be understanding. You care for her clearly. But you two are fighting the inevitable."

"I don't know what you mean," Ichabod lied.

"I know that your not seeing some random whore. You're seeing the Princess every night. Don't worry, I won't breathe a word."

"Thank you for that."

"You and I need to be presenting ourselves, going out on romantic dates, and planning our wedding."

"Katrina, we went on a very public date just a few days ago."

"Yes, and you ended up dancing with the princess, and getting your photo with her plastered all over the news."

"That wasn't planned."

"Well I thought you would be here with me last night. According to the media, Princess Abbie and Marco hit it off quite well."

"What? They're already reporting on their date?"

"Yes. Everything is looking up for her. She's going to win this and leave you with nothing. I know you miss working with the kids this summer, but continuing the bad boy reputation, isn't going to get you your kids back, nor will it get you the throne. Ichabod, I am trying to help you repair your reputation and become King."

"I appreciate that you believe you are helping me, but I will manage." Ichabod moved past her and got in the shower.

He tried to clear his head as the hot water ran over his body. His mind was far away, as thoughts of Abbie began to fill his imagination. But he was not imagining things when a pair of arms reached around him and hands slid down his abdomen.

"Good heavens!" He jumped, spinning around completely startled.

""Icha... Ah!" Katrina slipped and fell knocking Ichabod down on top of her.

The two were now sprawled out, in pain, on the shower floor.

"You scared the hell out of me," Ichabod helped her up noticing a bruise forming under her eye. "Are you all right?"

"Yes... I'll be fine... I think I hit you in the eye," Katrina pointed.

The two stammered out of the shower, and donned their towels. Sure enough they had a pair of matching bruises under their eye.

"Well, so much for my attempt at romance. I am rather terrible at it."

"You're not terrible," Ichabod sighed. "I just think perhaps you and I are a bit miss matched is all."

"Well we're stuck with each other. The press will have a field day with this, I fear."

"I'm sure you and my uncle will find a way to spin this."

Katrina pulled out a bottle of aspirin and offered him some.

"No, I'll be fine without."

"It's just aspirin, Ichabod. I doubt it will send you off on a bender."

"I've had a rather trying time as of late. I prefer not to take any risks at all. I'll be fine. I've had far worse than a black eye.

~~~

Over the next couple of days Abbie didn't see Ichabod as much as she usually did. Even though she slipped away from her archery lesson, he didn't meet her in the atrium like he usually did. It had been reported by TRZ that he and Katrina had a slip up while enjoying a romantic shower. They snapped photos of the couple smiling, holding hands and sporting sun glasses to hide their bruises.

Abbie's mind wandered thoughts of him and Katrina participating in BDSM, filled her mind and sparked her jealousy. She sent him a text asking him what was going on and he returned one saying he would explain later. Later didn't seem to come however and she missed him at night.

Now she was preparing for her date with Orion, and Ichabod finally sent a message.

Iche- Coming to see you now.

Abbie- Can't now have to get ready for date with Orion.

There was a long pause as Magnus finished her hair. The stylist could see Abbie was a bit agitated as she text.

"Everything okay Princess?"

"Yeah... Just trying to work something out."

Phone buzz:

Iche- coming over now.

Abbie let out a sigh. "I think this is good Magnus. You can have the rest of the night off."

"Ok, I'm on call if you need me." Magnus put away his supplies and left, wondering who was getting Abbie all worked up.

A few minutes later, she heard Ichabod coming through the secret passage.

"Abbie, it's me..." Ichabod paused when he saw her. She was stunning, and it almost pained him to know this was for Orion. "Wow, you look beautiful." He spoke softly as he kissed her.

Every time he touched her Abbie got butterflies, but she couldn't do this right now. "Iche, I don't have time now. Orion is coming to pick me up in twenty minutes. Jane is on her way. And I'm pretty sure your fiancé is waiting for you."

"I wanted a chance to explain what happened with me and Katrina."

"What's there to explain? You were having sex in the shower and you slipped." Abbie shrugged. "Everyone thinks it so cute and funny. The media just loves you two now.

"That's not exactly what happened..."

"I suppose things got a little rough, since you’re not able to see your Mistress. And I guess I don't give you what you need..."

"Abbie, I don't need BDSM for sex. I told you I’m satisfied without it. And the Mistress I hired wasn't for sex at all. I want to explain what happened with Katrina..."

"Well you could have explained it yesterday in the atrium or last night if you would have come to be with me. But you were too busy with her, I guess."

"Abbie, I have to be seen with her, at some point."

"Being seen with her is one thing, but I didn't know you were having sex with her."

"That's not what happened. We did have a slip in the shower, but we weren't having sex. She put that story out there to help undo the damage to my reputation. She's trying to help me get back into the school and orphanage so I can continue my volunteer work there."

"But you slept with her last night. That's why you didn't come stay with me, right?"

"Princess," Jane called as she went into the dressing room. "Oh... I'm sorry to interrupt. I thought you were here with Magnus..."

"Miss Jane, might we please have a minute?" Ichabod asked.

"No, Lord Crane. I'm afraid you have to go. Prince Orion is on his way," Jane folded her arms.

"Abbie, I can come see you tonight." Ichabod whispered, holding her hands tight

"I'm going to be out with Orion, Crane. We may come back here for a night cap."

"Treasure, please..." Ichabod whispered desperately

"I'll meet you tomorrow at the atrium," Abbie spoke low so Jane wouldn't hear.

Ichabod had to accept it, even though everything in him wanted to insist she cut the date with Orion short.

He leaned in, kissing her again, and she softened into his arms, almost cursing herself for wanting him so badly. Even when she was upset with him, she couldn't resist falling right back into his arms.

"Eh hem!" Jane was clearly trying to interrupt.

"I love you," Ichabod pulled away reluctantly. "Please don't give up on me."

"I won't"

~~~

5 ~ Prince Orion

The date with Orion couldn't have gone better. He was far more tame than Marco, and not at all boring like Hassid. If Ichabod had hoped Orion's attraction to men would make him less attracted to Abbie, his hopes were dashed. Orion genuinely found Abbie not only attractive, but he thought she was sweet and charming.

The pair had gotten along nicely at her Cotillion Ball, and they seemed to pick up right where they left off, very easily. Orion also wisely chose a more private setting as security, kept onlookers and reporters at a distance. The romantic picnic on the beach was the perfect environment for them to get to know each other.

"I really do enjoy your company Princess. I've had a lovely time," Orion reached for his glass of wine.

"I enjoyed it too," Abbie was all smiles. "What's next on the agenda?"

"Dancing," Orion was pleased to see her light up. "But first I would like to talk to you about our expectations should we move forward."

"Ah, ok. Where should we start."

"I shall start with being completely honest. I usually don't bring this up until I've dated a woman for a while. However, if you and I decide we are so incline, we will become engaged rather quickly. You should know I am bisexual. I hope that is not an issue for you."

"No, not at all."

"Wonderful." Orion took another drink of his wine before continuing. "Now, I am aware that you have accepted the invitation to Pandora's Box."

"I have... But this is all very new to me." Abbie was blushing and trying not to be embarrassed. " I can't believe we're talking about this."

"It's biology, sexuality, all perfectly natural. And Pandora's Box is only to be discussed discretely amongst other members."

"How does this work if you and I are a couple?"

"It's all about trust, and not crossing boundaries, but also having the freedom to live out our fantasies. If you and I chose to be a couple, when we are there, I will allow you to be with whomever you wish, do as you please, no questions asked. But I would ask you do the same for me. If I chose to be with male partners, is that acceptable to you?"

"Um... Yes, that's fine with me. And you will really be fine with whomever I choose to be with as well?"

"Absolutely," Orion agreed. "There is only one boundary I'd like to put forth. Only temporarily. As you know my mother and grandparents are Patrician. Since the story broke about your chastity, well, you can imagine they are quite thrilled by the 'tradition' of it all..."

"And they are expecting a proper virgin wedding night."

"Exactly."

"I'm afraid if they're expecting evidence, they won't get any. My chastity is more a technicality," Abbie let out a soft laugh.

"Don’t worry. My word on the matter will suffice."

"So no sex for me when I go to Pandora's Box?"

"I see no reason why you cannot engage in whatever sexual activities you've already done. Just until after the nuptials, if we choose to move forward with an engagement. And after we are wed, I believe Pandora's Box will satiate my appetite for other pleasures. So we could have a true faithful marriage."

Abbie took a drink and thought about that. If things didn't go well, would she be ok only being with Ichabod a few times a year. The thought made her heart hurt, but it had to be better than nothing. "So when we go to Pandora's Box..."

Orion gave her a sly grin. "We can do whatever and whoever we like, I ask only for that you save one thing for me until after our wedding night."

Afterwards the night of Dancing was fun. Orion was not quite as good a dancer as Marco or Ichabod, but he held his own nicely. Afterwards they went back to Abbie's suite and stayed up for hours, mostly talking government and politics. He was a plethora of information on how his small sea side nation was bringing in billions of dollars in tourism. He offered to help Abbie do the same since Patricia's economy had seemed to plateau in recent years.

By 4 am they realized the time, and Abbie escorted him to the door. She wanted to be sure to be seen fully dressed, so as not to give the wrong idea about what the two were doing all night. All in all it was a good date, bringing Orion right to the top of her list. It seemed she wouldn't have to seek help from Abraham after all.

~~~

6 ~ Stolen Choices

"I've missed this," Ichabod sighed heavy hearted as he and Abbie sat in the atrium the next day.

"It's only been a few days, Crane. We have to get used to being apart some times."

"I saw the pictures on the Royal Tea this morning. Your date with Orion went well. He left your room after four."

"Yes, and we were fully dressed when he left. We just talked, and only shared one kiss all night."

"You talked until four in the morrow? What in heavens about?"

"Mostly about Patricia and how we could benefit from doing what they've done in Corten. If we boost tourism, we could make it a major part of our economy."

"Good heavens no! Corten's entire coastline is sky scrapers and mile long piers."

"Well, I think it's worth looking into."

"You're talking about government and ruling, with him by your side already?" It dawned on Ichabod that this was more serious than favorite colors and hobbies. "You're choosing Orion?"

"I still have a date with Abraham... But Abe is more a back up plan. He's in love with Sophie and he's your best friend. I don't want to mess things up for you three. And Orion is very open to you and I being together when we're in Pandora's Box."

"Oh he said that?"

"Well, he didn't say you specifically, but he agrees we can be married and still go there to fulfill our other needs. He really only had one small condition. But after he and I get married, I can be with you."

Ichabod furrowed his brow. "What condition?"

"The whole stupid chastity thing. Which is ridiculous. But his Family wants the traditional marriage, with the virgin bride..."

"Bloody fucking hell, Abbie! Are you being serious right now?" Ichabod stood abruptly and began pacing.

"Crane, come on... We are talking about me dating other men, getting engaged and then getting married."

"I understand that, but I'm waiting for you, because I love you..."

"So you and Katrina haven't been having kinky rough sex?"

"No, Abbie! I don't know why you cannot believe me on this matter. I am waiting for you. I only want to be with you. You're the one acting as if you want to find another man to fuck!"

"Because eventually we may have to marry other people, Crane. I don't have a choice and I don't think you do either. At least not a good choice. I don't want you to end up in prison."

"I'm hoping it doesn't get that far Abbie, but I'm pleased to know you'll have no problem fucking him if it does."

"What?" Abbie was stunned. "Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think, to be honest," Ichabod threw his hands up bewildered. "You twenty-four years old Abbie. I can't understand how you've waited all these years and done everything except have intercourse. But now it seems like it doesn't matter to you."

"It does matter to me... Is this about someone else screwing me first?"

"No! Well, not exactly... Abbie. I..." Ichabod took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and calm down. "I have never made love to a woman that I'm truly in love with, and sober at that. I wanted to share something special with you, when you were ready."

"And that's really sweet. But now you’re saying, the only way you can share this special moment, is if I haven't had intercourse with someone else first?"

"No... I just don't understand why we waited if it's no big deal to you. I thought that you were waiting because it mattered to you, who you shared this with. How can you give it up to someone you don't even love, and now it's no big deal."

"Because I don't have a choice! It's going to happen, regardless of what I want! You think this is how I chose for this to go down? I'm struggling to convince myself that, the one thing I wanted, doesn't matter any more. The only thing I wanted was to be able to decide fore myself when I was ready. I thought nobody could take my choice away from me, and well guess what! Jokes on me, because all of you think you can make me do this!"

"No, Abbie, that's not what I meant," Ichabod could see this escalated severely and he didn't quite understand what had happened. He tried to hug her but she snatched away from him.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry..." Ichabod held his hands up and away from her.

"No you're not!" She snapped, now fully in tears and unable to stop them. "You think this is what I want, and that I don't care. Like I've been playing games with you."

"That's not what I meant, Abbie. I just thought you and I wanted to be with each other..."

"I wanted to be with you, but you just couldn't get rid of Katrina! So I don't get what I want because now, all of Patricia knows. And they want a virgin bride! So I don't have a choice. Everyone has taken my choice away from me... They don't give a damn about me... They're just going to make me do it."

"No Abbie, look at me," Ichabod lowered himself to look her right in the eye. He spoke calmly, comforting her down. "No one can make you do anything you don't want to. Not me, or Leena, or Orion, not the people of Patricia. I don't care if it's your wedding night. Whoever you marry, even if it's me, Abbie... you don't do anything you don't want to. No one has the right to touch you if you don't want them to, not now, not ever."

Abbie fell into his arms, shaken, tired of pretending that what happened to her as a child didn't effect her. Ichabod carefully, gently, wrapped her up in his embrace. His heart beat heavy in his chest as he tried to ease her trembling. "I love you, Treasure."

~~~

Ichabod made sure to visit Abbie every night, after their very rocky few days. Katrina wasn't happy about it, but his priority was Abbie and what she needed. Priority number two for him was to find Nikolia and end the engagement with Katrina. He and Abraham hired a couple of investigators, hoping to get anything on Stefan they could use against him, and find their friend.

Abe could tell Ichabod was on edge, making him promise that he'd get help if needed.

"I've hired investigators and I'm using every resource I have available to me to find, Nikolia..."

"That's not the kind of help I mean, Iche. I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

"I'm not going to start using again."

"Says every recovering addict," Abe placed his hand on Ichabod shoulder. "If you’re in trouble, you gotta let me know. I messed up with you before, and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Abe, you and Sophie are not to blame for what happened to me when we were younger. I'm grateful that I have you. But you can't fix all of my problems. I'm not going to start using again."

"Ok," Abe believed him. "I trust you. And if you need help with anything, let me know. That's what friends are for."

"You can help me find a way to get Abbie out of Pandora's Box. She's not ready."

"Is anybody ever really ready for that," Abe tried to joke, but Ichabod looked serious. "I can't get her out of it without risking our entire thing coming apart, but I'll do what I can to help. But it would help me if I knew what was going on."

"We had a fight, a big one... She got so upset."

"Is this about you and Katrina having shower sex?" Abe shook his head.

"Which you know we didn't," Ichabod sighed as he sat uncomfortably. "But the whole ugly incident has brought up issues..."

"Is she worried about you wanting BDSM action? You really ought to prepare her if you want it."

"I don't need any of that to be satisfied. I just need her."

~~~

7~ Lord Abraham VanBrunt

It was another garden dinner date, when Abe finally had his turn to take Abbie out. There was no need for anything to private, since the two already knew that Abe was just the back up plan. This was for show, and they only needed a little distance in order to have a private Conversation.

"So what's going on between you and Iche," Abe asked as they started on dessert. "I haven't seen him this on edge in years."

"I think it's this whole dating situation, is getting to us. It's hard. I told him that I'm probably going to chose Orion and... I don't know. We're struggling right now and it sucks."

"It'll get easier. You just have to trust each other," Abe assured her. "Now for some reason, Iche is trying to get you out of Pandora's Box."

"Can I get out of it?"

"It's a little too late now. Are you having doubts about being ready? It's going to be shocking no matter what."

"I'm not having doubts. I'm genuinely curious. I just think it'll be weird having Orion and Iche there, and intercourse is off the table. How am I going to fit in?"

"You'll be fine. As you know there are a lot of different ways to be sexual. And there are plenty of things to do besides BDSM, if it makes you nervous."

"It does make me a little nervous. Iche says he's okay without it, but I don't want to deny him something he enjoys. I just think I'd suck as a Mistress or Madam."

Abe gave her a reassuring look, "You wouldn't have to worry about that. Iche hasn't been a submissive since he's been sober. He prefers to be the Dom, so all you have to do is obey."

Abbie's eyes widened. Abe was so nonchalant about it. But she was very unsure. "He told me he was a switch, and he has a Mistress for hire..."

"She isn't for sex... Iche was a switch with Pandora only, and sadly when he was drugged up. She would get him high and then be the Dom..." Abe looked a bit confused. He thought Abbie knew everything about Pandora's Box, but was now questioning whether he should be talking about this. "But Iche is better to explain that to you. It's not my place."

"Now I'm really nervous," Abbie rattled her hand on the table.

Abe put his hand on hers to settle her nerves. "Don't be. As I said, there are a lot of ways to be sexual. And there is so much to do in Pandora's Box. The BDSM is just one small part you can avoid entirely. Just keep an open mind, and let yourself enjoy everyone. All of us coming together, It's a beautiful thing."

"Really?" Abbie laughed. "A giant royal orgy is a beautiful thing?"

"To me it is... Well it's also very dirty and absolutely nasty in all the best ways," he laughed out loud. "Which is beautiful to me."

That made Abbie laugh and relax.

"So if we go with this back-up plan of us getting married, I guess we'll be continuing with Pandora's Box."

"Of course. I love it."

"And that'll be the only time I can be with Iche?"

"Hell no," Abe looked surprised. "You and Iche can be together whenever you want."

"And what about our wedding night?" Abbie was curious.

"That's up to you. You can be with me, or Iche, or nobody at all... I'm not going to make you have sex with me."

"Did Iche tell you to say that?"

"No. Iche refuses to acknowledge that this back up plan is even a possibility. He hates the thought of you and I getting married and making babies, even though he knows it's your best chance of being together."

"Speaking of babies. How will that work?"

"Don't ask, don't tell, I suppose is best. I have my own title and inheritance I have to secure. So of course I need an heir and a spare as they say. But I don't want to come between you and Iche. If you get pregnant, it would be best if you just, don't tell me it's not mine. I'll love the child either way."

"You would love Iche's child as if it were your own?"

"Of course. I love Iche so I would love his child. We're family."

"Abe you deserve to be happy. As much as I appreciate everything you're willing to do, it's to much of a sacrifice. You and Sophie deserve a chance to be happy."

"We'll see how this all plays out."

~~~

8 ~ Royal Engagement

Abbie looked out onto the palace's main balcony, shaking nervously as she waited. She could see Leena standing beside the Prime Minister along with a couple of other heads of state. Her mother stood behind them, having no official role, but as a courtesy. Beside her were Ichabod and Katrina.

He looked back into the ballroom at her, and all she could see was sadness. He had to be as miserable about this as she was. Orion saw her trembling and took her by the arm.

"Are you all right my angel," he said kindly, hoping to calm her.

"Yeah, it's just nerves. It's not every day a girl announces her engagement."

"That's true. But this is exciting."

Jane began to wave for them to step up as the Prime Minister called their names. It was a blur o Abbie as the crowd erupted into cheers. The courtyard and streets below were littered with confetti and flower petals as the couple waved. It looked like a picture from a fairytale book.

"There you have it, the announcement we have all been anticipating, " Elsie Penworthy gleefully reported from the crowds outside of the Palace. "Princess Grace Abigail Millano of Patricia is officially engaged to Prince Orion de Leon of Corten.

"And don't they make a deliciously lovely couple," Cyrus was beaming. "All smiles from the happy couple. But someone doesn't look too happy. The Duke of Hellsworth doesn't seem too excited about the news. Perhaps he sees his chances of taking the Patrician throne slipping away."

"There were those rumors that the engaged bad boy had his eye on the princess," Elsie teased. "I have a feeling he may be losing more than just the throne. Until next time, I'm Elsie Penworthy"

"And I'm Cyrus Henstridge."

"See you next time on The Royal Tea."

~~~~


	13. Festivals And Rivalries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie deal with the new dynamics of their relationship as the Festival begins. Their love for each other meets some new challenges, and their fiances eyes are opened. Abbie wants to begin to assert her authority as she learns what it means to be Princess and one day Queen of Patricia.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks everyone for the continued support Kudos and comment! Trust me on the Prince Orion situation. It's all coming together. This chapter is LONG! I combined 3 chapters to move things along. Next ch is Pandora's Box!!!

Festivals and Rivalries

~

1~ Lesson Learned

"Mom, I'm sure. If you want to go on a date with Stacker, it's okay with me." Abbie gave her mom as sly smile, as Magnus finished laying out her outfit for the day.

"Are you sure, baby, because you are, and will always be, my number one priority."

"I know. I trust you, and this way I know you won't spend the whole time talking about me. You two can spend time talking about yourselves, and really get to know each other."

"Lord Crane is giving Stacker the day off on Saturday, since Palace security will be tight. He wants to take me to the picnic and games."

"And then after that?" Abbie gave her mom a curious look.

"That's for grown folks to know," Lori laughed.

"Okay," Abbie laughed and shook her head. "Well, It will make me happy if you're happy. Just because I can't be with the person I want, doesn't mean everyone else should be deprived."

"Oh, baby, I thought you liked Prince Orion."

"I do. He's a nice guy, and we're friendly... We enjoy each other's company. But, that's not love, you know."

"I know," Lori snuggled up behind Abbie and gave her a hug. "I want you to be happy. I know this whole situation has turned your life upside down, and I'm sorry. We didn't think it would be like this. We were going to tell you and let you have time, years to decide if it was something you wanted... but..."

"But King Victor died," Abbie sighed. "I don't blame any of you. I know what you were trying to do for me. It still boggles my mind how easily Iche, Orion, Abe, Sophie, Leena... All of them just accept having their lives controlled and micro-managed."

"They were raised up in it," Lori sighed. "Which, in hindsight is probably why Patrician Law is so strict about how the noble heirs are brought up. They raise the heirs not to question or challenge the establishment."

"Yeah, they do don't they," Abbie thought on this.

It might be one of the reasons Leena feared the people would choose to have Ichabod as their king over her. She was grateful that Ichabod put his reputation on the line to give her a boost, even though she hated seeing him misjudged. It shouldn't have to be this way.

Abbie started to think about how she could change things, if she could change things. If she was going to be Queen, who was really in control?

~~~

"Ichabod, old friend," Orion had hoped to run into him, and have a word. He'd been looking for him all morning. "Might I speak with you for just a moment."

"Orion, what can I do for you? I am meeting a friend. So I don't have long."

"You're meeting a friend out in the back garden?" Orion questioned.

"I um... I'm just leaving out the back way."

"Well, I'm sure whoever she is, she'll wait for you. I wanted to ask you about our meeting next month." Orion stated, referring to the party in Pandora's Box. "Since the Princess will be attending, you should be made aware of a special request we have."

"You really do need to run any requests by Sophie, since she's the one..."

"I want to make sure Abbie is not taken advantage of while we're there."

"Orion, we have safeguards in place to ensure that will not happen."

"Of course." Orion stopped Ichabod as he tried to leave. "I do wonder why you thought it was a good idea to invite someone who is so, inexperienced."

"I didn't want her to come. I think it'll be a bit too much for her. It was Abraham who invited her."

"Oh, my mistake. It's just that I see the way you look at her, and well, it's pretty obvious to me."

"What is obvious?"

"It's obvious that you want her. Look, we are friends, and I don't want that to change. Just know that, I expect a marriage of fidelity with Abbie. But she is free to do as she pleases in Pandora's Box."

"Except forego her chastity if she so chooses..."

"So you do know about the one condition?"

"Sophie might have mentioned it," Ichabod lied, upset at himself for the slip up."

"Right," Orion nodded. "Well, we really should get together and catch up. We could go out for drinks, or perhaps have dinner with Katrina and Abbie?"

"We really should," Ichabod internally cringed at the thought. "I'll have Miss Zoey get in touch and we can schedule something... Well, I must be going."

~

Ichabod hurried to the atrium where he was expecting Abbie. Since she and Orion became engaged it was harder for them to stay the night together. They still hadn't done anything sexual since the day Abbie had a minor meltdown in the atrium. But as always, he was eager to steal any chance he could with her, and just hold her in his arms.

But today he waited for a half an hour, and she didn't show up. He hurried to Jane's office worried that something was wrong.

"Miss Jane have you seen the Princess?"

"Um, she's supposed to be at her archery lesson. She has them the same time three days a week. Is something wrong? Is she not there?" Jane started to worry.

"No, no, I'm sure she's there and that she's perfectly fine."

"Oh good. Abbie has been taking lessons for weeks. The Queen is going to have her shoot the arrow that lights the torch of Patricia, for the opening of the Festival."

Ichabod furrowed his brow. The same time, three days a week that she'd been skipping to see him? He hoped she hadn't been blowing off her archery lessons, right when the Festival was about to begin.

"That's 50 yards," Ichabod swallowed. "It's a challenge for even an excellent archer."

"Which is why she's been diligently taking lessons."

~~~

Abbie knew she shouldn't keep skipping her lessons, but archery was not her thing, and she really wanted some time with Ichabod. The engagement was hard on them both. Today she chose a Lacey pink bra and panty set to wear under her romper, certain Ichabod would appreciate it. It had been a while since they'd been intimate, and she was ready to try and get back to some kind of normal.

But as she headed out to the garden she was stopped by her Archery instructor Sr. Portencia.

"Principessa! Principessa, wait please!"

"What is it Sr. Portencia?"

"I have just received the most distressing news. You told me to tell the Queen your lessons were going well if she asked, so I did. And now she is going to have you shoot the arrow, at the opening of the summer festival!"

"What?" Abbie threw her hands up. "I had no idea!"

"It is impossible! You are a terrible archer, and the Torch is a 100 yard shot."

"You have to get me out of this!"

"What can I say to the Queen? You must tell her the truth."

"No... I'll cancel everything else I have today, and practice. Come on."

~~~

"Oh dear god that's awful," Ichabod gasped when he saw Abbie miss a 40 yard target.

Abbie threw the bow down defeated. "Did you hear? I'm screwed, Crane. I'm going to be humiliated."

"I just found out. Have you really skipped all of your archery lessons?"

"Yes, except for the first one. I'm so screwed."

"We have until morrow. We have time."

He took his time along with her instructor, to help her practice shooting.

"This is impossible," Abbie grumbled. "The target is too far."

"It's not," Ichabod picked up the bow and shot the arrow clean through the air and right into the target."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Years of practice, to be honest," Ichabod confessed and stepped behind her. "Now you and I are going to make the next shot together, so you can see and feel that you are more than capable of doing it."

He directed her carefully, letting her put her back into his chest to help her get in perfect position. Then he put his hand over hers drawing the bow back.

"Do you feel that? This is where you need to be to make the distance. Then you aim..." He positioned it perfectly. "And release."

The arrow swished swiftly and was almost a perfect bulls eye.

"Perfect," Ichabod instinctively kissed her on the cheek, before remembering that they were in a not so private space. He backed up from her. "You merely need duplicate that maneuver and account for wind resistance etcetera."

"Piece of cake," Abbie sighed, but duplicating wasn't as easy as that.

On her own, When she made the distance she wasn't even close to the target. The closer the target, the better chance she had of hitting it. But the clock was ticking.

When Jane called looking for her and wondering why she missed her Italian and government lessons, she was asked to bring them something to eat, at the archery range.

She realized they were in big trouble when she saw Abbie barely making the 50 yard shot. "Oh... This is not good. The Queen is going to have a fit."

"Maybe if I can get closer to the target," Abbie suggested.

Jane shook her head, "Not possible, unless we put you on a boat."

"The torch is a statue in the middle of the harbor," Ichabod regretfully informed her.

"So how bad is it if I miss?"

"No one has missed in ... Well ever," Jane shrugged. "I mean usually we have an expert marksman or woman, but on special years someone from the royal or a noble family shoots the arrow. Your uncle, father, grandparents, Orion's mother, Ichabod’s mother, even Queen Leena have all made the shot."

"To be fair, we've been taking archery, most of us, since we were five or six years old. Abbie has only had a few weeks."

"But Sr. Portencia said that Abbie was doing well... I don't understand."

"I told him to say that," Abbie confessed. "It was just Archery. I wanted some time for myself. I had no idea I was going to have to do this."

"The Queen wouldn't have had you do it if your instructor hadn't told her you were doing great!" Jane looked like she was going to have a stroke. "We're in so much trouble. Sr. Portencia is going to be fired. I'm going to be fired..."

Abbie held up her hand, "No one is getting fired. We just have to find someone else to shoot."

"It's already been announced..."

"Then, maybe Ichabod can shoot with me." Abbie suggested.

"That might be seen as a sign of weakness if he has to help you." Jane furrowed her brow. "You being able to do this is very symbolic. It would send the wrong message."

"I very much agree Abbie," Ichabod spoke up. "I would help you if It was best for you but me standing there lending you aid, will not evoke confidence."

"But will it be worse if I miss? I'll be the first Millano, the first person, not to make the shot in the history of Patricia. How will that evoke confidence."

"You won't miss, Abbie." Ichabod said confidently

"What are you going to do, rig the torch?"

"If I have to, yes." Ichabod said emphatically. "You can get the distance. You have an excellent arm."

"But I don't know how to adjust for the wind."

"Don't worry, Treasure. You're not in this alone."

Ichabod stayed with Abbie the rest of the day and into the evening. She was determined, and he admired her will and stamina.

~~~

2 ~ A Fiancé Or Two

It was late, and the sun was setting when Ichabod and Abbie took the long way back to her suite. It was nice, both wishing they could hold hands, but that would be inappropriate.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Abbie asked. "Jane has dinner on the way to my suite."

"I'd love to. I'm quite famished, and I could not have better company," Ichabod looked pleased, walking tall, hands appropriately behind his back. "Perhaps later tonight, I could return and stay with you. There is no better respite, than when you are sleep in my arms."

"We can do more than sleep," Abbie smiled coyly.

"Really?" Ichabod's brow immediately raised.

"Really. I know, I had a moment a couple of weeks ago, but I'm fine. In fact, I wore something special just for you today. Too bad we got side tracked."

Ichabod couldn't resist glancing up and down her figure, curious as to what she might be wearing under her outfit. "Perhaps you could permit me a glance before dinner?"

"Just a glance," Abbie grinned as they turned down the private corridor to her suite.

Their smiles subsided when they saw Orion waiting with a glass of champaign. "There is my angel. I've missed you today." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Ichabod, it is good to see you. Where on earth are the two of you coming from?"

"We spent the day at the archery range. Iche has been helping me get ready for the opening ceremony tomorrow."

"Ah, I've heard. You are lighting the torch. I would have been more than happy to assist you."

"Shame you weren't there," Ichabod tried to be polite. His old friend being engaged to the woman he loved, made him severely dislike him for some reason.

"Yes, shame indeed. I will be participating in the Rugby game Saturday afternoon. I'm hoping for a repeat of last years win."

"I wouldn't count on it," Ichabod quipped back.

"Are you participating this year?" Orion seemed intrigued at the possibility of a contest.

"Of course."

"You two are competing against each other in the Rugby tournament?" Abbie asked. She didn't like the sound of this. "Maybe it would be best if you both played on the same team."

"Not possible," Orion interjected. "My mother may be Queen of Corten, but she is still a Lady of the House of Vidicci."

"And my mother was a Lady of the House of Cantora. Though we all come together in Society, when it comes to sporting events, one is either Civilian, Cantoran or Vidiccian."

"May the best family win, again," Orion boasted confidently.

Ichabod was about to smart back, but Abbie quickly cut them off. She didn't want to get into a dick measuring contest right now.

"It won't be competitive for the clay pigeon exhibition, will it?" Abbie was curious.

"Oh absolutely," Ichabod raised a brow. "The skeet shooting is highly competitive."

"Of course there's no need for you to worry about Millano representation. I shall shoot in your stead." Orion offered.

"No way," Abbie laughed. "I'm a dead shot. My goal is not to drop a target. Especially if I bomb at the torch lighting."

"I have every confidence you will light the torch, Treasure," Ichabod didn't even notice his slip up, as Abbie smiled adoringly at his confidence in her.

It wasn't until Orion took her hand that they both realized the pet name had been a slip. He then picked up an over-night bag, which Ichabod just noticed for the first time.

Ichabod felt his heart sink and a wave of hot anger rushed through him. He clenched his fists to keep calm, but said nothing.

Orion gave him a look as if solidifying his intentions to stay the night with Abbie. "Our dinner is on its way, so... Ichabod, thank you for escorting my lovely fiancé back to me."

"Yes," Ichabod tried to relax his jaw, as his fingers clenched to his side. "Enjoy your evening."

Ichabod gave Abbie a bow, and she watched him walk back down the corridor. She hated watching him leave, and wondered if he would try to come back later in the night. If Orion intended to stay with her, he was sorely mistaken. She hoped Ichabod would return, and her mind was already drifting to thoughts of him touching her, holding her...

"Abbie?" Orion called her name for the second time.

"Hmm? I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Yes, just that we should go in... The dinner staff is here."

Abbie followed him into her suite, they had dinner, it was pleasant. Abbie struggled to convince herself that she could be happy living this life, if it came to it. Watching the man she loved go home to his wife, having a polite dinner with her husband.

"So what's the bag for?" Abbie asked.

"I just thought it would be nice for the two of us to stay the night together."

"But, we agreed to wait. I thought you and your family wanted the traditional wedding and all."

"We do," Orion confirmed. "But you and I still should start getting comfortable with each other. We should start building an intimate connection sooner rather than later… especially since you will be intimately connecting with quite a few of us next month."

"Right..." Abbie was being reminded of Pandora's Box. Truthfully she was more curious than actually wanting a sexual experience there. "I just want to take things slow. I think the better friends we are, the better things will be if we do finally start being intimate."

"Let's just see how the night goes, shall we?"

Orion didn’t tell Abbie that he saw her earlier when he went to pick her up from her archery lesson, hoping to have an early lunch with her. She wasn't alone, of course. He saw Ichabod with his arms around her, and he saw the way Ichabod looked at her, and kissed her cheek.

It was hard for Orion to understand such a dramatic change in his old friend’s behavior. Back in the day, Ichabod was a bit wild, partying and getting high. But the last few years, he'd been quiet, staying out of the limelight, and reserving his partying for Pandora's Box. But attempting to corrupt the Princess, and steal her throne, as the media had been portraying him... It was so out of character.

Orion decided if Ichabod was out to deceive Abbie, pursue her into falling for him so that he could trick her and become king... He wouldn't let that happen.

If it was something else, Orion would be patient and trust Abbie. He was clear before the engagement that he did not want an open marriage. If there was something going on between Ichabod and Abbie, they would have to refrain until they were in Pandora's Box.

After dinner, he turned on some music and dimmed the lights. The two talked and danced slow, and Abbie was glad that they got along so well. If she wasn't already in love with Ichabod, Orion was certainly the kind of man she could be interested in dating. But her heart ached for Crane.

With his arms around her, Orion leaned in to kiss her, but Abbie turned her cheek ever so slightly.

"Don't do that," Orion whispered, gently caressing her cheek and kissing her again. This time, a proper kiss on the lips, then another. His tongue softly flittering across her tender lips. But she did not open and let him in.

"See, that was nice," Orion grinned then kissed her again.

Abbie couldn't relax. She just felt guilty. Her phone rang, giving her the perfect excuse to wiggle out of his embrace.

Abbie was grateful Luke arranged the secured lines so she could have regular face to face chats with her friends. She was especially happy tonight, when her girlfriends called from New York, meaning she could politely cut her night cap with Orion short.

"Perhaps I could leave this here," Orion asked referring to his over night bag.

Abbie nodded as he kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

It was the night before the Festival and Abbie needed the FaceTime chat with Michaela, Shelby and Laurel. The girls were all back in New York getting ready to take the Bar exam. A few months ago Abbie thought she'd be there with them, but life changed dramatically.

"I can't believe I'm not going to be taking the Bar Exam with you," Abbie pouted.

"No way. You are living every girls dream," Shelby fawned.

"Exactly," Michaela agreed. "Who wants to be a Lawyer when you can be a Princess."

Abbie smiled, hiding just how difficult it was. Who wants to have every aspect of their lives dictated, under a microscope, and controlled?

"And you are going to be amazing," Laurel assured her. "Show us the dress again."

Abbie picked up the beautiful long white floor length sundress with the black and white strapless bodice. She held it up against her body.

"It's gorgeous, but I can't believe you have to shoot a bow and arrow in a dress," Michaela said what everyone was thinking.

"It's tradition," Abbie sighed, laying the dress down. "At least it's strapless."

"Ok, enough about Abbie's gorgeous wardrobe. I want to know how you are doing with Iche and Orion." Shelby's curiosity got the better of her.

"It's hard. I mean, Orion is a really nice guy, but I love Iche. And this situation is definitely not what we want. We don't have a choice right now.

"I wish we could be there with you mommie," Laurel sighed. "We'll come as soon as we can."

"Thank you," Abbie smiled. "I'm hoping after you pass the bar you'll be able to help."

"You really have us curious about what's going on with you and Iche," Michaela looked at the other girls, who nodded in agreement. "But whatever it is, we'll do whatever we can to help."

Abbie sat on her bed, and though it was late, she pulled out her journal and began writing in it. It was something she was starting to get used to. And she wondered what future generations would think of her and her reign.

~~~

Katrina was surprised when Ichabod didn't leave for the night. She was used to him sneaking away most nights, showering and changing into more relaxed attire, then leaving without a word. Tonight though, he seemed to be in a foul mood, shuffling about their suit in a huff.

On her part she was determined to be a better fiancé this time around, trying to understand that he had needs, even if she lacked the ability to feel sexual desire.

"If you like, I could put on a history program for you. Perhaps that would help you to relax?" Katrina asked.

"No," Ichabod grumbled. "That's not what I need." He put a pouch of herbal tea into the Kruig machine, even though he'd prefer a stiff drink. But he didn't allow himself strong alcohol when he was this upset.

Katrina took a deep breath as she disrobed and laid on the bed. After the shower fiasco, she was reluctant to try again, but if he needed a sexual release, to relieve the building tension, she would make her body available to him.

"Ichabod, come and join me."

"Katrina," Ichabod huffed and shook his head. "Please put your robe back on. I don't expect you to have sex with me. I told you that. I understand how you are, and I don't fault you for it."

"But it is why you broke up with me last January, is it not?"

"Partly yes, but that is because we were not sexually compatible. I do very much need sexual satisfaction and pleasure in a relationship, and you do not."

"But I'm willing to do my best for you. We are going to be married, until death do us part. We must compromise."

"Do you remember the last time we compromised and had sex?"

"How could I forget? After not having sex for three months, we had sexual relations and you broke up with me the next morning," Katrina looked a bit peeved.

"We stopped having sex because you hated it. You wouldn't allow me to stimulate you, and then you would lay there... I felt like an absolute pervert." Ichabod sat on the bed beside her and handed her the robe. "The last time we were intimate, I was trying to give us one last chance. But I realized, I could not be happy when making love to you, makes you miserable."

"Well, you weren't forcing me then, and you won't be now. And I wasn't miserable... I just don't feel things the way normal people do. I wish I did, because it would make things a lot easier. I hate that everyone calls me the Ice Princess."

"They don't say that," Ichabod lied. Their two acquaintances that Katrina had dated before Ichabod had said the exact same thing.

"Yes, they do," Katrina pouted.

"Okay, perhaps they do, but that's because they don't understand you. Some people simply don't desire sex, or get sexual gratification."

"Maybe if I had an orgasm, that would fix me. If I have one, perhaps I'll want another. And then I can be normal."

Ichabod hated to hear her talk about herself like she needed to be fix. The truth was he had no idea if her a sexuality was a problem. "Katrina, are you happy with the way you are? Because if so, What is there to fix? You are unique. We all are."

"I like the way that I am. I feel focused and in control. But if having no desire for sex is abnormal, then I want to be normal. And that way you can have a descent marriage. If you could make me have an orgasm, maybe we can..."

"I can't... I tried before and you looked mortified. You looked like you wanted to puke, then you told me to stop."

"Well, I want to try again. For both of our sakes. I need to try."

"Very well." Ichabod got up from the bed and thought for a minute then put on some music... Opera, which was Katrina's favorite. He then lit a candle and turned down the lights, then began rummaging through the closet.

"Ichabod?" Katrina called to him. "If you're looking for a condom..."

"No, no, I have found something I think can help you," he answered walking out of the closet with a vibrating back massager.

"What are you planning to do with that?" She asked.

"Me, nothing," Ichabod smiled. "You are going to pleasure yourself to completion, so that you can see how it is. Now lay back and relax."

Ichabod could see her tense up. She had an awkward look as if holding back her disgust. He turned the massager on to a low vibrate.

"You just reach in with these two fingers and rub inside with this hand. Then place the massager here and relax. Think about anything that makes you happy, listen to the music, and try to let yourself go."

Ichabod got up from the bed and put on his running shoes. He didn't usually, go for a run. It was something Abbie liked to do and he recently found it to be therapeutic.

"You're not staying," Katrina wondered.

"No," Ichabod grabbed his phone. "You will be able to relax better if I'm not here. I'll be back in an hour, so take your time."

3 ~ The Storm

Ichabod went for a jog down in the garden to clear his head. Helping Katrina had for a moment distracted him from the fact that Orion was staying the night at Abbie's. The thought of him kissing her, touching her body, and sleeping with her in his arms, was making Ichabod feel very tense.

"Damn it!" Iche swore, stopping to pick up a stick and throw it."

"Lord Crane?" Father Rafael called from behind him.

"Father..." Ichabod straightened up, a bit embarrassed at his outburst. "I didn't know you ran in the evenings... I thought you enjoyed a morning run."

"I used to, but apparently it got back to the Arch Bishop that many people were enjoying my morning run. So he's asked me to run at night. I haven't seen you out here before."

"I don't usually go for a run... Just when I have things on my mind."

"I can see," Rafael looked in the direction of the stick. "Come run with me. And I'm a good listener, if you want to talk. If not we can just run."

Ichabod joined him, and without giving details he told him he was in a bind and hated challenging Abbie for the throne.

"Sometimes family obligations can be hard to break free of. But it's important that no matter how challenging our situation is, we must do the right thing… even if that means facing consequences." Rafael suggested.

"I know, you are right," Ichabod sighed. "I also find myself in love with someone, who is not my fiancé. But those same obligations..."

"I see. And does she love you?"

"She does."

"This cannot be easy," Rafael shook his head. "If you were not part of the noble family, I would advise you not to go through with a marriage... if you will end up hurting people, and regretting it. But, I understand things are different for you. In the end all I can say is, think things through very carefully. If there is a way for you to be with your true love, I hope you can find it."

~

Abbie finished writing in her journal and went out onto her balcony overlooking the courtyard and the garden entrance. It surprised her to see Father Rafael on a jog with Ichabod. The two stopped and seemed to be chatting. It was difficult to tell but Abbie could just sense Ichabod was upset, and she worried he thought Orion was staying the night. She quickly threw on a little sun dress and sandals, then snuck out through the secret passage.

There was a nice breeze outside, as dark blue and grey clouds began to hide the moon and stars. Abbie shuddered a bit at the sound of thunder rolling in the distance.

"Crane..." Abbie called out after Ichabod and Rafael parted ways.

"Abbie, what on earth are you doing out here? It's after midnight."

"I saw you... And I snuck out... I didn't want you to think... I mean, Orion and I aren't..."

"I know," Ichabod caressed her cheek. "I know."

He kissed her tenderly as Abbie's arms wrapped languidly around his shoulders. Large droplets of rain began to spatter on the ground and then with a loud rumble of thunder, a sudden downpour surrounded them. As they kissed.

They broke away, nearly soaked in an instant and started to laugh.

"Come," Ichabod took her by the hand and the two ran towards the atrium.

He didn't have the key, but there was a covered area where they could stay out of the rain for a moment. They were soaked and Abbie's teeth chattered as they sat on the small bench. Ichabod held her close to keep her warm, and kissed her lips to ease their tremble. Abbie didn't care about the rain or the lightning. It felt good to be in his arms, his body warming her, protecting her, loving her.

It was several minutes before the downpour subsided into a faint light drizzle, soon after the moon and stars began to peek through the clouds.

"Come, let's get you back into the palace," Ichabod sighed as their noses nuzzled together.

As much as he wanted to stay with her, she needed to rest before the morning festivities. And he had promised Katrina he would return. And he always tried to keep his word.

~

Ichabod returned to his suite, soaked to the bone. Katrina was quietly sitting on the bed, wrapped in a towel, deep in thought.

"Did you..."

"I did," Katrina didn't look up as she responded.

"And did you enjoy it?" Ichabod was confused by her lack of enthusiasm.

"I did not," she confessed. "I felt good at first, but then... I felt like I was out of control and I stopped. But the sensation didn't stop, and I wet the bed a little. It was so uncomfortable."

"Katrina, that feeling like you're out of control, the release... It’s perfectly normal."

"I found it a bit distressing..." Katrina wiped a tear from her eye. It was the most he'd ever seen her cry.

"I... I am so sorry. I didn't think it would be unpleasant for you if you did it yourself..."

"No, I wanted to have one, to see what it was like, and now I know. Thank you for helping me, and for leaving. I would have been mortified if you would have seen me like that, much less actually caused it."

"Lie down and get some rest," Ichabod suggested, tucking her into bed. He felt bad, having not expected that reaction from her. He always thought of asexuality as just lacking a desire to have sex, he didn't realize that there could be a true dislike or aversion to all aspects of it. He was sorry for ever thinking of her as the Ice Princess. She couldn't help the way she felt.

~~~

4 ~ Love My People

The Festival started with a Parade from the Palace, through the capitol city of Paulo, all the way to the harbor. Abbie looked stunning in the floor length sleeveless sundress with its embroidered black and white bodice and flowing white skirt. Her hair was in natural curls and she looked stunning. She rode in the main carriage with Orion by her side, presenting themselves as the perfect couple. Behind her, Queen Leena and Prime Minister Paleo rode, strategically placing Abbie in the main carriage as the future Queen and leader.

Katrina and Jeremy did their best to get their own carriage since it was still possible Ichabod would be the next king, but Leena denied the request, allowing them to share a carriage with other dignitaries.

The crowds lined the street waving flags as the band played. Abbie did her best to make eye contact and smile at as many people as she could, especially the little girls that already seemed to admire her so much.

The media was everywhere flashing away as she was escorted to the Platform at the water’s edge of the harbor. Everyone gathered around as Leena gave a celebratory speech to the cheering crowd. Then everyone grew silent as Abbie was presented with the bow.

Leena lit the end of the arrow on fire and carefully handed it to Abbie. She handled it like a pro, her form was just right. She had a look of confidence on her face, but the nervousness showed in her eyes as she drew back. The breeze was blowing and she glanced to the side to see Ichabod was holding his hand erect, discreetly. He was watching the sky carefully and she just needed to wait for her moment when the breeze would cease long enough... Ichabod balled his fist quickly putting his hand down and mouthing 'now'.

Abbie put the target in her sights and released. In seconds the arrow soared right over the target, and the torch lit. The crowd erupted in cheers again as Abbie happily waved to them.

~~~

Next on the agenda was the tour of the regions. Abbie would spend a day touring every rejoin for the next week, but the opening day of the Festival was the tour of the capital region of Paulo. She was most familiar with this city, but it was fun to go to the outskirts and smaller communities.

They went by convertible car, as not to fatigue the horses, and the people greeted her and the other dignitaries warmly. There were more photo ops, lots of food tasting, and gift receiving. Katrina did her best to get her and Ichabod in as many shots as possible, but Ichabod mostly hung back to let Abbie have the spotlight.

Abbie was excited to finally see the ruins of old town. She'd heard about them, but no one had allowed her to see the ancient seaside village before now. The houses were all old stone ruins carved up into the hill and mountain side.

"Wait, where are we going?" Abbie asked as the driver continued on the main road. "I want to see the ruins."

"You can see them very well from here Abbie," Orion pointed.

"Driver, turn back," Abbie ordered. "I want to take a closer look."

The driver did as she asked and the caravan of vehicles headed towards the ruins.

"Abbie, it's not safe." Orion protested.

"Well, I won't go inside if it's going to crumble and fall apart... But I was under the impression that the ruins were stable, and can be walked through."

"I believe he's referring to the homeless and the druggies that live in the ruins, Princess," the driver spoke up.

"What?" Abbie was stunned, staring at the beautiful ruins as the driver parked.

She got out of the vehicle and was met by Leena. Some dignitaries refused to get out of their vehicles.

"Abbie, what's going on?" Leena asked. "Stopping at the ruins is not on our schedule."

"I want to take a closer look."

"No," Orion shook his head. "This is close enough."

"If she wants to see it she should," Ichabod took Abbie's side as he joined the conversation. "Stacker and I will go with her."

Orion and Leena looked at each other as if thinking of a way to convince her not to. But Abbie didn't hesitate to walk right up the path. Ichabod was right behind her.

"Looks like we're going in," Luke said to the security team.

"Not you, your highness," Louis, Orion's security guard stopped him. "I work for your father and he would not approve. Orion stayed back with Katrina and the Prime Minister as the Queen reluctantly followed Ichabod and Abbie in.

"This is amazing," Abbie was in awe as she looked around at this place that seemed frozen in time.

"It is marvelous isn't it," Ichabod beamed.

They went down a path that was closer to the beach and sea, but Luke stopped them. He saw signs of rubbish, letting him know the area they were entering was inhabited. "I think that's as far as we should go."

"No," Abbie knew, and kept going. "These people are Patricians too. I should meet them, just like anyone else."

They started to notice a head pop out here and there, and Ichabod walked closer to her, ready to act if she were to meet danger.

"Hello," Abbie called out.

"Ciao," Ichabod whispered to her.

"Right... Ciao, sona la Principessa Abbie," she called out.

Slowly a handful of homeless crept out to meet her, in awe that the new Princess would do such a thing.

"There are so many..." Leena seemed surprised.

"You didn't know?" Abbie asked, giving her a doubtful look.

"Well, no... This is the first time I've been in the ruins myself."

They continued walking and soon came upon a handful of strung out homeless, just laying in the streets.

"What's wrong with them?" Abbie asked.

"They are high on opiates," Ichabod sighed.

"How do you know that?" Leena asked. "And where would they get drugs from? This is Patricia. We don't have drug trafficking."

"No, but you have a legal opiate poppy field just a few miles north in Catina. The Papaver Somniferum."

"But that's for growing flowers, poppy seeds and opiates for medicine..." Leena explained.

"So they live here because they can easily get drugs?" Abbie asked.

"Logistically, this is the ideal place for homeless and drug addicts. There is clean water from the ancient aquifers that still run, they can get fish from the sea, and there are plenty of fruits growing wild... The fields are very close by... Including the opiates that the drug users want to get their fix. They just go pick what they need."

"My god," Leena sighed.

As they spoke a dusty old soccer ball rolled out from around the corner. A little head peeked out but did not come forth.

Ichabod kicked the ball up on his knees several times, until a few small children were fascinated enough to come out. Ichabod kicked the ball to them.

A couple of the children eagerly showed off their skills with the ball, and kicked it back to him. That's when one of the girls noticed Abbie's beautiful gown and crown.

"Principessa!" She exclaimed.

Soon all the children were in awe, "Principessa! Principessa!"

"Ciao... Ciao..." Abbie smiled at all of them and shook their tiny hands.

"Giochi a calcio?" One of them asked.

"Giocherai con noi?" said another.

"They want you to play football with them," Ichabod smiled.

"Okay, sì. Sì... But, I'm not very good," Abbie nodded.

The children took Abbie and Ichabod by the hand and led them to a flat open area where they often played. Abbie hiked up her long dress, just above her knees and joined in as they kicked the ball about.

Soon they were laughing and playing like they didn't have a care in the world. The media kept their distance but were snapping photos and taking pictures of the Princess skirmishing about with the homeless children, with the handsome Lord Crane at her side.

"Princess," Jane was forced to make her way from the car to the old village square as it was getting late in the day. "The evening party is in just a couple of hours and we'll be late if we don't leave now."

"È il momento di andare," Ichabod regretfully told the children it was time to go.

They all awed and pouted, not wanting Abbie to leave. Several of them gathered, hugging her and Ichabod. Though the children were quite dirty, neither of them flinched or held them off, not wanting them to feel unwelcome, they hugged each one of them.

The children and several of the homeless people followed them back to their cars. Abbie made the drivers retrieve some of the gifts of candies and baked goods that they had received and handed them out to the children before they parted ways.

"Leena, Ichabod... Could you ride with me," Abbie asked, visibly not pleased. "Jane, you too, please."

They all crowded in the car. Ichabod sat next to Abbie before Leena or Orion had the chance to object. Jane and the Queen sat across from her. Abbie stewed on her thoughts for a moment before laying in.

"How the hell do we have a whole village of homeless people?"

"They aren't exactly homeless. The ruins provide shelter and water... And they keep the vagrants out of public view." Orion suggested.

"But there are children, so many children. Why aren't they in the orphanages?"

"The orphanage is full," Leena explained. "And I had no idea there were so many homeless children living in the ruins."

"Are you saying the Orphanage we saw on the tour is the only one in Paulo?" Abbie asked.

"It's the only one in Patricia." Ichabod grumbled.

Abbie's eyes widened in pure shock.

"The area clergy often take in abandoned babies and raise them up in the church. It's a system that's worked for centuries." Leena explained.

"A system that is centuries antiquated, completely outdated," Ichabod rebuffed. "That's why I've approached local councils on several occasions asking that another Orphanage be built."

"You have?" Leena seemed surprised. "Did you know there were so many?"

"I'd heard rumors," Ichabod confessed. "I haven't been here myself in over fifteen years. As kids we often snuck off to play in the ruins."

"I remember," Orion acknowledged. "But back then there were only maybe a dozen abandoned children hanging around..."

"Well that number has quadrupled at least. And I've been told there are areas in Salta, the fishing community, as well." Ichabod informed them.

"And you just went by rumors." Abbie asked Ichabod. "Why have you never gone to see for yourself?"

Ichabod turned flush white and felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut, when she asked him that. And he was too embarrassed to say in front of the Queen.

"It's a drug haven," Orion tried to discreetly whisper in Abbie's ear.

"Oh... I'm sorry Iche. That was unfair of me," Abbie apologized with a whisper, leaving Leena wondering what they were all whispering about.

"What is it?" The Queen asked.

"It's just frustrating and upsetting to see so many people desolate and suffering. I thought you said my father ushered in a new fruitful era and that Patricians have been thriving?"

"He did," Leena explained. "Twenty years ago he built homes on the Millano property and expanded agriculture. Any family or individual, willing to work the land was given a home and allowed to keep a significant amount of the farming profits. These people must not have been willing to work."

"Perhaps you didn't account for physical and mental illness, as well as drug use as factors." Ichabod suggested.

"Well, we've thrived for years but our economy has plateaued. We might not have the resources to fix this at the moment.

"Which is why Patricia really needs to consider, becoming more tourist oriented. It will boost the economy, create new jobs and opportunities, and get people off the streets. A few beach front high rise complexes..."

"High rises?" Ichabod scoffed. "You can incorporate tourism without destroying the unique beauty of Patricia. There are many ways to boost the economy. This place is a gold mine of untapped potential."

"You have ideas about how to boost Patricia's economy?" Leena asked.

"Yes, I do. Many in fact. I'd gladly share them all with you and the Princess," Ichabod offered. "In the mean time the Millano estate has the resources to help the children now."

Leena could see the wheels spinning in Abbie's mind. She did worry about Abbie shaking things up too much and putting her potential rule in jeopardy.

"How do you handle the homeless and orphans in Corten?" Leena asked Orion.

"Well we are only slightly larger than Monaco, so the problem is minimal. Abandoned children are sent to the Children’s Home until they are 16 years old. At which time they are old enough to work and make their own way."

"Sixteen," Ichabod gasped. "They're still children. And what happens if they cannot find work."

"Jobs are plentiful in Corten since we have a booming tourist economy. But as I said, vagrancy is not allowed. Pick pockets and drug users are run off or arrested."

"Yes, bad for business if tourists see the homeless..."

"Actually it is," Orion admitted. "We're no different than any place else. How long has the homeless community been growing here, and nobody cares as long as they remain in the caves at Salta or the ruins of Old Town Paulo?"

"I care," Abbie interrupted them. "There weren't any homeless or abandoned children running around back at your village in Scotland. How did you do it, Iche?"

"Our Homeless shelter offers counseling for drug addiction, alcohol abuse, and depression. We also offer job training, and transportation to day labor work. And as far as the Children’s Home... when the orphanage was too small... I... I bought the property and together with the community, we built the home and school... Whatever they need, I work with the community to ensure their needs are met."

"How many houses do I have?" Abbie asked Leena.

"Abbie, the Millano estate is not public property. If you start giving property to the civilian public... Well, there are factions that oppose the monarchy, who will fight to take it all from you." Leena advised.

"We have farmers and their families living and working our lands. It's the same thing."

"They are working for an income and to bring in profits..."

"Jane, how many?" Abbie said sternly.

"Two Palaces, six mansions, four Villas, a chateau, and a ranch." Jane spoke up quickly. "And those are just the places for your personal use. That doesn't include the countless homes you lease to the citizens and workers..."

"The Mansion in Paulo... I’ve never even stayed there, because I'm living at the Palace in Paulo..."

"Um," Jane interrupted. "The mansion is used by dignitaries when they have visitors."

"That's because we don't have hotels, like they do in America and other countries." Leena reminded her.

"So I can use the mansion to house rich people, but not orphans?"

Everyone sat silent.

"The mansion is going to be turned into a Children’s Home... Immediately. The old orphanage is way too small. We need to talk about converting it to a homeless shelter." Abbie was telling them not asking their permission. "Iche, can you help me with this?"

"Absolutely," Ichabod was all for it.

"Good." Abbie could see the concern in Leena's eyes. "Look, I get why you're worried. The Reformers will see me giving up property for this, and then start thinking they are entitled to all of the mansions and properties. But this is important enough that I'm willing to fight for it. I can't sit by and have so much, when there are homeless children that are my responsibility."

~~~

The tour of Paulo took a rocky turn, but the part of the day that Abbie had most been looking forward to was the evening of dancing. Under the moon and star lit sky, with the band playing both traditional and modern style Patrician music, Abbie was able to cut loose a little.

By now her dancing had become something the people found very endearing, and they embraced her love of dance. She mostly danced with Orion, looking like the picture perfect couple. Later, she made the rounds, dancing and schmoozing with all the politicians, and the right people.

Finally she got to dance with Ichabod. She felt as if she'd been waiting all day for this moment, this one dance.

"Lord Crane," Abbie tipped her head acknowledging him properly, knowing all eyes were on them.

"Princess," Ichabod bowed slow and deep, in reverence. As the music began he took her into his arms and held her close, a tangible energy seared through their bodies.

"I've missed this, Treasure," he whispered.

"Me too," Abbie looked up at him smiling.

He wanted to kiss her. He had to swallow hard to keep himself in control, and not get swept away. Under the moon and stars, with the orchestra playing, everyone was awing over the Princess... and Lord Crane.

This was the happiest Abbie had been all day. "Will you come see me tonight?"

"Yes, Treasure," Ichabod's heart swelled.

Abbie laid her head on his chest as they danced. It was perfect. So perfect that they didn't want their dance to last forever. But as with all good things, it would soon come to an end, and they'd have to let go.

~

"Look at the two of them," Leena said to Dominique, the Prime Minister, as they danced and watched Ichabod and Abbie together. "It's like this every time the two of them are together."

"He looks at her as if he were in love with her," Dominique said quite frankly. "I noticed the first time they danced together at her Cotillion Ball."

"He's trying to steal her throne," Leena scoffed. "And yet, she seems to trust him somehow. Did you know that he's been trying to get the local council to expand the Orphanage?"

"I may have heard something about that. Honestly, I did not know we had so many homeless children living in the ruins, until I saw it with my own eyes today."

"How have we become so out of touch, Dominique?"

"The world is growing and changing, leaving us behind. We seem to be stuck in our ways. Our economy has plateaued, and I suppose, if we don't come up with new ways to generate revenue, it will begin to decline."

"That young man has ideas. I thought his reputation would discount him, but he's smart and generous. I worry the country will want him when they learn more about who he really is."

"Abigail is smart too, and she will get up to speed. She has a way with the people," Dominique reassured the Queen.

"She has ideas too, but she doesn't fully understand how Patricia works yet. She'll overstep and lose everything."

"But if she's careful, and as smart as I think she is... She may just usher us into a new era," Dominic raised his brow as he thought about it. "She has what it takes to be a great leader."

~~~

5 ~ In My Lovers Arms

"Just a quick night cap, Angel, to commemorate the fantastic day we've had," Orion asked. He gave her his sweetest most innocent smile.

But tonight, Abbie could not be persuaded. "We have a long day tomorrow. Clay shooting first thing... then the Rugby match, and I'm beat. So, I'm going to get to bed," she faked a yawn.

"Very well," Orion gave her a kiss. He tried for another but Abbie quickly ducked into her suite and closed the door.

It wasn't like Abbie to rush him off so hastily. He waited for a little while outside of her door, pretending to be busy on the phone, but really he wanted to make sure Ichabod didn't come to her room. He was satisfied though when there was no sign of a late night visitor.

"I've just run your bath Princess," Carmen smiled slyly. The young servant had avoided the dressing room, where she was pretty sure Abbie's special guest had slipped in, and was waiting for her.

"Thank you Carmen."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Princess?"

"No, I'm good for the rest of the night. Go ahead and take off. And lock up behind you. I'll see you in the morning."

Carmen gave her a curtsy then hurried off.

"I thought she'd never leave," Ichabod teased as Abbie walked into her dressing room.

"I think she knows you sneak in here," Abbie grinned as he pulled her into his embrace, he kissed her longingly having been desperate to do so all day.

"Should we make use of the bath?" Abbie breathed heavily as Ichabod's kisses went from the lobe of her ear and trailed across her neck.

"We shall indeed, however, I intend to get you nice and wet and dirty first." Ichabod groaned in her ear.

They hastily undressed each other, taking the sight of one another in. Ichabod was unashamedly already stiffening as he mused over her soft brown curves. His hands caressed down her body, then up again grasping her breasts as he kissed her firmly.

"Oh, god yes," Abbie purred as he laid her onto the chase, kissing her breasts.

Her hands rummaged through his hair, pulling him into her, as she swooned at his lips touching, kissing her body. He licked and sucked her nipples, driving her mad and making her desperate for more. He ran his hand up her parted thighs, fingering the slit of her mound. He slid one digit in, slowly massaging her wet walls, as her body began to rock with him. Then a second finger in, he hit her spot, faster and faster, until she was grinding into his hand and soaking wet. He kissed down her belly, dragging his tongue across the soaked folds around his fingers. He then took her clit, licking and sucking it until she was losing control.

"Oh... fuck, yes..." Abbie groaned as her back arched, and pleasure struck her every nerve ending. Her legs quivered falling to the side as he tasted her essence and let her enjoy ascending into bliss.

Ichabod began to slow, then removed his fingers, taking one last taste of her. He slowly kissed back up her body as she trembled from her senses being heightened, resting between her thighs and kissing her generously on the lips.

"You taste so good when you come," he breathed heavy between kisses.

Abbie could feel him hard and throbbing against her thigh. She reached down between them, taking his cock in her hand and stroking him as they kissed. He was already close, having gotten drunk off of her essence. She went slow, then more swiftly, toying with the head, teasing him relentlessly. Her touch, the way her hands felt as they moved up and down his shaft, sent electricity searing through his body. He was moaning in swift heavy breaths as he enjoyed her.

"It's your turn to come for me," her breathy panting was enough to send him over the edge.

"Oh god, mercy, Treasure," Ichabod said huskily against her kiss.

He hardly made sense as his body tensed and his toes curled. And then there was the blissful release. Abbie felt the warm moisture against her pelvis and thighs as Ichabod nuzzled against her neck. His body jolted then relaxed into her as she held him.

He kissed her cheek and neck, so happy to be in her arms and to have her body against his again. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bath, pleased that the water was still hot.

He stepped in and sat, submerging them, as he sat Abbie between his legs. She rested back against him, as he gently held her body to him.

"This is what it is to be completely in love," Ichabod whispered feeling as if he were in paradise.

"Must be," Abbie smiled. "Being here with you... This is perfect."

~~~

6 ~ Not so secret Affair

"Good morning Princess," Ichabod woke early and gave Abbie a kiss. They had an hour before the alarm would go off and he would have to sneak away.

"Good morning," Abbie grinned groggily. "It's early. We need to sleep."

"Mm, I was thinking we could do something else besides sleep," Ichabod slowly began kissing down her neck. "You know what my favorite thing to do in the morning is."

"I know," Abbie giggled as he sprinkled kisses down her body. "How about we share."

"Oh... Absolutely," He teased, getting hard as he kissed her nipples. "Would you like to be on top, or shall I?"

"Hmm... Lord Crane I think I want to ride this morning," Abbie purred.

She let out a yelp and laughed as Ichabod flipped her on top of him. They hushed when they heard the latch on the door, and scrambled to grab cover as Jane and Magnus walked in."

"Not again," Jane bemoaned as she saw Abbie leap off of Ichabod.

"Oh my," Magnus quickly closed the door, so none of the security guards outside would notice. "I guess you two are still a thing that's happening."

"I was just... Um... I beg your pardon." Ichabod wrapped a sheet around his waist, gathered his clothes and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Jane... Not a word," Abbie warned. "You either, Magnus. We know what we're doing. Remember you work for me, not Queen Leena."

"Okay, We know. And you have our complete loyalty," Jane sighed. "I thought we agreed you two would use an alarm, and he'd be out before staff showed up."

"We did. You are a whole hour early."

"No, I put it on your schedule because we have an early breakfast before the shooting exhibition, remember."

"Damn... Is anyone else coming?"

"Just Carmen," Magnus assured her. "She'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'm going to check on Crane," Abbie tried to shake off her embarrassment as she joined Ichabod in the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh," Magnus whispered as he gestured with his hands about Ichabod's size.

"I know," Jane agreed with his surprise.

She got a buzz on her phone and word that the early morning news reports were coming in about yesterday's opening events. Initial photos started surfacing last night of Abbie and Ichabod playing soccer with the homeless children. By morning there were full blown stories with video, including video and pictures of the two dancing at the park that night.

~

"Sorry about that," Abbie apologized when she met Ichabod in the bathroom, but he had a worried look on his face.

"Everything okay," she asked.

"I'm sure it will be. Sean isn't feeling well so he's scheduled an appointment."

"You look worried."

"A little," he confessed. "But he will call me tomorrow and keep me abreast. I may pay him a visit, if you could do without me for a few days."

"I guess, for Sean I can share you a little," Abbie teased, putting a smile on Ichabod's face.

"You won't have to share everything," Ichabod gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled her close and playfully kissed her ear.

"Stop," Abbie giggled and wiggled out of his arms. "We have to go."

~~

"What's going on out here?" Abbie asked Jane, as she and Ichabod came out of the bathroom.

"Patricia's rivals to the throne, joined at the hip," Jane sighed. "People are starting to ask questions about you two… especially since you are both engaged to other people."

Ichabod and Abbie gave each other a look. Neither one of them wanted to be apart, but people were starting to notice the obvious.

~~~

The Clay shooting exhibition was first on the list of activities for the second day of the Festival.

Abbie arrived with some fanfare, as the crowds cheered and cameras flashed. She wore another long floor length summer dress. The top was white with gem spaghetti straps. The skirt was a beautiful floral pattern. Ichabod's heart skipped a beat the second he saw her, and it took everything in him to keep back and not go right to her.

Leena made sure to have Orion meet her right away, and escort her to the shooting range. She'd had quite enough of seeing photos of Abbie with Ichabod.

Several nobles and dignitaries came forth to show off their skills with a rifle or pistol before the civilians. Ichabod and Orion were clearly trying to show each other up. But it was Abbie who stole the show with both the rifle and pistol, since she didn't drop a single target. She Impressed both the nobles and her common citizens alike.

~

Later, there was a picnic in the park where some children's games were played. Abbie wanted so badly to sit with Ichabod, Abe and Sophie. But Katrina was there, and her place was with the Queen and Minister Paleo.

It was nice, however to look over and see her mom and Stacker enjoying a private picnic in the distance. They had danced together most of the night last night, and Abbie couldn't help but wonder where they got off too. It was a little weird to think that her mom might be getting it on, but she was happy for her. And Stacker was fine.

The fun was followed by a contest of beauty and talent and wit. Leena crowned Dorothy Galilei as Miss Patricia and Abbie crowned Macey Irving as the Jr. Miss.

~~~~

The Rugby game was the last event of the evening. The citizen’s game was first, northern region verses southern region. Abbie had never actually watched a rugby match, and was stunned by how dangerous it was.

"I told you it's like American football and soccer combined," Jane reminded Abbie as she watched her wince.

"Yeah, but you didn't mention that it was mixed with Wrestling and MMA," Abbie could barely look as a group piled up after a terrible looking tackle. "Shouldn't they be in helmets and padding... Some protective gear?"

"No... This is Rugby."

By the end, the northern region was victorious, but almost half the players had injuries.

After the match there was a short break before the game between Vidicci and the Cantora. Abbie looked around having expected Orion to return after getting dressed, but it was nearing time, and he still hadn't showed. Abbie stood to get a better view and saw Orion talking with Ichabod just outside of the park gates. She hurried over to them, wondering why they looked so tense.

"You know if she starts divvying out Millano properties, the Vidicci and Cantora Families aren't going to like it. It puts their properties at risk with the Reform Party, who are already calling for an end to the Monarchy. And you've already got the Cantora no your side." Orion argued.

"That's not what I was doing," Ichabod was offended Orion would think he was being malicious. "My intention is not to make Abbie's path to the throne difficult. But she wants to help, and she has the resources. I wouldn't hurt her."

"If you really aren't trying to hurt her, then you'll back off. You're everywhere she is, stealing her lime light. You've changed, Iche. I never thought you were the kind of guy who would try to take someone else's throne. On top of that, you want to ease your way back into the public’s favor, at her expense."

"That is not what I'm doing, Orion. I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Hey there you are," Abbie smiled as she approached and looked between the two guys. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, my Angel," Orion smiled through clenched teeth.

"Just a bit of what Americans call 'trash talk', before the game," Ichabod also faked a smile.

"Princess, can we get a picture of you with Lord Crane and Prince Orion in their Rugby attire?" A cameraman from the Royal Tea asked.

"This is exactly what I mean," Orion grumbled through gritted teeth.

Already other reporters were hurrying over to snag a few photos. Abbie wondered what Orion meant by his comment.

After a couple of minutes Orion put a stop to the impromptu photo shoot. "We must be going."

Orion took Abbie by the hand, and the two walked away with a wave and smile.

"What was that all about?" Abbie asked when they were alone.

"I know Ichabod Crane seems like a nice guy. I've known him for years, and he is a charmer," Orion took her hand. "He will charm the socks off of this whole country before you realize it."

"I thought you two were friends," Abbie pursed her lips. Orion had no idea what Ichabod and Abbie were going through for each other.

"We are friends. And I have no idea why he's so determined to do this. I didn't think he could stoop to such levels. But somehow he's decided he wants the power of being King." Orion sighed taking her hands in his. "Abbie, he's going to steal your crown from you, if you aren't careful."

~

"Okay, this is just painful to watch," Abbie cringed every time one side tackled the other, yet she couldn't take her eyes off of the game. The ball passed from one player to another so quickly, it was hard to keep up.

"I know, it's terrible," Sophie chuckled. She couldn't sit with Katrina at another event. Instead Abraham offered to sit with Katrina, so Sophie could hang out with Abbie. "Last time my dad played, he broke his arm. My mom never let him play again."

"Ouch," they both had a laugh. Injuries seemed inevitable the way that the players did everything in their power to knock down and take out their opponents.

"So who's side are you on?"

"My dad is a Cantora through and through," Sophie grinned pointing at her dad who was on the sideline screaming and sideline coaching. "That's just embarrassing."

"No, it's good. He's really getting into it."

"I suppose your rooting for the Vidiccis?" Sophie was curious.

"Nope. I am neutral today," Abbie put on a smile as she watched Orion and Ichabod battling it out on opposite teams.

Any friend and family ties seemed to fade as the game went on, and each side became more fiercely determined to win. Old grudges surfaced after a few not so accidental hits were made.

It was hard not to seem overly enthusiastic when Ichabod made a great catch and tied up the game. He looked over to her, giving her a smile and a wave as his team mates gave him bear hugs and back slaps.

She couldn't help but let her enthusiasm show, but quickly caught herself as she gave him a little wave. She immediately looked for Orion who was watching her and getting a bit peeved. She gave him a quick smile, and wave hoping he wouldn't be upset by the attention she showed Ichabod.

"Yeah... That's kind of neutral," Sophie tipped her head giving Abbie a side eye.

"I'm trying," Abbie sighed. "This is so hard, and not just this game... All of it."

"I know. I can't imagine what you guys are going through," Sophie sighed. "I can tell you now, because you chose Orion... But I was freaking out a little at the thought of you and Abe getting married. Iche would have lost it... And to be honest, I don't know if I could handle it. Abe means a lot to me."

"I knew you like him a lot more than you let on," Abbie gave her a judgy look. "You need to make sure he knows how much you care about him. I don't know what's holding you back."

"I don't want to mess 'us' up. We almost got messed up once, and I don't want to lose him."

"How did you get messed up? I've never seen three people as tight as you Abe and Iche."

"Iche... He almost overdosed twice while partying. Abe was there and didn't catch it. Not that he would have known. They got him to the hospital in time. We were warned by the doctors that his addiction was serious, but... They kept partying, and it happened again. This time Iche called me and, he didn't sound right. I showed up with Narcon just as he was going down. I've never been so scared in my life."

"Oh god, Sophie, I'm sorry you guys went through that."

"I'm a little over protective of Iche now, and I know I have to loosen up. But with Abe, it took me a while to trust him again, and he's just been amazing ever since."

If you love him, you should tell him."

"I have told him..."

"Not that you love him like a friend," Abbie grinned.

"I think he knows. I think I might have to give up girls for him. He says he'll be happy in a polyamorous relationship, but maybe he really wants just one person who loves him, and only him."

"I think you two need to have a serious heart to heart, and figure it out. If he loves..." Abbie stopped when she was distracted by the next play.

The Vidiccis had the ball and threw a pass to Orion, but Ichabod jumped in front of him and intercepted. He was body slammed to the ground. There was an immediate pile on and timid cheers, as everyone waited to see if Ichabod had the ball. Sure enough Ichabod gained possession and the ball was handed off to another member of Team Cantora, who sprints unexpectedly for the win over Team Vidicci.

Everyone cheered for the Cantora victory... Then the cheers faded as the refs called the medics over to the pile up of players. Orion was helped up and had a good amount of blood coming from his forehead. Another one of the Vidicci players was holding his arm and Ichabod was on his back.

"Oh my god..." Sophie gasped.

Abbie was already up, hiking up her long floral skirt and running to their side.

"What's happening?" Abbie demanded, dropping to her knees by Ichabod's side.

"We think he's got a couple of broken ribs and a sprained wrist. He'll need X-rays," one of the medics said in broken English.

"I'll be fine... No meds..." Ichabod grumbled, making shallow breaths.

They were moved off the field so the final conversion kick could be made, solidifying Team Cantora's victory. But Abbie couldn't think about the game. She knew when Ichabod was masking his pain, and he was still taking shallow breaths.

Ichabod reached for her hand with his uninjured one, and held it, to ease her worry. He cracked a half smile."We won."

"Yes you won," Abbie breathed a bit easier, but was still concerned.

"Princess," Sophie put her hand on Abbie's shoulder to get her attention. "Orion is looking this way," she whispered.

Abbie stood up, reluctantly pulling her hand away from Ichabod's.

"I'll stay with my fiancé," Katrina stepped by Ichabod's side as Abbie stepped away.

"Very good," Abbie regained her composure. "How are the other players?"

"Louis has a broken arm," the medic informed her. And Prince Orion has a cut on his forehead and a dislocated shoulder. We'll get them all patched up right away."

Abbie went to Orion to take a look at his cut, "looks like you will need stitches."

"Is he all right?" Orion asked. There was no point in being upset at Abbie going to Ichabod's side. The damage was done, everyone had seen her. Besides, he and Ichabod may be at odds, but he still cared about his friend.

~~~

7 ~ Mistakes

"This is a first, you escorting me to my suite," Orion smiled, happy that Abbie had accompanied him to the Palace medical center. "You must come in and have a drink."

"You need to rest," Abbie suggested, pointing to his arm in a sling. The doctors put his shoulder back in the socket, but wanted him to take it easy for a day or two.

"Please, Princess, come sit with me for a while. We need to talk."

Abbie joined him and poured the two of them a glass of wine. "If this is about the game, I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay..."

"Is that so," Orion thought through his words carefully. "Are you falling for him?"

"What?" Abbie did her best to play it off. "Ugh, no...He's my rival..."

"I've known Ichabod since we were kids. And even in his wildest days, he was never malicious. He's never been a cad who would take advantage of anyone. It doesn't make sense, especially the way he is with you. He's either playing you, or... Are you two actually seeing each other behind everyone's back?"

"I'm sorry," Abbie was tired of lying. "We didn't know who we were to each other when we first met. It wasn't until after King Victor died that we realized we were rivals for the throne."

Orion ran his hand through his hair, frustrated, as he listen to Abbie explain. The way she described meeting and falling for Ichabod made sense. That was the Ichabod Crane he knew. She did her best to down play how much she loved him, but Orion could tell.

It all made sense why he took Katrina back when the King died. But he was baffled as to why Ichabod would continue the engagement after he knew there was a legitimate heir and that the heir was Abbie herself.

"So, I don't understand... Why is he with Katrina. Everyone in our circle of acquaintances knows he doesn't love her."

"I can't get into that." Abbie let out a sigh, unable to hide her disappointment.

"Please tell me he's not in bed with King Stefan. I wouldn't put it past that tyrant to try and get control of another kingdom by using his niece. But why would Ichabod go along with it?"

Abbie shook her head and looked down, not wanting to talk about it. It wasn't her place to tell Orion about Ichabod being blackmailed.

"Okay, so what does that mean for us? I only want to do this with someone I can be happy with. My parents got lucky, they are madly in love still. But we aren't all going to be so lucky."

"I know. And that's why I picked you. We get along, and... I think we could make a good couple."

"But I need to know if you're just using me. Look, I don't mind doing this for a while, to help you out. But, before we get married, I need to know that you can be with only me. Will you be satisfied only to see him in Pandora's Box?"

"I don't know..." Abbie's phone buzzed getting her attention. When she saw that it was Ichabod, she bit her lip nervously.

"Go see him," Orion sighed. "Make sure he's alright, and we'll finish this conversation later."

"Thank you," Abbie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Get some rest, and stay off of that shoulder."

~~~

"It's about time you arrived, Treasure," Ichabod greeted Abbie with a warm smile.

Abbie quickly closed the door, hoping the security team hadn't heard him use the pet name. "Crane, what are you doing out of..."

She didn't get the words out before he swooped her into his arms and kissed her. Abbie wrapped her arms languidly around Ichabod's shoulders relaxing into him, relieved that he wasn't as badly hurt as they initially thought. She was startled when she saw Katrina sulking quietly in the corner.

"Oh my god, Katrina... I didn't know you were here," Abbie backed away from Ichabod, flustered.

Katrina nervously took a seat as she fidgeted with her phone.

"Don't worry," Ichabod smiled. "She knows that you are the love of my life."

"Crane..." Abbie's eyes grew wide and she looked apologetically at Katrina. "I... Just came to see how he was doing. I guess those bones aren't broken..."

"Oh..." Ichabod waved his left hand. "A mere sprain of the wrist, but the ribs are most certainly broken."

"What?" Abbie gasped. "Should you be up?"

"I'm fine."

"You feel a little warm," Abbie patted his neck.

"I called Abraham..." Katrina finally spoke up.

"Excellent. We can have ourselves a private party once he arrives. Katrina, you will have to loosen up a bit." Ichabod laughed. "A lot actually. But Abe will take good care of you."

"Ichabod, perhaps you should lie back down." Katrina tried to persuade him as a knock at the door caught their attention.

Ichabod was at the door before Katrina could get up.

"Abe! Finally," Ichabod gave him a hug. "Come in. Lets get you a drink. How about a Vodka."

"Should you be up?" Abe asked.

"We were just asking the same thing," Abbie shrugged.

"I'm fine. I feel great," Ichabod patted Abe on the shoulder with his sprained wrist.

"Did you take something?" Abe asked in a low whisper, so Abbie and Katrina wouldn't hear.

"No, of course not," Ichabod scoffed and smiled again. "I would never do that."

Abe put both hands to Ichabod's cheeks, and looked in his eyes. His pupils were constricted, his eyelids were slightly drooped, and he was breathing slow.

"What did you take?"

"Nothing... I just really am happy you're here, and Abbie is here."

"What's going on?" Abbie asked confused.

"He thinks I'm high, but I'm not. Everything is fine." Ichabod tried to assure her, "I would never do that."

"I'm so sorry," Katrina looked like she was going to cry, which was strange because she wasn't big on showing emotion.

"Katrina, what did you do?" Abe asked sternly.

"The doctor said that I needed to make sure he didn't run a fever and that he wasn't in pain. He said shallow breaths and fever could lead to pneumonia, when dealing with broken ribs," Katrina hastily explained. "I only gave him the prescribed dose. Nothing more, but then he started acting very peculiar, so I called you."

"That's, no..." Ichabod shook his head with a smile. "You wouldn't do that. I didn't take anything. I would remember."

"It was in your tea. You were being so stubborn when clearly you were in pain. You were running a fever and could hardly breathe..."

"What?" Now Ichabod looked confused. "I think perhaps I do need to lie down..."

Abbie sat Ichabod on the bed, worried that this was a big deal, but hoping it wasn't.

"Let me see what you gave him," Abe tried to remain calm, but he was furious inside.

Katrina quickly showed him the prescriptions, and he swore under his breath when he read Oxycodone and Tylenol. It was an opiate, and a bad combination for a former addict, mimicking OxyContin. "How long ago?"

"Less than two hours," Katrina was wringing her hands. She wasn't used to situations she couldn't control.

Abbie sat with Ichabod, feeling stressed out. "Is this bad? It's just one prescription, right?"

"I won't know for a couple of hours. It depends on how he feels when it wears off." Abe took a deep breath.

"Just get rid of them," Ichabod laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Can you take Katrina for the night, and I'll call you in the morning?"

"But I want to stay with him," Abbie shook her head no.

"Please, Princes," Abe didn't look like he was asking. "I don't know how this will go, but I'll take good care of him tonight. Please."

"Okay," Abbie agreed reluctantly. She gave Ichabod a kiss and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Abe is the best. I'll be fine, I promise," Ichabod smiled so peacefully. "I love you."

"I love you too," Abbie ran her fingers through his hair and let out a slow breath. "I love you so much."

~~~

"Call her," Abe handed Ichabod his cell phone the next morning. "I think you're going to be okay."

"I didn't do anything completely ridiculous, did I?" Ichabod asked as he took the phone. "I don't remember doing anything too untoward, but perhaps I made an arse of myself."

"You didn't. And you got through the rough part like a champ, so call her," Abe encouraged as he took a seat beside Sophie.

"You were amazing, Abe. You caught it right away. And you took good care of him without babying him or being overbearing, like I would have."

"He's determined not to use again. He's done the hard part. I just had to keep an eye on him."

"I love you Abe," Sophie rested her head on His chest. "And, I trust you. I really do."

~~~

"I'm glad you're okay," Abbie was so relieved to be laying next to Ichabod.

She wanted to curl up in his arms, but now that he wasn't on pain meds he could feel it. He was lucky to have developed a high tolerance for pain, but after the past nights events, he was feeling it a bit. Fortunately his fever broke making it easier for him to breathe.

"You had me worried for a minute."

"I am on the mend, and Abe has done away with the prescription." Ichabod took her hand. "I am sorry if I caused you to worry."

"Don’t be sorry. It wasn't your fault. I can see why Katrina did it, I would have been worried about you too. But she should not have given you the prescription, without your permission. I don't know what I would do..."

"She will have to understand... You will have to as well, I suppose. Things are going to happen to me, and no matter what, I don't want pain medication. I don't want to go through another night like last night."

"It was harder than you're letting on," Abbie's heart sank as she nestled a little closer, careful not to touch his chest.

Ichabod shuddered as he remembered the feeling of sadness and need suddenly striking every nerve in his body. It was overwhelming, and it scared him how much his body wanted another dose. But he was determined never to go back.

"It was indeed difficult. But I am alright. I don't want you to be worried whilst I am away."

"Away!" Abbie sat up and looked him in the eye. "You're not going away now, are you?"

"Abbie, we talked about this. I need to visit Sean and make sure he is doing alright..."

"So you can go for a couple of days after you recover. You should be taking it easy for a few days."

"And I will take it easy at Bellington Estate... Treasure, I need to get out of your way for a while. There are so many rumors about us now. The way you were by my side after I was injured, the way I always find a way to be close to you... It's not the kind of publicity you need."

"Is this because of what Orion said to you?"

"He's not wrong. And I can use this opportunity to give you space without King Stefan becoming suspicious."

"How long?" Abbie could feel her heart sinking in her chest at the thought of being away from him.

"A few weeks," Ichabod desperately tried to clear the dry lump from his throat. It already hurt just thinking about it. "But I shall call you every night, just as we did before. We'll get through this."

"I just hate being away from you," Abbie pouted. She knew he was determined, and trying to talk him out of it would just make it harder. "Because, we can't to this over a FaceTime call."

Abbie leaned down kissing him tenderly on the lips. One kiss led to another as their tongues collided and lips pressed. Ichabod slid his hand down her back, gently caressing her bottom and pulling her into him. When Abbie felt him wince she pulled from his embrace.

"We aren't supposed to be doing this," she fake pouted, giving him one more quick kiss, before lying down beside him.

"I can handle it," Ichabod almost begged. "I don't mind a little pain with my pleasure."

"I bet you don't," Abbie grinned, taking his hand. "But I need you to get better. I love you."

Ichabod smiled and kissed her hand as he closed his eyes. It warmed his heart every time she said those words to him. It meant everything to him, how much she cared for him. Despite all of the mess and baggage that came along with him, she still loved him.

"I love you, Abbie... You are my whole world."

~~~

8 ~ Sweet Surprise

~Six weeks later~

"Lord Crane! She's here," Daisy hurried in to Ichabod's office.

"Who is here?" Ichabod looked up at her, over the rim of his reading glasses.

The young house maid had a tendency to become over excited about nothing.

"The Princess! She's here!"

Ichabod took off his readers and stood abruptly. "Princess Abbie," he smiled surprised.

"Yes, my Lord! Anna is tending to her now."

Ichabod hurried to the main foyer. Pandora's Box was not for another two days. His staff was still at Bellington Estate, not being set to leave until morning. But if Abbie were here, he would send them off early for holiday so that he could spend some much needed alone time with his true love.

His heart beat faster with each step as he made his way to the Foyer. And then he saw her looking so beautiful, with the sweetest smile on her face. Everything in him wanted to run to her and take her in his arms, but he was surrounded by staff, and didn't want to make a spectacle in front of them.

"Princess, Abbie, it is an honor to have you here." Ichabod gave her a deep low bow.

"Lord Crane," Abbie returned a small curtsy to him. "It is my pleasure to be here.

"I need to speak with the Princess in private," Ichabod informed the staff and took Abbie's hand. "Shall I escort you to the drawing room, and you can let me know, to what I owe such a pleasant surprise visit."

As soon as they were in the drawing room, Ichabod locked the door. He didn't waste another second, before swooping her up in his arms, spinning her around and kissing her. Abbie squealed with delight.

"I take it you're happy to see me," Abbie grinned as he kissed all over her cheek and neck.

"Yes! Oh Treasure, how I've missed you. I shall dismiss the staff at once so that I can have you all to myself."

"Wait," Abbie giggled as his hands were all over her, seemingly touching everywhere at once. "Slow down Casinova... Before we do anything, I actually am here early for a reason."

Ichabod paused, giving her a curious look, as his hands were still around her waist.

Abbie smiled up at him mischievously, "I know that this is crazy and unexpected, but I have a surprise for you."

TBC

~~~


	14. Secret Things (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod grow closer despite being separated for almost six weeks.Their Secret Rendezvous before Pandora's Box doesn't quite go as Abbie has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & kudos. I Separated this chapter into two parts so I'm posting the 1st early with a bit of a warning. #MeToo. It's clearly marked in 1~Keeping Secrets, in case you prefer to skip it. After that the rest of the chapter in "mostly" goodies. ENJOY~

Secret Things (part 1) 

1 ~ Keeping Secrets

It had been six week, well technically five and a half, but it felt like a eternity. Abbie was all nerves from the moment she boarded the private plane to Lotsburgh. She was certain e would be happy to see her, since he told her every night how much he missed her.

As much as she hated the separation, Ichabod and Orion were right. The rumors of a possible romance between the rivals or the Casinova attempting to trick the vulnerable Princess, began to fade. The stories were replaced by the Princess asserting herself, and taking the initiative on key issues, bringing forth her agenda, and of course the seemingly happy engagement with Prince Orion.

Being away from Ichabod had been hard. Most nights they were able to FaceTime or video chat, but sometime all they were able to sneak in were phone calls, especially when she spent a few days in Corten with Orion.

Now she was desperate to spend a few days with Ichabod before the Pandora's Box Liaison. She'd gone out of her way to plan the ruse with Sophie and Luke. They would bring Michael from Palace Security and Carmen, fly into Lotsburgh, have a very public event. Then Carmen (disguised as Abbie) would leave with Michael. Luke would remain behind with Abbie while she attended the party.

"Princess, great news," Jane beamed. "The Patricia Morning News is running the story about how your initiatives and the success you've had with Casa Della Vittoria."

"Really!" Abbie grinned as Jane joined her.

They watched the segment that began with clips of Abbie and Ichabod with the children at the ruins. It reminded Abbie of all the late night phone and video chats with Ichabod as he helped her with every aspect of getting the mansion converted, hiring staff and counselors, and even getting the children to leave the ruins without scaring them.

It them went to clips of the counselors camping overnight with the children and even Abbie having a picnic dinner with the children.

"The counselors you have chosen are amazing," Jane gushed as they continued watching the program.

"They are," Abbie smiled as her thoughts wandered back to one of her many calls to Ichabod for advice on how to help the kids and gain their trust.

*** (Putting a Warning Here as Abbie recalls an event from her Past #MeToo)****

"The last thing I want to do is go in and snatch them up. What if they run and hide, or we scare them. I don't want them traumatized."

"Take your time, Treasure. They are safe for now. Have your counselors go in with blankets and hot meals, play with them, even stay the night in the ruins if they have to."

"But how long will that take? I don't want those children living in those conditions a moment longer." Abbie sighed.

"You can't rush this," Ichabod reminded her. "These children have only ever been on the streets. The little ones will be easy to win over, but many won’t go unless the older children go with them. Once the counselors earn their trust, convince a few of the older children to go and see for themselves that your home is a safe place. They'll tell the others. Give it a week, two at the most. Your counselors will be able to do this. And the children should get to know some of them as House Parents, Big brothers and Sisters, Aunts and Uncles, so that they have a sense of family.

"How do I make sure the counselors that I hire are safe? I don't want to rescue the kids from the streets only to have a teacher or counselor harm them. "

"Strict background checks, with psychological evaluations..."

"What if that's not enough?"

"You can set up safe guards such as a buddy system, no child is ever alone and no counselor or teacher is ever alone with the children. And if you're still concerned, you can implement polygraphs."

"Is that legal?" Abbie asked.

"You're the Princess. This is your orphanage. You make the rules. If you're truly that concerned about someone getting into the system who might have malicious intents..."

"I am. It happens all the time. Even someone who might seem like a great teacher can end up being," Abbie let out a sigh. "You just never know. And I don't want any kid to go through what I did. That's not happening on my watch."

"You never talk about it," Ichabod proceeded cautiously. "Just... Around it. You can trust me with anything."

Abbie let out a huff as she looked down. He was right. She never talked about it not directly. She danced around the subject of Horacedale Academy with Laurel, Leena and with him. If she was over it surely she could say it.

"Even when it was happening, I was too afraid to say anything. Robbing that drug store was me screaming for help. I knew I was going to get caught," Abbie let out a soft laugh. "And I wasn't afraid. I was glad he caught me, because August saw right through my BS cover and wouldn't let up until I told him every."

"Can you tell me why, Abbie?" Ichabod asked, cautiously prodding her. He'd known there was something bubbling under the surface that day in the atrium, but didn't want to push to hard. As much as he would rather be there he knew the distance might be just what she needed to feel free enough to get the words out.

"When I was a freshman, my bio dad decided that I needed to attend the most elite school in the country, so I was forced to leave Sleepy Hollow High, the dance team, chorus, my friends, everything... And attend Horacedale Academy in New York. I was so miserable. I didn't fit in to any of their music or dance clubs, and I missed my friends. But then my English Teacher Mr. Donaldson got me into writing and joining the debate team. It was the first time I was happy. I thought he was the best teacher, and I was so starved for friends and attention, that I missed the signs, back rubs, hugs that lasted too long, and pats on the leg. He ask me why someone so pretty was alone all the time, and I told him my friends and my boyfriend Nick were attending school in sleepy Hollow. After that he asked about me and Nick a lot. Started advising me, that if we do anything, to use protection. I thought it was fatherly advice. Then he signed me up for a special 2 day writer’s workshop, and I was accepted. I was so excited. And then he said he would teach me what to do during our weekend away, so I would know what to do with Nick."

Ichabod felt sick. He wanted scream or punch something as he sat helplessly listening to her recall the events leading up to the drug store robbery.

"I was terrified. So the Friday night before the Writers Workshop, I decided I would just do it with Nick and get it over with. But the truth was I wasn't ready. I just didn't know what to do. Everyone loved Mr. Donaldson and I was just an outsider at that all white, uppity school. Who would even believe me. I knew I was going to get caught stealing, and at least my mom would ground me and i'd miss the Workshop. Well, it worked. I got caught with beer and condoms, and August Corbin came into my life. He did not let up until I told him what was really going on.

Abbie wiped a tear that escaped and ran down her cheek, but refused to break down. She’s spent years convincing herself she was over it, that she was okay. She trusted Ichabod and hoped if she could tell him, then it was really in her past. The hard part was over and she felt relieved. 

She took a deep breath and continued. "Corbin knew Mr. Donaldson had been too cautious with me, for this to have been the first time he tried to pull this. Sure enough, there were three girls before me. Because nothing ever happened with me, I did not to have to testify. But two of the prior victims were over 18 and they agreed to testify against him in court, so he's in prison now."

"Abbie, I am so sorry you had to go through that," Ichabod was miserable being so far away.

"It’s in the past, and it’s not something I care to talk about," Abbie fought to keep her emotions in check.

"Thank you for opening up to me. I can imagine it’s not easy. I wish I could be there for you."

"You are here with me. Maybe not physically, but I can feel that you're with me." Abbie smiled and put her hand up to the computer screen. Ichabod put his hand to hers, it didn't feel like enough. "I can't believe I said this all out loud. The only other person I told was August Corbin, and he sat down with me to tell my mom."

"Are you all right, Treasure?" Ichabod couldn't think clearly. "I should come see you straight away..."

"I am fine. Do not make a fuss. It was a long time ago, and I've put it behind me. But, when I was a kid, it was tough."

"No child should ever be put in such a position." Ichabod was dismayed at the thought of anyone harming her or the children at his Children's Home.

"Which is why I’m so adamant that the kids we help never do."

*****

"You're deep in thought," Jane looked at her curiously as the program ended. "You want to talk about it?"

"No," Abbie gave her a polite smile and turned to the window. "It's nothing."

Jane went back to her seat as Abbie looked out the window at clouds below her. This story about her opening the new Orphanage, could not have ran at a more perfect time. She was on a mission, not just a romantic surprise reprieve with the man she loved. She wanted to thank him for all his help with her first big initiative and she knew just what to do.

~~~

2 ~ Full of Surprises

"Abbie couldn't believe she was actually shaking with nervous anticipation at seeing him again as the car pulled up to Bellington estate. It was beautiful, as summer was ending and a few trees were already showing hints of beautiful yellow and orange hues.

"Mr. Potts helped her from the car as Michael followed close behind her. If anything happened to the Princess before Luke arrived, there would be hell to pay.

Abbie waited in the foyer and could here the swift clap of Ichabod's footsteps growing closer and she was practically holding her breath. And then there he was. His expression went from surprise to absolute joy as he smiled at her.

"Princess, Abbie, it is an honor to have you here." Ichabod gave her a deep low bow.

"Lord Crane," Abbie returned a small curtsy to him. "It is my pleasure to be here."

"I need to speak with the Princess in private," Ichabod informed the staff and took Abbie's hand. "Shall I escort you to the drawing room, and you can let me know, to what do I owe such a pleasant surprise visit."

As soon as they were in the drawing room, Ichabod locked the door. He didn't waste another second, before swooping her up in his arms, spinning her around and kissing her. Abbie squealed with delight.

"I take it you're happy to see me," Abbie grinned as he kissed all over her cheek and neck.

"Yes! Oh Treasure, how I've missed you. I shall dismiss the staff at once so that I can have you all to myself."

"Wait," Abbie giggled as his hands were all over her, seemingly touching everywhere at once. "Slow down Casinova... Before we do anything, I actually am here early for a reason."

Ichabod paused, giving her a curious look, as his hands were still around her waist.

Abbie smiled up at him mischievously, "I know that this is crazy and unexpected, but I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise," Ichabod looked her over. She was so cute in a buttoned up to the neck red dress, her curls pulled back with a few strands dangling down the side. It was a very conservative look for her, but he loved it. "You being here is the best birthday surprise of all. I couldn't want anything more."

"Well, there is more," Abbie grinned as she looked at his attire, then looked at the time. "This will have to do."

"Oh dear," Ichabod realized his hair and beard had grown quite shaggy. "I'm afraid I've done a terrible job at upkeep since we've been apart. I was planning to have myself all trimmed up before the party."

"You look fine. And we really need to get going so that we aren't late for our meeting," Abbie grinned looking over the polka dotted black top with black slacks. He was pretty shaggy, but still quite handsome. "Maybe a hat."

~~~

"Abbie, I'm afraid I am not allowed at Mulberry House," Ichabod looked concerned as the driver drove them though the property gates. "My suspension is for another four months when the board will determine if I am fit to continue my patronage."

"The board is convening now," Abbie smiled.

"But I'm not wearing a suit and tie..."

"You not need one. You're dressed perfect to spend the morning in the park with the kids. Trust me."

"But how did you..." Ichabod was stunned.

"Sean and I have had this in the works for two weeks. He told me all the right people to call and I thanked them for everything they've done with the children's Home. I told them how invaluable you have been in helping me with the orphanage in Patricia. The final step was that I insisted on coming to see the orphanage for myself, but required a low profile private tour with you, before we haves big public meeting on Monday."

"First of all, I m beyond thrilled that you are going to be spending the entire weekend with me. Secondly, how have you done this? No one from the orphanage has called me."

"That's because Sean was supposed to call you to tell you about the meeting, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That rum bagger," Ichabod grinned. It was a bit of a rough road for Sean after a Mimi stroke a few weeks ago. He had to use his forearm crutches again, but he was on the mend and determined not to slow down "Sean suggested my casual attire, and said we'd meet up for lunch today. He knew this whole time..."

"Surprise," Abbie grinned ear to ear when she saw how Ichabod lit up.

It was a low profile event, but still a few photographers were there to catch a couple of distant pictures of Abbie and Ichabod from outside the property gates. The two were careful to keep there distance so that nothing salacious would be caught on camera. Jane was there to keep them in check. Only one reporter was allowed onto the property to document the event.

It was a wonderful surprise, as he walked through the main floor of the school to the board room, several children were thrilled to see him and ran right up to give him hugs.

"Come now children..." Sean and another teacher attempted to gather the children back up. "Lord Crane will... Have lunch in the park... With us. Right now he... Needs to go to his meeting."

"Awww..." The children sighed then one of them recognized Abbie and they were over excited again. "It's Princess Abbie of Patricia... Wow... Are you having lunch with us too?"

"Yes, I am. Lord Crane and I are very excited to spend some time with all of you."

Every board member was outside of the meeting room watching the two interact with the kids. A few of the teachers took some pictures for the school website. Ichabod was officially and unanimously reinstated. And the board along with Ichabod gave Abbie a full tour of the orphanage, which they referred to as a children's Home, to give it a warmer feel for the sake of the children. It was very helpful to Abbie to see how the home was set apart from the school. And the whole place was set up to give the children a sense of a family.

The picnic in the park on the school grounds was fun. Abbie sat with Sean as they watched Ichabod and a couple of the other counselors kicking a soccer ball with some of the kids.

"How have you been?" Abbie asked. "I wanted to come see you in person after the stroke, but It was impossible to get away."

"You are kind of busy... Learning to run... An entire country," Sean laughed.

He knew Abbie had been worried, but his recovery was smooth. He spent two weeks at Bellington Estate, recovering with Ichabod ,who had to heal from his broken ribs. For the two friends it was like old times, only things were better now.

"I still worry. It's just nice to be able to see for myself," Abbie gave him a smile.

"I told you when we spoke... Before, I am doing really well... So don't worry. I'm glad... You are here."

"Look how happy he is," Abbie watched lovingly as Ichabod played. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"Are you kidding... I am so happy... Iche is back... The kids... Really missed him."

"I missed him too," Abbie sighed. "Speaking of missing... You promised me a song last time we spoke, so let’s here it."

"Only if... you sing with me," Sean was red with embarrassment, as he recalled assuring her his voice was fine after the mini stroke.

Abbie nodded in agreement because hearing him sing was always a treat. "I like oldies. You got anything?"

"Stevie?"

Abbie grinned as he began to ooh and hum. Just like that, any sign of a speech impediment vanished away to smooth rhythmic melody. It was so perfect. Abbie hummed a little harmony and he began to sing.

"Lately I've had the strangest feeling, with no vivid reason here to find.  
Yet the thought of loosing you's been hanging, around my mind...  
Far more frequently you're wearing perfume, with you say no special place to go.  
But when I ask will you be coming back soon, you don't know, oh sing for me princess."

Abbie touched his cheek playfully singing to him.

"I'm a girl of many wishes, Hope my premonition misses,  
but what I really feel, my eyes won't let me hide."

Sean joined her and they blended to make a lovely harmonious sound together.

"Cause they always start to cry, because this time could mean good bye..."

"Water break," Ichabod spoke low so he and the children could gathered around them to listen. Ichabod watched Abbie adoringly, completely enchanted by her. The children swayed along as the duo sang, a couple of the little girls got up and twirled around. It was all cheers and applause with hugs as Sean and Abbie finished the impromptu serenade.

Afterwards the kids were all abuzz with excitement while they sat around asking Ichabod and Abbie about all the upcoming events.

Ichabod was excited to be able to help with soccer, the Samhain celebrations, and the winter play.

"Will the Princess be able to come back for Samhain?" One of the children asked.

"Oh, please, please," the children began to beg. "And can you sing for us again when you come! Sahmain is so much fun."

"Sure. I'd love to." Abbie smiled as all the children cheered. "But what is Sahmain?"

"It is Halloween," one of the kids exclaimed.

"It might be a tad difficult for the Princess, as she has a very busy schedule," Ichabod looked a bit concerned that Abbie might not be able to keep her promise. She had obligations in Patricia as well.

"I will do my very best," Abbie smiled realizing she might have jumped the gun, not knowing that Samhain was a form of Halloween.

~~~

3 ~ Always Love You

Abbie and Ichabod made it back to Bellington without too much fan fair. She was happy to see that Stacker was able to sneak Carmen and Luke into the mansion, dressed as servants. Now Carmen donned the red dress, covered her head with a shawl, and was escorted to the car with Michael. The handful of paparazzi at the outer gates of Bellington estate fell for the rouse and dispersed from the property.

Abbie waited patiently in Ichabod's room as his staff was dismissed a day early for a four day leave. Jane left with Michael and Carmen. Zoey hated leaving early, believing she was too important to Ichabod to leave him for an entire weekend. Only Luke, Stacker and Mr. and Mrs. Potts would remain. After what seemed like forever, there was finally a tap at her bedroom door.

"Abbie," Ichabod called. "Everyone is gone."

"It's about time!" Abbie quickly flung open the door.

Ichabod had her up with her legs wrapped around his waist in seconds. They kissed with reckless abandon as if it had been forever.

"God I love you..."

"I love you so much," they barely managed the words between kisses.

"I'm just gonna," Luke looked around awkwardly, because they clearly forgot he was there. "I'll be downstairs if you need me... Okay then."

Ichabod barely parted from her lips as he spoke severely, "Can you take that off, just while you're here?"

Abbie looked at him through hazy eyes and followed his gaze to her ring finger. She hastily took the engagement ring off and sat it on the dresser.

"If this was your ring," Abbie panted between kisses, "they'd have to cut off my finger to get it off of me."

"It will be mine one day," Ichabod moaned as he carried her into the bathroom, and struggle to start the shower without putting her down. "Apologies, I'm a sweaty mess after playing in the park."

"I don't care," Abbie breathed heavily as she unwrapped her legs and slid down. "That just means I have an excuse to get you naked."

The two hastily undressed as they kissed, Ichabod saving her panties for last. He loved revealing her nice and slow and taking in the beauty. Abbie loved every bit of his attention and adoration, but then Abbie could sense a slight hesitation in Ichabod.

"Baby, what is it?" She whispered.

"I, I just want to be certain that you are all right. I don't want to rush you, or..."

"Crane, if you're worried about what we talked about a few weeks ago..." Abbie put her hands to his cheeks, and looked in his soft blue eyes. "It's in my past, and I want to keep it there. I want to be with you. You won't break me, unless I want you to." She gave him a sly grin, playfully pursing her lips.

He leaned in kissing her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her slender body, his fingers pressing against her silky skin. He lifted her onto the vanity and dropped to his knees. He delighted in licking up her thigh, then letting his tongue tease the slit. Abbie leaned back, one hand in his hair, the other bracing herself. She was enjoying every second as blissful waves rushed through her body. He sucked her clit, easily bringing her close before coming up to kiss her. He pressed his finger inside her, hitting her spot rapidly, as his thumb swiftly flicked her bud.

"Does that feel good," Ichabod moaned. He was turned on just pleasing her.

"Oh, fuck yes... Crane..." She panted and moaned, as they kissed until she was coming. Her body trembled as she was overcome with pleasure, and she eagerly rode the high.

Ichabod removed his fingers and pulled her up from the vanity, and she could feel his cock hard between them. Her arms fell languidly around his shoulders as he lifted her into the shower.

Abbie stroked him generously, happy to help him relieve the pressure building inside as the hot water ran over their bodies. He moaned heavy, his breath hitching when she squatted down and sucked him. He had to hold the side of the shower wall to keep from falling over. It had been ages since he'd had this pleasure.

"Treasure," Ichabod struggled to hold off.

Abbie stood stroking him, kissing him, as his body tensed. He was beseeched with euphoria, and found his release as their tongues languidly mingled.

They took their time washing each other, kissing each other, worshiping one another with every touch as steam billowed around them, the heat and water washing away every care. This was their time alone and the moment pure and tangible to both of them, so aware of its rarity. They were completely free to be together and love each other.

As they kissed they heard a gentle tap at the door, as Mrs. Potts had a light supper prepared in the room for them.

"We don't need food," Abbie teased as she looked up at Ichabod, both of them soaked with wet strands of hair clinging to them.

"Mmmm..." Ichabod moaned. "As much as I want to stay right here I have a long night of love making to look forward to. You're going to need your energy."

He gave her a coy smile with a raised brow and she knew he meant it.

~~~

Mrs. Potts was kind enough to lay out a little silk robe and a tiny black thong for Abbie, making her wonder if his old housekeeper knew about his little fetish. Ichabod quickly donned a pair of satin pajama pants, and held her hands as they went to the table to eat. A perfect gentleman, he pulled out the chair for her and then poured her wine. The meal was small, since the housekeeper was busy preparing for the upcoming party, but it was very good.

"You told Sean I like oldies," Abbie gave Ichabod a look as they finished eating and drank their wine. "What else did you tell him about me?"

Ichabod nodded and blushed as if he'd been caught. "I admit that wilts he and I convalesced, all I talked about was you. Sean is a dear close confidant. In some ways, he probably knows me better than even Sophie and Abe."

"And Katrina," Abbie raised her brow as she touched on the subject. He never talked about Katrina, but she was aware the engagement was still on.

"Katrina doesn't know me at all. We've spoken on a couple of occasions, but, I am not ready to see her yet." Ichabod was staring at his glass of wine. "I know I have to eventually, but not yet."

"I can understand that," Abbie sighed.

"And you, you have been seeing Orion regularly? I'm sure... I've seen a few pictures in the media..."

"Yes, mostly just on weekends. We have to do those photo ops and get to know each other, but you know how that is. And I really don't want to spend our time talking about them. You know what I've missed while you were gone?"

Ichabod raised a brow and smiled wide.

"Well obviously, but besides that," Abbie giggled. "I miss dancing with you. I have so many dreams about the night we first met and you begged me to dance with you."

"Oh, I begged you," Ichabod's eyes widened in mock shock."

"That's the way I remember it in my dreams," Abbie looked up as if pondering. "Yup, pretty sure."

"I think it was maybe a little more like this... Alexa, play Stevie Wonder." Ichabod reached out his hand to her. She stood and easily went into his embrace as 'Ribbon InThe Sky' began to play.

"I asked you if you wanted to have a true Patrician experience, and you came into my arms, and we dance... And I was in love with you from that very moment, I'm sure."

He twirled her around, and then pulled her back into his arms, as he hummed along with the song.

"We can't lose, with God on our side,  
we'll find strength in, in each tear we cry  
From now on, it will be you and I,  
And a ribbon in the sky, for our love,"

"Oh, nice," Abbie purred. Her head rested against his chest, and his smooth baritone vibrated through her.

As the song ended, and not by accident, Ichabod untied her robe. He stepped back, and licked his lips with a thirst, as his eyes gazed over her round plump breasts peeking through the silk.

"Alexa, play... Touch My Body," Abbie simpered friskily, teasing him by pulling the silk off her shoulder, then covering up again. She slowly began to sway to the rhythm as she sat him in his chair.

"Oh, I rather like this," Ichabod nearly salivated as she danced around him.

She sang along, bending over so he could get a full view.

"Dear god, you’re perfect," Ichabod could hardly set still, as he grew stiff watching her.

And when she straddled his lap, grinding against his throbbing cock, he nearly lost his mind. He kissed her neck and grasped her breast as she gyrated into him.

Her voice was soft and breathy as she attempted to finish dancing and singing to him.

"Let me wrap my thighs, all around your waist, just a little taste.  
Touch my body, I know you love my curves, come on and give me what I deserve..."

Abbie let out a soft moan, as Ichabod lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him. Their tongues danced as the ache of desire swelled in their loins. He carried her to the bed. The silk robe fell to the ground as he laid her down, his body pressed against hers, and her legs still around him.

Ichabod stood up sliding her panties off with a sly grin. His breath caught heavy as he exposed her and admired her most intimate parts. Abbie blushed and bit her bottom lip. She thought she might never understand how he enjoyed that so much, until he stood up and pulled his pants off.  
Her heart thumped hard in her chest and she was struck with butterflies.

She trembled anxiously as he ran his hands up her inner thighs, spreading her legs wide. They intended to enjoy each other all night long.

~~~

4 ~ Just The Two of Us

You do know I've never done this before right," Abbie informed Ichabod as she timidly brushed the soft white shaving cream on Ichabod's neck. They had just finished their much needed morning shower after a rather active and playful night.

"You're doing just fine," Ichabod gave her a wink, and tipped his head back.

"That was the easy part," Abbie bit her lip as she picked up the razor. "Please don't move..."

Abbie carefully angled the blade, carefully gliding it up the length of his neck and under his chin. She breathed a sigh of relief as she rinsed the blade and took another stroke. Slowly she out lined under his jaw until his neck was smooth.

"No nicks," she grinned, picking up the electric razor. "How close do you want me to get?"

"You, as close as you want," Ichabod growled, pulling her onto straddle his lap, and giving her a playful kiss. "The shave however, not too close."

Ichabod adjusted the settings and handed it back to her. She carefully trimmed up his cheeks and chin, then his mustache until he was perfectly groomed.

"There we go," she smiled turning his cheeks, dusting away any loose hairs, and wiping down his neck. "You look perfect. And guess what I found?"

"What?" Ichabod raised his brow curiously.

"This," Abbie kissed him with a tease. "You have an upper lip again."

"Oh is that so," Ichabod held her and playfully kissed at her neck. "Well it's my turn to shave your legs. We shall see what lips I find."

"My my, Lord Crane, you are so naughty," Abbie tried to chastise, but broke into laughter as his hands slid up her thighs.

He used his teeth to tug the towel around her undone, exposing her beautiful curves and soft round breasts. "Perfection," he hummed as he kissed the smooth edge of her collar bone. She could feel him grown in stiff as one hand slid over her thigh to caress her rear, and the other graciously fondled her breasts. Abbie could feel the tingle swelling in her, but if they started, they'd stay in the whole day.

"Oh no you don't," she huffed, trying to catch her breath from enjoying him. "You promised horseback riding, and that I can finally see the estate. Last time I was here, we were in bed almost the whole time."

"Hmm, are you complaining, because I thought you had a rather pleasant stay?"

"I had a great time... But I want to see the grounds, and the places you played growing up. You always say how beautiful it is."

"Not as beautiful as you, my muse," Ichabod sighed and hugged her tight. "But I have been wanting to show you a few places that mean a lot to me."

"Good," Abbie gave him a quick kiss and hopped up. "Show me."

~~~

"This place is amazing," Abbie gushed over every sight, as they rode horseback across the vast country estate.

Bellington Estate was picturesque grasslands with forests and hills on one side and rocky cliffs with crashing waves on the other. It was the kind of place people dreamed about to used as the backdrop for period novels and dramas. And Ichabod had grown up with it as his back yard.

He took her down to the beach and they rode the horses through the waves, racing each other. Abbie was happy to how off her skills.

"Only the shores of Patricia can rival this resplendent countryside," Ichabod took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Take that in, Treasure. There's nothing like it."

Abbie did just that, and was refreshed. "Let's have our lunch here. This is perfect."

"Agreed," Ichabod dismounted his horse then helped Abbie from hers.

It was only a light lunch they packed, not wanting to task Mrs. Potts too much before the party. Fortunately, Ichabod knew his way around the kitchen and whipped them up a nice little meal.

"You ride like a natural," Ichabod admired her skill on the horse. They laid back on the blanket and watched the clouds go by and talked, just enjoying being in each other’s arms.

"I love it. It's one of the lessons that I enjoy, and I have such a good horse. Black Pearl is my baby."

"You never cease to amaze me," Ichabod mused as he snuggled closer to her and pulled her leg across his body.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Aside from our many personal chats, I have been following your progress via the media, and... Well you are truly coming into your own."

"Leena has helped me so much, but honestly... I couldn't have done it without your love and support."

"No treasure, all the accolades go to you and your diligent efforts."

"No, I mean it. From helping me learn Italian, shooting the arrow at the opening ceremonies, helping me set up the new orphanage, and just being there for me to talk to when I needed you... Crane, you have been my rock, even when we were apart. And as much as I hated being away from you, you were right. The media and the Patrician people needed to see me stand on my own two feet. But even when you weren't physically there, you were always there for me."

Ichabod was stunned silent at her beautiful admonitions. He was literally choked up and started to tear a little.

"Oh my, I think I rendered you speechless," Abbie looked up at him with innocent doe eyes. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I appreciate you."

"I, I am not embarrassed," Ichabod choked. "The things I do are because I love you, most ardently and truly. And I am simply unworthy of you. Yet, you have loved me, despite everything I have done. Despite my mistakes, and flaws, and all of the trouble I've brought to you over the crown. You still love me. You deserve so much better than me."

"I only want you Lord Ichabod Crane, Duke of Hellsworth, and Marquise dell Cosimo."

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Princess Grace Abigail Mills of the house of Millano, and my Queen. You have my heart."

~~~

"I have not the words to tell you how much I have loved, spending the day with you, Treasure." Ichabod's voice was a dreamy wisp, as he hardly took his eyes off of Abbie.

"I had a wonderful time," Abbie gushed, while the pair walked into the mansion, hand in hand.

The outing had been so romantic and special that Abbie was floating on air. For a moment it felt as if they were the only two people in the world... But only for a moment.

"There you two are," Orion stepped out of the Parlor room startling them both. "I've been here for over two hours. Must have been some outing."

Abbie quickly pulled her hand out of Ichabod's. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the rendezvous point."

"I was, but I was expecting you to meet me there, not your servant Carmen."

"I had a last minute meeting with the Board of the Lotsburgh orphanage. I told you about Mulberry House... So I figured since I was already here, I might as well just stay."

"Well, I really needed to have some time with you, alone, before Pandora's Box. So, I had to come early."

"I'm afraid I've already sent the staff away in preparation for the event," Ichabod was trying his best to hide his disappointment.

"Mrs. Potts already informed me. I've been given a room, and I've assured her, there is no need to make a fuss for dinner because of me."

~~~

5 ~ Three's a Crowd

Dinner was awkward at first. Abbie was having a hard time being neutral when all she wanted was to be alone with Ichabod. She'd only seen Orion on weekends for the past few weeks. It was enough for them to be seen as a happy couple but still give her room to be seen as a ruler in her own right.

Those weekends were hard, especially the weekend she went to Orion's country of Corten. Each time they were together, he had an expectation that they would grow closer. But things progressed very slowly, from a little kiss, to just a bit more, a little touching, but not to much.

She knew that Orion had hoped to spend some time alone with her on the remote Greek island. Instead she chose to stay at Bellington, and she knew it had to hurt him a little. It wasn't her intention, since they had become very good friends. But she just didn't love Orion.

"Well, dinner was humble but quite pleasant. Mrs. Potts is the best." Orion pushed back from the dining table. "I think I should probably take Abbie to her room so that we can get some rest."

Ichabod looked mortified and Abbie quickly intervened.

"Actually, if you both could come with me to my room. There is something I was going to share with Iche, but since you are here Orion, I think it's only fair I share it with both of you."

Ichabod and Orion looked at each other with uncertain curiosity, as they followed Abbie.

"Okay, have a seat and wait just a minute," Abbie pointed to the bed and disappeared into her dressing room.

"What is going on?" Orion whispered. He hadn't considered a polyamorous relationship. But if Abbie wanted to put that on the table, he was open to the idea.

Ichabod was not so inclined, since he wasn't interested in Orion and really wanted Abbie to himself. "I honestly have no idea."

"Okay, here we are," Abbie smiled as she walked out of the dressing room with an I-pad. "I want to show you to a couple of ideas I had to help boost the economy."

"Oh, right. Yes, of course," both men chimed in together, as Abbie sat between them.

"First, I want to see if we can cultivate and harvest the iris that grow wild and in over abundance. I notice the locals use them to make potpourri and soap. I want to look into expanding this nod getting a quality product on the market. I'm thinking a collection, maybe to lotions and perfumes..."

"That's brilliant, and the Iris is perfect for such an endevour, as the entire plant even the root can be used for fragrance," Ichabod nodded, impressed with her idea. "I'll be back at Oxford on Tuesday. Send me a varied selection of irises and I can start mixing up some scents in the laboratory."

"Thank you Crane. I was hoping you would offer, but I didn't want to ask. I know your schedule will be busy.

"Anything to help," Ichabod gave her a smile.

"I didn't know you still dabbled in chemistry," Orion hemmed curiously. He thought perhaps it was one of Ichabod's vices since he used to make drugs with Pandora.

"I teach both chemistry and History. My joy of chemistry has not been marred by my past."

"That's good to know," Orion was desperate to be helpful. "If you can get a collection created, I'm sure mother can get it featured in The Fragrance & Beauty Paris Show and at Millan Fashion Week."

"That would be great. Thank you," Abbie took a deep breath before presenting her next idea. "That one I think will be an easy sell to the Patrician Government. This one may be a bit harder. What do you think?"

Abbie pulled up pictures of Villa style resorts. They looked authentic to the style and feel of Patricia, but had all the modern trappings that tourists would expect. "After visiting Corten, I knew Patricia was missing out on a windfall. Just one high rise brings in almost a billion dollars annually, and double that if it has a casino."

"That's true," Orion nodded. "But these villas are so small and a resort built like this takes up a lot of space."

"But we have the space. I can build several resorts, each resort is equivalent to a high rise, and can potentially bring in a billion dollars annually. If I can convince the government that we should legalize gambling, I can build in casinos."

"I love this idea. These villas would blend perfectly with the aesthetic of Patricia." Ichabod was in awe again of Abbie's forward thinking and skill for the job. She was going to make a great difference in Patricia and he wanted to support her whole heartedly. "They'll create more jobs, and boost the economy of neighboring villages and towns when tourist venture out, to see authentic Patricia. SudSud and Paulo would see their economies expand tremendously."

"So I should go for it?" Abbie looked at them both for reassurance.

"Yes," Orion nodded.

"Absolutely," Ichabod agreed.

"Well, guys, I appreciate your thoughts on this. But I'm beat and ready to get some sleep." Abbie stood and went to the door. "I will see you both in the morning."

Ichabod stood up hoping that she meant for them to meet up later. Her dressing room was connected to his Bedroom after all. And Orion didn't need to know that. "Good night, Princess."

"I was hoping to have a word before we retire," Orion spoke up.

"Sure," Abbie agreed. "See you later," she whispered to Ichabod as she closed the door.

"You aren't wearing your engagement ring." Orion looked disappointed.

"I didn't want to lose it while horseback riding," Abbie hated the lie. "I’ll put it back on after the Party. Orion, I told you, Ichabod and I are not having sex. I just wanted to spend a couple of days alone with him. I still care for him. That hasn't changed."

"I believe that you are not having sex. I know I have to trust you. But it's hard when you tell me you 'care' for him, when it's quite clear you're 'in love' with him."

"I... I can't help the way I feel. I'm not trying to hurt you. We are becoming really good friends and I like that."

"But we need to be more that really good friends Abbie," Orion took her hands. "You will barely let me touch you. And I was hoping that we'd be further along before we go to Pandora's Box."

"I'm trying to get there..."

Orion put his arms around her and held her, "please try again for me."

"Orion, it's complicated. You're attractive and I really like you, but I'm just not ready for one on one with you. I need more time. I need it to be right for us."

"Very well," Orion let her go with a disappointed sigh and walked to the door. "Good night my Angel."

"Good night," Abbie let him out and locked the door.

She hurried to her dressing room where Ichabod was waiting. "It's almost like being back at the palace meeting you in my dressing room," she grinned.

Ichabod just swooped her up in his arms and held her.

"What's this," Abbie whispered as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I heard what you said," Ichabod looked her in the eye as he caressed her cheek. "I, I just presumed the two of you were intimate by now. But I had no right to ask."

"No, Crane. I love you. I'm going to wait for you, as long as I can. I only want to be with you."

"And I only want you," Ichabod kissed her longingly, tenderly.

He slowly undressed her, taking his time to enjoy every curve of her body. Abbie in turn, pulled off his robe, please to find him in only the silk boxer briefs and obviously already stimulated, just by looking at her.

Ichabod kissed her again, before lifting her up, and carrying her to his bed. He stood before her spread legs, watching her tease at her breasts, as he pulled off his briefs. He carefully came down upon her, kissing at her nipples where her fingers played. He slid his finger gently up and down her slit, then pressed inside her chasm, her wet walls tightened against his digit as he strummed her spot. He loved the sound of soft breathy moans and coos that escaped her puckered lips as he sucked from one breast to the other. Her fingers filtered through his soft dark locks pulling him into her as his finger drover close, so close.

She was so wet, and Ichabod was desperate to taste her. He dragged his tongue down her body, over her navel and straight to her heated mound. He worked two fingers inside her tasting her as he drove her to the brink.

"My god, you taste so sweet," he growled. "How many times do you want to come?"

"I, I don't know..." Abbie could hardly breathe or think.

"Until you cant take anymore?" he asked, before licking the lips of her mound again and sucking hard on her clit.

"Yes..." Her body was arching, straining at the building pressure and ready to explode. He looked up pleased to see how much she was letting herself go.

"Oh, fuck, its so good..." Finally she felt the burst of ecstasy run through her body igniting every fiber in her body.

Ichabod slowed just a little, letting her ride the high before going for another. He raised her legs until her knees were at her ears, and began sucking her clit again. It took no time at all before she was screaming his name.

"Fuck, Crane... Oh, yes..." Her voice trailed off as another wave of bliss hit her. By the third one her legs were quivering and she was begging for mercy.

Ichabod let her legs free, satisfied that she was a complete blissful mess. "Was that good for you, treasure?" Ichabod asked as he gently kissed her.

"Mmhm... It was so good," she finally managed still catching her breath. She grabbed his cock slowly stroking him as she regained her composure. Soon she was ready, and playfully put him on his back, licking her lips.

"Treasure you don't have to..."

"I know," she tenderly kissed the head as beads of precum escaped. "I want to. I love teasing you just as much as you love tasting me."

"Not possible," he grinned between moans as he watched her lick the tiny white droplets away.

"Mmmm... Very possible," she purred looking back at him and letting her tongue twirl around the head playfully.

"Mercy, you mean to be the end of me," Ichabod's head fell back as she took him in her mouth.

Her hands stroking as her lips wrapped around his cock, she sucked as deep as she could. His fingers gripped at her shoulders straining to be gentle as his hips instinctively bucked.

"Oh god, Abbie, you feel so good..." He groaned as his breaths hitch and his body tightened. He could feel the wave of ecstasy igniting his nerves all over. "I'm going to come, I'm, Oh fuck..."

Abbie knew, and yet she wanted it, wanted as much of him as she could have, especially the parts of him that were now only for her. His body thrust, hard and tight. And she drank, as the warmth filled her, sending swirls of titillating pleasure through her loins.

"Treasure," Ichabod pulled her up into his arms, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you."

"I know," Abbie smiled, "I love you."

Ichabod could not resist her lips, so full and plump from their diligent task. He kissed her, and she him, both straining for breaths. Their tongues mingled gently and they could taste how they were together.

Finally the fatigue caught up with them, me he snuggled her up in his arms, overnight them with. Blanket.

"Good night my Treasure."

~~~

6 ~ Welcome to Bellington

"Rise and shine, Lord Crane," Mrs. Potts came in just as the sun was rising.

Abbie and Ichabod stretched as she went into the bathroom and came out with a wash cloth. She pulled back the covers, and without hesitation, washed Abbie's face and began hastily wiping her body.

"I...um..." Abbie was barely awake.

"Your fiancé is waiting outside your bedroom door Princess. I told him I would be right there to wake you, after I wake up Lord Crane."

"Damn it..." Abbie grumbled and got out of bed.

Mrs. Potts sprits her three times with body spray. "Night shirts are in the second drawer, take these ear plugs. Poor dear has been knocking at your door like a fool. Pretend you couldn't hear him."

"Thank you," Abbie gave Ichabod a quick kiss, then groggily stammered back through the dressing room.

She crawled into bed and got the ear plugs in just before Mrs. Potts opened the door.

"Rise and shine, Princess," the older lady gently shook her. Abbie took out the ear plugs. "You have two guests here to see you."

Abbie furrowed her brow as she looked up.

"Hi, Mommie!" Laurel squealed.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" Abbie nearly jumped out of bed and threw her arms around her.

She knew Laurels dad was a billionaire mogul and high ranking government official. There were rumors that he was Leader of a drug cartel... But never confirmed. Despite her ultra rich Colombian dad, Laurel was very down to earth and ran with a more middle class crowd. She said they were more fun. Abbie would never have guessed she'd be interested in joining a secret society, but she was so happy to have a friend with her, who was also new to the game.

"I'll leave you two ladies to catch up," Orion politely bowed out. He had sisters, and knew how girls were when they got together.

Laurel grinned with enthusiasm as she gave Abbie another squeeze. "I got an invite from your friend Sophie, and I couldn't resist. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. You know the whole thirty days of no sex with anyone not on the invite list was hard. Especially since the only people I knew who were coming were Sophie, Abe, Iche and you. But I made it."

"You went without sex for thirty days!" Abbie looked surprise.

"I didn't say that. I just said my list of options was slim."

Abbie's jaw dropped. "Sophie or Abe? Or both?"

"I'm not saying, but one of those options is correct," Laurel laughed.

"You are such a tease," Abbie tossed a pillow at her.

Laurel caught it and playfully tossed it back. "I'm nervous but, this is going to be so much fun."

TBC

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SONGS:  
> Lately ~(Originaly by Stevie Wonder. Also performed by Jodeci/K-Ci & Jojo
> 
> Ribbon In The Sky ~ ~ Stevie Wonder
> 
> Touch My Body ~ Mariah Carey


	15. Secret Things (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is nervous and excited about joining the secret society, but things get rocky when she and Ichabod struggle in the sexually charged atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support comments and kudos. Please leave a comment. Feedback is welcome.

1~ Ready Or Not

It was the day of the secret society party, Pandora's Box. One after another, guests began to arrive, incognito, accompanied only by their one most trusted body guard. Stacker gathered the security guards together to go over the game plan for ensuring the highest level of security, at Bellington Estate.

The guests were all high power dignitaries, Princes and Princesses, Lords and Ladies, children of Emperors and Parliament leaders, another recently crowned Queen and a young King. Every one of them would die before divulging the secrets of what they were about to embark on, others would be put to death if their respective countries knew what they were doing.

They were each shown to their room, where Mrs. Potts had refreshments waiting for them. They had to leave all cellular devices with their security guard and remain unplugged until they left the Estate.

One by one they were called into a private room where Stacker administered a polygraph test. Everyone was asked the same questions. Where the test samples sent to the clinic their own? Have they had sexual relations with anyone not on the list for thirty days? Did they intend to keep the events, people, and activities of Pandora's Box a secret at all cost, even death?

Of course Abbie was truthful, though the last question had shocked her. These people would rather die than divulge what happens. It heightened her nervousness, but she passed her test, and was cleared to proceed to the next step.

When Abbie returned to her room, she found a hand written note from Ichabod, saying how much he loved her and regretted their hasty departure that morning. She swooned, holding it to her chest, and was completely giddy.

Everyone had plenty of time to relax, de-stress, and get ready for the party. Laurel's room was across from Abbie's, but the girls spent most of their time together in Abbie's room. They even helped each other get dressed, not that they had much to put on.

"What are those," Laurel asked curiously, as Abbie stood in the dressing room mirror affixing tiny heart shaped objects over her nipples. "Are those pasties?

"Edible," Abbie gave Laurel's reflection a playful wink. "I plan on putting on a little show tonight."

"I was wondering what you were planning to do. Sophie made it very clear that participation was expected, especially our first time, and with the whole virgin thing..."

"I have to wear this little garter as a reminder to all the guys, but it's fine. I think my dance and a strip tease will be enough."

"I can't believe Iche and Orion are cool with all of this."

"Orion says he's fine. And I gave Iche a little preview the other night. He knows I'm going to dance..."

"Does he know about these?" Laurel dangled one of the pasties and put it in her mouth. "Oh, these are yummy..."

"Stop eating them," Abbie teased as she finished dressing. "I didn't tell him specifically about these, but they're for him any way. Sophie says between stripping and anything I do with Iche, since he's my biggest rival and I'm engaged, I should be good to go. What are you going to do?"

"I think I want to try everything, to be honest. And I plan on having lots of sex, until I can't feel my legs." Laurel sighed. "Do you think the Blood Oath will be creepy. I'm worried they'll slash our hands and pour the blood into a goblet, and everyone has to drink it."

"You've seen too many horror movies," Abbie shook her head with a slight laugh. "Sure it's a blood oath... And we're going to be wearing robes. But this is a sex party, so how creepy could it be.

~~~

2 ~ Initiation

"Okay, this is a little creepy," Abbie whispered.

Abe had Abbie on one arm and Laurel on the other, and escorted the two into the Parlor. He was acting as the one who had invited them and was presenting the ladies to the group. They were essentially his responsibility for the night.

They were the new comers, and the last to arrive. The lights were dim, with candles lit all around. The chairs formed a circle with a small podium at one end. Everyone was dressed in long silk purple robes, whatever outfit they planned to party in, hidden underneath.

"Our newest members have arrived," Sophie rang a little bell and everyone quieted down to complete silence. "Welcome Mistress of Hearts," she pointed to Abbie. "And Mistress Diamonds, Amante Diamante."

There was a low hum of hellos and welcomes, in several languages, as Abe took his seat with the other 30 members. Abbie watched Ichabod who looked as nervous as she did. While everyone else was curious smiles, their eyes filled with anticipation, he sat stone faced. Abbie could tell he was trying to relax as he pressed his slightly fidgeting fingers on his lap to still them.

Abbie recognized quite a few right away, but almost had a moment when she saw a District Court Judge that she admired. This night was going to be interesting.

"From this point on, I am to be referred to only as Head Mistress," Sophie continued. "Your escort is Master Blues. Our gracious host is Master Spades. No given names are to be used from this point on. It'll take some time for you to learn everyone's names, so until you do refer to them as Mistress, Lady, Master or Sir. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Head Mistress," both Laurel and Abbie agreed.

"The universal safe word is Phoenix. Say this word and everything stops, no questions asked. If you are bound or gagged and can not speak, two quick looks with the head or eyes to the left will act as a safe guard. You will be I gagged and given the opportunity to speak the safe word."

The girls nodded that they understood, and Sophie continued.

"Mistress of Hearts is at the moment unable to participate in intercourse. She will leave her garter on as a reminder. Gentlemen, that is a strict no, so do not ask. If Mistress Hearts would like to partake in other forms of penetration, she will initiate. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Head Mistress," the guests all agreed.

"If everything is acceptable and you have no further issues to address, I think we're ready for the blood oath. Master of Spades, if you could assist me please."

Laurel and Abbie looked nervously at each other, as Ichabod and Sophie pulled out long thin pointed blades. Ichabod gently took Abbie's hand in his, and could see them slightly trembling.

"Are you all right," he whispered, doing his best to give her a smile. She nodded. "This will only hurt a little."

He quickly pricked her finger as he spoke, and it was done before she realized. The small trail of blood filled the tip of a long feather quill. He kissed the tip of her finger, whisking away any stray drops before handing her the quill.

Abbie glanced at a few of the names before hers; Mistress Rebel, Master Arrow, Mistress Justice, her favorite was Master Story Teller. She peeked up before signing curious as to who owned each secret identity, and what was behind the names.

~ Mistress Hearts~

Next was Laurel, and Sophie had to squeeze her poor finger to get the quill tip filled.

"We're ready," Sophie called out.

Mr. And Mrs. Potts came in and Abbie's jaw dropped. The older couple dressed for the occasion; Mr. Potts shirtless with a black slacks, suspenders and a black bow tie; Mrs. Potts wore a mini skirt and Lacey white apron, bustier, thigh high stockings and low heel buckled shoes. The pair handed out satin blindfolds and then took them up, via the elevator, in small groups.

Ichabod held Abbie's hand as they waited their turn.

"Do I really need to wear this?" Abbie whispered. "I already know where the party room is."

"Yes," Ichabod entwined his fingers with hers.

"Okay, here we go," Ichabod whispered.

~~~

3 ~Dare To Enter

From the elevator they took the long way to Pandora's Box and Abbie could tell they did not go through Ichabod's room. When the blindfolds came off she was standing with Ichabod, Laurel, and five other guests. They all began to disrobe. Laurel wore an off white see through onesie, with an off white bra. The other ladies were in similar barely there lingerie and negligees. The guys were in slacks, jeans and one in a speed-o.

Ichabod and Abbie both stared at each other when they saw what the other was wearing. Ichabod wore a simple dark grey satin pajama pant, but the slim fit meant DSF was on full display.

Abbie wore a cute black bra and panty set. The bra had sexy black strap that could be detached, and over it she wore a shimmery see through silver top. Her heels were high, giving her legs for days.

Abbie forced herself to peel her eyes away from what was obviously hanging beneath his pants. She saw the expression on his face as he looked at her.

"You don't like it?" She looked worried that something was wrong with her attire.

"No... It's stunning, it's just... There's not a lot to it. Sophie did tell you could wear an outfit? It doesn't have to be lingerie."

"She did, but this works better for my dance."

"That's what I was afraid of," Ichabod furrowed his brow.

"I think you'll like it, and I have a treat for you, so make sure you're front and center."

"Come on Abbie," Laurel tugged on her arm. "I don't want to go in by myself."  
The girls hurried in, with Ichabod close behind.

The music was loud and people were already dancing. Small groups were gathered having lively conversations, and awing at each other’s outfits. Abbie tried not to gawk, but she'd met almost half of them at her ball and this was nothing like how they behaved then. They had no problem pouring their own drinks, and even serving each other.

"I know that guy," Laurel whispered to Abbie , and motioned in the direction of a guy kissing Orion. "His dad is the President of my country. If his dad knew he was in here making out with another guy..."

Abbie noticed Sophie looking like a boss in a leather jacket, thong and thigh high black high heel boots.

"This is wild," Abbie looked around, trying to get her bearings.

"Shall we get some drinks and have a seat?" Ichabod asked.

"Yeah," Abbie nodded nervously. She could see eyes peering up at her curiously as small groups conversed.

"You two make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back most directly with Champagne."

The second Ichabod was gone, Abbie and Laurel were approached by a tall slender black woman with a close hair buzz and a curvy middle eastern woman. Abbie recognized both of them from her Cotillion Ball, but remembered not to call them by their real names.

"We are all curious about you," the middle eastern woman smiled as she patted Abbie's leg where the garter was. "I am Mistress Amour."

"And I am Mistress Destiny," the other woman smiled. "We cannot have you two being so quiet and to yourselves, so come," Destiny took Lauren's hand. "I can tell you are ready for some fun."

Laurel gave Abbie an excited smile as she hurried to the dance floor with her new friend.

"Aren't you stunning," Mistress Amour was not quite ready to let Abbie go yet. "I remember when I had to wear the garter."

"You were a virgin when you first joined?"

"Oh heavens no," Amour laughed. "But I had to make my husband believe I was so six months no sex, and so many Kegal exercises, he was easily fooled. At least now I can do amazing things, if you know what I mean."

Abbie had no idea but smiled anyway. She knew that the woman was from a country where women covered their heads and men still made their decisions. "You're not worried about him finding out?"

"That will never happen," Amour had led her into the conversation she really wanted to have. She pointed to a young woman Abbie didn't recognize. She was beautiful, with dark hair down to her waist. "You don't recognize her do you?"

"No," Abbie shook her head.

"She is my cousin, a princess, and can only be in public if she is fully covered in a burka. Nobody outside of her immediate family knows what she looks like, except the people in here. What do you think her family would do to her if they found out?"

Abbie shook her head. "I can imagine it would be pretty bad."

"They would drag her into the streets and murder her, as my family would do to me. And those to men dancing together with Mistress Rebel now, they are from enemy states. If their families found out,nit old be worse than treason. They would be executed."

"Why take the risk?" Abbie asked stunned.

"Freedom, for one day a few times a year, I'm free." Amour looked Abbie right in the eye. "A future Queen should know, that outside these confines, this place, does not exist. When there are negations, wars, natural disasters... Nothing that takes place in here is to be used out there."

"I understand," Abbie nodded sincerely.

"Good," Amour kissed her on the cheek as Ichabod approached. "I look forward to getting to know you so much better. Master Spade, I do hope you come out to play this evening. For now, I think I shall find a little toy to play with."

"I thought I'd wait and let her have the chat with you," Ichabod smiled and handed her a glass of Champagne.

"I see Mistress Destiny is doing the same with Laur.... Mistress Diamond."

"You're getting the hang of it."

So far it was mostly dancing and mild groping, some clothes were already coming off as things seemed to be warming up. A few still hung in small groups laughing and conversing as friends often do when they haven't been together for a while.

"You look stunning. How are you doing my Angel," Orion casually gave Abbie a kiss on her cheek before sitting beside her.

He looked her up and down and really thought she looked amazing. He could only hope this experience would get her comfortable with the idea of being with someone other than Ichabod. But the two seemed like they had every intention of staying right there on the sofa together all night.

"Ehem, Master Diablo..." Ichabod gave him a stern look. Real life pet names were also not permitted. In here, she was not his angel.

"Of course. My apologies, Mistress of Hearts," Orion casually placed his hand on her left thigh rubbing the thin lace garter. "How are you faring so far?"

"I'm okay," Abbie could still sense eyes on her. "I'd be less nervous if people weren’t staring at me."

"No need to rush. Everyone will be patient for now, but eventually they will expect you to join in."

"She's well aware," Ichabod put one arm around Abbie's shoulder, and place a hand on her other thigh.

Abbie sat awkwardly between the two of them, and breathed a sigh of relief when they were interrupted.

"Master Diablo," a tall blond sat on his lap. She was accompanied by one of the most gorgeous dark skinned men Abbie had ever seen. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I just wanted to check on our newest member," Orion gave both of them a rather long kiss. "Mistress of Hearts, this is Master Blow and Mistress of the Lake."

"Hi," Abbie went to shake their hands but they each pulled her in for a kiss. "Oh... Okay," Abbie grinned.

"Master Spades, are you coming out to play," Mistress Lakes asked leaning over Abbie. She was running her hand down Ichabod's chest and across cock.

Ichabod shifted in an attempt to politely escape her grasp, but she was determined.

Abbie felt an odd twinge of possessiveness and maneuvered so that Miss Lakes would have to remove her hand. She sat back up and bounced from Orion's lap, right onto Mr. Blows.

"Perhaps later," Ichabod cleared his throat and pulled Abbie closer to him. "I plan to keep our newest member company for a bit."

"Well hopefully when you two get started, you'll let me join in. The Mistress of Hearts looks too delicious."

"Yeah she does," Mr. Blow gave Abbie a wink, and licked his lips.

Abbie couldn't help but grin, and blush. The man was beautiful.

Ichabod pulled Abbie onto his lap. "We shall see. I feel I might want to take my time with her."

"Oh come on Spades, we all share up in here," Mr. Blow blew Abbie a kiss.

"Well I'm ready to dance. Come on Diablo. Let's have some fun with Master Blow."

Orion looked the muscular man over admiring his glorious dark brown skin. "I think I shall." He looked back at Abbie gave him an encouraging nod.

"Go, have fun," Abbie waved him off.

It hurt Orion a little to see how possessive Abbie and Ichabod were over each other. But as the music played, he gyrated up against Mr. Blow, Mistress of the Lake ran her hands up his back, and he decided to let it go and have his own fun.

~~~

4 ~ Coming Out

After almost an hour people were really loosening up. More clothes were coming off. Abbie's not seen so many nearly bare bodies dancing together, but nobody ventured to the back areas yet. One pair was up against the wall, having at it, while a guy in the corner was getting a double blow job.

Sophie observed that the newbies. Laurel was doing great. She was on her knees atop the bar, one guy getting her from behind, as she gave another guy head. Abbie however, still sat on the sofa with Ichabod watching everything. The two looked comfortable together, but Sophie knew most members would reserve the really risqué behavior until after Abbie joined in. She was a bit frustrated with Ichabod. He could at least make out with her. But instead he sat like a watch dog keeping anyone from getting to close to her.

Mistress Amour walked by Sophie, clearing her throat and rolling her eyes. This woman was highly oppressed and this was her one night to get out all the nasty that had been building up. She was not about to let Abbie dampen the party.

"I think we need to get Abbie off the sofa," Sophie told Abe as he downed a shot of Vodka. "Amour is ready for the back rooms and nobody will budge until Abbie does."

"Abbie can do her dance now," Abe suggested. "That should loosen her up and satisfy the masses."

"Ok, I'll grab her you get the chair. And cue up the fog machine and music.

"Come on Mistress," Sophie practically pried Abbie away from Ichabod. "It's time. Spades, you're gonna want to be up front for this."

Ichabod went to the front of the stage as the lights blacked out and the stage lights came on to a smokey haze billowing around it. Ichabod looked up to see Abbie at the top of the pole, upside down in a split as the music began to play.

The song 'Haunted' by Beyonce started slow and Abbie ever sized tremendous skill as she slowly twisted around the pole. Everyone was pleased and thought this was a nice start. She was certainly beautiful to watch. Ichabod marveled at her, though he wished she had more clothes on.

As the music picked up in tempo Abbie descended from the pole. She dragged the chair from the side if the stage and started dancing with it. Then she took of the see through silver top, and tossed it to the crowd. Everyone started cheering and several started yelling "Take it off!"

The adoring smile Ichabod had, faded as he furrowed his brow. Surely she didn't intend to...

"Oh my god..." Ichabod gasped as Abbie unsnapped the bra and tossed it too.

Ichabod turned ghost white and his jaw clenched tight when he saw the heart shaped edible pasties, that barely covered her nipples. His friends, however, were going wild with excitement, as all of Abbie's nerves slipped away. They were genuinely excited to see her cut loose. The more they cheered, whistled, and clapped, the better she felt.

"She's doing amazing!" Abe gave Ichabod a pat on the shoulder to try and get him to relax.

He only breathed a sigh of relief when the song ended. The relief was short lived when Abbie grabbed the chair and another song played. Several of his friends jumped up and down for Abbie to pick them. She teased walking by them and went to Ichabod. She gestured with her finger for him to come up, and then she saw the look on his face. His lips were pursed so tight she thought his jaw would snap.

Her heart dropped and her eyes grew wide with surprise when she realized, he hated it. And he was too stunned to move. The song was starting and she had a whole routine planned just for him, but he clearly wasn't having it. Abbie looked around desperately wondering who to pick as several guys and girls were willingly offering themselves up.

"Get up there," Abe grumbled under his breath at Ichabod.

"Are you mad?" Ichabod looked at him like he'd grow a second head. "She's practically naked. She's done enough."

Abbie was about to panic as the thought of some person she didn't know eating pasties of her breasts made her feel queazy. She saw Orion moving towards the stage, and took a deep breath unsure if she could follow through. Abe could see she was about to choke and Ichabod was a lost cause at the moment. He jumped up on the stage before Orion could get there. He knew ache would be pissed, but he needed to take care of Abbie at this moment. He'd deal with his best friend’s lapse in judgment, and likely anger, later.

"Show us what you've got Mistress of Hearts," Abe gave her a cheeky grin.

"Thank you," Abbie whispered as she sat him in the chair. She was comfortable with Abe. They'd goofed around while skinny dipping and for the dance it was much the same. She went through all the motions she had planned for Ichabod, but instead of making them sensual, she teased and made it playful. Dancing made t so much easier for Abbie to loosen up and get naked like everyone else.

Abe was a total cad, and played along, as she gave him the best lap dance he'd ever had. Orion watched longingly, wishing he would have gotten to the stage first. That could have been him with Abbie's perfect behind grinding up on his crotch. Ichabod however looked like he'd been force fed a dozen lemons. When she put her leg up on his shoulder and patted herself, he thought he died a little inside. This was too much in his mind.

Abbie straddled Abe, as she came to the part of the dance were she intended to let Ichabod lick the pasties off. Abe didn't dare, knowing Ichabod would probably never recover. Instead, he pulled one off with his fingers and popped it in his mouth. Abbie gave him a hug as the song ended.

"Sorry about that," Abbie winced with a grin as she felt his hard on.

"No worries," Abe shrug. "I should be like this most of the night anyway. You were a delight."

A couple of girls came up on the stage wanting Abbie to show them some tricks on the pole. Meanwhile, several members started heading to the back rooms were more devious fun could be had. They were satisfied now that both of the newcomers were up to their standards.

~~~

Abe saw Ichabod slip into one of the bathrooms and followed him in, locking the door behind him.

"What was that out there?"

Ichabod turned to his friend and shot daggers with his eyes. "Exactly! What the fuck was that? You were certainly excited to have my girlfriend grinding all over you!"

"I was helping her out, after you left her standing there. That dance was for you!"

"It was for them, and you clearly!"

"Are you mad? Did you see the look on her face. You left her standing there when she needed your support. Do you really think she put that routine together for any of us. She needed you and you blew it."

"I couldn't think clearly. She started taking her clothes off and..."

"Everybody is, Iche. And more than that, now that Ms. Diamond and Hearts have both proven themselves, everyone is moving to the back rooms. We both know how curious she is. If you don't show her what everything is, someone else will. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" Ichabod's brow furrowed egregiously.

"Then get your head out of your arse. You apologize to her and then help her get through this first night."

~~~

5 ~ Two Can Play

"I know I'm not supposed to ask but I'm curious how you two make it work," Abbie asked Mistress Justice.

The young African American District Court judge and her Ambassador husband seemed perfectly comfortable letting each other be free in Pandora's Box.

"The Master Story Teller and I have strict boundaries of our own. Our one agreed upon do not do, is anal sex. We save that for each other. No one pegs The Story Teller but me. And we have our own private safe word. If either of us is doing something with another person, that makes the other uncomfortable, we simply say our private safe word, and whatever we are doing, we stop."

"Just like that, ad no one gets upset?"

"Absolutely. If I'm with four men at one time and The Story Teller would prefer I stop, he needs only say the word. We've only ever had one incident and there was no issue. I get to be a Dominatrix and he gets to enjoy his role play fantasies. I hope that helps you and Master Diablo in the future."

Abbie knew it would, but her concern was more for Ichabod. She couldn't forget the look on his face after she stripped, and the way he left her standing there embarrassed.

"Mistress Hearts, might I have a word?" Ichabod called from behind her.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Justice tapped her riding crop in her hand. "I do hope you plan to come out to play, Master Spades." She eyed him, biting her lip before going to the back rooms.

"Yes?" Abbie half rolled her eyes, still upset at how he left her.

"I just wanted to apologize for not joining you on stage. I was just a bit shocked by your behavior."

Abbie's eyes grew wide and she scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean. This is your play house and you're shocked by me? I was just trying to fit in so everyone would relax with me here. You totally left me up there looking like an idiot."

"You did not look like an idiot, you looked amazing, but you didn't have to take what little clothes you had on, off!"

"You're apology sucks!" Abbie turned in a huff and went to the dance floor.

"Blast it all..." Ichabod grumbled and sat on one of the sofas to sulk.

~~~

"I know that they are rivals for the throne outside, but are they going to be able to handle this?" Mistress Amour folded her arms in front of Sophie. The stakes were not as high for Sophie as the rest of them, and she wasn't about to see Ichabod and Abbie put her and her cousin at risk.

"They know the rules. They’ll be just fine. It's her first time. It takes some adjusting."

"Very well," Amour eyed Ichabod who was looking miserable on the sofa. "Master Spades looks like he could use some play time."

Amour went over to another girl and pointed to Ichabod, who was trying not to look like he was watching Abbie. Sophie looked over to see Abbie was now dancing with another guy, but also watching Ichabod.

"Oh boy," she grumbled and went to find Abe.

~~~

"Master of Spades," Amour sat beside him and rubbed her body against his.

"Mistress," Ichabod barely looked her way still watching Abbie in the small crowd of about a dozen dancers.

"Why on earth are you sitting here sulking when you should come out to play. I brought us a toy. Mistress Harlequin has been very naughty."

"I'm only watching this eve. Perhaps later..." Ichabod started to brush her off, but squirmed when Harlequin pulled his pants down. "No... Not tonight Mistress..."

"Hmm, playing hard to get tonight," Amour straddled him, shoving her breasts in his face.

It was impossible for him to get Harlequin off of his cock with Amour on him. "Phoenix."

"Oh, such a shame," the ladies climbed off of him without a fuss.

~~~

Abbie could not believe her eyes. After making a big deal about her dance, he had the nerve to let two women climb all over him. Abbie marched off the dance floor ready to slap someone, but Abe blocked her before she got to Ichabod.

"Mistress Hearts, come with me," Abe gently took her by the arm and walked her into the shadow box room.

"Did you see that?!" Abbie was fuming.

"Yes," Abe sat her in a chair and got on his knees in front of her. "Iche can handle himself."

"Well right now it looks like they're handling him..." Abbie grumbled. "What are you doing?"

"On my knees? For the shadow," Abe pointed. "It'll look like you and I are, you know."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Abbie sighed. She ran her hands down her cheek. "I thought this would be fun. I just wanted to know what he was into, what he likes."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to have fun and being curious about other forms of sexuality. But you and Iche need to get on the same page."

~~~

"Come with me Spades," Sophie grabbed Iche by the arm. "You and Hearts need to get it together."

"We're fine," Ichabod grumbled as they walked towards the shadow room. Ichabod recognized Abbie's curls from the shadow and saw the shadow of a guy with his face between her legs. "Who is she in there with?"

"It's just, Abe."

"What the bloody hell is he doing?"

"Still?" Sophie shot him a side eye. "Nothing... It's just the damn shadow."

Ichabod was relieved when he walked in and saw Abe and Abbie weren't doing anything. "Oh thank heavens you're just talking."

"What did you think we were doing?" Abe gave him a cross look.

"And so what if we were," Abbie pouted. "You were pretty busy with blondie and Mistress Amour."

"I sent them off. I didn't do anything."

"You two are actually worse than I thought you'd be. Tell him what you told me?" Abe got up. "You two stay right here until you've sorted things."

"I apologized," Ichabod sighed.

"That was more chastising than apologizing," Abbie corrected.

"I didn't mean to chastise, it was just... It was shocking."

"I wanted to do this with you," Abbie sighed.

Ichabod sighed defeated. "I'm sorry. I truly didn't know what it would be like for you to be here. And I let you down earlier when you were on stage. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I can honestly say, I understand. After seeing those women on you, I was ready to rip their hair out."

There was a long pause before they both broke out laughing.

"Can we start over?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, please," Ichabod put his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, can we go party now?" Abe asked.

~~~

6 ~ Naughty Together

It was the first time all night Abbie ventured into the back rooms. It was better with Ichabod by her side, explaining to her, what things were and what everyone was doing.

"I thought those were wall decorations," Abbie gasped when she saw Harlequin strapped to the wall having some things done to her. "It looks painful."

"It could be, but she enjoys it. Does it every time she's here," Ichabod studied Abbie's expression, gauging her comfort level.

What are they doing?" Abbie observed two couples laying on a bed. The women were straddling the men but not moving.

"That is a contest of Kegal skill."

"What?" Abbie looked stunned. "You’re saying they are trying to get the guys off without moving?"

"Well, there is quite a bit of moving, you simply can't see it. It's a rather impressive skill."

"I bet it is," Abbie hid the fact that it was a bit intimidating. She was wondering how she could compete with what she was witnessing. Everyone was so skilled and uninhibited. These were the people he was used to being with and the kind of sexual experience he was accustomed to.

"And what is this," Abbie pointed to a padded table with cuffs attached.

"This is so one can bend their lover over and hold them in place wilts having their way with them."

"Oh, like this," Abbie teased stretching across the table. Abbie could see a sudden flicker in his eyes, and he instinctively licked his lips, as he watched her bend over. She grinned. "You like this don't you."

"I," Ichabod cleared his throat trying to hide how pleased he was. "It's um, rather appealing position to see you in."

Abbie let out a giggle as Ichabod rubbed up against her nearly bare bottom. It was the most he'd done with her in the view of their peers.

Abbie turned and sat on the table letting Ichabod between her thighs. She thought maybe he was getting comfortable as she felt him getting hard against her body. For a moment he was fixated on only her, but then... He was suddenly very aware that they weren't alone. He backed up, hoping to quell the aching in his cock.

"Do you want to do something," Abbie asked nervously.

Ichabod looked around. Everyone was doing something, he wasn't ready to be with her in front of them.

"That was intense," Laurel rushed up to them and sat next to Abbie on the padded table. "I was tied up in one of the swings. You should try it. It's like you're completely at someone else's mercy, and you have no idea what they're going to do to you."

"And you liked it?" Abbie shook her head with a laugh. "Are they taking pictures?"

"Don't worry, they are only for in here. The androids are on a private server. No one outside of these walls will ever see them.

Laurel grabbed one of the cameras and took some pictures of Iche and Abbie, then the girls took some selfies.

"Mr. Spade," Mistress Destiny came up and put her arms around him. "I've been looking for you all night. You promised me a sketch last time."

"I did but..."

"Go ahead," Abbie smiled. "I'll hang out with Mistress Diamonds for a while."

"Very well." Ichabod kissed her hand and whispered, "twenty minutes tops."

"You two should be dancing," a cute plus sized blond named Mistress Rebel and another plus sized woman named Mistress Ebony came up to them. They were followed by three very cute guys who were completely fixated with them.

"Let's go dance," Laurel grabbed Abbie's hand and the two hurried back to the dance floor.

They danced close, everyone was close, and nobody cared. Small groups went from dancing to making out and soon, small orgies were breaking out all around them on the dance floor. Rebel and Ebony got on the ground and joined the throng of naked bodies.

"Oh my god, Abs. I am horny as hell, and I’ve already had sex three times tonight. I don't know how you're holding out."

"I mean the energy... It's pretty charged in here. I didn't think it would feel like this."

"I'm going in. You going to be okay dancing here until Spades is done?"

"I'm good," Abbie grinned, shaking her head. "You go for it."

Abbie turned to face the guy who was dancing behind her. He was cute, Asian, an Emperor's son and recently married. Abbie hadn't met him before but she was well aware who he was.

"So you're really a virgin?"

"It's a technicality but, yes I am," Abbie smiled.

"Come on, you don't want your first go to be on your wedding night. It's way too much pressure to do everything right."

"I think I can handle myself."

"Are you sure. I'm willing to teach you everything you need to know. Let me teach you. I promise I'll be gentle."

"What..." Abbie looked stunned, then went silent. She felt a sudden chill run down her spine.

"I said let me teach you..." Samurai reached out to caress her shoulder but she snatched away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh come on. You like playing hard to get, being a tease..."

"I said don't!"

"Hey! Phoenix, man! Phoenix! What's wrong with you?" Abe pulled him away from Abbie.

"Sorry, I thought she was just teasing... She didn't use the safe word."

"She's new! You need to remind her that she can use the safe word!" Abe looked pissed.

"Mistress, I am very sorry," Samauri bowed his head truly embarrassed for his lapse In judgment.

"Abbie, come with me." Abe took her hand.

"That was really stupid of me," Abbie sighed, as Abe brought her into a side room with a giant bed. And wall to wall open glass sliding door. "He didn't do anything."

"It's all right," Abe drew back the silk sheet and he and Abbie climbed on the bed. He tossed the sheet over them, covering their heads.

"What are we going to tell ghost stories," Abbie gave him a half chuckle.

"If you want to. I just want to remind you that you can use the safe word at any time, for anything. If you want someone to stop what they are doing, even if it’s just words."

"How did you know?"

"Sometimes there are things that haunt us from our past. And spoken words can bring us right back to that moment."

"So you have things too?"

"Yup," he patted her hand. "Are you okay?"

Abbie nodded just as Ichabod and Sophie climbed under the sheets to join them.

"What's happened?" Ichabod was nearly panicked. "I should never have left your side."

"I'm fine," Abbie assured him. "I just had a moment, but I'm good now. And I was really having a good time."

"Really?" Ichabod was surprised. "The over abundance of bodily fluids, did not put you off?"

"It was weird at first, especially the back rooms. I saw some things I never could have even imagined. But everyone just seems so, happy and carefree... It's contagious. And after a while it was like, okay... I'm really doing this. It's a lot to take in."

"The first time is a bit of a whirlwind," Sophie admitted. "But you can literally do anything, ask for your wildest fantasy, and nobody will judge you."

"Yeah, I get." Abbie sighed, "as wild as it is, I get it. Thanks, you two, for running interference. It really helped me a lot knowing you had my back."

"We're glad to help," Abe gave hand a squeeze. "Now you two relax, or do whatever it is you want to do. I've been waiting all night to get a little one on one time with Sophie."

"Oh, have you really?" Sophie grinned as Abe rolled her on her back and kissed her.

Abbie's jaw dropped as the two of them did not hold back.

"Should we give them some privacy," Abbie whispered to Ichabod.

"Perhaps we should, lest we get caught up in it. They can become quite randy," Ichabod gave her a sexy smile.

"Well there you are," Orion pulled back the silk sheets and hopped in the bed right between the two couples. "You look like your enjoying yourself," Orion couldn't help notice Abbie was smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, but I was just going to go back to the dance floor," Abbie started to get up.

"Actually, nobody's dancing anymore. It's just one giant mesh of naked bodies doing what they do best."

"Already," Abe chuckled. "See, this is what happens when there's a long gap between parties."

"Duly noted," Ichabod acknowledged that Abe had been asking for a party for ages.

Orion ran his hands down Abbie's body, "now what kind of mischief can we all get up to, I wonder?"

"Abe," Sophie whispered, "he's not leaving, so you may need to take one for the team, pretty please."

Abe gave Sophie a look, but he knew she was right. And Ichabod needed some alone time with Abbie, far more than he needed with Sophie.

"Fine," he whispered, giving her a grin, "but you owe me."

"Hey, Orion," Sophie got his attention away from Abbie, by running her hand up and down Abe's chest. "Abe and I were just wondering if you'd like to be in the middle."

"Oh, well, how can I refuse such an enticing offer," he practically salivated looking over Abe's lean muscular build. "If you don't mind," Orion gave Abbie a pleading look.

"No, go on... Have fun," Abbie didn't even hesitate.

As soon as Orion joined to make the trio, Sophie shooed Ichabod and Abbie off.

"Come," Ichabod whispered taking Abbie's hand, as two more couples climbed in the bed to join Orion, Sophie and Abe.

~~~

8 ~ At Last

It was like stepping through a maze of bodies, with the sound of loud moans and panting filling the air. Abbie and Ichabod made their way to the door, leading up to his Art studio.

Abbie loved the quaint private space. He had it set up with soft pillows and blankets on the floor, and champaign chilling on the side. Ichabod lit a few candles, as Abbie sat down and poured their drinks.

"As fun as all that was, this is more my pace," Abbie confessed.

"I certainly agree," Ichabod sat astride beside her. "All I've wanted all night was to be alone with you."

"Me too," Abbie smiled. "Is this Etta?" Abbie asked enthusiastically as an old record started to play. She found the slightly scratchy old sound soothing.

"Indeed, an original just for you." Ichabod gently ran his fingers down her arm as he looked over her perfect curves. He hated sharing her, even if the others only got to look. "I want you to know, we don't have to do this anymore. Treasure, if this was too much..."

"I think," Abbie let out a deep sigh, "we need to get used to coming here together. If You marry Katrina and I have to marry Orion..."

Ichabod nodded, but the reminder hit him in the gut. "Let us not speak of them for the remainder of the eve."

"Okay," Abbie gave him a cheeky smile. "What should we do with the rest of our night.

"I have many ideas," Ichabod leaned close to brushing his nose against hers. Her smile softened as he leaned in to kiss her. She ran her fingers down his chest as their tongues danced. His cock was already stiffening from being so close to her, and his heart leaped in his chest she began stroking him. He groaned heavy enjoying her body as he kissed the delicate flesh at her neck and fondled her breasts. Flashes if sweet bliss tingled through her body, as he touched her soft curves. His hands trailed down to the tiny straps of her G-string. He was grateful they managed to keep them on all night.

"I believe these are for me," Ichabod's low timber vibrated as his lips pressed against her skin.

He slipped them off then parted her legs. Her skin as like silk as he ran his hands up her thighs. Her slit was warm and wet as his fingers toyed with her. She trembled with anticipation as he parted her folds. He set back a little to watch her as he slid his finger inside her, curving it just so, to hit her spot.

"Oh... So good," she cooed, as she stroked him and he pressed inside her.

"Fuck... Yes," Ichabod choked as he enjoyed her petite hands on his manhood. He pressed inside her harder and faster until she lost her grip. Her hips began to rise, as she pushed into his hand.

"Oh, shi... Harder..." Abbie was panting uncontrollably and barely able to speak as her walls tightened around his finger. He didn't stop until her head fell back and she was quivering. She came as a blissful wave overwhelmed her. Ichabod pulled out his fingers, tasting her essence. But he wanted to taste more, as she came down from her climax.

He laid back pulling her on top of him and lowering her so that he could lap at her folds. Abbie began stroking him again as his cock strained from the building pressure. She leaned forward, swirling her tongue around the head, as she fondled his sack. All he could do was moan at the sensation, loving the way her tongue and hands felt on his person.

She took him in her mouth as deep as she could, stroking and sucking, as he lapped at her clit. His hips bucked ever so slightly was she went down on him and he on her. She moaned heavy as he brought her to the edge of ecstasy again, she desperately sucked drawing him closer to his release. His body was overwhelmed with pleasure and he tapped her to warn her of his impending release.

"I, I want it..." She barely managed as she breathed against his length and the wave struck her hard. she had him in her mouth again as she rode the high of her orgasm. His body tightened and with three swift strokes he released, and pure pleasure filled his body.

Abbie rolled off him, smiling, breathing heavily, as the wave slowly left her body. Ichabod crawled up next to her, cuddling her up in his arms and stroking her soft brown curves.

"You are so perfect, Treasure," Ichabod kissed her shoulder then laid beside her.

"You're not so bad yourself," Abbie closed her eyes and rested into him. She could hardly understand how she was enough after everything she witnessed earlier that night. How he still thought she was perfect was something she didn't understand. "I love you Crane."

"I love you Abbie," Ichabod smiled softly, so happy to have her in his arms. "With my whole heart, I love you."

~~~

9 ~ The Day After

One by one throughout the morning Sunday, the guests quietly exited and made their way back to their respective homes, as if nothing ever happened. Abbie had enjoyed waking up in Ichabod's arms and begrudgingly they got up and prepared to see their friends off.

~

"Michaela is on board, and she is the best at international criminal law," Laurel told Abbie as they walked out of the mansion. "We need those records, if we're going to find a way to counter the charges."

"I don't have access to them, and... I haven't exactly told Iche that I'm asking you girls for help. He doesn't want anyone to know what he's done."

"I can't build a defense if I don't know what King Stefan is charging him with. I'll help if I can, but I can only do so much with my hands tied. Just ask him, and tell him he can trust us."

Abbie nodded and hugged her goodbye. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

By early afternoon, Orion, Abbie, Abe and Sophie, were the only ones left at the estate.

"Come back to Corten with me," Orion asked. "Mother adores you."

"I'll visit her soon, but I have another meeting and Photo op at Mullberry House tomorrow. My friend Sean is coming here tonight for dinner so he can help me out. I'm interested in his experience as a Music teacher and House Uncle. I want my counselors to do right by the kids I'm helping."

"And you still want more time alone with Iche?"

"I do," Abbie sighed. "But I don't want to do anything that will hurt you. I really like how our friendship is developing, and I care about you. But..."

"All right, my Angel. I know you can't help what you feel; as long as you are trying with us. If you could please wear your engagement ring, and continue to be discrete."

"Of course," Abbie gave him a swift peck on the lips and smile. I'll see you next weekend."

"I cannot wait," Orion smiled and gave her a farewell hug. He had no idea how she so easily had him wrapped around her finger.

~~~

"Dinner was so good, Iche." Sophie gushed as she juggled up in Abe's arms.

It was nice hing Sean and Abbie join their little group for a quiet dinner after such a rowdy night. Mr. and Mrs. Potts had the next few days off after all their hard work, so Ichabod happily took care of his friends. And it was nice to have Sean over. There was no mention of Pandora's Box, as if nothing had occurred there the night before.

Now Ichabod and Sean tinkered on the piano while Abbie leaned across it humming along with Sean.

"Should I whip us up a dessert," Ichabod peaked over up from the piano.

"I couldn't eat another bite," Abe sighed. "besides I’m rather enjoying this moment of respite.

Abbie moved over to Ichabod and put her arms around his shoulders. He was beaming as he looked up giving her a kiss on the lips.

Sean hummed along as Abbie sang 'That’s What Friends Are For', delighting Ichabod as he played along. You would think Abbie and Sean were siblings they way they went back and forth egging the other on, and outdoing each other vocally.

"I'll be on your side, forever more,  
That's what friends are for~ "

"Okay, now you two are just showing off," Abraham jested allowed, causing Ichabod to chuckle.

"He looks so happy," Sophie whispered, looking up at Abraham. "Look at how he lights up when Abbie's close to him. And with Sean... He's so calm when Sean's around."

"It's nice," Abe spoke low, "you're not jealous are you?"

"Of Sean and Abbie?" Sophie pondered. "No, he loves them, and they are good for him. He deserves a family, and he has all of us."

"I wish there was something I could do to keep our family together." Abe looked a little sad at the thought of marriages separating them. After what Katrina did he didn't want her anywhere near Ichabod. And Orion was an old friend, but he wasn't the one for Abbie.

The private investigators hadn't turned up anything yet, but Abe and Iche were far from giving up. Whatever secrets King Stephan was keeping, they would find them.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song That's what friends are for - Dionne Warwick


	16. Fondle In The Forest (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Just before Halloween and the Night of the Masquerade Ball. Ichabod and Abbie are excited to see each other again, But does danger hide behind a mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos & comments. Please let me know what you think of the story line as the plot thickens! Thanks Erka for All the chapter MoodBoards! You can find them on tumblr at YouWereNeverMine!

AMPD Ch 16

Fondle In The Forest (part 1)

1~ See You Again

"I can't believe you're here!" Abbie was giddy when she got the call from Ichabod.

He had arrived at the Palace and was getting settled into his room. Unfortunately Katrina was in tow as well as His Uncle Jeremy and King Stefan. They would all be attending the Masquerade Ball that evening. They had a breakfast scheduled, but Ichabod was desperate to see Abbie.

"Can I come and see you now?"

"No, I'm getting dressed for breakfast with the Queen. We have to go over my plans for the Parliament Meeting this afternoon and for La Notte Dei Morti Masquerade Ball..."

"Treasure, I can't wait that long to see you. It's been weeks already."

"I'm going for a ride after breakfast. Can you meet me at the stables around ten?"

"Yes, of course," Ichabod beamed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Abbie let out the happiest faint sigh as she hung up her cell phone.

Magnus was just finishing dressing her when Jane came in. "Sorry I'm late. Standra is such a pain in the... Never mind."

"Why is Standra giving you a hard time?" Abbie asked curiously. It took a lot to get under Jane's skin.

"Apparently, the elder Lord Crane is insisting you meet with him before the Parliament session this afternoon. She wants to know if you can skip your riding session with Black Pearl and meet with him. You will need all the support you can get for your next proposal."

"I can't skip my session, Jane. It's my only break all day. Lord Crane and the others will have to understand that these changes are good for Patricia."

~~~

Zoey sat at a side table with Standra and King Stefan's personal assistant Edvin. She found Edvin to be a nice man in his mid thirties, but she always thought Standra was odd. It was something in the way she stared at Ichabod and always talked about his hands. She remembered how Standra actually cried when Ichabod cut his hair. Today was no different. As they ate breakfast in Jeremy's suite, The woman just stared at Ichabod and Katrina.

"Look at the chemistry between Lord Ichabod and Lady Katrina. They make such a perfect couple," Standra's voice was light as she fawned.

"Eh, they can hardly look at each other," Edvin shrugged.

"I agree," Zoey sighed. "Lord Crane looks miserable."

"Probably just the stress of having that nobody Princess wanna be, stealing the crown from him and Katrina. They should be front and center at tonight's ball. Not that American Tart."

Zoey and Edvin gave each other a look, as Standra went back to staring at her perfectly lackluster pair.

"If we're done here," Ichabod used his napkin to wipe his mouth as he stood from the table.

He had barely paid attention as Stefan and Jeremy discussed opposing Abbie's proposals and making sure she is viewed as rash and too radical for the throne. As a dual citizen and member of Parliament, Jeremy wasn't keen on going against Abbie. Her ideas actually were great for job creation and boosting the economy. But in the long run, he wanted Ichabod on the throne just as much as Stefan. If that meant opposing the Princess, then so be it.

"Ichabod, we have yet to discuss the matter of setting a date for your wedding to Katrina."

"It is still a bit premature for dates and such," Ichabod grumbled.

"Ichabod is right, Uncle," Katrina spoke up. She was eager to get back on Ichabod's good side after her colossal mistake. "The Patrician people need more time to see him in a new and improved light. We are still working to repair his damaged reputation, and a long courtship will do that."

"There, we are in agreement," Ichabod tried to hurry off. "Lord Crane... I still have a few things to go over with you about the Samhain festivities tomorrow back in Lotsburgh?"

Ichabod looked at the time. "I was hoping to get in some horseback riding in before the meeting this afternoon."

"I have some time on my hands," Standra spoke up as she tried not to ogle at him. "I'll go down and have them ready a horse for you, Lord Crane."

"Thank you Standra," Ichabod gave the swooning woman a smile and then turned his attention to Zoey.

~~~

2~ Dangerous Liaison

It was a beautiful autumn day, the sun was out and the air was crisp. The leaves were already changing colors and Abbie was happy to be out in the open air. Not so happy to be out today was her favorite horse, Black Pearl. She'd never seen him so agitated before.

"I don't know what's gotten into him Princess," Maurice, her horse handler grabbed the strap attached to the bridle.

"He does seem a bit over excited today," Abbie held the reins tight with one hand and tried to stroke his mane with the other. Come on Black Pearl, calm down..."

It seemed to work for a moment, but when Abbie grabbed the reins with both hands, the horse jolted a bit and went up on his hind legs. She gripped tight to hold on, and keep from getting thrown.

Ichabod came out from the stables and headed towards the field where they were trying to get Black Pearl under control. He could immediately tell something was wrong, when Abbie was nearly thrown. He was too far away but he could tell the handler was about to lose the horse.

~

"It's not safe," Luke called out to the handler. It wasn't his place to step in here, but Abbie falling from her horse seemed like a safety hazard. "Get that horse under control or get her down!"

"Princess, I must insist you come down," Maurice reached for her.

But Black Pearl seemed more aggravated at the commotion and stumbled backward, then bolted. The handler was dragged several feet before he could not hold on any longer and the strap slid out of his hand. "Principessa! No no!"

Luke tried to catch the loose rein but the horse was too fast.

"Dear god in heaven!" Ichabod kicked his horse and immediately pursued.

A palace reporter saw everything and immediately pulled out his camera, attempting to run after them and document everything. He was in a panic, yelling for someone to get help. By now other ranch hands and Luke were gathering horses and going after them.

Ichabod was close and pressed his horse to catch Black Pearl. He tossed Abbie a rope which she managed to loop on the bridle. But her horse would not slow down. Ichabod could see the clearing leading to a cliff about a mile ahead and panicked. He pulled his horse as close as he could and grabbed Abbie. She was flexible enough to easily reach her leg over his saddle and ride in front of him.

He was ready to let go of the rope, but Abbie held it tight. "No, we have to stop him!"

"Damn it!" Ichabod swore as he tried to get the horse to stop but without Abbie's added weight he ran faster. "Abbie... I cannot..."

He had no choice but to let go and pulled her hand away from the rope. He slowed his horse as they watched in horror. Poor Black Pearl was so delusional that he went right over the cliff. Abbie turned her head away, burying her face in Ichabod's embrace as he held her.

His heart was racing nearly beating out of his chest as he struggled to gather his thoughts. "Are you all right?" he chokes out the words as he tried to erase the thought that he'd almost lost her.

He helped her down off of the horse and looked her over, as if his eyes needed to see for themselves that she truly was ok. A little shaken but in one piece, and he could breathe a sigh of relief. He held her again and she clung to him.

Soon they were surrounded, and Luke was calling for her. "Princess! My god, I was afraid we'd lost you."

"I'm fine... Iche, he saved me. But Black Pearl."

"I know," Luke did his best to remain calm. "We saw what happened. Let's get you back to the palace."

The two didn't want to let go of each other. Ichabod felt as if his heart were being ripped from his chest.

"Crane," her voice was a faint whisper as her fingers lingered on him. What they couldn't say with words, they said with their eyes. Her beautiful big brown eyes peered right through his soul as she looked back.

~~~

3 ~ Like A Boss

"I hope you ladies and gentlemen weren’t planning to start without me," Abbie announced herself as she came into her entrance for the Parliament Hall.

Everyone stood immediately and bowed, surprised to see her after the incident just a couple of hours ago.

"It is good to see you well, You're Highness," the Prime Minister took her hand and sat her at her seat.

Everyone sat back down as a soft hushed whisper broke out.

"I am doing very well, thank you," Abbie smiled she looked out over the four separate groups. The Cantora, Vidicci and Reform Party all sat with their respective groups. The Arch Bishop sat with three other high ranking clergy, as representation for the church. She was happy to see Ichabod sitting among the Cantora.

"I hope I haven't missed anything important."

"Nothing of importance Lord today, Princess," Jeremy Crane spoke up. He had the floor at the moment. "This is going to be a short session because of the evening's festivities. We hate to have pulled you from a much-needed rest after, your difficulty with your horse riding this morning. I'm certain with more lessons, you will get the hang of it. Thankfully our own Marquise, Lord Crane was there to assist you."

Abbie noticed a few looks and shift of eyes as if she had been too inexperienced to handle the horse. Ichabod shot daggers with his eyes at his uncle for insinuating such a thing. He was about to go off, but Abbie spoke up quickly.

"I am truly grateful." Abbie nodded to Ichabod. Abbie let the slight by Jeremy slide for now. She didn't need to make a scene. "Since there were no matters of importance, I would like to have the floor."

Jeremy knew that this was less of a request than a formality, meaning she had something to say, and he could have a seat.

"Over the past few weeks, we have broken ground on our very first resort village on Millano Property. Already the job creation has been a huge boost to the economy, and the resort is projected to bring in millions in profits. But I don't think one resort is enough. I propose we get started on a second resort on Public held lands right away."

There were gasps and whispered.

"Where would the finances for such an undertaking come from?" Minister Santiago asked.

"I will financially back this and the next two ventures afterwards, that are placed on non Millano property... with no interest." Abbie spoke up boldly.

Everyone gasped.

"I propose that the Vidicci take advantage of such a generous offer," Orion spoke up. "We have considered such a venture, and only the matter of financing such an undertaking has kept us at bay."

"I would agree," Minister Vidicci nodded to his nephew.

"And see Patricia turned into the den of deplorables and debauchery that Corten has become, with your casinos and prostitution." The Archbishop barked. "We oppose this proposal."

"I would agree with the Archbishop," Jeremy was eager to turn this from Abbie's favor. "The Princess needs to understand, this is not America. This is Patricia, and we should not seek to change what makes us unique. We are untouched by the outside world."

"That's preposterous," Ichabod shook his head. "The Princess has made every effort to ensure that the beauty and uniqueness of Patricia will shine through in every project. We cannot remain stuck in the past, and risk economic ruin while the rest of the world thrives and leaves us behind. If the Contorans do not take advantage of the Princess's generous offer, we will be missing out on a great opportunity for progress."

A roar of murmurs erupted and small discussions broke out and even a couple of arguments.

"Ehem," the Prime Minister cleared his throat and tapped his gavel on the desk. "I propose we vote now on whether or not to allow the Princess to move forward on the second venture. We should allow all parties to have an opportunity to contemplate Princess Abigail's offer and have final votes on the matter at the next session. I would advise each party to think very carefully before refusing such an advantageous offer."

Ichabod and Orion both looked on very proud of Abbie after the motion was carried to break ground on the second Resort. They were confident both the Vedicci and Cantora would get on board at the next session.  
~~~

"No, no, no," Jane made the same panicked voice she often did, when she thought the Queen would come for her. "What is this red dress?"

"It's what I'm wearing to the Masquerade Ball," Abbie smiled defiantly.

"You are the unwed princess you should be in white, so that you stand out."

"All the other guests will be in black and grey. I'm pretty sure this red dress will stand out." Abbie said giving it a twirl in the mirror.

The red satin dress was just above the knee in the front and trailed the ground behind her. When she spun around the print of red Irises was clear as day. The dress was stunning and she looked amazing in it. But Jane knew that fire red was going to turn heads, and not all of them in a good way. Abbie was breaking from tradition again and the little things, coupled with her big plans, were starting to add up.

Jane knew by now arguing with Abbie was pointless. She was right that no one else would be in red. She hoped Abbie knew what she was doing.

"Okay, we just need to rehearse the story of La Notte Dei Morti... In Italian," Jane handed her the tablet so she could review.

"I know the story," Abbie sounded confident.

"In Italian," Jane said with emphasis.

"Fine," Abbie grumbled and took the tablet.

~~~

4 ~ Masquerade Ball

The guests were all on time and the mingling began. The Orchestra played a Medley of traditional and Modern Patrician music, as the guests awaited the Princesses arrival.

King Stefan sat with Katrina Jeremy and Ichabod at a special table on a private Balcony overlooking the ballroom. The Balcony beside his in the middle was reserved for Queen Leena and Abbie, the one beside that was for King Antonio De Leon and Queen Olivia Vidicci De Leon, Orion's parents.

Ichabod was extremely uncomfortable sitting with the king and excused himself. He was aggravated that he only had one day in Patricia and he'd hardly been able to see Abbie. and their brief time together that morning had been under duress. He thought if he didn’t get a moment alone with her tonight he might literally go insane. Somewhere amongst the sea of masked faces were his friends, Sophie and Abe.

"Well if it isn't the big bad wolf," Abe called from behind him.

"Ah, and the devil himself," Ichabod mused at his friends red and black mask. "Sophie you look adorable."

"Thank you," Sophie purred like a kitty cat. "Are you ok? The story has been in the news all afternoon about you rescuing the princess."

"I'm fine. It's just," Ichabod let out a heavy sigh. "I haven't really had a chance to see her since."

"You'll get a chance tonight," Abe sounded confident. "And if not you will see her tomorrow. She is still going to Lotsburgh to stay at Bellington with you?"

"I hope so..."

Everyone stopped as the lights went dim. The Orchestra changed to an eerie soft violin as a muted spotlight shined on the grand entrance. Then in walks Abbie on the arm of the Prime Minister and the gasp was loud. That red dress in a sea of black and soft greys popped like a beacon in the night.

Everyone immediately bowed as Abbie stood at the grand stairway. She raised her hand waving for them to stand. Their faces may have been masked, but she could tell from the still dropped jaws that her dress alone was saying a lot. Her heart palpitate s as she wondered if this small jest urge was perhaps a bigger deal than she expected.

"Ciao," Abbie began by welcoming her guests. "Benenuti Bella Notte Dei Morti."

Abbie did her very best to tell the story of the History of Patricia and where the tradition stemmed. Patricia was once a rogue Island in the Mediterranean plagued with piracy, rape, and murder. The Roman Empire long lost control over the Island and their great leader Claudio Millano, purchased much of the Archipelago/Island. And began cleaning it up as well as defending it from Pirates and Criminals with the help of his fearless comrades Cosimo Cantora and Louis Vedicci.

But Patricia was cursed by the dead victims and criminals alike, whose ghosts and Spirits haunted the land. So one night a year before The Great Harvest begins, the ghosts of the victims are set free to have their fun and seek revenge on the evil ones. The Night Of The Dead, everyone dons their masks and dances, because the dead dance among them. Once all the spirits had their night, the next day the adults will pray for the dead souls to be at peace for another year while the children would go around and collect gifts and trinkets from their friends and neighbors before the Harvest.

"Stasera, noi balleremo con gli spiriti!" Abbie raised her hand for the Orchestra to begin again.

A lively sexy tune began to play as the guests grabbed their partners and began to dance under the dim lights.

Abbie elegantly walked down the stairs arm held by the Prime Minister. She was all smiles when she saw Ichabod at the bottom beaming up at her. His eyes were drawn to her legs, his mind wandering to dirty thoughts for a moment before drawing up her form. Her figure, every curve was perfect. Her heaving breasts, bare shoulders, and neckline, were so smooth and elegant, he could hardly catch his breath. He traced upwards with his eyes to her perfect lips, licking his, wishing he could steal a kiss, just a little taste. Even with the mask on her smile and eyes lit up the room. The black mask with the red Irises shaped her face perfectly. If the red dress had anyone fooled, the crown on her head was the giveaway.

Ichabod was completely besotted, as his heart flipped in his chest. He swallowed hard in anticipation. Finally, she was right before him and they could dance the night away together. Abbie was taken by his mischievous grin behind the black and red wolf mask. His bright blue eyes sparkled, and she nearly sighed out loud from swooning.

The massive group dance was underway and Abbie wanted nothing more than to be in his arms...

"You look absolutely stunning, my Angel," Orion stepped forward and took Abbie's hand from the Prime Minister. Both Ichabod and Abbie were momentarily stunned. They'd been so fixated on each other, that they hadn't noticed him at all.

Abbie was too stunned to speak as Orion whisked her towards the dance floor. Ichabod looked on dismayed. If he wanted to grab a dance with her he needed to do it and fast.

"Sophie, come with me," he grabbed her hand barely letting her finish her drink. It was a massive circle, a form of Country dance. Each pair performed a few steps, could have a brief chat then they were spun off to new partners. This was done until a pair decided to break off together, but most couples simply stayed in the dance. It was fun and alluring. With the masks, you never really knew who you might be dancing with. Some of the moves were very close and sensual.

"You're lucky Abe took off," Sophie mumbled.

"Trouble in best friend paradise?" Ichabod asked.

"I don't know. He just seems, distracted tonight."

"Hmm... Perhaps I should have a word with him later, and make sure he's all right."

"Please do," Sophie sighed. "He's being very tight-lipped with me and I can tell he's got things on his mind."

"I will, I promise," Ichabod gave her a kiss on the cheek, as she spun around and was whisked off to the next partner. Ichabod saw that Abbie was just two dance partners away now. He barely went through the motions with the next two ladies, try as they might to entice him to whisk them away.

Finally she was in his arms. He held her close breathing her in. She smelled so good. They had to remember to move, to dance along with everyone so as to not draw the eye of suspicion.

"I have missed you, Treasure. I thought I might go mad all day waiting to be alone with you."

"Me too," Abbie looked up at him. "Thank you for this morning. You literally saved my life."

Ichabod felt his heart sink into his gut at the thought of losing her. His eyes closed as he tried to erase the image that was etched in is eidetic memory.

"Don't do that," Abbie looked up at him and coaxed a smile from him. "I don't get a lot of time with you, and I don't want to spend one second dwelling on what ifs."

"I love you," he shook his head in complete awe of her. It was over too soon.

Their one minute to dance flew by, and Abbie spun out of his arms and whispered just for him to hear. "I love you too."

She danced with two more partners, then was surprised to find herself back in Ichabod's arms.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

"Thank you. But I don't think that's how this dance works," Abbie teased him, but gladly pressed her body against his to dance.

"I may have cheated just a little."

"Are you planning to keep misbehaving, all night?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out," Ichabod teased.

Abbie let out a laugh that was so light and delighting its sound resonated through him.

"You are the big bad wolf tonight, aren't you?"

"And you in that red dress, with a forest of Irises underneath your skirt..." Ichabod whispered in her ear. "I think I'd fancy a little fondle in the forest."

"What a naughty mouth you have on you!" Abbie giggled.

"As I said before, the better to eat you with," he growled low.

"Mmmm, Lord Crane..." Abbie suddenly couldn't think clearly as warmth fluttered through her belly. "Meet me by the fountain in thirty minutes."

"Yes, You’re Highness," Ichabod kissed her hand as she spun away to the next dance partner.

~~~

5 ~ Secret Lovers

"Princess we really should stay with the rest of the party," Luke urged as he followed Abbie.

There were several masked guests lounging and chatting on the garden patios just outside the West Ballroom. They passed them by until they were virtually alone and approached the fountain. That's when Luke saw Ichabod.

"I see," he let out a sigh as he scouted the perimeter. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I trust him. If anyone asks, I just wanted a quiet moment to reflect after a harrowing morning."

"All right, but stay where you can hear me," Luke insisted.

~~~

Abbie took Ichabod by the hand and the pair snuck behind the bushes. The moon was big and bright, as a cool breeze rustled the colorful autumn leaves. Hand in hand, the two enjoyed their first real private time together.

They pulled off their masks and just took a moment to look at each other. Their eyes fixed on each other as if this were a dream become reality. Finally, he caressed her cheeks in his hands before tipping her head up to kiss her.

His tongue darted across her sweet full lips, and she parted them to let him in. They struggled for air as their simple kiss turned heated in an instant. Their bodies pressed together as her fingers flittered through his hair.

He kissed and sucked her neck then the heaving mounds of her bosom, as he ran his hands up her silky legs. He hands hastily unfastened his pants, releasing the pressure of his stiffening cock in the tight constraints. Abbie rested her back against a stone pillar as Ichabod slid her panties off. She held her breath as he got on his knees, and kissed up her thigh, her senses coming alive with his every touch. He pulled her leg up over his shoulder, burying himself beneath her skirt.

His heart palpitated as he kissed at the soft wet folds, sinking into her, so grateful to be hers again, to taste her again. He separated the slip with his tongue and slowly slid it in to taste. It had been too long, and he moaned heavily as he licked, enjoying every moment and savoring her sweet essence.

"Oh, god, Crane, that feels so good," Abbie moaned in a soft whisper, as he slid his finger inside as he toyed with her clit.

Her wet walls tightened and constricted around his digit as he inserted another. Abbie ground into him, as he rhythmically strummed her spot over and over. Her legs quivered, and she soaked him as Ichabod lavished her, taking his time to make her feel good, he made every nerve in her body come alive. Her soft moans grew into swift pants as a wave of bliss filled her and washed over her entire body.

~~~

6 ~ Assassins

"You're majesty, we have a problem," Lucius, the head of Palace Security rushed to the private balcony. He immediately bowed and anxiously waited.

"What is it?" Leena furrowed her brow concerned.

"We rushed the autopsy on Abbie's horse. It was drugged Albuterol and speed."

"Are you sure?"

"Without question. It was given to the horse within forty-five minutes of the Princess riding him. At best, someone was trying to scare her, at worse..."

"Someone has attempted to assassinate her... Good heavens!" Leena held her hand over her mouth.

"We also have two unidentified persons in attendance at the ball. Every attempt is being made to find them and ID them as we speak."

"Where is Abbie now?" The Queen was on her feet and ready to leave.

"She's by the fountain in the West Garden. Luke is with her."

"We should let her know, and I want her security increased."

~~~~

Ichabod was ready to give Abbie another round of pleasure, but the two were interrupted by Luke calling for them.

"Princess, Queen Leena is on her way... Now!"

"What!" Abbie panted hard, not having caught her breath yet.

Ichabod emerged from under her skirt with painful disbelief. "Seriously... Damn..."

He tried to stand and adjust himself enough to get his pants fastened, but it wasn't happening. He let out a whimper when Abbie grabbed her red panties and put them back on.

Abbie looked at the state of his DSF and felt terrible that they hadn't finished what they started.

"Sorry... I am so sorry to leave you like this. Come to my room tonight, and I promise I'll make it up to you..." Abbie gave him a kiss and then another, longer, more lingering as he wrapped his arms around her. This was definitely not helping his hard on.

"Princess!" Luke reached behind the bushes and pulled her away from Ichabod.

"Sorry..." Abbie waved good bye.

Luke helped her fix herself up just as Leena and a small security team came around the corner.

~~~

Ichabod listened from behind the bushes as he waited for his situation to go down, but was stunned to hear them talk about upping security. Was someone trying to hurt her? Abbie was hurried away before too much was said. He needed to find Stacker and get to the bottom of this.

As he went back towards the ballroom he saw Abe and Laurel huddled in a corner seemingly in a very serious discussion. He approached slowly, curious about what these two were up to.

"It won't be easy, but I think I can," Laurel whispered.

"If you could do this, it would make all the difference. A real game changer..." Abraham straightened up as he saw Ichabod approach.

"What are you two doing out here?" Ichabod asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Abe pulled a leaf from Ichabod's hair.

Ichabod was glad he had on a mask, because he turned red in the face. No doubt Abe knew exactly what he'd been doing.

"I'm going to find the Princess, you boys have fun." Laurel hurried off.

"Is everything all right with you, Abe. Sophie is worried..."

"Everything is fine. Sophie worries too much."

"I'm worried too. It's not like you to be distant."

"I have had quite a bit on my mind, but nothing for either of you to be concerned with. You have enough on your plate. And Sophie has already forfeited her childhood worrying about us and our stupidity. She deserves to have some peace, don't you think?"

"She does, but she loves you. And she won't have a moment’s peace if she thinks something is wrong. If you need to talk about anything, we are here."

"I know," Abe nodded and looked up to see Sophie smiling waiting for him.

"She didn't invite Jenny tonight, you know. She said she wanted to focus all her attention on you."

"And I do love her attention," Abe gave Ichabod a sly grin, patting him on the shoulder. "I shall make the most of it."

Abe went to Sophie, taking her by the hand, and elegantly gliding onto the dance floor with her. For a moment Ichabod had a flash of memory, of him and Abbie twirling about the dance floor.

"There you are, Ichabod," Katrina called out to him. "I hate to bother you, but we really must at least have one dance. My Uncle is growing quite impatient."

Ichabod breathed heavy and shook his head. "Katrina, I'd rather not..."

"Ichabod, I am sorry for what I did. I know that I'm not your favorite person right now, but... I am stuck in this with you. Unless we can find a way out of it, we have to appease my Uncle."

"Very well," Ichabod could tell she'd been trying. Not just today but for weeks, she'd done her best to give him a reprieve from King Stefan.

~~~

"Nicki, I know that's you," Stacker said to the masked woman parading as a security guard.

All of the palace Security guards had specific assigned gold masked. There was no way she should have been able to get one, but she was the best.

"Back off Stacks, I have a job to do."

"Who's your mark?"

"Nobody you'd care about. Trust me. Your guy is safe," Nicki knew the less anyone knew about her business the better. The only reason Stacker figured it out, was because she was his baby sister and he taught her everything.

"And the Princess?"

"Sweet girl. She's not my mark either."

"Well, packed it up. You aren't getting your guy tonight. Security has been upped because someone else is on the make."

"Damn it!" Nicki swore under her breath. She was getting paid good money to get rid of King Stefan.

"And Next time you get a job, don't do it around me. I can’t get caught up in this kind of stuff anymore."

"Thanks for the heads up," Nicki tipped her head and in a flash disappeared in the crowd.

Stacker immediately went to find Ichabod. Tonight was not a good night for Royals.

~~~

7 ~ Red Lace

Ichabod was frustrated to find he was unable to sneak in through Abbie's closet. The corridor now had two guards pacing and now the five minute gap he usually had to slip into the secret compartment was no longer available.

He had to suck it up and go to her door. At best he thought he'd be lucky to tell her goodnight. The security at her door was tripled.

"I'm here to see the Princess," Ichabod announced as he approached.

Micheal wanded him with a metal detector, while Luke knocked on Abbie's door.

"Let him in," Abbie sighed realizing that she wouldn't get to have him all night. "Give us about thirty minutes. We have to discuss my trip to Lotsburgh tomorrow evening."

"You're still going?" Luke was surprised. "Of course. I'm not going to be scared out of my duties and obligations."

Ichabod hurried inside not wanting to waste one minute alone.

"Abbie, if it’s not safe for you to travel, you don't have to come. The children will understand."

"And what about you?" Abbie asked. "Don't you want to spend some alone time with me?"

"More than I can say, Treasure. But your safety comes first. Your horse was sabotaged. You could have been killed."

Ichabod put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm fine. And I have an awesome security team," Abbie gave him a half smirk. "I'm actually kind of surprised something like this didn't happen sooner."

"Well, I worry about you," Ichabod sat on a chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"I love that you worry about me, Crane," Abbie nuzzled her nose against his.

"You are my whole world, Abbie. I love you." Ichabod ran his fingers from her neck down to her firm cleavage, taking in the feel of her silky skin.

He leaned in for a tender kiss, which quickly grew hot and wet. Ichabod was determined to keep his cool, since they didn't have long and he didn't want to torture himself. But Abbie had other ideas.

"Can you unzip me?"Abbie asked, as she undid his tie.

"Of course," Ichabod immediately complied. "But I'm afraid we haven't the time..."

"But I have something that belongs to you..."

Abbie stood up and let her dress fall to the ground. Ichabod gulped audibly and was awe-stricken at the sight of her in the red lace bra and panties.

"Dear heavens, you mean to end me right here and now."

"You like them?" Abbie asks, walking up between his spread legs.

"You are too exquisite or words... A marvel of sublime perfection..." Ichabod's voice trailed off as she removed the bra. "Absolute Perfection..."

Any attempt to quell the stiffening in his pants had failed him. His eyes traveled from her lips to her perfect round breasts before him.

"I believe these are mine," Ichabod's fingers traced from her nipple down to the red lace that hugged her hip.

Ichabod kissed down her belly as he caressed her bottom cheeks, breathing her in. He growled wickedly at the sight of the red lace against her smooth brown skin. Now he could see her properly and appreciate his treasure. He turned her around getting a nice view of her rear, as he pulled the red Lacey material down her silky brown skin. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until she bent over to pull them around her heels. It was too good and he thought he might pass out.

Abbie squealed with laughter as he grabbed her, kissing one cheek then the other, before pocketing the panties. He kissed her all over, as she climbed on his lap, straddling him. He wanted to taste her again, not having had nearly enough of her earlier.

"I'm afraid it's my turn," Abbie purred in his ear, flicking the lobe with her tongue.

She unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest, her soft brown eyes taking his in. She slowly removed his member from its constraints, and stroked him generously with her petite hands, until he was fully erect.

"Treasure," Ichabod moaned between kisses. "You are too good to me."

"Let me show you how good I can be," Abbie hummed as she kissed down his chest.

Ichabod relaxed back into the seat as her tongue slowly swirled around the head of him, then down and up the length. He shuddered as heavy moans echoed in his throat. All he could do was grasp the arm of the chair to attempt maintaining control as her wet mouth took him in. Her hand stroked as her lips wrapped tight around him and she bobbed up and down.

"Oh, mercy.... Treasure... You feel too good..." He choked out the words as every molecule in his body came alive with pleasure.

He looked down to see her beautiful brown eyes looking back up at him, and he was completely undone.

"Fuck... I'm going to come..." He managed as his body began to constrict and be overtaken with ecstasy.

Abbie knew him and loved him. She wanted to give him every bit of pleasure that he gave her, so she stayed were she was and stroked him until he was spent, taking him in just as he had her.

He was still delirious but he wanted to hold her, and pulled her up into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as her naked body pressed against his, and they felt so connected. In the quiet, they could feel, almost hear each other’s heartbeat. In this moment they could feel each other’s soul.

~

"Princess," Luke called from outside of the door.

"Just a few more minutes," Abbie spoke loudly back at him. It was hard to hear through the door.

She reluctantly peeled herself from Ichabod's arms. "Tomorrow night I’ll be there, and we will have the whole night together, I promise."

Ichabod stood and pulled her into his arms again. He wanted to stay with her now, but it wasn't possible. He kissed her again as her arms fell languidly around his shoulders.

"I love you Treasure."

"I love you Crane."

~TBC~

~~~

~~~


	17. Fondle In The Forest (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod face challenges but still find a way to each other as they celebrate the coming Harvest Season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments, kudos and support. Please let me know what you think of the story. I know it's been a crazy ride so far.  
> ~ENJOY~

Fondle In The Forest (Part 2) 

1 ~Royal Night

Orion's mother and father watch from their balcony seats and wondered where Abbie had gotten off to. They saw her dancing earlier with their son, but now Orion was dancing and mingling with other people. Queen Olivia was very fond of Abbie but she was concerned about how close the Princess seemed to be with the younger Lord Crane.

"Antonio have you seen the Princess," Olivia asked her husband.

"No, not for a good spell dear,” Antonio took his hands wife to keep her from fretting. “I'm sure she'll be back."

"Lord Crane has gone missing too," Olivia furrowed her brow.

"You know Ichabod is a good boy. He had a rough patch understandably, but he has a good heart. Don't worry."

"I know that Orion says they are still friends, and this awful business is Stefan's doing, but still... I cannot see how sweet little Ichabod would grow up to do such devious things."

"We should have helped him more when his parents passed." King Antonio lamented. "Instead, Jeremy allowed him to fall into the clutches of that tyrant. Hopefully the whole ugly business will be handled soon, and we won't have to worry about Stefan trying to get his hands on Patricia."

~

King Stefan was in his balcony seat talking with Sophie's father. She watched them from below and knew by the chummy expression, their chat was about her.

A week ago, she managed to find the only copy of Ichabod's charges, by sneaking into Uncle Jeremy's office at Bellington. They'd given the files to Laurel a few days ago so that Abbie's girl friends could get to work building a case, to defend Ichabod.

Abe had been very stressed over the past few weeks. Sophie worried he was becoming depressed because of the situation Iche was in. He always blamed himself for what happened even though they all made mistakes and had long since forgiven him. They'd forgiven each other.

Now that they had the records, Sophie thought of a way to hopefully find Nikolia. She schmoozed a bit with Uncle Jeremy and convinced him to get her a position with King Stefan. She hadn't heard anything yet, but she hoped the King talking with her father was a good sign.

"Undskyld, Ms. Sophia Fosti," Edvin called as he approached.

Sophie been with Abe long enough to know Danish, but she didn't know the man who was approaching her. "Yes, I'm Sophie Fosti. Can I help you?"

"Ja, King Stefan requests a meeting with you in the morgen, pardon... Morning. About the position du applied for."

"Oh, yes, of course. Just let me know where and what time, and I'll be there."

"Vidunderlig!" Edvin smiled and handed her a card. "Meet at his suite at 9am., promptly."

"Thank you," Sophie smiled nervously.

She looked up to the balcony where her father had been talking with King Stefan. She saw the Kings security surround him and hurry him away. she looked at the other balcony to see Leena was still gone and strangely enough, King Antonio and Queen Olivia were also being escorted away by security.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Sophie asked as her dad approached.

"Just a safety precaution. We received information that the Princess's horse may have been sabotaged, and there may be an un identified person in attendance. So all the Royals are leaving for the night."

"Are we safe? Should we leave?"

"We're fine dearest. Do not worry your pretty little head about a thing. I did talk to King Stefan. He seems keen on choosing you as his new personal finance manager."

Sophie put on a fake smile, "I'll find out tomorrow."

"I have a feeling the job is yours. Now go find that handsome date of yours and enjoy the rest of your night. I think I shall take your mother home so that we can enjoy the rest of ours."

"Eww TMI, dad," Sophie teased as she gave him a quick hug.

She did wonder where Abe had gone off to. She went towards the door to the West Garden and saw him talking with Laurel. The two seemed very hushed and it made her wonder what could they be talking about.

~~

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Abe asked Sophie as he danced with her.

The two glanced towards the exit to see Ichabod being escorted away with Stacker.

"He'll be fine," Sophie gave him a smile. "Stacker won't let anything happen to him. You and I can just relax, dance and enjoy each other's company."

"I do like the sound of that, tho I could have a lot more fun with you in private."

"Even better," Sophie grinned. "And lucky for us, I have a suite at the palace since I’ve been helping Abbie with the financial end of her proposals."

Abe gave her a cocky grin, "Well then let us put it to good use."

~~~

After Ichabod left, Abbie received a note from Queen Olivia expressing her disappointment that they didn't get to spend time together at the ball. But she was happy to join her at the picnic in the morning and have her join her family in Corten afterwards for the Halloween festivities.

Abbie groaned heavy, wondering how she could get out of going to Corten. Unfortunately she knew it would be a slight to the Queen and potential mother-in law, so she would have to make it work. She was determined to be in Lotsburgh by 6pm for the Samhain Celebration as she had promised. Her mind was racing and she was never going to get to sleep, so a quick call to Laurel and she had instant moral support.

"I can't believe someone's trying to off you," Laurel laid across Abbie's bed still surprised at how the night had ended.

"It's probably nothing, but after the incident with my horse..." Abbie let out a sigh.

She loved that horse and it made her sick to think someone did this on purpose. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. Have you and Michaela found anything that can help yet?"

She wished that she could tell Abbie who her father really was; an underground crime lord. Her father’s front as a wealthy politician and businessman was solid because it was true. But there were things she couldn't tell anyone, especially not a future Queen. Or at least she shouldn't. They had teased her about it before, but no one ever took it seriously. If they only knew. She did tell Abraham, making him swear not to breathe a word about her father or she wouldn't help. But her father was in the business of hiding very wealthy people who didn't want to be found. If King Stefan was hiding Nikolia, her father might know where. But none of this she could tell Abbie.

"Michaela's working on building a defense now. The charges, if brought forward... Abbie they are pretty serious. He could spend life in prison on the terrorist charges alone."

"Damn it... He wasn't involved. They were just kids using Nikolia's dad's money. They didn't know it was terrorist money."

"They bought three women from a sex trafficking ring..."

"Three?" Abbie did not know that. She only knew About Nikolia's girlfriend.

"Yes three. And did you know he made drugs?"

"Like meth?" Abbie asked.

"Abs, if he was any other guy with a rap sheet like this..." Laurel shook her head. "What is the plan here?"

"He says that once he finds his friend Nikolia and gets him to safety, he's going to end his engagement to Katrina. When he does that, King Stefan will unseal his record and all these charges are going to be brought against him."

"He's looking at charges in Denland, England, India and Patricia. And that's not including the terrorism charges. This won't be easy to fight Abbie."

"Just leave me a copy of his file, so I can look over it myself."

"No," laurel got up from the bed. "You have an insane day tomorrow. You need to get some sleep."

"Ok," Abbie gave Laurel a smile and climbed under the covers. There was no way she was going to sleep with so much on her mind."

~~~

2~ Rough Patches

It was six in the morning. Ichabod was scheduled to fly back to Lotsburgh that morning, but he couldn't go without seeing Abbie. Their time together had been too little yesterday. As he figured, security was still heightened and there was no way he could sneak in. He again had to enter as a guest which meant he'd have to be mindful of the time.

"Send him in," Abbie told Michael her number 2 security guard.

Ichabod closed and locked the door behind him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and she eased into his embrace. When he kissed her he could feel that something wasn't right. He caressed her cheeks and looked her in her soft brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Treasure?"

"I just couldn't sleep last night."

"I so wish I could have stayed the night with you." Ichabod felt his heart sink. "You should not have been alone. After the horse riding incident, and then being rushed out of the Ball..."

"It's ok, really... Just last night so many things were on my mind. After everything that happened, all I wanted was to be with you. And we couldn't stay together. I wonder if we ever will."

Ichabod felt an immediate rush of panic. He never wanted to hear her talk like this. "We will. I will find Nikolia..."

"And then what, Crane? Go to prison."

Ichabod swallowed hard. "I'll figure something out."

"How? How bad are the charges against you?"

"I don't like to talk about that, Abbie."

"But I finished law school, top of my class... I can help you." Abbie was on the verge of telling him she had the records but he seemed mortified that she was even mentioning it.

"No, Please. It's bad. Drug and sex trafficking, and colluding with a terrorist. That's all that needs to be said about it. If you see the details it will only reflect worse upon me, and you won't look at me the same."

Abbie looked down shaking her head. Even the few details Laurel had shared had her feeling some kind of way about his past crimes. "But I won't stop loving you."

"You won't see me the same. I promised you I would never take your throne. And if I can find a way to be with you I will. I'll do whatever it takes to keep the records sealed or we can be together before the formal charges are brought..."

Abbie stared at him as if really registering what he was saying for the first time. "We aren't going to be together, are we?"

It started as a tremble, the escape of a tear, and then another. Before she could even grasp what she was saying, she was bawling.

"No, do not say those words, Abbie." He leaned down to look directly at her, his blue eyes searching for a spark of reason through her tears. "You promised you would not give up on me. You are the only thing keeping me sane through all of this. I love you, and I have to believe in us."

"Someone tried to kill me yesterday, and if you hadn't been there... What's going to happen next time? What do I do when you can't be there."

"I'll resign from Oxford. I'll come back to Patricia," Ichabod's cheeks and eyes went red as he fought against his own tears. "We'll be more careful about being seen in public, but I'll be here."

"I can't ask you to leave your work..."

"None of it matters, Treasure. I love you. Nothing else matters without you."

Ichabod caressed her cheeks as they kissed. Their emotions were all over the place but their love for each other was solid.

~~~

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Iche. She loves you," Sophie tried to reassure her friend. "She's just a little rattled from everything that happened yesterday."

She and Abraham were in bed with the phone on speaker as Ichabod sat on his small private plane. He was distressed over the way things were being left with Abbie. She was more upset than she was letting on, and he wanted to be with her.

"You don't need to quit your job, Sophie and I will be in Patricia. We'll look after her. And she has an excellent security team."

"I want to be there with her. I feel like the distance coupled with my troubles with Stefan... They're beginning to allow for doubt," Ichabod's hurt could be heard in his voice. "I fear she'll give up on me even though she says she won't."

"If she says she won't give up on you, then you have to believe her. You'll see her tonight. I think some time alone together, away from everything will be just what you two need." Sophie tried to help.

"Perhaps you're right," Ichabod sighed. "I'll let you two get back to what I'm quite certain you were doing, before I interrupted you. Have some fun for me."

"We will," Abe chimed in. "Try to cheer up and we'll talk soon."

Sophie put the phone away and saw a distant look in Abe's eyes. She knew that look all too well.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Abe smiled but Sophie saw right through him.

"Talk to me. It's just the two of us."

"This is my fault. If I hadn't told Iche and Nikolia to come to Denland to party that night... He never would have been caught."

"You never used to get like this about all of that stuff. We used to be able to joke around about our stupid mistakes. What's changed?"

"I didn't know that my encouraging Iche to run with Pandora, got him mixed up with King Stefan. I thought he got caught and went to rehab. But now I know about all this Bullshit with him being forced to marry Katrina, or end up in prison? The reason he cannot be with Abbie. Now that I know, I feel responsible."

"That's not your fault. None of us could have predicted how things would turn out." Sophie snuggled up next to him. "I'm the one Iche called for help, and I called his Uncle. We all made mistakes back then."

"You were just a kid. You were way too young for any of this... For what I got you into. You were fifteen when Iche's parents died. We messed you up, took away your childhood with our drunken, drug induced sexcapades."

It was happening again. With Abe, one bad thought would lead to another and then another until he was drowning in a sea if mistakes and regrets. Sophie could see it, even his mask couldn't hide it from her.

"I was seventeen before we actually did anything and the age of consent in England is sixteen. So don't go there. Abe, I'm okay. So please don't say you guys messed me up. I love you."

Seeing him like this, blaming himself for the mistakes they made, strengthened her resolve to help put an end to this madness with King Stefan. She was determined to get on the kings good side and find his weaknesses, find Nikolia and take Stefan down.

But Abe had plans of his own to find Nikolia and ruin King Stefan. It might be dangerous but it would be worth it to him, if he could right the wrongs of his past. And if something were to happen to him, he wanted Sophie to have someone there to take care of her and love her. Iche would have Abbie, he was determined. And Sophie...

"You should ask Jenny to come for a visit."

Sophie looked up at him perplexed. "I say that I love you, and you ask me to invite Jenny?"

"You like her, Sophie... a lot. And I'm okay with that."

"Things have been off with Jenny lately. Ever since we had to avoid having sex with her, before Pandora's Box. She could tell I was putting her off, and of course I couldn't tell her why. And I still haven't mentioned that we were with Laurel."

"Why not?" Abe was curious. "She knows we are not exclusive, and she hasn't asked for us to be... Or for you to be."

"Because we were with Laurel during the thirty days before Pandora's Box. And I just think Jenny will be pissed, because I can't tell her why."

"Oh, right... Well you can tell her it was me that wanted the tryst."

"I'll tell her about Laurel. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Stop blaming yourself for all that stuff that happened. We're all together now, and we're sober and safe. We got through it together."

Abe smiled as he held her. It was a real smile this time. He was unmasked, and Sophie could breathe a little easier.

"That's more like it," she grinned as she straddled him. "Now I think you're ready for some fun."

"What would I do without you?"

"Hmm… You'd have to find someone else to be a freak with." Sophie teased.

"Nobody understands my level of freak like you do," Abe menacingly licked his lips. "Now turn around, and bend over."

~~~

3 ~ Choices

The picnic breakfast on the lawn at Abbie's new children's home, was the perfect photo op for the Royals. The media was everywhere capturing every detail of the event for the Patrician people. Queen Olivia was a lady of the Patrician Vidicci family, and well-loved, especially when she married the young prince, now King, of Corten. She was a beautiful woman with a fantastic figure, even after having eight children.

Orion was her third born and she was partial to him. She loved the fact that her son was going to marry Victor's daughter, not only because she and the late king were good friends, but also because it would bridge their countries, and the Vidicci and Millano families.

The Two Queens and Princess Abbie enjoyed breakfast together, then handed out bags of treats to the children who were gleefully wearing costumes. Afterward, Leena left to let Abbie and Olivia have some time together.

"My son is so very fond of you Abigail. He says you are his angel," Olivia smiled as she pated Abbie's hand.

"I'm very fond of him too," Abbie assured her. "He's a really good man."

"He is. And I believe you two can be as happy as King Antonio and I are. We had a very short cortship and marriage, but we fell completely in love."

"You're so lucky," Abbie sighed, catching herself to not let on her feelings would never be that way. "Orion has told me all about you two, and I can only hope we'd be half as happy as you."

"I think you can be, and far more if you open your heart to him. I'm looking forward to your visit to Corten."

"So am I," Abbie swallowed hiding her nervousness. "I hate that it has to be a short visit. I wish I could stay all evening."

"You're not staying," Olivia looked confused.

"No, I told Orion I had a prior commitment. But I hope we can plan another visit very soon."

"Oh, well of course we will. And where are you going this evening?"

"Um... Another orphanage. The first one I toured. It's my way of thanking them for all their help."

"The orphanage in Lotsburgh?" Olivia was kept well abreast of Abbie's activities since the engagement to her son. She wasn't to happy to hear Abbie would be in Ichabod's hometown.

"Yes. I promised months ago I would participate in the Samhain celebration. And I didn't have the heart to cancel on the children."

"I can certainly understand that," Olivia donned a smile to hide her concerns. "It's a two hour flight to Corten... How will you manage?"

"Orion says the Luncheon at the Casino starts at noon... If I'm on my plane by three, I should make it to Lotsburgh easily by six."

"Very fortunate we have private planes," the Queen laughed, and Abbie chuckled along.

The two watched the children, dressed up in costumes, running around and playing, occasionally smiling for the cameras. But Abbie kept her eye on the time. The kids loved that the royal family took the time to have breakfast with them, and it was all sad faces at ten, when they had to go to school.

~~~

Sophie felt like she needed about a dozen showers after her interview with King Stefan. It was no wonder Abe's family didn't like him. Aside from his sheer ruthlessness, he was a creep. He didn't do anything, but Sophie hated the way he looked at her.

Still she could already tell she was in his favor. He was very concerned about Ichabod's willingness to play ball and get on board with taking the throne. And he wanted Sophie's help in persuading him to be more amiable.

"You two have been friends for quite a long time, have you not?"

"Yes, sir. We have known each other our whole lives."

"I think he would make an excellent king, especially with Katrina by his side. He'd have an Ally in Denland. That would be most advantageous, wouldn't you say."

"I think that would be great for Patricia," Sophie smiled.

"As his friend, perhaps you could encourage him, yes."

"To do the right thing for Patricia, absolutely," Sophie had a feeling there was more to Stefan eagerness to hire her.

She had no intentions of helping King Stefan further entrap Ichabod. Just the opposite. But she would play along, until she got the dirt she needed. This job would give her access to sensitive files and information, financial movements that could be clues to where Nikolia was, and any other unsavory activities Stephan was involved in. She just needed to be careful and play her cards right.

"I knew you were perfect for this job," Stefan eyed her up and down, giving Sophie that creepy feeling again. "Top of your class and a head for numbers. You'll need to be at the Palace twice a week. You'll attend the meetings with my financial group, then report directly to me for a private debriefing. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect." Sophie's heart fluttered nervously. She'd done it. She was King Stefan's new Personal Finance Manager.

Now she had to tell Abe.

~

"Absolutely not!" Abe looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "You cannot go to work for that man."

"I've already accepted," Sophie cringed.

She knew Abe wouldn't like it but he was turning red and pacing.

"Why would you do this?"

"To help. I can't stand how upset you've been since you found out what King Stefan was doing to Iche. It's tearing you up, and I... I have to help you... Both of you."

"How is this helping?"

"Because King Stefan likes me, and he trusts me. He thinks I will help sway Ichabod to fall on the sword with less fight." There was more to it, but that was all Abe needed to know. She was going to have access to private files and financial information. She could help them find dirt on Stefan. Something that could stop the blackmail... She might even be able to help find out where Nikolia was. It might take some time, but following money trails always works," Sophie noticed Abe pause speechless. "I can be the eyes and ears on the inside. You know I'm right."

She was, and Abe knew it. He hated the idea of her being close to Stephan. The man was ruthless and could not be trusted.

"Sophie," Abe took her hands and looked down, as he tried to calm himself. "I just don't want you to get hurt. If you get caught..."

"I won't do anything dangerous, I promise. If I get caught snooping, he'll fire me. Maybe press charges. I can live with that. And besides, I won't get caught."

"You better not," Abe pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

~~~

It was only Abbie's third trip to Corten, and she never got over how lively and vivacious the tiny country was. It was twice the size of Monaco, but just as lined and filled with stunning high rise buildings and resorts all along the coast. Some of the piers stretched out almost a mile into the sea and were filled with Yachts. The small country seemed to ooze of wealth and status.

Lunch today was in the high rise penthouse not at the palace. Abbie felt overly dressed in the glitzy gown and jewels but when she walked into the penthouse dining hall on Orion's arm, everyone was dressed to the hilt.

All of Orion's siblings were there, including members of his fathers family. And they all adored Abbie. They went on and on about her father and what a good man he was. Abbie never tired of hearing stories about Victor. But as the day drew on she worried about the time.

"Can we take the yacht out tomorrow with Abbie," Orion's youngest sister, Clara asked. She was twelve and the spitting image of her mother. And she had the same warm inviting personality.

"I can't this time," Abbie said sadly. "I have to go visit some children that don't have a family and all the things that we have. But we can go on my next visit, and maybe soon you can come to Patricia."

"Yes, can I mother?" Clara begged.

"I think that would be splendid," Olivia agreed, happily. "Abbie, could I have a word with you before you leave?"

"Sure," Abbie agreed and the two went out on the balcony.

"You're country is stunning," Abbie complimented as they looked out onto the sea. To the north the country was cliffs and mountains, the south was all coastline and sea. It was pristine even though it was littered with Yachts and sailboats. "It's amazing how gorgeous it is with so many buildings."

"Thank you," Olivia turned to her. "It was Orion's great grandfather who had a vision fifty years ago. It changed the landscape of this country but it saved Corten from ruin. I know many would say we turned it into a huge city and it's lost its old world charm, but we do our best to make sure it stays beautiful. And you made it better."

"Me?" Abbie looked surprised. "How so?"

"Orion has implemented changes to our social services, because of you. He says you have shown him that we can do much better."

"Really," Abbie was surprised.

"Yes. Orion is a good man and you two could be really good for each other. This is truly an advantageous match. Corten is the richest small country in the world and you will have our full support as well as Viddicci support, for everything you wish to advance as Queen. You will also have our support if ever there is civil unrest."

"Thank you... And I am sorry I can't stay."

"I understand," Olivia was as polite as she could be. "Perhaps it is best you conclude your business in Lotsburgh, so that you can focus on your country and your new family."

~~~

4~ Halloween

"All done Lord Crane," Caroline put the finishing touches on his Hades costume. "You look great."

It was a special night at the castle. The entire place was decorated for the Samhain Celebration. It was not too scary, so that the small children wouldn't be terrified, but it was certainly fun and festive.

"Are the children here yet?" Ichabod asked.

"They are on their way," Zoe assured him.

"And Abbie?"

"Her plane hasn't left Corten yet, but it's only a three hour flight..." Zoe checked the time. "Stacker is at the airport with the helicopter waiting for her. She has time."

"Magnus has her costume," Caroline reminded him. "She'll get dressed on the plane. Don't worry."

"What's the itinerary for this evening?"

Zoe pulled out her tablet. "We have a spook-tacular dinner for the kids at 5, trick-or-treating through the castle at 6:30, the play in the woods at 7:30, then the bonfire with s'mores at 8:30. Everything is set up and the kids will have a great time."

Ichabod's phone rang and he was relieved to see it was Abbie.

"I was beginning to worry Treasure."

"I am so sorry I couldn't call sooner. Today has been so busy. But I'm on the plane now. Magnus has my costume. I may miss the trick-or-treating but ill be there in plenty of time for the play and Bonfire. Can't have Hades go on the rampage missing his Persephone."

"No, that would be terrible," Ichabod smiled. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too," Abbie let out a sigh. She was starting to feel relaxed for the first time all day. Just hearing his voice and knowing they would have time together, away from the palace, put her at ease.

~~~

"Time to wake up, Princess," Magnus gave Abbie a gentle nudge as she slept end curled up in the airplane seat. "We’ll be there in less than an hour."

"Thanks," Abbie stretched. "Sorry that you have to spend your Halloween on a plane with me. I bet you're missing some big party."

"Yes, but I had no intention of going anyway," Magnus sighed as he pulled out Abbie's costume.

"Are you missing Joe?"

"Very much. I haven't heard from him in over two weeks."

"Me either," Abbie understood. "It's like that sometimes with his job. But he's good at what he does and he'll stay safe."

"I know," Magnus took a deep breath and put his concerns aside. "In the mean time, I also have a job to do, and that's to make you look even more fabulous than you already do."

Abbie's phone rang and she eagerly answered when she saw it was Michaela. "Hey, please tell me things are going well with building a defense."

"I actually do have some good news," Michaela was eager to spill the details. "It's about the drug charges. Part of the problem was that he had a reasonable amount of prescription drugs along with synthetic or home made drugs. The combination on the surface would appear to be illegal. But synthetic drugs are perfectly legal in England, they call it Spice. And he never took them off of his plane. He had a legal prescription for the oxy, which also never left the plane. He didn't commit a drug trafficking offense. They can try to charge him with it, but we'll easily have it thrown out."

"Oh my gosh! Michaela you're brilliant. What about the other charges?"

"I think we need to start building a defense for Nikolia. If we can get Nikolia's charges expunged, then they won't have anything to attach Iche to, as far as the terrorism charges. This is a bit harder, but it will mean Iche doesn't risk losing is titles of Duke and Marquise... Which means..."

"Which means if he keeps his titles we can get married!" Abbie couldn't even believe she was saying the words out loud. She wanted to cry as she felt the first real glimmer of hope about their situation."

"We still need to figure out how to beat the sex trafficking charges, but I'm working on it. If we can find the girls, that will help."

"One of them is with Nikolia. They're married."

"We need to prove that the purchase was a rescue, and not to buy sex slaves. We'll need at least one of them to come forward and be willing to testify."

"Iche and Abe have to find Nikolia and his family first, before we can do any of this. As long as Stefan has them, Iche won't risk their lives so that he can escape Stephan's control."

"Well we are doing everything we can, Abbie. As soon as they find Nikolia, we'll be ready."

~~~

The children arrived on time, the older kids dressed like spirits and fairies, the smaller children dressed like bugs and animals while the teachers dressed as Druids or cloaked figures. The staff, at Bellington, were dressed traditionally as witches and Spirits, greeting the children as they oohed and aahed at the spectacular display the castle had become.

The children enjoyed going from room to room in the castle 'guising' as it was once called, and their bags were filled with treats.

"Is she here yet?" Ichabod asked as they headed out to the wooded trail to do the live action play."

"Not yet," Zoe told him. "Caroline is ready as back up, but don't worry. Abbie will be here."

The children gathered around as the story began. Hades told of his true love Persephone who so loved the beauty of flowers and nature that every Spring she would leave their home and join the fairies. But now on All Hallows' Eve the spirits were out and the harvest was here. It was time for Persephone to go back home. But they had to help him find her.

The woods were transformed into a magical and whimsical fairyland. Lanterns and string lighting were lit along the forest trail, while the children followed clues that would lead them to Persephone. Some of the staff had been dressed like fairies under their cloaks, and helped the children solve puzzles and win treats and prizes.

Soon they heard a voice singing in the woods. The children eagerly grabbed Ichabod's hand and led him towards the voice.

"Hades! Hades come quickly," they all chimed. "We found her! It's Persephone!"

"You have found me true love," Ichabod hurried as they followed the trail. He completely lit up when he saw Abbie in the clearing. She was adorable in her costume.

He went to her nearly melting as she sang, and finally as her song ended, he kissed her.

All the children oohed and some covered their eyes with giggles.

"Thank you all for helping my true love find me," Abbie blushed. "As your reward, we will celebrate by the bonfire, with music and dancing!"

"Yay!" The children cheered.

Sean along with the counselors and the teachers walked the children down to the beach where the Bellington staff had the bonfire and s'mores ready. The music was festive and light as the moon shined bright above them. The night sky was an array of colors.

Abbie and Ichabod slowly walked behind, taking their time as they held hands.

"You look handsome as Hades," Abbie complimented him, as they enjoyed the crisp autumn night air.

"I look ridiculous," Ichabod laughed. "You however, you look absolutely beautiful. Thank you for coming. I know it was a trying couple of days for you."

"I have been looking forward to this visit for weeks," Abbie stopped and stood in front of him as they approached the beach. "Being here with you at Welingbourne... It's were I'm happiest. Every time we’re together here, it's as if I am free to be myself, with you."

"I feel the same, when you are here with me," Ichabod smiled and held out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to," Abbie went into his arms.

He spun her around as she laughed and they danced. It was true, there was a lightness about her when she was here, away from scrutinizing eyes, and judgmental eyes. No media waiting at every turn to see how brilliant she would be or what misstep she would make. She could just be Abbie, and he was just Ichabod. And they were two people who happened to fall in love with their soul mates.

Neither one was really sad at nine, when it was time for the children to board the vans and head back to Mullberry House. There were lots of hugs and thank you's from the children, who were so excited that Princess Abbie had joined them to celebrate.

"Thank you Abbie," Sean gave her a big hug. "It means a lot... For kids who don't have a real family... When adults show up for them... Especially someone as important... As a princess..."

"It was my pleasure," Abbie assured him.

They waved goodbye as the vans drove off, then went back inside the Castle.

"The night is still young. What would you like to do this eve?" Ichabod asked. "I hear Americans enjoy horror movies..."

Ichabod didn't get to finish his statement. Abbie had his back pressed to the wall, and pulled him into a kiss. It was not the chaste tender kiss that they had shared on the beach. There was intent behind her actions. And he liked it.

He lifted her, letting her legs wrap around his waist and rushed her up to his room. She looked so cute in the Persephone costume he almost didn't want to take it off of her. But he loved her naked even more. He quickly came out of his Hades robe and began to undress her.

His eyes lit up when he saw the glittery little thong that passed for panties.

"Trick-or treat," Abbie teased spinning around so he could admire her in them. "All for you."

"Oh.. These are a treat indeed," Ichabod licked his lips.

He kissed the cheeks of her gorgeous rear as he slid them off and carefully placed them on the dresser. He then kissed her tenderly, savoring the feel and taste of her lips, as their bodies pressed together. He couldn't resist the feel of her soft skin as his hands traveled to her breast and ass, pulling her into him. She could feel him growing stiff against her belly. As they moaned softly into their heated kiss. Her hand began stroking him, both of them eager to please the other.

He laid on the bed pulling her on top of him, into the 69 position. He generously caressed her bottom, before pulling her hips down on him.

"Oh... Yes..."Abbie moaned as he began teasing her folds and clit with his tongue. He then pressed his long finger inside her massaging her spot as he lapped at her wetness. She ran her hands down his body as she moaned with pleasure. Her body tingled and energy flashed through her as she enjoyed him for a moment, before reaching for his cock.

He groaned heavy into her chasm, as he felt her hands begin to work his manhood. And he nearly lost his composure when she began licking up and down his length with her tongue. She teased the head, sending flashes of pleasure to every nerve in his body before taking him in her mouth and sucking.

They were moaning, sweating, going at each other like starved wild animals, every time Abbie came in his mouth he wanted more, sucking and pressing his fingers into her, making her come over and over. Soon she was a quivering mess, and he knew he had held off long enough. If he didn't come soon, she might pass out and leave him to finish himself.

"I'm going to come," he groaned, barely choked out the words, as ever nerve was overwhelmed with bliss.

His body tightened and his cock jerked in her mouth, but she didn't release him until he was spent.

She was exhausted and collapse, thoroughly satisfied. Ichabod cozied up beside her.

"Again..." She smiled groggily.

"Not tonight," you need to rest. You've had an exhausting few days. But tomorrow, how about we have another go?"

"Sounds perfect,"Abbie closed her eyes and let out a soft yawn. "I love you Crane."

"And I love you, Abbie," Ichabod let out a sigh, "My beautiful Treasure."

~~~

5 ~ Autumn Morning

It was almost like waking up from one dream and into another. Abbie could hardly believe she was waking up in the arms of the man she loved and that they would have the entire day together, completely uninterrupted.

Ichabod opened his eyes to see Abbie smiling. He carefully brushed a lock of hair back from her cheek and just admired how beautiful she was.

"Good morrow Treasure," Ichabod gave her a gentle kiss. "You're in good spirits."

"How could I not be," she grinned. "We need to wake up like this every morning."

"That would be a dream come true," Ichabod stretched, and pulled her into his arms.

"I am feeling like our dreams may come true, Crane," Abbie snuggled up with him, thinking optimistically on the conversation she had with Michaela. "So what do you have planned for me today?"

"I thought we might stay in bed and make love by the fire," Ichabod grinned.

"I do like the sound of that, but remember our deal. When I come here you have to take me around. And it's fall... I want to see Scotland, not just from the window."

"I know, I'm only teasing," he hopped out of the bed and took her by the hands to get up. "Come on. I am making you breakfast."

"Oh I like this," Abbie grinned as he kissed her.

"Then, you and I are going horseback riding."

Abbie's smile disappeared. "Crane, I... I can't. After what happened with Black Pearl."

"I know," he continued holding her hands and spoke very caring. "It was awful, and whoever did it, meant you harm. They knew even if you survived, you'd be shaken. And you cannot afford to be seen as weak. I know it's hard and it hurts, but you have to ride Abbie. The Patrician Harvest is here. You'll be visiting the farms and ranches, and you will be expected to ride a horse."

"I was hoping they'd find a way around that for me," Abbie sighed.

"Maybe they can, but whoever did this to you, that's what they want. You have to show the people you are the strong, fearless leader they need you to be. And that means..."

"I've got to get back up on that horse and ride."

"Exactly. We'll do it here... Just the two of us. No one will be watching, so you can take your time. And you do not have to be brave for me. If it's hard, if you struggle, it'll be all right. I've got you."

Abbie nodded as she fought back tears. She didn't think it was possible to love this man any more than she already did, but he never ceased to amaze her with his devotion.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Treasure," Ichabod's soft blue eyes were full of apology.

"I'm not upset... I... I'm actually very happy that I have you."

"Always... I love you, with all my heart and soul."

~~~

Ichabod whipped her up some waffles, which were her favorite. The two enjoyed the cool morning air as they dined on the back veranda. The view of the woodlands was astonishing. The yellows and oranges of the trees, and the fresh Autumn air were amazing.

She told him about her picnic with the orphans, and how cute the little ones were in their costumes.

Then she told him about her trip to Corten, and how down to earth and kind Antonio and Olivia were, despite being filthy rich.

"I've known them since I was a kid. Incredibly nice couple," Ichabod agreed. "And very much in love... With eight kids."

"I know," Abbie shook her head. "Can you imagine?"

"I could," he smiled. "I wouldn't mind us having a few."

"I wouldn't mind that either," Abbie couldn't help but blush.

She could see Ichabod's mind thinking, contemplating. And she thought it was a good thing. He needed to find Nikolia, and if these little hints about their possible future lit a fire in him, then she was glad for it.

~~~

It was hard, as they both knew it would be. Ichabod had the horse out of the stable and saddled up ready for a ride. But Abbie trembled and lost her nerve, as Ichabod tried to help her get up on his favorite horse. She'd ridden Beauty before, but she just couldn't get up the courage to get on. She was struck by the feeling she had when she almost died on her beloved Black Pearl.

"It's all right," Ichabod hopped on the saddle then held his hand out to Abbie. "We'll ride together."

Abbie nodded, then slowly held out her hand for Ichabod to pull her up. She nestled into his arms still shaking. As she leaned back, he could feel her heart pounding through the layers of close.

"You're doing just fine. But we won't move until you're ready."

"I'm ready," Abbie's voice was shaky, but she needed to just do it.

They went slow, strolling across the field and riding down by the woods. Ichabod didn't ride by the cliffs, not wanting to trigger her fears. It was better for her to feel comfortable first. After an hour she seemed relaxed, nestled in his arms enjoying the cool autumn day.

"Are you ready to ride down by the water?"

"Where the cliffs are?" Abbie's heart thumped hard in her chest.

"We won't go until you want to."

"I need to. I have to face my fears. Let’s go."

It was so beautiful. Abbie took a deep breath as the image of her beautiful horse losing himself hit her hard. Ichabod had been with her then, to comfort her, and he was with her now. She wiped her cheek as a tear escaped.

"Can we stop here?" Abbie asked, her voice cracking as she struggled to contain the flood of emotions.

"Of course," Ichabod slowed the horse. "Oh dear. Treasure, I am so sorry. I seem to have made you cry twice in one morning."

"Don't apologize, Crane. I'm happy. I'm so grateful that you are here with me to help me through this. I don't think I could have done this without you."

~~~

6~ Autumn Night

The two sat snuggled on the sofa that night. The fire place was lit warming their toes in the chilly old castle. The soft crackling of the fire was perfectly relaxing and this was exactly the rest that Abbie needed. Ichabod read sonnets to her, as he sipped his tea, and Abbie cozied up to him with her cocoa.

"That one was my favorite," Abbie smiled as Ichabod finished.

"Ah yes," Ichabod agreed. "No surprise, you have excellent taste."

"The way the author compares his love to light... Very beautiful. Read me another?"

"Actually, it's getting late," Ichabod put the book down. "I was rather hoping we might make sweet poetry of our own."

"Great idea," Abbie started to get up. "I'll get a pen and paper."

"You minx," Ichabod teased pulling her back into his lap to straddle him.

Abbie let out a squeal and giggled as he began kissing her all over. His hands ran up her shirt caressing her breast as his lips found hers.

"Crane... The staff..." Abbie moaned softly between kisses.

"Are already dismissed for the evening. We have the whole night, and the entire castle to ourselves."

"Well in that case, don't stop." She began slowly grinding into him, feeling his cock stiffen beneath her.

Slowly they undressed each other Abbie stood before him, letting him take off her tiny lace panties before straddling him again.

He laid back on the sofa, his hands firm on her hips, drawing her body up. He sprinkled tender kisses on her legs as her sweet folds teased him, just out of reach of his lips. He lowered her to him kissing up her thighs. She moaned as his tongue gently slid across the slit of her wet pussy, before tongue kissing her clit. She felt light, almost high feeling the toggle swelling in her belly as he teased.

He pulled her down fully taking her into his mouth. His tongue worked inside her, delighting in her sweetness, then tenderly sucked her clit again. She felt herself drifting over the edge into bliss. She reached behind her and massaged his cock, making it hard as a rod. Her body rocked as he ate her. His lips were then firmly on her clit sucking it swift, and meticulously, until she came hard his mouth. He slid his finger inside her, massaging before adding another. She sank down around his digits. Her tight walls swelled around the thick fingers as she rode him. His deep groans as he tasted her mingled with her soft cries.

She nearly collapsed as bliss struck her again, her legs quivered and her body relished in the sensation. This time she wanted to recover, wanted to reward him for making her feel so good.

She crawled down his lean body, getting on her hands and knees. Her hands pressed down his abdomen until she took hold of his cock. It was so thick and long in her hands, as she stroked up and down its shaft.

Ichabod heart raced and fluttered as watched as her tongue teased the head, playing with the tiny slit, then sank down around him. She sucked generously as her dainty hand worked in tandem. Her other hand gently toyed with his sack. His hooded eyes watched her, as she drove him closer to ecstasy. His fingers gently filtered though her hair with one hand and clenched the sofa with the other. His hips bucked in rhythm with her.

"God Treasure, you feel so good... I’m going to come..." His word trailed off as he felt his climax upon him.

She could feel his body tighten as his toes curled, when he began to come. Their eyes met as she drank him in. Once she finished, he pulled her up into his arms to kiss her tender lips, her neck, her shoulder, and let his hands run up and down her body.

"I love you so much." I need you with me always."

"We have to make it happen Crane," Abbie sighed as she snuggled into his arms. "I love you. And I believe in us."

~*~


	18. Changing Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Abbie and Lord Crane look forward to time together as the Harvest Season ends and Winter approaches. Jealousy, greed, and danger lurk behind the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the continued support, comments & kudos. Comments are welcome & appreciated. Enjoy!

Changing Seasons

1~ Lover's Arms

"I had no idea the Harvest Season would be so long," Abbie sighed as she hurried towards the corridor that lead to her room.

"It’s the warm Mediterranean climate," Ichabod was smiling ear to ear as he spoke to Abbie on the cell phone. "One more weekend and we begin preparations for the Winter Solstice."

It was always the highlight of her day to get a call from Ichabod, who was teaching at Oxford. She missed him so much that sometimes it hurt. But she was so happy that he would be joining her for the final Harvest Festival the last day of November, and first Day of December.

"I'm very proud of you, Abbie. You have truly endeared yourself to the people this season."

"I couldn't be everywhere all the time. I was worried that people might see my absence at some events as a slight."

"Your time is better used making a difference, not just smiling and waving."

"Thankfully I have my Miss Patricia and Jr. Miss to stand in my stead for those events. But I'm really happy that you get to join me for the last of the festivals. I can't wait until you get here."

"You won't have much of a wait," Ichabod's heart flipped and he smiled, as he saw Abbie and her entourage turn down the corridor to her suite.

She looked beautiful in her knee length sundress with a matching sweater draped over her shoulder.

Her eyes lit up the instant she saw him. It was all she could do to resist the urge to run into his arms, as She quickened her pace. She was careful to keep her emotions in check as he took her hand and bent into a deep bow.

"Princess Abbie, how lovely to see you again."

"Lord Crane, to what do I owe such a pleasant surprise," Abbie knew outside of her private quarters would be prying eyes, so a kiss on each cheek would be all she could give.

"I have a matter I wish to discuss with you about the Special interview with The Royal Tea... and also I've been working diligently, following your direction for The Fragrance of Patricia. I've brought a few samples for you to try."

Luke stepped forward concerned about any gifts Abbie might receive. "Do you have the samples with you?"

"They are with the head of Palace Security, Mr. Lucius... He should be bringing them shortly."

"Wonderful," Abbie smiled. "There he is now..."

Lucius had the box of samples in his hand, and was followed by the servants bringing Abbie her dinner.

" You can set those on the table," Abbie directed Lucius as the servants set her table. "Jane you can have the rest of the afternoon."

"Will Lord Crane be having dinner in your suite?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Lord Crane and I have quite a bit of business to attend to. If you would care to join me?" Abbie looked at Ichabod knowing very well he would not say no.

"I'd be very much obliged," Ichabod agreed, struggling to be patient, as he followed Abbie into her suite.

When the door was finally closed and locked, they felt a sense of pure relief and absolute freedom. He wrapped her up in his arms holding her close as their hearts raced against each other.

They kissed wild and heavy as they dispensed of their clothing. Ichabod saved her panties for last, kissing from her navel to her thigh as he slipped the satin and lace trimmed material down and off. Abbie knew she wouldn’t see them again.

Ichabod lifted her from the ground and carried her to her bed, tossing her gently on the plush duvet and pouncing on top of her.

Leaning back on her elbows, Abbie teased him, slowly parting her legs for him to see all of her. He felt high just looking at her and his groin throbbed as blood rushed through his body. He licked his lips at the slit of pink flesh peeking from the soft brown folds of her mound. He wanted it so bad, but Abbie stopped him.  


She got up on her knees and pulled him to his knees by the waist. She kissed his neck and down his chest as her hands slid down his hips. She didn't get far, not even to his navel when she was met by his very hard throbbing cock. The head was fully out and she couldn’t wait to have his cock in her mouth. Her hand slowly rubbed the length of it as she brushed her lips against the head.  


"I think you mean to end me now..." Ichabod's voice was so low and breathy, almost trembling.  


"No… I’m just teasing," she said looking up at him with her dreamy light brown eyes. She licked up and down the length of him then slowly took the head into her mouth. She popped it out, tonguing the slit at the tip of the head and then took it in her mouth again. He ran his fingers through her hair, as his toes curled from the pleasure of her tongue. Finally she took him full into her mouth, deep, sucking hard as she retreated. She wished she could take him all the way in but it was too long to go any deeper.  


The sensation of her lips and tongue stroking him drove him wild. He looked over to watch them in the mirror, the voyeur in him just couldn’t resist. Her ass was up and her legs spread wide, giving him a perfect view. He gasped aloud unable to contain himself. She sucked him harder and faster as she slid her hand between her own thighs and spread the lips of her pussy for him to see.  


"Treasure… You mean to have me completely undone!" He managed between low growls, as swirls of ecstasy and heat rushed through his body. “I’m going to come…”  


Abbie kept going, fondling his sack as it constricted. His body tightened as he came hard, and she delighted in him, taking every drop.

He laid her on her back , and fondled her breasts, gently playing with the nipples as they kissed. He sucked them generously taking his time and enjoying her body, before kissing his way down between her thighs.  


Ichabod’s finger dragged the length if her wet slit, down then up again as he watched. Her body shuddered a little at his touch. Her hooded eyes revealed how badly she wanted him. He used his fingers to spread her mound and reveal the inner folds, the wet pink center and the tiny nub of her clit. His heart skipped as he observed her perfection. He was nearly salivating as he went in to kiss it. His tongue sank deep into her chasm as her body began to rise from pleasure.  


"Ooh...Fuck yeah…" She panted. 

Abbie’s soft moans encouraged him. Ichabod took both hands and pressed her thighs back and further apart as his kisses began to focus on her clit. Her body was rigid as he sucked and tongued her clit. She began to squeeze her breasts as her nerves became over sensitive. He loved watching her as he peeked up from between her legs. 

He then took one hand off her thigh and slipped his long middle finger deep inside her. He pulled it out pleased to find it dripping, then he slid two fingers in. He crooked them upwards, finding her g-spot and worked her inside, in and out applying the perfect amount of pressure. He continued sucking her clit as her body reacted to the over stimulation. The more her body tensed then shuddered, the faster he went.  


"Oh, fuck... Oh I'm coming so hard..." She whimpered, as a crashing wave of ecstasy hit her.  


Ichabod rose up leaving his fingers working inside her. He wanted to watch her come. Her eyes barely open, her lips quivering as his middle and index finger worked her, so she could enjoy the orgasm for as long as she desired. Her legs trembled, and she couldn't say anything that made sense. All he heard was the beautiful sound of her whimper.  


Ichabod pulled his fingers out of her pussy and wedged himself between her legs. His cock slightly stiffened again and rested against her thigh. They kissed, tasting each other and enjoying the feel of their hearts racing together.  


“I want you again,’ Ichabod’s voice was soft and husky in her ear.  


“We can’t… we have work to do,” Abbie grumbled as she slipped from beneath him. She turned on her belly so her breast would stop tempting him, but one look at her bare ass and he was hard as a rock.  


“Just one more time,” Ichabod practically begged, rubbing her back and caressing her bottom.

“Work first. Then we eat… then we can play some more,” Abbie teased running her fingers down his chest.

"Don't move," Ichabod kissed her bare backside as he reached over her and grabbed the box of perfumes. "This is supposed to be a business meeting after all."

He pulled out the four samples and sprits the first one on her wrist. The both took their time smelling the soft scent. Abbie smiled very pleased. He sprayed the next one on her right bicep, then one on her left wrist, and the last on her left bicep.

"Crane, they're all so perfect...” she breathed deep enjoying each one.” You are a genius. But how can I choose just one?"

"I am a genius," Ichabod joked smugly.

Abbie laughed and gave him a playful nudge. "Seriously... I think they are all really amazing."

"Well, it was all at your direction."

"Yeah, but when I told you what I wanted from a scent that would truly encapsulate Patricia's beauty... I had no idea you could make something like this."

"I'm just glad my chemistry skills can be used for something good rather than being a menace to society," he grumbled.

"Crane," Abbie frowned. She didn't like him remembering the days when he made drugs.

"I jest," Ichabod played it off. "Pick your favorite, and we shall launch with that one, and slowly launch the others at a later date."

"Can these be in production in time to sell for Christmas?"

"You've already chosen the logo and design. The factory in Salta Dell'Est can begin production first thing Monday. I simply need to have the formula delivered. It will be a small supply, but we can also begin taking orders."

"Okay, we'll start with this one, and call it simply 'La Bella Patricia'. What do you think?"

Ichabod sprayed a tiny mist of the scent on Abbie's neck, and leaned in to breathe it in, "I think it's perfect." He kissed her lips tenderly. "So very perfect."

Ichabod began kissing down her neck to her breasts sucking from one to the other. Abbie ran her hands through his hair as he delighted in her. Her heart raced as his fingers ran up her inner thigh to the silky wet fold. He felt needy, driven to have her again, to taste her again as his finger teased at the slit.

"Crane... We need to eat some actual food," Abbie was panting, as she slipped out of his grasp. If he didn't stop now, they'd spend the entire evening indulging in each other.

"I believe I have no need of food, for I shall have my fill on you," Ichabod growled low as his playfully kissed down to her belly.

"Stop," Abbie teased, tossing a pillow at him. We probably should talk about the upcoming Special."

"Very well, let us talk business," Ichabod pulled the pillow over his hard on. "Are you sure you want Katrina and myself to be here during the Holiday Celebration?"

"Yes," Abbie was insistent. "For one, I want the Patrician people to see that we are not rivals, despite what the tabloids say. It will help foster a sense of stability and security in my upcoming reign."

"How very diplomatic of you," Ichabod was impressed.

"Thank you," Abbie mockingly lifted her chin. "And..." She pressed her hand gently to his cheek, "I want you there, because I love you."

Ichabod took her hand from his cheek and gently kissed her palm. It made his heart swell to hear her say such things. "Then of course, I will be there. Is Orion still upset about the interview?"

"He was upset... I can't blame him. The Royal Tea wants to do a special interview with you and me, when he's the one I'm engaged to. They said it's because you are the second in line. But I convinced them to have him on for a segment."

"Oh... So then he will be joining us..." Ichabod was practically choking down his jealousy.

"Crane, come on... Don't be jealous. You know that you are my man."

"Good," Ichabod kissed her playfully.

"Business concluded..." Abbie barely got the words out before Ichabod was between her legs kissing up her thighs. She let out a squeal, unable to hold in her laughter as his whiskers tickled her.

"Perfect. Now it is time to to eat."

~~~

2 ~ Eyes Everywhere

Sophie had studies Stefan's routine for three weeks before daring to take a chance to slip into his office while he was out. Stefan turned out to be just as hands on as she had feared. But as long as she pretended to like his extra attention, and pretended to be speaking to Ichabod in the King's favor, he was satiated.

This morning was his hunting day. He'd be gone for the entire morning. Luckily he didn't use security cameras for concern over video footage being leaked and getting into the wrong hands. She only had to learn security codes and have a reasonable excuse for her pass being used to get in his office. She wedged the door so that it wouldn't close all the way. This way, she wouldn't have to re-enter her code to leave and Stefan would not know how long she'd been in there. She dressed what she might have to do if he became suspicious, but she couldn't think about that right now.

Sophie had prepared a proposal for the renovation budget of King Stefan's personal spa and placed it on his desk. She then quickly donned a pair of gloves and began searching through his files.

After twenty minutes she realized this was going to be more challenging than she thought. She went for the computer next but as soon as she went to power it on, she heard the door creek open. She stood abruptly, placing her hand innocently on the folder she had delivered.

"Katrina," Sophie was surprised to see the tall red head.

"Come with me now," Katrina insisted.

"I was just dropping these papers off for your uncle."

"That's all well and good but, unless you want him to catch you in here dropping off the papers, you'd better come with me."

Sophie quickly followed Katrina out of Stefan's office and they casually walked through the Royal palace.

"My brother called to tell me the hunt was off for today because they've run into inclimate weather in the country. They'll be back in less than half an hour."

"How did you know I'd be in there?" Sophie was eager to find out what Katrina was playing at.

"Young women who come to work for my Uncle, always have an ulterior motive. The smart ones will stick around for a couple of years before leaving and advancing to very lucrative employment and careers. The others are hoping to either extort money in exchange for not exposing their sexual liaisons, or they try to get pregnant."

"Well I'm not having sex with the king," Sophie hated the implication that she was a gold digger."

"You're not yet," Katrina looked down her nose deploring the thought. "That means my uncle likes you, and plans to keep you around. He thinks you're in this to advance your career. I know you're not the type to try and get knocked up. I also know that Ichabod and Abbie are having an affair and that they have your support, which my Uncle is completely unaware of. I've been watching you... waiting for you to reveal your ulterior motive. I have a feeling you're looking for a way to get Ichabod out of this arranged marriage."

"So are you going to tell the King?"

"If I wanted you found out, I would have left you in the office to get caught."

"Are you saying you don't care if we find a way to end the engagement?"

"I have political ambitions, and as appealing as being a Queen would be... I'd have no real power. Ichabod would be King and he would be at my Uncle’s mercy. I'd prefer to make my own way. And besides, Ichabod and I are terribly mismatched."

"Then why don't you say something to your Uncle. Surely he'd listen to you..."

Katrina let out a dry cackle. "You cannot be serious. My uncle does what he wants and could care less about anyone else's needs. I serve a purpose. I am a means to an end."

"Then maybe you can help me..."

Katrina was quiet for a moment as she thought. "What you're looking for, it's in a secret room behind his office... A laptop... I know he used it for Ichabod and Nikolia to Skype. But getting in there... You are on your own. And if you get caught, leave my name out of it. My Uncle won't hesitate to end me if I betray him. I'd hate to think of what he'd do to you."

The words were dry and severe. Sophie swallowed hard knowing Katrina meant every word of it.

~~~

3 ~ First of December

Saturday, the Royals and a minimal staff headed to the Hillside village of Angelo in Catina, for the last of the Autumn Festivals. The Villa was limited on rooms so the dignitaries only brought one personal assistant along. They would all rely on about a dozen of the Palace staff who always traveled to which ever estate The Princess was staying at.

The Estate house, a lovely Villa, was beautiful, tucked in a valley, overlooking the Vineyards. The mountains made for a serene scenic view, surrounding the estate. Everywhere you looked, it was like a picture on a post card.

The house was large but very cozy compared to the Royal Palace in Paulo. Ichabod and his Uncle Jeremy shared a room, and several other dignitaries did as well. All of the assistants and other palace staff had rooms in the nearby cottages.

It was different from being in New York. Abbie was wise enough not to mention missing Thanksgiving, determined to prove she was Patrician through and through. The church had spoken out very strongly against Abbie's strong rebellious American ways, the pole dancing, and partying in clubs. They were skeptical about her desire to bring big business and tourism into their quaint traditional country, fearing they'd be inundated with undesirables, determined to pollute their beautiful little country.

And Abbie couldn’t believe what a fuss the Bishop made about her wearing a red dress to the Masquerade Ball, but her breaking Patrician Tradition had really pissed off the church. Even though the people were falling head over heels for her, the church was not so easily swayed. For Abbie, that meant saying goodbye to strictly American traditions and playing ball until she was crowned Queen.

Abbie almost felt bad that Orion had important business in Corten to attend to, so he would be missing out on the festive weekend. But when she arrived at the stables to find Ichabod waiting for her, those feelings disappeared. The truth was, in a perfect world, Ichabod would always be the man by her side.

Cameras were rolling as Ichabod and the stable hands bowed their greetings to the Queen and Princess. Leena was a bit surprised when Ichabod took Abbie's hand and helped her onto her horse. She kept a straight face and had to remember that it was Ichabod who rescued Abbie from Black Pearl a few months ago. Perhaps the experience had brought the two of them closer, she wasn't sure, but she certainly picked up on the bond between them. It was hard to see them as rivals.

It seemed that the entire village showed up at the Millano Vineyard. The trio smiled and waved as they rode horses through the vineyards and fields, across the miles of farm land. The land was beautiful the first week of December, and Abbie felt as if every season she was seeing another more beautiful side of Patricia.

Abbie took her time, as she was becoming well known for, to greet every person working her family's property. She still struggled a bit understanding Italian, but she listened intently, responding kindly and thoughtfully, and genuinely concerned herself with how she could help improve the lives of the people who worked her family's land.

One young man Giorgio and his grandfather Giuseppe, pointed out the farm house across the valley where lived.

"Per favore, chiamami papà Giuseppe." The older man seemed so happy to be speaking directly to Abbie.

"Papà Giuseppe, your family's dedication is very much appreciated. I can't thank you enough." Abbie smiled as she gave Giuseppe's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I only wish my father or grandfather could own a piece of the land that they have worked their whole lives for." Giorgio looked desperate to get Abbie's attention.

Abbie could tell the young man wanted to talk, but the Queen took her bay the hand to move on. There were so many people who wanted just a minute to say his to the Princess.

It was a long day with little breaks, and Abbie had to be on every second. The Pigeage ceremony ended the season with Abbie bearing her feet and legs to jump in a vat and stomp the last grapes of the season. It was just a symbolic show since there would be year round harvesting. But Abbie truly enjoyed taking part as the music played and people sang and danced all around her.

The traditional end of Harvest dinner was held outdoors as the sunset slowly began over the mountains, illuminating the sky in pink and orange hues.

Ichabod’s heart swooned when he saw Abbie in her lovely cream colored dress with thin straps. She had a shawl to wrap her shoulders as the late autumn temperature tended to drop suddenly.  
“Allow me,” Ichabod was all heart eyes as he wrapped it over her shoulders then pulled out her chair for her.

Abbie was swooning as her heart fluttered with every gentlemanly gesture.

The dinner was a huge deal, with many dignitaries coming from their rejoins to take part. There was a lot of laughter around the table, which was a relief. Abbie wasn't in the mood for a stuffy, up tight dinner, and as tired as she was this day could not have gone better.

After dinner a small corset of guitar, violins and a bass, performed traditional Patrician music for the guests to dance. Abbie did the rounds dancing with each of the dignitaries and several of the ranch and vineyard managers. But none meant more to her than the chances she had to dance with Ichabod. She lit up in his arms, and he scarcely took his eyes off of her.

The festivities usually ended by ten, but Abbie and Ichabod wanted to dance all night. And the guests, villagers farmers, and dignitaries alike were all more than happy to keep the celebration going.

"You were amazing today," Ichabod whispered in her ear as they danced slow to a smooth Rumba.

"Have I have made a good impression?" Abbie smiled up at him.

"You've already won them over some time ago, Treasure. They have all showed up here... To impress you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. There have never been this many dignitaries and nobles show up for the end of harvest Festival. I've never seen a turn out like this. It's a true testament to how hard you've worked and how far you've come in such a short time."

"Thank you," Abbie blushed.

A cool breeze swooped down through the valley causing her to shiver. Ichabod pulled her close into his arms, resting his cheek into her curls. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

Leena watched the two of them from a close distance and was a bit baffled by how close they were. Almost inseparable for the latter part of the night. But when Ichabod closed his eye and seemed to be smelling her hair, the Queen knew it was time to call it a night.

"What on earth is going on between those two," Leena whispered to the Prime Minister as they danced.

"I'm sure that... Oh my..." Dominique gasped when he saw how close Ichabod and Abbie were dancing. "I'm sure they are just trying to ensure the rumors of a rivalry are put to rest."

"It's nearly one in the morning... Perhaps we could separate the two and you could convince Abbie to call it a night," Leena suggested.

"We should move quickly. The two of them seem to have forgotten themselves."

"Ehem... Pardon us," Dominique cleared his throat as he and Leena approached the love struck couple. "Might we interrupt and have the final dance of the evening?"

"Of course," Ichabod bowed graciously to the Queen.

"Shall we," the Prime Minister bowed to Abbie before taking her hand.

Ichabod and Abbie gave each other polite smiles as their respective dance partners pulled them away from each other.

~~~

4 ~ Burning Desires

"Rise and shine princess," Jane knocked on Abbie's door before entering. "Princess, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Abbie huffed and rubbed her swollen eyes. She should have been dressed by now but she wasn't even out of bed. "Just a combination of tired and allergies."

"The breakfast on the lawn is in half an hour... Don't worry... The Queen is already headed back to the Palace, but Dorthia and Macey will be there," Jane was busy sending messages to everyone to change the plans. "I'm going to get you something for the allergies."

"Thank you," Abbie's throat felt sore and scratchy. "Is it going to be a big deal if I miss the breakfast?"

"It's better than the Patrician people seeing you have an allergic reaction to their livelihood. As long as you are there for the closing ceremony, it'll be fine. The King never attended the breakfasts anyway... It's really just for the Local Council Members to have breakfast with the villagers."

"Okay, will you stay with Macey and Dorthia just to make sure everything goes smoothly. Luke will stay with me and make sure I'm not late."

"You're the boss," Jane gave Abbie a quick bow and hurried to get Jr. Miss and Miss Patricia ready for the breakfast.

~~~

She'd been waiting for this opportunity for months. From the moment Standra learned that Abbie, not Ichabod was the rightful heir to Patricia's throne, she'd hoped for a way to be rid of her.

She'd been obsessed with him for years, from the moment Lord Jeremy Crane had to assume responsibility for the broken boy. She'd watched him go through his recovery, even helping him with sponge baths and putting him to bed when he came home from the hospital. She'd witnessed his wild side emerge when he met Pandora, an older woman, and that had fueled her delusion that one day he might desire to be with her. How many times had she spied on him, during some of his sexual exploits when he was too high to notice she was there. That is until Sophie reined him in.

Witnessing his sexual liaisons became rare after rehab. Katrina wasn't able to handle the younger Lord Crane's labido at all. Standra loved the way they looked as a couple and knew one day Iche would need more, sexually. And she hoped she would be there when his lust and desire got the better of him. For now she'd been reduced to impromptu meeting while he was dressing. Ichabod had always seen her as a caregiver figure and never thought she had sexual desires for him. But she was too delusional to realize he had no desire at all for her.

All she could think about was her fantasy of King Ichabod Crane and her as his secret Mistress. Princess Abbie was in the way of her dreams and desires for the man she was obsessed with. And Princess Abbie had to go.

The night before, Standra became enraged when she saw the way Ichabod was doting on the Princess, then the way he held her in his arms as they danced. she couldn't understand his blind devotion to the girl that was ruining her dreams for them.

Watching the two of them, Standra had no doubts about going through with her plan to get rid of Abbie. So, while everyone was dancing at the evening festival, she slipped into the Villa and rubbed ragweed all over Abbie's pillow. She knew it would cause an allergic reaction, nothing that would cause her serious harm or be detected. However, there was no way Abbie would wake up and be able to make it to the morning breakfast.

The fact that Jane attended the breakfast with Macey and Dortia only made her plan easier. She only had to worry about Luke who stood diligently at Abbie's door, like a guard dog.

"Bon giorno Signora Raven," Luke greeted the awkward smiling woman as she approached.

"Good morning," Standra's eyes darted from Luke to the door. She was then quiet for a minute as she stared at the file in her hand.

Luke was used to the odd woman who was often silently scurrying around the palace for Lord Crane. Other than the odd way she stared at the younger Lord Crane, she was fairly unremarkable. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes... Lord Crane asked me to drop these off for the Princess. She said she would review them on her way back to Paulo."

"I'll be sure she gets them," Luke held out his hand to take the papers.

She stood there awkwardly staring at him.

"Anything else?"

"Well, it's just that Lord Crane asked me to be sure she gets them, with all the traveling around..."

"Of course." Luke knocked on the door before cracking it open. "She's still in the shower but I'll put them on her desk."

Standra nodded and turned her back on him pretending to walk away. Carefully, she removed a syringe with anesthesia from her purse. As soon as Luke stepped into the door, he felt a pinch on his neck. He immediately turned and knocked Standra down. He pulled out his cuffs to apprehend her, but he went numb and fell to the ground.

Standra's heart was racing as she realized there was no turning back now. She stood up and dragged Luke into the bedroom. With Abbie in the bathroom, she new she had to work fast to make her death look like an accident. She took the bed sheets and tied one end to the door knob and the other end to the armoire. Standra then took a small oil lamp that had been in her cottage room, that she had hidden in her purse and broke it across the fire place mantle. The oil caught fire. She put the base of the lamp in Luke's hand.

She grabbed the pillow covering that she had rubbed in ragweed and threw it into the fire, before hurrying out of the room. The authorities would either believe it was an accident or that Luke started the fire. Either way, she didn't care. Nobody had known she was there, and nobody ever would.

Abbie stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put on her bra and panties then went to the door to grab her knee length silk robe. That's when she noticed little whiffs of smoke seeping in from the bottom crack of the door.

"Luke..." Abbie reached for the door knob but when she pulled, it wouldn't open. "Luke! There's smoke!" She banged on the door and pulled again, but it wasn't budging. This was not happening. She went to the small narrow window, it couldn't have been more than eight inches wide. There was no way she was getting out through there.

~~~

Ichabod was more than a little disappointed when he was seated between Dorthia and Macey at the breakfast. He smiled cordial and made polite conversation with the lovely young ladies at his side. but Nothing would have made his day more than to have had breakfast sitting next to Abbie.

As the breakfast was drawing to an end, Jane started to look worried. The young woman paced, somewhat out of sight as not to disrupt the picnic. She was on her cell phone trying to call Abbie.

"Is everything alright Miss Jane?" Ichabod asked as he walked up to her.

"I thought Abbie would be here by now, and I can't get her or Luke on the phone. The reception is terrible here."

"I'll be happy to walk back to the Villa and check on her."

"Thank you," Jane always seemed a bit high strung when anything went even a minute off schedule.

Ichabod hurried up the trail with one of the Royal security guards following him closely.

"Do you smell smoke?" Ichabod asked, quickening his pace.

"Yes... It's coming from the villa." The guard began to hurry with Ichabod.

"Who is inside?"

"All the dignitaries and staff are at the breakfast picnic... Only the Princess and Luke remained behind... Dio Mio!" The guard yelled as he and Ichabod saw the villa with smoke coming from it.

"Call for help!" Ichabod yelled as he ran towards the villa.

He ran for the front door but it was locked. No amount of pushing or banging would let the massive wooden doors budge.

He quickly ran to the back of the villa. His heart went into sheer panic when he heard Abbie screaming from the narrow bathroom window.

"Abbie!"

"Crane..." Abbie choked as smoke surrounded her.

Ichabod broke through the glass back doors and rushed up to Abbie's room. There was fire and smoke everywhere. Luke was laying on the ground unconscious, with his leg on fire. Ichabod quickly grabbed a blanket and put out the fire then dragged Luke to safety.

The other security guard followed into the house just as Ichabod got Luke to the stairs.

"L'aiuto è in arrivo!" the guard let him know that Help was on the way.

"Porta Luke in salvo!" Ichabod handed Luke to the guard and went back for Abbie.

He had to crouch down low to avoid inhaling to much smoke, and was grateful the exterior wall was stone. It was primarily the furnishings and drapes that were on fire, as well as the wall the fireplace was on. But the bedroom door was becoming quickly inaccessible.

"Abbie!"

Crane..." Ichabod heard her muffled voice coming from the bathroom. "The door won't open!"

Ichabod crouched down and hurried to the bathroom door. As quickly as he could, he unfastened the restraint on the door. Abbie rushed into his arms and he was relieved to hold her. But the fire was building behind them.

"Get down low... We have to go out the balcony, but the fire may rush when I open the door."

Abbie nodded and crouched low as he opened the door to the Juliet balcony. The fire was fueled as a fresh wave of air hit it, and smoke billowed out of the small door.

"We have to hurry!" Abbie reached for Ichabod. "The fire will spread faster now."

They made it to the balcony with the fire on their heels.

"I'll lower you down and I shall follow directly behind you," Ichabod insisted.

Abbie looked down at the twenty-five foot drop. Then back at the fire approaching engulfing the balcony doorway. They could here the farm bell ringing loudly alerting everyone at the picnic that there was an emergency.

"Okay," Abbie nodded, and took his hands.

He helped her over the balcony them his long arms lowered her as far as he could reach. His heart was pounding hard as he saw that she still had to drop. Her hands trembled in his, but she knew he had to let her go.

The fire was already on the balcony and compromising its integrity. A hand full of servants came around the back with buckets of water. One of the photographers were following them. Hoping to get live footage of the Millano Villa burning. But they were shocked and terrified when the saw Ichabod lowering her over the balcony.

"Principessa! Dio ci aiuti! Principessa!"

"It's okay... I'm ready..." Abbie whispered to Ichabod.

The fire was on his heels but he waited until the servants were beneath her, then swallowed hard as he let her go.

The servants did their best to catch the princess, breaking her fall and sparing her and serious injury. Finally another group of servants were running their way wth a ladder, but there was no time to wait for them because the balcony was cracking and giving way. Ichabod had only seconds to react as the balcony started to collapse.

He leaped off, tucking and rolling a bit to put out the fire that had caught his pant leg. Immediately a servant helped him put the fire out. But all he could think about as Abbie.

"Princess!" Ichabod coughed as he scurried to her. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"I'm okay... Are you okay?" She asked trembling. Her throat burned from the smoke but she was fine.

Ichabod hugged her close, whispering in her ear, "I'm just fine, as long as you are all right... I'll be just fine."

~~~

5 ~ Feel The Heat

"At some point I think we have to get out of bed," Lori grinned and moaned softly as Stacker kissed the back of neck and shoulder.

"I think I have everything I need right here," Stacker groaned and began to slowly press his hands up Lori's thighs.

Her body tingled at his touch remembering how good it felt to have him inside her.

"We hardly got any sleep, not that I'm complaining," she giggled thinking back on how many times they made love the night before and all morning. "But I'm starving."

"Well, we do need to keep your energy up. Because I am far from done taking care of all your needs." He gave her bottom a love tap before climbing out of bed. "What'll it be breakfast or lunch?"

"Whichever will get you back in this bed the fastest," Lori gave him a wink. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes glancing down his fine dark, lean, naked body. She sucked a sultry breath in as she anticipated all the ways he could still ravage her.

"Yes ma'am." Stacker could hardly take his eyes off her gorgeous curves, and how sexy she looked naked in his bed.

He was barely out of the room when his phone range. He saw that it was Zoe and knew he had to take the call. "I have to get this."

Lori nodded and within seconds her phone rang too. She was tempted to ignore it, but Stacker gave her a concerned look and pointed to it as he stepped into the hallway.

Lori answered her phone, and nearly lost her composure when Jane tried to explain what had just happened.

"Is my baby alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. She's inhaled a lot of smoke but she'll be alright," Jane's voice was still shaky. "The servants caught her, so she hardly has a scratch from the fall.

" I'll be there as soon as I can." Lori was both horrified and released. Now all she wanted to do was be with her daughter, to see for herself that Abbie was all right.

~~~

6 ~ Guilty Ones

"It was Lord Jeremy Crane's Personal assistant Standra..." Lukes voice was scratchy as he struggled to tell Lucius and Frank everything he remembered.

He was ashamed that Standra tricked him and second guessed every moment since Standra approached Abbie's door. He would be out of commission now for weeks recovering from the second degree burns on his arm and leg. He could see the disappointment in his Uncle Lucius's eyes.

"She came to drop off some papers for the Princess to review... She claimed it was Lord Jeremy Crane's proposal to get the fourth resort sight approved, but when I turned around. I felt something stick in the back of my neck. I tried to apprehend her but everything went black. I shouldn't have trusted her."

"She passed all the clearance and security background checks. And she's worked with Lord Crane for the past ten years," Frank reviewed her file.

Lucius was on the phone. "Damn! Nobody has seen Standra Raven since her interview. The Queen wants to keep the assassination attempt under wraps so we can secretly investigate. We can't be sure if Mz. Raven was acting alone or if this is a conspiracy."

"If it is a conspiracy, I seriously doubt Ichabod Crane's involvement." Luke offered, keeping Ichabod and Abbie's secret.

"We still have to question him, but since he went into the fire to get both you and The Princess out of the house, I would agree he likely had nothing to do with this."

"Lord Crane told us that the bathroom door had been secured shut from the outside. Even if we keep word that this was an attempted assassination away from public knowledge, Standra knows that we know someone tried to kill the Princess."

"Right now our priority is finding Standra Raven." Lucius informed him.

"Does she know we're looking for her?" Luke asked.

"No..."

"Good," Luke had a plan to trap her. "Put it out to the media that I'm in the hospital recovering, but still unconscious... And that the Royal security Guard are waiting for me to wake so that I can be questioned about what happened."

"You really think she'll come to finish you off?" Frank asked.

"To save her ass? Yes." Luke said adamantly. "Especially if she believes nobody knows she was behind the attack."

~~~

"Does that hurt," Abbie whispered with a smile, as Ichabod closed his eyes at the touch of her hands.

"No... Feels good."

The two were driven back to the palace, and were released to recoup. They both suffered a bit of smoke inhalation and found it hard to speak loudly. But considering how it could have ended, they were grateful.

She carefully rubbed aloe on the minor burn on his leg, then redressed it. His ankle was in a firm wrap. Fortunately it was only sprained, not broken.

Abbie insisted on tending to him in his room, and nobody could blame her. The nam literally ran into a fire for her. There were a couple of nurses there looking after both of them, but the two were insuperable at this point.

If the nurses weren't there, she would lay beside him, kiss him, hold him and never stop.

"I'm so glad you're here, but you need to rest," he whispered as he took her hand in his.

"I need to be with you. After what you did... I don't ever want to be away from you again."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as his gaze dropped to her petite fingers in his hand. "I... I thought I might loose you... I love you so much. I can't ever loose you Abbie."

"You won't," Abbie gave his hand a gentle squeeze as their eyes met.

She was about to forget that they were not alone, but an urgent knock and then the door opening startled everyone in the room.

Stacker and Michael came into the room followed by Queen Leena.

"Abigail, you need to come with me," Leena insisted and pointed for Michael to retrieve her.

"What? Why? Nothing is going on here... I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Abbie, I'll explain everything when we're in private. We need to leave."

Michael gently grabbed Abbie pulling her hand from Ichabod's.

"Mr. Pentecost, I'm going to ask that you keep Lord Crane confined to his quarters until further notice. That is a direct order."

"What?" Ichabod tried to get up but Stacker held him back. "No... Please. What is happening? Why are you making her leave."

"How well are you acquainted with Ms. Standra Raven, Lord Crane?"

"Quite well, I suppose," Ichabod looked confused.

"Standra tried to murder my step daughter! Our future Queen!" Leena was furious but kept her composure.

Abbie stood silent in complete shock. She knew Standra had a weird thing for Ichabod but couldn't imagine the woman would want her dead. And it was impossible to think that Ichabod could have anything to do with it.

And until I can be assured of you had no involvement in her murder plot you are to be remanded to your quarters. Palace guards will be placed outside of your door. And Lord Crane... I want you to stay away from the Princess!"

"I swear to you your highness... I had nothing to do with this," Ichabod was in a near panic as he spoke up his throat burning from calling after them. "Abbie, please... I would never..."

The security detail closed the door behind them, leaving Ichabod stunned and numb.

~~~

Standra rocked nervously as she sat in a small rented room in the Village of Catina. She had the news on as they reported on the morning fire that nearly killed the two heirs.

Only two still pictures had been released to the media. One showed Ichabod and Abbie on the small Juliet balcony. The other showed him lowering her to safety. It was important for the people to know their monarch was safe and alive.

But this was a nightmare for Standra. She knew Ichabod had to untie the bathroom door, so surely the Palace knew somebody had locked the Princess in the bathroom and set the fire. But only Luke knew it was her. She prayed he would die and knew she couldn't risk him surviving. She needed help, and hoped that Jeremy Crane would appreciate what she tried to do and come to her aid.

"Lord Crane, you have to help me," Standra begged as she sat nervously on the phone. "If they find out it was me... We could be in a great deal of trouble."

She was in complete panic as she watched another news report on the fire. Even though only two photos were released, the eye witness reports from a couple of onlookers, told of the harrowing events of Ichabod helping Abbie from the balcony and how he barely leaped off himself, before the balcony was engulfed in flames and collapsed.

"I beg your pardon," Jeremy scoffed indignantly. "We? I have no idea what on earth you are talking about."

"The fire my Lord... I can't believe that American whore and her body guard survived..."

"I do hope you are not admitting to me that you had anything to do with the fire that nearly killed three people... One of which was my nephew, and an heir to the Patrician throne."

"My Lord... I... He wasn't supposed to be there... Everything I did was for you and him... So that he could take his rightful place as King. They reported on the news that the Body guard will recover. When he wakes up, he'll tell the authorities that it was me... And I need money... I need to go into hiding."

"Standra... I never asked you or even insinuated that I wanted you to harm the Princess. You should be sure to never call me again. If you try to implicate me in anything, I will tell them that you called to confess... I will hang you out to dry and watch you rot. Go away Standra."

Jeremy hung up the phone, slightly frustrated. He knew Standra was obsessed with his nephew and had secretly hoped that the woman would snap and try something. He grew suspicious after the horse riding incident and this was his confirmation. He was fond of Abbie, but still a part of him wished Standra had succeeded. It would have made Ichabod's path to the throne easier.

~~~

It was late when Standra walked into the hospital with some faked documents from Lord Crane. She approached the one security guard who was guarding Luke's room.

"Lord Crane asked me to leave this for Luke Morales. It's a proposal for new sprinkler system and upgraded security systems for all the Palaces and Villas... Has he woken up yet."

"Not yet Ma'am. The doctors expect him to wake any minute."

Well then I'll just leave these in his room."

"Of course," the guard opened the door for her. "I'll wait here."

The room was dark as she stepped inside. She had her eyes locked on Luke, who laid asleep in the bed, as she reached inside her purse.

"Don't move!"

"Ah! Wait please," She found herself surrounded by Law enforcement. "Standra Raven," Lucius' voice was stern and cold. "I am placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of Agent Luke Morales, Lord Ichabod Crane, and our sovereign, Princess Grace Abigail Millano."

~~~

Ichabod sat watching the morning news reports that Standra had been captured and was being charged with treason, arson, and three counts of attempted murder.

His cell phone rang and he felt his heart thump heavy in his chest when he saw Abbie's name.

"Abbie..."

"Crane," Abbie was still shaken from the whole ordeal, but it was so good to hear his voice.

Her voice was like a calming essence soothing his pain. "Treasure, I love you so much. You have to believe that I would never ever do anything to hurt you..."

"I know." Abbie let out a deep sigh. She knew it, but it was such a relief to hear him say it. "I love you Ichabod Crane. I trust you."

~*~


	19. Reconciliations and Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabbie must deal with the aftermath of the assassination attempt. Christmas in Patricia isn't quite what Abbie is used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting, giving kudos & support! I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think & ENJOY!  
> Happy Ichabbie Holidays

~~~

Ch 19 Reconciliations and Celebrations

~~~

~~~

1 ~ Mr. Spade & His Mistress

Four weeks later...

Ichabod had not expected he would ever be in need of Mistress Tish's services again. But here he was feeling the pressure and strain of guilt eating away at him.

After the fire he confronted his uncle demanding to know if he was involved in any way, with what Standra did.

Jeremy emphatically denied it.  
**  
"Ichabod, we've both known, and trusted Standra for a decade. I had no idea anything was wrong with her. When she left King Stefan's employ, he highly recommended her, and she was a godsend.

"I never knew she was recommended by Stefan."

"Well, she was a single mom and part time secretary for Stefan. I suddenly had a business to run and a badly injured sixteen year old to care for. Stefan said Standra was dedicated, hardworking, loyal and could handle the job. And she did. You remember."

It was true. After the accident, Standra bathed him, dressed him, fed him, and made sure he made it to physical therapy, While Jeremy took over his father’s business. He thought back on those days and how attentive she was. She always said how sorry she was for what happened to him and his family and that she would take good care of him.

Now he looked back on those times and shuddered, wondering when her obsession began. He'd always been comfortable around her, in recent times even having meetings in his dressing room when Standra was pressed for time.

He supposed they'd both been fooled, but it didn't help Ichabod, as the feeling of guilt ate away at his soul.

***

"And you haven't seen the Princess, since the fire earlier this month, weeks ago?" Mistress Tish asked Ichabod, as he laid across the chaise lounge.

"I never said it was the Princess," Ichabod adjusted uncomfortably.

"It's been all over the news... sorry. Don't worry. Doctor patient confidentiality extends to anyone you mention. I think I've proven myself loyal over the years. Now... You haven't seen her since the fire?"

"No... we've spoken on the phone every day but, I haven't been able to face her. However, my presence has been requested at the Palace tomorrow for the filming of a special event... and I know she will want me to stay for the entire holiday."

"And you don't want to stay with her, at the palace?" Tish sat on Ichabod's desk and crossed her black fishnet stocking clad legs.

Her pumps were so high that her foot arched over the sole. She wasn't dressed in her usual attire. Usually she wore a black let her bustier and a thong with her thigh high stocking. But Ichabod had requested a different kind of session today, after not needing a session for months. Tish was a licensed psychologist who specialized in sex therapy. She found far more lucrative ways to use her PHD, and her unique skill set as a BDSM Mistress to an exclusive clientele. But on occasion she was needed solely in the capacity of a therapist.

"No, I do want to see her more than anything... But..." He let out a sigh and started to clam up.

"You're feeling guilty, and that is bringing up some old feelings of guilt about your family's death?"

"Yes... She stayed with me, you know. I had a few burns on my leg and had twisted my ankle when I jumped. She knew I would not want any pain medication and… well Abbie was there for me. When The Queen and the Palace Guards came in to tell us the news... We couldn't believe it. I cannot get over the look in her eye when we learned it was Standra that caused the fire. And The Queen... I know she blames me. She asked me to stay away from Abbie."

Ichabod knew it was for the best. After Standra was arrested for setting the fire, it was discovered that there was a small fraction of delusional groupies wanting Ichabod on the throne. They made online posts expressing disappointment that Ichabod was nearly killed but no concern for Abbie. They and had a strange obsession with Ichabod's hands and hair, much like Standra did. He thought it was best to stay out of the media, hoping their fanaticism would wear down. But also he didn't want another crazy person to rise up and harm Abbie.

"Surely she only meant for you to stay away temporarily. You can understand her concern."

"I do. But she has yet to rescind her order. I cannot help but feel perhaps she is right. It is my fault, even if I did not conspire with Standra. If anything were to happen to Abbie, I would never forgive myself, just thinking about her being trapped in the fire is tearing me up inside. I haven't felt like this in a very long time. But she was nearly killed, and it's my fault."

"Does she think it was your fault?"

"No... We talk on the phone... every day. She says that she loves me and that she knows I would never... But... I am guilty of bringing harm to her. And I don't know what to do. I fear I've taken a huge leap backwards."

"No..."Tish smiled and shook her head. "You have not regressed. You haven't turned to drugs and you didn't ask me here to punish you, you have not partaken in flagellation... You wanted to talk it through and understand what you're feeling. That is progress Master Spade."

"I promised her I wouldn't do that any more... And I have not felt the need to until..."

"Until now?" Tish asked, ready to explore a little deeper. Ichabod hadn't turned to any of his vices since he met Abbie. "You haven't called to be punished since the two of you met."

"No. Since she and I have been together... I've felt normal for the first time in years... No drugs... No partying... Just her."

"This is good Mr. Spade. I just want to be sure she isn't a vice... That you aren't using sexual gratification with her as a replacement for drugs, or being punished."

"No... We aren't exactly having sex... Technically I mean..."

"Oh..." Tish found it all interesting. From previous sessions and over the many years she's worked with Ichabod, she didn't expect that he would be satisfied without a full sexual relationship. Her concern grew for Ichabod and how he was coping. "Have you made a plan to deal with her marriage to another man?"

Ichabod shook his head and stretched his fingers across his thighs nervously.

"It's very important that you do not risk your sobriety... If you're worried about losing her..."

"It's not that," Ichabod sighed. “I'm terrified of losing her, but my concern is not for myself or my feeling... But she has reasons for why she is waiting and... I'm worried for her."

"Worry is normal, so is fear and guilt. What matters is how you chose to deal with it."

"I won't turn back to drugs... I can't... And as much as I feel like I need to be punished for my parents death and nearly getting Abbie killed... I want to try not to seek punishment or flagellation. I want to do better... be better for her."

"You are doing better than you think Mr. Spade. Try to relax and enjoy the Holiday."

"But how can she stand to have me near her after everything that's happened?"

"Ask her. But I have a feeling that if she wants you with her, then she doesn't blame you at all."

"Thank you, Mistress Tish... I won't take up any more of your time."

"It's my pleasure always, Mr. Spade. And if you're worried about your love, let her know she can call me. I'm happy to help in any way that I can."

~~~

2 ~ Missing You

Two hours. That's how long ago Ichabod called to tell Abbie that he'd arrived at the palace. She spent the entire morning at her orphanage having breakfast with the children and personally giving each one of them presents. Instead of gifts, Abbie had asked that everyone donate to the Orphanage Christmas fund and had also began a Christmas cheer program for the less fortunate families around Patricia. Abbie and Ichabod had long ago planned that every child at Mulberry and Vitorri House would wake up Christmas morning and receive a brand new bicycle, but it warmed her heart to see that Ichabod also had given another gift to every child at the Children's Homes.

Abbie was now skipping lunch. She made sure that no one was in her room, took her time getting dressed, and waited. But he didn't come. He could easily slip in through the secret passage way. Now that Standra was caught the Palace was back to normal security levels. And yet he didn't come see her.

She looked at the time. They still had a three of hours before they needed to go downstairs to film the Holiday special. However Orion and his family would be arriving in a couple of hours, and finding any alone time would be challenging once they were here. She picked up her phone and decided to send him a text.

A: I want to see you

I: Just a couple more hours. I love you.

"A couple more hours," Abbie scrunched up her face, as she looked in the mirror.

It seemed to her that Ichabod was avoiding her. They spoke on the phone every day, but he had an excuse every weekend as to why he couldn't make it from Oxford to Patricia. She felt as if she had to twist his arm to get him to show up for the Holiday.

They had been together when they received word that Luke was awake and had revealed that Standra was the culprit. Ichabod knew that it was an assassination attempt because the door had been tied shut. But Abbie would never forget the look on his face when he found out who it was. He feared at first that his uncle had put her up to it. The Queen immediately ordered that Ichabod be kept away from Abbie until it could be established he was not a part of a conspiracy.

She wished that she would have said something in that moment, but she had been in complete shock that someone close to him had done this. She knew he had nothing to do with it, there was never a doubt in her mind. But the whole ugly business had caused a strain, and she was desperate for him to know that she felt the same about him as she always had.

~~~

Ichabod paced in his room staring at his phone. He knew she wanted him to go to her. And he wanted to, even though the Queen had asked him to back off. He had to wonder if she was right, even if keeping his distance was killing him inside.

"Lord Crane," Stacker knocked and opened the door to Ichabod's suite. "You have a visitor."

Stacker bowed as Abbie walked past him and into Ichabod's suit.

"Princess," Ichabod bowed deep. He couldn't actually say he was surprised to see her.

He tried not to seem too awe-stricken seeing her in the cute white skirt and matching top.

"Lord Crane," Abbie returned and waited for Stacker to leave, giving them some privacy.

As soon as they were alone, they went into each other's arms. He breathed her in, his heart swelling full of emotion. With natural ease their lips met in a tender kiss, as Abbie's arms wrapped languidly around his shoulders.

"I've missed you so much, Treasure," Ichabod's lips barely parted from hers.

Abbie pulled back a little, but he kept his arms firmly around her waist, holding her close. "You're avoiding me."

"No... I am respecting the Queens wishes," Ichabod hated telling a half truth, but he didn't want her to know that he was still plagued with guilt.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Abbie furrowed her brow. "She knows you had nothing to do with Standra's delusional plan."

"I know... But it was still my fault, and I am so very sorry..."

"No more of this Crane. I don't want you to apologize every time we speak. It's over. I don't even want to think about it. And no more avoiding me. The Royal Tea will be arriving with their camera Crew to film the Decorating and Lighting of the Millano family tree. I want them to see that we are friendly, cordial, and not rivals. I want the people to know that we are friends, and for the Reform Party to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the monarchy is stable."

"And to show my insane groupies that I stand firmly behind you as my Princess and future Queen." Ichabod kissed her again. "I'm so glad we’re together now."

"Well I'm here to get you out of these clothes," Abbie smiled and wiggled out of his arms.

"I do like the direction this is going," Ichabod raised his brow coyly.

“To get you ready for the Royal Tea,” Abbie teased and walked over to Ichabod's closet. She pulled out a knit top. "I think this is nice and casual. Now I just need to get you out of those..."

"And I need to get you out of these," Ichabod slipped his hand under her skirt and slowly slid it up her thigh.

"No, we can't here... I can't stay in your room for more than half an hour and I already let Magnus go for the day. I have to stay picture perfect for the cameras.

"Oh this is torture," Ichabod grumbled.

"Next time come see me as soon as you arrive, and don’t make me wait two hours. What the Queen doesn't know won't hurt her." Abbie gave him a quick kiss. "I have to go."

"Can I see you tonight, after the celebration?"

"I can't... Orion and his mom want a night cap with just his family..."

"Of course..." Ichabod's jaw tightened and his fingers twitched at the sting.

"I'm sorry, Crane. I'll try to make it up to you," Abbie gave him another kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you down stairs."

~~~

3 ~ Home For The Holidays

Elsie and Cyrus curtsied as they were shown into the study. And today, they had the Millanos, Cranes , and de Leons all in one place. They were dressed casually but still proper, prepared for the cameras to catch candid footage of the The Royal family decorating the Family Great Room as was a tradition.

"Princess Abbie, Queen Leena... It is an honor to meet you," Elsie never got over feeling awed when she was up close with Royalty.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to film San Paulo Palace for the holiday special."

Next they greeted prince Orion and Queen Olivia, and finally Lord Crane.

"We are happy to have you," Queen Leena smiled graciously. "I remember the last time we were featured five years ago. It was a wonderful opportunity for the Patrician people to have a glimpse of our holiday celebrations."

"And it's Princess Abbie's very first, so we cannot thank you enough for allowing us to film," Cyrus smiled politely but already he was observing the glances between Ichabod and Abbie.

If they were lucky they'd get some great footage and the upcoming Royal Interview would blow the ratings off the chart.

Elsie recognized that look in her partners eyes.

"As we agreed there will be no interviews, tonight... Just a few candid video pieces of the Royal family doing the traditional Christmas Eve celebration, decorating, singing, and caroling for the visitors."

They couldn't pull any stunts tonight or the Queen would call off the upcoming interview. All they had to do was let the cameras continue to capture what the people wanted to see, this odd and unique relationship between the rivals of the Patrician throne.

"Happy Holidays everyone. And welcome back to the Holiday at Edition of The Royal Tea."

Elsie and Cyrus stood outside of San Paulo Palace. There were trees decorated in lights lining the Gardens but it was still daylight. Visitors were mulling about waving at the cameras in anticipation of the evening Lights and Caroling.

The entire Palace was decorated to the hilt in garland poinsettia and sparkling lights. Mistletoe and wreaths with massive red and gold ribbons lined the walls. Elsie and Cyrus took turns narrating a guided tour through some of the rooms and halls that the Queen and security allowed to be filmed.

"Is everyone ready in the great room," Elsie asked as soon as they wrapped up filming the palace foyer and grand staircase.

"Everyone is in place," Cyrus assured her. "How is my make-up?”

"Looked good Mr. Henstridge," his assistant fussed over his hair.

"And we're on in five, four..."

The doors to the great room were opened and Queen Leena welcomed the cameras inside. It was a picture perfect moment as the holiday music played. The Royals were joined by Ichabod's grandma Alma, Orion's two youngest siblings, Prime Minister Dominique Paleo, and Lori.

Lori looked at the time anxiously waiting for Stacker who was invited to come as her date. He told her that he would be late, but had assured her he would be there.

Jane and Ruby were also there, standing on the sidelines in the shadows, making sure not to be seen on camera. Ruby and Leena often stole glances, but in public Prime Minister Paleo was the widowed Queens stead fast companion. It had to be this way, for now.

The Royals unwrapped and hung the old family decorations, and put up garland. Queen Olivia smiled and laughed as she sat relaxed on the sofa and sipped her cocoa. Leena and the Prime Minister set up the fireplace mantle. Ichabod, Abbie, Orion and his younger siblings decorated the tree in red and gold ribbons and bulbs.

Orion doted on Abbie and was extremely cordial with Ichabod. It was obvious that the three got along well. So well that Elsie and Cyrus almost started to second guess their theories about Lord Crane and Princess Abbie... Almost...

It was as if they couldn't help migrating towards each other. Even when Leena, Olivia or Lori would pull them away to do something else or have a conversation, Ichabod and Abbie always ended up back together laughing and conversing.

The Christmas Eve Dinner was a casual spread of hors d'oeuvers and treats, since the big Christmas Dinner was held Christmas Day. Afterwards there was singing, one of the Princesses favorite things to do. Unfortunately Orion wasn't much of a singer and Ichabod didn't miss an opportunity to sing traditional Patrician Holiday songs with Abbie.

And when she sang, he sat beside her watching in complete awe. She was perfection in his eyes and it was obvious... Of course Elsie and Cyrus knew it could all be for show, to prove that the two heirs to the throne really did get along. But if it was they were laying it on a little bit heavy, with the soft smiles and heart eyes. They would have probably kept that up all night had it not been for Orion's little sister Clara.

"You have to give her a kiss,," she grinned pointing to Abbie and Ichabod. "You're standing right under the mistletoe."

"Oh..." they both looked up a bit surprised that they hadn't noticed.

"I suppose it is tradition," Ichabod put his arms around Abbie.

She at least had the good sense to give him her cheek as she puckered up. He gently pressed his lips on her smooth skin, their eyes closed. Abbie felt her heart flutter and she swooned in his arms. When they opened their eyes they were met with awkward stares from everyone.

"Well," Abbie cleared her throat to the room that was now silent. She had to think fast. "I think you're next Prime Minister," Abbie waved him over.

"Don't mind if I do," Domanique joined Abbie and she gave him a cute little kiss on his cheek.

Olivia didn’t know what to make of this. She had suspected there may be something going on with Ichabod and Abbie. Orion had tried to ensure his mother that he and Abbie had no secrets, and that he was aware of their close friendship. But the way they were together made her worry. She was good with Orion, friendly, and caring. But it was a whole other level with Ichabod. It was something in their eyes when they looked at each other and when they spoke. Olivia was very concerned.

Ichabod quietly slipped away, and sat next to his grandma Alma.

"Non stai prendendo in giro nessuno, Ichabod mio figlio." She smiled at Ichabod and patted his cheek. Alma could tell clear as day her grandson was in love. "Tu la ami."

"Grandma, I'm not trying to fool anyone. We are... good friends. I'm not in love with her," he whispered.

"Hmm..." Alma raised her brow at her grandson. "Yes you are."

Ichabod shifted nervously, wondering how she could tell. He checked his phone and finally a message he'd been waiting for came through.

The cameras were rolling to witness a special surprise he had for Abbie.

"Princess could you sing another song for us?" Ichabod asked.

"Absolutely," Abbie picked up the mic as Ichabod put the song "I'll Be Home For Christmas" on.

"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree"

Everyone's eyes widened and Lori gasped and broke into tear as the music played. Abbie paused wondering if her mom was okay. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she heard a smooth familiar voice singing perfectly behind her.

"Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams..."

"Joey!" Abbie practically jumped in his arms.

"Hey sis," Joey gave her the biggest bear hug and spun her around.

She hadn’t heard from him in weeks and had to hide the fact that she was worried sick. For that reason she couldn't even fuss at him for not letting her know he was coming. Lori's tears were contagious, because now Abbie, Olivia and Leena were getting teary eyed. Abbie looked over Joes shoulder and saw Ichabod smiling at her.

"Thank you," she mouthed the words just for him.

Stacker walked in afterwards and gave Lori a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Is this why you said you'd be late?" She asked her tall, dark and handsome lover.

"It is. I told you I would never be late for you if it wasn't necessary. Am I forgiven?" His dark brown eyes twinkled at her.

"You're more than forgiven," Lori gave him a sultry grin. "Tonight I'm going to show you all kinds of mercy."

The special ended with the royals on the veranda singing a couple of carols to the hundreds of visitors that came to see the palace lights. Ichabod distanced himself a little letting Orion, Joe and the Queen stand at her side while they sang, but he never took his eyes off of her.

~~~

4 ~ New Traditions

The Holiday Special ran at noon Patricia time on Christmas Day. But Abbie and Leena were far too busy to watch it. They'd have to wait to see it for themselves. But the both hoped it did enough to dispel any rumors about trouble in the Palace after an acquaintance of Lord Crane's tried to assassinate the Princess.

Christmas Day was very strict and ceremonial. It began with a 7am Church Service and was followed by a breakfast then another ceremony. It was good that Abbie had asked for donations to the Orphanage and Patricia's Christmas Cheer, instead of gifts, because she would never have had a chance to open any.

The Church of Patricia ruled this day, and Abbie was their subject. She lost count of how many times the Bishop and Arch Bishop referred to her as 'la Principessa virgine'. It was probably the one thing the church liked about Abbie. They were still a bit bent out of shape for her wanting to make changes in Patricia, and the Red Dress incident. They called the red dress a sign of her loose American morality and that rebellious American spirit.

So giving up her traditional American style Christmas with a big family and friends breakfast and exchanging presents by the Christmas tree, was a sacrifice that needed to be made. This was nothing like the Christmas mornings back in New York, at all. Last night had been fun at least but today was tedious.

Today, Orion was with her, the two sitting together presenting the perfect Royal couple. Which pleased the church and it's most devout followers greatly. He, at least, was used to such ceremonies and didn't seem bothered. By late afternoon Abbie was struggling to keep her smile.

The formal Dinner was just that. Ichabod was there, but Katrina had joined him and the two sat at the opposite end of the table. They were only afforded a few quick glances, which mostly was Ichabod watching Orion doting on Abbie to no end.

It wasn't until nightfall that she finally got a break. She hurried through the gardens which were decorated and lit up. The temperature had actually cooled to a chilly forty degrees and she pulled her scarf snug around her neck. Of course her Body Guard Michael followed her closely. She saw the shadowy figure standing under the tunnel arch of lights that lit up the pathway between gardens.

Michael knew to stay back, he'd been given strict orders from Luke on how to look after Abbie in his absence. Security had already made sure nobody else was in the area. His job was to protect her and pretend not to notice her slip into the tunnel with Lord Crane.

"Crane," Abbie smiled and hurried to their rendezvous spot.

"Abbie," Ichabod wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "You were brilliant today."

"Thanks," Abbie gave him a weary smile.

"What is it, Treasure?"

"Yesterday was so much fun, but today... It didn't feel like Christmas. It was... First no Thanksgiving and now Christmas morning spent in prayer for four hours then smiling and waving wile listening to one boring speech after another. *sigh*... Is it always like this?"

"Sometimes it is," Ichabod was sorry to have to tell her. "But it's better when you have someone by your side."

"Maybe it would have been better if you were the one by my side

"But we can have Christmas together right now," Ichabod kissed her again.

"This is perfect," Abbie felt relieved and relaxed for the first time all day.

For her it was perfect to be under the Lights and the moonlit sky with the chilly winter breeze nipping at them.

"Security is back to normal now that Standra's been caught so... Will you come stay the night with me?"

"Orion is gone then?" Ichabod asked. He'd learned to temper his jealousy.

"He went back to Corten a couple of hours ago... So I'm all yours. And, I have a present for you," Abbie grinned. "But you have to sneak into my room tonight to get it."

"Oh," Ichabod gave her a sly smile. "Then I shall wait to give you this," Ichabod teasingly patted his coat pocket.

"No, that's not fair," Abbie giggled and tried to reach into his pocket, but he wasn't letting her get it.

"You'll have to wait," he grinned victoriously as he sprinkled her with kisses.

"Ok, ok," Abbie could hardly breath from laughing as he pulled her close again. "I love you so much Crane."

"I love you Abbie," Ichabod leaned in kissing her again and again. Soon they were breathing heavy, as their bodies pressed close. It was too easy to get carried away.

"Princess, it's been twenty minutes," Michael called out to her, but didn't look. "The Queen will be expecting you."

"See at eleven," Abbie whispered.

"It's a date," Ichabod smiled and waved as Michael hurried her away.

Seeing her with Orion yesterday and then again today at dinner had been painful. He hid it well, or at least the best he could, but he knew that their time was running out.

He pulled out his cell phone and Abe.

"We missed you for Christmas," Abe's friendly voice was always nice to hear."

"How are things in Denland, my friend?"

"Cold, but Sophie and I are finding ways to stay warm," Abe laughed.

"Just the two of you?"

"Things didn't work out with Jenny. Sophie told her about our threesome with Laurel, but we couldn't tell her about Pandora's Box. She deserves to be with some one who can be completely open and honest with her. Soph and I just have too many secrets."

"Too bad," Ichabod hated it for Sophie.

"Yeah... But Soph did say the break-up sex was fucking amazing."

"There is something to be said about good break-up sex," Ichabod let out a soft laugh.

He and Abe really wanted Sophie to find happiness and fulfillment, especially after she lost so much of her youth caring for them when they were in their drunken and high stupors. What Ichabod really hoped was that his two best friends would realize they were all the love each other needed.

"I saw a few clips of the Christmas Special today. How are things going in Patricia?" Abe asked.

"I've loved every minute I've had with Abbie but its hard to see her with Orion. Please tell me our Private Investigators have found something."

"Nothing yet, Iche. They just hit one brick wall after another. We need some inside information if we're going to get anywhere."

"Damn!" Ichabod swore.

"I'm not giving up, so you better not either," Abe hated to let Ichabod down, especially when he blamed himself for getting Ichabod into the whole mess.

"Tell Sophie hi for me and Merry Christmas. I miss you guys."

"It's not the same without you. Goodnight my friend."

Ichabod had to put it out of his mind for now. They had hired the best PIs that money could buy. He was determined, they would find Nikolia.

~~~

5~ Holiday Bliss

As much as Joe would have loved a traditional Christmas day with Abbie, Jenny and Lori, that wasn’t going to happen. Jenny was a bit bitter at the more conservative ways of Patricia, and the bitter break up with Sophie and Abe. Patricia was the last place she wanted to spend the holidays. With Abbie forced to be a ceremonial figurehead all day, that left Lori and Joe to their own devises. 

Joe was happy to have the entirety of the day with Magnus and the two hardly got out of bed.

“How long do I get to keep you in my bed?” Magnus asked as he snuggled up behind Joe.  
“I have to go back on the second… So just a week.”

Magnus turned from Joe and sulked a little.

“Hey I thought you were okay with the whole long distance thing…”

“I am. It’s not the long distance that has be in a my feels… it’s the ‘where’ of that distance. I worry so much when you’re living in a war zone and I don’t hear from you for weeks at a time.

“I’m not big on Christmas and Holiday cheer,” Magnus sighed. “But having you here in my bed, making love to you all night and all day, makes me a believer in the joy of the season.”

Joe let out a laugh. “Well, look at that. Sex with me has cured a Scrooge.”

“It sure has… Makes me want to jingle some bells and deck some halls,” Magnus laughed.

“Well you can jingle my bells and deck my halls right now,” Joe climbed on top of Magnus, pressing their stiffening cocks against each other’s body.  
Magnus let out a heavy groan as they kissed and Joe entered him. “fa la fucking la…” he moaned softly in Joes ear as the two enjoyed each other for the short time they had together.

~~~

“Damn baby, you feel so good,” Stacker groaned heavy.

Lori had him on his back and was riding him like a stallion. His hands grasped her rear squeezing as she panted heavy.

This was the perfect end to their romantic date in her suite. The candles were still lit on the table and their desert only half eaten. It had been a stressful time for everyone after Standra was discovered. But the time they spent away from each other while things were being sorted, made them both understand their feelings were stronger than they knew.  
Lori had never really gotten over Victor. He was her first real love, and being forced to annul their marriage broke her spirit. There was a brief romance with August after Abbie went to college, but when he died in the line of duty, Lori put all ideas of love and romance aside, to focus on her career. That is until she saw Stacker. She hardly knew what to do with herself, the way he flirted and made her feel like she was young again. But a guy like Stacker, she didn’t think wanted something serious.

“I didn’t know I wanted anything serious at first,” Stacker admitted as he took a bite of the chocolate soufflé. He put his fork down and focused his attention on her. “My life style was never condisive to a real relationship, so I never let myself get serious with any one woman.”

“So then I shouldn’t expect anything more than this?” Lori asked, trying not to sound disappointed. Because, even if this was just a temporary thing, it had been amazing and made her realize she wanted love, and romance.

“No,” Stacker gave her a gorgeous side smile. “I’m saying just the opposite. For the first time in my life, working with Lord Crane and now meeting you, I feel settled. And for the first time, I’ve met a woman who’s made me want more… Lori, you make me want more. I don’t know that I’ve ever truly been in love before.”

Lori was almost trembling. Was he saying what she thought he was saying. “I’m not sure what you mean…”

“Damn it woman,” Stacker let out a soft chuckle. “You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?”

“Hell yes,” Lori, shot him a look. “If this is a declaration of love, I want to hear it. And make it good too,” Lori perked up and fussed her hair to make sure she looked perfect for him.

“This is why I love you,” Stacker laughed softly, then got serious. He stood from his seat and went over to her, leaning his tall body over to look her in the eye, before kissing her gently on the lips. “That’s right, Lori Grace Mills… I love you. And I can’t…I won’t deny it.”

Lori couldn’t remember the last time she wanted a man so badly. “Damn, I love you too Stacker Pentecost!”

It was a blur as they dispensed of their clothes between hot wet kisses and ended up with her riding that man and having the best sex of her life.

He leaned up kissing her neck and breasts before turning her on her back. He raise one leg over his shoulder as he continued working his long thick cock inside her, kissing as he brought her to climax. Hot blood and swirls of pleasure rocked through his body as her wet walls clenched around his member. It was blissful perfection as they came together.

He cuddled Lori up to him and she let at a soft chuckle when she felt how damp he was all over. “You worked up quite a sweat,” she panted as she caught her breath. 

“I’m going to need a shower.”

Lori looked up kissing his chin. “I can help you with that.”

“

~~~

6 ~ My Heart

Abbie sat patiently across her bed, her heart racing as she heard Ichabod coming through her closet. She had the lights low with the chandelier partially lit, casting dramatic shadows up the wall.

"Abbie?"

"I'm in here," Abbie quickly double checked her ring finger to make sure she'd taken Orion’s engagement ring off. "Come and open your present.

"Hi…" Ichabod was awe-stricken and went speechless seeing her exquisite brown eyes looking up at him.

The white satin robe was tied in a bow around her waist and she had on a white santa cap with a big poufy ball. His eyes glanced down from her lips to her cleavage, and then to her silky brown legs showing through the split in the long lacey robe.

"Wow you look so beautiful." He smiled hiding the small turquoise gift bag behind his back. He donned his red Santa hat and was ready with a special gift to share.

"Merry Christmas Lord Crane," Abbie teased crossing her legs as he approached.

Ichabod took her by the hand and pulled her up to him. "You even smell divine," he breathed in deep her sweet scent before kissing her.

Abbie swooned in his arms as their lips pressed heavy and their tongues played together. But Ichabod kept one hand behind his back and there was no mistaking the bag he was trying to hide.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes, but my present first," Ichabod licked his lips as he put the Tiffany & Co. bag on the nightstand.

Ichabod slowly untied the robe enjoying every second as it fell from her shoulders to the ground.

"Good mercy," Ichabod gasped and swallowed hard as his eyes traced down her body, from her perfect firm breasts to the white beaded and laced panties.

She did a turn for him, revealing the large lace bow that tied the thong. The look on his face was priceless.

"You like it?"

"I love it... You are absolutely beautiful... Perfect..."

He reached for the bow to untie it but Abbie pulled away.

"Me first," Abbie pointed to the Tiffany's bag.

Ichabod sheepishly handed her the bag and she giddily pulled out the box.

"Crane..." Abbie could hardly speak when she saw the heart shaped 3K diamond on a white gold chain. She pulled it from the box admiring it then looked at the back of the setting inscribed A&I.

He had been looking at diamonds for another reason but it seemed a ring would be inappropriate. One day he hoped it would be the diamond for their engagement. 

"So that you will always know that you have my heart. And always know I love you."

It was a beautiful diamond, but the sentiment behind it was what meant the most.

"I love it," Abbie wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "I love you... Can you put it on?"

"Of course."

Abbie turned to the full length mirror as Ichabod brushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck line. The necklace dangled perfectly down her neck and chest, as they admired it on her.

"I think I'm wearing one too many things," Abbie smiled slyly at his reflection in the mirror.

Ichabod graabed at the tiny material Abbie was wearing but she held him back… Not so fast.”  
“Fine,” Abbie pointed to a chair and put on some music. “I want to sit on Santa’s lap, and thank you for my gift.”

"I'd better take a seat then," Ichabod whispered huskily in her ear before relaxing back in the chair. Abbie danced before him, moving her body in the most enticing ways. She sat in his lap grinding against him and getting him hard as a rock. She was perfection as she moved with such ease, and his heart raced with delight. She got up and danced before him again, turning and bending so he could fully enjoy his gift. His cock twitched and sprang to attention as she elicited hot burning desire to rise up in him.

When she straddled him, he wanted her to feel how hard he was beneath her, straining against the pants that confined him. She undid his shirt, kissing him between sensual movements. Finally she unfastened his pants, giving him some much needed relief. She stood before him again, gyrating her hips in waves, turning so he could enjoy her firm round bottom. He rubbed his hands gently up her thighs caressing her cheeks, then took his time untying the lace panties as the song ended.

“So perfect…” he growled low as he kissed at each cheek. He bent her over kissing at the folds between and getting his first taste. She let out soft pants as her core tingled, each time he kissed and licked. She was so close, but she wanted him first. She pulled from him and helped him out of his pants before sitting in his lap.

They kissed, her long flirty tongue delving into his open wanten mouth. Slowly she reached down his body, and took hold of his cock, wrapping her petite hand around his massive erection. Their eyes locked onto each other, penetrating into each other’s soul as her hands began to pleasure him. His eyes became hooded As she stroked him.  
She kissed down his body, getting on her knees between his legs, and took his member into her mouth. Then out, she playfully tongued the head, before taking him in again. Her soft adoring eyes looked up at his hooded blues as he moaned gently.  
His hips bucked against her setting the pace, he could imagine what it would feel like to be inside her as her mouth and tongue then firmly sucked him, and her free hand fondled the sack.

“God, you feel so good,” he hummed as he gently caressed her cheek. “I have to come…”  
Soon his body tensed and his breath began to hitch. He fell into complete bliss. His cock lurched in her mouth and she squeezed tighter. Ichabod buried his face into the crux of her neck as he grunted uncontrollably. Soon she could feel the warm wet evidence of his orgasm, pour into her.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her, toying with her breasts and nipples, as he recovered. He slid his hand down reaching between her legs to the folds. She smelled and tasted so good, she felt so wet. He carried her to the bed. Laying her down and spreading her legs.

"You are so beautiful, Treasure" he gulped letting out a heavy breath. He felt down her body, watching her body heave as if begging for his touch.  
He trailed down to her mound, his fingers began to massage up and down her slit, toying with her clit and sliding inside her. He strummed her spot now, thumbing her bud in rapid circular motions with masterful precision. Ichabod watched her panting; her body heaving in waves. He loved every second. He became stiff again watching her as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. He used his other hand to sooth his aroused cock.  
"Does that feel good, Treasure?" he asked knowing that she would struggle to form words, as his finger pressed into her wet heat.  
"Fuck... Yes...." She managed as she soaked his hand.  
She was coming hard now as if a wave of pure bliss crashed over her.  
Ichabod bent down taking her in his mouth; sucking her clit and driving her further deeper into a place of complete ecstasy. Her back arched and hips angled unable to be controlled under the extreme of his making her come. His hands held her thighs firm apart, as her fingers dragged through his hair, pressing his face into her until she couldn't take it anymore. Again and again, he let her come until she was a quivering mess of blissful sensations. 

He crawled up beside her, holding her I his arms as her breaths steadied and she came down from her high. “Merry Christmas Treasure,” He breathed softly in her ear.

She curled up in his arms, entwining her legs in his, so happy, so in love. “I love you Ichabod Crane.”

“And I most truly and ardently love you, Grace Abigail Mills.”

~~~

7 ~ Know Thy Enemy

Laurel felt like she was letting Abe down. "I found the file we are looking for, but it's 347 'people' who have disappeared, been relocated, or killed."

"You say that like this is bad news," Abe whispered holding his cell phone close to his ear. Sophie was in the shower and he didn't want her to hear what he and Laurel were talking about. "So just go into Nikolia's file and we'll find out where he's stashed."

"There is no Nikolia file... It's all numbers... random, long numbers that aren't in any order or sequence."

"So then we need to check all 347."

"Not possible... As soon as I go into a file, they’ll knoe. It's so encrypted and safeguarded that there is no way I can check even one without being detected. I'm going to need the case-number. I can look once and find an excuse for accidentally going into the file. But anything more than that, and I will be so screwed."

"So we will only have one shot at this." Abe could see the challenge but chose to be optimistic. His family knew King Stefan Van Denberg well once. He'd find a way, without putting Sophie at risk. He hated that she was working for him hoping to get on the Kings good side. If she knew, she might try to pull something, and Abe would never let that happen.

~~~

“My Lord,” King Stefan’s personal assistant stepped out of the hidden passage that led to his secret vault. “It’s the lawyer calling again. He says the client is insisting you speak with her.”

“Damn,” Stefan wanted to stay as far away from the incident as possible. “Tell him no. He needs to do his job.”

“You’re highness, perhaps it would be wise for you to put Mz.Raven’s mind at ease. She is unstable. We wouldn’t want her to say anything thay might implicate you in her current predicament. And we certainly don’t want her bringing up the past.”

“I had nothing to do with anything she’s done past or present. It would just be the ranting of an insane woman.”

“She has not been declared insane yet. It’s on the attorney’s phone so there will be no trace of the call and it’s privileged.”

Stefan furrowed his brow. This was true. He followed Gustav into the secluded vault room.

“Mr. Upton,” King Stefan said into the phone.

The attorney handed the phone to Standra. “My Lord, no one would take my call. I made a mistake. Can you please help me, like before?”

“My dear, you did a bad thing and you let yourself get caught.”

“I was just taking care of Lord Crane. I love him so much. He deserves to be on the throne. Isn’t that what we want for him and Katrina?”

Stefan rolled his eyes. This woman was delusional, and she talked too much. Part of him thought it might be best if he let her be executed, but who knew what she might say in the mean time. It was best to appease her, and he thought, it might be useful to have her around. It would always be easy to blame an insane woman if something should happen to the Princess. 

“I cannot get you out… not yet. I have hired you the best attorney money can buy.”

“But he wants to say I’m crazy… I’m not crazy,” she rattled off. 

“Do exactly what Mr. Upton says. You can take this time away to get some much needed rest. Think of it as a vacation. And we’ll take care of everything. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Standra nodded. “A vacation sounds nice.”

~*~


	20. The Royal Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod's relationship grows stronger and the two agree to a New Year's Eve interview with The Royal Tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Everyone for the support, comments & kudos. This chapter will be reminiscent of some of those fave Miharie interviews. I hope you enjoy & comments are always welcome & appreciated.

CH20 ~ The Royal Tea

1~ Your Lover

Abbie paced nervously in her dressing room. She'd been a wreck all morning. The producer at The Royal Tea given her a list of a few topics that they would be discussing, and she'd rehearsed a few responses. She breathed a little easier when Ichabod secretly slipped into her room to pay her a visit and help her shake her nerves.

"Relax Treasure," Ichabod grabbed her by the hand and pulled her onto his lap. "You're going to be fine."

"This is the first time I'm going to be answering questions about my personal life, on live TV, in front of an audience. How are you not nervous about this?"

"I've been in the media for years. And the set up is a casual ‘get the know the royals’ interview. We need only be honest, vague when necessary, and watch out for traps and trick questions."

"I just don't like the idea of being put on the spot... Live. What if I freeze or screw up..."

"You won't."

"Plus, we kind of over did it during the Holiday Special. Jane said that there have been tweets about us..."

"And when we're apart some will think we are rivals. People will think what they want. You are amazing on the spot. And you agreed to do the interview because you know you can handle it."

"That was weeks ago. Now that the day is here... I just feel so stressed.

"Then let me help you," Ichabod kissed her neck and slid his hand up her leg, under her robe. "Just relax."

"Oh..." Abbie smiled as Ichabod used his free hand to untie her robe. 

He visually traced the curves of her body, as he pulled the robe from her shoulders. He slowly licked his lips as his hooded eyes peered at the see through lacey black panties.

“I think you will relax far better without these,” Ichabod gently slipped his fingers around the lace waiste and slid them down as he kissed her belly and thighs.

Warm swirls of pleasure seared through Abbie’s belly at his touch.

Ichabod's arms were around her as he spoke softly into her ear. "I want you to relax Treasure. We are completely free to do whatever we want to do with each other."  


Abbie’s heart raced as his hands tenderly slid up and down her body. He kissed her neck again as his hands began to fondle her breast, gently pinching at her nipples. He groaned with a smile at the sight of her breasts; two plump mounds heaving at his touch.  


"I love you Treasure... I love holding you, kissing you... tasting you..."  


The need within Ichabod was heavy and overwhelming. Abbie went weak in the knees and moaned out his name, as his hands pressed into her back. She rubbed against his cock. His thickness getting her wet. He thought he would burst from the confines of his pants.  


"Oh Crane..." she let out a soft breath,  


His lips pressed to hers, and his tongue easily slid into her mouth. They were all hands now, feeling and worshiping each other's bodies. Waves of hot pleasure seared through and over them with every touch. Ichabod leaned down gripping her breast and nipple, sucking generously as their bodies pressed together. She was so wet now she could hardly stand it and she wavered on her usually steady legs, overcome with want. Ichabod laid her on the sofa.  


His heart skipped wildly as he spread her legs then stood before her. Slowly, he unbuttoned his cuffs and shirt as he watched her. She bit her lip anticipating as he towered over her, and she watched him undress, teasing him with her legs spread wide. He loved the sight of her sex exposed before him, and it drove him mad with want. The thin dark trail of hair was like a beckon pointing to his desire, the wet pink center just below.  


He removed his shirt, and had to adjust himself as he grew rock hard in his slacks, before going down on one knee. He took one long digit and parted the soft lips of her pussy, exposing the silky pink flesh within.  
"My god, every inch of you is perfect," Ichabod growled, taking a moment to get his wits. He longed to make love to her all night long.  


Her body was already heaving in anticipation as he slowly inserted his finger. Her eyes became hooded and her lip quiver at his touch. He found her spot and worked his finger inside her. Her body arched and she began to pant as he curved his finger and hit it just right. He soft pants quickly turned to heavy moans as she began calling his name again.  


"Crane... Fuck yeah... feels so good," she purred softly; her hips raising and pressing into his hand. His thumb was rapidly swirling around her clit teasing it as it sent pleasure through her body.  


"God, you're beautiful," he moaned in a soft baritone.  


He lowered himself kissing her thigh as she clung to her breasts. "You’re so wet. I need to taste you?"  
"Mmm yes..." She whimpered as his finger worked her spot.

His mouth was upon her mound before she could even catch her breath. His tongue went in and out of her rapidly as his fingers spread her. The then drove two fingers inside hitting her spot, making her soak his mouth and beard, as he lapped up everything she had to give. He then found her swollen clit and sucked it generously.  


Her hands ran through his hair pulling him into her. He enjoyed being so deep inside her, wishing he could do more, have more, have all of her, and for her to have all of him. He loved to hear her cry for him. He loved that he could make her lose control, as much as he loved losing himself inside her.  


Abbie’s body bent into an arch then went limp as she came hard in his mouth. Ichabod removed his finger and tongued her graciously savoring her, as she enjoyed the high. Before she had fully recovered he pushed his finger back inside and sucked her clit. Soon she was riding the high of another orgasm. And he was drinking her, getting drunk on her essence.  


Ichabod didn't stop until he thought she had reached her limit. Her moans and cries were reduced to gibberish as her legs quivered. He laid back beside her on the sofa, spreading his legs to get a little relief, pulling Abbie into his arms. She was still catching her breath but noticed he hardly moved as she snuggled up to him.  


She looked down at the hard-on in his pants. "I can take care of that," she offered, licking her lips.

“It’s all right, you do not have to. It was my pleasure to help you relax a bit,” he said kissing her tenderly.

I want to,” Abbie purred as she kissed the sensitive lobe of his ear and massaged his cock through his pants. “I can’t think of a bigger distraction.”

“Mmm… you are impossible to resist,” he growled as she slid between his thighs and shimmied his pants down.

He shuddered and his breath hitched as her bare hands took hold of him. She began rubbing up and down the length, fully exposing the head.  


Slowly, she licked up and down the length of him before taking the head into her mouth. She popped it out of her mouth and tongued the slit at the tip of the head and then took it in her mouth again. He groaned heavy, as he ran his fingers through her hair, as his toes curled from the pleasure of her tongue. She began to indulge, taking him full into her mouth, as deep as she could and sucked hard as she retreated. He was too long for her to take him as deep as she wanted.

“ you feel so good…”  
The sensation of her lips and tongue stroking him made him feel he was losing his mind from bliss. He looked down at her big brown eyes staring hazily back at him. She sucked him harder and faster as she slid her hand to his sack, and fondled them intently.  
"Oh, have mercy! You mean to have me completely undone!" He managed between low growls.  
Her mouth was dripping with precum, and she made the most delicious sounds. Ichabod tried not to rock his hips too hard, as he gently filtered his fingers through her locks. Nobody’s lips ever felt so good on his body, none even came remotely close to this. She could feel him tightening as he was on the absolute brink.

“Treasure… I have to come…” he moaned, as she continued.

His hips rose slightly as his body tensed. Pleasure crashed down on him like a tidal wave, as he released. She continued taking all he had for her, as he grew sensitive to her tongue. When she had her fill she went to his side. He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her tenderly, enjoying their moment.

It never seemed to last long enough. After just a few mintes of holding her in his arms, her phone buzzed. Abbie reached over Ichabod and read the message. Her groan let him know she was disappointed.

“Let me guess. It is time for me to take my leave,” Ichabod pouted as he ran his fingers across her soft skin.

“Yeah… Orion and Leena are coming in about thirty minutes. And I’m a mess. I smell like you.”

“Good,” Ichabod sounded as possessive as he felt.

“Crane…” Abbie gave him a look.

~~~

2~ Just A Friend

Abbie was barely done with her bath when Orion and Leena arrived in her room with the personal assistants Jane, Ruby, and Carlo in tow. She knew what this was about. Queen Olivia had dropped several hints over Christmas that she was anxious for a wedding date.

As much as Abbie tried to put it off, Orion and Olivia pressed for them to make a decision. She’d be expected to take the throne with-in a month of turning twenty five. Olivia made sure that every date was easily made available for whenever Abbie could schedule the wedding. And eventually she had to give in.

“That wasn’t so hard,” Leena smiled patting both their hands. “Now I will leave to two alone for a bit.” 

“Not too long,” Jane chimed in. “Magnus will be here in fifteen minutes to get you ready, Princess. And the interview is in just an hour and a half.”

They left her and Orion alone, as Abbie sat on the edge of the bed. Her mind was in a distant place. Somewhere far away from the palace, and the looming date that now sat on her shoulder like a weight.  
“Why so glum?” Orion sat beside her, easily noticing her mood shift. “This is one less thing we have to worry about.”

“I know…” Abbie let out a sigh. “I just don’t like feeling pressured into things.”

“I’m so sorry, Abbie…” Orion placed his hand on hers apologetically. “It’s just that my parents are King and Queen. They cannot wait until the last minute on such matters. Mother was fit to be tied as it is with your birthday less than four months away.”

“I know. And I’m sorry if I sounded as if I blame you or them… I don’t. It’s just a lot is going to happenin a very short time.”

“And you’ll be ready,” Orion gave her a reassuring smile as he put his arm around her to embrace. She smiled back welcoming the friendly gesture.

As he pulled away, the shoulder of her robe slid down her arm. Orion gently ran his hand up her arm and over her collar bone, attempting to lean into a kiss. 

Abbie’s heart thumped hard. His touch wasn’t unpleasant, but she had no desire for it. His touch didn’t send electricity through her loins. His touch didn’t elicit those deep feelings of love, affection and need. This was not Ichabod, and nothing about it felt right.  
She pulled away standing quickly. “Magnus will be here soon, so I should get ready.”

“Of course,” Orion stood. Not surprised. It seemed that friendly gestures were always welcome. But she always had an excuse to stop at the slightest hint of true intimacy.

He gave her a good-bye kiss on the cheek, which she welcomed with a half smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

~~~

3~ Princess Abbie

"We can't ambush her with questions about her relationship with Lord Crane," Elsie felt it was important to put out the reminder to her partner. "If we do, we will never get another interview with either of them, and we risk other Royals opting not to do interviews with us."

"Don't worry Elsie. I have no ambushes planned," Cyrus gave her a sly smile.

"What's that look?"

"Nothing. I plan to let the pictures and video clips speak for themselves... And let the audience ask the tough questions."

"Well the Queen has request we film the episode with a five minute live delay. So if things get too touchy, she'll pull rank."

"Trust me on this Elsie. I have a plan." It's almost one... show time."

~

“Good evening everyone" Elsie began the Intro, "and welcome to a very Special edition of the Royal Tea. We’re your hosts Elsie Penworthy…”  
“And Cyrus Henstridge.” Cyrus quickly jumped in reading from the prompter. "Today we are filming our New Years Eve show at the Grand West Ballroom of San Paulo Palace."

The audience cheered wildly.

"That's right. We are here today because we have a very, very special guest, that we are all going to get to know better. Please everyone welcome Patricia's heir apparent, and future Queen, Princess Grace Abigail Millano.”

The crowd stood, bowed and cheered for Abbie as she walked across the stage. She was gorgeous in a pale blue and white pencil skirt with a black silk blouse and high heels. Abbie greeted Elsie and Cyrus with polite kisses on the cheek before having a seat. The cheers continued and Abbie blushed as Cyrus attempted to calm the crowd so they could begin. The audience was so thrilled, it took a while for them to calm down and begin taking their seats.

"Quite a welcome," Elsie began. "Welcome Princess Abbie. Thank you so much for agreeing to join us."

"It's my pleasure," Abbie smiled and tried to relax.

"This is your first interview..." Cyrus began, helping her feel at ease.

"It is." She nodded still giving smiles and waves to audience members who were gleefully calling to her.

"Now you've gone from small town American girl to Princess, almost overnight. Can you tell us a little bit about what it was like for you when you found out?"

"It was quite a shock. I think so many girls dream or imagine one day being a princess, but nobody ever thinks it’s going to actually happen. It was hard to believe at first, but at the time I think I was most anxious to meet my father, King Victor."

Everyone was all wide eyed and attentive as Abbie recounted bits of what it was like to come to Patricia and meet her father. No intimate details, just enough for them to understand where she was coming from.

"The whole experience has been a true home-coming for me. This is where I was born and where I am meant to be. I'm a Patrician through and through."  
***

“That was perfect,” Leena was in her study, trying to relax as she and Ruby watched the actual live feed without the delay.

“So far so good,” Ruby Rubbed Leena’s shoulders, helping her to stay calm.

***

"Did they tell you why you were kept a secret and raised in America?" Elsie asked, hoping to get confirmation on some of the speculation.

"They did... I don't want to get too much into that, but it was the only way that my mother could raise me. After my uncles unexpected death, my father, as the heir to the throne wasn't allowed to marry a commoner and take the throne so they had to have an annulment. If it had come out that I was born and was the heir, I would have been raised according to the rules and laws of Patricia, and that would have excluded my mother almost completely."

"Patricia does have some pretty strict rules about how the heir apparent and the second in line are to be brought up. After all, the heir is the supreme ruler over the land simply by birth. It's seen as the only way to ensure the heir is capable to serve in that capacity. I can imagine that there have been some detractors because of your upbringing."

"Yes," Abbie agreed. "But from a very young age my father and mother knew that becoming the heir was a possibility for me. So I've always had tutors and attended the top ranked schools in the United States."

"And you're accomplishments are very impressive, fourth in class from Horacedale Academy... The most elite school in North America... One of the best in the world."

"I had amazing tutors," Abbie smiled humbly.

"You went on to attend Columbia University... again graduating in the top ten percent with honors, and top five percent with honors from Columbia Law School."

Cyrus was laying in on thick now to ensure some of the soon to come bombshells didn't hit too hard.

"The people of Patricia can have no doubt you are smart enough and capable of handling the title." Elsie chimed in. "And you seem to be doing well. Your favorability is good and on the rise."

"Well… I have really been working hard to find ways to improve the lives of the Patrician People. I have to put that excellent education to good use," Abbie smiled. "And the guidance I've received from Queen Leena, and Prime Minister Paleo have been so valuable to me." 

As she rubbed her chin, Cyrus got a good look at her engagement ring. “Can we get a look at this. Congratulations on the engagement.”

“Thank you,” Abbie smiled as Cyrus delicately held her hand for the camera to see. The crowd clapped.  
“It’s stunning,” Elsie gushed. “Oh… and so is this,” Elsie pointed out the silver chain Abbie had around her wrist with the heart shaped diamond. “A gift from Prince Orion?”

“Umm… This one is from a friend,” Abbie smiled and withdrew her hand. She had hoped wearing the present from Iche around her wrist would garner less attention, but the heart shaped diamond was an eye catcher no matter where it was worn.

Elsie could see Abbie start to tense and wanted to keep it relaxed. “You also have on a gorgeous ankle braclet. Is that the Patrician Iris?”

“It is. These gifts were given to me from my very first friends in Patricia,” Abbie smiled. She did relax when the focus was off of Ichabod’s gift alone.

They chatted for another minute then went to commercial break. They were sure to expressed to Abbie the second segment would be a little more hard hitting.

"We're going to ask a few controversial questions, about your dancing and about being dubbed the Virgin Princess," Elsie gave her the heads up. "I just want to be sure it's still alright before we begin."

Abbie took a deep breath and nodded. She was prepared for this, but it still made her heart race a bit. "Yes, but I'll give my answers and then I want to move on quickly."

"Absolutely," Cyrus agreed.

~~~~

4~ Tainted Background

"And we're back in five... Four... Three..." The assistant counted them back.

"We're back live with our very special guest, Princess Abbie of Patricia," Cyrus turned from the camera to Abbie. "Now you have been working diligently to prove to the Patrician people you're ready to rule, but you were hit with some pretty heavy controversies early on. I think a lot of people are wondering why you danced in a strip club... I will clarify you were not a stripper."

"Right, I wasn't a stripper, but I worked with a lot of women who were strippers for their own personal reason. Strong, smart women doing what they needed to in order to get by, to provide for their families or education, or because they simply enjoyed it."

"For me," Abbie took a deep breath, "I was trying to get some independence. I was in Columbia Law School and I knew my biological father was paying for my tuition and Apartment... But I went through a period where I wanted to take care of myself. I had years of dance, and gymnastics, so I put those skills to use to make my own money and still go to school."

"No regrets?"

"No..." Abbie proceeded cautiously. "I know that some might see that it's inappropriate for a Princess. I had no idea I was a Princess at the time, and I don't think it's good to shame women or men who do this for a living or as a hobby. I will say this form of dancing, in that setting, is in my past."

"We get a lot of information and feedback from our viewers, and one of the things that seemed to win you back into favor after the story about your dancing in the night club, was the clip seen around the world where your ex-boyfriend admitted that you were a virgin. You're twenty-four and American, so a lot of people were shocked, most seemed quite pleased."

"I had no idea that that aspect of my life would play any role in my ability to be a good sovereign for the people."

"Patricia does tend be more conservative on these matters. Was it difficult remaining a virgin for so long?"

"Sometimes," Abbie admitted. "But I am a very strong believer that people should move forward when they are ready, and not feel forced to move too quickly or to wait, either way."

"We know The Church of Patricia has been a bit harder on you. They have spoken in favor of your Virginity until marriage, but they still think you're a bit too radical for Patricia. How have you found it navigating the political waters?"

Abbie hated that her sexuality was being politicized and exploited, but it was true. It was the one thing the Church liked about her rule, and a lot of Patricians followed the church. She needed to use it in order to neutralize criticism of the actual important issues."

"The one issue that is nearest and dearest to my heart is the Casa di San Vittore children's home. I know that for centuries the local churches have solely bore the responsibility of caring for orphaned children. However in recent decades, as the population grows, too many children were being forgotten, left to the streets. I hope that my radical and new ideas, like the Resorts and the perfume line, will continue to be given a proper chance to succeed, as the Children's Home has."

"And you've collaborated with two people in particular on these radical new ideas. Many are dubbing you and you partners, the future of Patricia."

"We aren't official partners, but I believe you are talking about Prince Orion de Leon and Lord Iche Crane."

"Indeed," Cyrus was ready for things to get heated up. "When we come back we are going to meet these two partners. Stay tuned, we'll be back after this short break."

They cut to break, and Elsie was quick to encourage Abbie. "You are doing fantastic. You've got the audience wrapped around your finger."

"I don't know about that," Abbie tried to keep her confident face on but her heart was thumping in her chest. She was scrutinizing every word she said hoping she didn't make a misstep.

"Is Lord Crane ready?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes sir," the assistant nodded. Places everyone... And we're on in five ... Four... Three..."

5 ~Lord Crane

"Welcome back every one," Elsie was trying not to look too giddy as she anticipated her next guest. "You're in for another treat. Ladies and gentlemen. Our next guest is Oxford Professor, England's Duke of Hellsworth," a small group of women on the side were already losing their minds causing Elsie to speak up a little bit, "and Patricia's Marquise dell'Cosimo, Lord Ichabod Crane."

The crowd cheered as Ichabod walked across the stage. He wore a nice pair of dark slacks a white linen shirt, and a very handsome sweater jacket. Abbie stood with Elsie and Cyrus to make things easier for Ichabod who appropriately gave Abbie a deep bow. She returned a small curtsy to him and then it was quick rounds of kisses on the cheeks before sitting. As they took their seats Elsie couldn't help bet check Lord Crane's obvious package, and was quite impressed.

The small group of women on the side, were still screaming hysterically. Likely a few of them noticed too.

"We love you Lord Crane!" One of them shouted.

Ichabod politely waved to her.

"I want to be your mistress," another woman shouted then stood and whipped off her shirt.

Everyone gasped as the security guards quickly escorted the woman out.

"Cut that. Pick it up from Lord Crane having a seat," Elsie waved to the assistant, then turned to Ichabod and Abbie. “So sorry about that."

"Down to four minute delay," the assistant director informed them. "And we're on in five, four, three..."

"Thank you for joining us Lord Crane."

"It's a pleasure to be here."

"Now you have a few titles. The two main ones put you in line for the English and Patrician throne. You're twelth in line to the British throne?"

"Fourteenth since my cousin Wilber and his wife Kayla have had two children."

"And Queen Elsa is your great Aunt?" Elsie asked.

"Yes she is." Ichabod nodded.

"Have you introduced your great aunt to Princess Abbie yet?"

"Not yet, but they must meet," Ichabod turned to Abbie. Perhaps at the horse races in the Spring?"

"I'd love to," Abbie smiled.

"You get to wear a hat. It'll be lovely." Ichabod grinned.

They all had a quick laugh.

"So you are, as of right now, officially the second in line to the Patrician throne." Cyrus began.

"That's correct."

"Can you explain that, for those who don't know how you came to inherit the Title of Marquise dell'Cosimo?"

"Well, Abbie's ancestor, the first King of Patricia, was King Leonardo Millano. My ancestor was his younger half brother Fernando Millano."

"So you are not a direct descendant of Leonardo Millano."

"Correct, I am not." Ichabod confirmed.

"So by Patrician law, the absence of a direct descendant of Leonardo Millano reverts the monarch to the descendants of his only brother."

"Exactly. My grandmother would have been second in line but she abdicated the title to me."

"So do you plan to challenge the Princess for the throne?"

"Absolutely not," Ichabod spoke firmly. "Once it was established that Princess Abbie was the true heir, I immediately withdrew my claims to the throne."

"Withdrew your claims," Elsie furrowed her brow. "But you have not abdicated?"

"No. At the moment Abbie... I beg your pardon," Ichabod apologized to Abbie. "Princess Abbie and I are the only heirs to the throne. So it would not be the right thing for Patricia to abdicate until the Millano lineage is secured."

"Would you change your last name to Millano?"

"Yes of course, as is the law."

"Speaking of securing the Monarch blood line. We know for a fact now that there was an attempt on your life, Princess. The fire was set by a woman named Standra Raven who is well acquainted with Lord Crane. Are you able to confirm whether or not the horse riding incident was indeed an assassination attempt?"

"We cannot confirm that at this time. But Standra Raven has been captured and has confessed to setting the fire at the Villa in Angello."

"And obviously Lord Crane has been cleared of having any knowledge of her plan."

"He has been," Abbie nodded, "and we have every confidence that Lord Crane is a friend to the crown."

"Is it true that her obsession with you, Lord Crane, was what drove Mz. Raven to this?

"I would like to say that, Princess Abigail is my Princess and my Future Queen. So anyone who thinks or believes causing her harm in any way would be advantageous to me is sorely mistaken. I would give my life for my future Queen without hesitation, as I know others would."

"Wow... Strong declaration. And I'm sure others do echo that sentiment."

Cyrus looked at the large monitor that was the stage backdrop. There were a slide show of pictured from both the fire and the riding incident. Many audience members gasped with sad expressions, as they viewed the pictures.

"We can see you mean that quite literally. Those are some very dramatic pictures there."

"Indeed," Ichabod took a deep breath. He hated seeing and being reminded that he'd almost lost her.

"Yes, I owe my life to Lord Crane." Abbie wanted to keep things light. The fire wasn't so long ago and she was still a bit shaken from both ordeals.

"You have a hero."

"I do," Abbie smiled and gave Ichabod's arm a gentle pat.

Ichabod instinctively gave her the sweetest heart eyes. Cyrus was internally giddy. This was what he was waiting for. Finally, the two seemed to let their guard down and he could go in for some accidental dish.

"Now, we've seen you taking good care of him too."

The monitor showed pictures of Ichabod after the Rugby incident. The audience awed, at how cute they were.

"Not everyone gets tended to by a real-life Princess."

"It was very sweet of her to be concerned," Ichabod smiled.

"Well," Abbie explained, "we have become great friends over the past few months. He has been critical in helping me with the Orphanage and working on the New Patrician Fragrance Line that debuted and sold out over Christmas."

"Sold out? You two must be very proud of that."

They both were about to respond, accidentally speaking over each other.

“You go ahead, please,” Abbie offered.

“No, you go ahead, Treasure,” Ichabod smiled.

It was all Cyrus could do to contain how pleased he was at the pet name slip. Iche actually just called the princess Treasure.

"Yes. Crane worked so hard to get the fragrance just right. We had a lot of meetings and he really listened and understood what I was wanting as a fragrance to represent Patricia."

"Oh, you're too kind Treasure. It was all you're hard work and insistence on perfection."

***  
Leena was in her study watching an actual live feed and her jaw dropped when Abbie called Ichabod by his last name only, then again when he called her Treasure.

"Did you catch that?" Leena asked.

"Mmhmm...I sure did," Ruby raised a brow.

They continued watching as Ichabod and Abbie seemed to be way too comfortable with each other.

***

"How has the transition been becoming a Princess?" Elsie asked. "And how do you think she's doing?"

"It's been so wonderful meeting the people of my home. I've enjoyed it. Learning Italian has been the biggest challenge. I think I've had a few incidents were I've said the wrong thing.

Ichabod grinned a little.

"Oh, I think there's a story here. Do tell." Cyrus playfully begged.

"At the End of Harvest Festival when the princess was thanking the brick mason for the children's Home sign."

"What?" Abbie grinned wondering what was the joke. "I do recall a few snickers, but all I said was Grazie per la bella mutandine."

There were several chuckles from the audience as Ichabod whispered in Abbie's ear that she'd accidentally thanked him for the beautiful panties instead of beautiful brickwork.

"No," Abbie couldn't help but grin at her error and the audience seemed to be delighted watching her be so light and fun. "I am still learning."

"Minor gaff aside, I think she is doing splendidly. Already her initiatives have boosted Patricia's economy tremendously. She has gotten all of the homeless children off the streets, and is working to help all the homeless find jobs and get proper mental health care, substance abuse care, and temporary housing."

They went to break and everything was going well. The audience was loving seeing Ichabod and Abbie interacting together.

"We'll ask a few questions regarding your past, but we'll move on quickly," Cyrus gave him a slight warning.

"That's fine," Ichabod agreed.

~~~

6 ~ Past Truths

"We're back in five, four three..."

"Welcome back to a special edition of The Royal Tea. We are joined by Princess Grace Abigail Millano and Lord Ichabod Crane," Cyrus greeted the viewing Audience before turning back to Ichabod and Abbie.

"When you were in your late teens and early twenties, you had quite a reputation for partying. We sadly used to feature you for far different reasons."

"Yes, I have admitted that I did party at one time, pretty hard.

"Sexual exploits and drugs to be exact."

"I had one girlfriend at the time so the sexual exploits were few, and yes there was some drug use... But that is all behind me now. It was a very difficult time in my life."

"This was all the first few years after you lost your entire family."

"Yes. When my family died tragically, I think I was lost for a while. It took some time for me to get my life back on track and find direction and perspective."

"And a lot of that happened through your work at Mulberry House Children's Home. You fully fund not only Mulberry House but also a Children's Hospital and a Substance abuse center."

Ichabod simply nodded humbly.

"But Mulberry House is special. Our sources tell us you spend a lot of volunteer time there.

"Yes. In a lot of ways Mulberry House," Ichabod paused and took a deep breath as Abbie gently put her hand on his arm. He gave her a soft smile. "It's very dear to me."

"And you've been to Mulberry house too, right Princess?"

"Yes, on several occasions."

"When did you first go? I know you modeled Casa Della Vittori after Mullberry."

"Oh... My first visit was months ago?"

"So did you two meet in Scotland while visiting Mulberry House?"

"No." Abbie was a bit hesitant.

"There are questions about when you two first met and Where?

"We first met in Patricia," Ichabod answered. "And I think we got on quite well from the beginning.

"I only ask because we have pictures that have come to light, of you and Princess Abbie at Mulberry House in the Spring for a performance of Aladdin."

"Oh... Yes, that's the first time I visited."

"So this was before you two knew that the other was the rival to the throne?" Cyrus asked.

"No, we didn't know..."

"Some of the pictures on the Mulberry House website from a fundraiser last Spring are of you and The Princess holding hands and hugging."

Both are silent and unsure where they are going with the questions.

"If you recall back in the Spring there were rumors that you, Lord Crane, were dating someone that fit the Princesses description. Of course, we had no idea the Princess existed at the time. There was also speculation that your engagement to Lady Katrina was off.

Abbie started to feel a bit ambushed and tenses up. Ichabod wanted to keep her calm, because he knew they just needed to answer carefully.

"I will say that, at that particular time, the engagement between myself and Lady Katrina was indeed off."

Cyrus could tell by Ichabod’s serious expression that he had no more to say about that. Pressing would only seem combative and counterproductive. "So did you know then that Princess Abbie was the future Queen of Patricia."

"At that particular time no."

"And did you know he was Lord Crane."

"I did, but I did not know he was also the heir to the throne...

"So when you chose him to dance at your Cotillion Ball (shows photo of them dancing together and audience coos) it was because you two were already friends," Elsie wanted to help them relax to keep them from clamming up.

"Yes." Abbie nodded with a smile. "I only had a couple of friends among the nobility at the time, so it was nice to have a friend there to dance with.

"Were you more than friends?" Cyrus wanted all the tea and was going in. 

Both Ichabod and Abbie sat silent, before Ichabod spoke. “The Princess and I are friends, that is all.”

"I only ask because later, the night of her cotillion, there was an altercation of some sort between the two of you. Can you tell us what that was about?"

“We are only friends, and I do not wish to comment on the personal matter was that we discussed.”

"Can you tell us, did it have to do with Lord Crane bringing his fiancé to the ball or about the announcement he made the next day about his challenge to the throne?

"It was a personal matter," was all Abbie would say.

"So you didn't know Prince Orion before the Coltillion Ball?" Elsie cut in. Cyrus was pushing too hard.

"No. I met Orion at that ball. He and I got along really great when we first met."

"And how do you feel regarding the princess’s choice of Orion as her intended?" Cyrus asked Ichabod.

"Orion and I are great friends. We've known each other since we were quite young. I think he is a very lucky man."  
***

Queen Olivia watched the interview from her bedroom, with her husband. “You see, Antonio? This is what I mean. You see how they are together?”

“Yes, my love. But we have to trust that our son knows what he’s getting in to.” 

But I don’t want him to be a laughing stock.”

“Abigail is a sweet girl. I cannot imagine she means to make a fool of our son.”

“A cuckolded fool,” Olivia grumbled.

“Dearest,” Her husband gave her a stern look. “ I thought you liked the princess.

“I did… I do, but I love my son. I do not wish to see him hurt or made a fool of.” She watched nervously as the show returned from a commercial break.  
***

~~~  
6 ~ #Ichabbie

“When we get back from commercial break, lighten it up, Cyrus,” Elsie warned her partner. “Remember sweet talk them and they will give us what we need…”

“We’re back in five… four…”

“You two are quite serious about squashing the rivalry rumors we can see. How Important is it for the Patrician people to know that you two are unified, and that you stand solidly behind your future Queen?” Elsie wanted them on a subject that would get them to relax and be natural with each other.

“To me it’s extremely important,” Ichabod looked to Abbie, instinctively putting his arm around behind her again as she nodded in agreement.

“The single most important thing for me right now, is doing what’s in the best interest of Patricia, and it’s so good knowing that I have like minded friends on my side.”  
"Okay we'll take a few questions from our Audience," Elsie offered and almost every hand immediately flew up.

"Hi," a bubbly young woman was first to get the mic. "Hi, my name is Mercades. I’ve been following Princess Abbie's story since she was announced. My question is... The press released a photo of you guys at the Masquerade ball looking quite chummy and another of you watching the Princess dance with Prince Orion, and it looked as if you would walk over your date to interrupt them?

"No, no..." Ichabod chuckled. "It surely only looked that way because of the mask.

"It's just that, you two don’t look like rivals at all. Look at how close you’re sitting and with your arm around her chair. Now, I heard through the grapevine there was a play at the orphanage where the leads played by you two shared a kiss. First can you get me footage? And two how would you describe that kiss? Would you say it was the best kiss you’ve ever had?"

"We actually have footage of the live action drama from a secretary at Mullbery house," Cyrus waved his finger for them to run the video.

"That's what I'm talking about," Mercades looked thoroughly satisfied watching the two kiss. It looked like there was some tongue action going on too.

Ichabod and Abbie's jaws dropped a little. Of course the school recorded all the dramas.

"It was just a play," Abbie laughed it off. "I was Persephone and Iche was Hades."

"Well that kiss was some stellar acting," Mercedes cocked her head to the side as she took her seat.

The audience was practically swooning.

"Ciao, my name is Rosa," a middle aged woman spoke in slightly broken English. "You’re working together to help homeless of Patricia. I much commend. Is there anyone else in those meetings or is it you two bickering back and forth?"

"We do have our assistants or body guards who are with us when we attend most meetings," Ichabod offered.

"Orion is often there, particularly when we're discussing the fragrance line. I've also begun construction on our resorts to help boost the tourism industry, which Orion has been very helpful with.

"We have a viewer question from our online audience," Cyrus read from the prompter. "Viewer ClassyLady69 says: You’re supposed to be rivals, but you guys seem pretty friendly. I mean, come on, you're here together, sitting close, laughing, and having a blast. In a perfect world, would you consider an engagement? Some have already named you #Ichabbie."

"Is that going to be a new hash tag," Elsie grinned. "#Ichabbie."

"I heard someone talking about Ichabbie and shipping and I had to Google it," Ichabod gestured with his fingers. He was surprised it was actually a thing.

A large group of audience members, seated in the middle, began cheering and clapping at the mention of Ichabbie. The group of ‘Standra sympathizers’ looked sour-faced at them and grumbled.

"Is it really? I mean, I don't know how to answer that except to say that we are already engaged to other people," Abbie shook her head. "I think people maybe see what they want to see or hope to have. But we're just friends."  
There were audible awes from many the audience, while the Crane groupies looked smugly satisfied.  
“Oh gosh,” Abbie knew that wasn’t what most wanted to hear.

Elsie only nodded because to be honest she was seeing what most of the audience and viewers were seeing too. The chemistry was palpable. "Viewer RoyalFan101 says: I was truly sorry to hear about the riding accident, and the loss of Black Pearl. There is a photo of the Princess being ripped from Lord Crane’s arms, and another of the two holding each other after the fire. What was going through their minds there? Was it that he saved her life? Or was it just needing a dear friend?

"I think we were both in a bit of shock," Ichabod answered.

Abbie nodded in agreement. "It didn't even register to me that I almost died during the riding incident, until after it was all over. And Ichabod was the one who was there to get me off the horse. It was a bit of a blur."

"Hi, my name is Kim," one of Crane's groupies snatched the mic as the assistant was walking by. "We wanted to know if Lord Crane would show us his hands?"

Ichabod and Abbie looked confused as he raised his hand, and the women squeed like crazy. Kim jumped giddily looking as if she might pee her pants.

"We also want to know, why did you cut your hair?"

"It was getting too long, and I wanted a change this year."

“We want you to grow it back... The longer the better..." All the women in the small group were nodding and agreeing.

The assistant had to pry the mic from her hand so he could get to the next question.

"Hello, my name is Barbie," Another woman in the audience took the mic. "We also didn’t miss the gentle touch as you help guided her through the Runes. Isn’t that the security details job? Lord Ichabod you seem to wear so many hats… or can you just admit you can’t stay away?"

Abbie was trying not to blush at this point. "The ruins were my fault, not Lord Crane’s or the security detail’s. I can be a bit stubborn, and I did insist on going through the ruins. Our security was there. I think we were walking close because... Um..."

"I simply felt it was safer for the Princess if I was directly by her side," Ichabod spoke up. "Prince Orion was not too far away. I believe it was all perfectly innocent."

"Ciao, I'm Giorgio, and I'm a member of the Reform Party."Abbie recognized him right away. she spoke with him briefly at the End of Harvest Festival. "I want to know if you plan to make land available for people like my father and grandfather to buy. My family has worked the same Millano farm for generations, but we can never own any of it. We can't have our own farm."

"There is land available in Sud Isola..." Abbie started but was cut off.

"It's too expensive. The small Plots of land are few and the price is outrageous!"

"My father and grandfather gave away three Millano regions, which is unprecedented. They did this so that people can own a piece of Patricia. I understand that..."

"No you don't understand, because you are rich and a part of the aristocracy! The monarchy owns everything and hordes it from us!"

"That's not exactly true," Ichabod interrupted, immediately coming to Abbie’s defense. "At least not the Monarchy in Patricia. In this case, Abbie's ancestor legally purchased the land and passed it on to his heirs. The watch you have on is yours... It would not be right for me or anyone else to force you to give it away, now would it? It isn't right to take what legally belongs to someone else."

The man shot daggers at Ichabod. "But she has so much! Just another greedy rich..."

“I suggest you watch the manner in which you speak of the princess,” Ichabod wasn’t having any of this guy disrespecting Abbie.

“Of course you’d defend her…”

The security guards approached the man but Abbie waved them away. "It's okay, we can have a discussion."

"I know it doesn't always seem fair when someone has so much while others have so much less. It is something I've struggled with... Still struggle with. And I do pledge to be as generous as I can with what I have. I think in the few months that I've been on the throne, I've proven that. When I say I understand what it means to have less, I do. I was raised in a small town, in a two bedroom rented house with a tiny yard. I didn't know who my father was. I went to school with very wealthy privileged kids who had a lot of... Stuff... So I do know. I never expected any of this. But I haven't forgotten where I came from. And I promise I want to do right by the Patrician people. Just don't discount me as an out of touch Royal, because I'm not." Abbie paused to make sure she still had the young man's attention. "Do you approve or disapprove of the work I've accomplished in the last six months?"

"Well, donating your house the orphans and the construction work on the resorts is a decent start, I suppose. I do approve. But what about a man's dream to own a piece of the land where he pours his life blood into?"

Abbie listened intently and nodded. "I hear you. You've given me something very important to consider. I'm asking you to give me a chance to keep proving myself."

"Okay, thank you, Principessa," The man was a bit shocked that she took the time to calmly hear him and didn't have him thrown out.

"And please tell Papà Giuseppe I said Ciao."

"You remember him," Giorgio was stunned. They were just two in a massive crowd of people hoping to have a minute to say hi and shake the Princess's hand. He never imagined she would remember them.

"Of course," Abbie smiled.

***

They took another break. Leena continued watching and was ecstatic. Abbie could not have done better handling that situation and the fact that she remembered the young man and his grandfather was perfect. She needed it to be because there were some shockers that the Queen hadn't known about, and she would have to address those matters with Abbie.

***

~~~

8 ~ Significant Others

Elsie wanted to make sure they didn't feel ambushed with the pictures. "We honestly thought you knew about the pictures posted on the Mulberry House website."

"It's okay, we actually should have known so... Now we do." Abbie was still feeling a bit guarded.

For the next segment they brought in Orion and Katrina. Orion also had a small section of groupies. Not quite as big as Ichabod's but they were definitely crazy about him.

Orion spent a bit of time with Abbie and Ichabod, and knew how they were together. But seeing them like this, and knowing the whole world was seeing just how natural and at ease they were together, sparked a little jealousy in him. 

When they sat down, Ichabod started to put his arm around the back of Katrina’s chair, but the gesture seemed so un-natural that he pulled his arm away, focusing instead on Elsie talking to Orion.

The hosts asked Orion then Katrina some questions about themselves for a few minutes then went right in.

How do you, Lady Katrina and Prince Orion, feel about the deep personal connection these two seem to have with each other?" Elsie asked.

"I think the relationship is just fine," Katrina was poised and straight forward. "They should get along, since they are practically cousins after all."

Ichabod and Abbie looked stunned by the notion of being considered cousins.

"I agree," Orion chimed in. 

“But isn’t the chemistry we see between Lord Ichabod and Princess Abbie, just that; a real chemistry between Lord Ichabod and Princess Abbie.”

Ichabod looked like he wanted to laugh while Abbie looked a bit mortified. They both had their hands to their chin looking at each other as if wondering how on earth this was a topic.

"As cousins the two of them should do their best to portray a positive family image and show that there is no rivalry within the Millano family blood line. And the chemistry you see between Ichabod and Abbie is the chemistry between two practically cousins."

"While that is true," Abbie agreed to some degree, " Iche and I aren’t really cousins."

“Right... Not cousins at all..." Ichabod jumped in. "We have ancestors that were related two thousand years ago. Her ancestor was the first King and my ancestor was his half brother... So we are both Millano yes, but again, that was two thousand years ago.

"But enough of a familial tie to put you second in line to the Patrician throne," Cyrus was loving watching these two squirm a little at pretending they don't have a thing for each other. "Until the princess begins producing heirs anyway... How much longer do we go before you two are married?"

Ichabod and Abbie look at each other then back at the Hosts confused. Ichabod tipped his head at Cyrus curiously.

"We mean, to your respective partners, of course, not to each other," Cyrus corrected himself, internally smiling at the misdirected question.

"I am a proponent of long engagements," Katrina spoke first. "As you said once we get married the expectation for babies is very high so, I have no problem with Ichabod and I waiting a little while."

"And what about you two since we know the Patricians expect Princess Abbie to take the throne when she turns 25." Cyrus was asking them but he was watching Ichabod who was looking a bit ill. "That's in less than four months.

"We are very much aware," Orion took Abbie's hand, "and actually are planning to be wed April 21st two weeks after the Princess's birthday.

The audience clapped and awed, some cheer and whistle. Ichabod's fist balled tight then fingers outstretched uncontrollably until he pressed them against his lap. Now he really looked ill.

Abbie started to tear up. They'd hardly just decided on it and she didn't really think it would be announced any time soon. She felt as if the air was being sucked out of the room.

"The bride to be is getting a little emotional," Elsie said softly.

Abbie nodded and did her best to smile. "He's such a good man..." She managed.

Orion immediately took Abbie's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Abbie desperately tried to blink back the tears.

"Lord Crane you seem shocked by the news," Cyrus leaned in observing.

Ichabod felt as if time stopped. For a split second he imagined he grabbed Abbie and ran... Ran to his plane, flew to a remote island where nobody would find them...

"Are you shocked by the wedding date, Lord Crane?"

"Not shocked..." Ichabod quickly snapped back to reality. "I just do not believe that the time constraints Princess Abbie is being held to are reasonable. Because, she was not yet 25 when her father passed, she must take the throne by age 25. Yet had she been over 25 years of age at the time of his death, she would be allowed two years, as I would have been afforded, since I was 26 when he passed," Ichabod realized he sounded very grumpy and short. "But I am always happy for the Princess if she is happy."

"And are you happy Princess?" Elsie asked with a smile.

"I am happy to follow my father’s footsteps. I could not have gotten where I am if not for the guidance and wisdom I've been given by Queen Leena and the support from my closest friends, and the People of Patricia.

“Final question,” Elsie smiled. “How do you all plan to celebrate New Year’s Eve tonight?”

“I will be attending the New Year’s Eve Ball here at the Palace,” Abbie smiled.

“Sadly my lovely bride-to-be and I will be separated,” Orion gave her a playful pout hoping to show the natural chemistry between the two of them, but Abbie just looked out at the audience. “I have a celebration in Corten with my family to attend. But The Princess will be joining us New Years Day.”

Ichabod sat silent, with his jaw clenched still stewing over the fact that they set a date.

“Lord Crane and I will also be here attending the Palace Ball,” Katrina had a somewhat plastered but believable smile.

Thank you so much Princess Abbie, Prince Orion, Lord Crane and Lady Katrina. That is all the time we have for this special addition of The Royal Tea. Until next time, I'm Elsie Penworthy...

And I'm Cyrus Henstridge

Have a Happy New Year and we’ll see you next time on The Royal Tea.

~*~


	21. End Of An Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinded by their love for Each other, Ichabod and Abbie try to be positive about the New Year ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments Kudos & support! ~Enjoy~

~

1 ~ Rules Of Engagement

"I just think it was too much," Orion sat grumpily on the edge of Abbie's bed. His hands rubbed down his face in frustration. My mother has been ringing my phone off the hook since the interview aired. What am I supposed to say to her? No mom, nothing's going on between them, just because they were eye fucking on live TV!"

"Orion!" Abbie folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, it's just... You have no idea what a bind you've put me in."

"I realize that now, and I'm sorry."

Aside from Ichabod and Abbie seeming overly close and familiar with each other, the interview seemed to have gone over well with the audience. Everyone seemed to love them. But Queen Olivia had seen more, and was worried it was only a matter of time before everyone else put it all together. Lord Crane and the Princess were in love. She could tell, being the mother of the intended, and she was pretty sure anyone who knew Ichabod and Abbie, could tell too. In her mind it was just a matter of time before the public realized exactly what they just saw in that interview.

"Abbie, I'm not running around getting my knickers off... because I have real feelings for you, and I want us to have a marriage that works. I'm trying here. I want you to be happy, but I don't want to be miserable for it."

"I'm not trying to make you miserable." Abbie protested.

"I'm starting to wonder what I'm getting out of this?"

"You'll have my lifelong friendship and devotion." She promised.

"That comes gift wrapped with a broken heart and abstinence?"

Abbie looked shocked but he was right. They hadn't done anything but a few little kisses. And whatever he felt when they kissed, she only felt friendship. Sex with him was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I'm not going to force you, and as long as you have Iche, you'll never want to be intimate with me... I don't see how this marriage will work."

Now Abbie was about to panic, she could not lose Orion this late into this. There was no way she could find another suitor and develop such a close friendship in such short time, especially a suitor that would tolerate her relationship with Ichabod.

"Orion, please... I trust you as a friend and I don't want to do this with anyone else. I do care about you and I want you to be happy. Maybe we need to redefine the rules, for us. We need to find a way to make this work, for both of us."

"Okay," Orion agreed. "But we tried this already."

"No... I think I got what I wanted out of this, but it's clearly not working for you. So what will work for you? If you can figure it out, so that we can both be happy, That's what I want. And tonight... Have fun, I mean it."

~

2 ~The Whole Truth

"Abbie, I just want the truth," queen Leena paced in Abbie's suite after the interview.

Abbie was not in the mood after getting an earful from Orion, and convincing him not to end their engagement.

"Okay, yes we met my first weekend here in Patricia," Abbie finally admitted and told her about their whirl wind romance while Ichabod and Katrina were broken up.

"Abbie... If you two care about each other, simply call off the engagements to Orion and Katrina. I can tell you, the Patrician people would be most supportive... It's a perfect match."

"He's already engaged and he won't break his word, and I can't just so easily break my word to Orion." Abbie had left out all the details about Ichabod, his past, and being beholden to King Stefan. If Leena knew she would be telling Abbie to run far from Ichabod and declaring him unfit for the crown.

"These arraignments can be broken. I could speak and negotiate with King Antonio and Queen Olivia. I'm sure Lord Jeremy Crane would do the same for Ichabod. King Stefan is a beastly man to negotiate with, but I'm sure we could amicably get Katrina and Ichabod out of the engagement."

"Leena, it won't work. He's engaged and that's that. If we could change things we would but we can't."

Abbie sat beside Leena and rested her head on her shoulder. She was grateful that Leena was willing to take a chance on Ichabod, and sad that it wasn't possible.

"We can make this work Abbie. I know Patricia is old fashioned, but this isn't the 1800's. We can break the engagement. You can have the man you want, which is rare for people in our position."

"Do you really care about what I want," Abbie shook her head and let out a huff.

"Of course I do."

"It's just that," Abbie sighed, "wouldn't it be easier to help me find a way to not have to get married. That way, I don't have to marry Orion."

"That would mean changing a law that we can't change. The political ramifications are too great. We have detractors at our heels, chomping at the bits to dismantle the monarchy and steal your property. You defy the church now and things will start unraveling."

"The church of Patricia only cares that my virginity stays intact long enough for them to force me to have sex with a man I don't love."

"Abbie, I think it's a wonderful thing that you've managed to keep your virtue. If you can't marry Ichabod, then... I think we'd all prefer it if you truly loved Orion when you get married and go to your marriage bed."

It happened again. Leena saw Abbie go from being warm and daughterly with her to cold as ice. Abbie stood and walked away from Leena keeping her back to her. She'd triggered something.

"This is bull shit!" Abbie snapped.

"Did I say something to offend you Abbie? If I have please tell me."

"You talk about me going to my marriage bed and being forced to have sex like it’s going to be some magical romantic thing."

"It could be..."

"Was it for you?"

Leena was taken aback. "Your father was very kind and patient. And we were good friends. The love came, and I have no regrets."

"So you wanted to have sex with him?"

"I... I did... I mean it was my duty... Abbie..."

"I don't want to have sex with Orion. Help me change the law so I don't have to get married, and put him in this situation. Because he's already said he won't force me. What if our marriage won't be consummated."

"Abbie you have to... We can't change laws that involve the church..."

"Leena, I am standing here asking you to help me, and you're not listening to what I'm telling you."

"I will help you get ready to be a bride if that's what you need... But the marriage has to happen. You have to be strong. Your friendship will flourish and the love will grow. This is for the best."

"You're not going to help me," Abbie suddenly felt as if all the air were being sucked out of the room. She was shaking looking helplessly at the ground

"It's just like before. You're putting me in a situation where I'm being forced to have sex with someone I don't want. I'm asking you to help me and it doesn't even matter."

"Abbie, I have never!"

"Just get the hell out!"

Leena blinked shocked. "No! Not until you tell me why! What did I do that's so terrible?"

"Get Out!"

Abbie was shaking and nearly about to burst into tears. This time was far worse that the first time they'd had an argument. Leena went to the door but instead of leaving she asked Ruby to call Lori. Abbie was visibly shaken and it worried her.

Leena went back to the bed where Abbie sat wringing her hands trying to breathe steady. She wanted to comfort her and calm her down.

"Don't touch me! I told you to leave!"

"No. Not until you tell me what I did that was so awful."

"You forced me to go to that school!"

"This again? Abbie, forcing you to go to an elite school isn't a crime. Most people would appreciate having such an opportunity..."

"I should appreciate having a pervert trying to rape me? And why? Because you couldn't produce an heir of your own?"

"What?" Leena's voice was barely audible.

"I begged my mother not to force me to go to that school, but she said that my mysterious bio dad insisted! When Mr. Donaldson tried to take me to that writer’s workshop, I begged my mom to take me out of that school, but she wouldn't... Because my bio dad wanted the best school and wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Abbie, baby what's going on?" Lori came in and closed the door behind her.

Leena was red faced and in tears. Lori had never seen her like this and Abbie was shaking with some cross between anger and dismay.

"I was just telling Leena how much I appreciate her inability to help me when I need her. But I guess you’re going to take her side again! Tell me that it's what's good for me, so that I can have the best! None of you would listen to me! None of you would help me!

Lori realized she had just stepped into the middle of a crisis. Leena was silent shaking now as she knew what Abbie was saying.

"It was my fault... Because I failed..." Leena whispered. She lied to Abbie. There was no sex on their wedding night. Victors patience had lasted years before Leena finally decided she was getting older and they needed an heir. She gave herself willingly for that purpose, and then slowly they developed a sex life. But after a miscarriage she was almost forty when she became pregnant again.

"No..." Lori turned to Leena to console her. "This is not your fault. What happened wasn't your fault..."

"Are you kidding me? You're taking her side, right in front of me!" Abbie was shocked at her mother. "You can both get the hell out!"

Leena didn't hesitate this time and ran out the door in tears. But Lori stayed.

"You can go with her, mom! I'll help my own damn self!"

"Abbie, I had no idea you were still so upset about what happened... We never talked about it..."

"No we didn't! You were happy to pretend it never happened. The only one who really helped me was August, and he's dead, and I don't have anyone on my side! I'm fucking screwed again and none of you will help me!"

"Oh god help me..." Lori knew it was time to tell the truth. "It was my fault, not Leena's or Victor's."

"What?" Abbie couldn't register. Her emotions were too wrecked to grasp that her mom was taking the blame. "You're fault? No..."

"Come sit with me, baby girl," Lori took her by the hands.

"About Leena..." Lori let out a heavy sigh. "Ten years ago... the summer before you went to high school. She had a son, and he was stillborn. She had complications and couldn't have another child...

"Oh my god..." Abbie gasped.

"Afterwards she had a nervous breakdown. It was bad."

"I had no idea," Abbie sat stunned. “None of this was in my father’s journal…”

"Afterwards, your father called about the arrangement we made when you were born. If he didn't have an heir we agreed he could bring you back to Patricia. I would have to give up my rights to you, so that Leena could adopt you. You would have been raised by the church, and in elite international schools. ... I would hardly ever be able to see you... I couldn't let that happen. I begged Victor to let me keep you. I promised I would send you to the top school in the country and you'd be trained in music, dance, foreign languages. I told him I would make sure you were ready."

"So if I wouldn't have gone to Horacedale Academy..."

"I would have had to let you go back to Patricia... It was all part of our agreement when we got the annulment."

Abbie was trying to register it all. She wondered if it was worth it. Knowing the hell Leena went through and looking at the life she was being forced into...

"I should just give up the crown and let this country rip itself apart! They didn't care about you or Leena, and they don't care about me!"

"You don't mean that. I have seen you in action. You were born for this. It's in your blood. You will find a way baby girl. I believe in you. And I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I promise you, I am here for you now."

"Oh god... I was so awful to Leena... The things I said."

"Ruby will help her through it," Lori knew their story. When Leena had her breakdown, Victor found Ruby and hired her hoping that Leena could find comfort with the woman she loved.

~~~

Abbie didn't know what she would say, other than I'm sorry. But it was the longest walk of her life as she and her mother turned down the corridor to Queen Leena's room.

When the guard let them in, they saw Leena curled up on the bed. Ruby sat calmly by her side, Rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort. Never had Abbie imagined she'd see Leena in such a state. The Queen epitomized what Abbie believed was a strong female boss. But strong women weren't immune to being broken and feeling deep hurt.

When Leena saw Abbie she sat up desperate to tell her how sorry she was. No woman, especially a child, should be put in a situation to be pried upon by a pervert.

"I'm so sorry," Lori was the first one to find her voice.

Leena shook her head and quietly composed herself. "No I am sorry..."

"I'm sorry," Abbie told both of them.

Lori and Abbie sat beside Leena on the bed and embraced. It was as if they were finally ready to unburden themselves from years of fear and hurt. There were tears, and more apologies, but mostly they talked, each telling the story from their perspective. And none judging the other for the choices they made.

"We have been through some things," Lori spoke softly as Abbie leaned into her arms. "We're strong, but that doesn't mean we aren't real, that we don't feel, that we can't break. We're here for you Abbie. You are not alone."

~~~

3 ~ Insider

"Did you see the look on his face," Abe frowned after watching the airing of The Royal Tea. "He was fine until they announced the date."

"I know," Sophie let out a sigh.

"Him having to marry Katrina, all of this is my fault," Abe ran his hands down his face.

"It's not your fault. It was his parent’s death and his drug addiction that started this mess. None of us could have predicted how badly things would be for him."

"And I was his enabler. When will we ever stop paying for the sins of our past?"

"Abe," Sophie shook her head and took his hands in hers. She sat in his lap and looked him in the eye. "We can't change the past. And we've all made mistakes. But we learned from our mistakes and we got through it."

"It's just that I can understand why you would blame me for everything that went down. If I hadn't told Pandora..."

"Stop, Abe... Did I say I blame you for anything?"

"No, but..."

"I was scared for a long time... Worried about Ichabod relapsing and worried about you drinking and your depression. But I know it wasn't your fault. You have to stop beating yourself up about it."

"I know... It's just hard when shit keeps resurfacing."

Sophie put her arms around him. It was hard to hear him being so hard on himself, but it was better than the alternative. He wasn't hiding, at least not with her. He wasn't pretending he was fine when he was really struggling to deal.

"We're going to fix this. We'll get him out of this. And then you can put it all behind you. We all can." Sophie held him, hopeful that what she was saying was true.

"How can you be so confident? Our private investigators haven't turned up anything..."

"Stefan's books are scrubbed clean. But I may have a lead on something."

"We're working on getting a guy inside, on his security team. It's just, the guy doesn't trust anyone. Getting him in is harder than we thought."

"I'm already in. Stefan likes me, and he's already letting me in on some inner circle stuff."

"Soph, I don't want you putting yourself at risk. If anything were to happen to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Stefan trusts me," Sophie assured him. She didn't want anything else weighing on his troubled mind. "Do you want to stay in tonight? We don't have to go to the ball. We can spend New Years Eve, right here at the beach house.

"I'd love to, but we should probably go to the ball and keep an eye on Iche."

"You're right," Sophie gave him a kiss.

"So, after the ball, you want tonight to be just the two of us?"

"I do, if you're okay with that. If you need someone to join us tonight I can help you find someone..."

"You're too sweet, always looking out for me," Abe gave her a smile. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Jenny. She was fun, and I know you liked her."

"I did, we weren't the right fit for her, and she wasn't for us. It's for the best."

"Are you thinking about seeing anyone else that might be interested in our arrangement?"

"No... Why are you pushing so hard for this?" Sophie was curious.

"I..." Abe paused and looked down.

"No... Be honest. Why?"

"I thought it would be better for you to have someone who loves you, someone to care for you if anything ever happened to me."

"What?" Now Sophie looked worried. "What do you mean?" She searched his eyes, trying see if she'd missed something.

"I just mean... I want to make sure you're happy. I worry that it might hurt you if I keep asking for a threesome. If we have someone with us who cares about you, I know that your needs are being met as well as mine. And I know I won't hurt you by asking."

"You won't hurt me, Abe. I love you... Everything about you. Including your freaky side. I know what I'm getting into here."

"How did I get so lucky. Most women don't like the idea of bringing another woman in for sex. I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world."

Sophie looked at him a bit surprised. "You've never called me that before... It sounds kind of official."

"Maybe I want us to be official..." He said honestly. The two of them had gradually just become a thing, no labels needed. It was Abe and Sophie... A package deal. But were they ready to define themselves to the world?

"Just the two of us?" Sophie asked, unsure. He'd been adamant that she have a second partner until now.

"If you're happy with it being just the two of us and you're sure it'll be all right when I would like to bring someone in..."

"I'm sure," Sophie was beaming.

"Well then Sophia Maria Fostchi... Will you officially be my girl friend."

"I'd love too," she kissed him again and again.

~

4 ~ Approval

It was after six at night when Ichabod finally came to her room.

"I think the interview worked. My favor ability is going up and the people seem convinced we are not rivals."

He was quiet as she started to pour him a glass of brandy.

"No not tonight... It's not a good night for me to have a drink."

Abbie worried he was stewing over the date announcement. But she wanted to avoid it if she could. "queen Olivia and Queen Leena seem to think our friendliness is going to be a problem. Olivia has been anxious about us for a while now."

"Has she," Ichabod said flatly and stood to pace.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the date," Abbie knew exactly what was troubling him. "But we literally picked it while I was getting dressed, minutes before the show. I didn't know Leena gave him permission to announce it."

"You can not wait a little longer?"

"No... My birthday is in less than four months. I'm out of time."

"Fuck!" Ichabod swore out loud, his fists clenched in frustration. "I'm sorry... I should go."

"No," Abbie stood in his path and wrapped her arms around him.

Ichabod immediately softened, wrapping her up in his embrace and nuzzling his cheek into her soft dark locks.

"I love you so much Treasure," he breathed heavy.

"I know... I know."

He looked down into her eyes and he could see the struggle in them. "Treasure, What is it?"

"It's just been a hell of a day... I feel like, everything is coming at me right now, and... I don't want to burden you with all of this. You have enough on your mind."

"Abbie, nothing is more important to me, than you. Tell me."

"Queen Olivia is giving Orion a hard time, and he almost broke off the engagement."

Ichabod would love that but he knew that would be the worst thing for Abbie.

"And I told Leena the truth about when we met. She said she would support us if we broke off our engagements."

"Does she know about what I've done?"

"About Stefan and your legal troubles... No. So, she had a really hard time understanding why we won't..." Abbie shook her head. "We got into a huge argument, and... I just want to curl up in bed."

"Not in much of a party mood either," Ichabod let out a soft sigh and held her close.

"I'd rather just stay here with you."

Ichabod felt the weight troubling him lighten as Abbie let her head rest gently into his chest. she closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat and the soft tremble as he began to hum. Their bodies swayed together to his song.

They just enjoyed the moment alone together, putting everything else aside, breathing each other in. As she looked up, their eyes met, his nose gently brushed hers, before their lips met. And they lingered. The tender kiss between lovers, filled with their love, desire and emotions.

"Princess, it's time to get ready for the New Years Eve Ball," Jane called from the sitting room of Abbie's suite.

"Just a minute," Abbie called out with a sigh as she put her head to Ichabod's chest.

Neither wanted to let go... But it was time.

"I going to go now," Ichabod gave Abbie a quick kiss.

"It's just Jane and Magnus. Stay."

Ichabod shook his head no.

"Will I see you at the ball? Orion is gone back to Corten, we can dance the night away."

"I will," Ichabod nodded and gave her another, longer kiss this time. Their lips lingered there for a moment, before he finally let her go.

~~~

"So is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Abbie asked as Jane went over the data that had been flooding in from the Internet since the interview ended. "You said audience polling showed that the majority of Patricians believe Iche and I are friends and not rivals."

"That's all true," Jane nodded, "but you two may have over sold it."

"What do you mean?" Abbie squinted curiously.

"Hash tag Ichabbie," Magnus gave her a side look.

"So that's still a thing?" Abbie asked.

"And becoming a bigger thing by the minute. People seem to like this friendship you have with Lord Crane."

"So our friendship is a good thing?" Abbie asked again.

"I think so... It's just that with social media, you never know. These things can go sideways so quickly." Jane shrugged. Jane played a clip from the interview, were Ichabod and Abbie smile at each other, then he puts his arm around her. "See, like this. People are running this clip a lot. And it's getting a lot of attention."

Abbie watched the clip and it made her smile. She'd never actually seen how they are together, the way he looked at her when she wasn't looking, the way he listened to her every word. She never noticed how much she smiled just hearing his voice, and how in sync they moved together.

"Princess, don't mess up your make-up," Magnus was immediately dabbing under her eyes.

She had not realized she was tearing up, as she smiled softly at the video. "Sorry, it's been an emotional day."

"Well, I will be on stand-by to fix you up through the night if you need me."

"No, you both will have the night off. I'll be fine on my own. And I'm not staying at the ball until midnight."

"Are you sure," Jane gave her a look.

"You said that I don't have to stay until midnight. I figure ill just dance for a while and then get to bed. So you two and my security staff can enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Wow... That would be really great," Magnus was appreciative of every second he could spend with Joe.

Jane beamed. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now, how do I look?"

"You look stunning."

~~~

5 ~ The Last Dance

The Ball was magnificent. All the Royals and Nobles gathered in their flashiest suites and gowns.

Ichabod reluctantly showed up, not at all wanting to party, wishing he could just sit in Abbie's suite and wait for her. He wore a black on black suit with a black bow tie. He was handsome as ever but in no mood to party.

"Iche come on, you need to get out of this funky mood," Abe handed Ichabod a drink.

"I can't tonight," Ichabod grumbled.

"That bad," Sophie frowned.

"April 21st. They set a fucking date!"

"I know," Sophie sighed. But you need to calm down."

"Coming here was a mistake. Please tell Abbie I had to go."

"Are you going up to your suite?" Abe asked.

"No... I need to get out of here."

"That's cool. We can take the party to the beach house." Abe suggested.

"She wants to meet later, but I think I should go back to Bellington. Queen Olivia isn't happy about the time Abbie and I spend together."

"Crane, come on. Don't bail on Abbie," Sophie tried to reason with him. "You said you'd never do anything to hurt her, so don't."

"You're right," Ichabod shook his head. It was then that he noticed something different about his two friends. They've been together but for a while now, but this was different. They were holding hands and Abe only had eyes for Sophie.

"What's going on with you two?" Ichabod furrowed his brow.

"We're official," Sophie grinned.

"Yes, we've succumb to the typical societal norms. She's my girl friend."

"So you've decided it's going to be just the two of you," Ichabod raised a brow.

"Well we'll still have the occasional tryst, you know me," Abe shrugged. "But as long as I have Sophie, I've got all I truly need."

Everything went silent as the herald announced the Royal arrival. "Presenting Princess Grace Abigail Millano and Queen Leena Millano.

Ichabod felt as if she took his breath away. She looked alluring in a strapless white dress with detailed black embroidering. Her hair was swept to the side and delicately hung over one shoulder

Everyone bowed as the Princess and Queen entered. Abbie looked a bit tense as she glanced around the ballroom. It wasn't until her eyes met Ichabod's that she relaxed.

The first Dance was very formal. Abbie immediately went to Ichabod and gave him a curtsy, while Ichabod gave her a deep low bow taking her hand. They were the picture of perfection, as the orchestra played.

"You are too beautiful for words," Ichabod whispered in her ear as they danced.

"Such flattery, Lord Crane," Abbie smiled, then looked up into his blue eyes.

"Such beauty, my queen," Ichabod spun her around the dance floor.

The two were in a world of their own, as other dancers began to move aside. All eyes were on them as they gracefully, masterfully, mesmerized everyone around them. The energy between them was so palpable, that one could not watch them without smiling.

As the dance ended, Ichabod took Abbie into a deep bow, leaning over her into a stunning position. Their eyes met, and they swooned and blushed, the two completely in the moment. Then applause... The sound surrounded them drawing them back to where they were, in the middle of the ballroom floor, all eyes on them. Their dance was so beautiful, that some were moved to tears.

Ichabod slowly raised her up, their eyes still intense on each other before he finally remembered himself. He bowed deeply, graciously, then slowly walked away.

Prime Minister Paleo was there to quickly take Abbie into the next dance and avoid the risk of any lingering awkwardness.

Abbie tried to find Ichabod afterwards but he was gone. It was difficult not to watch the clock, but she desperately wanted to leave, hoping that he would meet her in her suite. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Stacker arrived and had whisked her mother onto the ballroom floor.

Her heart began to race as now all she could think about was getting to Ichabod. He was here. He had stayed, and she wanted him... Needed him.

She quickly said her good nights to the Queen and Prime Minister.

"Are you sure you won't stay," Leena enquired. "It's just over half an hour until midnight."

"No. I'm exhausted and I told my staff they could have the New Years countdown and the rest of the night.

As quickly as she could she wished a good night to several dignitaries, Lords and Ladies, before Luke hurried her out of the ball.

~~~~

6 ~ My Treasure

Ichabod sat quietly in the dark, the moonlight shone through the window casting a long shadow of his silhouette. His eyes drew from the shadows up to the night sky, as he tried to focus his thoughts. His eidetic memory ran through every single thing that led to this moment.

He couldn't lose her. He'd lost to much already. He clung to those things that kept him sane and away from drugs. Sean, Sophie and Abe were his lifelines, Pandora's Box was his escapes, Mulburry House was his peace nod hope. But Abbie, she was every thing.

He'd hired the best, even Stacker had tipped him off to the best operatives to attempt an infiltration. Yet King Stefan was extremely tight when it came to anyone he hired. One operative was close to being hired, but getting into the inner circle in time... April 21st. The date seemed to be barreling down on Ichabod like a bolder down a cliff.

He stood anxiously when he heard the door rattling then open, Abbie's sweet voice wishing her security staff a good night and Happy New Year, then the door close behind her.

"Crane..." She called out softly as she turned the lights dimmed the lights to dim. His jacket was there on the sofa and she smiled a bit relieved. She made her way to the bedroom area of the suite.

"I'm here, Treasure," he hurried to her, taking her cheeks in his hands and kissing her lovingly. Their lips tenderly pressing as their tongues flittered.

She melted into his arms as he wrapped her up in his embrace. His cheek nestled into her soft dark locks as he breathed her in. Their hearts swelled, just holding each other.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"My mind... I was just in my thoughts I suppose."

"Tell me," Abbie looked up at him, still nuzzled snug in his arms.

"I was regarding my life since you, how I could never go back to a time before you. And I cannot go forward..." He paused seeing her eyes grow concerned.

Instead he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then her cheeks. "It's almost time. How do you wish for us to bring in the New Year."

"Mmmm... Naked in each others arms sounds good to me," Abbie grinned mischievously.

Ichabod's brow raised curiously. "And do you have something for me?"

Abbie stepped back, teasing him with her eyes. "You'll have to undress me and find out."

"Well, then," he eyed up and down her body confidently. "Shall we begin?"

He circled behind her, letting his fingers trail down the soft skin of her arm. She shivered at his touch, anticipating, thirsting for more. She could feel his warm breath upon her neck as he came up behind her, sweeping her hair over one shoulder. His lips tenderly pressed against the soft flesh of her neck, then the lobe of her ear.

She let out a soft breath as her head tipped to the side, begging silently for more. Heat flashed through her chasm, and seared through her body, as his hands hand ran over her shoulders and down her back. He unfastened her dress, letting it fall around her ankles. His eyes fixed on her perfect body, her curves and the tiny lace panties that nestled perfectly between two soft round cheeks.

"Perfection," he groaned softly, barely able to take his eyes off of her tantalizing bottom. His cock twitched in his trousers, sending energy through his body.

He unfastened the strapless bra, discarded it, then went before her. "I've never seen anything so beautiful as you."

She wanted to say something playful, some witty banter back. But her heart was racing, her body swooning as his blue eyes pierced through her core.

His hands trailed down her chest, as he knelt on one knee. His fingers slid under the lace, pulling down the panties as he kissed her belly and down her thighs. He put the dainty material in his pocket, then stood to look over the Beaty before him.

His cock was already straining in his pants as he stood, flittering his fingers gently over her skin. Ichabod caressed her cheeks looking her straight in the eye. "You are the most beautiful, amazing, alluring woman know. I love you."

"I love you so much Crane..." she breathed softly as he kissed her neck.

His lips dragged across her cheek to her, his tongue ready to go inside. She opened willingly, wanting to taste him, and for him to taste her. She couldn't get enough of him, clinging to him as he pressed his body to her. She got wet feeling his cock bulging in his pants, and throbbing against her body. She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed down her neck to her breast, his other hand grasping her ass and pulling her into him.

"Do you feel how badly I need you," he groaned.

"Yes..." Abbie's voice was a whisper. Her fingers twined through his hair as he kissed her hard on the mouth again. He lifted her, his hand firmly grasping her thick bottom. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. They found the wall first. His body pressed into her, her mound wet, and grinding into his hard cock. His pants the only thing stopping them.

He hurried her over to the bed and laid her down, spreading her legs and admiring her body. Her breasts heaved with every heavy, panting breath, as he eyed down to her slick folds.

"I want to taste you," he huskily breathed the words out as he licked his lips.

"I want to see you first," Abbie eyed him intently as her hands pressed down her own body.

She toyed with her breast with one hand and with the other, slid her fingers up and down her wet slit. She spread them, mercilessly teasing him with the sweet pink flesh between the soft dark lips.

"My god, you mean to have me die right here," Ichabod's heart thundered as he watched her play.

He stood between her thighs enjoying the view and the sound of her soft moans as he unbuttoned his shirt. Her gazed fixed on his blue eyes, then hazily lingered down his lean body as he unfastened his pants. Her fingers slid in and out, unable to get as deep as she wanted. She was soaking wet, as she watched his long thick cock spring forth. She licked her lips desperate for it, but Ichabod immediately got on his knees to have her first.

He gently removed her hand, licking her fingers, taking everything that was his. In their place, he slid one long digit inside of her as he kissed her lips.

"You taste so good," he groaned, and kissed her again.

His finger found her spot, strumming it firm and swiftly, before he inserted another. Her back arched up into him as sensations flowed from her chasm through her body. His thumb was swirling around her clit, driving her mad. His kiss trailed down her neck to her breasts were he took his time, tenderly licking and flicking one then the other. She was soaking his fingers as she began to teeter over the edge.

She couldn't manage words, just soft coos and purrs, that grew louder with each stroke inside her, as he sucked at her nipples. Her hips gyrated into his hand as the sensations of pure bliss took over her body.

It was almost unreal as she heard bells ringing, and fireworks exploding. She was coming so hard she hardly knew it was real. Abbie was deliriously high as Ichabod kissed her.

"Happy New Year, treasure," grinned, quite pleased with himself.

Abbie realized what was happening but still couldn't form words as he continued to finger fuck her and let her ride the orgasm.

"We've only but begun," he growled as he went down between her legs, kissing his way to her soaking wet chasm.

He lapped up her Essenes like a man dying of thirst drinking water. One orgasm rolled into another as his tongue sucked her clit. She moaned and purred, hips grinding into his face as he sucked her so good. He didn't stop until she was a quivering mess.

He climbed on top of her kissing her, relishing in her soft flesh. Careful to keep is cock at bay, as she clung to his body. As much as he wanted her, he wasn't about to let it happen by accident, and her regret it after.

She was recovered enough from the blissful high that she reached between them and began to massage his massive cock. Her body wanted to open up to him, let him have all of her... and for a moment she thought maybe she could, but almost as quickly, panic rushed over her, as her mind and body were suddenly in conflict. Ichabod kissed her gently relaxing her again. There would never be a rush, he didn't want her to have regrets. He tickled her, now kissing her neck, causing her to let out a squeal.

"You're going to pay for that," she grinned menacingly.

"I'll be glad for it," Ichabod, was breathing heavy with anticipation as her petite hand stroked him.

She playfully put him on his back and teasingly kissed the head of his cock.

She licked up and down the length of him before taking the head into her mouth. She popped it out of her mouth, then tongued the slit at the tip of the head before taking it in her mouth again. He ran his fingers through her hair, as his toes curled from the pleasure of her tongue. He nearly fell apart when her big doe eyes looked up at him.

"You will have me undone..." He groaned.

He gasped, barely able to breath, when she took him full into her mouth, as deep as she could and sucked hard as she retreated. She then licked down the length again to the sack, sucking as her hand worked his shaft.

"Ohh... Fuuu..." Ichabod's head fell back as he enjoyed her exploration.

Precum seeped from him as she worked him, licking her way back up and taking him in her mouth again. Her lips were firm around his manhood as he reached out to fondle her breasts. His cock throbbed in her mouth as she slid back and forth, working with her hand and her tongue.

She felt so good, and he desperately wanted to taste her again, so he tapped at her bottom tend pulled her on top. He greedily, lowered her down to eat her out, spreading her cheeks, and sliding his fingers inside as she gave him the best head of his life. He sucked her clit until she was quivering again, and he was so close. He loved the way she moaned into his cock as she sucked, and she could feel his body tense, ready to explode.

Together they found their release, taking each other in, as ecstasy washed over their bodies. They collapsed, falling into each others arms, kissing and blushing, just perfectly content. The hour long fireworks show was finally came to and end. The two laid in bed and the watched from the window.

"I believe this is the best New Years celebration I have ever had." Ichabod breathed light, finally catching his breath as he snuggled her close.

"By far," Abbie grinned as he kissed her. "I love you Crane."

"I love you Abbie."

~*~


	22. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie seeks help, while Ichabod and Orion work on their friendship. It's an unconventional Valentine's Day for the young Royals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be two updates. I took out a couple of things (saved for later) and made this one update. I hope you enjoy & thanks for the kudos and comments!  
> #IchabbieValentine

AM Princess Diaries CH 22 New Beginnings

1 ~ New Years Day.

"I hope you slept well, Love," Abraham woke Sophie by dotting kisses down her back, his hand gently caressing her bare bottom. "I hope you're ready to wake up."

"Mmm... I am," Sophie grinned still not quite ready to open her eyes. "Especially if you keep doing that."

"I can do a whole lot more," Abe was in a playful mood. "But I wanted to ask if I could have a Party for my birthday."

"You want Pandora's Box?"

"I do... If you don't mind."

"Of course we can. I told you, just because we're ‘exclusive’ doesn't mean you can't have your fun. I'll send out the invites..." Sophie paused when her phone rang.

"Ignore it," Abraham pulled her close to kiss her again. "You're all mine for the day."

"I can't. That's King Stefan's assistant. Sorry..." Sophie gave him a quick kiss and slinked out of his arms to grab her phone. After a few minutes talking privately in the bathroom she came out with a pouty face.

"King Stefan wants me back this evening. He's booked me a flight for this afternoon."

Abraham grimaced. He hated Sophie working so closely with Stefan. The man had a reputation and was dislike among many nobles, disliked but powerful and influential.

"Why does he need you back tonight?"

"He likes for me to be close by in case he needs something. And... he's concerned about the interview Iche did with Abbie.

Abe gave her a suspicious look. Those weren't good reasons to summon her from her holiday. "Is he trying to sleep with you?"

"Abe... No," Sophie crawled back into bed with him. "He gets a little handsy sometimes and comes on strong. But he has not tried to sleep with me."

"I just want to make sure your safe," Abe sounded worried as he pulled her into his arms. "I don't trust him... Especially not with you."

"Don't worry. I can handle him."

~

"Oh god yes! Right there," Abbie could hardly contain herself as sensations of pure pleasures teased every nerve in her body. Ichabod had her legs spread wide, one leg up over his shoulder.

He stroked his cock as he sucked ate her out. He was two finger fucking her good, he she was panting and moaning as he sucked her clit.

"Ohhhh.. Fu..." Abbie couldn't make words as she was eclipsing on her probably the third orgasm, she was losing count in her delirium.

Her legs quivered and her fingers ran firmly through his wet hair.

"I like it when you come hard for me!" Ichabod growled as he looked up at her.

"Im... come.... so hard..."

Most of what she said was gibberish, which only made Ichabod more pleased. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the sensations oh pleasure as his fingers hit her spot. He sucked her clit again as he firmly massaged his cock ready to let loose. As soon as she came, the taste of her sweet juices sent fire through his body and he released with a massive blow.

He drank her essence enjoying every drop as she rode the high, before standing to his feet. By now her legs were so wobbly he had to hold her up as the hot water washed over their bodies. He kissed her as she recovered, catching her breath and steadying herself on her feet.

"Would you like another," Ichabod asked.

"I would, but," Abbie huffed still catching her breath, " I have a meeting with Jane..."

"Then we shall continue after," Ichabod gave her a coy smile and kissed her again.

After their shower the two took their time dressing. Jane would be at her suite in half an hour. Ichabod say beside Abbie on her vanity bench helping her unbraid her hair as the two had a very candid conversation. She undid one side and he did the other. When finished she began sifting her fingers through the curls as she thought through their conversation. Ichabod was being very open and honest, so she tried to just listen and be understanding. But she had a lot of questions.

"And you say this Mistress Tish is a legit psychiatrist? She's not just your BDSM Mistress"

"Yes. She is a Doctor... a psychologist specializing in human sexuality." Ichabod added. And she deals with an elite clientele. People like us."

Abbie stopped fussing with her hair and looked at him intently. "But you said in the past she's done things with you... I don't understand."

"She has acted as a sexual surrogate at times. After rehab, I had a lot of confusion about my need to be punished for my parents’ death, and Sean's attempted suicide and disability. Pandora and the drugs clouded everything and before I was better, I needed more than just talk therapy. She specializes in many forms of sexual and BDSM therapy."

"But you haven't you haven't needed therapy since we got together. You're seeing her again?"

"Twice since I found out that it was Standra who tried to murder you. It's been difficult coping with that, but I am."

"You're using her sexually, or for flagellation?"

"No. Talk therapy only at this point. I have not regressed. She says knowing when I need to talk things through without turning to drugs, sex, or flagellation is progress."

Abbie nodded slowly, taking it all in. "So you're seeing her again?"

"Learning yesterday, that you and Orion have a wedding date, has hit me harder than I expected... I have had to schedule another appointment."

"So then I'm just a crutch?"

"No... not at all. Trust I have addressed the matter with Dr. Tish. You are not a crutch. Neither is Abe, Sophie, Sean or Pandora's Box. I do love you, with my whole heart. And for several months I didn't feel I needed therapy... But right now I do."

Abbie wished that she could be enough, but she knew nothing about dealing with addiction and trauma. And his addiction was rooted in a great deal of pain and guilt. She understood that this was what he needed. Now she wondered if it was what she needed.

"You believe this Dr. Tish could help me?"

"I do," Ichabod nodded taking her hand in his. "She can't fix what's broken or make you forget what you've gone through, but she can help you find healthy ways to deal with those traumas... And hopefully, help you move forward in a healthy manner."

"Can you get me an appointment?"

"Excuse me Princess," Jane knocked on the dressing room door.

"You're a little early, Jane," Abbie tried not to sound disappointed. "Crane do you mind waiting here in the dressing room?"

"Of course I don't mind."

"Actually, Ichabod you can join us. Since the main issues for today concern him. We need to discuss some overnight developments, and have a conference call with Orion."

~~~

2 ~ Our Way

"Orion darling it's time to wake up?" Queen Olivia knocked on her sons door of his palace suite in Corten. It was almost noon and he was still in his room. The last she saw her son was at one in the morning, fairly drunk, and partying with a handful of his friends.

"Mother... I'm barely awake and terribly hung over," Orion called from inside his room.

"I do not mind darling. Open up. Mommy needs to talk to you. We're going to have a conference call with Abigail."

"Mother give me a few minutes, I'll meet you in your office."

Olivia folded her arms. Her son still wasn't opening the door. "Very well darling. I'll meet you at my office in twenty minutes."

Olivia was with her personal assistant and security guard, so she waved for them to follow her. They turned down a corridor and stopped.

"I need just a moment."

She waited a few minutes peeking around the corner. Just as she suspected, the door creaked open. Orion looked around and then his friend Damian slipped out of the room. They gave each other a quick kiss, then Damian headed for the stairs.

She had worried that Orion's love for Abbie hadn't decreased her son's other desires, and she was right. She had enough to worry about. She was suspicious that Stefan was involved somehow in Standra's attempt on Abbie's life. She worried for her son, getting caught in the cross fire for whatever Stefan was up to with Ichabod. She knew how ruthless Stefan could be, and as much as she adored Abbie, she wondered if this engagement was a mistake.

~~~

"You didn't tell us Queen Olivia was going to be on the call," Abbie side eyed Jane as the video feed came up.

Jane had everything muted until they were ready, but Ichabod had already been seen so it was too late to send him away.

"I didn't know. I set up the meeting with Orion's assistant." Jane let out an apologetic sigh. "I'm sorry, but don't worry. I've got it covered.

"Good morning Queen Olivia, Prince Orion. Thank you for meeting with us. I asked Lord Crane to join in if that's alright."

"Of course," Orion agreed.

"I was discussing with Lord Crane and Princess Abbie some of the over-night developments since the interview. It's been perceived very positively and the people are convinced overwhelmingly that they are not enemies.

"No they think they are smitten with each other," Olivia got straight to the point. "Did you see the video clip?"

"Mother, it's called a GIF." Orion corrected her. She was referring to the image of Ichabod putting his arm around Abbie, side by side with an image of him changing his mind about putting his arm around Katrina.

"Well everyone has seen it. My son is being laughed at."

"I can assure you Queen Olivia, that was not the intention," Abbie said apologetically.

"Well the solution is clear. Ichabod and Abbie should stay away from each other until after the wedding." Olivia was adamant.

"Actually that's not the best way to deal with this," Jane was careful not to offend the Queen. "Less time together yes. But cutting off all contact now will raise suspicion. We actually need to show that this is a true friendship and play up the friendship between Orion and Ichabod."

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement except for Olivia.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. Does that not appear suspicious?"

"No, mother. Ichabod and I are already friends. So it will seem as if the mutual fondness is shared between all of us, deflecting from the friendship he has with Abbie. I think it's a most advantageous plan."

"I agree," Abbie was glad Orion was on board.

"I just do not like this idea," Olivia was now very worried about Orion.  
"Your majesty, the photos from the summer sporting events with the three of them have very high favorability," Jane explained

"Mother really. This is a solid plan moving forward. Ichabod and Abbie are the only Patrician heirs. They can't seem to be avoiding each other."

"Orion and I get on quite well, your heiress. I have no objections."

I think it's settled then," Abbie smiled. "And, please, your highness, don't worry. The guys really do get along very well. I think it'll be great for the public to see them together more."

Olivia had to let it go. The young royals seemed set on their plan. She just hoped her son wouldn't have a slip up that would derail his favor with the Patrician people. After all Orion was part of the party crowd back in Ichabod's wilder days. She didn't want any of that old stuff coming up now. Patricia was far more conservative on these matters than Corten. He could get away with such things as bisexuality and sexual fluidity a few years ago when he was young, and in Corten’s more open atmosphere. Now that he was engaged to the future Queen of Patricia, he would need to stop his other activities. 

Then there was the issue of King Stefan. If he somehow had a hold on Ichabod, she wanted Orion far from him. Maybe she was wrong and Stefan had changed from his past ways, but she couldn’t shake the bad feeling she had for these three young royals when it came to Stefan. She’d always been fond of Ichabod since he was young, and Olivia really adored Abbie. She felt that if the three of them would stop pretending, and get serious with the marriage plans, Abbie and Orion could be happy.

~~~

3 ~ Mistress Tish

It was a strange place for Abbie to be, having a sit down chat about her life with a total stranger. Abbie was at Orion's Resort in his two story penthouse flat. The view from his office was stunning, so was Mistress Tish. The secret meeting was set up by Ichabod and Orion. The ladies had all the privacy they needed since the guys were at the top of Mt. Gavier at a Corten ski resort doing a charity event.

It was a challenge at first. Everywhere Abbie, Orion, and Ichabod went, reporters were curious about the status of their friendships. It was now late January, and by now, seeing Ichabod and Orion at events without the ladies did serve to calm down speculation. Ichabod and Abbie were still highly favored by the Patrician people, and were still referee to as Ichabbie online, but the people were willing to accept Prince Orion as her choice.

Regardless of Abbie's choice, the wedding date was looming and she had a great deal to work through. She and Tish decided on a four hour session with regular breaks as needed. Unconventional, but with the uncertainty of when another session could be scheduled, they wanted to make as much headway as possible. Ichabod gave Tish permission to disclose anything from his sessions that might be helpful. Abbie appreciated that, however she didn't want to intrude on his privacy if possible. But she understood he would do anything to help her.

During the first part of their session, Abbie, without hesitation, ran through her life story. She was very to the point, not allowing herself to get emotional during the difficult parts.

"You did that very well," Tish raised a brow as she looked up over the rim of her glasses. She was still jotting down a few notes, and Abbie could tell her mind was working through hot spots.

"We're on limited time and I see no reason to beat around the bush. You know my story so... What's wrong with me?"

Tish gave her a half smirk then a look, "It doesn't work like that."

"I was afraid you going to say that," Abbie shrugged. "Where do we start?"

"Is there anything in particular that you want to start with?"

"I just want to be able to make love to my boyfriend like a normal person."

"Hmm." Tish wrote a quick note. "You don't think you're behavior is normal?"

"Come on..." Abbie snickered and shook her head. "I'm twenty-four..."

"You're not the only virgin your age."

"I know." Abbie let out a sigh. "I can do everything else, but I can't seem to let myself go there. The thought of it, just..." She cringed and shuddered. "I don't know."

"Let's explore this a little... Before the incident with Mr. Donaldson, you said you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah... Nick."

"So was that relationship what you would consider normal?"

Abbie nodded. "For a couple of hormonal teenagers, sure."

"So typical hand holding, light kissing..."

"Yeah, at first. Then Mr. Donaldson started encouraging me, told me that it was normal to do more, so... Little by little we did."

"So reciprocal hand jobs, and oral?"

"Yup."

"And you were fine with all of this?"

"I was. I was comfortable with Nick."

"But that changed..."

"After Mr. Donaldson told me what he really wanted from me... It changed everything. Before, I thought eventually sleeping with Nick would be fun, the next step. But after I realized what Mr. Donaldson was really doing to me... I felt disgusted, and scared out of my mind."

Tish let her explore this, using her own words and exploring her feelings before they took a brief break. When they came back, Abbie was curious as to Tish’s thoughts so far.

"Arrested Development?" Abbie questioned. "I didn't know that was a real thing."

"It's not unheard of for a person to halt or even regress in the developmental process due to physical or emotional trauma."

"Great. So this on top of daddy issues," Abbie let out a heavy breath. "Any chance I can get past this in the next ten weeks?"

"It'll be a challenge, but it's possible. Normally I would prefer for the process to take as long as we need. But I understand your wedding date is approaching. We'll do whatever needs to be done so that you're able to move to the next level."

"And if I can't, are you going to act as our sexual surrogate," Abbie asked only half joking. He could hardly imagine Tish sitting in and talking them through the process.

"I don't think that's what you want, so let’s work on getting you where you need to be."

By the third session, Abbie was starting to feel it wearing on her a bit, but she was determined to keep going.

"I don't understand if I’ve reconciled with what happened, and I’ve already forgiven everyone involved, why can't I just... Do it already?"

"The psyche doesn't work like that. If it did my job would be a lot easier." Tish gave her a sympathetic smile. "It could be that maybe deep down you haven't really forgiven. It's one thing to say the words. It's another to truly let go. You don't have to forgive to move forward. There are other ways, but letting go of the past is one of the most effective."

"No, this is the way I want to do this. I know that forgiving doesn't mean forgetting. And I have forgiven. I really have."

"Are you sure?"

"Everyone except Mr. Donaldson, but I'm satisfied that he'll be 98 years old before he's even eligible for parole. I've let it go. I've talked with my mother and Leena. We're all in a good place now... better than ever."

"Hmm..."

"What? What is that 'hmm' for?"

"There's just one person you never mention forgiving or having reconciled your feelings with."

"Who?"

"Your father."

"He's gone. There's nothing I can do."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He was dying. I didn't want him to have to die with that on his conscience. August was the father I needed. For years I wanted to hate my bio dad, and just really let him have it for what Mr. Donaldson did to me... Tried to do to me... And then I met him, found out the truth, and... I just couldn't hurt him like that. Not knowing that everything he did was so that I could be with my mom, and live as normal a life as he could possibly give.” Abbie shifted uncomfortably. “ I actually don't want to talk about that."

"Well, this is the first subject you don't want to talk about. That tells me we're probably exactly where we need to be."

"No... We did. We talked about me not having him, as a father growing up. I get it. Daddy issues 101. But he's gone now. I'm not mad at him anymore. It's over."

"Actually, we haven't talked about the fact that you never told him about freshman year, the molestation or the near sexual assault."

"I wasn't mol... I had my clothes on."

Tish could see that talking about her dad and the incident together made Abbie very agitated, to the point she was suddenly downplaying what had happened to her. "We've talked about this. It was in appropriate touch..."

"I know!" Abbie rolled her eyes and shifted again. She could not get comfortable.

"Okay, maybe we should take another break, because I don't want to undo the progress we've made. Doing back to back sessions doesn't give you enough time to process..."

"I don't have time!" Abbie clenched her fists and took a deep breath; she could tell how aggravated she had become. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Deep breath in... Now exhale... Again." Tish was incredibly patient. "Do you want to take a break or continue?"

"I want to continue... Sorry. I don't know why I get like this sometimes."

"Perhaps it's because you still have a lot of hurt inside of you and no way to let it go."

"For years after the incident, I wanted so badly to give my biological father a piece of my mind, and I had the chance. Now it's gone." Abbie wiped a tear from her cheek. "But he didn't deserve it anyway, so I'm just... I don't know."

"You're stuck?"

"Yeah... I suppose I am," Abbie let out a sigh. "So what do I do?"

"You'll have to find another way to forgive and let go."

~~~

4 ~ Boys and Their Toys

After the fund raiser, Ichabod and Orion gave a quick interview to the press. Orion apologized that the Princess was under weather and unable to attend. The groupies were there, but both guys easily ignored them. They walked to their vehicle, body guards in tow, when Ichabod received a call. He expected it would be Abbie, but was surprised when it wasn't.

"I'll meet you in a moment," Ichabod waved Orion on.

He hung back a moment being sure no one but Stacker was with him before he answered. His spy in Stefan’s Inner Circle was calling to give an update. They exchanged code words before Ichabod's spy spoke.

"Ave you made progress?"

"Yes. I'm in. He trusts me as much as any of his personal guards. We'll find Nikolia. In the mean time, I'm concerned for your friend. She has truly won the King’s favor. That could be dangerous."

"Keep a close eye on her. Make sure no harm comes her way."

~~~

By the time the guys got back to Orion's penthouse, Abbie was in her suite resting and Mistress Tish had her toys and treats on display in Orion's dining room as usual.

"Mistress Tish," Orion greeted her with a wide sly grin and a kiss.

"Mr. Dark Angel, it's always a pleasure," Tish gave him a sultry smile. "And Mr. Spade."

"Mistress," Ichabod gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "And where is Lady Heart?"

"We've had four very long sessions. She's taking a quick rest. Have a look around and see if there is anything new that might interest you."

Orion had wasted no time, in minutes he'd already found several new trinkets he might find enjoyable. Abbie came down and stood in the doorway as she watched the guys. They had completely different tastes. Orion loved bells and whistle, things that rotated and vibrated.

Ichabod liked more traditional play things. Straps, crops, leather, and feathers were more his style.

Orion made his way over to Abbie. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I hope everything went well."

"It did," Abbie nodded, but said nothing else.

Ichabod pretended to be interested in an embroidered leather strap, as he peeked up at Orion and Abbie. He knew by now there was nothing to be jealous of, but it was still hard. He waited for Orion to leave before saying anything. They were completely open with each other at this point, but neither gentleman wanted to rub it in the other's face.

"Well, I'm going to go and leave you two. It's been an exhausting day. If you want anything at all it’s on me. You don't mind if I have a quick session with Mistress Tish do you?"

"Um... no... go right ahead," Abbie was pretty sure he didn’t want to talk.

"Thirty days," Ichabod cleared his throat and blurted out the reminder. Pandora's Box was planned for the end of February."

"We're at exactly thirty one," Orion winked and grabbed a new brand of strap on from the table.  
Orion left the dining room and found Tish sitting on the sofa waiting. "I'll have one of everything, and if you don't mind..." He pointed towards the stairs.

"I don't mind at all my Dark Angel," Tish stood and followed him upstairs.

"How was your session," Ichabod asked once Orion was gone, and hoping he wasn't prying.

"Sessions, we broke the four hours up to make it barable... And they went as good as could be expected." Abbie let out a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… Not today." 

He walked over and kissed her, tenderly before letting her rest a minute in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I am," Abbie pulled away slightly giving him a reassuring smile. "It went well. Now, I think I'm going to do a little shopping before Mistress Tish has to leave."

Abbie walked curiously around the dining room table. She tried not to be too shocked at the variety of vibrators, dildos, and things she couldn't even fathom what they were for.

Ichabod noticed that she had her eyes on vibrating things and wondered if she preferred that to what he liked. His fingers twitched a bit as he tried to figure out what she was thinking.

"You're not jealous of a vibrator are you?" Abbie grinned.

"What? No... Course not," Ichabod brushed off the idea. "I just do not see the point... You have me for that."

"Well, you're not always around," Abbie reminded him. "Don't worry. You're way better."

"Good," Ichabod proudly tipped his chin up as he went back over to the crops.

"I do not get what these are for," Abbie held up a ring.

"Hmm..." Ichabod looked up to see what had her curiosity then smiled. "Well... It's a cock ring, so obviously..."

"Obviously what?" Abbie just didn't get it.

"Perhaps I'll show you one day. We have quite a ways to go before we're... there," Ichabod laughed a little and picked up a diamond studded feather crop. "Rings and strap ones are quite advanced."

"Strap ons?" Abbie gave him a curios look as Ichabod ran his hand down the short crop. "And what exactly do you plan on doing with that?"

"Just adding to my collection," he returned the look, raising a brow. "Why do you ask."

"I don't know... I thought maybe you wanted to tickle me... or spank me."

"Only if you want me to," Ichabod gave her a sly smile.

Abbie bent over a little teasing him, and he playfully swatted at her bottom. Abbie let out a playful laugh as he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"I love you treasure."

"I love you too Crane," Abbie smiled softly resting into his arms. "Do I get to use the crop?"

"If you're lucky."

~~~

5 ~ Casino Night

"I'm surprised to see you here without your lovely fiancé," Lord Damian Gustaf teased his distant cousin.

"Are you really," Ichabod raised a brow giving Damian a knowing grin.

Orion's idea to have a fundraiser at his resort Casino proved to be a brilliant idea. Abbie was lucky enough that Patricia didn't celebrate St. Valentine's holiday of romance, so she was completely free to get dressed up to the nines and party... With her fiancé of course. Everyone was partying hard as they waited for the Royal couple to arrive.

The music was lively, and if guests weren't dancing, they were gladly losing their money for a good cause.

Katrina could tolerate a ball, banquets and most formal fundraisers. But a Club style casino party was not her thing.

"I don't think any of us are really surprised Katrina isn't here," Abraham laughed as he sat at their private table with his arm around Sophie.

She was trying to relax and have a good time, but Stefan's assistant was texting her every five minutes. It seemed that lately if she wasn't at Stefan's palace, she couldn't get a moments peace. He was constantly keeping tabs on her and making excuses why she needed to be at his palace all the time. And he really did not like her dating Abraham, going out of his way to make his thoughts clear on the matter.

"I'm sorry I need to take this," Sophie apologized and got up.

"Should I be worried?" Ichabod asked Abe under his breath, so Damian would not hear them.

"She says she can handle him," Abraham's jaw clenched. He didn't like Sophie's involvement one bit. Stefan was a controlling narcissist, and he was tightening his grip on Sophie.

Orion and Abbie finally arrived up after making a show of a romantic dinner at a nearby Restaraunt. She looked stunning in the low cut gold sequin dress that hugged her curves. The skirting had a thigh high split that showed of her gorgeous legs. She was so petite but still managed to make a grand appearance every time she I entered a room. Prince Orion gave a lovely speech announcing that all proceeds from the evenings event would benefit the new youth home and education for orphaned and at risk children. He also thanked Princess Abigail and Lord Ichabod Crane for their initiatives and assistance with helping the underprivileged in Corten.

Ichabod was in a daze, as his eyes followed Abbie’s every move. He waited patiently for the couple to make the rounds, visiting the roulettes table and making a good show for the media. They finally made it to their private table with Abraham, Damian, Sophie and Ichabod.

It was as if time stopped for them every time she entered his space. He had a split second to take all of her in, but his eidetic memory allowed that second to live on in his mind. He memorized every inch of her, almost swooning when he saw she wore the heart shaped diamond necklace he'd bought her. When she smiled at him, his heart skipped in his chest.

The private table was secluded enough that it was only partly in view of the media and guests, and their security guards kept anyone from approaching. Only the Waite staff bringing hors d'oeuvre and Champagne were allowed to pass through.

The media and prying eyes could see enough that all Ichabod could manage after a bow was a chaste kiss on the cheek. Abbie held her breath and for a moment time stopped for them, as his lips and beard gently brushed her skin.

"You look beautiful, Treasure," he whispered, his heart eyes soft as he pulled away from her, wishing he could lingerie there. She smelled Devine and he missed her desperately.

He showed her to her seat next to him, with Orion to her other side. The prince seemed content to have his good friend Damian at his side keeping him company.

After a bit of small talk Damian and Orion decided to play a few rounds of poker. Abraham and Sophie were sitting across from Ichabod and Abbie, having a somewhat intense private conversation.

"Is everything all right with them?" Abbie asked keeping her voice low.

"Yes. He's just worried. Stefan hasn't stopped messaging her all evening."

"Is he giving you a hard time too?"

"Surprisingly no..."

"He's done trying to make you steal my throne?"

"Unlikely. But I think he's resigned to the fact that I am more than happy to have you as my Queen." Ichabod grinned as he discreetly slid his hand up her leg.

"Oh..." Abbie's eyes widened. "This is very good."

"Quite delightful," Ichabod grinned. His fingers began rubbing up and down the slit of her mound, against the thin material of her panties. He could feel her getting wet as she squirmed just a little. It was all she could do to keep a straight face as she popped an hors d'oeuvre in her mouth.

"Mm... That's... So good," was all she could manage as tingles of pleasure rushed from her loins through her belly. She struggled to keep a straight face, biting her lip, and enjoying his touch. She let out an ever so faint whimper. Her poker face was slipping and Ichabod eased up to keep them from being discovered, not that Abe and Sophie didn't know exactly what they were doing.

"I believe you have something of mine," Ichabod's voice was low and heavy, so only Abbie could hear. "My Valentine's gift?"

"If you can get them then... you can have them," Abbie grinned as she sipped her champagne.

Ichabod raised a brow eager to accept the challenge. He grabbed a napkin from the table and dabbed the side of his mouth. When the napkin missed the table, dropped on the ground, and was accidentally kicked under the tale, Ichabod did the what had to be done.

"I pardon me," he excused himself. He got down on his knee, and ducked his hands under the table.

Abbie's eyes widened at his sheer swiftness and skill, in less than thirty seconds he had her panties down, slipped around her high heels and was back in his seat. Abbie barely caught her breath as he smirked, ever so cocky at her. He kissed the dainty lace material that was conceited in the napkin, then tucked the panties safely in his pocket.

"Admit it, you appreciate me," Ichabod joked.

"Microscopically," Abbie blushed.

Ichabod's hand was back up her thigh ready to enjoy the fruits of his labor. Unfortunately Orion and Damian returned.

"Damn," Ichabod swore under his breath.

Orion knew right away they'd interrupted something.

"Hey, let’s dance," he waved to all of them to join him on the dance floor.

"Yes!" Sophie was the first one up, grabbing Abe's hand.

"I'm in," Abbie agreed, eager to use some pent up energy.

Ichabod stood and helped her from her seat. "Shall we?"

The group spent the better part of the night drinking and dancing. The evening took Abbie by complete surprise, but it was probably the most fun she'd ever had on Valentine’s Day.

The Media including Cyrus from The Royal Tea tried all night to get some juicy dirt on them. But from all appearances, they were simply a group of close friends having fun, all dancing with each other.

By eleven, Sophie and Abe were ready to call it a night. They bid their friends good evening and headed up to their private suite. Abbie let a regretful sigh as she gave them both a hug good night. She didn't want the night to come to an end.

"I think it's time we head back to our suite as well Abigail," Orion spoke up as Abbie had expected.  
She looked a bit disappointed but Ichabod and Orion were smiling.

"What's going on?" Abbie looked at both of the guys curiously.

"Orion has offered Damian and I to stay at his flat since the hotel is completely booked," Ichabod grinned.

"Seems we completely forgot to make out reservations early," Damian gave Orion a wink.

"Well then, I think we should all defiantly head back to the penthouse for a night cap," Abbie shook her head with a huge smile on her face. Orion held out his hand for her, and the two graciously bid their guests good night.

~~~

6 ~ Unexpected Valentine

The lights were kept low and soft music played over the surround sound system as the four chatted up. As they talked, Abbie tried not to stare at Ichabod, and he at her. She was dying to be alone with Ichabod, but she didn't know how much Damian knew, and if he could be trusted. Abbie had met Damian briefly at her Cotillion, and a bit more intimately in Pandora's Box. He was one of a couple of gentlemen that Orion particularly seemed to favor, but she was curious about how they all met.

"So Damian, you and Ichabod are cousins?"

"By marriage yes. Ichabod's father's cousin was married to my mother's cousin."

"So does that mean you’re in line for the throne too?"

"God no," Damian laughed. "Far too many people would need to meet an unfortunate end before anyone on my side is considered. My father is an Earl, we have a menial estate."

"And you're not seeing anyone?" Abbie asked curiously.

"I am soon to be engaged," Damian didn't seem very happy about that.

"Well, this has been quite a lovely evening, but I believe I'm going to turn in for the night," Ichabod stood and gave a bow to both Orion and Abbie, before heading upstairs.

"You're girlfriend didn't want to join us tonight?" Abbie asked Damian as her eyes followed Ichabod upstairs.

"No, she had a prior engagement at her estate in France to tend to."

"Well, I hope I can meet her soon," Abbie said politely but her eyes kept darting to the stairs.

"How dreadful of me, Abigail," Orion cut in. "Here I am keeping you awake, when I know you are exhausted and have to go back to Patricia in the morning. I completely understand if you're ready to turn in."

"You don't mind," Abbie's eyes lit up. "I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about."

Orion stood and took her hand walking her to the stairs.

"Does Damian know..."

"I haven't said anything to him about you and Iche." Orion gave her a tender kiss. "Enjoy yourself."

"Good night Orion," Abbie smiled then hurried upstairs.

Orion walked over to the bar to pour himself another drink. "Can I get you another?"

"No, I'm doing well with this one," Damian answered. "The Princess doesn't mind this?"

"You and me?" Orion let out a laugh as he sat beside Damian. "Does Elizabeth mind?"

"As long as I let her continue to see her stable hand, Elizabeth doesn't mind what I do," Damian took Orion's drink and sat it on the end table, then kissed him full on the lips. "Or who I do."

~~~

Abbie eagerly went upstairs ready to find Ichabod. However she was pleasantly surprised to see him waiting for her in the hallway.

"That took you long enough," Ichabod pulled her into to him and kissed her longingly. He'd been desperate to kiss her all night. His hands caressed her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. "It has been far too long."

"We were together two weeks ago," Abbie teased, but she completely agreed. "You already got your Valentines gift."

"And I shall cherish this," Ichabod patted his jacket pocket. "But that's not all of it," Ichabod smiled and opened the guest room door.

Abbie walked in, stunned to see the lights low and tea-light candles scattered about, with red roses and Patrician Irises. Soft music played sensual Mediterranean music, and the balcony doors were open overlooking the Sea. The cool breeze and fresh smell of the night air and sea were tranquil and serene. Ichabod took her in his arms and the two danced on the balcony for a while. After they danced, She and Ichabod shared a glass of champagne as they enjoyed the view. Abbie couldn’t think of a more perfect way to spend the night.

"This is stunning..." Abbie was blown away as she looked out from the balcony across the water. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"I do hope you’re enjoying the surprise," Ichabod ran his hand down the back of her shoulder.

"I am," Abbie swooned at his touch. She turned to him and was surprised again to see he had a small box in his hand. "Crane... I don't need anything..."

"I know, but I want to."

Abbie gasped when she saw the little heart shaped ear rings that matched the necklace.

"Until I can give you the diamond that I want to give, I'm afraid these small tokens will have to do." He helped her put them on then looked her over. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"You did," Abbie blushed biting her lip. She put her arms languidly over his shoulders, and kissed the lobe of his ear. "But I didn't have the chance to tell you... My handsome Lord."

"I’m only yours," Ichabod growled low before his lips were upon hers again. Their mouths opened, inviting tongues and long wet tastes, as they breathed each other in.

His arms wrapped around her and his hands grasped her bottom, pulling her into him. He was getting hard and she could feel him throbbing against her abdomen. As he kissed her neck, he unfastened her dress, then unzipped it letting it fall to the ground. He pulled away, desperate to see her naked body, his eyes roamed across her smooth brown curves. She wore nothing but his necklace and earrings, and that's exactly how he wanted her.

"You are so beautiful," he groaned huskily, hungry for her as he pulled off his jacket. "You get me so hard."

"So I see," Abbie helped him out of it, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off as the two kissed heavily.

Her hands quickly worked his belt and pants fastens, freeing his throbbing cock from the confines. Her petite fingers rubbing the head, as she pushed him towards the bed. He quickly kicked the pants off, sitting on the edge of the bed. Abbie stood between his thighs, as his kisses recklessly went from her lips to her neck. She let out a breathy sigh, and his lips dragged wet kisses down her body to her breasts. He gently bit at her nipple then sucked generously while cupping her in his hand. His free hand slid up her thigh, rubbing back and forth against her slit and her clit.

"Mmmm... That feels so good, Crane," she panted, one hand running her fingers through his hair. Her other hand still playing with the other head.

"Is that why you’re so wet already?" Ichabod groaned, moving from one breast to the other, his breath against her nipples sent swirls of pleasure through her body.

"You had me wet the second I saw you," Abbie hummed, her pussy sopping wet and grinding against his hand. "I've been waiting all night to put you in my mouth."

Ichabod's heart flipped in his chest and he swallowed hard. His blue eyes were hooded, already high from her. "You are a minx."

"You have no idea," Abbie dropped down on her knees stroking him. Her tongue flittered against the head of his cock and played with the slit, licking away the precum. "You're wet too."

"Only for you," he growled, enjoying the way she played with him.

"Mmhmm..." Abbie looked up at him with big, soft, brown eyes. She took the head in her mouth, sucking, releasing then doing it again and again.

"You mean to drive me mad," Ichabod groaned as her long tongue teased and played.

His toes curled and dug into the plush carpet as she took him as deep into her mouth as she could. His thickness stretched her mouth wide, and her lips became plump, as she worked up and down his shaft.

"Oh damn… that’s so good, Treasure…Uh yeah…"

His breath caught heavy at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around him. She stroked and sucked rhythmically fast then slow, and fast again, while her free hand cupped and handle his sack. He brushed her hair back, watching her work him, enjoying everything she gave him until the waves of pleasure overcame him. He released his hold on her leaning back, his head relaxing back as his body tensed.

"You're going to make me cum so hard..." He choked, breathing heavily as every nerve was stricken.

Abbie sucked harder, faster, feeling the veins against her lips and his loins tighten. He released, and she drank, as his warmth filled her. When she finished him, she tongued the sensitive head as he shuttered and the pleasure still striking his nerves. It was such a rush watching him come, feeling how she made his body react and lose control.

"I don't know how you do that," Ichabod breathed heavy, trying to catch his breath. He'd never had head so good in his life.

"Only for you," Abbie purred and licked her lips.

"Well, come here, I have something that is only for you." Ichabod growled pulling her on top of him.

He kissed her heavy and wet, as their hearts raced. Her legs wrapped around him as he turned her on her back and mounted between her thighs. They struggled for air as their bodies pressed together, and their tongues collided.

"I have to taste you..." He breathed, their lips still against each other. "You taste so good when you come."

"Oh damn..." Abbie cooed as his words had her dripping wet.

He kissed down her body, his tongue tasting her soft round breasts, licking and tonguing her nipples as she moaned for more. His hand slipped his hand between them sliding his fingers against her mound. She relaxed her legs from around his body opening up for him, and he slid his finger inside. She was so lick and wet as her walls constricted around his digit. Pangs pleasure struck the nerves from her loin and swirled through her belly.

"More..." she begged, her body pressing against him in waves.

He obliged inserting another finger and hitting her spot repeatedly.

"Yes... Right there..." She cooed as she soaked his hand and her nipples became firm in his mouth.

He was dying to have more of her, as he sucked hard kisses down her body. He savor end his first taste. Licking up and down her folds. He then backed just enough to watch her as his fingers worked inside the wet pink center.

"Your body is magnificent," he hummed with hooded eyes as her hips rise in waves with his hand. "So beautiful."

"Mm... Crane... Crane! More...." Abbie purred as he sent pleasure rushing through her body. She clung to her breasts as she pressed into his hand. She could feel herself slowly getting closer to climax, as the pressure began to build inside her.

"Tell me what you want," Ichabod's voice was firm as his fingers went faster.

"Want... you..." Abbie struggled to make words.

"Tell me what you want me to do," his voice was demanding, making her crazy.

"Fu..." She was panting so hard.

"Say it."

"Crane!" she was going crazy and she loved it. "fu... come.... So hard..."

"That's it," Ichabod grinned.

He leaned in taking her clit in his mouth, sucking gently, vigorously, then swirling his tongue around it. His fingers hit her spot so hard and fast her legs quivered as every nerve in her body came alive. The pressure was too much and she wanted to come so bad, she tensed then released as the wave of bliss washed over her body. Her soft unintelligible moans and cries were like sweet music to his ears. He drank his fill of her, then laid beside her cradling her in his arms.

As their breaths calmed, they could hear and feel each other’s heart beat. The soft music and sound of the sea in the distance, was calming. They truly appreciated these quiet moments alone. They didn't have them often so this was so precious to them.

"I hope one day soon, every night will be just like this, where I get to hold you in my arms, Treasure."

"Me too Crane. I believe in us."

"Being with you is what I cherish ost in this world." Ichabod smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. He needed to hear her say those words. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Crane."

~*~

#IchabbieValentine


	23. The Devil's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed as the Royal's gather to celebrate the Birthday of King Stefan. Abraham's Birthday Celebration in Pandora's Box doesn't go as planned for him Ichabod & Abbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for continued support, kudos & comments. This chapter has a lot of back story that we need to get through before Abbie's upcoming wedding. I hope you enjoy.

1~ Chess Pieces

King Stefan looked around the palace Hall as his Royal guests gathered to celebrate his 58th Birthday. Calling them guests was a kindness, for they certainly were not his friends. Many of them had been mere pawns, pieces of a chess game he had begun years before some of them were even born.

He had a reputation for ruthlessness as a ruler and businessman, always somehow managing to get what he wanted and needed for his kingdom. But none knew exactly just how truly ruthless he was. But as he looked down at Katrina and Ichabod, his King and Queen in the game, he felt as if it were almost won. If he could just take his opponents Queen, once and for all.

It wouldn't be tonight, however. It would be too obvious if anything went down at his palace with so many nobles and dignitaries in attendance. It was rare opportunities like this celebration, that King Stefan was able to throw everyone off, smiling and shaking hands like an ally. For it was one thing to be a ruthless and fearless leader, but to be a power hungry sociopath, was another thing all together.

*32 years ago:

He should have cared more as he watched his father King Boris clutching his chest as he had a heart attack. He should have called for the servants right away. But instead he waited as the veins protruded from his father's neck and he turned red. The King keeled over, stopped breathing, and still he waited, not lifting a finger to aid the suffering man. In a few minutes, it was done. It was payback for what happened the year before when his young wife lay struggling to give birth to his son. His father told the doctors to save the baby at all cost. That cost had been the life of his young wife Princess Katia.

"You're a widower and possible heir to the throne," Lord Jeremy Crane held up a glass in celebration to his friend Prince Stefan, only three days later.

"I suppose that makes me one of the world’s most eligible bachelors," Stefan boasted.

"Since your father did not say whether you or your half-sister is to be his heir apparent, what will you do? She is older."

"She's un-wed, and over thirty, not to mention she's not quite all there mentally. I'm certain Parliament will see fit to proclaim I am the rightful king."

"Are you sure," Jeremy questioned his friend.

"I'll make sure," Stefan nodded with a sinister grin.

A week later, Stefan had his half-sister committed to an insane asylum, and he promptly assumed the throne.

~~

As King Stefan sat at his Royal birthday Celebration, his eyes locked on the young man sitting at the table with Katrina and Ichabod, the date to his very special young financial adviser Sophie. He despised Abraham, his father and his mother. Everything in Stefan’s being wanted to snatch Sophie away from him, humiliate him, and send him off with his tail between his legs. Abraham's mother had almost been his ruin years ago, and he would never forgive her for it. The young man had no idea why his parents hated Stefan so much, other than the crude business and political tactics. Their disdain always seemed personal.

*30 years ago:

"You are lucky, my friend," Lord Jeremy boasted. "I know you miss your sweet Katia, but it must be nice to be King and have so many alluring young women desperate to be in your bed."

"Thankfully Katia gifted me with a son in her death. I have a few young ladies that keep me company regularly. I'm considering settling down with one. She’s beautiful, young, of noble blood. She'll produce more heirs and she's foolish enough to believe I'll have only her," Stefan laughed. "It's too bad you'll never know what it's like to be king, Jeremy."

"Don't be so sure," Jeremy gave a side grin.

"Do tell," Stefan's interest peaked.

"You know I have been courting Lady AnnMarie of Patricia. Well, after a few drinks the other night, she let it slip that should Alfonso and Victor not produce an heir... Her children would be next in line for the throne. She's a distant relation to the monarchy and her family has kept things quite hush hush in order to avoid any strife within the kingdom."

"You don't say," Stefan stroked his beard. "Does that mean if Victor and Alfonso should meet an untimely death, AnnMarie would be Queen and her husband..."

"Would be king," Jeremy let out a laugh. "That would indeed be the case. So you see, I may be king one day after all.

Stefan laughed along with his friend, but in his mind he began to obsess over the fact that he could possibly control two kingdoms. What if he could meet AnnMarie and sway her to marry him. He was very handsome and he was a young King. He was certain she would not be able to resist his advances. He only had one problem. He had been dating Lady Charlotte. He'd already bedded the young woman, but once he determined in his mind to peruse AnnMarie, there was no going back.

"My Lord, you promised you would marry me," Charlotte had broken down at his feet in tears. "I would never have slept with you without such a promise."

"Charlotte get up! Groveling is beneath you. I will not change my mind."

"But I'm pregnant! You cannot leave me ruined!"

"Damn!" Stefan swore. "There will be no marriage between us!"

"No!" Charlotte became unraveled striking Stefan twice in the chest as she wept.

He had no patience for her hysterics and struck her across the face sending her crumpling to the ground and weeping uncontrollably.

"Look what you made me do!" Stefan barked at her. He took a second to calm his temper before leaving her. "I shall make arrangements for you to wed a distant cousin, or you can get rid of the baby. It's your choice."

"Bastard!" Charlotte cried as he walked out on her and slammed the door.

Two weeks later Charlotte was forced to marry Stefan's distant cousin, Lord Brahm VanBrunt in a small private ceremony.

~~

~ Backward Pawn

After dinner, a birthday cake was brought out for King Stefan. The guests all sang for he's a jolly good fellow, ironically of course since few actually saw any good in the man. Sitting at the table beside them was Queen Leena, with King Antonio and his wife Queen Olivia. Leena gave him a cordial smile. Her late husband King Victor got along with him better than most, and at times they had been friendly, but Leena never trusted Stefan. Something about him and the fact that most of the nobles in their circle disliked him, left her feeling uneasy. But they did have good trade relations between their countries, so it paid to remain cordial.

30years ago:

One month after Jeremy told Stefan about AnnMarie, the two attended a party at the Patrician Royal Palace in Paulo for Prince Alfonso's 24th birthday. Jeremy was kind enough to set Stefan up with Lady Olivia, one of the most beautiful young Ladies in Patricia. Both AnnMarie and Olivia were expected to make excellent matches due to their good family lineage and their agreeable looks. AnneMarie was a hopeless romantic while Olivia hoped to be a princess or even a Queen one day. So when Jeremy and Ann set her up with very handsome and very eligible King Stefan, she eagerly accepted. Though Stefan was a bit cruder than Olivia preferred, the four got along great, and it seemed that the friends would mate and match up well. But as beautiful as Olivia was, Stefan still had his sights on AnnMarie.

While the ladies mingle, Stefan sees an opportunity to talk with the Millano brothers. He thought it would be a good idea to get into Prince Victor and Prince Alfonso's head a little and convince them that the single life is the way to go.

"I'm telling you, the women are delicious. you can have your fill for years before you need to settle down. I am having the time of my life."

"I'm not certain I have that luxury," Alfonso shrugged. "My father is not in the best of health, and we have laws. if he becomes too ill to rule, I must be married before I can take the throne."

"If I were you I would enjoy the single life of a Prince for as long as possible. I was married for two years before Katia passed. It was like prison," Stefan laughed. "I loved her though, rest her soul. But this is the life."

"Perhaps Stefan is right, brother," Victor shrugged. Patricia was very strict and the brothers didn't have nearly the freedom of Stefan, but there was no need to rush into marriage.

Stefan looked over and saw AnnMarie sitting by herself and thought now was the chance to make a move on her. "And this is why it is good to remain unattached, gentlemen," he bid them farewell as he went to AnnMarie.

"May I have this dance?" Stefan asked holding his hand out to her.

Ann looked over to see Jeremy and his brother William were talking with a small group, and seemed they would be a while. "Certainly," she agreed.

"So, you and Lord Jeremy Crane are growing quite serious it seems," Stefan pried.

"We have been dating for a while..."

"But..." Stefan anticipated. He could tell Ann was somewhat emotionally distant from Jeremy though they were extremely friendly.

"It's nothing," AnnMarie shook her head. She didn't know Stefan well enough to confide in him.

"You can do better," Stefan interjected.

"No... I... I mean..."

"He's not the one for you. I can see it in your eyes. You want more... Romance and passion. And might I say, someone as beautiful as you can do so much better than the second son of a Duke... You could be a Dutchess or a Queen."

AnnMarie was left speechless as the song ended. Stefan looked over to see that while he was dancing with AnnMarie, his date Olivia was dancing with Prince Antonio of Corten. Even though his mind was set on stealing AnnMarie, the fact that Olivia dared to try and make him jealous, struck a nerve. He was going to just let the date end cordially, but now he felt emasculated and had something to prove.

And prove it Stefan did. A few sweet words and innuendos that he could be looking for his future Queen, was enough to get Olivia in his bed that night. The sun was barely up the next morning when he woke the sleeping beauty for another go. She eagerly accepted and the two made love as the sun came up. But that is where their dalliance came to an end.

Shortly after they finished, the phone rang in Stefan's guest room. Stefan answered to hear his distraught friend Jeremy, beside himself that AnnMarie had broken off their long-term courtship. All she would tell him was that she had feelings for someone else and she hoped they could remain friends.

"I am so sorry to hear this, my friend, but you are a good looking man. You will find another."

"AnnMarie was my chance at happiness. I had no idea she was sweet on someone else."

"And she didn't say who?" Stefan pried.

"No... She says she won't tell me just yet for fear I would be hurt by such news."

"Try to keep your spirits up. We will meet for lunch and talk then." Stefan hung up the phone almost giddy. He had charmed AnnMarie and convinced her to break up with Jeremy. Sure his friend would be hurt when he found out, but he would make it up to Jeremy later.

"Was that Lord Crane," Olivia asked, as she tried to cozy up to Stefan.

"It was. I'm afraid he and your friend AnnMarie have parted ways."

"Oh..." Olivia wasn't completely surprised. Ann had been a bit romantically distant from Jeremy lately. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"I'm afraid it does," Stefan got up from bed. "Ann is your friend and Jeremy is my closest confidant. I couldn't possibly risk our friendship over a one night stand. I'm afraid what we had together must end here."

"What?" Olivia sat up stunned. "You made no indication this was a one night stand... I would never have... have..."

"Fucked me? Twice last night and once this morning. Olivia, please. You act as if I were your first, when, clearly I was not."

"How dare you!" Olivia stormed out of the bed and threw on her clothes.

"There's no need to be that way. This was good... It was fun. We could do it again some time, but it just can't be anything serious. I promise I will keep our dalliances a secret, so you can peruse a good match elsewhere."

"You son of a bitch! This will never ever happen between us again. You're a pig!"

Olivia barely got the words out of her mouth when she was knocked to the ground with Stefan's hand on her throat. He squeezed so hard she couldn't take a breath.

"I am a King! Do you hear me!" Stefan seethed, turning red with spit flying from his mouth. "If you ever speak to me that way again I will snap your scrawny little neck!"

The man's rage level went from zero to a hundred in a split second. And for a moment she thought he might actually choke her to death or snap her neck. And then as if nothing had happened, he stood up and grabbed the rest of her clothes, tossing them at her.

Olivia laid there stunned and shaking, literally scared for her life.

"Get up and get dressed," Stefan's voice was calm. "The next time we meet up for a fuck, you had better behave yourself. Watch your mouth."

~~~

~ The Queen

Queen Olivia was ashamed that she had once been smitten with Stefan, and foolishly given herself to him. She was grateful that she met her true love Antonio, who swept her off her feet. Stefan continued to hold their brief dalliance over her head for the past thirty years, and she could tell he was up to something. Every time Stefan looked at Abbie, it sent a shiver down Olivia's spine. She worried for the girl and for her son.

30 years ago:

Three weeks after Olivia's dalliance with Stefan, Stefan received an invitation to The wedding of Prince Antonio and Lady Olivia. He laughed because Olivia snagged herself a future King.

Stefan did his best to arrange to have Lady AnnMarie as his date to the wedding behind Jeremy's back, but she refused to take the king's call. He found out why a couple of weeks later. Jeremy called Stefan and told him AnnMarie and his older brother Lord William Crane had secretly become engaged and planned to marry one month after her friend Olivia and Antonio. Needless to say, Stefan was pissed.

Stefan reluctantly attended Antonio and Olivia's wedding, stag with his friend Jeremy. At the reception, he could tell Olivia was doing her best to avoid him, but Stefan was a King and for the two countries relations, a dance was expected.

"You make a beautiful bride, Princess," Stefan dialed up the charm.

"Olivia smiled for the crowd but there was nothing but disdain in her voice. "Let's just dance and get this over with."

"Aren't you feisty," Stefan teased. "We could slip away and enjoy each other one more time. I doubt Antonio can satisfy you."

Olivia's jaw tightened as she held back the scathing words that threatened to escape her lips. She pulled away from him, but he got a firm grip on her and pulled her close. She continued to smile in order not to cause a scene.

"Oh, my, Olivia... You're feeling a bit thick around the middle. Is that why you've rushed to get married? Are we expecting?" He teased.

Olivia didn't find him amusing at all. "I am not! And if I were, Antonio and I have already shared our bed. Whatever happened between you and me, no longer exists."

"We'll see about that, in about eight months from now," Stefan laughed.

Olivia had enough and pulled away from him. She quickly smiled and returned to her new husband.

"Are you all right my dearest?" Antonio asked. "You look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine my love. I'm just happy to be back by your side, where I belong."

~

Stefan decided to take one more chance at AnnMarie catching her momentarily alone.

"Ann, I heard that congratulations are in order."

"Yes, William and I... I know it was a shock to many."

"After our talk, I wondered, if perhaps I was the reason you broke up with Jeremy."

"You were in part. I knew things were over between Jeremy and myself. You gave me the push I needed to break things off. I told Olivia later that you and I had the talk that opened my eyes."

"Olivia?" Stefan questioned. "And what did she say?"

"Well I told her I might have a bit of a crush on you actually. And she thought it was just me rebounding."

"You had a crush on me and she thought your feelings were just a rebound?" Stefan smiled, but inside he was on fire.

"She did. And the most amazing thing happened. She and I went on a double date with Prince Antonio and William... And everything was so perfect. I knew right then that William had been the one all along, but I never noticed because I was dating his brother. I'm just so grateful that Jeremy understood and he accepts our relationship."

"Funny how life turns out," Stefan faked a laugh. What he needed was a stiff drink. "That bitch Olivia!" He swore as he went for the bar.

He was downing a few shots when he ran into the Millano brothers. "Ah gentlemen, where is the party this evening. Please tell me there will be plenty of girls to be had."

"No after party for us, I'm afraid," Alfonso shrugged. "I have a date."

"A date," Stefan laughed. "Nothing serious I hope. Ditch the date and we can party at one of the Corten casinos."

"I'm afraid it is serious. My stag days must end. Father and the church need me to make a match and wed soon. And I've found someone I care for. And I believe she'll be good for Patricia," Alfonso smiled at one of the bridesmaids.

"We must put our duty to our country first. It's what we've been raised for," Victor agreed with his older brother. "In a year or two, I shall do the same."

Young King Stefan was secretly seething inside as he listened to his so-called friends. He wanted Patricia, and the opportunity to seize another country to have under his control was becoming his obsession. He looked around that Olivia, William Crane, and the Millano brothers. All of them were standing in his path as he felt the chance at more power slipping away. He secretly vowed revenge and promised himself, he would find a way to take Patricia, and destroy Corten in the process.

~~

~ The Long Game

As the dinner finished Stefan watched Katrina, the young woman who had been a burden turned blessing. Three years after having his half-sister committed to an insane asylum, she became pregnant. In one of the few times Stefan felt guilt, he took the baby and raised her as his own. His own son, Hans, was proving to be a spoiled entitled brat, whose good looks didn't balance out his foul attitude. Katrina was lovely, soft-spoken, but shrewd, and smart as a whip in all things political.

Stefan sat trying to enjoy his party as his guests dance. He looked around at the next generation of Royals and Nobles, grimacing that his old friends had all done their duty and created heirs. Heirs he saw as obstacles in the way of him taking Patricia and Corten. He had to find a way to get rid of King Antonio and Princess Abbie. He was convinced Olivia and Antonio's first born twins were his by blood. Once Antonio was out of the picture, he would find a way to manipulate the situation and take control of Corten or bring it down.

When AnneMarie chose William and he knew marrying her was no longer an option, he decided he would get her out of the way of the throne. He had determined long ago one of his children would marry hers and take the Patrician throne. He had early on arranged the betrothal between their daughter Lady Marry Crane and his son Prince Hans. He knew Standra was unstable when he sent her to work for Jeremy and it didn't take much to plant the seeds in her mind that the Cranes needed to die.

Unfortunately, Standra had no idea that Marry had come home for a weekend visit the same time Ichabod was suspended from school. Standra had almost ruined everything when the car accident that she intended for William and AnnMarie, also took the life of Lady Marry, and nearly killed Ichabod.

Thankfully Ichabod had survived, and he was able to find a way to arrange the marriage between him and Katrina.

Abbie, however, was just a problem. He'd worked too hard to get rid of AnnMarie and the Millano brother's just to have Princess Abbie show up out of nowhere and ruin it all. And his idiot son had married in haste to the niece of the Spanish Emperor. She was too far down the line to ever have the throne, and her family too powerful to attempt her assassination. Not that Abbie would have chosen the cocky young Hans to be her husband. Judging by her choice in Orion and Ichabod, Hans would never have had a chance.

Stefan's brow furrowed as the song changed and everyone switched partners. Katrina was now dancing with Orion while Abbie danced with Ichabod.

"You look so beautiful this evening," Ichabod smiled wishing he could kiss her, wishing it was appropriate to say more.

"Thank you, baby," She whispered, barely moving her lips. They had to be careful, but it was easier now. She was just happy to be in his arms dancing, even though she wasn't too happy to be in King Stefan's Palace.

"I don't like the way he's looking at us," Abbie peeked over at Stefan before returning her gaze to Ichabod.

"Pay him no mind, Treasure," Ichabod smiled softly down at her. "One more hour and we head to Bellington."

"I can't wait... Can we just go now? I have such an uneasy feeling here."

"Very well. I'll have to give my regards to King Stefan and Katrina. If you could let Orion, Sophie and Abe know that we are leaving early."

Abbie grinned, happy to be getting her way. This was only her second Pandora's Box, but what she was looking forward to was alone time with Ichabod.

~~~

~ Secret Moves

"I don't understand why you can't come with us," Abe was trying not to sulk, but he hated leaving Sophie behind. And it was his birthday celebration. Pandora's Box was what he wanted, but only if she was going to be there.

"He's my boss, and this is his party. I have to stay. And we have a meeting tomorrow," Sophie winced as she watched Abe's expression sadden. It was a sad irony that he shared a birthday with her overly controlling boss. "I will be there tomorrow night. A little late, but I'll be there."

"Nobody hosts a party like you, but I'm sure Randall and Beth with do well while you're gone," Ichabod stepped in to lighten the mood. "Besides, when you do get there, Abe can have you all to himself."

"I suppose that is a positive," Abe half smiled. He placed his hands gently on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. He felt like there was something more to her staying that she wasn't saying. Something that didn't settle well with him. "Perhaps I should stay here with you."

"No, please, baby. I know you hate it here, and I'm going to be so busy. I don't want to ruin your birthday." Sophie gave him a tender kiss as Orion and Abbie arrived ready to depart for the airport.

"Very well," Abe had to concede. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Sophie watched as her friends left for the evening. There were rare opportunities to get into Stefan's office and have a look around, unnoticed. Ever since Katrina mentioned the secret room below, she'd been desperate for a chance to find out what was there. She was hopeful she could find any clue that would lead them to Nikolia.

The bulk of security forces were guarding the nobles in the grand ballroom. Sophie checked in briefly making sure King Stefan was busy with his son, Hans. She hurried to Stefan's office in the South building. There were a few security guards about, but no one thought it strange that Sophie was there. Her tiny office was just a few doors down from the kings and she quickly punched the code and slipped in.

The security code to get into the vault had been difficult to obtain. But three times Stefan had trusted her enough to leave her on his personal computer, and she was savvy enough to hack the code without leaving a trace.

Once in the vault Sophie could feel her body physically shaking from nervousness. She took a couple of deep breaths, then went to work. She started with the computer, a laptop that she was certain was the one Stefan used to let Ichabod and Nikolia communicate. It wasn't a problem getting into the system. What she found was a list of numbers and dates going back to 1990. She pulled out her Galaxy note and connected it to transfer the files, realizing anything before 1990 was probably in a hard copy file. The information for Nikolia was on the computer, she was certain. But if she could get some dirt on Stefan, it might be enough to get him to drop his charges against Ichabod. If the charges against Ichabod were null and void, Abraham could finally put the past behind him and let go of the guilt.

She took out her phone and started to rummage through files, taking pictures. Each file had a number and a date. She pulled open a few, and saw that they were encrypted. Unable to read them, she had to be content to get a some pics and hope they could find the cipher later. She attempted to upload the pictures to her cloud, but could not get a wifi signal in the vault. She continued taking pictures, growing concerned when one of the files she opened had a picture of the VanBrunt family. She quickly took pictures of as many of the pages as she could then moved on. She came across another file with pictures of King Victor, his late older brother Prince Alfonso, his late wife, and a young Queen Leena.

She quickly took more pictures but was startled when she heard the office phone ring in the distance. She would have thought nothing of it but it only rang once. She was about to start taking pictures again, but the phone rang again, one single ring. Something about it was unsettling. She took one more picture and attempted to send them all to her cloud, but there was still no signal. When the phone rang again, one single ring, she was spooked. She quickly closed all the files, putting everything back perfectly. She hurried to grab her galaxy which had finished uploading some of the files that were on the computer. She put both in her clutch and hurried back up to the office.

She hoped she would be able to slip out unnoticed but to her dismay, she could hear Stefan speaking with someone outside of his office. Her heart began to pound like a drum in her chest as panic set in. She was not going to be able to leave. She had to think fast.

~~~

~ King Takes Queen

Olivia smiled as she danced with her husband, the picture of grace and perfection like a Queen should be. But her mind was troubled as she watched the way Stefan looked at Abbie and Orion as they left the party.

"Darling, as much as I love dancing with you, perhaps you could share a dance with Leena. She hasn't danced all night."

"Ah, yes of course my dear." Antonio almost always agreed with his wife.

Ten minutes later Olivia was pretending to watch her husband and her dear friend dance. But she was really waiting for an opportunity to have a chat with Stefan. When he finished talking with his son and daughter-in-law, he gave her a look and slipped into a private room. She casually followed him past his personal security into the room where he was waiting with a smug smile.

"Olivia, you are looking as lovely as ever."

"No need for the meaningless compliments Stefan. I want you to stay away from those kids." Olivia folded her arms ignoring his sinister grin.

"Do you mean my twins? How are Louis and his twin sister Antonia?"

"You son of a bitch! You know I'm not talking about the twins. They are not yours." Olivia's jaw tightened.

"They were born eight months after you were married..."

"Because twins often are born early," Olivia was getting heated. She wasn't going to let him get her flustered and distracted. "I want you to leave Abbie and Orion alone. Whatever it is you have planned..."

"Olivia... I always get what I want. If I were you I would convince your son to stay away from Abbie."

"You've been trying to get your hands on Patricia?" Olivia shook her head. "You've been trying ever since AnnMarie... That's why you arranged a marriage between your son Hans and Mary Crane. How did you know AnnMarie was an heir to the Patrician throne? I was her friend and even I had no idea."

"Olivia, I'm arguably the most powerful man in the world, for a reason. I will get Patricia, and if your son is in my way..."

"When I tell Leena that you're the one using Ichabod to get your hands on the Patrician throne..."

"My dear. You will keep your mouth shut. Unless you want your husband to find out that his first two children are actually mine."

"They are not yours!" Olivia shrieked at him, raising her hand to strike him.

Stefan grabbed her arm, squeezing tight, causing her to shudder. She pulled back but was unable to get out of his hold. "What would Antonio say if I demanded a DNA test. Shall we ask him?"

"Let me go," Olivia winced but Stefan squeezed tighter, pushing her against the wall. That feeling of pure fear that she felt thirty years ago returned as if it had never gone. This man was insane.

"You will keep your mouth shut, or I will turn the Monarchy of Corten upside down." Stefan sneered in Olivia's ear. "Marrying the king under false pretenses and passing off someone else's children as future heirs to the throne. I don't think divorce and prison will suit you, Olivia."

"Antonio loves me... He would never believe you."

"DNA tests don't lie, Olivia," Stefan breathed down her neck. "You've been a bad bad girl, Olivia. I think you still are."

He kissed her hard causing her to lurch back into the wall and turn her face away from him. He grabbed her between the thigh until he heard a soft sorrowful whimper escape her lips. He only laughed as she lost her composure and tears stung at the corners of her eyes. He let her go, pushing her against the wall as he walked away.

"Convince Orion to leave Abbie or have him convince her to abdicate the throne. If he doesn't, I can't be responsible for what happens to him when he's with Princess Abbie. The Millano family really have had no luck when it comes to staying alive. I suppose it's a good thing you had so many children."

Olivia's heart raced with fear as she watched Stefan leave.

~~~

Jake had been on duty all night as part of Stefan's personal security guard. Ichabod had asked him particularly to keep an eye on Sophie, and it was a good thing he did. He followed her to the South building and knew she was doing what he hadn't had an opportunity to do. He was low key impressed. He could not stay away from his position for too long or his absence would be noticed so he hurried back to the ballroom.

Sophie had been gone for almost half an hour when Stefan joined one of his dignitaries who brought two young ladies to him. He watched hoping they were going to go upstairs to Stefan's private suite. But instead, they headed toward the South building.

Jake couldn't let Sophie get caught. He tried dialing her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He hoped to get her attention by calling Stefan's office. He let the phone ring once then hung up and repeated that two more times, hoping it would catch her attention and spook her enough to get her to leave.

~~~

~ Positional Play

24 hours later:

Mistress Justice and her husband The Story Teller did a great job of hosting Pandora's Box. Orion was having a great time with the guys, which meant that Ichabod and Abbie were free to be alone. Abraham had requested the party for his birthday, and as much as he was enjoying it, he was becoming impatient for Sophie to arrive.

Abbie's transgressor from the last party, Master Samuri, was almost enjoying his torturous punishment. He had to sit the whole night cuffed to a chair while everyone partied and indulged all around him. 

Abbie still got far too much attention for Ichabod's comfort. He stayed directly by her side, so that all the other Masters knew his Mistress was not to be played with. With the music playing and the sexual energy surging through the room, it was hard for Abbie not to be turned on, especially when she could feel every inch of Ichabod's DSF through his silk pajama pants, pressed against her back.

Ichabod was glad Abbie wore a little silk robe this time to cover the tiny black lace bra and panty set she had on underneath. She still got a lot of attention, though everyone behaved. She was off limits until after her wedding, and nobody wanted to end up punished in the chair. This time Ichabod was determined not to leave her side.

Once again, Ichabod's refusal to participate in sexual activities came as a crushing disappointment to most of the ladies. They were so explicit about how good the dick was, that Abbie was starting to feel some kind of way.

"Well damn, I don't want to hold you back," Abbie told him sarcastically. "It seems like everyone is trying to get it from you but me."

"Don't worry, there are plenty of others that are equally as good," Ichabod teased, thinking Abbie was joking.

"No there's not," Mistress Destiny rolled her eyes as she walked by. "There's only one bomb Dick around here and for some reason it is not being shared, again."

"Be nice ladies," Ichabod chastised playfully.

"Will you tie us up and punish us with that big bad cock of yours, if we're naughty girls," Mistress Amour asked, rubbing up on him. Abbie frowned because she was sure she felt his cock twitch against her back when Amour pressed against him.

"Not tonight ladies," Ichabod said more firmly to their dismay.

Abbie and Ichabod had a few drinks and kept Abraham company for a while. Abbie paid close attention to the look in Ichabod's eyes as he observed all the enticing sexual acts and debauchery around them.

Abraham knew they didn't have a lot of time alone together and didn't want them wasting any of their evening waiting with him. "You two go on to the loft."

"We don't mind waiting for the Head Mistress with you," Ichabod assured him.

"Unless you two want to join me in a threesome, you may as well go on. I know The Head Mistress will be here any minute. In the mean time she told me to have fun until she gets here. And there are some new toys I'd like to try."

Ichabod knew Abe was hiding his disappointment that Sophie wasn't there yet. The best way to get his mind off of the fact that Sophie was later than expected, was to have some really good sex.

"Alright my friend. You know where to find us if you need us."

"I will find you if I can get that threesome," Abe half joked as Abbie and Ichabod headed up to his loft with his arms around Abbie.

"Not happening Master Blues," Ichabod called back.

~~~

"When did you finish this?" Abbie asked as they entered the loft. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the painting of her sitting on an easel.

"I've worked on it when I'm here without you. You are always on my mind, and so... It helps."

"I love it up here," Abbie took a relaxed breath in as Ichabod sat her on the soft blankets he had laid out for them.

"Better than down there," Ichabod asked curious as he poured them both a glass of champagne.

"It's peaceful up here. And I love your paintings. But you never seem to want me to see you enjoying the party. I know you enjoy those pleasures. You don't have to hide me away from it. I'll do it with you."

Ichabod sat beside her as they drank. "I don't want what happened last time to happen to you again. I think it's far too advanced for someone who... Well quite frankly..."

"Who isn’t having intercourse yet," Abbie let out a sigh. She wanted to be ready, and her visits with Mistress Tish were helping, but she still wasn't ready. She still worried that she wouldn't really be able.

"It doesn't matter. My preference was watching, thus I am not missing out on much."

"You're a Dom. I know what that means. I know what you really want."

"I swear I just want to be with you. I told you before, I don't need any of that anymore."

"Some of those things look like fun. I barely got to try them last time, and I can tell that you liked it."

"Do you really want me to tie you down and spank you, to take you like that?" Ichabod raised a brow, giving her a serious look.

"Is that what you want?" Abbie asked. His slight pause raised insecurities within her. "You're going to tire of me Master Spade."

Ichabod caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly. "I will never tire of you. I love you. I know how frustrating recovery can be. You want everything to be better right away, but dealing with trauma takes time. And no two people are the same. I will be here loving you, no matter how long it takes."

"And what if it never happens? What if I never get to a place where I can truly be with you?"

"My love for you is unconditional... Love and intercourse are not synonymous, one is not needed for the other."

"I just wish I could show you how much I love you."

"Treasure... You show me every day. After everything I've done, the fact that you've stayed by me, given me a second chance when I didn't deserve one, didn't run or the hills when you learned of all my baggage, after Standra. I can hardly believe that you are here."

"I'm here because I love you," Abbie looked up at him with soft adoring eyes.

Ichabod wrapped his arms around her, melting into her embrace. His eyes closed as he breathed her in as their hearts beat together. "My heart belongs to you."

He pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue gliding gently across her lips, tasting her. She opened, letting him inside so their tongues could indulge in each other as their bodies pressed together. She gasped for air as his lips went to devour her neck. She panted hard, shuddering when she felt his thick cock stiffen in his pants and press against her body. An instant rush of wet dripped from her, enticed by feeling how hard he was for her. Her hands immediately rushed to free him from his bottoms, as he slipped the tiny black lace thong off of her. She loved the feel of his thick hard meat, skin to skin with her flesh.

He could feel her tense up as his head brushed across her slit, and he pulled himself away. Self control, was something he had to have with her, always careful, no matter how heated his passion for her ran. No matter how much he desired to be inside her, and he dreamed of filling her, stretching her soft wet walls, making her scream his name as he stroked inside her, he would never cross that line. But he would please her, taste her, make her come a thousand times any way she wanted, as much as she wanted. He never wanted her to regret anything they did together.

He tugged at the lace of her bra, pulling it just under her nipple, licking and flicking it before engulfing her breast in his mouth. His free hand rubbed up and down her slit letting her soak his finger before he slid one inside, then another.

"God you're soaking wet," he growled as he went to her other breast, sticking and indulging as he finger fucked her.

He pulled out savoring the taste of her as he licked his fingers, then thrust back inside her again. She whimpered and moaned as he hit her spot then played with her clit.

"Mm... You feel so good..." Abbie purred as her fingers ran through his hair.

She ran her hand down his body, grabbing his member and stroking him slow and firm. His deep husky moans grew as she stroked faster, letting the precum glisten and drip down her hand. She could feel the small surge of pressure building up in her, sending jolts of emerging searing through her body as he worked her pussy.

"Fuck... So good," she trembled as the pressure continued to rise until she had to release, the swift wave of intoxicating bliss washed over her body. She moaned hard as she soaked his hand with her essences.

He continued, loving the way she went week in his hands when she came. Abbie loved how he could always make her come and she wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel.

Abbie kissed down his body until her lips met his member. She began seductively licking the head of his cock, still stroking his length. His breath caught as her tongue dragged down the length of him and she sucked the sack. He went dizzy just enjoying the sensation of her lips and tongue sending pleasure to every nerve in his body. She laid back and pulled his hips to straddle her. She liked it when he 69ed her, and they could share in tasting each other. She took him as deep as she could into her mouth, sucking and stroking as he moaned.

Ichabod raised her legs and spread them wide as he kissed her thighs. He spread her lips taking in the sight of her wet pink center. His hooded eyes took in the beautiful sight of her entrance.

"Perfection..." his voice was low and husky and dripped with the sound of desperate need and desire.

He delved in with his tongue, lapping at the soft wet flesh, sliding it in and out before sucking and drinking her. Her body rose, pressing her mound into his mouth as his hips gently thrust his cock into hers. He sucked her clit, feeling it swell in his mouth as the pressure began to build again. Their bodies undulated together, causing an intoxicating friction that drove them both closer and closer to the edge.

Their muffled moans were the sound of two people wholly enjoying the taste of their lover, and being pleasured to their very breaking point. She came first, once and then again letting him drink her like a man dying of thirst. Three fingers inside he rapidly plunged into her pussy until she was quivering and could take no more. She came so hard, her release so complete that her energy rushed through Ichabod and he too found his release in her. She gripped him firmly, drinking him as his body tightened and his dick lunged in her mouth.

Ichabod collapsed beside her completely spent, Abbie by his side her sensitive body still recovering from the high of her many climaxes. When he finally caught his breath he cuddled up by her side.

"Shall we have another go?" Ichabod asked as he kissed her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It wasn't enough?" Abbie's voice was almost a whisper.

"I could never get enough of you," Ichabod smiled and held her close.

"You want more."

"I..." Ichabod felt Abbie tense up and wasn't sure what to make of it. "Abbie?”

"I'm giving all I can, doing more than I ever have trying to satisfy you. What if I'm never able to give you what you want." Her voice was shaky.

"Wait... No. Treasure," alarms were going off like crazy inside Ichabod's head. Had he done something or said something to make her doubt herself, doubt how much he loved her. "This is enough. I am happy with you, with what we have."

"I don't believe you. You want to be out there, in Pandora's Box, with women who fuck like porn stars. I saw the way you looked at the women down there. That excites you, it turns you on. This fooling around, oral sex, high school level crap isn't enough or you. Not when you have all of that waiting for you."

She was bawling now, and Ichabod felt as if his heart were being crushed in a million pieces. "Treasure I'm so sorry. I love you so much. If I've done something to hurt you, I am so very sorry."

"It's not you. I'm the one who can't give you what you need."

"No... That's not true. You are everything that I need. I love you," Ichabod didn't know what else to say. He was angry at himself, because he was certain bringing her back to Pandora's Box was bringing this on. He had hoped therapy was helping, but this was worse, not better.

~~~

~ Your Move

They must have dozed off for an hour or two. Ichabod laid half asleep with Abbie wrapped up in his arms.

"Hello," Abraham called from outside of the loft as he knocked on the door.

Ichabod rubbed his eyes and sat up as his friend entered.

"Oh good, you're awake," Abe pouted as he laid, wedging himself between Ichabod and Abbie.

"What's going on?" Abbie yawned not expecting to be awaken with two naked men laying with her.

"It's just Master Blues," Ichabod looked curiously at Abbie who seemed fine after a short rest. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Abbie sat halfway up resting on her arm and looked at Abraham. "I thought we said no threesome." She teased.

"I'm in a foul mood," Abe sulked.

"Where is the Head Mistress. I'm sure she'll cheer you up."

"She's still not here. It's after midnight, my birthday is over, and she hasn't showed up yet."

"Wait," Ichabod sobered up quickly. "That's not like her. She's never missed your birthday."

"It's that fucking tyrant she works for, I just know it. He hardly lets her out of his sight, especially if he knows she's going to be with me. It's been gradually getting worse, but now this."

"I'm sure there's an explanation," Ichabod tried to stay calm as got up and put on his pants. "We'll go to Stacker and get our cellphones. I'm sure she's left a message."

~~~

"Damn," Abraham swore under his breath after checking his phone. "There is no message from Sophie."

Ichabod stood quiet and all the color rushed from his cheeks as he read the simple text on his phone.

"What is it?" Abbie asked. "Did she call?"

"No," Ichabod shook his head. "Nothing from Sophie."

"What's wrong?" Abe snatched the phone from Ichabod and read the message.

Unlisted: 911  
Unlisted: SF

"Who is this caller, and is Sophie SF?" Abraham asked.

Ichabod took his phone back and dialed a number without answering his friend. "Fuck!" He swore when there was no answer.

"Iche, what the hell is going on!?"

"I told you I had a man on the inside. He's been trying to get into Stefan's inner circle to find out where Nikolia is. He... He told me a while ago he suspected Sophie was trying to do the same thing."

"What the fuck?" Abraham turned red and almost went for Ichabod, but Stacker held him back. "why the hell did you not tell me!?"

"I had no proof, Abe! And you know how Sophie is! You mean to tell me you did not suspect her motives?"

"Fu... god..." Abraham shook loose of Stacker and ran his hands through his hair. Of course, he had suspected and Sophie had told him it was not why she took the job. It was just like her, always running behind him and Ichabod, trying to fix whatever mess they got into. But Stefan was not one to be played. People who crossed him, ended up dead or vanishing without a trace.

"I asked my spy to look out for her and make sure she stays out of trouble." Ichabod felt an overwhelming panic come over him.

"Then call him!" Abraham clenched his jaw in frustration.

"I tried... He's not answering and neither is Sophie."

"You should have had me handle this," Stacker looked pissed. They were amateurs. "You needed a second man or woman inside."

"I couldn't get two people on his security detail."

"Not on security," Stacker sighed. "You needed someone inconspicuous on his wait staff or in housekeeping to keep an eye on them both from a distance. I'll go in and try to extract her."

"No... I'll go. Stefan needs me if he wants any chance at the throne. I'll get Sophie. I'll let him know if anything happens to her, all bets are off."

"I'm going with you," Abraham insisted.

Stacker wasn't so sure, "How are you going to find her?"

"You're right about needing someone else on the inside, and I have someone," Ichabod remembered. "Katrina."

"Crane," Abbie's eyes were filled with concern. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am," he nodded confidently as he ran his hand down her cheek. "I just feel terrible about leaving you after what happened a few hours ago. Are you sure you're all right."

"I'm fine. I had a moment. It's over," Abbie sighed, not wanting to make things difficult for him.

Ichabod searched her eyes for reassurance that she was really okay, then kissed her. "I love you, Treasure."

"I love you too."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Bram & Lady Charlotte VanBrunt - Abe's parents  
> Lord William Crane & Lady AnnMarie - Ichabod's parents (deceased)  
> Lady Marry Crane - Ichabod's sister (deceased)  
> Prince Alfonso - Abbie's Uncle (deceased)  
> King Victor - Abbie's Father (deceased)  
> Prince Louis & Princess Antonia - Orion's older (twin) siblings  
> King Antonio & Queen Olivia - Orion's parents.


	24. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod plots with Stacker and Abe to get Sophie back, before he and Abbie face the truth about their feelings in Sex Therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the continued support kudos & comments. We are almost at the end of Part 3 of our Saga!  
> ~Enjoy~

Princess Diaries ch24

Holding On

 

1 ~ Endless Night

 

This wasn't at all how Abbie expected her night at Pandora's Box to go. She sat quietly on Ichabod's bed while he and Abe got dressed. Abbie couldn't believe what Abe was saying about Laurel's dad and their suspicious he was keeping Nikolia in hiding. The roommates always teased Laurel that her dad had some nefarious dealings, but they'd not really thought it was true. 

The guys were ready to go in minutes, desperate to find Sophie and make sure she was safe. Abbie walked with them to the front door, wishing she was going with them.

"I'll try to be back tomorrow," Ichabod brushed his thumb gently across her cheek touching her forehead to his, drawing comfort and reassurance from her. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"It's for the best. I'm sure everything is fine, but I need to focus on Abe. Mistress Justice and Mr. Story Teller will host the remainder of the Party. Stacker, and Mrs. Potts will handle everything here at the Estate. Michael will look after you. Get some rest and I will see you soon."

"Okay," Abbie gave him a tender kiss before letting him go. "Goodnight."

"Cheers, Treasure," Ichabod gave her one last kiss before following Abraham off.

She tugged the tiny silk robe tight around her body as a slight chill went down her spine, as the door closed behind them. She tried to set her mind at ease but she was too worried about them to relax. Sleep was out of the question and she had no one to talk to. At least Laurel and Orion were at the arty. She thought maybe just hanging out with them for the rest of the night would help.

"I didn't expect you back," Orion pulled up a seat for her at the bar and handed her his drink.

"Thanks," Abbie downed the whole glass.

"I suppose I can't ask why both Mr. Blue and Mr. Spades have disappeared and the Head Mistress hasn't shown?"

"Nope," she shook her head. The outside world wasn't allowed to exist in here. And even if it did, what would she say. Certainly they were friends and he knew some of what she and Ichabod were dealing with, but nothing about Ichabod's troubles with Stefan.

"There you are!" Laurel was more than a little tipsy as she came up behind Abbie and wrapped her arms around her. "What kind of trouble are we getting into?"

"No trouble," Abbie managed a smile.

"Okay, what's wrong? We only get to do this three times a year and your sulking?" Laurel looked around. "Where's Blue and Spades?"

"They got called away..."

"Oh no wonder you're looking so bummed. How about some shots?"

Abbie nodded while her friend poured. She was downing the first one when she heard Ichabod's voice. Abbie got up and went into the other room. The large screen monitor that usually had a slide show of pictures was playing an old video of him being dominant with three women. Abbie was a bit taken aback seeing Ichabod like that. Mistress Amore was using the video clip to show young Mr. Arrow exactly what she wanted him to do, since Mr. Spade was absent. Abbie tipped her head and fluttered her eyes, clearly annoyed.

Orion was good at reading her body language, and could sense how uncomfortable she was. "Come on let's dance, shall we."

Abbie took his hand without a word and joined him back in the main room. She was grateful to have a dance partner but it did nothing to get her mind off of Ichabod and worrying about Sophie. She thought about leaving, but being alone would be worse. 

Abbie looked up at the stage. Dancing was always good at helping her find a mental escape, and emotional release. 

"Go ahead," Orion released her, following her gaze to the stage.

She handed him her silk robe, and he couldn't help but look her over. The soft silk and lace negligee looked perfect against her smooth brown skin.

As soon as her hand touched the pole she felt right at home. Her fingers clasped the cool metal, and her leg wrapped around it. That first swirl around, head tipped back and curls let loose; she felt free, physically and emotionally free.

~~~

"Hello," Katrina groggily answered the phone.

"I am terribly sorry for waking you," Ichabod apologized.

"Then you are aware it is three in the morning?"

"Yes... Katrina, have you seen or heard from Sophie today?"

"No. I thought she'd be with Abraham for his birthday."

"She should have been. She's never missed," Ichabod let out a worried sigh. "We haven't heard from her at all. Abraham and I are on the plane to Denland now. I have reason to suspect she may be in some trouble with Stefan. 

"Trouble? Stefan particularly likes her...." Katrina sat up in bed. "Oh... Umm..."

"Katrina what is it?" Ichabod furrowed his brow.

"What? Has she seen Sophie?" Abraham was beyond anxious.

"No..." Ichabod held up a finger. For his friend to wait.

"I'm not certain, but Stefan has been known to be possessive with his girls. Do not come to the palace. I'll... I'll see what I can find out, and call you." Katrina hung up hoping that Sophie hadn't tried to spy on her uncle again. Perhaps Stefan simply convinced Sophie to stay with him. 

"Thank you," Ichabod hung up and immediately called Mistress Tish. She knew it was a high stress situation if he were calling her this early in the morning. Ichabod wasn't only calling for himself, but he was very concerned about how on edge Abbie seemed lately with the wedding so close.

"I'll be at Bellington first thing Monday morning. I'll stay as long as you need. I'll call Mistress Heart and let her know to be expecting me."

"I appreciate that," Ichabod was relieved.

~

 

2 ~ Trapped

 

Katrina was up early. At six she hastily dressed and went straight to Sophie's suite. It was odd as she turned down the hall to see two guards standing at Sophie's bedroom door. As she approached, they closed ranks.

"I'm here to see Sophie," she tried to pass by them but they would not allow her.

"We’re very sorry Lady Katrina, but Miss Sophie has come down with the flue. King Stefan gave strict orders no one is to see her except for her care giver."

"Oh... And where is her caregiver now?"

One of the security guards whispered to the other, before they addressed her again. "The nurse will be back at noon."

"Back at noon?" Katrina furrowed her brow.

"Yes, you just missed her. She is scheduled to check in every six hours. If you want to see her then, you'll need to clear it with the King."

"Oh... It's not that important. If she's not well I'll see her when she's feeling better."

Katrina immediately went back to her room and sent a text to Ichabod. 

-Meet at the palace servant’s entrance on the West side. Make sure you're not seen.-

She couldn’t believe she was doing this but Katrina had seen this before when things got out of hand with Stefan or his son's women. She slipped into the secret tunnels that all old palaces had, but were almost never used any more. She and Hans used to play in them as children. She only hoped she remembered how to get to Sophie's suite, and that the entrance wasn’t sealed. She shuddered at the cobwebs and dust. Using the flashlight from her cell phone, until she came to what she hoped was the right room. If she was wrong, she could startle someone and ruin her chance to check on Sophie.

She looked around and found a lever that was the latch and pushed the heavy bookcase just a little. Faunally it only had a few decorative items and she was able to squeeze through.

"Sophie?" Katrina whispered as she went to her bedside. Just as she suspected, Sophie had a few bruises and was drugged. She shook her and spoke to her, sternly but quietly, so the guards would not hear. She then grabbed a glass of water and splashed her face. "Come on I need you to get up."

Sophie mumbled something and was barely able to get her eyes open. It was a struggle getting her on her feet, and Katrina had to practically drag her across the room. She pulled her into the secret cord or then closed it back up. There was no way she could get her from the third floor to the servant’s level down the old stone stairs without hurting her. 

She made a quick dash down and found Ichabod and Abraham with two men in an unmarked car, parked behind the waste bins just outside the gates. She waved frantically to get their attention

"There... It's Katrina," Ichabod pointed and they hurried to her. 

"I need one of you to carry her down, the other needs to be in the car ready to go. There are no cameras over there but a servant can walk by at any time."

"I'll go," Abraham quickly followed her.

Ichabod and his security waited with the vehicle running. Abraham reappeared within ten minutes with Sophie in his arms.

"What's happened to her?" Ichabod demanded.

"I think she'll be all right. When things get out of hand with my Uncles dates he... He forces them to stay in hiding while their bruises heal. Afterwards he comes up with some financial or career settlement that pleases the woman in question. I think it's best if you get her out of here. If Stefan calls, just tell him you do not know where she is. And don't take her to the airport unless you want Stefan to know you have her."

"You should come with us," Ichabod urged Katrina.

"No. If I leave Stefan will know that I'm with Sophie. Just go, and I'll call you when I can leave."

~~~

 

Abraham and Ichabod brought her back to his family’s country estate where she could rest in private. He doubted with the feud between his father and the King, that Stefan would send anyone to the Estate looking for her. His father Dr. VanBrunt, assessed Sophie's condition; no broken bones, a few bruises and she seemed to be on a sedative with a Benzodiazepine. 

"Who did this to her?" Dr. VanBrunt demanded the boys tell him. Abraham didn't understand the fued between his father and Stefan, but he knew telling him would escalate an already tricky situation.

"Well," he asked again looking from Abraham to Ichabod. "Are you boys getting into trouble again?"

"No, father. I swear, we are not." Abraham rubbed his temple frustrated.

"If she's been sexually assaulted, we need to call the authorities..."

"We cannot... Father, please..."

"Very well, son. As the sedatives wear off, she'll regain consciousness... It may be a day or two before she feels like herself. I'll administer antibiotic prophylaxis to stave off any STDs."

"She's going to be all right?" Ichabod needed some reassurance.

"Yes. She will. Just let her rest."

~ 

"She's starting to wake up," Abraham whispered to Ichabod as they sat at Sophie's bedside. 

It was almost noon and clearly whatever she had been given was wearing off. 

"How are you feeling?" Abraham asked.

"Like hell..." Sophie groaned. "What's going on?" She slurred trying to open her eyes.

"We brought you to mom and dad's place. We'll leave Denland as soon as it's safe."

"Safe?" She asked confused, slurring. "Did something happen?"

"You don't remember?" Ichabod asked.

"I... Went to Stefan's office and I had my phone... But I don't remember..." She closed her eyes. "So tired."

Abraham kissed her forehead as he brushed back her hair, "Rest up Love."

~~~

 

 

Katrina could feel her heart pounding in her chest like a drum as she walked into Stefan's office. It was one in the afternoon. He knew Sophie was gone by now and had to suspect her involvement. Katrina had no choice but to call Ichabod. If he were in Denland they needed to be each other's alibi. Now she had to convince her uncle she had no idea anything was going on with Sophie. But the way he looked at her when he spoke, she felt as if he could see right through her. 

"Yes, I went to see her this morning, but I was told she isn't well."

Stefan folded his hands on his desk as he stared at her. "Ichabod's plane landed in Denland this morning, he also called you." 

"Of course. You wanted the two of us to spend more time together, Uncle. We are going to do just that. He's on his way to the palace last I checked. We are going to London this evening."

Stefan stood calmly and walked over to Katrina, towering over her as she sat looking up. "You haven't seen or heard from Sophie at all today?"

"No... I have not... Ugh..." Katrina gasped, pinching her eyes shut as Stefan gripped her face in his hand, squeezing tight.

"You better never lie to me, my dear."

"I would never," Katrina managed in a whisper, wincing at how painful his grip was.

"You're Majesty, Lord Crane is here," Stefan's secretary called over his intercom.

Katrina breathed heavy as Stefan let her go and Ichabod was escorted into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" Ichabod said flatly. He was pissed and it was taking everything in him not to go for Stefan. But he had to keep calm.

"Yes. Katrina says you're in Denland to see her. I was wondering if you've seen Sophie as well."

"No I haven't, actually."

"That's unusual since you're here."

"We had birthday plans with Abraham but she wasn't able to make it. I thought it was work, but Katrina says she has the flue. I’ll call her tomorrow and see how she's doing."

"So you are here for Katrina?"

"Yes... Is that so unusual?" Ichabod's jaw was tight with tension. It was unusual for him to come without being forced.

"I asked him to come. It's time we move forward with wedding plans. We have some things to work out while we're on the plane to London."

"Very well," Stefan seemed appeased, but not wholly convinced neither of them knew where Sophie was. He wanted to make sure she didn't get on the plane with them. "I'll have an escort take you to the airport."

Within an hour, four of Stefan's guards were chaperoning the two to the airport, and conveniently giving the jet a quick check. As they searched, Ichabod's insider Jake, managed to slip Sophie's i-phone and android into his hands. 

 

~~~

 

 

3 ~ Caught

 

Abbie was relieved that Sophie was found and going to be all right. She couldn't imagine what Stefan had done to her. But at least she was with Abraham now, and Ichabod would be back at Bellington at night. Her only problem now was rearranging her schedule so that she could stay.

"Abbie we have a luncheon with the Prime Minister tomorrow," Orion didn't like her breaking plans. Then Parliament meetings Tuesday..."

"I'll be back in Patricia Tuesday, I promise. But I have a session scheduled with Mistress Trish. And with the wedding in just a few weeks... I really need her help."

"Of course," Orion agreed. He took her hands in his and gave them a tender kiss. "I want us to have a very happy marriage. If the sessions with Mistress Tish are helping, then I fully support you."

Orion and Laurel were the last guests to depart, leaving Abbie essentially alone in the huge mansion. She called Abraham to check in on him and Sophie. She was doing fine thankfully. Still groggy but she'd eaten before going back to sleep. She wanted to call Ichabod again, but he was with Katrina.

Abbie made her way up to Ichabod's loft, surrounded herself with his things and looked over his paintings. She could see why Ichabod loved this quiet little space so much. She slowly began cleaning up from where they'd laid together. She made her way back down the winding stairwell that led to Pandora's box. Mr. And Mrs. Potts already had the entire club spotless.

She should have kept going and just left the place closed up. But as she walked by one of the flat screens, her curiosity got the best of her. She sat the blanket and the two empty champagne glasses down and grabbed the remote. She curled up on one of the chairs, enthralled with studying Ichabod and what he liked and what he did. Before she knew it, she'd fallen down the rabbit whole, flipping through photos and video clips looking for more images of him. 

She started with early footage fast forwarding to see parts w Ichabod. It was difficult to see him getting high and then letting Pandora bind him and crop him. It looked like she was physically injuring him and he didn't care. She skipped around and found another piece where Ichabod and Pandora were being Dominant over a sub. Pandora was far more aggressive with the girl than Ichabod was was she could tell he was very into it. There was another clip where they did the same to Master Arrow. Again Ichabod enjoyed Dominating and controlling, but Pandora seemed downright cruel. 

She could see the stark difference in how things were in the early days, when he was high and partying. She found Pandora to be beautiful, with dark mysterious eyes, and very cunning. The way she had Ichabod wrapped around her finger... Abbie could see she taught him, encouraged him to be a skilled lover. High or not, he was good, and his friends appreciated his skills as a lover.

Abbie switched to a more recent video of the party before Ichabod met her. He did spend a lot of time binding Mistress Lakes to one of the swings and sketching her. Abbie was almost relieved but then she watched as Ichabod snapped his fingers. Mistress Destiny came over and untied Lakes. He began commanding them what to do, and The two women proceeded to obay. He wasn't cruel but he was very forceful and dominating, and they loved it. Abbie felt both jealous and intimidated. The women were sensual, talented, and so was he. When they finished he moved on, and She watched as he strapped Mistress Amour to the same table he had demonstrated to Abbie last Party. Now she could see what he did with it and the way he fucked her.

"Abbie..." Ichabod said her name softly as he walked in on her.

"Crane..." She was startled, having lost track of time. She could tell he wasn't happy that she was watching the old footage. "I um... I was just..."

"Yeah, I can see," Ichabod shook his head and walked out.

"Crane," Abbie stopped the video and followed him out. "I was just watching some of the old videos. You said before that it was fine."

"Because you were curious about what it was like in Pandora's Box. But you've been twice now."

"I know, but... I haven't seen everything."

"No, you mean you haven't seen me doing everything. You were watching because you wanted to see what I do in Pandora's Box when you aren't there."

"Yeah, okay I did... Because, I don't understand how you can go from that to this." Abbie pointed haphazardly at herself and shrugged her shoulders.

"Abbie I..." Ichabod paced gesturing with his hands up. "Bloody hell! I don't know what you want me to say right now. That is all I've known, until you. And that has nothing to do with love. I love you. And I want to be here for you, no matter what, but I can't change my past or who I am..." He sat on the bed and shook his head frustrated.

"I didn't mean to piss you off. I should just go back to Patricia."

"I don't want you to leave. We rarely have time alone together. I simply don't understand why I found you in there watching those old videos of me."

"They aren't all old. That last one was just two months before we met. I'm doing the best I can, but I need to know what you really expect from me, since you keep pretending that I'm somehow satisfying you..."

"Abbie, I've told you I am happy with you..." he let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "We should wait and speak about this when Mistress Tish arrives tomorrow."

"Fine..." Abbie sighed as she observed the stressed look on his face. "Crane, is everything okay with Sophie. I spoke to Abe and he said she's going to be fine, but...."

"She will be fine... Stefan knocked her about pretty badly and he sedated her."

Abbie sighed. "Are you sure she's all right?"

"I don't know. I just... I needed to get back here, so I left. Abe will call when there is word of how she is faring."

"Crane, don't tell me you came back to make the appointment with me and Mistress Tish?" Abbie was surprised. "Why did you do that?"

"You are my priority, always."

"You need to go be with Sophie and Abe."

"I can't go back now. It would draw too much suspicion," Ichabod’s fingers twitched Nervously as he pressed them down his legs to calm himself.. "King Stefan already suspects we have her."

"You shouldn't have come back for me and my stupid issues. Sophie and Abe need you."

Ichabod let out a low calming breath then held his hands out to her. "Come here, Treasure."

Abbie went to him standing between his long legs as he put his arms around her. "Abe and Sophie have each other. He'll take care of her. I need to be here for you... I want to be here with you."

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize. I know you are under a great deal of pressure right now."

"Because I'm getting married in six weeks." Abbie let out a sorrowful breath.

"Indeed." Ichabod held her tight resting his cheek to her breast as she ran her fingers through his hair. He felt an aching ping in his gut. It happened every time he thought about Abbie marrying Orion. No matter how well they thought their arraignment was, he didn't want Abbie with anyone else.

She could feel how stressed he was, and she felt terrible about the way he found her when he got home. Abbie stepped back, giving herself just enough room to pull down her dress and let it fall around her ankles. 

"Mm... I've missed you," Ichabod spoke low as his eyes gazed over her curves.

"Did you really?" Abbie asked letting her fingers play through his dark hair.

"Every moment we are not together, I miss you," his hands caressed her body, drawing her close to him again. "You must know that, Abbie."

"I do," Abbie leaned in kissing him tenderly.

Abbie let her hands slide down to his waist and began unfastening his pants as they kissed. She could feel him twitch stiff at her touch. Nervously she grinned, sliding his belt from round his waist. It wasn't what he expected when she handed it to him then held out her hands, wrists together.

"What is this?" Ichabod tried to hide how alluring he found her offer. 

"I'm all yours," Abbie swallowed hard. She wanted to be as confident as the women he'd known, and who he had enjoyed. 

As tempting as it was, Ichabod saw the trepidation in her eyes and saw the slight tremble of her hands. This wasn't about the two of them finding another level of intimacy. It was about what she saw at Pandora's Box, and what she thought of him and herself. He placed the belt to the side and took her hands in his, kissing them gently. 

"I think we should wait on this.... I'm haven't slept in days and am quite exhausted."

"You've never been too tired before..." Abbie could see he was aroused. "If this is because..."

"Abbie, we should wait until we can talk about this first. It's not something to just jump into lightly and I think it's too soon..."

"For me?" Abbie questioned.

"No... For me, to do with you. Mistress Tish will be here in the morning. Come lay with me," he took her with care into his arms and laid beside her in the bed.

Abbie closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but it was hard. She wanted to believe he didn't need his kinks, but she could always see that spark in his eyes, that lit up at the thought of it. 

 

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Therapy

 

Tish arrived bright and early at Bellington for what could be a long day of sessions. They set up for their meetings in the lounge of Pandora's Box. Ichabod told Abbie how years ago it was Mistress Tish who helped Sophie design the party room, set up safeguards, rules, and even took her through proper dominatrixtraining.

"The Head Mistress went through training?" Abbie asked curiously.

"Of course. Safety is paramount for this to work... And what they were doing under Pandora's watch... Well, it was a very dangerous situation. I can do training for Dominates and submissives, as well as sexual surrogate."

"And you can teach me?"

"Of course."

After some small talk they began. Tish was pleased that Ichabod and Abbie wanted to speak to her together, but still needed to do some one on one work with both of them. Abbie still hadn't found a way to reconcile her trauma and the blame she put on her late father. Tish made a few suggestions and Abbie agreed. She didn't understand how it was going to help her move on sexually, but at the very least it could help her with the closure she needed with her dad.

For Ichabod it was more to see how he was managing the added stress. He did feel much better knowing that Sophie was safe but he was struggling against his growing rage for King Stefan. "I'm furious with the tosser, but I haven't touched a drop of gear. It's the last thing I want to do."

"Then why don't you tell me where you feel you are struggling right now."

 

He began to tell Tish how Abbie used to be fine with Pandora's Box and his past. She even seemed eager and curious, even though he wasn't interested in introducing her to the lifestyle. She believed him before when he said he was happy with her and very happy with the way they were together. But she's now questions him.

"I don't think you're lying, I just think that... eventually you're going to get tired of me not giving you what you want."

"Why would you say that? I want you... Is this why you are doing things you don't want to do?"

"What?"

"Last night you offered to let me bind you, but you seemed terrified at the notion. And I cannot help but be reminded of the things you said the other night after we were together. It made me wonder if I'm pushing you to do more than you're comfortable doing."

"I was upset when I said those things. I didn't really mean it."

"You didn't? Then why were you watching videos of me with other people?" 

Abbie looked away. 

"Can we not be honest right now Abbie?"

"Fine... You're right. I don't think that I'm satisfying you. I think it's just a matter of time before you're tired of my childish nonsense and this business with Master Angel and then... I'll lose you."

"You're all I want Treasure. Why should you fear I would leave you? I could never!" Ichabod stood and started pacing. "I thought that therapy would help but this keeps happening... I worry when you are like that."

"Master Spade, I need you to take a deep breath, and listen to me carefully." Tish gestured for him to sit and reax. "What's happening with Mistress of Hearts right now is not about you. I know it feels like it is. But I promise you it's not. If you can imagine being tied up, and you can't get free. The more you want to be free, the more you struggle against your binds, the more frustrated you get. That's what she is going through. You are not the cause." 

Tish turned to Abbie. "I know that the videos are not off limits, but... In the future, perhaps you should ask Master Spade to either show you what he likes to do, or watch the videos with you. Trust that he is being honest with you and will share whatever he feels comfortable sharing with you."

"Do you believe someone can really give up a lifestyle they've become accustom to, and seem to enjoy?" Abbie asked Tish.

"Yes, if they want to. It is harder if it’s part of an addiction, but they can. Are you asking Master Spade to give up BDSM completely?"

"No... I mean I just don't know if I'll be into it the way he is... Or was. I can't even get past the hurdle of having intercourse."

Tish turned back to Ichabod. "You've expressed a willingness to give up certain things to be with Mistress Heart. What does that mean to you, so she can have clarity."

"I suppose, I truly just want to be with her. Whatever she wants and needs, I am happy with. I have said before, the first time I had intercourse, I was high on opiat pain killers and I was brought right into the BDSM lifestyle. I have never had what society would call a normal relationship. And for the first time I have that with Mistress Heart... When it's just the two of us. So when I say I'm willing to wait for her, I truly mean it... I hope that when she is ready, if she wants to explore other things sexually, perhaps we can take that journey together."

Abbie sighed with relief, as she held his hand tight. "I gather Pandora’s Box is something you two only want to continue if you are made to marry other people?” Tish asked. “Well, yes. If we are together I don’t know that we’ll need such excursions. I certainly don’t want to be with anyone else,” Ichabod explained.

"I don’t want to be with anyone else either. But I do love being free to dance and be watched and admired.” Abbie added.

“You have me for that,” Ichabod gave her a cheeky grin.

“It is different dancing for you. When I went back and danced the other night, it was such a stress relief. Being able to…”

“I’m sorry, but you went back into the party?” Ichabod asked. “I thought you went to bed…”

“Well I didn’t want to be alone. I was worried about you and Abe… I couldn’t sleep so I went back in. Master Angel encouraged me to dance and just let of some steam."

"I bet he did," Ichabod snipped.

"It was better than doing shots with Mistress Diamonds all night,” Abbie joked but Ichabod wasn’t smiling.

“So you danced for Orion? Master Angel,” he corrected already getting heated and making the slip up.

“No… I danced for myself, because it’s what I needed.”

Ichabod was about to say something snarky but Mistress Tish cut him off. “Master Spade, you do hear that Mistress Heart is expressing how she found freedom to relax and express herself… yes?”

“I… I suppose you’re right,” Ichabod quickly checked his jealousy. Without Tish’s guidance he would have likely went off on a tantrum and then regretted it. “It is precisely the freedom we all find there.”

“But…” Tish urged him on with caution, making him think before speaking.

“I simply don’t want anyone to see her, to ogle over her half naked body… I know it’s selfish. I love her, and um… I want her to myself. I already fear I’ll have to share her with Ori… Master Angel… and the thought eats at me.”

“You know that’s not what I want. I love to dance and I don’t need to be naked to do it. As far as Orion goes, you know how I feel about our situation…”

“I know,” Ichabod held her hand and kissed it. “I’m just so worried about you having to be with him.”

"If I do everything you recommend and I still can't... You said there are other ways to help me move forward that we can try."

"Yes," Tish nodded. "There are techniques that I can use as a surrogate or I can teach Ichabod, and we can help you physically get to the next level. They are a forms of exposure therapy. But I prefer those options as a last resort and only with your full consent. We can discuss those options after we exhaust all other avenues."

"Okay," Abbie nodded. "I trust Master Spade, so if we need to go there... That's what I want."

"All right," Tish took down some notes. "Now, how far does your trust extend when it comes to Ichabod. Are you still feeling any need to know more about his past exploits."

"No. I think I understand now. And I'm so sorry I was looking at those videos without you."

"It's all right. I can't change my past. I just never wanted you to see me high and behaving in such a manner. But I do understand why you did."

"I love you... Nothing that I saw or that you've done in the past will change that," Abbie put her arms around him and held him tight.

He relaxed into her, breathing in her scent with such a relief. "I love you so much... I cannot lose you."

"You won't lose me."

 

~~~

 

It was a long day of sessions but Ichabod felt it had been well worth it. He sat in his dressing room preparing for bed while Abbie finished her last brief meeting with Mistress Tish. As he started to unbutton his shirt he got a nagging feeling. Something in his gut brought him back to what Sophie said. The last thing she remembered was doing something with her phone. He pulled both of her devices from his bag and began scrolling through her photos. There was nothing there. Then he checked her uploaded files.

"Sophie, what is this?" Ichabod asked himself as he opened the files. 

He flipped through quickly taking mental pictures of Stefan's files, with his eidetic memory. He had no idea what the numbers or the codes meant, but he'd figure that out tomorrow. Right now he wanted to take in as much information as he could. He paused when he came across the file with Abraham's parents photos. He'd have to tell his friend so they could look in to it. But the file that really caught his attention was the one with the photo of Nikolia and the accompanying numbers. He immediately sent the files to Stacker and made some calls.

 

~~~

 

5 ~ Happy Endings

 

It was an hour later when Abbie found Ichabod still in his dressing room, sitting on the lounge with his head in his hands.

"Crane," Abbie sat next to him and gently kissed his shoulder. "What's wrong? I thought the sessions went well."

"They did, Treasure..."

"What's on your mind?" Abbie placed her hands on his cheeks and drew his gaze upon her. What she first thought was worry, she could now see in his eyes was relief.

"She's done it."

"Who? Who's done what?"

"Sophie... She found all of Stefan's files. Of course, we still need to decipher their codes, but we'll be able to dig through all his shady dealings and... Abbie. I think we can find Nikolia."

"Oh..." Abbie blinked in disbelief. "Oh, my... Crane… Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, I know. It almost seems unreal after everything we've been through, but it is true. Now that we have a way to find Nikolia, we just need to get Sophie out of Denland."

"Are you sure she's safe?"

"Yes. She's with Abe and his family. Stefan won't get anywhere near her."

"You really believe that she found what we need?"

"To get Stefan out of our lives for good... yes. Soon you can call off that blasted wedding to Orion... I’m going to marry you Abbie."

Abbie threw her arms around Ichabod pulling him to her as their lips met and she kissed him. "Say that again," she breathed softly to him as her nuzzled to his.

"I am going to marry you, Princess Grace Abigail... " Ichabod breathed huskily between kisses. His heart was full and light as he lifted her up. "I am going to make you my wife."

His lips seized upon hers, taking her tongue and offering his own as they made their way to his bed. He laid her down, pealing her from her dress and tossed it aside. His eyes softened as he stood back and looked her over. His hooded eyes admiring her every curve, as his heart swelled again. As if truly allowing himself to imagine it for the first time, he could see her laying before him on their wedding night, her willingly, happily giving herself fully to him and he to her.  
“I can hardly wait…”

"Me too," Abbie whispered as if reading his mind. 

"Our wedding night?" Ichabod asked.

Abbie nodded with a grin. 

"What if you're not ready, still? I don't want to..."

"I trust you, Ichabod Crane. I trust you with my whole being. And I know, no matter what happens, you're going to help me through it... So yes."

"My Treasure..." Ichabod was nearly overwhelmed. He leaned over her kissing her wantonly as he caressed her cheek. "Should we wait on all things?"

"Oh, hell no," Abbie grinned up at him as she sat back on her elbows, looking over his lean form. "Take off your clothes."

Ichabod licked his lips giving her a sly smile. She did not have to ask him twice. He pulled off his shirt as she teased spreading her legs, and reaching her petite hands beneath the lace. She was grinning as she watched his thick cock come to life and stiffen in his pants.

"Mmmm... That's for me," he groaned unable to undo his pants fast enough to get some relief. 

"I like watching you too," Abbie purred as she grew wetter sliding her own fingers up and down her slit.

Ichabod was partly jealous and highly turned on. He watched her fingers play as her eyes gazed over his body, watching him undress. She let out a moan as his firm hard rod emerged, throbbing and ready. He had to squeeze her legs tight around her hand as her mouth watered for him. She couldn't take it anymore.

She got up on her knees pulling him to the edge of the bed and kissed him hard. Their tongues colliding as their hands roamed across each other body. He cupped her breast in his hand, firmly tweaking her turgid nipples, his other hand grasped her full voluptuous ass and pulled her tight into him. She loved how hard his thick manhood felt against her soft skin, the way it throbbed, almost begging to be touched, caressed, kisses.

Abbie kissed down his body, taking her time tonguing the tiny nipples of his chest. She continued down a little further until her soft lips met the head of him. He shuddered as her hands slid down his abdomen and took him into her grip, while she gingerly kissed and licked the tip. She sent shock waves through his system as she tongued his tiny slit. Her soft lips then kissing away the clear evidence of his pleasure.

She playfully, firmly, slid her tongue down the shaft, massaging the sack, as she dragged her tongue up again. She would never get over the size of him, stretching her lips as she took him in her mouth.

"Heavens mercy..." Ichabod croaked and gasped as Abbie hummed her delight. Her lips on his cock would surely be his end. 

It was a pleasurable torture when she made him stand for it. His toes dug into the carpet as her mouth worked him in reflect rhythm with her hand. He ran his hands across her shoulders as his eyes wandered over the thin lace panties that vanished between her gorgeous round cheeks. They gazed back up her body until his drunken eyes met hers. 

 

Fu... oh god yes..." He groaned huskily. There was nothing decent he could say as he enjoyed every second. He could hold off, but she was thirsty, and didn't want him to. His hips gently rocked with her as she sucked him deep and long. 

"I need to come," he choked, barely hanging on to sanity.

"Mmmhm,... " she nodded and worked him harder. He groaned heavy, barely catching his breath as she delivered him into a state of pure bliss. 

His body tightened as his hips thrust. His warm thick seed filled her, and she drank until he was spent. She went back up on her knees and kissed him, longingly as he breathed heavy to recover. His hands ravaged her breasts and ass unable to get enough of her. He crouched down kissing and sucking at her breasts. Hie nipples going from plump to firm again in his mouth as she soaked her panties. Everything about the way he kissed her and touched her felt so good. She felt weak as she melted into his arms, quivering in need of more.

The next thing Abbie knew, she was on her back and legs in the air. She panted heavy with anticipation as he hurriedly removed her panties, grinning at how wet she was.

"These are mine now," he growled as he placed the tiny lace garment on the night stand.

"So is this," Abbie teased, opened her legs. Her fingers spread her lips and exposing the wet pink inside.

"You are perfection," he groaned, sliding her to the edge of the bed, then dropping to his knees before her. "You will be the end of me."

There was nothing else she could say. Only a breathy pant escaped as his tongue slid up her thigh as licked at her slick folds. She was wet and sweet like cantaloupe, and he lapped up her essence, indulging in her. She panted softly as his tongue slid in and out of her chasm, drawing her wetness before he sucked again. He slid a long slender finger inside as he began tonguing her clit.

"Uh... god yes..." Abbie moaned as the two sensations struck her. 

He strummed her spot perfectly, making her body rise and press into him. He added a second digit, stretching her as he stroked, and sucking her clit until it swelled in his mouth. Abbie rummaged her hands through his hair as the pressure began to build and bubble over. He didn't relent, his head was firmly between her thighs as her body began to wrench and give in. He looked up at her and watched as she came in a blissful explosion, soaking his mouth and beard as he drank her in. He continued, letting her ride the high as pleasure struck every nerve in her body.

He left two fingers inside her, slowly stroking as he came up beside her on the bed. Her body was still quivering as he kissed her tenderly on the lips, drawing her to him. He began stroking inside her already sensitive chasm, hitting her spot over and over, grazing her clit with each thrust. They looked at each other with lustful want between wet kisses, as her body, arched into him. Her hands grasped for anything that would ground her but there was no relief as the pressure began to build again. He went faster and harder as she began to soak his hand. She was moaning, mulling, panting heavy into his kisses. 

"Fu... Crane..." She cried out his name before descending into gibberish. Her walls clenched tight around his fingers as he brought her to the edge of pure bliss.

"I cannot wait until I can come inside you." Ichabod groaned huskily breathing her in as he watched her come.

Abbie remembered nothing else as she began free falling into his high. Moments later she came out of her blissful haze to his warm soft kisses on her lips and cheeks.

"That good?" he teased. 

She would have swatted him if her body wasn't still dealing from how much pleasure she had just experience. 

"Mmmm... I can't wait either," Abbie smiled letting out a tired but relieved sigh.

"Abbie... I love you so much. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure our wedding night is..."

"I know... I love you too. And I trust you." Abbie placed her hand to his cheek and kissed him again. "Just get Nikolia away from Stefan, so we can make this a reality."

"We will, Treasure," Ichabod was certain. He pulled Abbie into his arms, spooning her and caressing her body. "Stacker is confident at the very least there is enough to get Nikolia's location and get him away from that tyrant."

"And if there's no dirt in his files that we can use against him, we'll still have a strong case in your favor. We'll fight it in court if we have to."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Ichabod kissed her shoulder nervously, his gut wrenched at the thought of the truth being exposed in court. He couldn't let that happen. He had to play dirty with Stefan. It was the only way.

 

 

 

~*~


	25. Spring In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth unfolds about King Stefan's past & the young Royals' families. Ichabod & Abbie have growing faith their love will win out in the end despite disturbing discoveries.  
> #IchabbieSpring

AMPD ch25

 

Spring in Bloom

 

~

1 ~ Sweet Control

"Well this is a nice surprise," Abbie smiled as she walked into her suite and Ichabod stood to greet her.

"There's my beautiful Treasure," He hugged her tight, then kissed her tenderly. He took a moment caressing her cheeks in his hands as he looked into her soft brown eyes. Abbie could easily get lost looking at his handsome face and bright blue eyes, as he held her.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait to see you."

"Mmmm... No need to apologize. I didn't think I'd get to see you before the ball next week. So even if it's just one night, I'm glad you're here. How is Sophie?"

"She's home with her parents. Dr. VanBrunt got her out of Denland safely."

"Oh, thank God. I needed some good news today. Did I mention that I'm glad you're here?" They kissed again and she relaxed into his embrace.

"Long day?"

"Wedding planning. I thought it was going to be just me and Orion at the cake sampling, but Olivia flew in from Corten. I want this wedding to be as small as possible and she is pushing for..." Abbie paused when she saw Ichabod's eyes drop. "Any way, I'd rather be here with you. What are you working on?"

"More ciphers for Stefan's coded files," Ichabod sat at Abbie's desk and pulled her onto his lap. "It's terribly slow going since the codes change with each file. And unfortunately we're finding more questionable and problematic information about his enemies and alleged friends, than we are on him."

Abbie glance at his notes, "Olivia De'Leon? Is this for real?"

"I'm afraid so. It's amazing that Stefan got a DNA test on her twins without her knowing. I'm certain he's holding this bombshell in order to coerce her into doing something dreadful at his bidding."

"This could destroy her marriage!" Abbie winced.

"In her defense this affair happened before she married Antonio and seems to not have happened since. But still..."

"It would upset the Monarchy of Corten at the very least. Should we tell Olivia?"

"I don't know... I wouldn't even know how to approach such a conversation. I'm dreading looking into my families file, and yours. Abraham has asked me to look at his family's."

"Do the file for the Millano family as well. I want to know what he has on my family... If that's why my father remained on friendly-Ish terms with him." Abbie stood and paced. "I can't imagine my dad being corrupt."

"You're father was a wonderful ruler. Try not to stress over what you cannot control. Have considered taking Mistress Tish's advisement on the after of your father?"

"I'm getting there. It's not so easy. How about you? Are you still upset about me viewing the videos?"

"No... I know you still have questions, so if there's anything you need to know..."

"Why do you like being a Dom, or why did you like it?" Abbie asked.

"Oh... Right to it," Ichabod went wide eyed, but was ready to share.

They were both glad they they'd gotten to a place where they could talk about it openly. She didn't have to fear that she wasn't enough. He didn't have to be embarrassed by his past. They could be honest and share with love.

"Well... So much of my life was out of control and I caused so much pain... It's like a way that I can both be in control and create pleasure from pain. I get to nurture my lover, bring them to ecstasy, while they are in less than comfortable situations, sometimes painful situations. Even when the partner wants me to spank or paddle, I’m giving them what they want, and then it’s up to me to make them feel pleasure. There's a sense of gratification, I suppose for both parties. To know someone is trusting me completely. That someone wants me to have complete control in making them feel good."

"Do you ever worry you're replacing being a Dom with nurturing my virginity?"

"Well, Mistress Tish and I talked about this. I'm honestly having so much fun exploring you... I love it. I want to know you like I've never known anyone else before. And I have no desire to know anyone else in this way. Now don't get me wrong. I do very much look forward to us making love," Ichabod chuckled a bit. "I understand your concern that I'll feel the need to Dom again. Having a real loving relationship is all new to me. And I'm happy with us... Whatever we do, where ever it takes us… as long as it's you and me."

"Good," Abbie smiled. "And I believe you, and I trust you... So much so, that when we get there, I am willing to try anything you want. I've thought about it and... I feel the same way. As long as it's you and me, I'm open."

"God I love you..." Ichabod kissed her. "You are so amazing."

"I wish we didn't have to stay in?"

"Media and photographers are everywhere, unfortunately," Ichabod sighed.

"If we were back at Bellington... we could just run around out on the greens, with no one to bother us... Or better yet, I could get on the stage, wrap my legs around the pole and let loose."

"I suppose it might seem odd if you ran around the palace gardens here, but perhaps we could get you a pole for your room."

"That would be the best. But can you imagine the scandal if people found out the princess had a stripper pole," Abbie grinned.

"Oh... You refer to it as a stripper pole? I thought you only utilized it for the purposes of dance." Ichabod pouted a bit. "I wasn't aware you stripped whilst in Pandora's Box."

"You didn't watch the video?"

"No...no, not after the way I behaved when I found you watching them. I thought it might be rather hypocritical."

"You know, I don't mind. Everyone else got to see it, so..."

"Yes... Even Orion," Ichabod grumbled but tried to perk up. "I'm sure your dance was lovely. I just hope my friends appreciate how fortunate they were to be graced with such a treat."

"That's very sweet of you," Abbie snuggled into his arms, pleased that he was keeping his jealousy under control. "You know, I don't have a pole, but I could improvise and maybe show you."

"Oh..." Ichabod raised a brow. "You know what I'd like?"

"What?"

"I want you to take complete control. Try it."

"Okay," Abbie gave him a sly grin and pulled a chair in front of the mirror. "Have a seat Captain."

"Absolutely Treasure," Ichabod obliged.

"Tell me do you want it fast or slow?"

"Mmmm... Slow please. Take your time."

Abbie set her playlist starting with "Love On the Brain" and slowly sashayed up to him. She swayed as she began unbuttoning her top.

"No touching," she teased as she turned around. 

She bent over as she pulled off her skirt, giving Ichabod a perfect view. He swallowed hard, gripping chair handles to keep from reaching for her firm round cheeks. The contrast of her soft brown skin and her pastel bra and panties, enticed his senses.

She was a beautiful dancer, with a fluid way of making her body blend with the music. He could hardly contain himself as her body swayed and gyrated around him. He did love to watch, and could feel the blood rushing to his groin. She could see the bulge rising as her hands groped his body. 

She spun behind him wrapping her leg around his shoulder, then leaned over him to unbutton his shirt. Back around again, she unfastened his pants, freeing his thick cock.

"Is that better," Abbie purred.

"Yes," he groaned.

She straddled his lap, whipping off her bra before grinding against his cock. She was relentless stroking her folds against his rod, only her thin silk panties keeping them apart heart palpitating rapidly with every smooth intricate move she made. 

"Does that feel good," Abbie hummed as he nodded licking his lips,. She could feel him throbbing against her chasm as she rapidly moved her hips. 

“You can use your mouth,” Abbie licked his lips. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him, mouth opened wide, inviting him in.

"You got me so fucking wet," she moaned as her clit hit the head of him and his length bragged over it. 

"You're going to make me cum," Ichabod groaned into her neck, as he white knuckle the chair. His heart was racing and he felt as if he would explode. He kissed her breasts, sucking her nipples, tonguing them.

"Oh damn..." Abbie moaned as her clit swelled against his cock. She could feel him lurching beneath ear her.

She pulled her breast from his mouth, his tongue reaching for more. Abbie caught his tongue in her mouth, kissing him, before she slid down his body. Her petite hands stroked his cock as her tongue swirled around the head. She licked his slit, making the most invigorating sounds, as he groaned, gripping the chair for dear life. He glanced from the mirror, watching their reflection, back to her between his thighs. Her tongue slid up and down his length as her big brown eyes looked up at him. His hooded eyes looked on her as she took him in her mouth.

"Ohh... Fuck yes... " he moaned huskily, his hips bucking slightly.

Abbie hummed and purred, bobbing up and down the length of his cock, taking him as deep in her mouth as she could. 

"Coming..." He groaned deep, as his body tightened, and bliss took over his entire being. His warmth filled her and she drank until he was spent. When she’d had her fill she crawled on his lap, kissing him, deep and heavy. His hands still clinging to the chair, perfectly disciplined. 

"Did you like that? Did it feel good." Abbie breathes warm and sultry into his kiss.

"You felt so good Treasure," Ichabod hummed ready to rise again as she undulated against him.

"Now, you can touch me... Make me come," she moaned between wet kisses.

Ichabod immediately gripped her ass, pressing and grinding her into him as he stood from his seat. He sat her down in the chair, pulling off her soaked panties and stuffing them in his pocket. He began kissing her thighs as he spread her legs over the chair arms. Hazily he gazed with lust, as his fingers spread her folds, and he his tongue licked the warm wet pink inside. 

"Mmmm... My god you taste so good, he growled, as he slid his fingers inside her. 

He found her spot and began massaging it, slow, then fast and slow again. He watched her eyes grow hazy as she purred, and panted. 

"Don't stop," she begged when he pulled his fingers out to taste.

He happily obliged her, finger fucking her deep as he sucked her click. Now she was moaning, clutching one hand to her breast the other tangled in his hair. She could see their reflection in the mirror. The sight of his head between her legs, was electrifying.

"Yesss... Fuck, so good... Crane!" Abbie panted heavy as the pressure built up in her belly and bliss began to take over. Her hips bore down on his hand and mouth as her legs began to quiver and her body gave itself over to ecstasy.

She came soaking his hand and beard as he lapped up her essence. The more he ate the harder she came, like a never ending high, her words descended into gibberish, as she enjoyed the rush. 

At some point Ichabod carried her to bed and she came out of her haze, resting in his arms.

"Mmmm... That was incredible," she breathed heavy as he kissed her forehead.

"You are incredible Treasure," Ichabod felt his hearts swell. "I love you."

 

 

 

~~~

 

2 ~ Sins of the Father

 

Things had quieted down around the Palace in Denland, enough so that Katrina advised it was a good time to get Sophie out of the country. A simple blond wig with large dark sunglasses, and Dr. VanBrunt as her companion, from a distance no one was the wiser that she wasn't Mrs. VanBrunt.

But now that Abraham had some time on his hands he was anxious. Finding out that Stefan had secret affairs with women after his wife died in childbirth gave him a sinking feeling in his gut. He was only a couple of months older than Olivia's twins. He too, was born less than nine months after his mother and father were married. The thought was so unsettling that he could not wait for Ichabod and Stacker to go through his family file. He needed answers now... to be honest he wanted proof that what he was fearing could not possibly be true. 

He sat in the family lounge rummaging through old photographs. There were no pictures of his mother and father together before they married. And she looked so sad on her wedding day. 

Charlotte walked in quietly and sat beside her son on the sofa. One look at the photographs and she knew what he was looking for.

"I was so afraid when Sophie started to work for Stefan..." She placed a nurturing hand on her son's shoulder. "Did she tell you? Did your father tell you?"

"Why don't you tell me mum?" Abraham looked up at her. "Did you even know him before you married him?"

"No... I met Bram three days before we were married."

"And I was born less than eight months later... Damn it mother!" Abraham shook his head. "Just... Tell me Stefan is not my father."

"Bram is your father. Stefan is Satan in the flesh! And other than DNA, you are nothing like him."

"Oh god..." Abe ran his hands down his cheeks in disbelief. There it was… like a kick in the gut. "Then how? If he's so evil, mum... How could you be with him?"

"In the early days, he was different. None of us knew his true nature until it was too late. After his wife died, Stefan and I began seeing each other. We kept it secret. He said it was because he was a widower and the appropriate time had not passed for him to date, and then his father died and he became King. It was a very stressful time for him, but he promised me that in few weeks we could go public. I thought I was comforting him and that he loved me. He told me I would be his wife, he would make me Queen, and I believed him. I was twenty, young, and I was foolish... He broke up with me when he set his sights on AnnMarie Cantora."

"He had a thing for Ichabod's mum?"

"Yes... All of a sudden. We were days away from announcing our courtship and he broke everything off. I was devastated. I found out I was pregnant and Stefan insisted that I... Well, I told him I was keeping you and that he needed to do right by me. He insisted he could not, that the people would think he was having an affair during his marriage, and be suspicious of his wife's sudden death. I would hurt his image. So he made me marry his cousin Bram. I was in shock and disbelief for weeks. I to this day hardly remember my wedding."

"Why would you think the break up had anything to do with AnnMarie? I know he started seeing Olivia Viddicci De'leon."

"He started dating Olivia to get close to AnnMarie, since they were best friends, but that relationship didn't last long. When I found out he was seeing other women, I was devastated," Charlotte smiled when Abe took her hand. That was her son's nature, always to be a comfort to her. "I began writing to him and calling him... I spiraled out of control. Stefan threatened Bram and me, that if I didn't pull myself together and leave him be, he would have me taken care of. He could care less if I was pregnant. 

Charlotte took a deep breath before continuing. "Some weeks later, Stefan was rejected by AnnMarie, who married William Crane, to all of our surprise. After that, Stefan's obsession with power and control went off the rails. When you were born, Stefan... he plotted to have you killed to keep you from being a threat to his throne."

"What? Are you sure?" Abraham felt sick to his stomach. It literally couldn't be worse.

"Yes. Your father has the evidence. The reason why we are safe from Stefan... And now Sophie is safe from him too... Bram has made sure that if anything were to happen to us, the evidence would go straight to several UN authorities."

"That is why Stefan doesn't fuck with our family?"

"Yes. Your father has solid proof, and Stefan knows it. It's the only thing keeping us safe."

"This is why you hated me when I was little," Abraham shook his head fighting back tears of frustration.

"Abraham, I never hated you. I was suffering from depression and then postpartum depression on top of that. I always loved you and wanted you."

"How could you love me or Bram, when my father forced you to marry him and I was just a reminder?"

"Bram is your father. And we both love you. It took some time, but I did fall in love with Bram. That's why we have your little brother and sister. Our life after Stefan has been good. And I am so sorry you suffered in those early years because of my illness and my mistakes. But I am so grateful to you, my happy little boy, always smiling trying to make me feel better. Before I got the right treatment, it was you who kept me going, who made me feel I had something worth living for."

Charlotte put her arms around her son, realizing this was very difficult to hear. But it was past time for him to know the truth of it all. Abraham could never stay upset with his mother. 

He recalled the day his father literally talked her from jumping from the balcony. "Please don't do this to Abraham. He needs you." 

Those were Bram's words. At age four, Abe thought he was the reason his mother tried to jump. He now understood he was the reason she did not.

 

~~~

 

3 ~ Rest for the Weary

 

"Crane," Abbie rubbed her eyes to the dim light at her desk across the room. "What are you doing?"

"Apologies for waking you Treasure... I'm afraid I couldn't sleep. After what Abraham found out today..."

"I know. It's shocking," Abbie walked up to him and looked over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "So I guess my family is next on the chopping block."

"That is what is seems like," Ichabod let out a sigh as he held her arms around him, placing a tender kiss on her soft skin. "So far, I've deciphered some numbers and pieced together some dates."

"Can it wait? 

"We are weeks away from your wedding to Orion... I know if we keep looking..."

"Okay but... You go back to England tomorrow after seeing Sophie. We don't get a lot of chances to sleep with each other, in each other’s arms..."

"All right... I'll Come back to bed."

Ichabod kissed Abbie's forehead as she slept peacefully, her head resting against his chest. She was stressed but found it easier to sleep with him. He did love holding her in his arms, but through the night, sleep evaded him. 

He tried not to think about Stefan having a thing for his mother. With the news of Orion's older siblings… now Abraham... Ichabod was painfully aware that his older sister Mary was in that same age group and born only nine months and three days after his parents were married. He tried not to fathom the idea that Mary could be Stefan's or that he had anything to do with his family’s death. And how were King Victor and his older brother involved? He worried not only for himself, but for Abbie. What would revealing these old family secrets really mean? Would it be their salvation, or their ruin?

 

~~~

It was five in the morning when Ichabod's phone buzzed a full half an hour before the alarm. He grabbed his cell, knowing better than to ignore a call this early. It had to be important.

"Who is it?" Abbie asked groggily, not even opening her eyes, as Ichabod slid from beneath w her.

"It's stacker..." Ichabod suddenly sat up at attention.

Abbie also got up listening to what seemed like very good news.

"Are you sure?" Ichabod asked with almost disbelief.

"Yes," Stacker was happy to deliver good news. "Laurel was able to sneak into her father’s office last night and cross-check the numbers. They're a match for a client her father is hiding just outside of a remote Brazilian village."

"Can we go get him?"

"It's not that easy. I've got to come up with an extraction plan... Put together a team, and we'll get him for you."

"Well, I'm going of course."

"Crane, I don't know if that's wise..."

"I have the training. I can pilot, shoot... Whatever needs to be done. Besides, Nikolia has a wife and son. I don't want to frighten them. He trusts me... He may not be so incline to leave with strangers."

"All right... I'll get back to you, but you need to be ready to go at a moment’s notice."

Ichabod hung up and was in a momentary daze.

"Crane..." Abbie took his hand. "Did they really find him?"

"Yes," Ichabod hugged her, feeling as if he were breathing freely for the first time in a long time. He could see the end of Stefan's choke hold on him, and the beginning of a life with Abbie. "We're going to bring him home."

 

~~~

"Hey. How is my favorite half sister?" Stacker was in good spirits for it to be so early.

"Old Melvin better not have any more kids we don't know about," Nicki joked with him. "I'm doin alright big brother. What's up?"

"I got an extraction to do. Could use a female touch on this one."

"What's your timeline? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"As soon as possible."

"Sorry. I'm going to be tied up for a bit."

"What are you up to? Anything I can help with?"

"Some ass hole put a hit on me. I already took out the first guy. I've been toying with the second guy for the past few days. I just don't want this to mess up your thing, so I'll have to pass."

"Who put a hit on my baby sis? I'm gonna have to kick someone's ass."

"Someone ratted me out to king Stefan... for the money of course. Don't worry, I fried that mother... Anyway, I'm good bro."

"Okay, sis. Call me if you need me to back you up."

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Loved Ones

One week later.

 

"Please come to the ball tonight," Abbie gave Joe her sweetest pleading eyes. 

"I can't. I'm only here for a short time." 

Joe wasn't incline to tell Abbie the real reason he was back to see her. They had an extraction plan and everything was about to go down. She needed to be her best tonight, not distracted or worried about what was to come. 

"Magnus is busy getting your attire ready for the ball, so once he's done taking care of you tonight..."

"Oh... You plan on spending the whole night getting your freak on," Abbie grinned.

"Hell yeah... I've been gone for months. Can you blame me?"

Besides, balls aren't really my thing."

"Yes they are, liar," Abbie teased giving him a look, making him catch her double meaning.

"You..." Joe teased, laughing as he flicked a sprinkle of water from his glass at her.

Abbie laughed and sprinkled him back. "I miss this. I hardly get to see you. Mom is always working in New York. Jenny is... All over the place. I don't see Michaela, Shelby and Laurel nearly enough. I just... I don't know..."

"It's lonely at the top," Joe gave her a soft smile.

"Something like that. I don't even recognize my life," Abbie let out a sigh. "I know I sound ridiculous. After all I have... Everything."

"I know it's rough sometimes, but you are doing amazing things here Abbie. And you're going to wow the people again tonight."

"Is that what I do? Wow the people?"

"You sure do. And besides, isn't Crane going to be there?"

"He is," Abbie blushed.

"Look at you," Joe nudged her. "You guys have been dating how long and you're still all goofy about him... That's good Abbie. I have a feeling everything is going to work out for you two."

 

~~~

 

It was Sophie's first night out since her ordeal with Stefan. She seemed okay, at least that is what she told Abraham. It was all worth it. That's what she told herself to get through it. When she was caught in Stefan's office, in the middle of the night, on his birthday, what else could she do but pretend she was there to offer herself to him. And he was eager to have her, having waited for months for her to come around. 

She'd heard the rumors that he'd become extremely aggressive over the years, due to his bitterness he felt towards the women he believed wronged him. The fact of the matter is that Stefan was a pig and a sadist, and Sophie was just grateful to be away from him. 

Tonight she wore a simple dark pink floor length dress with a split up to the knee. 

"You look smashing love," Abe complimented her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," Sophie gave him an uncertain smile. "Are you sure he won't be there?"

"I've double checked. King Stefan is not on the guest list. And Katrina said he is not coming." Abe hated the thought of Stefan being anywhere near Sophie. The thought of that man touching her made his blood boil, but for her, he calmed his rage.

"Okay..."

"If it's too soon, Sophie, we don't have to go."

"No, I think I'm ready to get out and be around people. I just want my life to go back to normal... The way it was before Stefan."

"Very well," Abe gave her a tenacious kiss. "Let's party."

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Spring In The Air

 

It was the perfect evening for the Annual Spring Ball. The sun hung low in the sky and the gardens were in early bloom, creating a lovely whimsically backdrop. This ball was held on the outdoors on the grand ballroom terrace and courtyard by the gardens. With the flowers in bloom, from Irises to roses, everywhere, the scent of spring lingered with its fresh floral scents. String lights illuminated the patios, fountains, ponds, and veranda as the orchestra played. 

And there was much to celebrate. Abbie's Resort was opening to its debut next week, and Patricia was having one of the best Iris crops in over two decades. The economy was on the rise and people were happy with the direction Abbie was taking the country. So everyone was in the mood to celebrate.

 

Ichabod arrived with Katrina and was introduced by the Harold. They came down the stairs amidst a storm of cheers, and immediately went to Sophie and Abe.

"You look lovely," Ichabod have Sophie a hug brotherly hug. "Are you certain it isn't too soon for you to end your convalescing?"

"No... I needed to get out. I'm okay, so let’s not... Okay." 

"Very well," Ichabod agreed.

They sat at their table and had some champagne. Many of the guests were dancing waiting for the Princess to arrive. And right on time just as the sun set was nearly complete, the horns sounded. Everyone stood as she and Queen Leena were introduced along with their dates, Prime Minister Dominique Paleo and Prince Orion De'Leon. 

She looked beautiful as she always did. Her long flowing blush pastel dress, fit her curves perfectly. Slowly she made her way to their table, they stood while she greeted them cordially as she always did at formal events, then moved along. It would be a while before he could dance with her, but he could hardly take his eyes off of her.

"Ichabod, the Prime Minister is asking for you," Katrina returned to pull him away from Abe and Sophie. Stefan was still putting pressure on her after Sophie left, so she was getting herself in check, and behaving. If Stefan wanted her to schmooze with the top dogs in Patricia, that's exactly what she was going to do. 

"I shall return," Ichabod shrugged to Abe and Sophie as he followed his still fiancé.

"Do you want to dance," Abraham asked taking Sophie's hand.

"In a little while," she offered, still feeling like she was regaining her bearings.

Abbie was finally free and made her way back to her friends' table, with Orion in tow. Her smile faded a bit when she saw Ichabod wasn't with them. But it was nice to see Sophie smiling.

"Iche is doing his Lordly duties," Abe nudged his head in his friend’s direction.

The four had a drink and chatted up for a bit. Abbie got the sense that Sophie could use a break. 

"Do you want to take a quick walk through the garden?"

"I'd actually love to," Sophie gave Abe a quick kiss. The girls took their time walking, away from the crowd with the music playing softly in the background. 

"I'm glad to be out, but I still feel a bit out of sorts."

"I want to ask how you're doing, but I know with Abe and Iche, you're getting asked all the time."

"I am. And they mean well. I've told them a thousand times, I'm fine."

Abbie gave her a side eye. "Okay."

"Well... I will be fine. I just don't want them worrying any more. I'm a grown woman. I knew what I was getting into, and... I knew what my I was going to have to do if I ended up in trouble. I did what I had to do."

"That's not the same thing as consent, Sophie. No one should have to go through what you went through."

"It was worth it... If it ends Stefan's reign of terror, if we get Nikolia..." Sophie let out a heavy hearted sigh. She had to keep telling herself it was worth the cost.

Abbie didn't know what to say. She was ten years post what happened to her, and still wasn't over it. She stopped in front of Sophie and took her by the hands.

"I know we've talked on the phone, but I wanted to say, face to face... Thank you. I know your love for Abe was your motivation. But what you did... You helped all of us." 

Sophie smile. The affirmation was helpful. "I just hope we have enough to take him down. I... I heard Abe mentioning something going down tomorrow. I asked but, he says he doesn't want me to worry about anything."

"Really?" Abbie looked back towards the party in Ichabod's direction. They had spoken over the phone but hadn't seen each other in days. The morning he left was when they got word of Nikolia's location. Abbie's heart thumped heavy with worry. 

~

When they got back to the table, Sophie was in good spirits and ready to dance. It wasn't much longer before Abbie got her chance to dance with Ichabod. That left Orion with Katrina, so the two took to the dance floor as well.

"Principessa! Principessa!" The media called out begging her to stop for a photo with Lord Crane. 

They stopped and smiled politely since the media was cornered off to keep them from interacting too much. After a minute, Ichabod placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and the two went to share their dance in semi private.

All eyes were on Ichabod and Abbie as always when they danced together. They moved together with such natural ease and perfection.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you how beautiful you are tonight... You are always, but still. I..." Ichabod had to stop himself from gushing. Turning off the adoring heart eyes was impossible. 

The Royal Tea was in attendance as well as other media outlets. He had to be careful in public of how he looked at her, spoke to her, danced with her. 

"Not much longer," Abbie smiled up at him.

The second song played, a bit slower allowing Ichabod to hold her closer. He was quiet and blinked away from her, confirming to her that something was going on. 

"Crane... What are you not telling me?" Abbie almost stopped dancing. Their pace slowed noticeably, and some of the media outlets took notice.

"Treasure... Careful..."

"Tell me," Abbie's voice raised a bit from their private whisper.

Ichabod picked up their pace, practically swooping her in his arms. "I cannot tell you here. After this dance, I'll go to your suite. Meet me there as soon as you can. I'll tell you everything then."

They finished their dance with Ichabod giving her a polite bow. He carefully placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her as he walked her back to Orion. 

"What was that about?" Orion asked after Ichabod left."

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm going to call it a night." Abbie seemed flustered, and Orion wanted to put her back in a good mood.

"The night is young. We should stay and dance."

"You can... I don't want to pull you away when you're having a good time... But I'm done."

"Well then allow me to escort you to your suite." Orion lent her his arm.

They did a quick round to say good night and thank everyone for coming before they left the ball.

 

~~~

 

 

5 ~ Hold Me Now

 

Abbie left Orion with a quick kiss at her door, then hurried into her suite. 

"Crane?" Abbie called out as she hurried to her dressing room.

"I'm here, Treas..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. Abbie rushed to him, pulling him into a deep kiss, that caused him to lose his train of thought. He pulled her into his arms. He fell into the trance that was her lips on his, her tongue with his. The days apart always seemed painfully too many. But there was something deeper in her kiss tonight.

When they finally pulled away for air, Ichabod could also see it in her eyes. Fear. 

"Treasure, please do not be troubled."

"You're going to get Nikolia tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yes. We leave actually in a couple of hours."

"I don't want you to go. Just let the professionals do this."

"Abbie, I have the training. And I explained before. We don't want to frighten them with strangers showing up. They might not leave. But with Abe and I there..."

"Abe is going?"

"Yes. We don't think there will be any problems. But if there are, He and I served in the Royal Army reserves. We have the training. And Joe will be there to help medically if it's needed."

"Wait a minute... Joey is not going!"

"Abbie, this is what you're brother does. He goes into danger zones and offers medical help."

"Did you ask him to do this?"

"No... Apparently when Stacker picked Joe up for Christmas, the two struck up a friendship.

Stacker, Abe, Luke, Joe and myself. A small team. We'll get in get them and get out."

"This is why Luke hasn't returned to my security team?"

"I believe it is indeed."

"I don't like this. Tell Stacker to put together another team. 

"There's no time. Your wedding is in four weeks. We need to do this now..."

"I don't care. It's too dangerous..."

"Abbie," Ichabod placed his hands gently on her cheeks and kissed her. "I need you to believe me... Believe that we can do this. We are all hoping for the best, but we are prepared for the worst. We are bonded you and I. And I take comfort in our love. Now... I only have a couple of hours... I'd like for you and I to make the most of the time we have."

Abbie placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him in his eyes. She knew this was happening. 

"I wish that I could... That we could..." Abbie blinked back tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you Abbie, with all of my heart. We are going to make love on our wedding night, Treasure. I believe this in my soul. Everything is going to be all right. Until then... Turn..."

Abbie turned her back to Ichabod and waited. He unzipped her dress letting it fall to the ground. His eyes gazed over her form, following the shape of her back to the curve of her ass. He hooked his finger into the tiny lace of her panties and slid them down her long silky legs, as he place a tender peck on her bottom cheek.

He stood close behind her, his arm wrapped around her as he kissed her neck. He ran his hands across her belly, up her to breasts, as she pressed her body to him.

"You feel so soft," Ichabod hummed as he breathed her in. He loved her scent, had it engrained in his sensory.

"You feel hard as a rock," Abbie smoothed her backside against his.

"What do you plan to do about it?" he whispered huskily

"Take of your cloths and find out," Abbie pulled out of his arms.

He swatted her bottom and watched her petite naked body hurry into the bathroom and start the shower. 

"Hurry up," Abbie teased sticking her bare leg out the bathroom door.

He hurried out of his clothes and joined her in the bathroom.

"Damn," Abbie purred, licking then gently biting her bottom lip, as her eyes took in all of him coming at her. He was already getting stiff, turned on from watching her. His thick long cock and the lusty look in his eye was getting her wet. "My man."

Ichabod gave her a sly grin, pleased that she found him so attractive, and wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He put his arms around her, enveloping her mouth with his, as his large hands gripped her ass. Butterflies rushed through her core, as his cock grew harder rubbing against her body. He lifted her letting her legs wrap around his waist. His cock lurched, desperately seeking out its natural destination, as she undulated into him.

Ichabod sat her on the counter, always careful, he never want a slip up. He moved away slowly kissing down her body, to her breasts. Her nipples went from plump to turgid in his mouth as he went from one to the other. She moaned deep and breathy as he tasted her body, his large firm hands kneading into her skin. Steam from the shower began to bellow as their body heat began to rise.

 

He parted her legs wider, resting her feet on the surface. The folds of her perfect mound opened for him, his hooded eyes took her in, fueling the lust that burned inside him. He went in with tongue first, deep, tasting her sweet essence as she purred. He sucked her tiny bud as reached inside, his long finger finding her spot and massaging it. Abbie relaxed back on her elbows, letting him pleasure her all he wanted. She was moaning, panting hard, and was getting wetter as her walls engulfed his digit. He inserted a second, stretching her until her toes curled and she was coming in his hand.

"Oh, fu..." Her legs trembled as a wave hit her blissfully hard, as he sucked her clit making her come longer, harder.

Her body bore down on him then went limp as she rode the high. She had no idea how he could make her come so hard. She was still in a state of euphoria when he lifted her from the vanity and carried her into the shower.

 

He was behind her in a minute, holding her as the hot steaming water ran down their bodies. He moved her hair from her back and began soothingly washing her shoulders between kisses. He loved her, loved her body. She relaxed into him, enjoying how he cared for her. He worshipped her body, she was his goddess. 

Abbie turned in his arms, caressing his shoulders and pulling him into her kiss. Her body moved in sensual waves, as his pick grew hard as steal against her belly. He caressed her breasts as their tongues danced together in long wet kisses. He was hard and throbbing and she was ready, eager to relieve his situation.

Abbie began stroking him with both hands, long deep strokes. His breath hitched between kisses as the sensation of her working him, sent thrills through his body. She got on her knees, slowly licking up and down the shaft, to the sack, then up and swirling her tongue around the head. Ichabod gripped the marble shower wall, bracing himself as he delighted in her work. She opened her mouth taking him in, her lips stretching around his thick cock.

"Oh... Fu.... Feels so good..." He groaned heavy. His moans absorbed by the steamy shower.

Abbie hummed with delight sucking and stroking until he was ready to unleash.

"I have to.... Come..." Ichabod moaned heavy as his body went rigid. His hips bucked slightly as the wave of bliss crashed over his body. Abbie sucked and stroked until he was completely spent.

His breaths were labored as he recovered. Abbie stood wrapping her arms around him. He smiled looking down at her, then kissed her generously, letting their tongues mingle. 

Their hearts were racing as they held each other, kissed each other, caressed each other. They didn't need words in this moment. They just needed to be this close, and to feel loved.

 

~*~


	26. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and her friends work on Ichabod's case, while Ichabod and Stacker plan a daring mission to rescue a friend.

AM Princess Diaries 26  
Best Laid Plans

 

1~ Such Sweet Sorrow

 

Stacker had everything planned out, every I dotted and every T crossed. But still, there was low-grade chatter. Chatter in his circles whenever he had a top-secret mission always raised a red flag. But regardless, Ichabod made it clear now was the time. They had to get Nikolia out before this chatter alerted the people hired by King Stefan. If he moved Nikolia now, they may never find him again.

Stacker spent the night making love to Lori. For a few hours, he chose to just focus his attention on the beautiful woman who allowed him to share her bed. He hated not being able to tell her anything about where he was going or what he was up to. But somehow she knew it wasn't business as usual. Something in the way he made love to her earlier that night, and his inability to sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

"You have things on your mind, baby?"

"Only you," Stacker answered as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

Lori took his chin in her hand drawing his deep brown eyes up to her. "You think I can't tell something is going on with you?"

"Ouch was it that bad," Stacker winced, half joking.

"Baby there was nothing bad about the way you thou roily aid me just now," Lori assured him. " I might not walk straight for a week... But don't think I can't see it in your eyes, that you're worried about something."

Stacker let out a heavy breath and shook his head. "If I could tell you I would... It's one of those things."

"Okay..." Lori understood. He had explained when they first became serious, that it would be like this sometimes. That there would be times he could not tell her what was going on with his job.

"Since we can't talk about it," Lori ran her hands down his abdomen, and began massaging his cock. He immediately got a pleasant rise from her touch. "Maybe we can do something else."

"We only have an hour..." He moaned heavy as his hands traveled up her thigh, and began rubbing her folds. He slipped a finger inside her folds feeling that she was already getting wet.

"Only an hour," Lori anted softly. "You'll have to work fast then."

If you would have asked Lori if at age fifty she'd be having the best sex of her life, after twenty-five years, she would not have believed it. But here she was in love for the first time in a very long time. 

Stacker was a man who couldn't allow himself to fall in love before, have long-term relationships, have a family. It wasn't even a thought before. But now, he had Lori. The most important thing to Lori was Abbie, and Abbie loved Ichabod, his boss, and his friend. It muddied things, especially now. 

~

 

The weather was still cool this time of year in Nova Scotia. The first part of the mission was to set up the decoy. Ichabod, Abraham, and Joe were on a rock climbing trip, taking on Skull Rock in Canada.

 

"Send one last text to your significant others and let them know you’re in Nova Scotia about to climb and you'll be in contact in a day or two. in your own words of course... Then I need your phones," Stacker informed them. "Iche, you need to send your message to Katrina, not Abbie."

Ichabod winced at the idea of not being able to text Abbie, especially if she wouldn't hear from him in two days. She'd worry, and he knew it. But there was nothing he could do. 

***

_"You're tired, Treasure, you should sleep," Ichabod suggested as he curled Abbie up in his arms._

_His long lanky arms and muscular legs, wrapped around her. He could never get enough of the feel of her soft brown skin. The warmth of his embrace was usually enough to relax her to sleep, even on the most stressful of nights. She so appreciated the rare nights they could sleep together. But tonight there was no way she was getting to sleep._

_"I can't sleep when I'm worried about you," Abbie looked over her shoulder giving him a pout._

_"Perhaps I can devise a way to distract you?"_

_"That would be nice," Abbie grinned as she ran her hand down his bare leg. ___

_"Very good... We could review the profits from the first quarter product yields..."_

_"Really?" Abbie swatted at him and wiggled in his arms._

_"I jest," Ichabod gave her a sly grin as he carefully laid her on her back. He caressed her cheek, kissing her tenderly as he swerved between her thighs. "I know exactly what you need."_

_"Do you now," Abbie's breath hitched as he kissed down her neck, his hands caressing her breast. His soft wet kisses turned to firm passionate licking and tonguing as he went from one breast to the other._

_"Mmm... Yes you do..." Abbie reeled with delight beneath him, desperately, as she got wet for him._

_She could feel him growing stiff against her thigh, and it only made her more desperate for his touch, his kiss, his intensity. He pinched and nipped at her nipples as they grew turgid at his touch. Abbie's nails dragged gently into his back as her body begged him or more._

_Every wet kiss he licked down her body sent a thrill rushing through her core. His large hands spread her thighs as his tongue swooped at the silky folds of her chasm. She panted heavy, her body rising in waves as he indulged in her, drinking her in. She was intoxicating. He slid a finger inside, the walls of her chasm clenching around his digit as he swirled his tongue around her bud._

_"Oh my god, Crane... Yes, yes..." Abbie purred and hummed as her fingers rummaged through his air._

_Her mind and body drifted easily over the edge into blissful ecstasy, and he reveled in her sweetness. It was another kind of high, listening to her call his name, and drinking from her essence. ___

____

____

_But before he could have more of her, and she could have him in return, his alarm went off; the soft buzzing of his phone painfully alerting him that his time was up. He let out a woeful breath as he slowed, pealing himself from between her thighs, and turned off the alarm. He rested his head on her breasts, as they laid quiet for a moment. He gave her a gentle kiss before getting up. ___

____

____

_"Don't go," Abbie finally broke the silence._

_"Please don't say that," Ichabod asked, wondering if she knew how hard it was not to give in to what she wanted. "I need to do this."_

Abbie bit her tongue as she watched him dress. She didn't want him to think she had no confidence in him. That wasn't it at all. She just hated that he was going into a situation not knowing what could happen. She had to trust that they were prepared. 

_"I should be back for the International Youth Creativity Exchange and for Parliament on Monday," he gave her a calm smile, as he checked his phone. "Joe and Abe are waiting for me at the car. Try not to worry."_

_"It's really hard. Especially with this being the one year anniversary of when we met. Crane... I love you so much."_

_"An entire year since the day I laid eyes on the love of my life. I do wish I could stay with you always," Ichabod sighed lovingly. "I love you. All of this is in hopes that you and I can finally be together. I promise you. I'll come back to you."_

***

It was the vision of Abbie lying naked in bed, wanting him, her voice calling his name, the taste of her on his lips, that gave him purpose. As he typed out a quick text to Katrina, he couldn't help but think back on his last moments with Abbie. He couldn't shake how worried she looked as he tried to reassure her. He wished this message could be to her instead.

"Abbie will be quite concerned if this takes longer than a day," Ichabod grumbled. "I don't want to cause her undue duress."

"Why don't I send a message to her," Joe offered.

"No... Nothing at all to the Princess," Stacker said adamantly. "If this goes sideways, she cannot be implicated in this in any way, shape or form. No messages."

"Understood," Joe didn't have to be told twice. He wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize his sister’s reign. Stacker had explained to them that chatter within his circle could mean there has been a top off to something big about to go down. 

Instead, Joe typed out something short and sweet to Magnus.

JC: Nova Scotia is awesome. About to climb this MoFo. Be in touch in a day or two. Don't worry, saving some energy so we can pick up where we left off *double eggplant emojis*

Oddly enough it was Abraham who struggled with a text. He felt such a need to be sensitive to Sophie right now, and it felt wrong to text a lie. They hadn't made love yet since the incident with Stefan. Celibacy was a completely foreign concept to them both. But somehow they both felt closer to each other than ever. He understood that she needed time, especially after he told her who he really was. He expected her to push him away, once she knew Stefan was his father, but she didn't. They instead spent the night holding each other.

"You all right mate?" Ichabod asked.

"Yeah, I'm tops," Abe nodded and quickly texted a simple *I love you. See you soon.*

Stacker took everyone's phones, before he and Luke pulled out satellite surveillance maps and set up to run several drills with them. Of course, they hoped to be in, get the family and get out. But they had to be prepared for a heavily guarded compound. There was no turning back now.

 

 

~~~

 

2 ~ Best Laid Plans

 

"I thought I'd find you in here," Laurel quickly slipped into King Victor's old study and closed the door. "How was it?"

"It was hard," Abbie sighed quietly as she sat at her dad's desk.

It was two days after the Spring Ball, and that often meant Abbie had a bit of time to herself. As usual, she had the morning free to recuperate. With Ichabod away, she used this opportunity to do her much-dreaded therapy homework. 

After Ichabod left, she was up bright and early Saturday morning. Her head bodyguard Michael escorted her to her father's crypt, in the tomb by the Cathedral.

*

It took her a while, almost an hour, sitting then pacing, before she finally mustered up the courage to say what she wanted to tell him. She found the words she needed to say what happened to her, almost happened, how it affected her entire life.

"I blamed you," Abbie let out a sorrowful sigh as she sat on the stone bench, clasping her hands. "Because you weren't there for me, and you forced mom to put me in that school. Ugh... I told myself if I ever met you I would tell you, how badly you failed me, and that I succeeded without you... But then I met you. And I found out the truth... Why you made the choices you did, so that I could stay with my mom and have a somewhat normal life."

Abbie took a deep breath and wiped an errant tear from her cheek. She hated being over emotional, but these things could not be help. She had to remind herself it was okay to feel.

"You were sick and dying, so I didn't want to burden your last moments with the pain of what I went through. I didn't want that to be your last thoughts... But by not telling you, I continued to burden myself. So I need you to know, I forgive you for not being there, and I don't blame you anymore. I need you to help me move forward... to let go... be stronger..."

*

That was yesterday. She spent the rest of Saturday alone. But Sunday after breakfast with the Queen and the Prime Minister, she planned a brunch and afternoon with her friends. After the brunch, Abbie left Laurel, Michaela, Shelby and Sophie in her personal lounge, working on Ichabod's case.

"Are you feeling okay," Laurel glanced at her sympathetically. "You didn't talk about what it was like to visit your father's grave."

"Yeah... " Abbie steadily busied herself looking through King Victor's things. She'd already pulled out the journal for the next year, and now fidgeted with a few of his knick-knacks. After working through some things and getting a chance to sleep on it... I'm feeling really good about moving forward."

"So now you're all set to get you're freak on," Laurel joked hoping to lighten the mood.

"I don't know about that," Abbie grinned and shook her head. "It's weird to say it feels like a weight has been lifted, but I do feel... I don't know... relieved."

"Then there is something to all this therapy after all."

"It seems to be helping. We'll see when the time comes. I'm not going to rush it."

"You're really going to do the whole wedding night thing?"

"I mean, if it's with Iche," Abbie gave her a cheeky smile which soon faded as she remembered where he was. She hadn't heard anything since he left early Saturday morning. It was now late in the evening. 

"They're going to be fine." Lauren sighed. "

"I keep telling myself that."

"Sophie is working on his case with Michaela. I think it's helping her to stay busy. I could help you prep for this week’s Parliament sessions. It'll be like the good old days, back at Law-School."

 

"That would actually be helpful. I'm not looking forward to another week of pompous argumentative politicians, bickering like crows," Abbie let out a sigh as her cell phone buzzed with a text. "It's Sophie. She says she and Michaela came across something in one of the files that we should see."

~

Abbie sat quietly as she watched the video file. She'd seen Ichabod high before, in the videos from Pandora's Box. But she'd never seen him completely wasted. Seeing him detained by Denland Airport security, being interrogated, it was shocking. His pupils were blown, his speech slurred so badly, it was difficult to understand him.

"I don't need to see this," Abbie was ready to shut it off after just a couple of minutes.

"Yes, you do," Michaela fast forwarded about thirty minutes. "I think we have a problem."

Abbie listened closely, and gasped when she heard Ichabod admit that he knew That Nikolia's father was a terrorist. She paused and replayed it three times. 

"He's clearly high. This should be inadmissible..."

"We're dealing with international law. And this took place in Denland. King Stefan has this footage and the ball is literally in his court."

"So where do we stand?" That was the bottom line for Abbie. "Crane says he's calling off the engagement once Nikolia is safe."

"Of course we'll fight it if King Stefan wants to bring charges. He'll likely bring this into the national arena via the UN. But he will try for extradition to Denland to face charges there. From what I'm researching, this will be admissible in court. It's not enough for a conviction but he will be asked under oath if he knew. His answer needs to be no, and that he was intoxicated and under duress when answering this interrogation."

Sophie shook her head frustrated. "We know Stefan is going to railroad him if he goes to court in Denland."

"If charges are brought, we can fight extradition," Michaela suggested. "The UK has extradition treaties with Denland but Patricia does not."

"But... If he's convicted he'll lose his titles," Abbie pressed her fingers to her temple.

"Abbie, is there any way two can break off your engagements and try to marry quickly, before Stefan has a chance to cause trouble," Laurel questioned.

"I don't think so. The second Stefan finds out, he can file charges, petition for extradition. The case was already going to be to be difficult to fight, but this is a nightmare. The charges of treason and colluding with a terrorist are the ones that could ruin him."

"The people... Parliament... They won't stand for it. If you two keep this under wraps and elope, it will cause a massive uproar. Your coronation as Queen will be postponed. And if this comes out about Iche at the same time... that he's wanted on terrorism charges..."

"It will destabilize the Patrician government."

"We fight it out in court then," Michaela said confidently. "We can beat these charges, and it'll be up to the Queen of England and up to you, if he retains his titles."

"I'm going to run out of time," Abbie threw up hands in frustration. This could take months... years to play out in court. I have about a month after my birthday to assume the throne... which I can't do if I'm not married."

"Abbie," Michaela reached out, taking her hand, "I know this isn't what we wanted to find out, but now we have everything that Stefan has on Iche, and we can build a strong case. The guys are going to bring Nikolia somewhere safe. He will be free from being under Stefan's control."

"We just need to find a way to stall the wedding to Orion. I'll talk to daddy. Parliament is meeting tomorrow. Maybe we can garner support for a referendum," Sophie suggested.

"Okay," Abbie nodded trying to see the silver lining. "Just, be careful what he says. I don't want to send the wrong message."

"Don't worry. He's very good at putting a positive spin on things to sway members to what he wants."

 

~~~

 

 

The Sun wasn't even up when Stacker, Ichabod, and the team flew from Canada to Brazil, undercover. With enough money, there were airports willing to turn a blind eye to those who wanted to sneak into the country. From there they rented a helicopter and made their way to the 1.2 square kilometer compound. Ichabod piloted the chopper in while Like and Stacker scoped the area, guns at the ready. There was only one clearing suitable to land the helicopter. If there were guards inside, the chopper would be spotted. But they hoped to time it when the family was alone, according to surveillance.

"We don't have much time," Stacker told Abraham and Ichabod. "The chatter has picked up a bit, but we don't know if it's Nikolia's father or King Stefan. Either way, if they've been tipped off we're making a move..."

"We've got it," Ichabod understood.

"Let's move," Luke told Abraham and Ichabod as he led the way through the wooded area, to the house. 

~

"Nikolia, wake up!" Arrana shook her husband who was still asleep.

"What is it, love?"

"I heard a helicopter... It was close!"

"Are you sure?" Nikolia tried not to sound panicked as he sat up. 

Stefan never came to the compound and he feared his father had found them. He looked out of the window but saw nothing in the early morning darkness.

"Get Ivan and hide. Do not come out unless I call for you."

Arana hurried to grab her son and hide as her husband had asked, while he quickly dressed. He was fully prepared for Russian terrorist to bust down the doors and swoop in shooting, but instead, there was a calm knock.

Nikolia stood confused for a moment, saying nothing, until he heard an old familiar friend.

"Nikolia, it's Iche... Open up," Ichabod knocked again. "I'm with Abe. It's urgent that you open the door."

Nikolia quickly opened up and gave both of his old friends a hug. "I don't understand, why you've come."

"We have to get you out of here immediately," Abe looked around. "Where is Arrana?"

"She's hiding. We thought the helicopter was my father... Why do we need to leave? Stefan has been keeping us safe here."

"You're not safe. He's not protecting you. He's using you as leverage against me. He's been blackmailing me," Ichabod explained. "He said if I don't marry Katrina and usurps the throne of Patricia, he will kill you and your family."

"What?" Nikolia was shocked.

"The video chat last year... It wasn't a friendly gesture. It was a threat to me because I told him I wouldn't steal the throne."

"You're serious?"

"Unfortunately yes," Abraham nodded. "Stefan is dangerous and he will kill you. He tried to have me killed when I was just a child... Because I'm his illegitimate son. He will not hesitate to hurt you and your family, to get what he wants."

"We must leave at once," Ichabod insisted.

"Arrana! Come quickly," Nikoloa called for his wife. She came out frantic and confused. "Get dressed as fast as you can. We're leaving. Only grab what you must... What you can carry, nothing more."

She hurried into the bedroom and returned just a couple of minutes later with Ivan and a small bag. Ichabod opened the door, where Luke was keeping guard. 

"If you're ready we need to move quick," Luke called to them.

The chopper was quite a stretch away and they had to run through a wooded area. Joe waited in the helicopter while Stacker waited at the edge of the wooded area and the clearing. He was relieved when he heard them running his way. But as soon as they reached the clearing, they were met with automatic gunfire.

"Down!" Stacker yelled. 

Ichabod immediately jumped in front of Nikolia who was carrying Ivan. Luke and Abraham tried to cover Arrana, but it was difficult in the darkness and the hail of bullets. Arrana screamed and in seconds, she and Abraham went down on the ground. Ichabod felt a burning heat press through his back, but had no time to think of what it was as they all ducked back into the woods.

"What's happening?" Nikolia yelled as he went to his wife. Ichabod went to Abraham who wrenched as he grabbed his leg.

"There are gunmen on the wall," Stacker assessed the situation as they heard more shots.

"Joe!" Ichabod wanted to rush back to the chopper.

"Crane, we trained for this. He'll be fine. Abraham and Arran have gunshot wounds to the leg. We need to get them back to the chopper immediately so Joe can treat them. How bad is that?"

Ichabod looked down at his blood-soaked shirt and realized what the burning sensation was in his left shoulder. "It's not bad... I'm fine."

We'll take out as many as we can then Ill provide cover as you all get back to the chopper. Luke grab Abe, Nikolia get your wife. Crane, can you carry the boy?"

"Yes," Ichabod grabbed his weapon. Stacker doomed a pair of night vision goggles and moved several feet away and fired a few rounds, drawing the gun men's attention away from the group. It also exposed the targets to the others so they could see where the gunmen were. They spotted five at the top of the compound wall and shot them down.

"Go!" Stacker called to them and they all rushed to the chopper. 

He spotted another gunman who had made it down from the wall and they got into a short firing match. Stacker made short order of taking him out and followed the others to the helicopter. 

Ichabod was able to start the chopper, but began feeling light-headed from the loss of blood.

"I'll take it from here," Stacker helped him from the pilot seat. 

"How's he doing?" Joe asked as he kept his focus on Abraham and Arrana.

"He's losing a lot of blood," Stacker called back as he strapped into the pilot's seat, and began take off.

"Luke, I need you to apply pressure, to Iche's wound, until I can get to him."

"I'm fine..." Ichabod blinked, trying to keep his focus... But in a few minutes, he was out.

 

~~~

 

3 ~ So We Beat On

 

A fitful nights sleep was all Abbie was able to garner. Her thoughts constantly drifting to Ichabod, who she hadn't heard a word from. Surely if there was a problem she would be called, Stacker would have seen to it. So, no news had to be good news.

She could tell the moment Magnus walked into her dressing room that he too had a rough night sleep.

"Did you two have a party last night and not invite me," Jane joked, but was met with silence from them both.

"Okay... Well we have breakfast this morning at the Children's home. And your friend Sean will be here visiting with six children from Mullberry House. The exchange visits have been a huge hit. Be sure to hit all the important points when addressing the media, that these kids who would never have the opportunity to travel abroad and meet children from other countries. With this program are having a chance to do so, and share in each others culture. The kids at Mullberry House have a brilliant music and theater program and they are very exited to share it with Victory House. Then from two to five you're in session with Parliament. On the agenda are the Spring Crop yields, a new trade agreement with Corten and the US, and the pending Grand Opening of your Resort."

"Okay," Abbie nodded as she reviews her notes. 

"I'm going to make a few calls and I'll see you when you're done getting dressed."

Magnus had been biting his tongue until Jane finally left. "I apologize if I'm out of line, but Please tell me you've heard something."

"You're not out of line. I know how worried you must be. I haven't heard anything since they left."

"Oh, I didn't know you literally haven't heard anything at all. Nova Scotia... Rock climbing... That's the story I got via text from Joey, yesterday morning."

"At least you got that. I got nothing from Crane. And it's really starting to get to me."

"No, ma'am... You need to be on today. The Paparazzi will be following you from the minute you step out of the Palace."

~

Sean's visit was a welcome distraction. The two had become such good friends over the past months, and she was so happy to finally get to show him what all of his help and helped her accomplish.

Sean's kids performed a few songs and a dance after breakfast and then had a social time where they got a chance to meet and talk with the kids of Victory House and encourage them. Abbie finally had a moment to pull Sean aside and speak privately with him.

"I can't thank you enough for all of your help. I would have never imagined that we could provide such opportunities for the poorest, unprivileged children. This goes beyond providing them with a safe home and a good education."

"You and Ichabod... deserve the credit for.... making all of it possible... I wish... more people with power ... and finances cared about those... who have less."

"Crane has been so amazing with the kids here. I mean I don't have to tell you. You've worked with him at Mullberry House for years."

"They're his... family. I'm surprised he's not here."

"He wanted to be here but something important came up."

Sean knew Ichabod well enough to know he would have called to tell him he wasn't going to show. That meant something was going on that he couldn't know about. And now he knew what it was that had seemed a bit off about Abbie all morning. She was quieter than usual with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"You're worried," Sean observed. Abbie cracked a half smile and nodded, unable to say anything about what was going on. "He loves you... So much... As long as I’ve known him I have never seen him... so happy... And so focused. You are good for him."

"He's good for me too," Abbie let out a soft breath as she thought. "I keep thinking about what happens if he and I can't work this out?"

"You can work it out... Until you can't," Sean looked at her with all seriousness. "When I first woke up... everyone kept telling me what... I can't do... I said screw that. I keep trying to reach... My goals... And I won't stop until... the day I die... That's when I can't anymore... Until then, I am going to keep trying. If it's important enough, you keep trying... Until you can't." 

 

~

Sean's words stuck with her as she went into the Parliament session. She was feeling more confident every time she entered into session, but particularly today. Between her day at her father's tomb, the support of her friends and her talk with Sean, she felt confident about the direction she was taking the country. She had been on her own today, with Ichabod gone, and Leena and Orion tending to other business. But she was getting used to holding her own in Parliament.

 

"You did a wonderful job today, Princess," Prime Minister Paleo escorted Abbie to the from The Parliament building back to the main Palace. 

Michael and other palace security followed closely the ensure the paparazzi kept an acceptable distance. There was obvious disappointment within the media outlets that neither Ichabod or Orion were there, since those were the photos that the audience clamor end for.

"I'm looking forward to the Grand Opening of the resort."

"Thank you, sir. But today wasn't without its detractors. I understand their complaints, but I don't know how to give the Reform Party what they want. 

"This is a decision only you can make, PrincessIf you start dividing up Millano lands for Citizens to purchase, you will open the floodgates. The property is rightfully yours. Our ancestors were not Colonizers. Your ancestor purchased this land and it had no native inhabitants."

"I know, but they are citizens. There isn't enough property for sale, and what is available... is exorbitant on cost. Common Patrician citizens simply can't afford it."

"Even if you were to take another piece of land as previous kings have done twice before, it wont stifle their complaints. People want to own the homes and farmlands their families have worked for generations, not just subdivided lots on designated territories."

"I know, but I have to come up with a solution."

"I have every confidence you will. Now, I must ask, are you certain you are ready to take the throne?"

Abbie stopped and looked at him a bit confused. "Have I given you a reason to doubt that I am. I am working so hard to ..."

"Oh, heavens no, Your Highness. I have no doubt in your capabilities. But Representative Fostie has been speaking with other representatives in private, saying that perhaps we are rushing you. I know you and his daughter are good friends. He believes that you are doing remarkably, but that we are asking more of you than we've ever asked of another heir apparent, and that you would benefit from more time. But without precedence, that would take a referendum that could unsettle the throne. Is there something I need to know?"

"Prime Minister... I will be ready when the time comes whenever it is decided to be. But I need to know if I can count on you and your vote in the near future, should I need it to make a drastic change." 

Abbie knew this was a huge ask. Dominic's position was elected, and though he was popular, people's opinions could turn easily. One false move and the older man could find himself out of office and out of a job. 

"Principessa, I will always stand with you, and lend you the benefit of my vote. But I ask in all things that you proceed with caution and wisdom. I believe you will make changes for the better, but you need precedence on your side whenever possible."

 

"I promise you, I will," Abbie agreed as they walked up the palace steps. 

They paused when something caught his attention. "Ah, Lord Crane has arrived.

Abbie turned to see Ichabod getting out of the vehicle with Joe. Their eyes met and immediately the two were drawn to each other, reacting before thinking. Her immediate observation after he gave her a huge tired smile, was that Something was wrong with his arms. Her heart raced as she quickly made her way back down the steps, almost forgetting that everyone was watching her.

"Principessa..." Dominic called after her but she was quick. He hurried behind her hoping to deflect from her urgency.

Joe could see the worry in his sister's eyes as the two made their way to each other. He acted quickly, stepping in between her and Ichabod, giving Abbie a huge brotherly hug.

"Everyone is fine," Joe whispered in her ear as they hugged. "Abraham is at the Fostie's and Stacker is with your mom. Nikolia is safe."

Abbie nodded as she turned to Ichabod. He took her hand as he bowed his head. "You're highness."

Abbie pulled him into a cheek kiss and whispered, "What happened to our arm?"

"It's fine. I'll meet you in an hour," Ichabod whispered as she kissed the other cheek.

"Princess! Lord Crane!" The media and paparazzi were now clamoring to ask questions. "What happened to your arm?"

"Minor incident whilst Rock climbing in Nova Scotia," Ichabod answered quickly bowing he'd have them heavily investigating if he didn't lead them in a different direction.

"Princess, you seemed very worried." Another yelled out and they were all quiet as they awaited her response.

"Yes, well Lord Crane is second in line to the throne. His well being is always a concern to the crown."

They all quickly went back up the palace stairs and entered. Ichabod gave Abbie a quick nod as he and Joe went the opposite direction from Abbie and the Prime Minister.

"Come, Princess," Dominic kept Abbie from looking back. "I'm certain he's fine."

 

~~~

 

4 ~ If My Last Words Are Not I Love You

 

Dominic dropped Abbie off at her suite then went to see Leena who had been expecting him. Frank knocked and announced him, letting him in, then closing the door. 

"Oh, I beg your pardon ladies," Dominic apologized. 

He had stepped into Leena's suite and clearly interrupted an intimate moment between her and Ruby.the two had been so caught up they didn't even hear Frank. 

"I'll, leave you two to your business," Ruby offered.

"No need to rush off on my account Miss Ruby. I am the one who is running late," Dominic assured her. He'd long since known of Ruby and why Victor had brought her on as Leena's assistant years ago. He was actually pleased to see Leena look truly happy for the first time in months.

"So, how did Abbie do on her own," Leena asked of freeing Dominic a seat. 

"She did remarkably well. She has a boldness about her, and she deals with her detractors with such ease and care, yet confidence. I can hardly believe she wasn't raised specifically into the role, she handled herself so well."

"I knew she would," Leena smiled up at Ruby then back at Dominic. "She can be so stubborn, but It plays in her favor. She knows how to get what she wants. I swear she was truly born for this."

"I agree, which is why I have to wonder..." Dominic paused unsure if he should say anything.

"What is it?"

"Are you aware of any reason she might want to delay her coronation to become Queen?"

"Hmm...aside from the fact that the second she gets married, and she assumes the throne, the main expectation will be that she immediately produce another heir?"

"Yes. At least she's aware that her ability to bear children will supersede her skills ruling the country, unfortunately. She'll be expected to do both without fail."

She's well aware, Dominic. But something else has you thinking she may try to delay."

"Not something... Someone."

"I could think of one such person," Leena let out a sigh.

"Ah..." Dominic could see she was thinking the same as he was. "He showed up as we were returning to the palace. He's got some injury that she clearly was surprised by."

"Lord Crane is here? Please tell me the paparazzi were not there when he showed up."

"Of course they were. Her brother stepped in between them, fortunately. But it is written all over their faces... " Dominic shook his head. "She is completely taken with him, and he... Well, a blind man could see his world revolves around her. He's completely in love with her."

"I know," Leena raised her hands helplessly.

"Why have the two of me not considered a union?"

"They have, but for some reason, Abbie says it's not possible. She will not break her engagement to Prince Orion and she says Ichabod will not break his engagement to Lady Katrina. I'm at a loss. At this point, Abbie's wedding is in less than a month. Perhaps she feels it's too late."

"Yes, this is true, her Coronation must take place within one month of her twenty-fifth or she automatically abdicates... 

"That pushes the throne directly to Lord Crane." Leena sighed. "I've had to wonder if this was some trick he's playing at to coerce her out of taking the throne."

"That he is trifling with her heart? No... I cannot see him doing such a thing."

"I hope you're right Dominic," Leena looked concerned to Ruby, who gave her hand a gentle supportive squeeze. "Abbie's birthday is this weekend, then we have the wedding and her Coronation the week after. She is out of time."

 

~~~

 

"Abbie..." Ichabod called out as he entered into her suite through her dressing room.

"Crane!" Abbie rushed into his arms the moment he stepped through the double doors.

He winced a bit at the pain of his injury, but squeezed her tight with his good arm. "Treasure..." He breathed her in as their hearts beat together.

She caressed his cheeks kissing him several times before their lips came together in one long passionate hold. 

"What happened?" Abbie finally got her wits about her and pulled back just enough to ask.

"There was an incident... I was shot, but the bullet went clean through my shoulder..."

"You were shot!" Abbie gasped and felt a bit ill at the thought. 

Ichabod laid on the bed and pulled her down to lay beside him. "We're all fine."

"You're in pain. I can see it all over your face... Crane..."

"Yes, it does indeed hurt like the dickens, but I'm used to tolerating a great deal of pain. I just need to rest, and to change the dressing in the morrow.

"How did you get shot?"

Ichabod took his time and explained what happened. Abbie teared up at the thought of them possibly getting killed to rescue Nikolia. 

"Please don't cry, Treasure... I'm free. Finally..." He said calmly rubbing her shoulder, calming himself by having her in his arms.

"Next time, we find another way. I can't go through that again."

"My ears shall remain eternally open to your admonition."

"I don't know what the hell that means..." Abbie sighed with a slight chuckle. "Just say yes."

"Yes," Ichabod returned the smile, giving her a gentle kiss.

 

"Tomorrow, first thing. I am going to break off my engagement with Katrina. If we don't uncover something to hold against Stefan and he wants to call the law on me, then I trust Michaela will launch a strong legal defense."

"Okay," Abbie kissed his chest as she curled up into the crux of his good arm. After everything, he'd just been through she didn't have the heart to tell him that what they found shows Stefan had damning evidence against him. The last thing she wanted was for them to come so far only to lose him to a prison sentence. "We'll talk in the morning."

"I want to talk now, Treasure," Ichabod said groggily as he closed his eyes. "I've missed you."

"You're falling asleep," Abbie let out a soft laugh. 

"No... I want to know how you faired whilst I was gone."

Abbie told him about visiting her father’s tomb, as he gave her a supportive squeeze and kiss. She talked her day in Parliament, and he nodded quietly never having had a doubt she would be wonderful all on her own. Finally, she told him about Sean's visit and how delightful the children were.

"You're going to be a brilliant mother," he mumbled. "Our children will be so lucky to have you."

"Our children?" Abbie looked up at him, wondering if he was half asleep and dreaming. 

His eyes were closed, but it was more a measure to subdue the pain from his arm and shoulder. He was fully aware of what he was saying. "Yes, our children… at least two."

"Right… an heir and a spare?" Abbie questioned.

"No... At least one boy and one girl... so who knows we could end up with a dozen girls before we get a boy or vice-versa."

"That's insane," Abbie chuckled. "So, you have a life for us all planned out?"

"I do... I’ve been envisioning our life together for almost a year now. Our home will be filled with love."

"You think the Patrician government is going to let us raise our children?"

"I believe in you Abbie. You are going to change everything, when you become Queen."

"You really believe that?"

"I do. I love you Abbie," Ichabod kissed her forehead tenderly as he closed his eyes again. This time sleep was calling upon him.

"I love you too, Crane."

 

~*~


	27. Always Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is shaken by a threat against Crane as she celebrates her birthday and her success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for the comments & kudos. If you can please leave a comment & let me know what you think.

CH 27 Always Another Way

 

 

1~ Truth Of The Matter

 

It was never easy for Ichabod to see footage of himself from back in the day. He sat at the table in Abbie's private lounge, head down, hands clasped together, as he listened to his slurred words until they came to the part Michaela wanted him to hear. He admits that he knew Vladimir was a terrorist.

"Of course this changes things," Michaela was frank as she stopped the video. "Initially you said that you didn't know..."

"I didn't… that is to say, I suspected of course. It was never confirmed. I didn't actually ask." Ichabod struggled as he gathered his thoughts.

Abbie folded her arms and turned her back. It was upsetting. For a moment she wondered how he could let something like this slide. But then she remembered it was the same with her and Laurel. She suspected, even chided her friend about her father’s shady dealings. But she never knew for sure... never even asked. 

"I'm sorry," Ichabod looked up at her. "Will this be admissible? Clearly, I'm under the influence."

"In this case, yes it will be. If it goes to court, of course, we'll say you were intoxicated. But you'll have to lie under oath, and say you really didn't know. Did you ever go to Vladimir's home?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever come to your home?"

"He... He stayed at the house in London. And he used the jet on two occasions."

"And on any occasions, other than this, did you take money from Vladimir?"

"Not directly. Only through Nikolia."

"Is he going to prison?" Abbie asked flatly.

"This isn't good. I've been studying Denland's laws, and if Stefan brings charges he could serve time."

"Well, Nikolia is safe, and I am done dealing with Stefan. I fully intend to break the engagement today. I have no intentions of waiting any longer. I was hoping we'd find something that incriminates Stefan but everything thus far causes more harm to others than it will to him..."

"I found something using the cipher, while you were gone," Sophie spoke up softly. "I was hoping to have a chance to tell you in private."

"What did you find? You can speak freely in front of Abbie and Michaela."

"Stefan has been following your family for years. He was interested in a relationship with your mother. I started to cross-referenced the dates with some of your families records. What stood out was he referenced a week before your family's accident, and the day of the accident... with the name Standra Raven."

"Yes... Standra, I believe, was doing some clerical work for my uncle a short time before the accident. I'm not aware of the date as this was whilst I was at school... He hired her full on as his assistant after the accident."

"I looked into her file... Stefan knew she was unstable. He sent her to England to work for your uncle. She made calls to Stefan before and after the accident. And he gave her a large sum of money..."

"Are you intimating that Standra was involved in my family's accident?"

"Yes... And she made a call to Stefan after she tried to kill Abbie," Sophie handed Michaela the ciphered files.

"This directly links and implicate him in your family's death," Michaela mused as she looked through the papers. "Well Standra, but he knew about it at the very least."

Ichabod stood shocked and ran his hands down his face. This was not the news he wanted to hear. It was horrific.

"Are you okay?" Abbie asked putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes," Ichabod lightly nodded. He had to think of how to best use this information. "I have leverage against him now."

"Leverage," Michaela thought about his words as she handed him the papers. " I take it you don't want to try and take legal action."

"Not yet," Ichabod rapped his fingers on the desk. "If I take legal action, he'll certainly do the same. I'll let him know I have incriminating evidence, when I break off the engagement."

"You need to get ahead of this situation," Michaela suggested. "He has more to use against you than you do against him. You need to use the media. I have an idea."

 

~~~

 

"Katrina, where are you?"Ichabod sat nervously in his suite with his cellphone on speaker.

"I'm still in Denland. I got your message that you were rock climbing. So I didn't go to Patricia for the event at the children's home." Katrina sounded a bit flustered.

"Is everything all right?"

"No. I've had a rough couple of days. My uncle has been on the rampage about something. He's been asking about you... And..."

"What is is?" 

"Nothing, I'm sure he's just having one of his moments. Should I meet you in Patricia now?"

"No... Actually we need to talk."

"Ichabod, what is going on?"

"I... Katrina, I hate to do this over the phone, but I've been advised not to go to Denland. I am calling off the engagement."

"Ichabod Crane, what have you done?"

"We found Nikolia."

"And you didn't think to tell me, so that I could protect myself?"

"Protect yourself? Katrina we thought the less you knew the better. You told Sophie not to involve you."

"A couple of weeks ago, he asked if I knew how Sophie got out, and if she was coming back. I told him I didn't know."

"Yes, you told me about this. He has no idea what Sophie was doing."

"He had no idea! Yesterday, when he received word about something, he questioned me; asked me where you were; why we weren't attending the event at the Children's Home."

"What did you say?"

"That you went Rock climbing... As you told me, via text!"

"You knew I was working to get us out of this situation..."

"Yes, and I thought you would give me a warning so that I could be prepared, not blindsided. You fucked me over!"

"Katrina, I don't understand..."

"He threatened me Ichabod. He put his hands around my throat. He reminded me that he took me in, instead of getting rid of me, when I was born. He told me that he rarely makes a mistake, but when he does, he corrects those mistakes." Katrina put her hand to her neck, as she remembered his cold words and actions. 

"Katrina, why did you not inform me that he had threatened you?"

"When? You said you'd be in contact when you returned... Ichabod, I have to get out of Denland before you tell him. He'll think I betrayed him, that I told you where Nikolia was..."

"I'll send the jet for you. Just pack your things. I'll say nothing to Stefan until I know you're here in Patricia. You'll be safe in the palace."

"With your lover," Katrina scoffed. 

"Katrina... It's the best I can do until we can ensure you are safe and Stefan doesn't suspect you."

"It's fine. I wanted a way out of this relationship and now I have. I'll be ready in an hour."

~~~

 

2 ~ The Devil Strikes

 

"I've been expecting your call," Stefan's voice was Ice cold and rigid. He'd been on the rampage for the past couple of days wondering who leaked the information about Nikolia's where-abouts. He knew if it wasn't Nikolia's father Vladimir, it had to be Ichabod. No one else would take such a risk.

"Yes, well, I'm calling off the engagement. Katrina is here and I've spoken with her about this. It's done."

"So you have Nikolia?" Stefan let out a chuckle. "How did you find him? Was it Katrina... Sophie... One of my security?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's stop playing games Ichabod. You wouldn't test me if you didn't know Nikolia was out of my reach."

"He did call me to tell me he was no longer in your care... That's all. I had no idea you didn't release him."

"You're not breaking the engagement, Ichabod. I want you and Katrina on the throne. It's either that or you go to prison."

"If I go, so do you. You paid Standra to kill my family... And then you sent her after Abbie."

Stefan let out a loud laugh. "I did no such thing."

"I've found proof that you did." Ichabod didn't waiver in the slightest. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me. I don't have a throne to lose. You do."

Ichabod hung up not wanting to get into a prolonged dick match with Stefan. He'd give anything to see Abbie first, but she was in meetings all day preparing for her birthday party and grand opening. 

 

~~~

 

Abbie took her time walking through every area of the resort with her contractor and designer. She was determined that everything would go smoothly for her grand opening. This was the first resort in her country, and would be the benchmark for the ones to follow. It was already booked for the summer and predicted to bring in millions in profits.

"We're going to set up the party in the main hall here," Teresa, the designer, pointed out. "And the brunch for the dignitaries will be held in the garden by the main pool. Shall we take a look?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect," Abbie agreed.

"Um, Princess, I hate to interrupt," Jane cut in. "You have an important call."

"It'll have to wait until I'm finished here..."

"It's King Stefan," Jane handed her the phone and gave her a look.

Abbie felt her heart thud hard in her chest. This was it. "Teresa, Fidel... I will join you in the garden momentarily."

She took a deep breath as she answered the phone. "King Stefan, this is a surprise."

"Is it?" Stefan scoffed. "I have been around for a very long time Princess. Crossing me is a big mistake. Now, I've always had a good relationship with Patricia, with your father... However, he knew to stay on my good side. I want Ichabod to marry Katrina..."

"I can't force Ichabod to do what you want."

"No, I suppose you can't. But keeping him in Patricia won't keep him safe. I have information that will send him to prison for the rest of his life, possibly even executed. In fact, I've just drafted a law proposing swift executions for those convicted of terrorism. I've protected him for years so that he could be brought into the fold. I won't be played for a fool! Whatever he thinks he has against me, whatever game you two are trying to play, you'd better think long and hard. If you harbor a terrorist in your country, I will turn the UN against you, I will ensure the people of Patricia turn against you. I will make sure they know everything he's done."

"We know about Standra."

"Standra, is mentally unstable. So I’ve gotten her help a few times. Recommended her for work, sent her money to help her take care of her daughter... I'm willing to let Ichabod release whatever it is he thinks he knows about Standra previously being in my employ... things she did while under his Uncle's employ, not mine... I’m willing to counter whatever it is you two think you can prove." Stefan sounded very confident in implicating Jeremy. "Are you willing to take that same chance with everything I have on Ichabod? Are you willing to risk losing control of your country before you become Queen?"

Clearly, he would allow his so-called friend to take the fall for what Standra did. "Like I said, Ichabod does what he wants. I can't control him."

"No? I'm not so sure about that. But I do know you can control your own actions. Keep your distance, and I'll convince him to come back to Katrina. If you even think about entertaining an engagement to him, all bets are off. Remember, Princess, you are not the Queen yet. Leena is. Do you really think she'll put Patricia at risk by harboring a terrorist... The man in line to take your throne. Do you think she'll risk her UN relations? I don't. She'll be forced to send him to me, where he will be prosecuted and executed.

 

~ 

 

Abbie sat quietly in the car, seated beside Jane as they watched The Royal Tea's report on Ichabod and Katrina's break up. She wanted to be happy, to see the light at the end of the tunnel. But losing Ichabod to Stefan wasn't an option.

 

~~~

 

3 ~ Best Wishes

It was the afternoon of Abbie's Birthday Celebration. She was using the occasion to host the grand opening of her resort as planned. It was fully completed now, and absolutely stunning, with new buildings that mimicked the old world style of Patricia, yet had the modern conveniences that vacationers would want. The crafted stone condos blended perfectly with the countries aesthetic. She had a brunch with dignitaries planned tomorrow and then a private party with her friends at night. She wanted to be happy, but she was far from it. The dull aching pain in her chest would not subside. 

They had a plan, though Ichabod protested against it. She would marry Orion as planned, and he would be able to enjoy his gentlemen friends, particularly Damian. Eventually once Stefan had calmed down, she could carry on in privately with Ichabod again. But for now, they needed to not piss Stefan off. It was the only way to ensure Ichabod wouldn't lose his titles, possibly his life. 

She and Ichabod had argued for hours going around in circles. If he lost his Lordships, he wouldn't be able to marry her anyway and he would be risking imprisonment or even death for aiding a terrorist.

Ichabod refused to reconcile with Katrina despite Stefan's warnings and demands. They two men seemed to be at a stand-still in this battle, neither backing down, but Abbie was running out of time. After breaking off his engagement they both hoped he and Abbie would be one step closer to being together. But instead, Stefan transferred his threat from Ichabod of killing Nikolia, to threatening Abbie to have Ichabod legally execute. Since Ichabod still refused to take Katrina back, it was on Abbie's shoulder not to call Stefan's bluff. 

 

"Principessa! Principessa!" The sun was still up this evening, but the flashes from the paparazzi cameras was still blinding. 

Abbie drove up to the main hall of the resort in a convert able Rolls Royce. She smiled and waved playing the part of the perfect princess. This was the big birthday, the one all of Patricia was waiting for. Twenty-five. Everyone expected her to suddenly be ready for everything. A wedding in three weeks, coronation a week after that... Then the entire country would be in her hands. 

The driver got the door for her as Michael and Luke stood close by the car door. It was hard to see, but Orion was supposed to be there to take her hand getting out of the car. 

Luke looked around quickly but he wasn't there yet. But there was one person there that could escort her inside. Ichabod quickly stepped and went to the door, putting out his hand. It had been for days since they spoke and it didn't go the way Ichabod had hoped. 

Abbie looked up into those intense blue eyes of his, her hand almost quivering. It was as if the air was still and silence enraptured them, the moment he took her hand.

Stunning, he thought to himself as she stood before him. She wore allow cut fitted jacket over a cream colored dress. The thick ruffled skirt barely went to her mid-thigh in the front, but draped down to her lower calf in the back. Her tiara was placed perfectly on top of her head.

His heart skipped a beat as he gazed lovingly upon her. Her hair was swooped to the side over the shoulder. A bit taller in her heels, and all legs, he couldn't understand how she was more beautiful every time he saw her. She was perfection.

He bowed slightly, slowly bringing her hand to his lips, letting them linger there. He finished the bow, deep, then stood, eyes soft on her, and he took her breath away. 

"You're beautiful," Ichabod swallowed hard, still holding her hand. "Perfect."

"I'm not perfect..."

"You are to me."

"Crane... I can't..."

"Principessa!" They were suddenly aware of the surrounding media. 

Abbie took a deep breath and smiled. She had to push her feelings down deep and play the part. This was her birthday celebration. She needed to be dazzling and all smiles. 

It took Ichabod a moment to follow her lead. He wanted to talk... Needed to tell her that he didn't care what threats Stefan made. But now, in front of the media and the cameras with a crowd of politicians watching, this was not the time.

He turned and smiled, still holding her hand hidden among the ruffles of her dress. Pictures were taken of the Patrician heirs before he extended his arm to escort her to the entrance. As they made it to the door, Orion showed up buttoning his jacket, with his eyes full of apology. 

"Princess," he gave her a slight head bow as he took her from Ichabod's arm to his own. "So very sorry that I'm late. Iche... Thank you, Lord Crane. I've got it from here."

"Of course," Ichabod nodded and clenched his jaw. Normally this would not bother him, but he felt tense with their situation, since Abbie wasn't exactly speaking to him.

As they walked inside, Abbie saw Damien standing on the side, a bit ruffled, smoothing his hair. She'd never seen him show up anywhere less than 100% put together. At least she knew what had held Orion up.

The venue was beautiful, the patrons seemed impressed with the new resort. Orion and Abbie smiled, danced, did the appropriate rounds greeting friends and politicians. After an hour Abbie and Orion slipped away to take a break.

"Is this how it's going to be Orion?"

"Abigail, I'm sorry I was late. It won't happen again."

"It can't happen again. If it does people will start talking about you and Damian."

"I wasn't... I mean we weren't..."

"I know you were with him, Orion,"

"We had an agreement, and I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I needed someone to talk to. This has been difficult to deal with."

"So a quickie with Damian when you're supposed to escort me on my birthday, that made you feel better."

Abigail, you just told me yesterday that my whole life has been a lie. That my mother has been lying to my entire family, our entire country, for almost thirty years. I don't know why you told me."

"Because you needed to know the truth," Abbie argued. "You are the heir to the throne of Corten. You don't have to marry me."

"Is that why you told me? Did you think I would wreck my parents' lives, expose my mother... Keep King Stefan preoccupied so you and Ichabod could ride off into the sunset?"

"No," Abbie rolled her eyes and shook her head in frustration. "I promise you, that is not why I told you. I thought you needed to know the truth before we... get married." She barely choked out the words. 

"Abigail... I don't want to argue. I just needed to talk to someone who cares about me."

"Orion, I do care about you. I just... It's fine. Let's just get back to the party and pretend to be the happy couple."

"Abigail," Orion put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I know you and Ichabod are going through something right now. And I'm sorry that you're hurting. What can I do?"

"Just be a friend, and help me smile through the rest of this damn party."

~~~

Ichabod sat at the bar with his friend Abraham. There was no dancing for him tonight since his leg was still a bit sore from the bullet grazing it a few days ago. 

"Something is wrong," Ichabod's heart dropped when he saw Abbie and Orion walk back into the room. Yes, she was smiling, but Ichabod could see past the smile. Abbie immediately found Sophie, Michaela, and Laurel, leaving Orion to hang out with Damian.

"I have to talk to her..."

"Whoa mate," Abraham stopped him. "Do not make a scene. Just wait and go see her tonight. Now is not the place."

"Fine perhaps just a dance."

"Can you handle just a dance, Iche? You look as if your losing your cool."

He was crawling out of his skin. Abbie looked incredible in that off-white dress even the birthday cake reminded him of a wedding cake. 

"I just need one dance," Ichabod slipped by Abe and made a B-line to Abbie.

"Princess, might I be permitted a dance?" He asked interrupting her conversation.

"Iche... We were talking," Sophie cut in, noticing he didn't look as if he were doing so good himself. 

"Sophie, what's the problem with one dance?" Ichabod practically snapped. 

The ladies gave him a looked and he quickly corrected. "Apologies, Sophie... Abbie please, I just want one dance."

"Fine," Abbie smiled nervously taking his hand. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders, attempting to give themselves a touch of distance. But Ichabod put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. It was too easy for her to become weak when he was around. The way he held her, their bodies swaying to the music. It was way too easy.

"Crane... We are in public."

"Then afford me a private audience."

"So you can try to change my mind? Crane, he threatened you..."

"I'm not afraid anymore, Abbie..."

"Please," Abbie let out a sigh. "I can't lose you... I won't."

"But that is exactly what is happening, by you giving in..."

"Crane... Do you think this is what I want? I can't deal with this right now. I can't afford to lose it in front of all these people. Can we please just dance?"

Ichabod looked down into her tear filled brown eyes. She was seconds away from bursting into tears, which is not at all what he wanted. 

"I'm sorry... Just let me hold you."

Abbie nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head to his chest. He gently nuzzled his cheek into her dark locks, breathing her in, as they finished the dance. This wasn't over.

 

~~~

 

4 ~ If Only Then

 

Abbie had left her own party almost an hour ago. She sat alone on the balcony of her condo, overlooking her biggest accomplishment so far. The fragrance and lotion line was doing well, and there was an upswing in the countries wine production. The economy was on the rise, but this resort was going to really do wonders for economic growth. 

As the sun set, she pulled out her journal, and took a deep breath. Tomorrow she would turn twenty-five. Tomorrow her whole life was changing.

~Dear Diary,

If you would have asked me a year ago what I would be doing today, I would never have thought this. Once Upon a time, I dreamt that a year after graduating from Columbia Law School, I would be establishing myself in some high power law firm. Or better yet, I could have been on my way to being the top advocate for a worthy cause. Never in a million years would I have thought I would ever be a Princess. And now I'm standing here on the balcony of this beautiful place overlooking a vast and beautiful sea and land that is my responsibility. And I am a few days away from the biggest day of my life; My wedding day.

And yet, I'm so conflicted inside. That's right conflicted. Because the man I'm marrying isn't the man I'm in love with. Sure I love him as a friend. But like my father and his parents before him, I have to think of my country first. It seems strange to write this down in a private diary, that won't be private once I'm gone. But it's important for the future heirs to the throne to know the whole truth about what it means to sacrifice for the love of one's nation. In fact it was reading my father's journals and reading about the sacrifices he and my mother made for the Crown and for the Nation of Patricia, that has gotten me through this. And so I write the truth in my diary. My heart will always belong to my one true love. As I let go, I have to believe that the love I have now for Patricia will sustain me. ~

 

A cool breeze coming off the sea caused her to shudder and pull at the silk material of her robe. Abbie put down her pen and turned the pages back to her very first entry in the journal and reflected on how it had all started. She hardly recognized the 23-year-old in her final year of law school. She smiled as she sat on the balcony. The sky was dark and littered with stars, and the only sound to be heard was the crashing of waves against the rocky shore followed by the soft sound of the wind. The breeze created was cathartic and so soothing, A single light from the balcony lamp was her company as she read her own words and enjoyed the night. Abbie felt as if she could stay right here forever.

"Abbie?" Ichabod's soft deep voice echoed in the night.

Abbie felt her heart skip in her chest as she stood from the stone bench she was sitting on and turned to him. A strange nervousness swept through her body when she saw his figure standing in the glass double door way.

"Crane what are you doing here?" She asked catching her breath as he cleared the distance between them.

"I thought I might see how you are faring this eve." He swallowed hard as he got a good look at her gorgeous figure in the tiny little nighty. "What are you doing out here alone, Treasure?"

Abbie's heart was now pounding as she held her journal. She should have told him that he couldn't call her that anymore, but she longed to hear his voice say it again and again. "I was just reading back on my first entry over a year ago. It's strange how we got here."

She looked down now, remembering made her sad. She felt her heart breaking all over again.

"How did we get here, Treasure," Ichabod asked as he cupped her chin and tenderly brushed his thumb across her cheek. He was losing her. And every minute that passed now felt as if he were marching to his death. His voice was thick with desperation, "How can we fix this?"

Abbie wasn't sure where it had all gone so wrong. That was probably because it wasn't one thing, but a series of events that brought them to this moment. "If only we could go back. 

"Or better yet, let’s just run away right now and elope."

"That would be a dream. If only we could just do it."

Ichabod pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight and kissing her head. "But that puts your throne and Patricia at risk. I cannot let you do that."

"And I won't risk your life, Crane. He threatened you, and said your uncle would take the fall for Standra killing your family. There has to be another way."

"We'll find a way. We've got two weeks to convince Stefan to let me go."

"I wish we had more time. It's not fair you get two years because you were already twenty-six when my father died, but I only get eleven months because I was twenty-four. 

"I'm sure the law was created that way, centuries ago, to keep an heir who was youth from taking the throne before they were ready. It just so happened not to work out for you in your case."

"It should be a minimum two year grace period for everyone."

"You could propose changing the law... Surely Leena would be in support..."

"Leena is reluctant to change long-standing laws. She says it risks changing other laws that might threaten my reign."

"If we could find prior precedence... Perhaps it wouldn't require a law change... Just an agreement in Parliament that you meet the criteria of prior precedence... If I convinced the Cantora side and Orion convinced the Viddicci..."

"That’s what Prime Minister Paleo said to me. I need precedence to back me up." Abbie could see the wheels turning in Ichabod's mind. "Crane what are you thinking?"

"Just mentally running through all the monarchs... to see if... I have an idea... It's a long shot, but perhaps you should get Orion. We need to go back to the palace to the historical Library. Everything is written in Latin, which he and I have both studied. But if we're going to do this, we should leave straight away."

"Okay!" Abbie tied her silk robe on tight, and gave Ichabod a quick kiss. 

 

~~~

Had her mind not been preoccupied, she would have knocked first, or at the very least understood the sounds she was hearing when she walked in. She hurried through the sitting room to Orion's bedroom and stopped startled. The soft moaning and grunting were Orion and his main lover, Lord Damian Gustaf. She'd seen them kiss before, and even seen the two quite involved in Pandora's Box. But as she watched the two men making love, so intimate in this private setting, something about it felt different.

She quietly went back into the sitting room and waited. About fifteen minutes later things quieted down and she heard shuffling. 

Orion came out in the buff with two empty wine glasses in hand and was startled to see Abbie waiting. "Abigail... I had no idea you were here."

"It's okay," Abbie gave him a soft smile. I need to talk to you. It's kind of urgent."

"All right, I'll be right back." Orion disappeared into the bedroom and was back in just a couple of minutes with his pants on. "What's going on? I hope everything is okay. You're not upset about Damian are you?"

"No, Damian is fine... I wanted to tell you... I wanted to postpone our wedding."

"What? Abbie, after you turn twenty-five, you will be expected to take the crown in thirty days or abdicate..."

"I know. Ichabod thinks there may be some precedence for a delay. We're going to the Palace Archives to see if we can find anything. If we do, I was going to announce it tomorrow at the luncheon. All the members of Parliament will be there. But I didn’t want to do it without telling you first. Ichabod and I just need a little more time to figure out a few things."

"So is this a delay or are you breaking off the engagement altogether."

"I meant it to be a delay... I wasn't going to call off the wedding unless I was certain about... well, Ichabod is in a bit of a situation with Stefan."

"I figured as much," Orion looked frustrated. "So this is a delay in case you and Ichabod can work a deal with Stefan."

"No... That's what I was going to do before, but... Orion, we can't get married. Seeing you with Damian, the way he loves you and you love him... 

"I thought you weren't upset about Damian."

"I'm not. I promise you. I wasn't upset or jealous at all. Don't you see? We can never have that. I will never love you that way. And it wasn't until I saw it with my own eyes, that the reality of it hit me."

"I do care for you very much Abbie. I will be good to you when we make love, I promise."

"But I will be miserable..."

Orion realized her mind was made up. "What will you do then? Even if you get more time, will you and Ichabod be able to get married, so that you can be Queen?"

"I don't know... But I'll figure out something. Crane and I need to go, it's getting late and it might be a nightmare looking through all those old texts, they’re in Latin and it could take us a while."

"Well... I'll go with you. I know Latin and I studied in business and government, I don't mind digging through a bunch of books if you want the extra set of eyes."

"Thank you," Abbie gave him a big hug. "Crane knew you would help us."

Abbie and Orion went back to her suite and were surprised to see Michaela, Laurel, Shelby, Abe and Sophie all ready to help.

"What are you all doing here?" Abbie asked.

"Iche called and we offered to pitch in," Michaela grabbed her bag. "We better get going. We need to find something by morning."

 

~~~

5 ~ If History Repeats

 

It was only a fourth-five minute drive from the resort back to the Capitol City of Paulo. The gang loaded up in Orion's family limo, and made the trek parking in an area of the palace Abbie hadn't been to since the previous summer when studying. 

"Where are we going?" Abbie asked.

"The Ancient Archives in the city below," Ichabod and Orion led the group down an old passageway.

"The history was written on scrolls at the time in old Latin, but revised and written in books later. There have been times when details have been left out or added in, while being rewritten. That's what we are looking for. There has to have been another case where a young monarch was allowed to take the throne after the age of twenty-five, such as in your case."

"Oh wow..." There were gasps and awes from those who had never seen the ancient city beneath the palace. 

"Careful," Orion warned. "It's stable, but very old. Just watch your step and mind your head."

They opened the doors to the old Archive and took direction from Ichabod. He paired a Latin reader with a Lawyer, to help speed things along. They narrowed the search to monarchs that took the throne in their late twenties to see if any were younger than twenty-five at the time of their predecessor’s death, and anyone over 27 who was granted longer than two years to take the throne. 

They also began to look into seeing if any of the monarchs were not married before they took the crown. They were looking for any other precedence that would work in Ichabod and Abbie's favor. 

"There's one more thing I want to look for if we have time," Michaela suggested. "I want to see if anyone has lost their Noble titles were granted them back."

"Why do we need to search for that?" Orion asked.

"I'm going to trust you with this," Ichabod figured with everything Orion was doing for them and his knowledge of Orion's family, he could be trusted. "You know that I've had some struggles with Stefan."

"Yes. Not hard to guess he's holding something over you to force you to marry Katrina."

"Indeed. I got into some trouble with Nikolia before I went to rehab. Enough trouble that I could end up in prison or worse..."

"And lose your titles... Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. Let's see what we can find."

The team buckled down and slowly went through the scrolls, handling the fragile material with the utmost care. It took a couple of hours but Shelby and Orion were the first to find something.

"Please tell me it's good," Abbie tapped her finger nervously on the old wooden desk.

"I think so," Shebly grinned. "There is a case where King Leopoldo passed away suddenly of an aneurysm. He had no heirs yet, and his younger brother was in the priesthood. Prince Felipe was allowed to finish his service and take the throne a full four years after his brother passed."

"That's excellent," Ichabod breathed a sigh of relief. It's not a perfect match of situation, but it is at least enough to set a precedence."

"We have time... Let's keep searching," Abe suggested.

It was three in the morning, the group was tired and blurry-eyed but there determination paid off. They found another case, where 24-year old, Princess Martina's fiancé died in a horse riding accident only weeks before her wedding. She was allowed time to grieve, and find a new fiancé. She took the throne a year later after she married. 

Michaela was also able to find a case where a suitor lost his title because his family opposed the sitting monarch. Five years later the king was able to reinstate his title after his service to the crown, He was then permitted to marry the Princess, with the stipulation he would never be king.

The gang took photocopies of what they found and returned everything back to its rightful place in the archives. Completely exhausted, they piled into Orion's limo and headed back to the Resort. All of the members of Parliament would be at Abbie's Birthday Brunch. She needed to have everything ready. 

Abbie sat beside Ichabod, her hand in his, resting in his arms. "We did it, Crane. We're going to have more time."

"Indeed," Ichabod kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. Tomorrow we bring this to Parliament. We need to be ready."

~~~

 

6 ~ This Changes Everything

 

The garden Brunch is set up by the pool with the Sea in the background. The weather was perfect at almost 70* F, and only light clouds feathering the sky. Abbie was anxious for everyone to eat so that Orion could make his planned toast. Only it wasn't a toast anymore but an announcement.

 

"May I have everyone' attention," Orion stood as the meal concluded and descended into polite conversation. Everyone quieted down and gave him their full attention. "As you know, the beautiful Princess Abbie and I are set to be wed at the end of the month..."

He was interrupted by a light round of applause.

"Please," he held up his hand to politely quiet them. He then took Abbie's hand and they stood together. "After a discussion, last eve, Princess Abbie and I have decided we will not be married. We are canceling the engagement."

Everyone gasped completely shocked.

"This cannot be," Olivia grabbed her son's another hand. "Orion, what are you doing?"

"Mother, I need you to trust me. We have something very important to discuss later," he leaned in to whisper. "We know about Stefan."

Olivia looked ill as she put her hand down and sat in complete shocked silence.

"What will you do?" Dominique asked. "You can not take the throne if you're not married."

"I need more time," Abbie looked him in the eye and he knew. She was going to ask, and he had given his word he would stand by her.

One of the parliament members from the Reform party stood to argue, "The law clearly states, she must be married before taking the throne. If she doesn't do so in thirty days she forfeits to Lord Crane."

"I will not take the throne," Ichabod protested vehemently.

"Then will you abdicate?" One of the Viddicci asked.

"If I must, yes," Ichabod insisted. "Princess Abbie is the rightful heir. I will not take her throne."

A massive debate erupted as some insisted that Abbie must follow the laws. Sophie and Michaela stood up and began passing out copies of the ancient documents as proof that there is precedence set, where an heir was given more time.

The head Reformist stood pointing indignantly, "If she is unable to do her duty and Ichabod has abdicated, then there is no heir and the monarchy will end."

"Need I remind you that Princess Abbie still legally owns the majority of the land," Leena spoke up for the first time after being blindsided by this news. 

"Listen, please," Ichabod quieted the debates. "We have sighted two cases which sets the required precedence, so there will be no need to change the laws. You only need to grant the Princess the extra time due to special circumstance. 

"And what special circumstance does Princess Abbie fall under?" The Arch Bishop asked.

Orion spoke up quickly. "Princess Abbie only found out she was the heir a year ago. She has been asked to do what no monarch before her has been asked to do."

"So she is not ready to take the throne," Another member yells out.

"She has done a phenomenal job thus far, and that it's only right she be granted the extended time." Leena defended Abbie.

"I agree," Representative Fostchie nodded, drumming up support from other members of the Cantora.

"And you are for this?" One of the Viddicci asked Orion.

"Indeed," he nodded. "We are still of the House of Viddicci, and Princess Abbie has our support."

"How much time is reasonable?" One of the Reformist asked flabbergasted.

Ichabod cleared his throat, "Ehem, Because I was twenty-six when King Victor passed, I was granted two years grace period. I think it only fair, that the Princess be granted the same. I implore all the members of the Cantora to agree."

"And I make the same appeal to each and every Viddicci," Orion asks. 

"The Princess has my full support," Dominique spoke up as the head of Parliament.

Sophie's dad stood. "I make a motion to grant Princess Abbie the full two year grace period to take the throne." 

The motion was quickly seconded by a Viddicci and a vote was held and approved, granting Abbie the extension.

One of the Reformist was furious because a great expense had been used to prepare for the Royal wedding. "The government was expecting a financial boost from a Royal Wedding, not a hit. Arrangements have been made. Canceling could be disastrous."

 

"We can still have a Royal wedding if another noble or Royal would like to take the date. It's already paid for.," Abbie spoke up. "It just won't be mine. 

 

"Who?" The prime minister asked. 

Abbie looked at Leena who planned a small private wedding next month in another country, after Abbie's Coronation. 

"Abbie, are you sure you want to take this on right now?" Leena asked.

"I'm ready if you are," Abbie nodded.

"I'm more than ready," Leena smiled excitedly. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time."

"I would like to announce the Engagement of Her Heighness, Queen Leena and Miss Ruby Draco."

There are several applause but even more confused whispers.

"You have gone too far with this young lady!" The Arch Bishop stood in defiance. "Marriages such as this... This... Well, it's not recognized here in Patricia! You make a mockery of our traditions with your American ways!"

"With all due respect, that is not my intention. I just want to make things fair for everyone." Abbie looks around at her Parliament. "Maybe the law should change."

"You cannot change laws that affect the church!"

Abbie looked at the Prime Minister who shook his head. "You can only change laws pertaining to government..." He couldn't tell her what to do, but he hoped she understood.

"Well, then..." Abbie took a second to think. "I propose we allow civil marriages or unions, outside of the church to be open for everyone."

"You can not!" The Arch Bishop gasped.

"I can," Abbie swallowed hard. "I'm not queen yet, so I ask that parliament vote with me, by show of hands. All in favor, please."

Slowly several of the 50 parliament members began raising their hands. The count was 27. It was less than Abbie hoped but it was still a majority.

"And those against!" The Arch Bishop demanded a count of those who would stand with him. 

Only ten raised their hand, which meant 13 withheld a vote either way. That meant Abbie a solid majority and would not be blocked.

Leena almost couldn't believe it. She stood up giving Abbie a great big hug, then went to Ruby who was seated at the assistants' table with Jane and Zoe.

"Looks like we're getting married sooner than we thought," Leena smiled as she put her arms around her longtime love.

"I've waited almost thirty years for this," Ruby was smiling ear to ear. "I couldn't be happier."

"You will regret crossing the church young lady!" The Arch Bishop stood ready to storm off.

"It's your Royal Highness," Abbie stopped him. "Not young lady."

The Arch Bishop went red-cheeked at being chastised. All eyes were on him to see if he would correct such an egregious offense.

"My apologies, your Royal Highness," he nearly choked out the words. Then stood to wait.

"You may go," Abbie dismissed him properly. 

Ichabod and Orion bit their lips to stifle their laughs. It was funny in the moment, but they both knew, Abbie would need a great deal of support, if the church viewed her as an enemy. They'd help her fix it later. Today, they wanted to celebrate.

 

~~~

 

8 ~ Birthday Treat

 

The day ended up in quite the frenzy. The media was going crazy reporting the break-up of Prince Orion and Princess Abbie, the legalization of same-sex marriages, and the now upcoming wedding Of the Queen and her assistant.

It was a beautiful warm night. The moon and stars were out lighting the dark sky. Abbie was relieved to finally be at her small private party on the beach, just outside of her condo. Security was tight as the guards didn't let media anywhere near the beach.

They still had to deal with Stefan, but now they had much needed time to devise a plan to take him down. 

Abbie was free to drink until she was drunk and dance in her two piece swimsuit without a care in the world, just for tonight. It was only their closest friends, so there was no need for Abbie and Ichabod to hide. A little tipsy already, Abbie was driving Ichabod mad in the best way, grinding up against him. There was nothing sexier to him than the way her body moved. He loved watching her dance.

"Can we get out of here?" Ichabod asked.

"Yeah..." Abbie grabbed a bottle of champagne. "Let's go."

He ran behind her, playfully swatting her nearly bare bottom, as they rushed into her condo. She went up the stairs into the bathroom with him in pursuit. They quickly rinsed the sand from their feet, as they teased and splashed each other with the shower water.

The play became serious when Ichabod stopped and put his arms around her, his blue eyes intense as he gazed from her eyes to her lips. He kissed her tenderly, longingly enjoying the taste of her sweet lips.

 

"I love you... More than I've ever loved anyone," she breathed softly as her truth came so easily. “I’m still afraid of what he might do to you… Crane, I can’t lose you.”

“I love you, Treasure. You won’t lose me.”

They kissed again, his arms firmly around her waist, her arms around his shoulders. Her fingers entwined through his hair.  
Their tongues were a wet, mingling, greedily delving into each other’s mouths. She rubbed against his cock, his thickness getting her wet through her bikini bottoms. They parted briefly to remove her top, but immediately were upon each other again, in a fit of heated passion.

Ichabod lifted her from her rear, letting her wrap her legs around him, and slowly made his way to the bedroom. He pressed her back against the door, so he could reach for the knob, but Abbie undulated hard against his cock and he nearly lost his composure.

"You feel so good, Abbie!" he cried out before kissing her again.

Her hands trailed down his neck and chest taking her time to caress him. He loved the way she touched him. He held her by her luscious ass using the door as leverage to grind. He kissed from her lips down to her nipples sucking each until they became taut.

As much as he would love to take her right there against the door he knew his first time inside her would be on their wedding night. He was still determined it would happen right for them. But he would have his taste of her, and she would do the most incredible things to him with her tongue and her mouth. 

He pulled her off the door, holding her tight as he used one hand to open the door and laid her across the bed. He loved the full view of her. He could hear his heart pounding as he gazed at her perfect breasts, her nipples like chocolates ready to be devoured, her perfect petite figure.

‘May I have these as well,” He delicately reached at the waistline of the bikini bottoms.  
"They’re all yours," she smiled seductively. 

He slid them off but she kept her legs closed. He eyed the narrow strip of hair that would lead to the slit and the nub of her clit. “Spread for me.”

Slowly she hitched up on her elbows and parted her legs for him to see all of her. He thought he would pass out. His heart thumped hard at the tiny hint of pink peeking from the soft brown mound. He wanted it bad, but Abbie stopped him.

“It’s my birthday. Can I have you first?”

Ichabid nodded, unable to deny her, or himself of the pleaure.

She got up on her knees and pulled him over to the bed by the waist of his speedos. She kissed his neck, tendery pecking the scar on his shoulder from his bullet wound, She continued down his chest as her hands slid down his hips, removing his briefs. She didn't even get to his navel when she was met by his very hard throbbing cock. The head was fully exposed, and she desperately wanted to have his cock in her mouth. Her hand slowly rubbed the length of it. And the head brushed her lips.

"Abbie..." Ichabod's voice was so low and breathy, almost trembling. He wished to please her first. She knew what he wanted but it was her birthday, and she was getting some dick.  
"This is what I want," she said looking up at him with her soft brown eyes. 

She moaned softly as she licked up and down the length of him, before taking the head into her mouth. She popped it out of her mouth and tongued the slit at the tip of the head and then took it in her mouth again. He ran his fingers through her hair, as his toes curled from the pleasure of her tongue. Finally, she took him full into her mouth, as deep as she could and sucked hard as she retreated. She wished she could take him deeper but it was too long to go any further. 

He nearly lost his mind at the sensation of her lips and tongue stroking him. He looked up to catch his breath and saw he had a perfect view of them in his dresser mirror. Her ass was up and her pussy looked so good beneath her plump ass. He gasped aloud unable to contain himself. Abbie looked up at him, as the voyeur in him watched their reflection in the mirror. She sucked him harder and faster as she slid her hand between her thighs and spread the lips of her pussy for him to see.

"Oh, Treasure… You mean to have me completely undone!" He managed between low growls.

Her mouth was dripping with precum. She made the most sinful sounds as she spread her legs so he could see as much of her as he desired from the mirror. Ichabod tried not to rock his hips too hard, he tried not to grab her by the hair. The way her tongue worked him, there was no pleasure he’d ever had before that even came remotely close to this. She could feel him tightening as he was on the absolute brink. He looked down to see her big lust filled eyes looking up at him. That was it, he was undone.  
"Abbie..." His voice trailed off again, as pleasure overwhelmed him, and he drifted over the edge of bliss. 

She grabbed his hip holding him firm. She could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth as he released inside her. She drank, and slowly stroked him as he struggled to recover. Soon the starry haze faded and he came back to reality. She pulled his cock from her mouth, still teasing the head and slit.

"I'll be damned if I do not taste of you," he growled.

He laid her on her back as they kissed. He fondled her breasts, gently playing with the nipples. He sucked them generously before sprinkling her abdomen with kisses on his way down between her thighs.  
Ichabod observed her mound as his finger dragged the length between her folds, down then up again. Her body rocked and shuddered a little at his touch. He used his fingers to spread her mound and reveal the inner folds, the wet pink center and the tiny nub of her clit. He was nearly salivating as he went in to kiss it. His tongue sank deep into her as her body began to rise from pleasure.  
"Oh fuck..." She panted, encouraging him. 

He took both hands and pressed her thighs back and further apart as his kisses began to focus on her clip. Her body was rigid as he sucked and tongued her clit. She began to squeeze her breasts as her body became over sensitive. He looked up to enjoy the sight losing control. He then took one hand off her thigh and slipped his long middle finger deep inside her. He pulled it out pleased to find it dripping, then he slid two fingers in, finding her spot and massaged her inside. 

She purred and cooed as he went in and out applying the perfect amount of pressure. He continued sucking her clit. He held her steady as her body rose and reeled in reacted to the over stimulation. The more her body tensed then shuddered, the faster he went.

"Oh, fuck... Oh, I'm coming..." She whimpered, as a crashing wave of ecstasy hit her. Ichabod rose up leaving his fingers working inside her. He wanted to watch her come. Her eyes barely open, her lips puckered as his middle and index finger worked her. 

He continued she could enjoy the orgasm for as long as she desired. One wave after another crashed over her, rushed through her. H legs quivered, and she couldn't say anything that made sense. All Ichabod heard was the beautiful sound of her whimper.

Ichabod pulled his fingers out of her pussy and had another taste of her sweet essence, before kissing back up her body, to her neck, then her lips. He was already hard again so he was careful not to let himself between her thighs. 

He laid back, instead, pulling her into his arms as they kissed. “Happy birthday, my Queen. I love you. I always will love you.”

“Mmm… I love you, Crane.” Abbie snuggled up in his arms. They’d find a way to sneak him out in the morning. Tonight was her birthday, and she wanted to spend it in his arms.

 

 

 

~*~


	28. From This Day Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Stefan makes a move to undermine Ichabbie, as they learn more about the past. Leena & Ruby's wedding prompts Crane to do something he's wanted for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the continued kudos, comments and support. Please enjoy.

AMPD 28 From This Day Forward

 

1 ~ Truth Telling

 

"So you are newly single," Elsie leaned in slightly as she interviewed Ichabod. "What made you call off the engagement to Lady Katrina?"

"Well, we had been on and off for the past few years," Ichabod began. "I believe at some point we both realized this was not the right relationship for us."

"Do you think this will negatively impact your business relations with Denland and King Stefan?"

"I certainly hope not. My Uncle and King Stefan have been friends for years. I'm certain that will continue. And I owe a tremendous debt of gratitude to the King of Denland."

"Oh? How so?" Elsie had to keep calm. The Lord and heir was even more handsome in person.

"I'm sure most are aware I had a rough go of it after I was injured, and my family was killed years ago."

"We are indeed. There were some drug use and very risqué behavior."

"Yes. I was really headed down the wrong path. I was in Denland when I hit rock bottom. King Stefan gave me a second chance. He and my uncle got me into rehab, and I would not be here today otherwise."

"So the decision to end the engagement must not have been an easy one."

"Not at all, but it was mutual. The loyalty I felt to King Stefan did make the decision difficult, but it was the right thing to do."

Ichabod was careful not to give any details, but Elsie was fascinated by his candor. Ichabod was taking Michaela's advice and getting ahead of any potential crisis; spin the story in his favor. 

"You philanthropy is inspirational."

"Honestly it's been the very least I can do. It's truly where my heart is."

"We've all seen how dedicated you are to causes revolving around addiction, rehabilitation and your work with Mulberry House." 

"Yes, well, if I can bring awareness to the issues, I'm glad to do so. It's never been for the recognition for me personally."

"Yes, to many of our dismay, you dropped off the radar for quite a while." Elsie saw an opportunity for a Segway. "You've been out quite a bit this last year. Recently you attended Princess Abigail's Birthday Celebration."

"Yes, we had a smashing time," Ichabod took a sip of his tea, saying nothing else.

"Really? How smashing?"

"She raised half a million dollars for the Victory House Foundation," Ichabod was being very coy. He knew the information Elsie wanted. He'd read the online chatter and speculation. But he and Abbie agreed they would not say anything about a relationship until after the wedding. 

 

"We were all surprised when she and your good friend, Prince Orion, called off their engagement. Were you surprised by the news."

"I only want to say that I wish both of my friends the best." That was an honest answer.

"Any truth to the rumor that you'll be escorting the Princess to Queen Leena's wedding."

"As the next in line to the throne, we thought it only appropriate," Ichabod was tight-lipped.

But Elsie could see him almost smiling with his eyes. "Come now... Is there anything to the Ichabbie rumors?"

Ichabod raised a brow and took another sip of his tea, "We are very good friends with common goals." 

"Have you introduced the Princess to your Great Aunt, the Queen of England?"

"My Aunt is hoping to meet her soon," Ichabod proceeded with caution. "She is a very private woman."

A Princess and future Queen meeting the Queen of England wasn't unusual, but the type of invitation could give away whether the meeting was political or personal. Ichabod wasn't about to let it slip that their first meeting would indeed be personal.

 

~

Stefan watched the interview, his rage fueled with every word out of Ichabod's mouth. He was already feeling the burn of losing Nikolia, and how dare he try to spin the story. No matter. Stefan had other ways of getting what he wanted. He picked up his phone. He had a phone call to make.

 

 

~

 

"You have to stop sending flowers," Abbie grinned as she looked at the latest delivery. An Orchid rose blend that smelled delightful. 

"It's still our one year anniversary, Ichabod teased. He had his cell phone on FaceTime, as they always did when they were apart, not worried about Caroline or Zoe hearing the conversation. After all both ladies had been by his side assisting him when he first brought Abbie to Bellington. He was up early, Caroline by his side helping him get dressed in his kilt for the day’s events.

"So how long are you going to keep spoiling me?" 

"Forever."

Abbie felt her heart flutter in her chest. "I'd like that." She watched him dressing... Man, she loved watching him dress. 

"Were you able to watch the interview last night?" Ichabod asked eager to hear Abbie's thoughts. 

"I did. You were perfect," Abbie gave him praise over the camera. She was being dressed by Magnus and Carmen for her own Holiday events for Easter Celebrations in Patricia.

It had been exactly one week since her birthday and the break up with Orion. The two decided it was best to keep their distance for a little while out of respect for Orion and Katrina. Michaela suggested he use the media to get ahead of King Stefan and any potential legal whoas. 

Uncle Jeremy, wasn't sure if this was the right move, but Ichabod wasn't keen on taking his advice. Jeremy gave his word to Ichabod he had no idea that Standra was responsible for the car accident or the attempt on Abbie's life until after it was done. 

*

"I swear to you Ichabod. I did not know!"

"You wanted us out of the way!" Ichabod accused. "You're just like Stefan!"

"No, never! Had I wanted the title I could have let you go to prison and taken it from you! I did everything I could to save you... to give you a chance at greatness. I never knew it was Standra that caused the accident! It was my family too. I lost everyone I loved except for you Ichabod! You are my legacy... Please. You must believe that."

"Will you sever ties with Stefan?"

"Ichabod, that would not be wise. I know what he can do if we make an enemy of him. My priority is now and always has been you."

"As long as you are allied with Stefan, I don't know if I can ever trust you."

*

The conversation had been intense. Ichabod wanted to believe his uncle, but Abbie was his main concern. If he had to cut his uncle from his life, he would in a heartbeat.

For Abbie's part she needed to make nice with the Arch Bishop. As much as she wished Ichabod was by her side, she knew she needed to fight these battles on her own, and stand strong as the future Queen. She missed him, but she loved their talks. There was something soothing to her soul every time he spoke to her with that husky and loving British accent.

"I am certain you will be perfect today," Ichabod encouraged Abbie. "Just play nice, and you'll have the Arch Bishop back on your side in short order."

"Hmm... I don't think he was ever on my side," Abbie grumbled. 

"He wants what's best for Patricia... And that is you Abbie."

 

~~~

 

The Celebration went off without a hitch. Abbie spoke at the church steps with Leena on one side and the Arch Bishop on the other. She wanted to make sure everyone knew she would still be respectful of the Churches traditions, by following protocol for the Easter Services.

The next day was Parliaments last full session. The arch Bishop did have some complaints that he worried Abbie's new law would drive a lucrative form of income away from the church. But Abbie stuck to her guns, reminding him that the law was not meant to hurt the church, or force them to change their policies. Her only intention was to provide fairness to all Patrician citizens. 

 

After dismissing parliament for the hiatus, Abbie dressed down a bit and prepared to spend the afternoon with the children at Victory House. She was walking with Sophie doing a quick rundown of the financials, when Leena and Ruby met them in the hall. They looked every bit the happy couple, with their wedding in only five more days.

"Abbie, we have a change of plans for this evening," Leena interrupted them. 

"We're on our way to the children's home..."

"After," Leena looked at Jane. "Is there anything pressing you have planned this evening after dinner?"

"No, but the Jr. Miss and Miss Patricia are planning to attend dinner," Jane answered quickly.

"Good. King Stefan is on his way to Patricia. He wants a private meeting with you."

"What?" Abbie felt her heart drop and the hair on her neck rise. "Why does he want a private meeting?"

"He wants to discuss the alliances we have with Denland, one on one. Your father did these meetings with him often. If you want, I can handle it, but he seems pretty adamant that the two of you start working together. He knows you're having a private meeting with Queen Eliza of England, and he's not the type of ruler who likes to be the second..."

Abbie was listening, trying to focus, but she was feeling a bit panicked. Not helping was Sophie, who was shocked silent and squeezing her hand.

"Abbie... Are you up for the meeting?" Leena asked again. "I can take it..."

"No... It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it," Abbie let out a nervous sigh. Obviously Stefan was pissed about Ichabod's interview. She didn't want him telling Leena what Ichabod had done. "Um... Does Stefan know Katrina has been staying here at the Palace?"

"No, not from me. I don't want to get into your business with all the break-ups, and now she's staying here. I'm going to let you and Ichabod figure out your personal business. Now, are you sure about taking the meeting? You look a little nervous. He's a pretty ruthless business man but these private meetings are more about schmoozing and making nice."

"Absolutely," Abbie tried to sound more confident and not give away her fear. "I've got this."

"Perfect. Well, all have dinner at six then you two will have a private meeting in the west lounge at eight. Just don't agree to any changes in policy, exports, or trade. This is only to show that we intend to remain on friendly terms."

"Understood."

"Well I don't want to hold you ladies up," Leena gave Abbie a quick air kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Abbie turned to Sophie. She looked like she was going to be sick. 

"I can't... I can't do dinner tonight..."

"Yeah... I get it. I need you to get Katrina. I don't want either of you here." Abbie turned to Luke. "I need you and a security detail to stay with Sophie and Katrina. Get them out of the Palace... Somewhere safe and secured until after King Stefan leaves."

"Yes, Princess," Luke agreed cautiously. "But I think I should stay with you."

"Michael did a great job while you were away. I trust him to look after me. Plus I'll have all of Palace security." Abbie kept her voice low. "I need you to look out for Sophie and Katrina."

"I will... I promise."

~~~

"All right that was wonderful, gang... How about one more time from the top?" Ichabod sat with a small group of kids in an evening rehearsal. 

Sean was on the piano ready, and started from the top. Ichabod quickly excused himself when he got a call from Abe.

 

"Hey, mate how is business in Prague?"

"That's going well, but I'm leaving," Abe sounded rushed and a bit out of sorts. "I'm trying to get the first flight to Patricia. I was hoping I could go with you."

"I'm sorry... I'm not going to Patricia until Friday before the wedding..."

"I thought you'd be on your way. Sophie and Katrina have left the Palace. I thought for certain you'd be on your way..."

"Abe... What on earth are you talking about?"

"Stefan went to Patricia earlier today. He's meeting with Abbie..."

"What?" Ichabod felt shook. "When?"

"They're probably already having dinner now. But Sophie said they are meeting privately after. How do you not know this?"

Ichabod felt a panic rush through him. "I'll send for the jet now and pick you up on the way.”

 

~~~

 

2 ~ Dance With The Devil

 

Ichabod slipped in through the corridor in her dressing room closet. 

He had the pilot push it to get To Patricia. Making it quickly to Prague before shortening the 3 hour flight to just under two and a half. It was midnight when they arrived. Abe went to see Sophie, and Ichabod went immediately to the palace in Paulo. 

He'd texted her and tried to call all night but she hadn't picked up. Just one text was responded to.

IC: I'm here. Can I come see you?

Treasure: Yes. I'm up.

"Treasure..." He knocked gently before coming into her suite.

The room was dark, lit only by the moon hanging large in the sky. She was silent, sitting up in bed staring out of the balcony door into the night. 

"Abbie, are you all right?"

"Yeah... I'm okay," Abbie let out a quiet sigh.

"When you did not return my calls I was terribly worried..." Ichabod made his way to her side and went to hug her. Abbie shrunk away clutching her knees to her chest. "What happened?" 

"Nothing..."

Ichabod reached his hand out, gently touching hers, hoping she would allow him. She quivered a little before relaxing enough to let him. He could feel her slight tremble as he looked her over, from head to toe. His heart banging in his chest, the thought of Stefan doing anything to her. "Did he touch you?"

"He... He just wanted to intimidate me is all..."

"Will you trust me please? Tell me what happened."

*

The entire dinner had felt strange to Abbie. The media was not allowed into the dining hall, but they snapped several pictures of King Stefan's arrival and the diner party entering the dining room. Prime Minister Paleo and a couple of other dignitaries joined them acting as a buffer to help Abbie get used to the King. It was her first dinner with the King and she found it odd that he had his own personal serving staff in the Kitchen and at the table. Leena told her that it was due to several attempts on his life over the past thirty years. 

It was odd trying to be friendly with him. He had been icy towards her at his own Birthday Celebration, for obvious reasons, so this was quite a change. Abbie felt so fake, finding it difficult to just smile and be charming. Stefan had no trouble dialing up the charm, especially towards her. It was downright flirty.

Leena picked up on Abbie's continued unease and pulled her aside after dinner. She wanted a word before Abbie had her private meeting.

"Abbie, is there something going on with you and King Stefan that I don't know about? I didn't know that you two had spoken over the phone until he mentioned it at dinner."

"Yeah... We... He called me a little over a week ago..."

"Did he express an interest in you?" Leena had been preoccupied this past week with the wedding plans but worried she had missed something important. "Abbie I assumed your break up with Orion was for Ichabod... but if Stefan had something to do with your decision... I should take the meeting and find out what he really wants."

"No, Leena, I've got it..." Abbie assured her, putting a little more confidence in her voice. 

All that confidence slipped away when as soon as she and Stefan were alone. 

"we'll be right outside this door, Your Highness," Michael assured her before he closed the door.

Stefan went to the bar with a bottle of champagne that he brought all the way from Denland. "I chose this especially for you Princess."

"I'm not thirsty," Abbie folded her arms. "We're alone now, so you can cut the bullshit act. What do you want?"

"Princess," Stefan faked offense. "I am trying to put the past in the past and move forward. I thought that was what you wanted."

He handed Abbie a glass of bubbly and took a sip of his own. He stood awkwardly close to her, with a sly grin. Abbie hated how much taller he was than her, but being 5'1", she figured that was something she would have to get used to.

"I said, I'm not thirsty." Abbie put her glass down taking a step back away from him. She pointed for him to have a seat. He did and she sat on a sofa across from him. "You know Ichabod and I are good friends. I want you to back off and forget about whatever you're holding over his head from his past. Are you saying you're willing to do that?"

"I am." Stefan looked her over with a smile.

Abbie peered across at him confused. "What's the catch?"

"There's something I wanted for a very long time. And I thought Ichabod was the way to get it. But I realize, I've been looking at this all wrong... taking the wrong approach."

"You want to clue me in?"

"Yes," Stefan stood and walked over taking a seat beside her. "I know I’ve got a good twenty eight years on you, but by all accounts I'm a good looking man, wealthy, powerful..."

Abbie felt her skin crawl. Surely this was not going in the direction it sounded like.

"And you, Princess... You are a beautiful girl... Very, very beautiful," his eyes traveled from her face down to her slender crossed legs.

"You're not serious," Abbie shrank back.

"I have an heir for Denland... I could help you provide a few heirs for Patricia. "He placed his hand on her knee giving it a squeeze. "I could teach the Virgin Princess a thing or two these younger boys don't know."

Abbie felt her heart drop in her chest, and her gut sink. She jumped up from her seat, hitting his hand off of her. "We're done here!"

Stefan grabbed her wrist hard stopping her. She was a split second from screaming when he remembered where he was and let her go. "I apologize if my proposal was a bit forward, Princess. You probably need a little time to think about my proposal. Ichabod will be a free man, and you will be all mine."

"Touch me again and I will kick your god damn nuts off!" Abbie was seething.

"Oh... I do like it rough little girl," Stefan laughed and took a step towards her.

Abbie stepped back ready to defend herself. But Stefan scoffed and straightened his jacket, heading towards the door.

"Think about my proposal princess. I can tell you and I together would be... passionate, to say the least."

As soon as he left, Abbie shuddered and made an involuntary puke motion as the incident replayed in her mind. His words reminded her too much of Mr. Donaldson. 

Jane came in, "is everything okay?"

"I... I um... I think I need to go to my room."

"Did I hear him correctly? He proposed?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Abbie brushed past her. She felt sick.

 

*

There was no way Ichabod could sleep. Abbie called it intimidation, but Ichabod knew this was far more. And he was sheathing, reeling inside. At least he finally was able to coax Abbie to sleep, after a few passages of Shakespeare and a calming song. Nestled behind her with her in his arms, he felt like this was where he belonged. By her side. He was hers... all hers. He was done playing games with Stefan.

~

 

"I had a feeling you'd be in here," Jane came into the suite, waking Ichabod and Abbie. "You have to go. The Queen wants to talk to Abbie first thing... About your meeting with King Stefan."

"Great..." Abbie grumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

"Is he still here?" Ichabod asked as he got up and slipped into his pants.

"He is..." Jane answered unsure why he wanted to know.

"Crane... Leave it alone," Abbie warned him off, watching how his jaw stiffened, and the vein throbbed on his forehead. "He wasn't serious. He was just trying to mess with me."

"He was serious," Ichabod huffed.

"He does not want to marry me," Abbie half laughed off the notion.

"Oh god... So I did hear him correctly," Jane grumbled feeling a bit of bile come up her throat. It didn't after how handsome the older man was, he gave Jane the creeps. "And the rumor going around is true."

"Rumor?" Ichabod and Abbie both questioned her.

"Yeah, someone tipped off to the media that King Stefan is throwing his hat in the ring, now that the Princess is available and looking, again." Jane pulled up a story and a picture taken of Abbie and King Stefan walking into the lounge with a bottle of very expensive champagne. 

"That son of a bitch!" 

"Crane! Don't let him get to you," Abbie was telling herself as much as she was telling him. The very thought made her cringe. "Let me talk to Leena. And I'll see you for lunch, if you're staying."

"Of course I'm staying. As long as he's here, I won't leave you." Ichabod wrapped his arms around her kissing her tenderly. Abbie took a moment and just let herself be taken into his arms, her cheek resting against his bare chest. 

"The Queen is on her way," Jane hated to interrupt. 

Ichabod gave Abbie one more quick kiss before grabbing his shirt and leaving through the corridor.

"Should I call Mr. Stacker?" Jane already had her cell phone out and ready.

Abbie trusted nothing about what might be going through Ichabod's mind at the moment. "Please do."

 

~

Ichabod knew he should probably go straight to his suite. But knowing Stefan was still at the palace nagged at him. He may have unintentionally went down the wing where High ranking dignitaries stayed, not expecting to run into Stefan. 

But when he not so surprisingly did run into Stefan, surrounded by his four security guards, he didn't hesitate to approach. 

"You need to leave!" Ichabod barked.

Stefan's security immediately flanked.

"It's fine," Stefan called his men to back up and let Ichabod through. "I guess the Princess told you about my proposal."

"You are sick," Ichabod pointed a long finger almost right in Stefan's face.

"I'm a single lonely man with a lot of power. The Princess is a beautiful young woman. We could do a lot for each other."

Ichabod swore and lunged towards Stefan, causing his security to step between the men, and forcing Ichabod back.

"What do you think you're playing at!?" Ichabod barked clenching his fists. 

"I'm not playing son. It's time you figure that out." Stefan laughed, then leaned in to whisper to Ichabod. "I hope Abbie is as good as Sophie was."

The next thing Ichabod remembered after his fist made contact with Stefan's nose, was being wrestled to the ground by his security. 

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Ichabod spat.

Stefan was a bit dazed, not having expected Ichabod to be fast enough to actually get him, or hit him hard enough to faze him. He staggered a bit, one of his guards grabbed him before he fell to the ground. It hurt like a beast, but it was well worth it.

As Stefan had planned, the media that had been following his visit, got several good shots of the altercation. Stacker finally found them and pulled Ichabod out of the situation. He for ably walked him around the corner and out of the view of the media ending the altercation.

"Crane, you can't go acting out of control like that!"

"I am in control!" Ichabod barked back pounding his fist into the wall. He realized he fell for Stefan's trap. His good boy image was now once again tarnished. "Damn..."

"Yeah... You see it now don't you? You played into his hand.” 

 

~~

 

3 hours later:

"So are either one of you going to tell me what is going on?" Leena paced back and forth in front of Ichabod and Abbie. 

Both sat tight lipped not saying a word. 

Ichabod's altercation with Stefan was all over the news, leading to speculation about a rift between the two. Sources had confirmed that Stefan did indeed propose to Abbie. The handsome king in his mid-fifties was known to date women in their twenties and thirties. But all seemed surprised he would consider marriage over being free and single. There were also reports that the two would make a very powerful alliance if married. 

The fact that there was an altercation between Ichabod and Stefan seemed to fuel speculation that Ichabod did indeed have his eye on the princess, and that was the reason for the recent break-ups. And perhaps the younger Lord Crane still had a troubled side.

"Grace Abigail... What happened?"

"Stefan proposed, and Ichabod didn't like it... That's all." 

"You just spent the last eight months engaged to Orion, and you to Katrina... the four of you got along just fine. But I'm supposed to believe this blow up was over a proposal, from someone you claimed was such a big help when you were at your lowest?" Leena looked right at Ichabod. 

"I can only apologize for losing my temper, Your Majesty..."

"This has nothing to do with why Katrina and Sophie have been staying here, but suddenly left when Stefan arrived... Or Sophie quitting her job with Stefan?" 

 

"It's all coincidence," Abbie fibbed.

"Does he have something on either of you? You realize, if he does, it could put Abbie's reign at risk."

Leena and Victor had always stayed clean as a whistle, to keep any friend or foe from using their deeds against them. But she was aware that some deals Stefan managed with his so-called friends were too good to be true, which meant he had gained some sort of leverage over them. She hoped this wasn't the situation Ichabod and Abbie were in.

"I can't help you, unless you tell me what is going on."

"He has nothing on me, Leena. I'm sure this story will blow over soon." Abbie couldn't tell Lena about Stefan's blackmailing Ichabod. Treason, giving Stefan solid leverage, made Ichabod unfit for the throne and to be her suitor. They would have to handle this themselves.

Leena clearly noticed that Abbie only included herself in the statement, but they were interrupted by Ruby knocking at the door. 

"King Stefan is leaving."

"I'll see him off," Leena offered. "We don't need to draw any more attention to what happened earlier.

 

~

 

3 ~ Devil in Hiding

 

It was the night before the wedding. Leena and Ruby hosted a rehearsal dinner with a small party afterwards. Dominique was a bit nervous, since it was his first time performing a wedding as Prime Minister. But he was excited to see his dear friend married, and honored to preside over the nuptials.

The group of close friends enjoyed drinks after dinner, while Abbie and her friends hung out on the balcony listening to music and having a few drinks themselves. They were shut in for the past couple of days as the media descended on the palace. Leena would be the first ruling monarch to marry her lesbian partner, and only a year after her husband's passing. If that wasn't enough, Patricia was still buzzing about the Ichabod and Abbie situation. It was still being reported that he would be her "escort" to the wedding. Everyone wanted to know if this were actually a date and if the two former rivals to the throne were actually a couple.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ichabod asked. Abbie was in his arms, her back pressed against him as the two swayed to the music. 

"I am more than ready," Abbie looked up over her shoulder. "A little nervous that people will think it's a little soon. But I think I'm more nervous for them."

Abbie looked over to Orion and Damian. "There must be some poetic irony of coming out as officially bisexual at Patricia's first official gay wedding. He'll be all right. The people of Corten have seen him out with both men and women."

"At a wedding as a date?" Abbie asked. "There's no walking back from this."

"True. But he will have our support."

"I hate to interrupt you youngsters," Dominique excused himself as he walked onto the balcony. "I was wondering, Princess... I know your father would be very happy for Leena and Ruby. I thought perhaps we could have a toast to him. He kept his favorite liqueur and cigars in his office..."

"That's a wonderful gesture. I know exactly where they are. I can go and be back in just a few minutes."

"I would not want to put you out. I could send a servant."

"No... I'd actually rather do it myself." Abbie preferred to be the only one going through her father’s belongings. 

"I'll go with you," Laurel offered.

~ 

 

These smell amazing," Abbie took a deep breath from the box of cigars she pulled from his lower drawer of the humidor. "Probably why my dad couldn't quit."

"Don't tell me you're going to take up smoking cigars," Laurel started to laugh, but her demeanor quickly changed. She went pale while and panic was in her eyes. "Abbie, put those down!"

"I'm not really going to take up smoking... Hey!" Abbie yelped when Laurel snatched the box from her. "Laurel! What's gotten into you?"

"Please tell me you've never smoked these?" Laurel breathed heavy, barely getting the words out as she stared at the box.

"No of course not. My dad died of lung cancer. Of course I'm not going to smoke..."

"You're dad died of lung cancer..." Laurel's voice faded off as she sat the box down and ran her hands through her hair.

"Laurel, what is going on?"

Laurel pointed to a symbol in the lettering on the cigar box, "This symbol is death... My... Father has several means to makes people go away, for his very exclusive clientele. My mother, brother and I know that if we ever see this symbol 'La Muerta', that we need to stay away from it and whoever the target is. Abbie, these cigars are poison."

Abbie stood perplexed taking a moment to process. "Why would you're father want to kill mine?"

"He wouldn't, but... He might have a client who would."

"We already know Stefan hired your father to hide Nikolia... But to kill? Why would he..." Abbie shook her head. The why was to clear a path to the throne.

"Did you find anything in Stefan's files about your family?" Laurel asked.

"Dates... Mostly a series of dates like my dad's birthday and vague nonspecific notes." Abbie went for her father's journals. Her hands were shaking as she tried to keep calm. "There was another date I remember because it was the year my life kind of went off the rails....We need to cross reference..."

"What did you find?" Laurel asked when Abbie gasped and clutched her chest.

"I'm not sure... Um... Leena and my dad went to Denland for Stefan's birthday," Abbie whispered as she turned the page and kept reading. "It looks like a week later, Leena got really sick, and then she lost her baby a few days after that."

Abbie sat down feeling as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her. She was visibly shaking. "Please tell me that it's a coincidence. He couldn't have caused her to get sick could he?"

"If she ate something, or breathed in something made with La Muerta or another product from another underground organization... But La Muerta could definitely do that... Abbie... I'm so sorry," Laurel shook her head, devastated. "My father is a monster."

"None of this is your fault," Abbie struggled to settle her nerves. This revelation was beyond disturbing and sent a cold chill down her spine. "We just need to find out the truth and get proof."

"I can try, but my father has been tightening things up ever since Nikolia was taken from the compound. He's never had that happen before."

"Does he know it was us?"

"He and Stefan suspect because Ichabod knows Nikolia escaped. My father knows we're friends... It would just be difficult."

"Is everything alright in here?" Ruby asked as she knocked on the door. "They sent me to check on you, in case the humidor was locked. But I see you got them."

Ruby attempted to pick them up but Abbie pulled them back. "No! They're bad."

Both Laurel and Abbie looked like they were near tears which took her by surprise. "Abbie, what's wrong. The cigars are fine, but you two don't look so good."

"Do you know when my dad got these Cigars?"

"Yes. He got them every year for his birthday."

"Ruby... I think Stefan poisoned my dad, and Leena too."

~

It wasn't something Ruby could keep from Leena once she knew, especially going into a marriage in the morning. They didn't keep secrets from each other. 

"He and Victor were friends since they were teenagers," Leena shook her head. "For thirty years, Victor and I thought... That son of a bitch..."

"I am so sorry baby... To have to tell you now. But I knew you would want to know right away."

"You were right. I needed to know. But tomorrow is our day. I want no mention of that..." Leena took a deep breath. "Tomorrow he does not exist. We'll talk about it after." 

"I'll make sure he's not at the wedding." Ruby promised.

 

~~~

 

4 ~ A Royal Event

 

"Good morning everyone," Elsie began her standard greeting for the Talk Show. "Welcome to Patricia for a very Special Edition of the Royal Tea. We are your hosts, Elsie Penworthy..."

"And Cyrus Henstridge," Cyrus chimed in. "We are live of the East Garden of the Paulo Palace witnessing the wedding of Queen Leena and now Lady Ruby of Pietra Verità. The title bestowed upon Lady Ruby in a small ceremony this morning by her Royal Highness, Princess Grace Abigail."

"Yes, because Queen Leena is a reigning Queen Regent, her spouse is in need of a title," Elsie added. "We are going to see several things about this wedding that are slightly different. They will be following some Patrician traditions. As a widow, the Queen will not wear a white dress, she will wear a vibrant color, possibly a pastel. And as a means to honor the deceased spouse, his eldest child, in this case Princess Abbie, will wear a similar color. It is a way of bestowing the blessing of the deceased and passing the blessing from one family to the next."

"However, there are obviously some traditions that will not be followed. Queen Leena will be the first monarch not to be married in the Church Of Patricia. This will also be the first same sex wedding in this country."

"Absolutely ground breaking," Elsie continued. "Since Princess Abbie made same sex weddings legal, over a hundred couples have submitted Applications for marriage licenses. So as you can imagine there is a lot of anticipation and excitement here today."

There were huge crowds gathered outside of the palace, including many people waving rainbow flags.

Elsie and Cyrus had a prime view from a balcony over the garden. The entire East garden was decked in white yellow and pink flowers to match the wedding colors of pink and yellow.

The media was not allowed on the garden itself during the wedding, but from various vantage points they could witness, video and report. They excitedly rattled off the names of the A list guests, and there was a great deal of speculation to whether King Stefan would come since the altercation and his proposal was rejected. Would Orion and Katrina show up? 

They soon had their answers when Katrina arrived with Sophie and Abraham. Shortly after Prince Orion arrived with Lord Damian, not just arrived but the two were holding hands and followed by his parents King Antonio and Queen Olivia, and his siblings. Damian's parents were not in attendance.

"Well this was unexpected," Elsie almost didn't know what to say. "Prince Orion seems to have come with long time friend Lord Damian... As his date."

Elsie and Cyrus looked at each other knowing this was going to make for a very good story after the wedding special. It seems the rumors about Orion were very much true. And there would be some question as to whether this had anything to do with his break-up with Abbie. And King Stefan was a no show. Abbie’s mother Lori arrived with her date Stacker Pentecost, Joe Corbin and his date Magnus Bane.

*

Once all the guests were seated, the orchestra began playing Ave Maria. Ruby arrived in white slacks and jacket with a pastel golden yellow blouse, and her brother walking her down the aisle. 

They were followed by Leena in a floor length pink dress with grey and dark pink embroidered bodice. She as a widow was to be followed by the late husband’s family, Abbie who was walked down the isle by Ichabod. Abbie wore a very low cut, floor length sundress in almost the exact color pink. But instead of wearing a tiara or crown, Abbie wore a hat out of respect, allowing Leena to wear the tiara.

"Who gives this woman," Prime Minister Dominique Paleo directed to Ruby. 

"I do," Ruby's brother offered.

"And who gives this woman?" He directed to Leena.

"I do," Abbie said proudly.

"Wonderful. Let us begin. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the union of Queen Leena De Millano and Lady Ruby de Pietra Verità..."

 

*

"The Queen looks beautiful," Elsie chimed in using her golf commentator soft tone. Not like anyone at the wedding could hear her, but it seemed the appropriate tone. "It's not the wedding dress most are used to, but this is perfect for a Patrician bride who is widowed. The color is lovely."

"It certainly is," Cyrus leaned in with a sly smile. "But we must mention the princess's dress. Just stunning, and quite risqué. Patricians are old fashioned in many ways but they do appreciate this style of attire. And with Lord Crane as her date, the Princess is making quite a statement."

"You said date," Elsie grinned. 

"Well they have not stopped holding hands since they arrived." Again they were going to have so much juicy gossip to chat about after the wedding special. 

"Oh, well they just did let go hands, because he has just put his arms around her," Elsie gave the camera a cheeky grin.

*

 

The reception was beautiful on the lawn with the gardens in the background. The wall of French doors to the ballroom opened up inviting the outdoors inside. Leena and Ruby posed for pictures as the cut the yellow and pink rose clad cake. They were filled with a love and a happiness that radiated through the room.

Ichabod could hardly take his eyes off of Abbie, as she unpinned her hat and sat it on the table. She fussed a bit with her hair, and blushed when she saw him watching her. With his sultry gaze upon her, he stood tall, removing his jacket and laying it across the chair back. She took a breath, swallowing hard as he ran his hand across the soft of her cheek, gently brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What?" She grinned up at him, blushing.

"You're beautiful," Ichabod whispered.

He stood behind Abbie watching the cake cutting, and without thinking, the two eased into their comfort one. Abbie stood in front of him resting effortlessly, naturally back into his arms. They should probably care how comfortable they were with each other with so many watching, but they didn't.

"Are you sure she knows," he asked as they watched Leena and Ruby, completely in the moment.

"Ruby told her last night."

"She seems entirely unfazed," Ichabod admired.

"She's a Queen. I think she's leading by example. We could both learn a lesson from her." Abbie slowly stroked his strong forearms as he held her tighter. She hadn't kept calm with Stefan the other night. And Ichabod certainly didn't when he laid into Stefan. 

"You're right," Ichabod agreed. "Come dance with me. Or we can get out of here."

"You don't want to taste the cake?"

Ichabod leaned in, whispering in her ear with his deep baritone, "The only thing I want to taste is your kitty."

"Ichabod Crane," Abbie went wide eyed and had to bite her lip. 

He grinned pleased with himself when he felt her body tremble with delight. "I'm sorry. Was that wildly inappropriate," he whispered.

This man was not going to have her cut up at Leena's wedding. But she couldn't resist teasing him back just a little. She swiveled her bottom, pressing her bum right into him, and grinned when she felt his thickness twitch.

"Oh... You are wicked," Ichabod grinned enjoying it way too much. "It's fine... I can wait. But you might not be able to move from in front of me for a moment."

"Is that so..." Abbie teased feeling exactly what he was talking about... until she saw Olivia with a bottle of wine ducking away to a private room. "Crane, I'll be right back."

"Um... Abbie..." Ichabod had to quickly grab the closet seat when she darted off. 

~

"Queen Olivia, everything okay?" Abbie asked.

"Abigail, dear... Princess," Olivia choked out a light laugh. "I don't even know what I should call you anymore."

"You can still call me Abbie. It's not like you to drink so much."

"You don't have to pretend to be concerned. You're not marrying my son. He's out there throwing himself to the wolves."

"Crane says that he's been out with guys before."

"At parties and clubs, sure... but as his date to a formal event? The people of Corten are open minded, and progressive, now. But how will they feel if they find out the truth. When he was with you, I wasn't worried about what would happen to him if the truth came out. But if he's with a man, and they learn he's the heir... I don't want his people to turn on him."

I have to believe that your people will continue to support him... Wait, are you thinking about telling the truth about the twins being Stefan's?"

"Too many people know. And I'm tired f him holding it over my head. I want to put an end to it, but I can't imagine what it will do to my husband, my children... My country. I will be ruined. That I can accept. But ruining their lives... Stefan is a disgusting excuse for a human being."

"He is. And I'm sorry you're going through this."

"I'll be alright... I just have a difficult decision ahead of me. But I'm a Queen. I can handle anything."

~~~

Abbie returned as Leena and Ruby were sharing their first dance. Mercedes the talented music director at Victory house sang "At Last" accompanied by Sean on the piano, with the Orchestra in the background. 

"At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days over  
And life is like a song

Ooh Yeah, Yeah, At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you.."

 

"How is the other Queen?" Ichabod asked as Abbie sat beside him.

"Worried about her family, especially Orion. I don't envy her position with Stefan."

"Nor do I," Ichabod held her hand stroking gently with his thumb across her soft brown skin. He focused in on her bare ring finger, and his thoughts drifted to forever with her.

"Crane?"

"Dance with me, Treasure?"

"Of course," Abbie took his hand as he extended it to her.

Mercedes was killing it with her rendition is Sweet Thing by Chaka Khan, Sean watching her, completely enamored, as he accompanied on the piano. 

"I would love you anyway  
Even if you cannot stay  
I think you are the one for me  
Here is where you ought to be  
I just want to satisfy you  
Though you're not mine, I can't deny it  
Don't you hear me talking, baby?  
Love me now, or I'll go crazy

Oh oh, sweet thing  
Oh, you know you're my everything  
Oh oh, sweet thing  
Oh, you know you're my everything  
Yes, you are"

Ichabod held Abbie close as Abbie sang along softly. Gone were his usual dramatic flares. He spun her a couple of times, but always bringing her right back into his arms.

"What's on your mind?" Abbie knew him too well. 

"I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you too." Abbie looked up into the soft gaze of his blue eyes, as she sang the words

 

"I wish you were my lover  
But you act so undercover  
To love you, child, my whole life long  
Be it right or be it wrong  
I'm only what you make me, baby  
Don't walk away, don't be so shady  
Don't want your mind, don't want your money  
These words I say, they may sound funny but

Oh oh, sweet thing  
Oh, you know you're my everything  
Oh oh, sweet thing  
Oh, you know you're my everything  
Yes, you are  
Yes, you are

Oh love, love

You are my heat, you are my fire  
You make me weep with strong desire  
To love you, child, my whole life long  
Be it right or be it wrong  
I just want to satisfy ya  
Though you're not mine, I can't deny it  
Don't you hear me talking, baby?  
Love me now, or I'll go crazy..."

For a moment they were lost in their own quiet space. His eyes drifted from her big brown eyes to her full tender lips. Their sway slowed as his lips drew closer until they softly met. Her eyes closed as her heart swooned with the sensation she was floating. His tongue darted out tasting her sweet lips, as he held her closer.

The moment was broken when they were both keenly aware of a flash, then another. The media was kept at bay, viewing from a distance, but the photographer was still there snapping away.

Ichabod let out a deep sigh, as picked up the pace of their slow dance. He wanted, needed to be alone with her. "Will you come away with me tonight?"

"You want to sneak off to my room now?"

"No... I'm not sneaking into your room like a forbidden Casanova any more... Come to the beach house with me."

"When?"

"Now... If you can grab an overnight bag and Luke. I'll have Stacker get the boat ready."

"I hate to cut the night short for my mom..."

"I'll ensure he has all of next week off to spend with her."

"Okay," Abbie gave him a sly smile. "Let's do it."

~~~

They tried to be slick and slip away without notice, but one of the TRZ paparazzi had a hunch. He followed the couple as much as he could with security tight in the palace. He was cut off from following them to the wing were their suites were, but noticed Ichabod and Abbie went separate ways. Vince took a chance, call it instinct. If they were planning a getaway they wouldn't leave through the main palace entrance. The crowds and media today were everywhere. 

 

~~~

 

5 ~ From This Day

 

Abbie loved sailing with Ichabod. The Lieutenant and her Captain. She loved watching him, sleeves rolled up, guiding the way. He stood behind her, letting her take the helm. True partners, lovers, soul-mates. It was nostalgic for them both as they were brought back to their first adventure together, sailing around Patricia over a year ago. 

The sun setting slow across the Mediterranean, cast a golden glow across the sky, and the sea breeze was soothing after a hectic but wonderful day. She was beautiful, in her cute little sundress. The low hanging sun was radiant against her golden brown skin. The soft rocking of the sea, rising and falling, eased them as they kissed on the deck of the sailboat. The trip to the tiny private island with the beach house was far too short.

 

"Watch your step, Treasure," Ichabod took her hand, as he helped her off the boat. 

Security took their bags up and gave the island and house a thorough check, as Ichabod and Abbie walked along the small beach.

"That's where we met," Abbie pointed across the water, to the small party town of SudSud in the distance.

Ichabod put his arms around her, gently kissing her shoulder, "I knew from the moment we met I could not let you walk away. If I did... It would be the single biggest regret of my life... And I have a lot of regrets. You letting me love you, has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He took both her hands in his, his gaze falling upon her beautiful smile and the light in her eyes. "Doubt the stars are fire; doubt the sun doth move; doubt truth be a liar; but never doubt I love you."

"I will never doubt your love," Abbie swooned into his arms and kissed him. Shakespeare never sounded so good as it did with his gorgeous voice saying the words. But the meaning behind the words is what made her heart soar. 

"Crane..." Abbie gasped as he held her hand and got down on his knee, and pulled at the most beautiful heart shaped pink diamond ring she'd ever seen.

"Something almost magical happened the moment we met... It was lightning in a bottle. This past year, it is your company that holds the greatest value to me. In times of great peril, we could always rely on each other. We have had to fight so hard to get where we are. We fight for love, family... For the future we envision for our life together. Treasur, I am completely in love with you. Will you have me as your husband and do me the greatest honor of being my wife..."

"Yes!" She barely let him finish. Her hand shaking nervously as he slipped on the ring.

Ichabod considered himself quite confident but even he felt a bit awestruck by the moment. 

He swooped her up in his arms twirling her, kissing her. She let out the lightest laughter as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the beach house. He rushed her up the stairs not putting her down until they were in his room on the top floor.

They kicked off their shoes before Ichabod slowly backed her to the wall. He turned her, slowly untying the straps of her sundress and letting it fall to the ground. Soft tender kisses sprinkled down her bare back as she leaned into the wall. Her body quivering as he sent fire coursing through her being with every touch of his firm hands and soft lips. His fingers hooked the thin lace panties, tugging them easily around the soft curve of her glorious bum, and tucking them safely in his pocket. 

"You are perfection," he hummed between kisses placed on one round mind, then the other.

Abbie felt her heart race with anticipation as he spread her legs, then her cheeks with his strong firm gripping hands. Her body and breasts pressed against the cool wall.

"Oh... Crane..." Abbie purred as his tongue slid up and down the length of her folds before swirling around her clit. Firm circular strokes, she swelled, the pressure building inside her like a blissful explosion on the brink.

"Fuck... Yessss..." She cooed, backing her glorious ass into him as she grasped at the wal,l but having nothing to grip. It was all so delightfully maddening. He made her body spring to life, drip wet with want and desire, from pure pleasure, make her come... And this was just with his tongue.

Her legs quivered, as she arched on her tippy toes, barely able to stay up. Bliss took over and she was gone over the edge. He held her firm and steady, drinking her in as he made her come, then sucking her clit until she came again.

He stood behind her, letting her recover. His cock throbbed hard beneath his pants as he pressed into her, kissing the soft bronze skin of her neck and shoulder. He nuzzled his nose into her dark locks, breathing her in as he held her naked body against his.

When she recovered, she turned in his arms, wrapping hers languidly around his shoulders. Their tongues collided in a wet passionate kiss. Her taste and scent were all over his lips and beard, on his tongue, and she loved it.

He began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling back enough to take it off. Abbie loved watching him undress, her eyes glanced over her shoulders, down his lean chest and abdomen. Her gaze following the dark trail of hair below his navel, down to the massive bulge, as he unfastened his belt and pulled it off. She licked her lips as her petite hands reached to unfasten his constraints.

He kissed her firm on the lips as she undid his pants and he kicked them off. His body pressed against hers, his cock, lurching desperate for the destination that it was denied. He wanted her so badly, wanted to be inside her. *Soon* he reminded himself. He would have all of her, and she would have all of him, very soon. It would be worth the wait. 

His kisses darting, licking, wet trails down her neck to her breasts, tasting lapping, nipping at the sweet dark chocolate drops as they formed in his mouth. Abbie moaned with pleasure. How did he make her feel so damn good... With just his tongue? 

Abbie couldn't resist grabbing his cock as she dropped to her knees. The head always peaked through, but then fully came out as she started stroking. She was just as hungry for him as he was for her. She slowly licked the head with her long tongue, sending waves of electrifying sensations through him. After teasing, She then took the head into her mouth, as she looked up at him with those big beautiful doe eyes.

"Fuck... Treasure, you feel so good!" He groaned deep and was nearly undone, as he watched her luscious lips wrapped around his cock. 

His fingers carefully filtered through her dark locks, gently encouraging her mouth up and down the shaft. He grasped the wall hard with his free hand as she drove him to the very edge.

She sucked steady looking up and giving him a coy look as she stroked his cock. She took his balls in her other hand gently fondling them as her tongue went up and down his length. She then firmly massaged just behind his sack teasing his hole, causing his toes to curl. Their eyes were fixed on each other as his hands gently gripped her curls as she took him full in her mouth. She went back and forth giving him several long strokes on his cock then one long suck on his sack. He could barely contain himself has heavy grunts escaped him.

She popped his cock out of her mouth like a lollipop, as he breathed husky panting breaths. 

She licked his slit teasing him, “You want some more?”

“Yes! Your precious lips… you feel so good!”

She sucked the head before sucking his dick again. As her fingers massaged behind his sack, her mouth and tongue worked him mercilessly. His heavy moans caught in his throat as her other hand worked the base of his long cock in tandem with her mouth.

"God Treasure! I'm coming!" He loosened his fingers from her hair never forcing her to take his cum in her mouth. But she did, sucking until his thick juice eased down her throat. 

"Uh… So good..." Ichabod gently stroked her hair again and slowly pumped as his body gave in, overcome with ecstasy. 

She sucked him slowly for a while making sure she wasted nothing of him.

He carried her to bed, laying her down, kissing and fondling her. He just wanted to be there with her and love her completely. Lying naked in his bed, their bed, he delighted in her, and she in him. 

"I love you, Treasure."

"I'm yours Crane."

~~

They hardly slept that night. By 6 am, the sun was beginning to shine through the wall of windows that gave a perfect view of the vast sea. 

"When do you think I can start wearing this in public?" Abbie pondered as she admired the ring on her finger. 

"Once we officially announce our engagement. Soon I hope," Ichabod pecked kissed on her bare breast as he laid naked at her side. "I think another month or two should do. Give us a decent distance from our previous engagements."

"So in two months we announce, but when do you want to get married?"

"By summer’s end… autumn at the very latest. I don't want to wait any longer than we must. I hope that is not too soon."

"No... Late summer early autumn sounds perfect. I am nervous about meeting your Great Aunt."

"The Queen of England is a sweetheart, trust me. She will adore you."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other. Neither had any pressing business this Sunday morning.

"Lord Crane?" Stacker called out.

"Yes," Ichabod hopped out of bed and threw on his pants. Abbie grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly.

"There's a problem... You've been seen, indisposed. The Queen wants you both at the palace right away."

 

~*~

 

At Last - Etta James

Sweet Thing - Chaka Khan

Passage from Shahspears - Hamlet

 

~*~


	29. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shaky start, Ichabod and Abbie's Courtship seems to be going smoothly. But there is trouble on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos & comments. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Princess Diaries ch 29

 

1~ The Queen’s Way

"Frank... I may be in the palace but this is still my honeymoon. You better have a damn good reason to interrupt us," Leena side eyed her head security guard as she fastened the strap of her robe around her waist.

"Your Majesty... It is. There's a reporter whose been taken into custody. He's demanding he see you or he's going to run a story with some photos and video..."

"Photos of what?" Leena folded her arms.

"The Princess and Lord Crane in some incriminating positions... of the sexual nature."

~

 

"How did this happen," Lena walked so quickly that Frank had a hard time keeping up.

They were followed from the Palace to Lord Crane's private island. He sat in a small boat about a mile off the coast."

"A mile off... Well, how good can these pictures be?"

"You can see everything, ma'am."

"Damn It!"

 

~~~

Don Albert sat feet cuffed to a chair, and one handcuffed to a table. Demanding his rights as a journalist and American citizen. 

" Mr. Albert please calm down," Michaela having recently passed the Patrician BAR, and hired by Abbie was readily available to handle the situation. "We are not in America. You do not have immunity and are subject to the laws of Patricia."

"Are you a lawyer?"

"Yes... of the American and Patrician judiciary system. The Guards did tell you that you have rights and you do not have to say anything..."

"Yeah, they did, but I demand an audience with the Queen because I have a lot to say."

"You aren't seeing the Queen because you demand it," Michaela corrected him, "you're seeing the Queen because of the photos and video you took of the Princess in her private and intimate moments.

 

"Yeah, same difference," Don grumbled, angry that he was being treated like a criminal. "I just want to make a proposition to the Queen that's all. She can have the pictures. I just want a fair price."

"And what price would that be... Mr ?"

The guards and Michaela gave a head bow as Leena walked into the secluded room. 

"Don Albert ma'am." He said nervously but tried to keep up the cocky attitude. "I have legally attained something that you might be interested in keeping private."

"Go on Mr. Albert." Leena was not amused.

"I feel obligated, as a journalist, to share these photographs and video, that I legally obtained, with the people of Patricia."

Frank gave Leena a laptop and had the other guards turn their back so only he, Leena, Michaela and Don could see the pictures.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Don sneered as they watched the video of Ichabod on his knee and Abbie appearing to accept a proposal. “And so soon after the break up with Prince Orion. I have a feeling that the Vidicci might believe these two were carrying on an affair during her engagement to the Prince. A scandal like that could cause serious political damage."

Leena's glare was ice cold as she continued to watch. Don could see her demeanor change realizing how bad this looked, and it emboldened him. 

"Unfortunately I was too far to get any audio, but it's clear what is happening. As is what is happening in the next video."

The clip of the sunset proposal ended and the next video was a zoomed in, very focused clip of Ichabod's top floor master suite with the gorgeous wall of windows. The lights were on and you could see everything, including Ichabod with Abbie pinned to the wall, naked and appearing to be having sex.

"Now... I'm pretty sure her nick-name is the Virgin Princess. It doesn't appear that that is accurate. Maybe they aren't actually having intercourse, but it sure looks like it." Don knew the pictures were his ticket. "The princess has enough trouble right now with the church and the more conservative-leaning constituents. Not to mention the reformers still want an end to the monarchy. These videos could damage her. She'd lose the support of the Vidicci as well as the Followers of the church. If she were denounced, I mean, this country could be looking at a possible civil war. But I have an obligation. I'm ready to run the story myself, I could make a fortune, but I'm willing to sell the video and the accompanying photos to you... For say a generously low 10million American dollars."

"So if I don't buy this footage, your intention is to publicize this and bring down the government of Patricia?"

"Absolutely." Don smirked.

"Mr. Albert, are you sure that that is your intention?" Michaela tried to warn. "Perhaps you might want to reconsider..."

"I'm getting paid or this country will suffer the consequences. She either buys the pictures or I send the story with the first set of photos to TRZ. She will then have one last chance to buy the remaining photos and video or I run the story in its entirety with the magazine or news organization that offers the highest price. We can watch the Princess fall from grace. This will be her demise. Then will be the repercussions of her actions, the political unrest, and possible civil war that Patricia will suffer as a result."

"Mr. Don Albert, you have willingly, without coercion, confessed to stalking the ruling monarch of Patricia, Princess Grace Abigail Mills de Millano, with the intent to cause her harm. You have willingly and without coercion confessed to the crime of bribery and extortion of the monarchy and government of the Sovereign Nation Of Patricia. You have also willingly and without coercion confessed to the crime of terrorism." Leena held out her hand to Frank. "All of these crimes and acts of terror are punishable by immediate execution. Mr. Irving, your weapon."

"Wait... No... I want to sell the pictures...I'm a journalist!" Don pleaded and when the queen held the gun to his head. He became so unsettled that he wet his pants. "I'm an American!"

"Mr. Albert I explained to you that you are not in America," Michaela winced. An immediate execution was by law the Queens right when acts of extortion or terrorism are committed. "You're majesty, might Mr. Albert be allowed a temporary stay of execution... Pending the photos are not released?"

"Are these the only photos and videos you have?"

"Yes I swear... I didn't send or upload any pictures. I didn't have cell service, so nobody even knows anything yet."

"Can you verify this?" Leena asked Frank.

"He's telling the truth. His cell phone and other property have been confiscated and searched. The only footage is on the camera and thumb drive."

"Very well. I hear by issue a temporary stay. You may not speak with anyone. You are remanded to solitary confinement until such a time we deem it safe for you to serve your sentence in general population." Leena handed the gun back to Frank. "Ms. Michaela Pratt will continue as your legal representation. If an inquiry is made as to your whereabouts, she will tell them that you obtained information that you used in an attempted extortion and terrorism scheme against the government of Patricia. Take him away."

~

"Princess! Please don't let them do this... I'm an American..." Don called out as he left the interrogation room and was carted off to a secret prison.

"Who is that?" Abbie asked standing puzzled by the commotion. Ichabod stood behind her with a hand comforting her arm and shoulder. 

Leena walked out of the room and turned to Abbie and Ichabod. Her raised eyebrow and stern look gave the couple pause. "That is an unscrupulous Paparazzi, who followed the two of you and videoed your entire evening."

"I beg your pardon... He took video of the two of us," Ichabod looked flabbergasted. "I had security in the island..."

"He was never on the island... I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon, not dealing with this..." 

"Leena, I'm so sorry..."

Leena took a deep breath stealing her hands in a slow downward motion as she exhaled . 

"Three days. I am going to be gone for three days. You two are on lockdown. The entire West Wing is off limits to everyone except limited staff and your invited guests. I need for you to stay completely out of the public eye for three days. Michaela will tell you the legal situation with Mr. Albert, and Frank will handle security for the West Wing. When I get back, we will strategically fast track your courtship, and plan your engagement announcement..."

"How did you know..."

"Everything was caught on camera," Leena explained flatly and waved for Frank to her escort back. "Congratulations by the way. Now, my wife is waiting for me. Three days." 

"Okay, we promise. The media won't see or hear a peep from us."

Leena gave Abbie a quick air kiss to the cheek before walking away.

"Michaela, fill us in?" Abbie asked as her friend walked out of the room with a stack of legal documents. 

"Girl," Michaela looked at Abbie wide eyed. "That was intense. Your stepmother went straight gangster. Patrician justice is no joke."

 

~~~

2~ Locked In

 

As promised, Ichabod and Abbie stayed completely out of the public eye. For the first couple of days they barely got out of bed, but by the third day their friends were calling wondering if they were okay. With Sean still visiting the country, and both Ichabod and Abbie anxious to see him before he had to go back to, they decided a little dinner party was in order for their last night of lock down.

"Thank you for inviting me," Mercedes was the last of the guests to join the dinner party. 

She gave Abbie an awkward curtsy. She had to hand over her cell phone to security and sign a non disclosure agreement, but it was worth it to have a private dinner with the princess and her friends.

"I'm glad you could make it on short notice," Abbie warmly took her hand welcoming her. 

It had been Ichabod's suggestion that they invite her. With Joe, Michaela, and Laurel away, he didn't want Sean to feel like the odd man out. In private, Sean had secretly confessed his growing affection for her to Ichabod, so how could he resist a bit of matchmaking.

"I hope I'm not late. I was so nervous, I couldn't decide what to wear."

"You look.... very beautiful," Sean spoke up without hesitation, garnering a blushing smile from Mercedes.

"Thanks."

"And you are perfectly on time," Abbie chimed as the head butler rang the dinner bell.

The six enjoyed an intimate dinner in the smaller West Wing dining hall. Ichabod and Abbie sat at the ends of the small table with The four friends sitting across from their respective dates. They easily fell into polite conversation, with everyone's curiosity focused on Mercedes, the young woman who seemed to capture Sean's heart.

"So what... brought you here... From New York?" He asked.

"I actually came for a visit with a friend of mine for New Years. I was at the interview Lord Crane and the Princess did."

"Please you must call us Iche and Abbie in close company," Ichabod insisted. "I remember you asked some rather interesting questions."

"Guilty," Mercedes chuckled. "But you guys were so cute. I was just asking the questions everyone wanted to know. And while I was here I just fell in love with this place. I told myself if a job became available I would apply."

"I have to admit I was surprised when we got your application to be the part-time director of the Arts Department at Victory House," Abbie gushed. "You were on Broadway."

"That was my way of sticking it to all the bullies from high school that tried to put me down. I went from getting slushies thrown in my face, and never getting a lead role because I didn't 'fit the part', to a starring role on Broadway." Mercedes dusted her shoulder with a smile. 

"Wow... I was bullied, but I never got a slushy in the face," Abbie admitted.

Abe looked a bit surprised. "How does someone as pretty and fabulous as you get bullied."

"Easy," Abbie shrugged. "I was the new girl and the clique decided I didn't belong. If I did something good in Music, dance or sports, they ostracized me, looked down on me, made me feel like crap. Whenever I made friends, they swooped in and took them away. Of course, all the teenagers wanted to be with the popular kids, so if the popular kids said I was out, I was out. Laughed at, no party invites, no recognition, nothing. I was pretty much alone, ignored and hated."

"That had to hurt. But you seem to have handled it well, from the way you talk about it." Sophie pondered. 

"It hurt a lot, and I did not handle it well at the time. Not only was I depressed, but I got into a lot of trouble. Sean has actually helped me put together a program to ensure there's no bullying at Victory House."

"It's a subject that... is very dear to me..." Sean interjected. "Because every kid should ... Feel safe, and not be tormented... By their peers."

"You too?" Mercedes shook her head.

"Yup. I was pushed, shoved, punched... That I could handle... Because I could hit back. Like Princess Abbie said... The isolation and feeling alone and depressed was the worst."

"Were you bullied because of your condition?" Mercedes asked.

"No... I was bullied for being... too talented and smart." Sean let out a short laugh.

"He was the smartest most naturally gifted person at our school." Ichabod agreed. 

"Oh, you guys went to school together," Mercedes smiled pointing between the two of them. "It must have been nice at least, having a friend on your side."

"I was not a friend, unfortunately. I was terrible. I sat back, said nothing and did nothing. I was popular and didn't want to go against my friends." Ichabod was careful not to mention that Sean's depression over being bullied had led to his suicide attempt and subsequent partial paralysis. That was Sean's story to tell Mercedes, when he was ready.

"Iche is the perfect example of ... how people can change. He is... one of the most compassionate... people I know... And probably my dearest friend now. He's like a brother."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to him mate," Abraham told Sean honestly. "He wouldn't be half the man he is today if it wasn't for you."

"That is very true," Ichabod admitted, feeling a bit choked up by his friends’ sentiments.

"Okay, enough you guys," Sophie smiled as she wiped an errant tear. "Y'all are going to have me bawling in a minute."

"Sounds like you guys really went through a lot together," Mercedes could feel the closeness between the friends, and could sense that Ichabod was the one who brought them all together somehow.

Abbie knew exactly what Mercedes was feeling. She was being accepted into this tight-knit group of ride or die Besties.

"Well, I for one am glad you are here with us Mercedes. Victory House is lucky to have someone as talented as you spearheading our program. You were destined for something great," Abbie smiled. "That's what my mom would tell me when things were at their lowest for me. And now look where you are."

"Yeah... Mercedes chuckled. "I just sang at a wedding for the Queen of Patricia."

"Damn right," Abbie smiled. "And you might be needed for another royal wedding this fall?"

"What?" Mercedes looked a bit taken off guard.

‘Oh my gosh," Sophie clasped her hands over her mouth.

"You signed the nondisclosure agreement?" Abbie asked Mercedes.

"Um... Yes?" She eked out.

Abbie pulled the necklace that was around her neck up from beneath her top. The huge heart-shaped fancy pink diamond set on rose gold, beamed, unmistakably of a rather posh engagement ring.

"Congratulations," everyone was out of their seats offering hugs and felicitations. Ichabod helped her out of the necklace. Now that their small company of friends knew, she could at least wear her ring for tonight. Her heart was light as air as he placed it back where it belonged, and she wished she could leave it there, and never take it off.

~~~

 

3~ Hold Me

After dinner they retired to an adjacent lounge for drinks and music. Ichabod and Sean went onto the balcony for a private chat while the girls sat around ogling over Abbie's ring, potential wedding dates, and all the speculation about Ichabod and Abbie in the news.

"So what do you guys think of everything that's been in the news the past few days?" Sophie asked Abbie.

"We haven't seen anything, to be honest," Abbie admitted. 

The two had been in bed most of the time. Even after Abbie started her cycle, they stayed in bed cuddling when he wasn't giving her foot massages or feeding her rocky road ice cream. Whatever the media was saying, they were letting it go and not engaging until Queen Leena returned tomorrow.

"Well now I'm curious," Abbie had a servant bring her a laptop, as Sean and Ichabod rejoined them.

"So what are the vultures ripping apart about the Royals now?" Ichabod was curious, as Carmen hurriedly brought the sleek black laptop to them.

"Well, its big news that Leena is the first Queen to marry her same-sex partner. Also, big news is confirmation that you two are an item. Already people are weighing in. Most are excited, but there are a few Vedicci loyalists who think its too soon after the break up with Orion." 

Sophie scrolled through videos and a funny YouTube video called 'Panties Drop or Please Stop' came up. 

"Oh my gosh," Sophie chuckled. "Iche made the Panties Drop list because of his notable member." The ladies had a quick giggle but certainly agreed. 

"Oh good heavens... am I being made fun of?" He asked slightly embarrassed.

"No sweetie," Sophie assured him. "It's funny, but trust me it's flattering. You can see by the comments, people are very, um... Impressed."

"I thought we were going to have a party," Abe waved a bottle of champagne.

The group cranked up the music and danced. Abraham wasn't the best dancer, but he was quite the showman and had Sophie thoroughly entertained with his antics. Abbie smiled when she noticed how close Sean and Mercedes were. He was enamored with her curvy figure and beautiful dark brown complexion. But what he most adored was her smile and jovial personality.

He was excellent at dancing while seated and Mercedes was impressed with his upper body skills. And she could not resist his cute factor. Sean was a good looking guy.

"Dance with me?" Mercedes took him by the hand, when a slow song came on.

"I don't really dance... Standing up," Sean looked hesitantly at his crutches that were laid to the side.

"Don't worry, I got you," Mercedes smiled. "Just put your arms around me."

"Okay," Sean could hardly resist the offer, but still, he couldn't always trust his legs to do what he wanted them to. His crutches were his security. Now he'd have to put that trust in Mercedes, and hope he didn't come off seemingly incapable.

Holding on to her actually felt nice, and she didn't mind at all. In fact she liked it. Within a minute of everything going smoothly, no wobbles or falls, the two slow danced with ease.

After an hour, Abbie was feeling tired and a bit worn. "We're going to call it a night, but please stay as long as you wish. There are rooms ready for you if you want to stay the night. The servants are at you beckon call."

"Good eve to you all. Come Treasure," Ichabod held his arm out for Abbie, and she snuggled herself into his embrace.

There was a natural ease about them, the way she fit perfectly in his arms leaning into him. The warm congenial comfort of his scent and lean muscular frame, easily soothed her even when she wasn't feeling well. 

"You're still not feeling well Treasure. What can I do for you this eve?"

"Mmmm.... You've been perfect. I feel spoiled."

"Then you enjoyed this morning’s care? Did I not tell you orgasms were a perfect way to soothe cramps?"

"You were right," Abbie grinned at how completely uninhibited he was. "You got me through the day."

"And I have the perfect remedy to help you get a good nights rest."

~~~

 

4~ Comfort

A body massage in her hot steamy shower was exactly what she needed after a long day. Ichabod kept it short because he didn't want to keep her on her feet. But as he carefully massaged her shoulders and the hot water washed down her body, all soreness and tension melted away. 

He worked down one arm, and up again in deliberate slow movements, more caressing than massaging. Down and slowly back up her arm, he kneaded across her and tenderly palmed down the other arm.

"How does that feel?" He asked, his deep voice soothing through her core.

"So good... " Abbie hummed. 

Ichabod sprinkled tender kisses on her shoulders as he worked back up her arm, and then started to massage the top of her chest. Abbie leaned her back into his firm lean chest. She closed her eyes, overcome by his sensual caresses as he began to rub her breast. Abbie hummed soft coos and moans, just a little, as he rubbed her turgid nipples between his long skillful fingers. The tingling pleasure pierced through her body soothing away any residual discomfort. This damn man had magic hands.

 

And he wasn't done tending to her. After her shower, he laid her on the bed. He looked so sexy with the thick white towel hanging low on his narrow hips, her eyes darted down his chest to his navel, and the trail of dark hair. And those legs, good lord, those calves drove her wild. She was exhausted but he was just too tempting. She reached her hand out to caress him beneath the towel.

"As much as I'd love that, Treasure, I can see how exhausted you are. Please allow me to tend to you tonight."

Abbie was too tired to argue. Belly down, cheek nuzzled into a pillow, she relaxed as he began rubbing her favorite scented lotion all over her body. Once again her eyes closed as she was overwhelmed by his titillating caresses. The sensual feeling of his fingertips dragging across her body was making her weak.

 

He continued to rub the lotion down her back in slow, lazy circles. She arched as his firm hands reached beneath her rubbing her abdomen and tender breasts. Her lush mounds and perked dark nipples are so sensitive, she nearly cried out.

"Oh damn..."

"Is it all right?"

"Better than that. Your hands are amazing. Don't stop... Please..."

Ichabod grinned a sly smile and had no intention of disappointing. His hands palmed and massaged from her glorious smooth bronze cheeks, to her hips, down her thighs and up again. His hands continue to work up her thighs, fingers dragging behind his palms, landing so close to her sex, sending ripples of desire through her body. Why did she have to be so damn tired she cursed at herself.

"Crane... You better stop there," she moaned groggily, almost regretting it.

"Are you certain," his voice was deep and sincere. "You know I don't mind in the slightest."

"I know," Abbie peaked an eye open at him, "but I'm too tired to appreciate it. I promise I'll make it up to you next weekend."

"I look forward to it," Ichabod relented, just a little, moving his hands down from her upper thigh to her calves and then gently massaging her feet. 

"I want to thank you for inviting Miss Mercedes to join our little party tonight. Sean is quite smitten with her."

Abbie grinned lazily at him using the word smitten. "I think the two of them working together has been a bit of a love connection. I made sure the servants gave them adjoining rooms... Just in case they want to get it on."

"I believe so," Ichabod agreed. "Sean has had some concerns and he hopes that Mercedes will be patient with him. So tonight might be a bit premature for any snogging."

"What kind of concerns?" Abbie reached for Ichabod to lay beside her.

Ichabod took off his towel and laid by her side pulling the duvet over them as they cuddled. "Well because of his partial paralysis... Overstimulation can cause involuntary movements. It makes intimacy a challenge. Sean really likes to get to know someone before he allows himself to be in a sexual situation. And when he is sometimes the paralysis means things don't always work properly. That I believe is his biggest concern. I only say this to caution not to push him too fast. Any woman he is with has to be prepared and he really has to be comfortable."

"Has he had a girlfriend before?"

"Yes, one that he was quite fond of. She was a music teacher for a while at Mulberry House. But she moved to Canada to teach music, and they grew apart."

"So did they ever..."

"He hasn't said, but I suppose if he knows he has some challenges."

"What if Mercedes wants to move faster? I hope you can give him some good advice. I'd hate for him to be reluctant and miss out on a good thing."

"I told him quite honestly, if his cock fails him, then his right hand and tongue work perfectly. And I know from experience he can keep her very satisfied."

"Crane," Abbie blushed.

"It's the truth. He just needs to relax and not stress over it. He'll be fine and I believe she is the perfect motivation and inspiration to ensure all things function as they should when the time is right."

"You really do look out for him," Abbie gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I guess you two have been on this journey of recovery together from the beginning."

"I wish that were true," Ichabod's voice dropped in a way that caught Abbie off guard. 

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't there for him, but he was there for me," Ichabod failed at faking a smile as his hands tenderly stroked her shoulder.

"Hey..." Abbie turned in his arms and took his hands. "You've been kind of in your feels about Sean since before the wedding. Can we talk about it? Why don't you think you weren't there for him."

"You're tired and really we need not get on about this..."

"Crane, I'm never too tired for you. If you need to talk about something, I am here for you. Why do you think you weren't a good friend to Sean after the accident?."

 

"Because I honestly wasn't. After his suicide attempt, he laid in a coma. He'd suffered hypoxia, cardiac arrest and a massive stroke. The doctors wanted to take him off of life support. But our families paid to keep him alive. He believes it was because they felt remorse and believed in him... But that's not why."

"Why would they keep him on life support then?"

"So that their privileged sons would not face charges if he died. I was sixteen but some of the others were seventeen and eighteen," Ichabod was ashamed of the reason, but grateful Sean lived. "No one really believed with so little brain activity and so much trauma, that he'd recover and wake up. I was hospitalized the next day, after the accident, and he was in the room across from me. I had to see him in a coma every day. It was a reminder that everything was my fault, and that my family's death was in my hands, so I had to get out of there. I forced my uncle to release me from the hospital. Standra took care of me, in her perverse way. But I had to go back for physical therapy. In fact, I was at physical therapy when he opened his eyes. He couldn't move or talk... And I was done. I left PT and started using drugs to dull the pain."

"I don't understand. I know you told me before that this is when you got into heavier drug use, but I didn't realize you and Sean were not close at all during your recovery... The two of you seem like that's what bonded you."

"It is, but not until after King Stefan and Uncle Jeremy sent me to Drug Rehab. I was still in a great deal of physical pain, but now I wasn't allowed any drugs. It was torture, and the pain nearly crippled me. I was sent back to physical therapy, and to my surprise all these years later I see Sean. He's talking up a storm and learning to walk with leg braces and crutches. I couldn't believe it. I was barely moving and when I fell, I demanded to see my uncle so he could just put me back on oxy. That's when Sean came over and tells me "get your privileged arse up. If I can do this after being dead you can get up and move." He called me out, forced me to get up... And we've been the best of mates ever since."

"Oh my gosh... You two found each other after all that time and now you're like a Bromantic happily ever after," Abbie smiled softly up into his blue eyes. "Why are you so down about it?"

"Because Sean deserves to find love, and to be loved... God, I sound like a hopeless romantic, but it's true. I just want the world of happiness for him."

"No... It's cute. You ship Sean and Mercedes," Abbie grinned, stifling a giggle. "It's very sweet though, really."

"Oh, sweet? Not manly and heroic?" Ichabod feigned offense. 

"Oh no... You are completely manly and heroic," Abbie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

Ichabod playfully nuzzles with her then cuddled up with her, slowly rubbing his thumb across her ring and finger. His heart skipped as he felt their engagement ring placed where it belonged, and with her in his arms. "I'm so grateful that I have you. I truly love you."

"I know. And I love you too."

~

5~ Bad Places

*

_It was dark and the cool damp air was still. Ichabod knew where he was despite the blindfold obstructing his sight. His knees ached against the cold stone ground and his wrists were cuffed behind his back. The silence was broken by the slow clanking of chains and a creeping churning wheel. Slowly his hands and arms began to rise behind his back forcing him haphazardly onto his feet._

_"Whose fault is it Ichabod?" A digitally altered voice called out to him as the heavy steps grew closer to him. "Who killed them?"_

_"I did... It's my fault," he did not hesitate in his confession._

_There was a loud swishing sound followed by a crack and a burning flash across Ichabod's chest._

_Who killed them Ichabod!"_

_"I did! I did this!" He cried out as another lash beat across his back. He almost welcomed the pain. He deserved to feel it. All of it._

 

*

"Crane?" Abbie shook him awake from his fitful unrest.

Sweat poured from his brow as he sprang up and tried to catch his breath. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried for him.

"T'is nothing... A nightmare that's all," he convinced himself. They were rare now. The last ones sprang up after Standra tried to murder Abbie. Before that, when Abbie first learned about Sean and his secrets.

"If you're having these nightmares again, maybe we should make an appointment together with Tish. I have to see her again anyway. We're working through what happened with Stefan and now that we almost have a wedding date... Will you come with me?" 

Abbie looked up at him, her big brown eyes searching his, as she brushed the damp strands of hair from his forehead. She wasn't sure what had triggered the nightmares. Was it telling people about their engagement, Sean, or being cooped up with her for three days? Whatever it was she desperately wanted to know. "Please."

Ichabod nodded, somewhat reluctantly. Of course, he would go if she wanted him too. He just hated that these feelings and dreams kept creeping up. He simply didn't understand what had him so on edge.

 

~~~

 

6~ Getting On

 

After Queen Leena returned from her honeymoon, she sat down with Ichabod, Abbie and their personal assistants, Jane and Zoe. It was crucial that they move the courtship along quickly while still being respectful of Orion, his family, the Vidicci's and the people of Corten. 

The courtship went well over the next few weeks. They had Abbie's first meeting with Ichabod's great Aunt Queen Eliza of England, to which they were accompanied by Ichabod's Grandma and Abbie's mother. Much ado was made in the media speculating that this was very much more a meet the family, than a Princess meeting a reigning Queen. They all were invited to stay the entire weekend at the Palace. It went so well that the Queen extended a personal invitation for Abbie to join the Royals at the Epsom Derby. So she would not just be Ichabod's plus one.

 

They continued on doing one public weekend appearance, until early June. It was usually a charity event which only endeared the couple to the people even more, despite the recent breakup and the altercation with King Stefan. 

When June came around, they were two months into their courtship, but still only two months out from Abbie's break up with Orion. The media and paparazzi were everywhere, snapping photos, screaming questions, and not giving them a moment’s peace. But the people were, for all purposes, in love with the couple Ichabbie was all the rage.  
~

Stefan became consumed with the news of Ichabod and Abbie. The bitterness grew inside him, festering like a disease. He had his own kingdom and more riches and women than anyone could want. But the fact that these two had bested him, and were getting the one thing he'd had his eyes on or thirty years, ate at him. He couldn't let it go. If he couldn't have Patricia, there was no way in hell Ichabod or anyone else was going to have it. Abbie had a choice, drop Ichabod, or deal with his wrath.

~~~

 

7~ Derbies and Fascinators

By the time the Epsom derby came around, even the Vidicci had to admit, the couple was perfectly suited for engagement. 

It was a beautiful warm June day. The sun was out and the low rumble of the crowd could be heard throughout the outdoor arena. It was inevitable that Abbie and Ichabod would be met by the press.

"And we are back, live at the Epsom Derby in Surry, on this beautiful sunny day," Elsie Pinworthy was reporting for The Royal Tea. "We've already seen Prince Henry and his girlfriend as well as Prince Wilber and his wife Princess Kitty. The Royals are out in full fashion. Entering now we have Princess Abigail of Patricia and Britain's own Lord Crane."

The cameras focused in on the couple as reporters got as close as they were allowed to ask a few brief questions. Ichabod was dashing in a light grey suit and tie. Abbie was stunning in a knee-length fitted black and white lace dress. She donned a gorgeous little black and white fascinator, and low heeled black sandals. 

"Princess, what do you say to the naysayers who believe this courtship is too soon after your breakup with Prince Orion?"

"Lord Crane and I have been friends for quite a while. After the breakup, we just naturally seemed to come together." Abbie simply repeated the rehearsed line knowing the next question was going to be about infidelity.

"So you were not carrying on a relationship with Lord Crane during your previous engagement?"

"We had a close friendship, which Prince Orion was fully aware of." Abbie was short with her answer and looked to another reporter.

"You two seem very much in love. Is there an engagement on the horizon?"

"Anything is possible," Ichabod answered quickly, Abbie took his arm as he was ready to move along. That was enough questions. 

The races were more fun than Abbie thought they would be. She really got into it, as they cheered on their favorite horses. Afterwards, Ichabod and Abbie quickly bid their party farewell, in hopes of heading to Bellington for some much desired alone time. 

But as they were escorted to the car, they were met by a very concerned Jane. "You’re Highness, I'm afraid we need to go back to Patricia right away."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. You have to meet with the Agriculture Minister right away. The wild Iris fields that were sprayed Thursday are all dying. It's pretty bad."

"How can that be? We use an organic fertilizer?" Ichabod questioned. "This has never happened before."

"We don't know. Thankfully we had the heavy rain early in the week and only got to spray a few miles on Thursday... But everything that has been sprayed is lost."

"What about the soil... rivers, and the people who live in those areas?"

"We've already had two people hospitalized with symptoms that don't have any other known cause... That's not all... We have word that you two are about to be the center of a couple of controversies. The Queen is trying to stop the stories, but I don't think she can hold off the press for too long."

"What stories?" Abbie furrowed her brow confused. They'd been so careful.

 

"One is 'Lord Crane and Pandora's Connection'. The other is 'Princess Abbie's Secret Stripper Life'. The Queen wants you back as soon as you can get to Patricia."

Ichabod felt a panic rush through him. He was worried about Abbie's reputation and someone lying about her, but also what Pandora Connection could the media possibly know about.

"I'm sorry to cut our weekend short," Abbie apologized to Ichabod. "But this seems serious. I have to go."

"Treasure, I'm coming with you."

~*~


	30. Strength In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie cling to each other and their love as everything they are fighting for is attacked. They know their love makes them stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos! This ch starts rough but hang in there because I think it'll be worth it in the end.

1~Troubled Waters

Abbie, Ichabod, and Prime Minister Paleo stood by Queen Leena's side as a press conference was held that afternoon about the environmental emergency that had so unexpectedly struck the country. They needed to pace themselves with potential stories, slander that they might be, were on the brink of being broadcast. They appeared a strong united front, unscathed yet concerned for their country and those who might be affected.

Once they were behind closed doors was another story.

"Are you sure about the symbol for La Muerta?" Leena asked Abbie.

"Yes. It's on the container for the fertilizer, which means it's been tainted.

"I'll assemble a team of chemists first thing in the morrow, Your Majesty," Ichabod offered. “Perhaps we can find a solution.”

"Very good. Now then, what exactly is the Pandora Connection?" Leena asked Ichabod frankly, as they sat in a conference room, with their personal assistants, lawyers, and security guards. 

"I dated a model years ago, while I was heavily into the drug scene. I have no idea why the media finds this past relationship of interest."

It was the line that he was going to stick to. Even if somehow someone had found out about Pandora's Box, he would deny it. Their underground connection for the group, Mistress Tish, let Sophie and Stacker know that the leak of a potential story had the Secret Society Members on Edge. Protocol was to deny to the grave, any evidence was fake, nobody would crack, or betray their oath. He almost prayed that this wasn't about Pandora's Box. The fallout could be devastating even if they all denied it. 

But the truth was Ichabod was concerned. There was nothing new to be gained by bringing up a story about Pandora, unless they were going for details about his drug use or BDSM activities. 

"I know you two are keeping something from me," Leena got incredibly frustrated whenever these two did this. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Ichabod and Abbie didn't budge. They held each other’s hands confidently, a show of solidarity between the two. 

"Fine," Leena turned to Jane and Ruby. "The Pandora Connection story, must be about the ex-girlfriend. What do we have on Pandora Stone?"

"There isn't anything new during the time she and Lord Crane dated... Oh..." Jane paused.

"What? Oh, what?" Abbie shifted anxiously in her seat as they watched Ruby and Jane scouring over Pandora's information.

"She got sober shortly after Lord Crane. She entered herself in a private rehab facility," Ruby answered slowly, and sounded concerned.

"Is that a problem for us?" Leena asked.

"The reason why might be," Jane winced.

Abbie felt Ichabod's hand go oddly stiff in hers. 

"That had nothing to do with me," he choked out in nervous defiance.

"So you are aware she checked into rehab pregnant and had a baby seven months later?" Ruby asked.

Abbie felt a cold ache rush through her body. What in the hell was happening? 

"Yes, I was aware," Ichabod felt his heart pounding in his chest, then drop to his gut when Abbie snatched her hand from his. He looked at her shocked. He could be truly hurt by her actions, but he had to remember what she went through, denied by her own father.

"It's not mine... He isn't mine..."

"How do you know?" Abbie was trying to keep it together. 

"Because... the... the timing. She called me to tell me she was checking herself into rehab and we talked, very openly about what rehab was like. She was very candid about being pregnant. I asked if it was mine and she said it was not. Why would she lie?"

Almost unanimously, all the women in the room bemoaned.

"Oh my god!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I can't believe this!"

Ichabod looked around the room wounded at their distrust. "We had not been together intimately for six months at the time and she was only seven weeks pregnant."

"Are you sure that's how far along she was?" Ruby asked. "Did you see her?"

"Well, no... I didn’t see her. We only spoke over the phone. But that's what she told me... And she had the baby seven months later." Ichabod was flustered by their accusatory looks. "If the boy were mine I would have claimed him. I'm not the sort of person..."

"Can we confirm that the child was indeed born seven months later?" Leena cut him off. "She was confined in a private facility. Documents could have been falsified or altered. Having a child would not be the worst thing, however not raising the child…" Leena stopped herself remembering what they had done to Abbie.

"If this is the story, we are going to need DNA tests. Birth certificates and dates aren't going to cut it," Jane was already making arrangements. "No one is going to believe the dates or that Lord Crane and Ms. Stone didn't have further sexual relations. But we can almost confirm that she went into seclusion after rehab. We have no record of them having any further contact."

"Hmm... that's all we can find. She’s been squeaky clean since rehab and having her child. There's not a peep. No more modeling. No pictures of the child either. Nothing," Ruby sighed. "So if this isn't the story then there's another Pandora story about to break."

One of the assistants handed Jane a cell phone. "It's Mrs. Penworthy from the Royal Tea. She's concerned about a tip she received about the story on the princess."

"This is Jane Villanueva... Yes... We'd be happy to offer a response if we can get information on what exactly is about to be exposed... What?!" Jane nearly dropped the phone. "That is a flat out lie. I am sorry, that story is inaccurate... Yes. I'll call back with an official statement."

"Jane, what is it," Leena was completely out of patience.

"Someone is going to come forward with a story that the princess had an affair with a high school teacher and he's currently in jail because of it. Along with the leaked juvenile record from the drug store robbery, and they are claiming she's not a virgin. The same anonymous source is saying the Crown paid the manager of the Gentleman's Club to say she wasn't a stripper... It's a full-on attack of her reputation and credibility."

It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Abbie could see Leena and Ichabod come to her, trying to reassure her, with words and comforting embraces, but she felt nothing, heard nothing.

"We have to get in front of these stories," Ruby could see that Abbie didn't want to talk about this, but the stories were going to break in the morning unless they could find a way to stop them.

"How?" Leena asked.

"The Me Too movement is big right now. No one is going to think a fourteen-year-old girl can have an affair with a thirty-year-old man."

"I don't want to talk about any of that," Abbie could feel the inner tension escalating. They have no right to look into my juvenile records or bring any of this up!"

"I know it's not fair, but we have to be ahead of this. We start there. Find credible witnesses that Abbie wasn't a stripper...that she remained a 'virgin'. And we contact Pandora Stone. We ask her for confirmation and a DNA test."

"I need some air," Abbie managed, trying to fake brave front but she was visibly shaking.

Ichabod stood with her, wanting to stay by her side. "Perhaps we could go to the..."

"Alone!" Abbie's voice trembled.

Ichabod was stunned silent. It hurt, but he couldn't imagine what was going through her mind right now. She walked off, with Luke right behind her. She wanted to protest his presence, but threw up her hands in defeat.

"Why the hell is this happening?" Leena sat frustrated.

"It's Stefan," Ichabod's jaw tightened, his voice seethed with anger. "I know how he's gotten information about me. Pandora was there when I was taken into custody. But I have no idea how he found out about Abbie's teacher."

"He's got more money than God and more evil than Satan," Ruby shook her head. "That's a bad combination."

"He has to be stopped," Leena rubbed her temple, frustrated. "He cannot be allowed to continue this reign of terror."

~

 

2~ Hold On

"Abbie, may I please come in," Ichabod waited at the door before entering her suite. She'd left the meeting over an hour ago and never returned. 

It took her a minute to get to the door, but he waited patiently. 

"Yeah, come in," Abbie let him in then turned away. She'd had time to cry and scream and genuinely be pissed off about the whole situation. She turned from him, still unnerved, yet knowing that they had to deal with the storm that was coming in the morning.

"Treasure..." Ichabod took a long stride stepping in front of her. He was not going to let her shut him out. That's not how they did things ever, and it wasn't going to start now. "We know who is behind this. He's trying to break us, weaken us... We cannot allow it."

"I know," Abbie stood rigid for a moment arms folded tight across her chest as if protecting herself.

"Abbie," Ichabod put his arms around her, soothing her until she finally allowed herself to relax in his embrace. "I love you."

Abbie looked up, unable to muster a smile as he placed a tender kiss upon her lips.

"I love you too, Crane," she let out a heavy sigh. "But this is a lot."

"Well, let me put your mind at ease about one thing at the very least."

"What's that?"

"I spoke to Pandora..."

Abbie motioned to pull out of his arms but he held her still.

"Please, hear me out," Ichabod soft blue eyes pleaded. "She said indeed a reporter came to her door after calling her multiple times, asking if I was the father of her child. She said she denied it and asked them to stop contacting her. She lives an incredibly private life and has not allowed her son to be seen by the media... But she sent me this."

Ichabod pulled his cell phone out and showed Abbie a couple of pictures of Pandora with her son. She reluctantly looked, but when she did she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. One look at Pandora with the adorable little biracial boy, and it was obvious this was not Ichabod's son, or at least it was very unlikely.

"She's reluctant to come forward but she understands that she will be bombarded by the media once this story breaks. She's agreed to come to the charity summer games at Victory House, with her son as our guests. Once the media sees for themselves, the story should settle itself. She's also agreed to a paternity test so there is absolutely no doubt."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to doubt you but..."

"Don't fret, Treasure... I was beginning to have doubts myself," Ichabod was equally relieved that Pandora had not been deceptive. "The Queen says that she will issue a formal statement about your juvenile record, if you would prefer."

He could feel Abbie tense up again. "What about Mr. Donaldson and what he did to me?"

"She is working to put a stop to that story. Abbie, we have to put on a brave face, and deal with this..."

"Princess," Jane knocked and stepped in the room. "King Stefan is on the phone and is insisting he speak with you."

"Absolutely not," Ichabod snapped, his face refining as his fists clenched.

Abbie gave him a stern look, reminding him, she was in charge. "I'll take the call."

"Uh.." Ichabod stiffened his lips and paced impatiently as Jane put the call through. 

"You're Highness, thank you for receiving my call at this late hour," Stefan sounded almost jovial.

"What can I do for you, King Stefan?" Abbie's voice was sharp and hardly cordial.

"I've called to see what I can do for you. I've heard of your Environmental mishap, and I believe my scientists have something. That could reverse the damage done within six months time."

"Really?" Abbie pierced her lips fully aware he was probably behind putting poison in the fertilizer.

"Of course. I have also heard rumors that some rather, unfortunate, revelations about you and Lord Crane have come to light. I have the resources to put such stories to bed before the stories break. By morning you could wake up and all your troubles be erased."

"I have a feeling you'd want something in exchange for your... generosity." Abbie wanted to get right to the point.

"If you were my Queen, your best interest would likewise be my best interest. I'm asking that you reconsider my proposal. All of my resources would be at your disposal. You would want for nothing. Marry me, and all of your problems will be gone by morning."

Not this again. Abbie could feel her blood boiling. "You want me to agree to marry you in exchange for stopping this assault on my and Lord Crane's character!"

"What?!" Ichabod seethed. "Son of a B*tch! Leave her be, or I swear to God I will kill you!"

"Crane!" Abbie covered the phone. "Calm down! I can handle this."

"Lord Crane is with you at this late hour," Stefan mused. "My dear, this will not do your reputation any favors. Besides, you need a real man of experience to teach you right."

"You're a dirty pig! Don't worry about my reputation, I don't need you. And I sure as hell don't want you!"

Abbie hung up the phone. The fact that Stefan had the audacity to try and manipulate her, again, lit a fire in her. Even if she had to fake it, she was going to appear completely unbothered. 

~

 

It was a difficult week, but the couple stood strong in the face of one story after another. Ichabod and Abbie were not seen in public alone, choosing to stand by each other’s side throughout the entire ordeal. 

The Royal Tea refused to run the story about Abbie's past after learning she was only fourteen at the time of the incident. Queen Leena convinced them that such a story might initially bring ratings, but ultimately would bring down the reputation of the show.

The day of the charity field day at Victory House, Pandora kept her word and came to the event with her son. As they all expected, one look at his dark curls, almond eyes, and light mahogany complexion, and it was fairly evident she boy wasn't Ichabod's son. 

Pandora was nothing like what Ichabod remembered. The soft spoken, matronly woman, with a slight, curvy figure, was a far cry from the ultra-thin, sadistic, manipulative woman that had entrapped seventeen-year-old Ichabod Crane, ten years ago. She looked lovely, kind and completely attentive to her son. The picture of a strung out baby mama, abandoned by Ichabod Stefan had hoped to portray, was not what he got.

"The event couldn't have gone better," Jane smiled as Ichabod and Abbie joined her in the limo for the ride back to the palace. "

Abbie wasn't fond of using the children's home, but the media attention to the sporting events did bring a lot of viewers, and views meant money, so the funds raised were double what they initially anticipated. 

And we have the paternity test back. You are official, not the father."

Ichabod took the report and looked it over, not the least bit surprised. Abbie gave his leg a gentle squeeze of support as the limo drove off.

"TRZ just finished an interview with your ex-boyfriend, Daniel Reynolds," Jane pulled the video up on her laptop. "They were trying to confirm the rumors that you're not a virgin."

"Not Danny again," Abbie shook her head.

"Don't worry, I guess he's had a change of heart because he denied everything. They gave him plenty of openings to disparage your character and he chose not to."

"Really?" Abbie furrowed her brow in almost disbelief.

She hadn't spoken to Danny in a year. What she didn't know is that he had been embarrassed by his actions last summer. He realized continuing to do interviews bad mouthing Abbie, only made him look petty. Even his own mother had expressed her disappointment in the way he was carrying on in the Media, which prompted him to stop. When he was offered money a few days ago to do another interview, he turned down the cash, and chose to briefly clear things up that he had said about her last summer.

He ended the interview with a short statement. "At this point, we've both moved on. I haven't spoken with the Princess in over a year, but I wish her the best."

"Well, that was rather unexpected," Ichabod was genuinely surprised after they watched the interview.

"So what do we do now?" Abbie asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You two keep doing exactly what you did today. All eyes are going to be on you as these stories keep coming out. The Summer Festival is next month. A goodwill gesture would be to have Prince Orion shoot the Arrow to start the Festival... And, if we get through this storm, Queen Leena and the Prime Minister would like for you two to announce your Engagement the morning of."

That was the best news they had all week. Abbie grinned as Ichabod planted a kiss on her cheek.

"So we need you two on your absolute best for the next few weeks. We cannot afford a slip-up."

 

3~ Unbothered

For the next two weeks of summer, the two were greeted with a bombardment of media questions, and cameras flashing. There were a few rough patches and difficult questions along the way. They went sailboating and to the beach, visiting the townships, to dine and dance, having a perfectly lovely summer together. And as the stories were cleared up and died down, the couple shined, much to Stefan's dismay. It seemed no matter what he threw at them, they remained unbothered. Unfortunately, it was all in the public eye, giving them very little privacy. But they were okay with it, as long as they were together. 

When Ichabod wasn't with Abbie, he was working closely with Patricia's Environmental Protection Agency and Agriculture Minister, to clear up the problem caused by the tainted fertilizer. He put together a team that worked to contain the spread of contamination. And once Stefan let it be known there was an antidote that could neutralize the damage, Ichabod used his skills and connections at the Oxford Science Department to come up with a solution of their own.

 

~

A rare moment to have some downtime was a much-needed requirement for Ichabod and Abbie. Jane and Zoe went to great lengths to plan a break for the two with Abraham and Sophie, without any media. The girls headed out for an hour of clay shooting, giving Abbie a chance to blow off some steam, while the guys had a few fencing matches in the gym. 

"Damn, you didn't drop a single target," Sophie was impressed with Abbie's shooting as the two entered the gym where the guys were sparring.

"I just pictured Stefan's face on every clay disk," Abbie hissed. If only she could. "It's so hard pretending like everything is fine when I just want him to pay for the hell he's putting us through. Not just us, but everyone."

"Trust me, I know," Sophie let out a sigh.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought him up to you," Abbie winced.

"It's okay. I really have moved on from it. I think Abe's parents are fed up. I don't know what they have planned but, I'd love to see Mr. VanBrunt somehow overthrow that bastard. And hopefully, I'll never have to see his ass again." Sophie couldn't hide the bitterness from her voice, and still couldn't say his name. "Anyway... What did you mean by pretending? Is everything okay with you and Iche?"

"Yeah... 'We' are great. I mean, I love him so much. But this has been hard for him." Abbie was afraid to say too much, but Sophie knew.

"Don't worry about the nightmares. He has coping mechanisms that are safe. If it gets too hard, he'll call Tish. I was wondering if he said anything about seeing Pandora again? He won't even talk about it with me and Abe."

"I know he was nervous and anxious before we saw her..."

"The hands?" Sophie knew those twitching hands were a dead giveaway.

"Yeah, but once he saw her, with her son and we talked briefly... He just said how different she was. I think he was truly astonished. And she's so beautiful..."

"Did he say that?"

"Well, no but she is. She's stunning. And she's this great mom. You can tell by the way she was with her son..."

"Whoa... Hold on, you're not jealous are you?" Sophie went wide-eyed. 

"It's just that they have this deep complicated history..."

"A history that consisted of her almost killing him," Sophie scoffed.

"I know... you're right. But still. He loved her and she can do things... Sexually that he likes."

"Thing is that I'm sure you can do too if that's what you and Iche want to do. Trust me, no matter how much Pandy has changed, Iche isn't going back down that road ever. I have never seen him in love the way he is with you. Not even close."

"I know, I know," Abbie shook her head. It seemed the closer they got to actually getting married the more anxious she became about being able to satisfy his appetites. "I'm not worried about the love. I just want to keep up with him, ya know."

"Girl, I have seen the way you move that body. Iche better be worried about making sure he can keep up with you."

The two laughed. "Speaking of my lover's exes... How is life with Katrina?"

Sophie let out a soft chuckle. "I never would have thought she and I would be anything that resembled friends. But we're actually getting along. She misses Denland, and I know she would like to go home, but it's not safe for her. That asshole suspects her, and if she goes back, he will torture the truth out of her, maybe even kill her. I can't let that happen. Not after what she did for me."

"Wow... When I first met you, you hated her."

"She's an icy bitch. But she's not so bad. We all have an agenda, things we want, she's no different."

"So, no threesomes with the Ice Queen."

"No," Sophie laughed. "Not yet. I think Abe lost interest after he found out she's technically his cousin."

Abbie snorted a laugh at the thought, as they watched the guys finish their last sparring round, and head their way. 

"So is marriage in the works for you two?"

"Oh no, you're turning into one of those friends that gets engaged then tries to marry off all her friends."

"I am," Abbie laughed. "So... Answer the question."

"Abe said the next time he asks me to marry him, I have to say yes, or he won't ask again. I don't know if I see myself married. A lifelong commitment, yes. But if Abe wants to get married, I'll do it for him. I love him, and I want to make him happy. He deserves that."

"And will you be happy if you're married?"

"I'll be happy as long as I have him."

"Why do I get the feeling you to lovely ladies are talking about us?" Abraham asked as they joined their girlfriends on the bleachers.

"We were talking about each other actually," Sophie feigned ignorance.

"Sophie and I were just telling each other how we can't bear to be apart," Abbie teased, giving Sophie a hug and a kiss.

"Oh no you don't," Ichabod squeezed between them. 

"No!" Sophie and Abbie laughed, pretending to cling to each other. The guys pried the girls apart and bombarded them with sweaty hugs and kisses as they squealed with laughter.

 

 

~

 

4 ~ Closer Every Day

 

August in Patricia was warm and beautiful. The sky was a soft blue sprinkled with faint traces of white clouds. As far as the eyes could see, blooming Irises and wildflowers painted the landscape of the countryside, behind perfectly kept centuries-old buildings.

The excitement in the air could be felt by the people of Patricia who were preparing for The Summer Festival. But more than that, they could all sense that something big was coming. The way that Ichabod and Abbie had been insuperable, side by side in the face of adversity, surely an announcement... The Announcement had to be at hand. 

It was early in the morning before the Opening Ceremony and weeklong tour. Ichabod was getting dressed as he made phone calls to his best friends to ensure they would be there. Caroline and Zoe were quietly fussing about making sure he was picture perfect and ready for not just this morning, but the long week ahead.

"Are you certain you can't get away sooner," Ichabod asked Sean.

He pulled a thin rose gold band that he had bought months ago to match Abbie's engagement ring, from his jewelry case. He always thought it terribly patriarchal and misogynistic that a woman who was spoken for, wore an engagement ring but men did not. That would not be the case for him and Abbie. He smiled as he slipped it on and looked at the ring on his finger while he spoke with his dear old friend. 

"I have to wait for a couple of the counselors... to get back from Holiday... I wish I could be there for... the opening ceremony... But I promise... I will be there for the rivalry Rugby match and the ball next weekend," Sean promised his friend.

"Wonderful," "I'll put you and Mercedes down as our personal guests, so you'll both have a seat at our table."

There was a brief moment of silence that usually meant something was on Sean's mind. Ichabod quickly waved Caroline and Zoe off so he could have some privacy. 

"I thought things were going well with you and Miss Mercedes."

"They are... We talk almost every night... She's amazing."

"This is good, yes?"

"It is. I really... Really like her... But, Char called. She congratulated me... for performing at the Queen's wedding. And... she's moving back to England."

"Oh? And are you interested in rekindling things."

"I feel like I put that... relationship in the past. But... It would be easier because she... already knows me, and what it is to like... be with me."

"And Mercedes?"

"She doesn't know, what sex... is like with me yet. What if... It's too much for her to deal with?"

"I understand why you're concerned," Ichabod pondered Sean's predicament, knowing he was waiting for advice. "You shouldn't have to settle for anything less than love. It's hard for any of us, but I know it is especially for you to trust someone new. But you have to decide if Mercedes is worth taking a chance on. You might get hurt, yes. Or, she could turn out to be the love of your life. You cannot be afraid to take a leap of faith when it comes to love my friend."

Sean felt his heart swoop with nervous excitement at the thought of seeing Mercedes again next weekend. He knew his friend was right. He needed to take a chance. "I'm really... excited to see her again. I'll ask her... to be my date."

"So then I'll have them put you both as our honored guests. And we'll set you up in adjoining rooms, just in case?"

"Lord Crane," Zoe knocked on the door. "It's time."

~

 

Ichabod hurried nervously from his suite to Abbie's suite at the furthest end of the West Wing. He was met along the way by Queen Leena, Ruby and the Prime Minister.

"Someone looks nervous," Leena smiled looking him over."

"Just a bit," Ichabod confessed. "I've been hoping for this for quite some time."

"If all goes well, you'll be married in two or three months," Leena gave his arm a reassuring rub. "Are you sure you don't want your uncle with us for the announcement?"

"As long as his loyalties are even slightly divided, I do not want him by my side." Ichabod straightened up as he knocked on Abbie's door.

"We're ready," Jane said excitedly, as she opened the door, 

She stepped out of the way, and there stood Abbie in a long summer gown. The strapless pastel crepe and grey floral print dress went to the floor. Her hair was swooped over her right shoulder, accentuating her elegant neckline and beautiful bare bronze shoulder. 

"Oh, Treasure," Ichabod felt his heart leap from his chest as if it were floating away. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you," Abbie couldn't help but blush as his soft blue eyes took in every inch of her. "I'm not quite ready yet, though. There's one more thing, if you could help me with this."

Abbie held out her hand with her heart shaped ring. Ichabod immediately was at her side, an overwhelming sense of joy filled them as he took the engagement ring and placed it on her finger. This time, finally, they were going to share it with the entire world. His heart swelled as he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle lingering kiss upon her delicate fingers.

Abbie took a deep breath calming her jittery nerves, as he held her hand. His next kiss landing tenderly on her lips, as his arms snugly wrapped her waist, pulling her into him. He smelled so nice that Abbie all but melted into the soft sandalwood and natural musk blend that was so uniquely him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pressed up into him...

"Ahem..." Jane cleared her throat, redirecting the pair’s attention. They were very close to forgetting the had an audience at the door.

"Mmm..." The two grumbled, pulling away from each other and looking up see their impatiently waiting companions. Ichabod reached out his hand, finding hers ready and waiting, allowing their fingers to clasped tight."

"Ready, Lord Crane?" Abbie asked.

"Ready, Princess."

 

~

The crowd outside the palace numbered in the thousands as the early morning sun lit up the bright blue summer sky. The cool sea breezes kept the temperature from rising too much as the misty morning dew began to fade. The day could not be more picturesque.

Ichabod and Abbie went to the gardens for official pictures that would be released to the press directly after per the announcement, then hand in hand, they made their way to the palace entrance where the announcement was to be made.

Once again her mother stood behind Queen Leena and the Prime Minister, Ruby was there this time, along with a few other heads of state. 

Abbie had been through this a year ago, with Orion. But this time her heart was racing with nervous excitement and joy. Gone were the feelings of dread and uncertainty that she had felt last year listening to the Prime Minister welcome the crowds make the announcement. 

Ichabod gave her hand a squeeze as he looked down at her with an excited smile, and adoring blue eyes. Abbie took another steady breath. This time when she was being called forward, the hazy blur of the moment was of pure bliss, because the man she loved was by her side.

"... and I am pleased to officially announce the engagement of Princess Grace Abigail Mills De Millano to The Duke of Hellsworth, Lord Ichabod Crane." The Prime Minister proudly stepped to the side as Ichabod and Abbie walked forward, smiling and waving.

The crowd erupted in hysterical cheers of absolute glee, as confetti and flower petals flew about, blanketing the air. 

"It is official," Elsie Penworthy spoke to the Camera with Cyrus Henstridge at her side. "The announcement we have all been anticipating was indeed declared and the entire country seems to be in a celebratory mood."

"What a way to begin the summer Festival," Cyrus beamed. "And doesn't she look lovely. She's absolutely beautiful today, as she always is. And Lord Crane looks just dashing. Can we get a close up of that ring?"

"That is one beauty of a gem. We would expect Lord Crane to spare no expense for the future Queen."

"In a few moments, we'll begin the Summer Festival with the couple riding the Royal carriage together, to the waterfront, where Prince Orion of Corten, of the House of Viddici will shoot the arrow lighting the torch."

"What a wonderful way for the prince to truly give his blessing to the Princess, by opening the Ceremony."

"Yes. It's unprecedented that the Princess is engaged, only four months after her break up with Prince Orion. They have certainly put an end to any doubters who do not believe this is a genuine friendship between these three."

Ichabod and Abbie held hands and stepped forward, to the front of the Palace steps. A bombardment of camera flashes began as the confetti settled. The photographers were kept at a distance, ensuring everyone could get clear video footage and photos of the happy couple. After fifteen minutes of waving and photos being taken, Abbie and Ichabod gave a last wave goodbye and went back into the Palace.

~

 

5 ~ In This Together

 

They had an hour before the parade to the harbor for the lighting of the Patrician Torch. Ichabod and Abbie thought it would be nice to take a short walk through the garden, since they would be sitting for the long slow parade through Paulo.

"Well there's the happy couple," Orion greeted the two as they entered the garden.

"I wasn't expecting to see you out here," Ichabod shook his hand before Abbie gave him a warm hug.

She looked around quickly but there was no sign of Damian. "And where is that gorgeous boyfriend of yours?"

"Ah... I've brought Clara to keep me company. Damian and I have had to cool things, I'm afraid," Orion tried to smile, but Abbie knew him too well.

"What's happened? I thought you two were in love."

"We are, very much so but... It's nothing I need to concern the two of you with," Orion stopped himself. "This is a joyous day for you two and it's going to be a wonderful week. You don't need to be brought down with my troubles with King Stefan."

"Stefan," Ichabod's jaw clenched at the mere mention of his name. "What the devil has he done now?"

"Don't get yourself worked up over it. Mother and I will figure something out."

"Orion, please tell us. Maybe there's something we can do."

"There isn't."

"Orion," Abbie insisted.

"She's not going to let up, so you may as well tell us, and let us help if we can," Ichabod implored his friend.

"Very well... Stefan has been putting pressure on my mother and I to cause trouble for you with the House of Vedicci. But we have refused to comply. He says that if I light the torch today and if my family attends your engagement ball next weekend, he's going to out my mother... tell the world about the twins. It will be devastating for Corten."

"We have to do something," Abbie gasped. "He can't do this."

"There's nothing for us to do. Mother says she's tired of Stefan holding this over her. She is going to tell my father after the ball, and whatever happens... happens."

"Why on earth is he so hell bent on this?" Ichabod shook his head.

"Mother says he hates her for ruining his chances with your mother AnnMarie. He's wanted Patricia for so long, he's been blinded by his greed and need for power. But she's going to do what she should have done years ago. So there's nothing for us to do on this matter."

"I'm so sorry," Abbie sighed taking his hand. "How long do you and Damian have to wait to be together."

Orion shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know. It is one thing to be the third son. The twins and their children would have come before me in the line of succession. But once it is known that Louis and Antonia are not the heirs... marrying Damian may never be an option."

"Even after Leena and Ruby?" Abbie questioned.

"I’d be taking the throne, unlike Leena. People are still quite divided on the matter. And, there's going to be so much turmoil in Corten after the truth comes out. It's too much." Orion let out a remorseful sigh. "Anyway, what happens to Corten is out of your hands. Just whatever you do, don't let Stefan get Patricia."

"Are you going to be alright to light the torch?" Ichabod asked. "We would never have asked if we had known what you have been going through."

"Oh, I'm fine to light the torch," Orion said defiantly. "We've been watching you two, with everything Stefan is throwing at you. We're going to take a page out of your book. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Stefan can fuck off. I refuse to cower to him. He's going to get what's coming to him one day, for the hell he's put people through."

~

 

The parade through Paulo was splendid. The crowded lining the streets down the parade route were larger than last year. The cheers were a joyous deafening roar, so loud the band could hardly compete. Confetti and flower petals continue to flow in was seemed an endless haze of dreamlike wonder. 

Abbie and Ichabod rode in the splendid open horse-drawn carriage, waving to the throngs of people screaming and cheering for them. Abbie's heart raced with excitement. This was such a different experience from her first time, last year. She truly felt like a princess at the end of a fairy tale, with her Prince Charming by her side.

Orion and his little sister rode in a separate carriage behind The Queen and her party. Clara made the perfect date for the Parade and Opening Ceremonies, the twelve-year old delighting in the shower of white and pastel petals. 

At the harbor Orion took his place on the platform and was presented with the Archers Bow and Arrow by Abbie. Without any hesitation in the slightest, he shot the arrow perfectly across the torch lighting the flame. 

The rest of the week went just as well as the Royals did the traditional tour and Parade through the townships of Patricia. Ichabod spoke eloquently just outside of the still-quarantined area where the Irises had been poisoned. They toured the seaside ports, and the valleys, the mountain villages, and the party town of SudSud where Ichabod and Abbie first met. The two even shared a dance in the very same club where they had their first.

Highlighting Abbie's accomplishments over the past year, was the Parade at Victory House, the visit to her now bustling and fully booked resort, as well as a visit to the ruins. Last year she was horrified to find a homeless community comprised of drug addicts and orphaned children. This year the ruins were a stellar tourist destination. The old orphanage turned into a rehabilitation and homeless shelter. The children all lived at Victory House, one of Abbie's homes that she donated, and the Foundation she set up was continually raising money for other children's homes just like Mulberry and Victory.

~

The week could not have gone better for Ichabod and Abbie. The media blitz overshadowed any negative story from the past month, in fact it was all but forgotten. All the people cared about was their beautiful and dutiful Princess and the strength through grace and intelligence that she and her now fiancé exhibited. 

Not pleased however was Stefan, who was obsessing over every story. Every picture of Abbie and Ichabod with Orion, Sophie and Abraham elevated his contempt for the new generation. His idiot son was not invited to any of the week’s events, and Katrina was still nowhere to be found. He had one last card to play. All or nothing. If Abbie went through with the engagement ball, he was going to the UN.

"Get Princess Abbie on the phone," Stefan barked at his assistant.

" Majesty, the Princess is no longer taking your calls..."

"Get her on the damned phone or you're fired!" 

"Yes, of course."

~

 

Abbie was in her suite with her best friends Laurel, Michaela, and Shelby. The girls were enjoying the morning anticipating the afternoon ball. They were giddy, laughing and enjoying each other’s company the way they did when they were roommates in grad school.

"Princess, I hate to interrupt you," Jane winced as she gently knocked and entered Abbie's suite. "but... King Stefan is insisting he speak with you."

"Jane... No. I'm done with that ass!"

"I know... But he says if you refuse his call, his next call is to the UN..."

Abbie held out her hand for the phone as her friends looked on. "What do you want?"

"I want you to call this engagement off, or your fiancé will face charges. Mary me or..."

"Hell no! We're prepared to deal with whatever you throw at us. So do whatever the hell you want. But don't call me again."

~

Stefan tried as well with Ichabod. So tempted the young man was to take the call and give Stefan a piece of his mind. But he refrained, mostly because Abraham and Sophie were both there to keep him from accepting the call.

"That disgusting son of a..." Ichabod fumed, fists balled, jaw tight.

"Don't let him get to you now," Sophie took his hands attempting to relax them. 

"You know what he's going to do, don't you?" 

"We do. And he won't get away with it. We have Nikolia on our side. Abbie has said no matter what the accusation she will fight for you," Abraham reminded him. "But I honestly don't think it will come to that."

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"Our sources on the inside say Stefan is becoming desperate and unhinged," Abraham smirked. 

"Having lost contact with you, Katrina and Nikolia... The fact that the people he's been controlling for the past thirty years are no longer cowering to him... Every time he sees us smiling in the media, completely unbothered by his threats... It's driving him mad." Ichabod paced about, his words reminding him that it was all worth it. 

"We've got the old man off his game. He's slipping up, and it's just a matter of time before he's no longer a problem," Abraham nodded to Ichabod. "We don't need you speaking to him, making threats. Not right now. We're too close to ending this."

"You're absolutely right," Ichabod agreed. 

 

~~~

6~ Summer Night

 

Ichabod absolutely couldn't understand how. How was it that she was even more beautiful each time he saw her? She stood straight and perfectly poised with her two guards, Luke and Michael, at her side. The men notably taller than her, but her elegance and beauty overshadowed their presence. 

Ichabod's breath was taken as her smile and bright brown eyes radiantly looked back upon him. Her gown was long and fitted Ivory lace bodice revealing a tantalizing amount of shimmering bronze flesh. The Apricot and Ivory lace skirting hugged her curves as it flowed to the ground.

He was mesmerized, his heart soaring as he approached her. He wanting nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms, take her back to her room, and have her.

"Don't you look handsome," Abbie smiled up at the blue eyes that looked at her so adoringly. He was gorgeous in his fitted black suite. 

"You're perfect, Treasure," his soft low voice reached into her soul. She closed her eyes and. inhaled, breathing him in, as he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

It was all they could do to keep to just a chaste kiss, knowing that their guests were waiting for them.

~

It was something surreal for Abbie, to hearing their names announced together by the Herald, to walk into the ball on the arm of the man she loved. They did the rounds together, greeting the dignitaries and invited guests, as the palace photographer captured the momentous event. 

Champagne flowed as hors d'oeuvres and cakes were delighted in, as Ichabod and Abbie spent the afternoon in the company of their dearest friends all dressed to the nines in their finest gown and tuxes. Sean had the look of a man in love, barely taking his eyes off of Mercedes. Sophie and Abraham were insuperable as always. Orion and Damian were together, after Olivia told her son to follow his heart, and bring the man he loved. Unexpected was the arrival of Katrina. It was her first time being at a high profile event in months. 

Ichabod was using Palace security, which allowed Lori to bring Stacker as her date. The two were seated at Queen Leena's table with Orion's parents, and were accepted into their circle. Something that before now, would have been unheard of. But Abbie ever so subtly was changing Patricia, for the better.

More private photos were taken of the Royal Couple on the ballroom balcony, before Ichabod shooed the cameras away.

"Do you remember our first time on this balcony together?" Ichabod asked, his smile fading for the first time to a serious look of true reflection.

"I do," Abbie pouted her lip with a sigh. "I slapped you right there."

"Because I hurt you... I disappointed you," Ichabod pulled her into his arms, his blue eyes intense on her as she looked up at him. "I will never hurt you that way again. I want to spend the rest of my life showing just how much I love you."

"You better," she teased with a smile, before resting her head on his chest. 

The two swayed under the sun setting sky, as the orchestra played. Their guests looked on at the happy duo, lost in their own world as they danced on the balcony. They took their cue and soon the ballroom floor was filled couples enjoying the early evening setting and light music. 

Even before the two were a couple, they were well known for their dance. The people loved the way they moved together, the way he delighted in lifting and twirling her about the dance floor, the way he looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in his life. It was real, tangible, and the people could not get enough of their couple, of Ichabbie.

Ichabod could not take his eyes off of her as they danced on the balcony. The moonlight shimmered across her skin as they danced. She was radiant and he was ever so handsome.

"Do you think we'll be missed if we leave early," Abbie grinned up at him with a mischievous grin.

"I'm certain we will, however, I can hardly wait to get you alone and out of this dress." Ichabod raised a devilish brow, never letting her leave his loving gaze.

They stayed as long as they could bear it, but by ten all they were practically dying to be alone together. They slowly made their way to saying goodnight to all their guests. 

"It's too early for their departure," Leena was set to stop them.

"Love, let them be," Ruby, calmed her Queen. "Come and dance with me." 

~

7~ Queen Takes King

 

Stefan watched the live footage from the ball. Betrayed by Katrina! Betrayed by Sophie who was dancing with his bastard son Abraham! He grimaced at Bram and Charlotte, the two people who had true proof of his treachery, enjoying themselves. His anger fueled at the sight of Olivia and Antonio kissing and adoring their son Orion, who was there with his same sex lover, without a care in the world. And others, so many others that he'd kept under his thumb for decades, now taunting him as they danced, laughed, and delighted with the two people who had stopped him from getting what he wanted. Abbie and Ichabod! 

They didn't fear him, he could see it. And their lack of fear was contagious, corrupting what he had spent decades creating. They were going to pay. These kids were going to learn what it means to cross King Stefan.

Stefan made a phone call and smugly prepared to take his case against Ichabod to the UN in Geneva. Ambassador Valjean thinks he'll easily have a case against Ichabod to be heard in the International Court of Justice, if he brings proof. 

In an hour, he and his guard were escorted to his car, to go to the airport where his private plane was waiting. It was five minutes into the drive when the driver put up the divider. 

It had taken some doing, but Nicki, under one of her aliases got a job working for Stefan. It had only been a month since she was hired for this job, and she was glad to do it. After all, King Stefan had the audacity to try and put a hit out on her.

Stefan and his security guard suddenly find it hard to breathe. He began to bang on the window to get the drivers attention but she pays him no mind. He tries to open the car door but the doors won't open. In just a minute, the men pass out. 

Nicki looked back in the rear view mirror satisfied. Everything was right on schedule. 

Stefan's assistant and the rest of his security were in the lead car. She slowed a bit and pulled Stefan's other driver who was unconscious, up from crumpled in the floor under the dash. It was go time.

Nicki then floored the gas, appearing to make the vehicle look as if the driver lost control. She sped the limo over a cliff and jumped out. She had it full of fuel and rigged to explode on impact. As the vehicle was engulfed in flames over the cliff, Nicki made a clean getaway. The lead car stops and turns around and they see the limo has exploded into a plumbing ball of fire in the night. 

~

 

8~ Loving Arms

Do not disturb. That was not a request, Abbie and Ichabod made sure that this was clear to the entire staff. Even Zoe and Jane were told under no circumstances were they to be bothered until morning. 

"I understand Princess. And we have provisions prepared... tea and cakes, champagne for the night," Jane stated nervously. "But openly spending the night? There is still a certain expectation..."

"Jane, the people will have to trust me, or they can speculate all they want. But I am spending the night with my fiancé... And I'm not hiding it." Abbie smiled as she closed the door.

Ichabod is immediately upon her, pressing himself against her back as he places gentle kisses on the nape of her neck. She turned her head back enough for him to capture her lips in a wet lusty kiss. Soft moans escape them as he presses hard against her, his cock jolting against her ass.

"I believe they trust you," he growled low and husky in her ear as he began to unzip her dress. "I'm the one who has been eye fucking you all night, and can't be trusted."

"You can't hide what you want with those sexy ass eyes of yours," Abbie purred. 

"They can't hide how much I love you."

"Mmm... I love you too..." Her breath hitched as he slid the dress down her body, his fingers gently gliding across her bare breasts, and down her soft curves, followed by tiny kisses down her back.

He helped her step out of the dress, admiring her dark Carmel skin against the pale lace panties. Long silky legs with perfect calves, extend down, leading into impossibly high heels. Abbie can feel heat rush through her body and moisture began to pool, as he generously kisses one cheek, then the other, gripping her perfect ass. He slowly hooks his long fingers around the lace edges and removes her panties.

He stands behind her taking her in, gazing longingly at her through hooded eyes, his cock reacting sending jolts through his core. He tucks the panties into his pocket before turning her to face him.

"My god, Treasure," Ichabod's mouth is dry from lust as he licks his lips. His mind memorizing her again, as he did every time, filling his eidetic memory with visions of her, every way could have her.

She reaches for him, wanting him out of his clothes, but he holds her at bay. "Patience, Treasure," he teases as he takes off his jacket.

Abbie leaned back against the wall, biting her lip as she watched him through hazy desperate eyes. His alluring gaze never left her as he undressed. He slowly pulled his shirt from his shoulders as he watched her hands begin to rub down her body. 

She takes her breast between her fingers, pinching her nipple to ease the tension. Her hand slides between her thighs slowly rubbing at her slit. She’s desperately touching herself as she’s watching him reveal his long lean body.

 

"Oh damn..." Abbie's voice quivered as he unfastened his pants and tugged them down. His hard veined cock sprung from their confines, stiff with tiny beads of precum from watching her play. 

A whimper escapes her as she licks her lips, desperate to get on her knees and take it. 

In two long strides, he's upon her again, his hands caressing her cheeks as he tips her head up and devours her lips. His thick member throbs against her belly as their bodies bring into each other. She wraps her arms languidly around his neck entwining her fingers in his dark hair as they moan and kiss. He bends his knees down, taking her breast in his mouth, one then the other, toying with the nipple. He gives a gentle tug on the firm dark bud, before taking it fully in his mouth again. He drags his tongue across her chest to give the other his undivided attention, twirling the nipple with his tongue, before suckling at her breast. 

He slides a hand between her thighs, playing with her clit before sliding his digit into her tight wet chasm.

"Oh my god...yes," she moaned as her walls tightened around his digit. 

He lowers to his knees now, kissing down her abdomen and lifting her leg over his shoulder. He removes his finger for a moment to take in her glorious sex. Her pink entrance and dark folds exposed fully to him, ready for him to indulge, her intoxicating sent drawing him, making his cock throb. 

“Everything you are is perfection, Treasure. I have to have you.”  
He delves into her slick wet pussy. His tongue and mouth delight in her juices, licking at the slit before taking her clit in his mouth. He inserts two digits into her throbbing wet chasm, massaging the walls and spot inside her. His tongue flicked and swirled firmly around her bud before sucking it again. 

“Mmm…” He groans his pleasure like a starved man satiated for the first time.

"Oohhh... Crane.... so good..." she moans and cries out. Her fingers ravage through his hair pulling him into her pussy hard and desperate for him to taste her cum. “Make me come so hard…”

Her hips ground and undulated into his mouth. So many sensations rush, swirl, flash through her body as he draws her to ecstasy. She began to tremble, soaking his mouth, hand, and beard, as he devoured her sex. He didn't relent as he engorged himself on her essence.

She was quaking from the aftermath, as he stood up again, letting his thick cock slide between her soaked thighs. 

His hips rock as Abbie trembles nervously. She feels it throb against her slit. She both wants it and is terrified as she soaks the length with the juices that escape her chasm. 

"Crane..." Her voice is a soft whisper. Her body trembles just a little wondering if she should give in, let him have what he so desperately wants.

Ichabod slows, groaning heavy, "trust me..." 

He knows, he won't press, but he loves the way he feels against her, and just wants this moment to feel her heat soak him as he caresses her body.

She holds her breath as he lifts her, but he's careful, he won’t take her. Their lips devoured each others' as her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

He lays back on the bed, as her hands ran down his body, slowly stroking his member as they kiss heavy and hot. Her kisses trailed from his lips down his chest and abdomen. Her eyes looked up at him, sultry, teasing as her tongue began to twirl around the crown of his cock. His breath caught heavy with a groan. She tongued and kissed the head, taking it in her mouth, before licking down the shaft. 

The agonizing gratification of her play enveloped him, sending the blood rushing through his core. His mind and body went wild as she took him fully in her mouth, the pleasure so great, he can hardly take it. She sucked and moaned, his pleasure was her pleasure.

He pulled her upon him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down, taking her sex into his mouth. Abbie moaned heavy as she continued working him, as he went deep into her. They were in a haze of sex and bliss as they pleasured each other, and their juices flowed. It was all she could do to hold off another climax as he drew her closer and closer, stroking inside her, sucking her clit. His hips bucked up into her mouth, as she received him. His body began to tighten and his thighs quaked as his climax was upon him. She let herself go to bliss, as he released himself inside her. She drank him in until he'd expended every drop, reveling in her essence and the joy of coming together.

The two collapsed on the bed, desperate to catch their breath, before Ichabod curled her up in his arm. They were a sweat glistened mess, but neither cared. They laid together basking in the essence that came from their love.

"This is only the beginning, Treasure," Ichabod smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Nothing is going to keep us apart. Not ever again."

Abbie rested upon her chest, as he held her tight. "I believe you, Crane. The best is yet to come."

 

 

~*~


End file.
